Attack on Titan : The children of the demon
by Awaky
Summary: Cinq enfants ont été envoyés sur l'île, cinq enfants dont le destin a été bouleversé, cinq enfants qui ont été privés de la vie, cinq enfants qui ont sur leurs mains le sang de milliers de personne. Et tout ça pourquoi? Pour la supériorité d'un pays, cinq enfants qui se battent contre des démons. /!\spoil des scans dans certains chapitres/!\
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, il y a quelques temps, j'avais annoncé qu'un projet de Fanfiction sur Shingeki no Kyojin était en cours d'écriture, c'est toujours le cas. Je sais que j'ai déjà une Fanfiction sur Fire Emblem en cours, mais avec la reprise des cours et un manque d'inspiration, j'ai préféré la mettre en pause pour l'instant. Je ne compte pas l'abandonner, loin de là, il y a quelques jours j'ai écris à peu près 2 000 mots, mais je n'ai pas envie de me forcer à sortir un chapitre qui au final ne me plaira pas. Donc je préfère prendre mon temps Pour l'instant, sur cette fameuse Fanfiction sur Shingeki No Kyonjin, j'ai 24 chapitres qui ont été écrit, et le chapitre 25 est en cours, j'ai récemment (il y a plusieurs mois) replongé dans cet anime que j'adore et une idée d'histoire m'est apparu.

J'adore le personnage d'Annie, et je trouve dommage qu'elle n'apparaisse activement que durant la première saison donc j'ai voulu écrire une histoire sur cette base là : et si au lieu d'être quatre à être arrivé sur l'île (Marco, Bertolt, Reiner et Annie), et s'ils étaient plutôt cinq? Je me suis basé sur cette idée là pour écrire cette histoire, de plus, j'ai lu beaucoup de Fanfiction qui montrait le perso principale (OC ou non) comme étant super puissant, et je me suis demandé, et si mon personnage était faible? Bien évidemment par faible, je veux dire qu'il n'est pas plus puissant que les autres, mais assez puissant pour être dans le top 10. Il possède durant la première partie de ma Fanfiction un pouvoir assez spécial mais je vais vous laisser le découvrir.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'essaierais de poster un chapitre par semaines (vu que j'ai déjà fait 24 chapitres, et que le premier ne possède pas beaucoup de mot, je pense en poster un deuxième dans la journée.)

Voici quelques trucs à savoir :

"Allons-y" = paroles classique

_"Allons-y"_ = pensées ou bien flash-back (ça dépend de la situation mais vous arriverez à faire la différence ne vous inquiétez pas)

**"Allons-y"** = paroles de Titans

* * *

"Laisse la tranquille!" cria un jeune garçon âgé de quatre ans, il se tenait devant une petite fille de son âge les bras écartés, elle était couchée dans la neige.

« Écarte-toi de là, gamin ! » cria un adolescent à quelques mètres devant lui, il tenait un petit couteau dans ses mains, un sourire mauvais sur son visage. « Je suis un citoyen de Mahr, j'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux ! »

« Je suis Eldien ! Si tu ne t'éloignes pas d'elle, tu subiras ma colère ! » menaça le garçon en fronçant les sourcils, son corps tremblait de peur devant l'adolescent qui se moqua en rigolant alors qu'il s'approchait.

Il grogna de douleur lorsque l'adolescent envoya sa jambe dans son côté droit, l'envoyant percuter un mur. L'enfant tomba dans la neige en grognant et ignora la petite flaque de sang qui se formait là où sa tête se trouvait.

Il se mit à ramper en direction de l'homme qui s'approchait de la jeune fille, le garçon lui attrapa la jambe et l'adolescent baissa les yeux sur lui avec colère.

« Laisse la tranquille. » répéta le garçon en grognant alors qu'il se relevait en tremblant, il leva son regard émeraude en direction de l'adolescent qui jura.

« Me touche pas sale Eldien ! » grogna l'adolescent en repoussant le garçon dont le dos percuta le mur de la ruelle, il agrippa la poignée de son petit couteau, blessant le garçon à la base de son cou, sur son côté droit, laissant une entaille peu profonde d'une dizaine de centimètres de long.

Le citoyens de Mahr pâlit devant le regard du garçon qui ne faiblissait pas, si son corps ne tremblait pas comme une feuille il aurait pu jurer qu'il n'avait peur de rien. Il secoua la tête à ses pensées et tabassa le garçon sous les regards d'horreur de la jeune fille qui ne disait rien, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

« Tss. » jura l'adolescent alors qu'il reculait de l'enfant qui grognait en se tenait le ventre. « C'est même pas marrant, tu m'as dégoûté gamin. »

L'adolescent s'éloigna du duo pour s'enfuir en courant à travers la ruelle. La jeune fille tourna lentement son regard vers le garçon qui toussait, crachant un peu de sang avant de se mettre à quatre pattes pour utiliser le mur pour se lever.

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille avec un sourire éclatant, ignorant le sang qui coulait sur le côté de son front et sur le côté droit de son cou, il essuya sa main sur ses vêtements en lambeaux montrant la pauvreté dans laquelle il vivait et lui tendit la main.

« Tout ira bien, il ne reviendra pas ! » assura le garçon alors que la fille acquiesça silencieusement, elle tendit lentement sa main vers lui, ses courts cheveux blonds flottant dans la brise froide de l'hiver. « Quel est ton nom ? »

« Annie.. Leonhart.. » murmura la jeune fille qui essuya ses larmes avec sa main libre, se levant avec l'aide de la main du garçon qui acquiesça avec un rire. « Et toi ? »

« Moi ? » répéta le garçon, son sourire éclatant laissa place à un autre sourire qui montrait de la tristesse, il passa une main dans ses cheveux couleur ébène. « J'ai pas de nom. »

* * *

« Eh Annie ? » appela une voix masculine qui agitait sa main devant les yeux azur de la femme qui regardait le ciel, plongée dans ses pensées. « Elle nous fait quoi là ? Arrête de regarder le ciel, il va te tomber dessus et tu finiras encore plus petite que tu ne l'est déjà. »

« Reiner ! » gronda un autre homme, il était plus grand que le premier, il avait de courts cheveux ébènes et des yeux de la même couleur. Il déglutit en agitant ses mains pour empêcher le grand blonds aux yeux dorés de continuer à embêter la femme. « Tu sais qu'Annie déteste ça ! »

La blonde en question cligna des yeux en soupirant, elle repoussa la main de Reiner avec son bras et ne répondit pas à ses provocations laissant le grand blond dans un état de choc. « Attends, Bertolt, rassure-moi, tu as bien vu comme moi pas vrai ? Annie n'a pas essayé de me tuer. »

Bertolt acquiesça en déglutissant et tourna son regard vers la femme qui s'était avancé pour s'adosser contre un poteau en bois, les bras croisés et les yeux baissés vers le sol à ses pieds. Il soupira en regardant autour de lui, il avait un peu plus d'une centaine de jeunes de leur âge tout autour d'eux, certains étaient en groupes tandis que d'autres étaient seuls.

Ils attendaient tout comme eux qu'un instructeur de l'armée viennent les voir, pourtant, cela faisait bien quelques heures qu'ils attendaient sans que rien ne se passe. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et il tourna son regard vers Reiner qui afficha un petit sourire.

« Annie qui n'a pas essayé de me tuer alors que j'ai critiqué sa taille ? C'est la première fois que ça arrive, ça ne présage rien de bon ! » fit remarquer Reiner avec un rire, Bertolt acquiesça et regarda son meilleur-ami se tourner vers le dernier membre de leur groupe, c'était un homme d'environ 1 mètres 70, il était assit par terre, ses jambes en tailleur devant lui, sur ses genoux, un long tissu recouvrait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un long tube de l'extérieur. « Ray, tu en penses quoi ? »

L'homme assit releva son regard couleur or, ses cheveux courts et noirs lui tombait sur le devant de son front, il tourna son regard vers la blonde qui semblait être soudainement intéressé par la conversation car elle avait relevé ses yeux, essayant de cacher son regard derrière sa frange blonde. « Je n'ai pas d'avis. »

Il abaissa ses yeux sur l'objet entouré du tissu marron sur ses genoux et passé une main dessus, il pouvait entendre le soupir d'Annie qui détournait son regard en se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Il ignora Reiner qui se moquait de lui sur son incapacité à tenir une discussion le faisant ressembler apparemment à Annie.

« Reiner, je pense que tu devrais arrêter. » proposa Bertolt avec un sourire, Reiner soupira en haussant les épaules et acquiesça. Il s'approcha de Ray en s'accroupissant devant lui pour lui tendre une main, passant une main dans son cou, mal à l'aise.

« Bertolt a raison, excuse moi Ray. » s'excusa l'homme avec un sourire, Ray soupira en prenant la main dans la sienne et en haussant les épaules. Reiner le tira un peu vers lui approchant ses lèvres de son oreilles pour lui murmurer. « Essaye de calmer les choses entre toi et Annie, vous étiez inséparables auparavant. »

« L'eau coule sous le pont Reiner. » répondit Ray qui soupira en se levant, il enfila la corde qui tenait l'objet caché sous le tissu autour de son épaule comme un fusil. Remarquant le regard d'incompréhension de la part du blond, il passa une main sur son visage. « Ce que je veux dire, c'est que le temps passe et que les gens changent Reiner, je n'en suis pas exclu. »

Reiner acquiesça et regarda Annie par dessus son épaule, elle semblait encore une fois plongée dans ses pensées, ignorant le fait qu'ils parlaient d'elle. En regardant l'adolescente, il pouvait voir une version d'elle bien plus jeune qui entourait ses bras autour du cou d'un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux émeraudes par derrière avec un sourire.

Il soupira en se détournant d'elle, bien des choses avaient changés en neufs ans. Ils se connaissaient depuis neufs ans, Reiner était le plus vieux du groupe avec un ans de plus qu'eux, il savait à quel point son groupe était soudé entre eux, tout du moins, il savait qu'au moins Annie prenait Ray comme son unique allié et acceptait la présence de Bertolt bien plus que la sienne.

Mais au final, ils ont grandit ensemble malgré les hauts et les bas, ils formaient un groupe de guerriers qui étaient capable de vaincre chaque menace qui pourrait se mettre sur leur chemin.

« Bien bande de gamin, on amène son cul ici en rang ! » cria un instructeur, il grand, plus grand que Bertolt, une chose rare qu'il fallait signaler, il était chauve, une unique barbichette brune se tenait sous son menton, ses cernes sous ses yeux lui donnaient un air imposant et effrayant.

Les adolescents se sont mit en rang, ils ne portaient que leur tenue civil, certains tremblaient de peur tandis que d'autres se tenaient immobile sans peur. D'autres instructeurs se sont approchés, des hommes portaient des tables qu'ils posèrent et des femmes posèrent par dessus des cartons qui contenaient de nombreuses tenues de soldats.

« Aujourd'hui, vous avez fait le choix de passer les portes de ce camp d'entraînement ! » cria l'instructeur chauve, les mains derrière le dos et faisant des allers-retours en regardant les recrues. « Si certains souhaitent partir, ils peuvent le faire dés à présent. »

Personne n'a bougé pendant quelques minutes, certains se regardaient entre eux en déglutissant et l'instructeur afficha un petit sourire alors qu'il s'arrêter de marcher pour se montrer aux jeunes. « Mon nom est Keith Shadis, je serais votre instructeurs en chef durant les trois prochaines années. Aujourd'hui, vous n'êtes plus un citoyen mais un soldat. » Il observa que certains adolescents tremblaient et nota mentalement leur visage pour son petit rite de passage qu'il aimait effectuer. « Vous allez vous diriger vers les tables, donnez vos tailles et vos poids, vous obtiendrez une tenue. Vous vous dirigerez vers les dortoirs, les hommes sont dans le bâtiment à droite et les femmes à gauche. Le bâtiment au centre sont les sanitaires, la partie droite est aux hommes et la partie gauche pour les femmes. Vous avez 15 minutes. »

Les adolescents se sont dirigés vers les tables en courant pratiquement. Reiner prit les devants de son groupe, suivit par Ray, Annie et Bertolt. Il s'approcha d'une femme qui leva les yeux vers lui.

« 1 mètre 85 pour 95 kilos. » annonça Reiner qui patienta quelques secondes avant que la femme ne lui tende une tenue, il s'écarte laissant la place à Ray et patienta sur le côté.

« 1 mètre 75 pour 70 kilos. » continua Ray remerciant la femme d'un signe de la tête quand elle lui tendit sa tenue.

« 1 mètres 53 pour 54 kilos. » soupira Annie ignorant le regard presque moqueur d'un homme un peu plus grand qu'elle ayant un crâne chauve.

« 1 mètres 92, 81 kilos. » finit Bertolt avec un sourire alors que la femme levait les yeux vers lui avec un rire nerveux en lui donnant sa tenue.

Le groupe s'est éloigné du reste des adolescents pour se diriger d'un pas rapide vers les dortoirs. Les trois hommes indiquèrent à Annie qu'ils devaient se séparer et Reiner ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer Ray et Bertolt devant lui.

Le duo s'est dirigé vers le fond de la pièce suivit par Reiner, soupirant de soulagement en remarquant que les lits les plus éloignés de la porte étaient libres. Reiner et Bertolt ont réclamés les deux lits du dessus et Ray s'assit sur l'un des deux lits inférieur en soupirant.

L'avantage d'avoir presque la même intensité de regard qu'Annie, cela Reiner en tout cas, c'était que personne n'allait lui demander s'il pouvait utiliser l'un des deux lits de libre lui donnant un espace pour dormir très luxueux.

Il posa le sac qu'il portait sur son épaule libre, ainsi l'objet caché dans le tissu sur le lit et se déshabilla pour mettre un sweat à capuche noir, avec le pantalon blanc fournit par l'armée, il enfila sans aucun mal les nombreuses sangles sur ses jambes et enfouit ses pieds dans les grandes bottes marrons, il sautilla sur place pour juger la tenue et acquiesça en attachant une dernière sangle sur son torse et en mettant le pagne marron autour de sa taille ainsi que la veste brune qui arborait un symbole de deux épées dans le dos qu'il enfila.

« Prêts ? » demanda Bertolt en regardant le duo qui acquiesça alors qu'ils trottinaient à l'extérieur.

Ils pouvaient voir qu'Annie avait déjà terminé de s'habiller, se tenant les mains derrière le dos en rang parmi les adolescents qui avaient terminés aussi. Le trio rejoignit la femme et Ray choisit de se mettre dans le rang devant Annie. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur son dos et essaya de l'ignorer.

* * *

_« Ray arrête ça ! » cria une jeune fille en riant, essayant de repousser son amie qui la chatouillait depuis une dizaine de minute ignorant ses rires._

_« Héhé ! Jamais ! Tu dois promettre ! » répondit le garçon alors que la jeune fille tombait sur son propre lit en se roulant de gauche à droite essayant de faire tomber le garçon qui était assit sur elle._

_« Ok ! Je promet ! Je promet ! » répondit Annie aussitôt, son rire diminuant alors que le garçon arrêtait de la chatouiller. Elle afficha un sourires dont elle avait le secret et il s'allongea à côté d'elle avec un rire. « Tu es insupportable, tout ça pour que je promette que nous ferons une course jusqu'au marché ? »_

_Le garçon tourna son visage vers elle avec un sourire et un petit rire._

* * *

L'adolescent déglutit en secouant la tête, repoussant sa mémoire, il ne voulait pas voir ces images, il ne voulait plus les voir. Il n'était plus un enfant naïf, il était un guerrier avec une mission.

Il tourna son regard vers Shadis qui finissait t'intimider un homme aux cheveux bruns répondant au nom de Jean Kirschtein.

« 3ème rang, demi-tour ! » ordonna Shadis et le rang se tourna, forçant Ray à faire de même.

Il rencontra directement les orbes azur d'Annie devant lui, elle ne semblait pas être dans ses pensées comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt. Non, elle le regardait droit dans les yeux. Son regard heureux et naïf de son enfance avait été remplacé par un regard froid, parfois il montrait une légère tristesse et du regret ? Il n'en n'était pas vraiment persuadé, mais parfois, son regard brillait d'une intensité qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez elle quand elle le regardait.

Ici encore, elle avait cet intensité dans son regard, elle fuyait ses yeux dorés qu'elle avait autrefois connu comme étant une douce couleur émeraude. Elle ignorait le regard curieux de Reiner, elle ignorait le fait que Bertolt était mal à l'aise. Il savait qu'elle se sentait responsable de l'état de leur relation.

« Hey ! Gamin on se réveille ! » cria Shadis en secouant l'épaule d'un soldat sursauta. « Je t'ai demandé ton nom ! »

« Marcus Trak monsieur ! » répondit Marcus en faisant le salut militaire à la perfection, il pouvait voir l'instructeur croiser les bras avant de laisser échapper un petit rire, faisant froncer les sourcils de l'homme.

« Marcus Trak ? » répéta Shadis avant que son rire n'augmente en intensité. « C'est quoi ce nom de merde ? »

* * *

Ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la journée à attendre les instructeurs en premier lieu. Reiner soupira alors qu'il rejoignait le duo qui se dirigeait déjà vers le self. Ce fut Bertolt qui poussa la porte, permettant au reste du groupe d'entrer.

Ils se sont assit autour d'une table avec un soupir collectif, Reiner était assit à côté de Ray tandis que Bertolt était en face de ce dernier avec Annie à côté de lui. Ray croisa les bras directement, enfouissant son visage à l'intérieur.

Le groupe resta silencieux, ne parlant uniquement lorsque certains discutaient avec eux. Annie et Ray étant les seuls qui ne répondaient pas quand quelqu'un leur parlait, la première avait les yeux fermés, sa tête posée sur sa main, tandis que l'homme avait toujours sa tête dans ses bras.

« Hey les gars ! Je suis Eren Jäger, enchanté de vous connaître. » se présenta un homme brun qui s'approchait avec un sourire, s'asseyant à côté de Reiner, suivit par une femme aux cheveux noirs et un homme plus petit blond.

« Enchanté Eren, je suis Reiner Braun. » répondit le grand blond en tendant la main vers l'homme. « Le grand c'est Bertolt Hoover, la naine c'est Annie Leonhart. » Reiner s'arrêta avec un rire nerveux lorsque les yeux de la blonde s'ouvrirent pour lui donner son regard le plus froid qu'elle pouvait rassembler, il déglutit avec nervosité alors qu'il pointait le dernier membre de son groupe. « Et voici Ray Stinger. »

« Enchanté vous autres. » répondit Eren avec un sourire. « Voici Mikasa Ackerman et Armin Arlet. J'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre. »

« Si tu veux mon avis Eren, on risque pas de bien s'entendre avec eux. » commenta Conny qui s'approchait de la table avec un verre dans ses mains, il était à peine plus grand qu'Annie mais il semblait être du genre à faire de nombreuses blagues plus ou moins marrante.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda Eren avec un froncement de sourcil. Conny laissa échapper un rire alors qu'il pointait Annie avec son verre.

« Il y a la reine du regard glacial qui est apathique et n'a pas l'air de vouloir se lier d'amitié avec nous. » expliqua l'homme avec un rire, ignorant le fait qu'elle échangeait de main pour tenir sa tête lui permettant de se détourner de lui. « De plus, il y a également son jumeau, je veux dire, il a le même regard qu'elle et bien qu'il ait l'air un peu plus sympathique qu'elle, il porte vraiment un nom de merde. »

Ray se leva, poussant presque le banc sur lequel il était assit, ses pupilles ont vacillé quelques secondes, montrant parfois un trait vertical avant qu'elles ne reprennes leur forme ronde habituelle bien que légèrement réduite par la colère.

Il enjamba le banc pour s'approcher de l'homme plus petit que lui et lui attrapa le col pour le soulever de quelques centimètres en l'air. «Tu es Conny Springer, pas vrai ? Je peux prendre toute tes moqueries sur mon attitude et mes regards sans problème. Mais tu seras gentil de garder tes commentaires sur mon nom pour toi. »

Le garçon déglutit en acquiesçant et Reiner se leva pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Ray, va faire un tour dehors et repose-toi, je sais que les dernières années ont été dures pour toi. »

Ray soupira alors qu'il lâchait le col de Conny qui tomba sur ses fesses en toussant, l'homme aux cheveux ébène s'excusa dans un murmure alors qu'il sortait du self laissant une atmosphère pesante derrière lui.

« Excusez le, il a du mal à dormir ces derniers temps, ça le met sur les nerfs. » s'excusa Reiner avec un rire, il passa une main derrière son cou avec gêne.

« Reiner a raison les garçons ! » ajouta la plus petite de la promo, elle avait des cheveux blonds, et des yeux couleur du ciel, elle était debout avec un sourire. « On est tous un peu fatigué ! Essayons de bien s'entendre ! »

« Christa a raison, j'ai pas envie de voir le nain mourir au bout du premier jour. » se moqua la brune qui était assise à ses côtés.

« Ymir ! » gronda la blonde en se tournant vers la femme qui soupira en détournant les yeux.

« C'est moi que tu traites de Nain, mocheté ? » demanda Conny qui s'approcha d'Ymir avec un sourire sur ses lèvres.

Reiner soupira de soulagement en voyant l'atmosphère rependre son ambiance passée, il s'assit sur le banc et croisa le regard de Bertolt qui soupirait de soulagement. Il se tourna vers la blonde, qui avait encore changée de main, tournant son regard vers le duo. « Annie, tu devais aller le voir. »

« Je dois te rappeler qu'entre lui et moi c'est pas vraiment la joie ? » demanda Annie agacée par le fait qu'elle devait encore une fois se rendre compte de l'état pitoyable de leur relation.

Le grand blond secoua la tête avec un soupir et tourna son regard vers Bertolt pour lui demander de l'aide. « Ce que Reiner voulait dire, c'est que tu es la seule qui peut l'aider pour ça. »

Elle soupira, ne répondant pas alors qu'elle levait les yeux au plafond pour juger son argument. Au bout de quelques secondes elle se leva en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches et en sortant du bâtiment.

* * *

Elle avait fait le tour des bâtiments à sa recherche, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Elle soupira alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, il ne restait qu'un endroit qu'elle n'avait pas visité, la zone d'entraînement pour l'équipement tridimensionnel. Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas rapide et le trouva assit, adossé contre un poteau de soutien, la tête dirigée vers le ciel et les yeux fermées.

Elle s'approcha silencieusement pour s'adosser au même poteau que lui, les bras croisés, elle baissa son regard vers l'homme qui soupira en ouvrant les yeux pour rencontrer son regard azur au dessus de lui.

« Reiner dit que tu ne dors pas beaucoup. » fit remarquer Annie après un long moment de blanc.

« Je n'ai jamais beaucoup dormi de toute façons. » répondit Ray en baissant son regard vers les bâtiments au loin.

« Menteur. » répondit simplement Annie qui s'assit contre le poteau en silence. « Tu dormais parfois jusqu'à midi. »

L'homme soupira alors qu'il levait ses genoux devant lui, pour poser ses bras dessus. « Depuis sept ans, je ne dors plus beaucoup. » se rectifia l'homme, il pouvait l'entendre déglutit, mal à l'aise.

« Tu te donnes mauvaise réputation dès les premières heures. » rigola Annie qui tourna son regard vers lui.

« On est pas vraiment ici pour faire ami-ami. » répondit Ray avec un soupir. « Et puis, j'ai toujours été impulsif quand il s'agit de mon nom. »

« Je sais.. » murmura la blonde, elle soupira, énervée de ne pas pouvoir trouver de mot et prit une profonde inspiration. « Ray, écoute, je.. »

« Annie. » coupa l'homme qui regarda par dessus son épaule pour la voir acquiescer le permettant de continuer. « Je te déteste toujours pour ce qui s'est passé il y a sept ans. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais secoua la tête en baissant les yeux. Bien évidemment, il la détestait toujours, comment avait-elle pu penser qu'il lui aurait pardonné ce qu'elle avait fait ? Elle était idiot d'avoir pensée ça.

« Mais.. » continua l'homme alors qu'il se levait, il essuya son pantalon et leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé au dessus d'eux. « Mais je te serais redevable à vie pour ce que tu as fait il y a neuf ans. »

« Je n'ai rien fait de spécial.. » murmura la femme espérant qu'il n'avait rien entendu, malheureusement, il l'avait fait. Il affichait un petit sourire en fermant les yeux.

« Si, car ce jour là, tu m'as donné un nom. » répondit l'homme calmement. « Ray Stinger, c'est le nom que tu m'as donné ce jour là, moi qui n'avait pas de nom, tu m'en a donné un. Tu m'as donné ce que je n'avais jamais eu : une identité. »


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici quelques trucs à savoir :

"Allons-y" = paroles classique

_"Allons-y"_ = pensées ou bien flash-back (ça dépend de la situation mais vous arriverez à faire la différence ne vous inquiétez pas)

**"Allons-y"** = paroles de Titans

* * *

« Hey, vous êtes prêts pour ce test ? » demanda Reiner qui croisa les bras pour regarder le trio devant lui.

Bertolt acquiesça avec un sourire tandis qu'il se tournait vers les piliers qui composaient le test de l'entraînement tridimensionnel. Certains étaient en train de faire le test en essayant de ne pas tomber. Ray s'accroupit pour s'étirer puis le leva en étirant ses bras vers le ciel. Annie le regarda faire, les bras croisés, son dos dirigés vers le trio.

« Stinger, à ton tour ! » appela Shadis, les bras derrière le dos.

L'adolescent s'approcha, passant à travers quelques recrues et se mit au centre du dispositif, deux autres instructeurs ont accrochés un câble de chaque côté de ses hanches, il sautilla sur place pour juger le matériel et prit une profonde inspiration, faisant signe à Shadis qu'il était prêt.

« Soulevez-le ! » ordonna l'instructeur en chef, un instructeur se tenant devant une manivelle acquiesça.

Le bruit métallique de la manivelle résonna derrière lui, et en quelques secondes, son corps fut soulevé quelques centimètres au dessus du sol, il ne trembla pas, essayant de faire le moins de mouvement possible et quand le bruit de la manivelle s'arrêta, il abaissa ses yeux sur Shadis.

L'homme semblait plutôt impressionné de voir que l'adolescent ne tremblait, il semblait simplement flotter au dessus du sol, il acquiesça en tournant son regard vers la femme aux cheveux noirs répondant au nom de Mikasa Ackerman qui passait le test en même temps. Elle ne bougeait pas, semblant flotter comme Ray.

« Eh bien, il semblerait que nous ayons avec nous deux prodiges. » ricana Shadis alors qu'il se tournait vers les autres recrues qui se trouvaient derrière lui. « Regardez bien, voici ce que l'on appelle une posture parfaite. Observez et apprenez. »

« Stinger. » appela la voix de Mikasa à la droite de Ray, il tourna son regard vers elle, il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que ses cheveux étaient plus courts que la veille, s'était-elle coupé les cheveux dans la soirée ? « Je suis étonnée de voir que tu es capable de tenir sans trembler. »

« Je vais prendre cela comme un compliment je suppose. » soupira Ray causant un bégaiement maladroit à Mikasa qui se rendait compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Je m'excuse, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. » s'excusa la femme en baissant les yeux. « Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que de nombreuses recrues ont eu du mal avec cet exercice. »

Il acquiesça sans un mot et remarqua que les câbles redescendaient pour le poser au sol. Il a détaché lui même les câbles de sa ceinture, il tira quelques secondes sur le câble de gauche et fronça les sourcils.

« Leonhart ! C'est à ton tour ! Tu prends la place de Stinger ! » ordonna Shadis.

Ray soupira en lâchant le câble et en s'écartant, il tourna son regard la blonde qui passait à côté de lui et lui murmura. « Met ton poids sur ton côté gauche quand les câbles te soulèveront, sinon tu tomberas. »

Elle acquiesça ne cherchant pas à comprendre pourquoi il disait ça et se mit entre les câbles pour les attacher à sa ceinture. Elle fit signe Shadis qu'elle était prête et en quelques secondes elle fut soulevé. Elle remarqua aussitôt que le câble de gauche semblait tirer plus que celui à sa droite et mit son poids sur le côté que Ray lui avait conseillé.

Comme prévu, elle se stabilisa dans les airs sans soucis, elle remercia l'homme du regard qui se tenait adossé à un poteau plus loin en baillant. Elle sourit intérieurement en voyant la posture qu'il avait : les bras croisés, le pied droit contre le côté et la tête légèrement abaissée. C'était la position qu'elle prenait à chaque fois qu'elle était adossé à quelque chose depuis qu'elle était jeune, elle était heureuse de voir qu'il avait gardé cette habitude qu'il avait copié.

Elle fut posé au sol quelques secondes plus tard et s'éloigna en ignorant le cri d'Eren qui venait de toucher le sol. Elle s'approcha de Reiner, Bertolt et Ray en silence, le plus grand du groupe la félicitait pour sa réussite.

« Arrête de la féliciter Bertolt, elle va prendre la confiance. » soupira Reiner avec un petit sourire, ses bras croisés. « Attends de voir le prochain entraînement qui porte sur l'utilisation d'un fusil. »

« Je sais me servir d'un fusil. » répondit la blonde qui croisa les bras en se détournant de Reiner.

Reiner haussa les épaules en se détournant de la plus petite pour regarder Ray qui baillait encore une fois « Content de pouvoir faire le prochain test ? »

« On va utiliser des fusils pour tirer sur des cibles à une vingtaine de mètres, je pourrais faire ça les yeux fermés. » se moqua l'homme avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il tournait son regard vers le grand blond qui souriait également.

« Tu vas l'utiliser ? » demanda Reiner avec intérêt, le signe positif de Ray confirma ses pensées et il afficha un nouveau sourire. « J'ai hâte de voir ça ! Pas toi Annie ? Le retour de l'oeil de faucon ! »

Elle détourna son regard, acquiesçant silencieusement, ses bras toujours croisés. Il va donc participer à l'entraînement au fusil ? Depuis leur enfance, il avait toujours eu une vue plus aiguisée que celle de Reiner, Bertolt ou la sienne, il avait toujours eu ce talent pour l'utilisation d'armes à distance.

« Ceux qui ont passés le test, dirigez vous vers le prochain entraînement ! » ordonna Shadis alors qu'il détachait les câbles de la ceinture d'Eren pour l'envoyer à l'infirmerie.

« Allez-y sans moi, je vous rejoindrais, je dois aller le chercher. » annonça Ray qui se redressa pour partir en direction des dortoirs sans un mot.

* * *

Il tira et rata encore une fois la cible situa à une vingtaine de mètres, il grogna en rechargeant une nouvelle balle en caoutchouc et retenta sa chance pour échouer une nouvelle fois.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ! J'ai raté toute mes balles ! » cria Conny avec colère, il lâcha son fusil qui tomba au sol et donna un coup de pied à une pierre.

« Tu t'y prends mal Conny. » fit remarquer Reiner qui s'approcha de lui, son fusil contre son épaule avec un sourire, il était suivit par Bertolt. « Tu ne peux être talentueux à l'équipement tridimensionnel et être bon à l'utilisation au fusil. »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Conny en se tournant vers Reiner, il pointa Ray au loin du doigt. « Alors pourquoi lui il y arrive ! »

Reiner leva son regard vers son ami qui se tenait à une trentaine de mètres de la cible, on genoux gauche était posé au sol tandis que le droit se trouvait à la hauteur de son torse. Il tenait dans ses mains, un fusil dont une partie était posé sur son genoux et l'autre maintenu contre lui avec son épaule. Le fusil était assez différent de ceux de l'armée, le bois était plus sombre et les parties métalliques étaient noires.

L'homme prit une profonde inspiration en posant sa joue droite sur l'arme, il tira la dernière balle qu'il avait en réserve et toucha le centre de la cible comme les dix dernières fois. Il acquiesça en abaissant son arme pour retirer le petit compartiment rectangulaire sur le dessus, il sortit d'autres balles pour les mettre dans le compartiment qu'il replaça sur le dessus de l'arme.

« Hey Ray, laisse moi essayer ton fusil ! » demanda Reiner en s'approchant de l'homme avec un sourire, il agita son bras avec dédain.

« Hors de question. » répondit Ray en soupira pendant qu'il se levait. « T'es loin d'être doux. »

« Je ferais attention, je te le promet. » rassura l'homme en croisant les bras, il soupira lorsque Ray secoua la tête en se détournant de lui. Pourquoi était-il si attaché à ce fusil ? Depuis aussi longtemps qu'il se souvienne il ne l'avait jamais vu avec, alors pourquoi était-il aussi protecteur envers lui ?

« Ray ! » appela une petite voix féminine, il s'arrêta et regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir Christa suivie par Ymir. « Tu es vraiment doué avec un fusil entre les mains, tu pourrais me donner quelques conseils ? J'ai du mal à toucher la cible. »

« Ymir ne peut pas t'aider ? » demanda Ray en faisant un signe de la tête vers la femme en question. « Elle a réussit à toucher quelques fois la cible. »

« Sur dix tirs, j'ai touché la cible seulement trois fois, ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle : réussir à toucher quelques fois la cible. » se moqua Ymir en haussant les épaules, elle tenait son fusil derrière son cou, les bras le tenant.

Ray soupira alors qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux. « Très bien, je vais vous aider un peu. »

Le sourire de Christa s'intensifia de bonheur. « Merci Ray ! » Elle tourna son regard vers Ymir qui sifflotait et tira sa veste pour qu'elle s'incline. « Aller Ymir, remercie-le ! »

Elle grogna en réponse alors qu'elle s'inclinait légèrement. « Ouais, merci. »

Ray acquiesça alors qu'il dirigeait vers filles vers une cible de libre. Il indiqua à Ymir de commencer et la femme posa son fusil contre son épaule en restant debout. Elle mit quelques secondes à viser avant de tirer, la balles effleura la cible circulaire pour toucher le mur de pierre derrière.

« N'hésite pas à t'accroupir, être stable est important. » conseilla Ray qui remarqua qu'Ymir acquiesça pour poser une genoux au sol. L'homme s'approcha et leva légèrement le bout du fusil vers le haut. « Mémorise les changements que je fais. »

Elle acquiesça encore une fois et essaya de distinguer les changements qu'il faisait, après avoir levé l'arme, il avait relever la crosse du fusil pour qu'elle soit bien alignée sur l'épaule. Il s'écarta en acquiesçant et lui indiqua de viser pour tirer.

Elle visage, alignant l'arme vers la cible et tira, à sa grande surprise, la balle toucha le centre de la cible pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entraînement. Elle laissa échapper un sourire fier et se leva avec un rire.

« Hey, merci pour ça Ray ! » remercia Ymir avec un rire alors qu'elle laissait la place à la petite blonde.

Christa copia les gestes d'Ymir et posa un genoux au sol, Ray s'approcha pour relever le fusil et replacer la crosse et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

« Pose ta joue contre le fusil, ça te permettra de mieux viser. » conseilla l'homme, la blonde acquiesça et posa sa joue contre l'arme en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Il s'écarte pour permettre à la blonde de pouvoir tirer quand elle le souhaitait et elle tira, sa balle toucha la cible sous les cris d'étonnements des recrues qui s'étaient regroupés en cercle autour d'eux. Elle se leva avec un rire alors qu'Ymir entourait un bras autour de son cou pour la féliciter.

Ray félicita la blonde du regard et s'écarta, se forçant un passage à travers les recrues, il remarqua qu'à une dizaine de mètres de lui, Annie était adossé contre le mur en pierre, son regard tourné vers lui.

« Ray, ce soir, on peut parler ? » demanda la blonde une fois que l'homme était à portée de voix.

Il soupira en détournant le regard et acquiesça finalement avec quelques secondes de blanc. Elle soupira de soulagement, ce qui était rare pour le signaler et elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

Il remarqua l'étrange visage qu'elle faisait et il regarda derrière lui, il remarqua que Reiner avait approchée des caisses et avait posé cinq tasses, toutes alignées, il faisait des grands signes de bras avec un sourire idiot collé sur son visage.

« Ray ! Essaye de les toucher de là où tu es ! » cria Reiner alors qu'il était à une soixantaine de mètres de lui.

L'homme soupira en retirant son fusil de son épaule et prit position sur le sol, un genoux à terre et l'autre relevé. Il posa son arme sur son genoux à la hauteur de son torse, et s'abaissa pour que sa joue touche le fusil.

Annie croisa les bras alors qu'elle bougeait pour pouvoir le regarder sur le côté, elle croisa les bras et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant un détail sur le fusil, il avait au niveau de la crosse un insigne formant une fleur, elle avait déjà vu ça quelques part.

La réalisation la frappa quelques secondes plus tard quand elle pouvait enfin se souvenir du lieu où elle avait vu l'arme pour la première fois. _« Ray.. tu l'as vraiment fait ? »_

Elle sursauta presque en l'entendant prendre une profonde inspiration, le bruit de la balle qui fut propulsée hors du fusil résonna avant que quelques secondes plus tard, un bruit métallique ne résonne montrant qu'il avait touché une des cinq tasses. Quatre autres détonations résonnèrent suivit par quatre bruit métallique, un blanc s'installa avant que quelques recrues se mettent à applaudir devant la performance.

Ray soupira en se leva, passant la sangle qui tenait son arme sur son épaule. Il se tourna vers Annie pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait lui dire avant qu'elle n'ait été interrompue par Reiner mais s'arrêta en voyant qu'elle semblait être dans ses pensées.

Il détourna son regard et s'éloigna d'elle pour rejoindre Reiner qui courrait vers lui pour passer un bras autour de son cou pour le féliciter. Bertolt arrivait plus calmement vers lui.

« Tu n'as perdu la main depuis le temps ! » remarqua Reiner en traînant le duo en direction du dortoir. « Bien que tu faisais ça avec un lance-pierre, mais ça ne change pas grand-chose. »

« Si tu retires, le poids du fusil et sa puissance de feu, ça ne change pas grand-chose en effet. » répondit Ray avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

L'homme à déposé son fusil sur son lit qu'il enleva dans le tissu qu'il avait prit avec lui et suivit le duo en direction du self, le soleil commençait à se coucher encore une fois. Le plus grand du trio ouvrit la porte, certains étaient à l'intérieur pendant que d'autre étaient resté sur le terrain de tir pour continuer à s'entraîner, la démonstration de Ray ayant remonté le moral à quelques recrues qui tentaient de reproduire ce qu'il avait fait.

« Sinon, comment tu tiens le coup ? » demanda Reiner alors qu'il prenait un bol avec le plat de ce soir, avec un morceau de pain et une tasse.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda Ray avec un froncement de sourcil, il tendit un verre à Bertolt qui le remercie et prit un verre pour lui, suivant le chef de leur groupe en direction de là où Annie était assise, la tête baissée en train de fixer la soupe dans son assiette.

Reiner s'assit en face de la femme, Bertolt à côté de lui, forçant Ray à s'asseoir à côté d'Annie. Reiner leva ses doigts pour tapoter sur le coté de sa tête en signalant qu'il voulait parler de ses yeux.

« Oh ça ? » s'étonna l'homme aux cheveux ébène. « Pour l'instant tout va bien, mais ça va commencer à devenir compliqué. »

« Combien de temps peux-tu tenir encore ? » demanda Bertolt en murmurant après avoir regardé autour de lui que personne ne pouvait l'entendre.

« Quelques mois mais je ne tiendrais pas la fin de l'année. » soupira Ray en baissant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé de te faire subir ça Ray. » s'excusa Reiner en passant une main derrière son cou. « Je sais que je t'ai forcé à tenir le cou.

Ray acquiesça en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Se retenir était l'une des plus horrible sensation, son corps hurlait pour libérer le pouvoir enfouit en lui. La sensation pouvait disparaître s'il apprenait à gérer ses sentiments, la colère n'aidait en rien, mais comment être calme quand il était entouré d'idiot ?

« Changeons de sujet, Reiner. » demanda Bertolt avec un sourire.

L'homme acquiesça en croisant les bras. « Si l'on veut remplir notre mission, on va devoir couper notre groupe en deux, l'un ira dans les murs et l'autre non. Annie, Ray, faîtes en sortes d'être dans le top dix. »

« Compris. » répondit Ray en acquiesçant, il se tourna vers Annie qui acquiesça montrant qu'elle l'avait écouté. Il soupira en finissant de manger et posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde qui se tourna vers lui. « Allons dehors. »

Annie acquiesça et Reiner adressa un sourire à Ray que Bertolt imita. Une fois le duo était hors de vue, Reiner soupira en prenant une bouchée de son pain. « Je n'arrive pas à savoir depuis quand cela a commencé. »

« Depuis qu'Annie a choisit de lui tourner le dos. » répondit Bertolt en déglutissant. « C'est à se moment là que tout à changé, pour lui, pour elle, pour nous. »

Reiner soupira en croisant les bras. « Je comprends pourquoi elle a fait ça, j'aurais fait la même chose.. » Il leva les yeux vers le plafond. « C'est à croire que le destin souhaite qu'il fasse ce qu'il a fait. »

* * *

Ils ont marchés pendant presque 30 minutes pour s'éloigner du camp, ils voulaient être persuadé que personne ne pouvait les entendre discuter. Ray savait que quelque soit la discussion, elle se terminerait par des cris. Il secoua la tête alors qu'il s'adossait contre le tronc d'un grand arbre. Annie limita et s'assit contre l'arbre en face de lui.

Un long blanc s'installa entre les deux alors qu'aucun ne souhaitait commencer. Annie jouait avec sa frange, entourant quelques mèches autour de son doigt, pour les dérouler quelques secondes après. « Ton fusil.. il vient de Rosemary.. pas vrai ? »

« Oui, c'était celui de Rosemary. » répondit l'homme dans un murmure en soupirant.

Elle acquiesça en détournant le regard. Bon sang, elle était capable de gérer n'importe qu'elle personne avec son attitude froide et distante mais était incapable d'aligner trois mots quand elle lui parlait. « Tu.. l'as volé ? »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté, ses mains se sont serrés en des poings alors qu'il laissait échapper un faux rire. « Je ne suis plus un gamin Annie, j'ai finalement compris que voler c'était mal. Non je ne l'ai pas volé, je l'ai acheté, j'ai économisé durant de nombreuses années pour me l'acheter. » Il tourna son regard vers la blonde, lui permettant de voir que ses pupilles devenaient de plus en plus fine au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. « Penses-tu que je suis encore le voleur que tu as connu ? »

« Non, tu n'es pas le voleur que j'ai connu en effet, tu as changé.. » murmura la blonde qui rapprocha ses genoux de son visage.

« Tu ne me connais pas Annie, tu m'as donné un nom, je pensais que je comptais un minimum pour toi mais j'avais tort, j'ai été naïf d'y croire ! » cria l'homme en se levant, il amena une main à son front lorsque ses yeux le brûla.

« Tu comptais pour moi ! Tu comptes et tu compteras toujours à mes yeux ! » répondit la blonde en criant, se levant également, malgré la différence de taille, elle ne voulait pas lui donner raison. Elle avait gardé le silence bien trop longtemps pour pouvoir continuer.

« Je comptais pour toi hein ? » se moqua l'homme en croisant les bras. « Alors pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ce jour là, hein ? Je venais chaque jours chez toi, lancer ces pierres sur tes volets dans l'espoir que tu ouvres ta fenêtre pour me crier dessus comme tu le faisait, mais au contraire, tu n'as jamais ouvert ta fenêtre ! C'est ton père qui est venu me parler ! Me dire que je devais partir ! Que je n'avais plus rien à faire ici ! Et quand j'ai pu enfin te voir après quelques jours, tu m'as dit de partir, tu ne voulais plus me voir ! Et pour quelle raison ? » demanda l'homme, elle ne répondit pas, sachant très bien que c'était une question rhétorique, il connaissait déjà la réponse. « Tu es trop faible Ray, je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi, je ne veux plus te voir, disparaît. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur, les souvenirs lui revenant en tête, elle n'avait jamais oublié ce jour là, le jour où elle avait détruit leur relation, le jour où elle avait trahit toute la confiance qu'il avait en elle.

* * *

Ray s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, il essuya la sueur sur son front alors qu'il s'adossait à l'un des nombreux arbres de la forêt. Il afficha néanmoins un petit sourire en baissant les yeux sur le petit sac en plastique qui contenait du pain avec des pépites de chocolat. Il avait réussit à en voler un ce matin en passant dans le marché, l'homme qui tenait la boutique lui avait courut après sur une longue distance mais il avait pu le distancer en courant entre les nombreuses petites ruelles pour finalement sortir de Liberio et se diriger vers la forêt.

Il connaissait la route par coeur à force de la faire tout les jours depuis une année entière. Un autre sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se redressait. « Annie va être contente j'en suis sûr ! J'ai enfin pu prendre le désert qu'elle adore ! »

L'enfant de six ans laissa échapper un petit rire alors qu'il reprenait sa course en direction de la maison de sa meilleure amie. Il y a quelques jours, Monsieur Leonhart lui a dit de partir et de ne plus revenir, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ? Annie était-elle malade ? Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis presque un mois maintenant, elle ne venait plus jouer avec Bertolt, Reiner et lui.

Il savait qu'elle n'aimait pas quand il volait des choses, elle allait encore lui crier dessus mais c'était pour la bonne cause, si elle était malade alors son désert préféré allait sûrement l'aider à aller mieux !

Il acquiesça pour lui même alors qu'il pouvait enfin voir la forme familière de la maison d'Annie, il s'approcha en marchant, se cachant derrière les arbres et vérifia que Monsieur Leonhart n'était pas là. Il avait beaucoup réfléchit à son plan, Monsieur Leonhart partait tout les jours pendant deux heures, laissant Annie seule à la maison. Il devait profiter de ce temps là pour aller la voir.

Il acquiesça persuadé que son plan était le meilleur plan de tout l'univers et regarda la maison, il fut surprit de voir la petite blonde dans le jardin, en train de s'entraîner à exécuter les techniques que son père lui avait enseigné.

Il fut surprit de voir que ses cheveux avaient été attachés en un chignon, généralement, et aussi loin qu'il puisse se souvenir, elle avait toujours eu les cheveux détachés. Il secoua la tête et regarda autour de lui et se précipita en courant vers elle.

« Annie ! » cria le jeune homme heureux de pouvoir enfin la voir. La jeune fille sursauta en se tournant pour remarquer avec horreur que Ray se précipitait vers elle. « Je suis heureux de pouvoir enfin te voir, ça fait un mois que je ne t'avais pas vu ! Tu étais malade ? »

Le regard innocent du jeune garçon lui fit mal au cœur et elle recula de quelques pas pour mettre de la distance entre lui et elle. « Tu ne devrais pas être là.. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je serais partit avant que ton père ne revienne ! » assura le garçon avec un rire, il s'est soudainement souvenu de ce qu'il avait prit avec lui et fouilla dans la poche pour en sortir le petit pain aux pépites de chocolats. « Tiens ! J'ai volé ça ! Je pensais que tu étais malade, donc je pensais qu'en mangeant ce que tu adores tu irais mieux ! »

La jeune fille fut forcée de prendre le petit gâteau quand le garçon le poussait dans ses mains, elle le regarda fouillé à travers ses poches pour en sortir un petit papier.

« J'ai calculé comme tu me l'a apprit ! » dit le garçon en montrant les nombreux calculs, la plupart ayant un résultat faux. « Il me faut attendre encore 195 ans avant de pouvoir acheter le fusil que nous avons vu dans chez le magasin de Rosemary ! »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, reculant d'avantage en secouant la tête, elle déglutit avec difficulté, ses jambes menaçant de l'abandonner, elle tremblait de peur, peur de l'enfant. Il était trop gentil, beaucoup trop. Il était loin d'être fort, à vrai dire, il était le plus faible entre Bertolt, Reiner et elle, il se faisait battre à chaque fois, mais il a toujours sourit peu importe ce qui se passait.

Elle savait qu'il tenait à elle, il était son meilleur ami, et elle était sa meilleure amie. S'il apprenait la vérité il souhaiterait la suivre et il mourra. Elle ne pouvait pas accepter cela, elle ne pouvait pas autoriser cela.

« Ray.. » murmura la jeune fille, le jeune homme l'ignora et continua à parler.

« Tu aurais du voir la tête du vieux boulanger ce matin ! Il était tellement en colère ! J'ai courut aussi vite que possible ! Je suis sûr que j'aurais pu te battre à la course ! » expliqua le garçon en faisant de grand geste pour prouver ses paroles.

Les larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, et la blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieur pour les retenir. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, elle s'était promit de ne plus le faire, elle devait être forte.

« Ray ! » cria Annie, cette fois-ci, le garçon s'arrêta de parler pour pencher la tête sur le côté, l'incitant à continuer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration en fermant ses yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, Ray recula de quelques pas en ayant remarqué que les orbes azur qu'il connaissait étaient devenu aussi froide que l'hiver et ne montrait aucune émotion. « Ne revient plus ici, Ray. »

« Hein ? » demanda le garçon avec un petit rire nerveux. « Que veux-tu dire par là ? Oh attends je sais ! J'ai oublié de prendre de la limonade ! Pardonne-moi, j'en prendrais la prochaine fois, promis ! »

Annie secoua la tête alors qu'elle faisait quelques pas vers lui, elle lança le gâteau sur un côté, sous le regard horrifié du garçon, ça lui faisait mal, il souffrait, elle pouvait le voir. Mais elle devait continuer. Elle attrapa le col de ses vêtements et le tira vers lui, arborant un sourire faux, un sourire qui la faisait ressembler à une psychopathe.

« Tu es trop faible Ray, je ne peux pas rester avec quelqu'un d'aussi faible que toi, je ne veux plus te voir, disparaît. » se moqua Annie alors qu'elle le poussait, le faisant tomber par terre. Elle se détourna de lui, faisant exprès de marcher sur le gâteau qu'elle avait jeté plus tôt. Elle regarda néanmoins par dessus son épaule, et la vision qu'elle avait devant elle, avait faillit la faire pleurer, l'homme tremblait, assit sur le sol, il tremblait de peur, les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré il y a une année, il pleurait.

* * *

« Je n'ai jamais oublié tes paroles ce jour-là ! » cria le garçon avec un rire, ses yeux semblaient briller dans la nuit, montrant les pupilles qui ressemblaient à des traits verticaux. « Depuis ce jour, je me suis juré de devenir fort ! Je vais te prouver que je peux être plus fort que toi ! Tu n'auras plus à me regarder avec ce regard méprisant que tu as utilisé sur moi ce jour là ! Je vais te faire ravaler tes paroles et je te montrerais à quel point je suis fort ! Je vais détruire tout ces maudits Eldien, tout ces démons ! Et je prouverais au monde entier ma valeur ! »

Annie haleta alors que la lumière de la lune illumina la zone dans laquelle ils étaient, cela lui permettait de voir que les yeux de l'homme brillaient à présent, les pupilles parfaitement droite, un sourire psychopathe sur ses lèvres alors que ses dents devenaient pointues, ses ongles s'agrandissent formant presque des griffes alors qu'il riait en reculant de quelques pas.

Elle avait été idiote, elle savait que la colère était capable de lui faire perdre le contrôle, pourtant elle n'y avait pas fait attention, elle avait laissé cela se produire, si elle ne l'arrêtait pas maintenant, il pourrait perdre le contrôle et il ne se calmerait que de lui-même lorsque son démon intérieur aura décidé qu'il avait assez joué.

« Non ! » hurla Annie en secouant la tête, elle le poussa contre l'arbre en prenant son visage entre ses mains, faisant sursauter l'homme qui grogna pour tenter de la repousser. « Ray tu dois te calmer ! » Il répondit par un grognement alors qu'il enfouissait ses griffes dans les bras de la femmes, le sang coulant lentement jusqu'au sol. « Regarde mes yeux ! »

Il secoua la tête en essayant de détourner le regard mais la prise de la femme était trop forte et il fut obligé de regarder ses orbes azur, il haleta en voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas y voir la lueur froide qui lui faisait peur, il ne pouvait pas voir ce regard vide, il n'y avait que celui de la jeune fille qu'il avait connu devenu maintenant une belle adolescente.

Il tenta de reprendre son souffle alors qu'il tombait assit, adossé contre l'arbre, la femme le suivit en s'agenouillant, ne quittant pas ses yeux du regard. « Que vois-tu ? »

« Toi.. » murmura l'homme en reprenant lentement son souffle.

Elle fut heureuse de voir que ses yeux cessèrent de briller et que ses pupilles reprenaient leur formes habituelles, ses dents et ses ongles ont reprit leur formes habituelle et elle soupira de soulagement. Reiner était inquiet au sujet du temps qu'il pouvait encore tenir, eh bien, il semblerait qu'il allait pouvoir tenir plus longtemps que prévu, la crisé étant passé, elle était contente d'avoir pu gérer cela avant qu'elle ne devienne trop importante.

« Je t'en prie, Ray, reste plus faible que moi.. » supplia la femme dans un murmure, son sourire disparaissant. Il la questionna du regard, trop épuisé pour parler, elle posa une main sur la cicatrice qu'il avait sur le cou et afficha un petit sourire en posant son front contre le sien. « Je ne veux plus revivre le moment de notre première rencontre, je ne veux plus être paralysé par la peur, maudissant ma faiblesse. C'est à mon tour de te protéger Ray, je n'aurais pas le pouvoir de le faire éternellement, je veux le faire pendant le temps qu'il me reste. »

« Tu as toujours été plus forte que moi Annie.. » soupira l'homme en baissant les yeux. « Tu me battais toujours quand on s'entraînait au corps à corps, tu étais plus rapide que moi à la course, tu as une plus grande endurance que moi.. Même après avoir prit l'Injection Alpha, je reste plus faible que toi.. »

« Si j'avais su que tu prendrais l'Injection Alpha, je t'aurais expliqué pourquoi nous devions arrêter de nous voir.. » soupira la blonde qui s'écarte de l'homme pour s'asseoir devant lui. « Mon père a entendu parlé d'un programme pour des enfants âgés d ans, afin qu'ils deviennent des réceptacles pour les Titans que Mahr possédait. Mon père a proposé ma candidature et j'ai été choisi. Je ne voulais pas te le dire, car je savais que tu voudrais y participer également, je voulais que tu restes à Liberio en sécurité, que tu m'attendes, je suis consciente que c'est égoïste, j'ai d'abord pensé à mon bonheur avant le tiens, je sais que j'aurais du t'en parler.. Mais je souhaitais que tu sois en sécurité, même si je ne méritais pas ton pardon.. »

« Ce qui est fait est fait Annie, nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé.. » répondit finalement l'homme après un moment de silence, il avait pu reprendre son souffle, et prit note mental de remercier Annie plus tard d'avoir pu calmer la crise qui s'est terminée par des blessures légères sur le bras de la blonde, la fumée s'échappant déjà de ses blessures pour la soigner. Il leva les yeux vers son visage, il semblait plus détendu qu'auparavant, il semblerais que parler de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a sept ans lui faisait du bien.

« Quand le Capitaine Sieg nous avez rassemblé, Reiner, Bertolt, Marcel, Porco, Peak et moi pour nous présenter un nouveau membre dans l'équipe, j'ai eu un sentiment de peur qui m'a envahi quand je t'ai vu après tout ce temps. » avoua la blonde dans un soupir. « Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle de toi, personne ne t'avais revu depuis ce jour, je me suis imaginé des centaines et des centaines de scénario différent mais je n'avais jamais prévu que tu ais cherché à entrer dans l'unité des guerriers. »

« Il est compliqué d'y entrer, seuls ceux ayant été choisit pour être un réceptacle d'un des Titans Primordiaux peuvent y entrer, je n'ai même pas pu passer les test d'admission pour l'armée. » se moqua l'homme de lui même en haussant les épaules. « Et c'est à peu près à ce moment que j'ai rencontré le Professeur Teners, avec deux autres recalés, nous avons été choisit pour être des sujets d'études pour le projet Alpha. » expliqua l'homme qui leva les yeux vers les étoiles. « Nous avons tout les trois subit une Injection Alpha, qui comme tu le sais, contenait du liquide cérébro-spinal mélangé à de nombreuses drogues, empêchant la transformation en Titan. Nous avons passé une semaine dans une prison le temps que notre corps s'adapte. »

« Je ne veux même pas imaginé la douleur que tu as dû subir pendant ce temps.. » murmura la blonde qui secoua la tête en l'imaginant hurler de douleur.

« Au bout d'une semaine, les deux autres étaient morts, je suis le seul à avoir survécu. La conséquence de cela a été une modification de la couleur de mes yeux passant de l'émeraude au doré et une augmentation drastique de mes capacités physiques. » finit l'homme en soupirant.

« J'aimais tes yeux verts.. Ils dégageaient une douceur qui arrivait toujours à calmer mes peurs.. » murmura la blonde en enfouissant sa tête dans ses genoux pour éviter son regard.

« Ray Stinger.. » murmura l'homme avec un petit sourire qui se forma sur son visage. « Le nom d'un héros d'une histoire pour enfant, pactisant avec un démon pour gagner en force pour réaliser son rêve.. »

« Arrête ça, Ray. » coupa la blonde qui leva son regard en colère contre l'homme le faisant sursauter. « Ce ne sont que des coïncidence, tu ne vas pas mourir, je ne le permettrais pas. »

« Et je dois rester les bras croisés alors qu'il ne te reste que dix années à vivre ? » demanda l'homme qui détourna la tête pour la regarder de travers.

« J'ai fais ce choix, Ray, et je vais l'assumer. » soupira la femme en prenant son nez entre ses doigts, elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation, surtout pas avec lui. « Plus vite la mission sera terminée, plus vite nous pourrons rentrer. »

« Tu as fais ce choix, hein ? » répéta l'homme, un sourire sordide apparaissant sur ses lèvres. « On te l'a imposé surtout. Ton père a imposé cela, il a forcé sa fille à abandonné son enfance pour devenir un soldat, un soldat qui a du sang sur les mains. Une fille qui s'est retrouvé obligée à devoir se cacher derrière une attitude asociale, froide et distante pour se persuader qu'elle peut résoudre tout ses problèmes seule. »

Annie écarquilla les yeux en les levant vers lui, comment avait-il pu voir à travers elle ? Depuis combien de temps est-il conscient de ça même ? Elle était loin d'être une fille douce comme elle l'avait pu l'être durant son enfance, elle préférait de loin un couteau comme cadeau qu'un collier ou un bracelet comme de nombreuses adolescente de son âge.

« J'ai peut-être perdu la couleur émeraude de mes yeux, mais je n'ai jamais perdu la mémoire, j'ai tout de suite comprit ça quand je t'ai revu après toute ses années. La Annie que j'ai connu se cache derrière une multitude de barrière, mais je sais qu'au fond, elle est là. Tu ne laisse certes plus tes cheveux détachés comme tu le faisais à l'époque, tu t'énerves certes bien plus qu'à l'époque, tes sourires et rires sont devenu rare, mais je peux encore te voir à travers tout ça, je peux encore voir l'enfant que j'ai connu, celle qui m'a offert du pain après l'avoir sauvé, celle qui m'a offert le toit de sa maison pendant quelques mois jusqu'à ce que je trouve un endroit pour dormir, celle qui m'a apprit à lire et à écrire, celle qui m'a apprit que voler c'était mal. » énuméra l'homme avec un doux sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il baissait les yeux, ses yeux brillaient de nostalgie. « Il y a une chose qui n'a pas changé chez toi Annie, ce sont tes yeux, et ils me disent tout ce que tu as pu vivre durant tout ce temps. Malgré tout ce qui a pu se passer, tu es toujours la fille que j'aime. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit cri en levant son regard vers lui, une rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues, qu'avait-il dit ? Dieu, elle se détestait, elle n'arrivait jamais à garder son calme et sa facette froide et distance quand il était autour d'elle, cela l'irritait au plus haut point.

« Qu'as-tu dis ? » demanda la femme en déglutissant voulant une confirmation de ce qu'elle avait entendu.

Il laissa échapper un petit sourire qu'elle pu aussitôt reconnaître comme étant un sourire joueur, il allait jouer avec elle, et cela l'énervait car elle avait très bien entendu ce qu'il avait dit, mais n'avait pas le courage de le répéter, comme si c'était quelque chose qui lui était interdit.

« Ce que j'ai dis ? Au sujet de la beauté de tes yeux ? » demanda l'homme, il apprécia aussitôt la rougeur qui s'intensifiait sur les joues d'Annie lorsqu'il complimenta ses yeux, la forçant à détourner le regard et à jouer avec sa frange mal à l'aise. « Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais ta nouvelle coupe de cheveux ? Je trouve que cela te donne un air plus séduisant. »

« Arr-arrête ça, Ray ! » bégaya la femme, incapable de maintenir son attitude froide plus longtemps, elle se leva et lui tourna le dos pour croiser les bras et prendre une profonde inspiration, elle devait se calmer.

Elle regarda par dessus son épaule en entendant le bruissement des feuilles lui indiquant qu'il se levait en grimaçant, il n'avait fait qu'une crise depuis qu'il avait eu son Injection, et la dernière crise avait été assez sévère, demandant la transformation du Titan Mâchoire pour le calmer en l'enfermant dans sa mâchoire. D'après le Capitaine Sieg, les capacités de l'Injection Alpha seraient très intéressante pour l'armée Mahr, Ray étant devenu le cobaye de la nation pour choisir si oui ou non cette Injection allait être utilisé à plus grand échelle.

« J'ai dis que je t'aimais Annie. » répéta finalement l'homme, estimant qu'il avait assez joué avec la gêne de la blonde qui sursauta en se tournant vers lui, la rougeur toujours présente. « Depuis que nous sommes enfant, mais je l'ai réalisé que depuis quelques années. »

« Je t'ai fais souffrir, je ne mérite pas tes sentiments, Ray.. » déglutit la femme qui détourna son regard.

« S'il te reste que dix années à vivre, je veux pouvoir profiter du peu de temps qu'il reste devant toi pour t'aimer. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs et avoir regretté de n'avoir pas pu avouer mes sentiments. » expliqua l'homme avec un doux sourire, conscient qu'il ne pourrait pas la forcer, il garda ses distances, ouvrant seulement ses bras.

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur en jetant un coup d'oeil à ses bras qui l'invitaient presque à venir, elle détourna le regard. Avait-elle vraiment le droit à ça ? Son argument était correct, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre, mais, entretenir une relation avec lui, en avait-elle vraiment le droit ? Deviendrait-elle faible si elle le faisait ?

Elle secoua la tête devant ses pensées et tourna encore une fois son regard vers lui, les années avaient été bénéfiques pour lui, bien qu'elle s'était réprimandé d'avoir eu ce genre de pensées, mais son corps s'était développé assez bien, elle avait finit par avouer qu'il était attrayant à son plus grand désarrois.

Bien que la couleur réconfortante émeraude ait disparu de ses yeux pour être remplacé par un or parfois froid quand il devenait sérieux, elle pouvait voir encore la douce lueur de l'enfant qu'elle avait connu. Il lui sourit et elle pu reconnaître le sourire enfantin qu'il lui avait montré de nombreuses fois étant enfant.

Ses doutes et ses questions ont disparues en voyant son sourire, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle a fait un choix, pour le meilleur et pour le pire elle a fait son choix, elle s'est précipité dans ses bras, entourant son buste avec les sien et enfouissant son visage dans son épaule, appréciant la façon dont ses bras se refermaient autour d'elle.

« Si tu en parles à Reiner et à Bertolt, je détruirais chaque os de ton corps. » menaça la voix d'Annie qui était étouffée par le corps de l'homme qui laissa échapper un rire.

« Je pense que cela va être compliqué, ils vont le remarquer, et tu le sais. » répondit l'homme en riant, frottant son dos de haut en bas, il prit note mental de refaire cela la prochaine fois, elle semblait appréciait au vu du soupir de bonheur qu'elle faisait.

« Si tu en parles aux autres, je détruirais chaque os de ton corps alors. » rectifia Annie qui resserra son emprise autour de lui.

« Compris. » répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

« Pas de démonstration en public. » continua Annie en s'écartant un peu de l'homme. « Du moins, pour l'instant.. »

« Donc en privé, ça passe ? » résonna l'homme faisant semblant de réfléchir, il remarqua qu'elle acquiesçait avec une rougeur. Il prit cela comme un feu vert, et posa une main sur sa joue tandis que l'autre se posa sur sa hanche.

Il s'abaissa légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, le sentiments était incroyable, ses lèvres étaient douce. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant, et il supposait qu'Annie non plus, bien qu'elle semblait très à l'aise avec ça, passant ses mains derrière son cou pour approfondir le baiser, il ressemblait à son caractère, puissant et doux à la fois.

Ils se sont séparés en haletant, un léger filet de bave reliait leurs lèves quand ils se sont écartés de quelques centimètres. Annie afficha un petit sourire, l'un des rares vrais sourires qu'elle ne donnait rarement.

« Même pour ça, tu es plus forte que moi. » soupira l'homme avec un sourire sur le visage.

Elle laissa échapper un rire qui résonna comme une mélodie dans ses oreilles et lui donna un léger coup de poing sur la poitrine. « Arrête de me faire sentir comme une fille faible. »

Il laissa échapper un rire et prit les devant, avant de s'arrêter pour tendre la main vers la blonde qui détourna le regard avec une légère rougeur avant de la prendre dans la sienne. Ils ont marchés pour retourner vers le grand campement, demain, ils commenceront par des cours théoriques suivit par des combat au corps à corps avant de finir avec l'utilisation de l'équipement tridimensionnel.

Annie baissa les yeux sur leur main liés et apprécia la chaleur et le sentiment que celui lui procurait, sa main était plus grande que la sienne, loin de celle qu'elle avait déjà pu tenir étant enfant. Le garçon n'avait aucun véritable talent étant enfant, à part sa vue aiguisée et sa capacité à savoir bien utiliser un lance-pierre mais il avait quelque chose que peu de personne avait à Liberio : le courage.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient déjà rendu devant le dortoirs des filles, l'homme lui souhaitait bonne nuit avant de faire demi-tour en direction de son propre dortoir. Elle soupira en ouvrant doucement la porte et en se dirigeant vers son lit qui se trouvait au fond de la salle, en dessous de celui d'Ymir et de Christa.

Elle avait deux lits pour elle, elle se considérait chanceuse que son regard et son caractère ait pu permettre de repousser toute personne qui aurait pu lui demander de dormir dans le lit à côté du sien.

Elle s'assit sur le matelas dur avec un soupir et retira ses bottes qu'elle posé à côté d'elle, sur le sol, elle retira rapidement le reste de ses vêtements, les posant à moitiés pliés sur sa table de chevet et enfila ses vêtements de nuit.

Elle baissa les yeux sur son sac qui dépassait à moitié de sous son lit et le tira, l'ouvrant silencieusement pour fouiller à l'intérieur, elle en sortit un petit livre, donc la couverture était bleu malgré qu'elle soit en mauvaise état à cause des années.

Elle l'ouvrit, la nostalgie s'emparant d'elle en redécouvrant depuis longtemps les pages du livre pour enfant. Elle ferma les yeux, s'autorisant un petit sourire en repensant à une scène en particulier.

* * *

« Hey Annie, l'histoire que tu m'as montré la dernière fois, c'est quoi la fin ? » demanda le petit Ray, ses jambes se balançant alors qu'ils étaient assit sur le canapé moelleux qui se trouvait dans le salon de la blonde.

Elle leva les yeux de son livre et tourna les pages pour arriver à la fin. Elle toussa pour attirer l'attention de l'homme lui permettant de lire les quelques phrases qui s'y trouvait, sachant que le garçon ne savait pas encore bien lire malgré les cours qu'elle lui donnait.

« Le chevalier Ray s'aventura dans le château de l'empereur qui détenait son amie, il prit son épée et poussa la grande porte en bois pour y voir le méchant homme en armure noire, non loin de lui, Maya, son amie, ligotée autour d'un poteau. L'empereur menaça le chevalier Ray qu'il allait tuer Maya s'il ne faisait pas demi-tour, le chevalier refusa et libéra Maya, ils se sont tout les deux enfuit en direction de la porte mais le chevalier n'était pas dupe, il savait que l'empereur préparait quelque chose. Il s'arrêta dans sa course et poussa Maya hors du chemin de l'épée de l'empereur pour la protéger. Dans un dernier effort et un dernier acte de bravoure, le chevalier tua l'empereur et tomba au sol, il avait enfin réussit sa mission : celle de sauver son amie, il pouvait mourir avec le sourire. » raconta Annie avant de fermer le livre, elle tourna la tête vers le garçon qui semblait triste. « Tout va bien Ray ? »

« Cette histoire est triste, pourquoi le chevalier ne peut pas vivre heureux avec son amie ? » demanda le garçon en croisant les bras. « Est-ce parce qu'il a fait un pacte avec un démon alors que c'était interdit par le village ? »

La blonde secoua la tête alors qu'elle ouvrait le livre à la dernière page. « Non, je pense que tout ce que voulait le chevalier c'était sauver son amie, peu importe le prix, c'est le chevalier du courage après tout. » expliqua la petite fille avec un sourire, elle remarqua que l'enfant ne semblait pas être plus heureux après ça et elle se leva pour prendre une crayon sur une table, se dirigeant vers l'enfant pour poser le livre à côté de lui. Elle écrivit quelques phrases. « Si cette histoire est triste, il suffit de la modifier ! »

* * *

« Le chevalier évita l'épée de l'empereur et le tua avec la sienne, libérant son amie de la menace de l'homme. Ils vécurent heureux tout le long de leur vie. » murmura Annie en touchant les phrases qu'elle avait écrites il y a de nombreuses années. Elle rangea le livre dans son sac en secouant la tête, enlevant l'élastique qui tenait ses cheveux et se coucha sous la couverture. « Je te protégerais Ray, peu importe le prix, c'est la seule mission qui compte à mes yeux. »


	3. Chapitre 3

Voici quelques trucs à savoir :

"Allons-y" = paroles classique

_"Allons-y"_ = pensées ou bien flash-back (ça dépend de la situation mais vous arriverez à faire la différence ne vous inquiétez pas)

**"Allons-y"** = paroles de Titans

* * *

Il laissa échapper un bâillement et frotta son œil avec sommeil, l'Injection, bien qu'elle lui avait permise d'améliorer ses capacités physiques, l'empêchait de dormir une nuit entière à cause de cauchemar fréquent, il ne dormait rarement plus de quatre heures par nuit, et avait finit par s'habituer à ce rythme de vie.

Il s'était réveillé avant la plupart des soldats comme à son habitude et après s'être étiré quelques secondes dans le dortoir, il a prit toute ses affaires et s'est dirigé vers le bâtiment des sanitaires. Le soleil s'était à peine levé et Ray s'arrêta pour profiter de la fraîcheur de la matinée et du levé du soleil, illuminant tout le camp d'entraînement.

« Tu es du genre à te lever tôt ? » demanda une voix masculine.

Ray tourna la tête en direction de la voix pour y voir un homme légèrement plus grand que lui, il avait de court cheveux noirs et quelques tâches de rousseur sur le visage. Il portait un short noir et un t-shirt blanc et tenait dans ses mains tout le nécessaire pour se laver.

« J'ai pris l'habitude de me lever tôt. » répondit Ray en acquiesçant. « Tu es Marco Bott, pas vrai ? »

L'homme fut étonné que Ray connaisse son nom et acquiesça avec un sourire, rangeant ses affaires sous l'un de ses bras pour lui tendre une main. « En effet, et tu es Ray Stinger, le cadet le plus précis au fusil de toute la 104e promo. »

Ray soupira au fait d'être déjà connu pour son talent d'utilisation d'un fusil et acquiesça en attrapant sa main pour la secouer par politesse. « C'est bien moi. » confirma Ray. « Il y a peu de monde qui se lève à cette heure, je suppose que tu es du genre à te lever tôt. »

« J'essaye de toujours me lever plus tôt que les autres, ça me laisse du temps pour étudier si besoin. » répondit Marco alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les sanitaires suivit par Ray.

Ils ouvrirent la porte et tournèrent à droite, sachant que que la partie gauche était réservée aux femmes. Ray s'est dirigé vers les éviers pour se brosser les dents pendant que Marco s'était dirigé vers les douche pour se laver, l'homme aux yeux dorés pouvait entendre l'eau couler et l'ignora pour profiter d'un moment de calme pour se brosser les dents.

Il ne regarda pas dans le miroir, évitant de voir les orbes dorés dans le reflet, à chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans le miroir, il lui était impossible pour lui de voir son apparence humaine, il voyait une créature dont les pupilles étaient fines et verticales, les dents pointues plus grande que celle de sa forme humaine, lui donnant l'apparence d'un monstre.

C'était le résultat de l'Injection Alpha, elle n'avait pas pour but de renforcer simplement les capacités physiques, mais également de créer des soldats hybrides capable d'être contrôlé par Mahr. Grâce à des pilules, il pouvait réveillé le pouvoir qui sommeillait en lui, augmentant ainsi ses capacités physique de manière drastique, mais il devait faire attention, il ne devait prendre qu'une pilule par jour, elle lui permettait de garder le contrôle. S'il prenait deux pilules, il deviendrait violent et attaquerait tout ceux autour de lui, et s'il prenait trois pilules il se transformerait en Titan sans pouvoir inverser la transformation, et deviendrait un Titan sans cervelle, cherchant à dévorer tout les humains qui passeraient devant lui.

Pour l'instant, il n'a jamais eu a utiliser plus d'une pilule, et il espérait qu'il pourrait se limiter à une seule pilule dans le futur. Il soupira en crachant la mousse qu'il avait dans la bouche et se rinça avec un verre d'eau. Il enleva ses vêtements de nuit qui consistait en un simple pantalon gris avec un t-shirt blanc et enfila un pantalon de survêtement noir avec un gilet de la même couleur, il laisse ses affaires pour se laver plus tard et sortit du bâtiment en étirant ses bras au dessus de sa tête.

Il se dirigea vers le terrain d'entraînement et commença une série de pompe, s'entraîner lui permettait de ne pas penser à sa mission : chercher le Titan Originel. Après la destruction de Shiganshina ils auraient espérés qu'il se montrerait mais ce ne fut pas le cas, la menace du Roi Karl Fritz il y a plus de 100 ans stipulait que si Mahr attaquait Paradis, il utiliserait son pouvoir du Titan Originel pour envoyer les Titans des Murs contre Mahr. Pourtant, deux années après la destruction de Shiganshina, et par conséquent de la perte du territoire du mur Maria, l'actuel Roi n'avait rien fait.

Cela signifiait deux choses : soit le roi ne possédait plus le Titan Originel, ce qui était très peu probable, soit il a vraiment une très bonne raison de ne pas l'utiliser. Dans les deux cas, il fallait enquêter, c'est la raison pour laquelle Reiner a décidé que lui et Annie devraient entrer dans les Brigades Spéciales, pour enquêter et dans le meilleur des cas, récupérer le Titan Originel.

L'homme soupira en arrêtant sa série de pompe pour s'asseoir en tailleur pour reprendre son souffle. Contrairement à Reiner, Bertolt et Annie, il n'avait pas vraiment d'utilité, ce n'est pas sa capacité à savoir utiliser un fusil qui ferait la différence, et ses capacités une fois éveillées par la pilule n'était rien à côtés des capacités de ses trois amis.

_« Je savais depuis le départ que j'aurais un rôle de soutiens, le Capitaine Sieg me l'a dit avant notre départ, mon rôle est de soutenir Reiner, Bertolt et Annie et de faire en sorte que Mahr ne perdent pas un Titan Primordiaux. Pourtant, j'ai échoué lorsque Marcel s'est fait bouffé, j'aurais dû utiliser une pilule, il aurait peut-être survécu si je l'avais fait. »_ pensa l'homme en soupirant pendant qu'il croisait les bras. _« Je ne vais pas refaire deux fois la même erreur, peu importe le prix, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre un Titan de plus. Si je venais à mourir, un autre soldat finirait pas être capable de tenir l'Injection Alpha, mais si nous perdions un autre Titan Primordiaux, alors Mahr sera détruite. Nous devons absolument réussir la mission pour que nous puissions rentrer à la maison. »_

« Je ne suis même plus étonnée de te voir déjà debout à cette heure. » soupira une voix qu'il connaissait très bien, le faisant sursauter, il regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir Annie, les bras croisés, entièrement habillée dans la tenue standard de soldat. « Je suis étonnée que tu arrives à tenir debout avec le peu de temps de sommeil que tu réussis à avoir. »

« Hein ? » s'étonna l'homme avec surprise. « Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Ne me dis pas que c'est Bertolt qui te l'as dit ! »

« Non, tu viens de le faire. » répondit simplement la femme qui afficha un petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres en voyant l'homme réaliser son erreur pour se lever en soupirant.

« C'est un coup-bas ça. » fit remarquer l'homme qui s'approcha de la femme, il regarda derrière elle s'assurant que personne ne se trouvait dans la zone pour déposer ses lèvres sur son front, la faisant rougir légèrement. « Je réfléchissais à propos de tout ça, notre mission. »

« J'y pense depuis quelques jours également, je trouve ça inquiétant. Le Roi n'a toujours pas agit. » confirma Annie qui secoua la tête, éloignant la rougeur de ses joues.

« Je suppose que nous allons devoir mettre ça de côté pendant un moment, avec le camp d'entraînement, enquêter va devenir compliqué. » soupira Ray en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Un long blanc s'installa entre les deux alors que l'homme fermait les yeux pour profiter du vent frais. « Annie, si tu avais le choix entre vivre à Mahr ou sur Paradis, quel serait ton choix ? »

« C'est quoi ce genre de question ? » demanda la blonde qui se tourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils, elle remarqua que ses yeux étaient fermés et soupira en levant les yeux vers le ciel. « Je veux juste rentrer chez moi, mon père m'a demandé de rentrer, peu importe si la mission était un succès ou non. Alors que nous arrivions à récupérer le Titan Originel ou non, je ferais en sorte de nous ramener à la maison. »

« Je mettrais le monde en feu et en cendre si cela signifiait pouvoir obtenir la liberté. » murmura l'homme gagnant un froncement de sourcil de la part de la blonde. Il se tourna vers elle et lui adressa un sourire pour la rassurer. « Ce n'est rien, juste une phrase que j'ai pu lire dans un livre il y a longtemps. »

« C'est une phrase plutôt sordide, j'ignore quel genre de livre tu as pu lire durant toute ses années, mais je pense que tu devrais changer ta bibliographie. » soupira Annie alors qu'elle s'éloignait en direction du self.

Il suivit la femme du regard alors qu'elle s'éloignait et afficha un sourire, en effet c'était une phrase sordide, mais malgré tout, chaque membre de leur groupe avait du sang sur les mains. Bien que Bertolt, Reiner et Annie lui ont maintes fois répétés qu'il n'était responsable de la mort de personne, à ses yeux c'était faux. Il était responsable de la mort de Marcel, s'il avait mangé une pilule il aurait pu le sauver, tandis que le trio n'a pas pu se transformer sous peine de tuer tout ceux autour.

Il soupira en levant son regard vers Reiner et Bertolt qui se trouvait devant le bâtiment des sanitaires en lui faisant des signes. Il afficha un sourire alors qu'il se dirigeait vers eux, il devait se concentrer sur le jour présent, un pas après l'autre, un jour après l'autre.

* * *

Les cours théoriques étaient de très loin les pires cours possibles, ils apprenaient principalement les techniques d'élimination des Titans, les formations militaires à connaître, à démonter et remonter leur équipement, la significations des signaux de fumées.

Donc la plupart de ce qu'ils apprenaient n'étaient pas vraiment intéressant, sauf les formations, ainsi que le remontage et démontage de l'équipement et les signaux de fumées, qui étaient les seuls sujets qui méritaient un peu d'attention de la part du groupe de quatre guerriers qui se trouvaient au fond de la salle.

« Je met en jeu mon repas de ce soir que Jäger ne va pas réussir le test de l'équipement Tridimensionnel. » annonça Reiner en murmurant en direction de Bertolt et Ray qui étaient assit autour de lui, Annie se trouvait sur la droite de Ray.

« Ne dit pas ça Reiner, il est venu nous demander de l'aider hier soir. » souligna Bertolt qui se pencha pour voir le trio sur sa droite. « Tu ne l'as pas vraiment aidé en plus. »

« Tu as raison, mais comment veux-tu expliquer à quelqu'un comment rester stable ? C'est quelque chose que tu dois ressentir au plus profond de toi, c'est ce qui fait de toi un vrai soldat ! » répondit le blond en frappant son torse avec son poing.

« Dans mes souvenirs, il me semble que tu tremblais légèrement Reiner. » fit remarquer Ray avec un petit sourire alors qu'il regardait le tableau et l'instructeur qui dessinait la forme d'un Titan, sa tête était soutenue par son bras gauche, ce qui l'empêchait de voir le grand blond, mais il était persuadé que l'homme avait froncé les sourcils.

« Je n'avais pas prévu que le câble de gauche soit défectueux. » répondit Reiner en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. « Je veux dire, tu l'as sentit pas vrai ? Il tirait plus que celui de droite. »

« Bien évidemment que je l'ai remarqué, mais ça ne m'a pas empêcher de faire une posture parfaite. » se moqua l'homme en essayant d'imiter la voix de Shadis sur ses derniers mots. « Et puis, Annie est passé derrière moi, et elle a moins tremblé que toi, cela prouve qu'elle est supérieur à toi mon cher Reiner. »

La blonde en question tourna son regard vers le trio d'homme sur sa gauche alors que l'une de ses mains tenait sa tête avec ennui. Elle continua d'observer le duo Reiner-Ray qui se disputaient pour savoir qui était le meilleur et soupira finalement en détournant son regard du duo au bout de cinq minutes.

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement Reiner, son caractère l'ennuyait et il l'énervait encore plus depuis la mort de Marcel, le voir prendre le caractère et le comportement de son ami mort la dégoûtait au plus haut point. Bertolt était mieux que lui, bien que son manque de confiance en ses capacités l'énervait parfois, néanmoins, il n'a jamais tenté de l'énerver et ne il ne l'avait jamais critiqué sur sa taille qu'elle détestait.

Il n'y avait vraiment que Ray qu'elle appréciait tout particulièrement, était-ce parce qu'elle l'aimait ? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment, en tout cas, elle appréciait les petites attentions qu'il lui faisait quand personne ne regardait, bien que Reiner et Bertolt finiraient par l'apprendre un jour ou l'autre. Elle détestait se sentiment de faiblesse quand il était autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être plus douce quand ils étaient seuls, elle supposa qu'elle allait devoir s'y habituer.

« Cadet Stinger ! » cria l'instructeur devant le tableau en pointant son bâton vers l'adolescent en question.

« Oui Monsieur ! » répondit Ray en se levant et en faisant son salut militaire, sa chaise avait faillit tombée avec la vitesse à laquelle il s'était levé, gagnant un ricanement de la part de Reiner qui croisa les bras.

« Il semblerait que mon cours soit moins intéressant que vos petites discutions, pouvez-vous me dire de quoi je parlais ? » demanda l'homme en croisant les bras et en montrant le tableau qui montrait un dessin de Titan.

L'adolescent déglutit en réalisant qu'il n'avait absolument rien écouté au cours, il ne pourrait pas inventer quoi que ce soit. Il s'apprêtait à répondre qu'il n'en avait aucune idée, mais un cahier fut placé dans le coin de sa vision avec quelques notes de la part d'Annie qui détournait aussitôt le regard.

« Vous parliez de l'importance de la vitesse lorsque nous essayons de tuer un Titan, il est important de prendre de la vitesse afin que la lame puisse rentrer plus facilement dans la chair, évitant ainsi de l'émousser trop rapidement, mais il faut faire attention à utiliser le gaz correctement afin de ne pas se retrouver à terre. » récita l'adolescent en fixant l'instructeur dans les yeux, les baissant parfois pour regarder ce qu'Annie avait écrit.

L'instructeur fut étonné que l'homme ait pu répondre à la question et toussa pour répondre. « Très bien cadet Stinger, il semblerait que vous ayez écouté ce que j'ai dis, mais arrêtez de discuter avec vos camarades à l'avenir. »

« Bien Monsieur ! » répondit l'adolescent avant de tirer sa chaise pour s'asseoir avec un soupir, Reiner lui frappa l'épaule avec un petit rire et Ray lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers la blonde à sa droite pour lui rendre son cahier. « Merci Annie, tu m'as sauvé sur ce coup là. »

La blonde ne répondit pas, se contentant de simplement acquiescer en regardant le talent avec son air habituelle désintéressé. Elle ne tourna son regard que lorsque Ymir qui se trouvait devant Ray se pencha en arrière avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Bien joué l'as de la gâchette. » félicita la femme avant d'être attiré en avant par Christa qui lui chuchotait de se taire.

Après une trentaine de minute, la cloche indiqua la fin des cours théoriques pour le début de l'entraînement au corps à corps. La plupart des cadets ont soupirés à la fin du cours, l'instructeur n'avait aucun talent pour rendre son cours plus attractif, certains s'étaient endormit après une dizaine de minute.

Le groupe s'est levé et sont rapidement sortit, Bertolt et Reiner ont prit les devant, discutant au sujet d'un livre que le plus grand des deux voulait montrer au blond. Ray et Annie sont restés à l'arrière, l'adolescente semblait presque heureuse de pouvoir enfin pratiquer contre d'autre personne au corps à corps.

« Hey Annie, un petit combat, ça te dit ? » demanda Ray les mains derrière la tête arborant un grand sourire sur le visage. « J'ai pratiqué les mouvements que tu m'avais montré il y a longtemps ! »

Elle laissa apparaître un petit sourire alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la zone sableuse, elle a prit le couteau en bois posé sur le sol et s'est éloigné de l'homme de quelques mètres. « Eh bien, montre moi à quel point tu t'es amélioré, mais je tiens à te prévenir. » prévint la blonde alors qu'elle agrippait fermement la poignée du couteau, son sourire disparaissant de son visage pour que son regard devienne sérieux. « Je me suis également entraîné durant tout ce temps. »

Il acquiesça en prenant sa position de combat qui ressemblait un peu à celle d'Annie, il levait ses deux poings devant son visage, l'un en face de l'autre, et recula sa jambe droite en prenant une profonde inspiration, il expira lentement alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils pour regarder la blonde devant lui, elle n'allait pas lui faire de cadeau, il devait donc y aller à fond.

Annie fut la première à faire le premier pas, s'élançant vers l'homme en pointant son couteau devant elle, il a tenté de lui attraper l'avant-bras qui tenait l'arme mais elle lui attrapa le bras le tirant vers lui, il haleta de surprise et nu pas le temps de réagir et il sentit ses jambes se faire balayer et il se retrouva sur le dos, à regarder le ciel jusqu'à ce que le visage de la blonde apparaisse au dessus de lui, tenant le couteau contre le coeur avec un petit sourire.

« Mort. » se moqua la femme avec un petit sourire, alors qu'elle voyait l'homme encore choqué de s'être retrouvé aussi rapidement sur le sol. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main qu'il attrapa pour se lever, elle lui donna le couteau avec un sourire. « Retente ta chance. »

Il acquiesça en prenant le couteau et recula, il observa le couteau en prenant une profonde inspiration, il expira et se mit en position. Il la regarda prendre sa position habituelle de combat, les bras levés au niveau de sa tête. Elle acquiesça pour lui dire qu'elle était prête et l'homme se précipita vers elle.

Il savait qu'elle allait le frapper avec sa jambe, c'était son coup préféré, et le plus dangereux. Quand il remarqua que sa jambe se levait légèrement, il s'abaissa évitant son cou et balaya ses jambes la faisant tomber en arrière. Alors qu'il se levait pour l'attaquer, il afficha un sourire, sur de lui qu'il allait gagné, néanmoins, il fut surprit de sentir les jambes d'Annie s'entourer autour de son torse, bloquant l'un de ses bras le long de son corps et l'autre fut bloqué alors qu'il tendait le bras vers elle.

Il grogna de douleur en tombant à genoux et tenta de se libéré mais le résultat ne fut pas à la hauteur de ses attentes car elle resserra son emprise autour de ses jambes le faisant grogner, elle lui attrapa le bras tendu qui tenait la couteau et avec une légère pression sur ses articulations il lâcha l'arme en soupirant.

« Putain ! » jura l'homme en essayant encore une fois de se libérer en vain. Il soupira en abandonnant permettant à la blonde de libérer son torse pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir.

« Tu t'es amélioré Ray. » félicita Annie en lui tendant la main pour qu'il puisse se relever, il l'attrapa et détourna le regard, il savait qu'il allait se faire battre, pourtant, il espérait inconsciemment qu'il aurait pu tenir plus longtemps.

« Encore une fois, Annie ! » demanda l'homme qui se baissa pour attraper le couteau il recula de plusieurs mètres, il prit une profonde inspiration et afficha un petit sourire narquois forçant la blonde à soupirer et à se mettre en position de combat.

Ray a attendu que la femme lui dise qu'elle était prête et s'élança vers elle, il remarqua qu'elle préparait sa jambe pour son coup favoris et afficha un petit sourire alors qu'il s'arrêtait pendant qu'elle balançait sa jambe droite vers les hanches de l'homme. Il leva son coude sur sa trajectoire et grimaça lorsque sa jambe rentra en contacte avec son coude, des fourmillements ont traversés sont corps et il secoua la tête pour se concentrer.

Annie ne sembla pas être dans un meilleur état, elle avait abaissé sa jambe rapidement en grognant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il bloque son attaque avec son coude, elle jugea sa jambe en la posant au sol et grimaça lorsque la douleur parcouru son corps, elle ne pouvait pas utiliser la capacité de régénération de son Titan pour l'aider, pas avec tout ce monde autour.

Elle fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se reculait pour prendre une position défensive, elle avait été forcé d'être sur la défensive seulement deux fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, la première fois étant quelques mois après leur rencontre quand elle avait commencé à lui apprendre à se battre, et la seconde fois était maintenant.

Elle afficha un petit sourire, il avait progressé, il n'avait pas perdu sa motivation d'essayer malgré le fait qu'il savait qu'il allait perdre. Au yeux du monde, il n'avait rien de spécial, il n'était pas particulièrement très puissant au corps à corps, pas forcément très endurance, il était un soldat moyen qui avait simplement un talent pour l'utilisation d'un fusil et de l'équipement Tridimensionnel. Mais à ses yeux, il était au dessus de la plupart des recrues de la promo, il avait peur des Titans, comme beaucoup de personne, mais il n'a jamais abandonné, malgré la peur, malgré les difficultés, il s'était toujours battu, son courage et sa détermination faisait de lui l'homme le plus fort à ses yeux.

Elle secoua la tête pour évacuer ses pensées et se concentré sur le combat, elle se tourna évitant de justesse le coup de couteau qu'il avait tenté de faire, elle bloqua les coups de poing qu'il tentait de lui mettre pour la déstabiliser et s'abaissa lorsqu'il imita son coup préféré en balançant sa jambe vers son buste.

Elle profita qu'elle soit accroupie pour le balayer avec sa jambe valide, le faisant tomber en arrière et se précipita vers lui, le ratant de peu lorsqu'il roula sur le côté pour l'éviter, se relevant en haletant, il essuya la sueur sur son front. Il attendit qu'elle se relève pour afficher un petit sourire, il avait tenu bien plus longtemps que la dernière fois, pour lui c'était déjà une victoire.

Alors qu'il allait s'élancer contre Annie, il s'arrêta en la voyant froncer les sourcils, elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Ray se retrouva à plat ventre sur le sol en grognant quand quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un se retrouva sur son dos.

Il tourna la tête pour voir un homme de sa taille, les cheveux brun clair sur le haut de sa tête, il se souvenait de lui, il lui semblait avoir entendu qu'il voulait entrer dans les Brigades Spéciales durant une discussion le soir, son nom était Jean Kirschtein, ce dernier grogna de douleur.

« Krischtein, dépêches-toi de descendre de mon dos avant que je n'essaye de te tuer. » menaça Ray en lui jetant un regard noir faisant sursauter l'homme qui ricana de gêne.

Jean se leva en dépoussiérant sa tenue et tendit une main vers Ray qui l'accepta pour se relever, il grimaça lorsque son dos lui demanda de l'attention.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Jean avec inquiétude, alors qu'il voyait Ray mettre une main derrière son dos en grognant. « Je suis désolé pour ça, je me battais contre Mikasa mais elle m'a envoyé volé sur plusieurs mètres. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant de la part d'une bête comme elle. » fit remarquer Annie qui s'approcha en soupirant, elle tourna son regard vers son nouveau petit-ami, remarquant qu'il se tenait le dos, elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'homme afficha un petit sourire pour la rassurer.

Jean pâlit devant la scène, les deux recrues considérées comme les plus effrayantes à cause de leur regard se trouvaient maintenant devant lui, le fait qu'il soit tombé sur Ray était déjà un problème en soit, mais le fait qu'il ait interrompu le combat qu'il avait contre Annie causait un plus gros problème.

« Écoutez les gars, je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu votre combat. » s'excusa Jean avec un petit rire alors qu'il passait une main derrière sa nuque.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. » soupira Ray alors qu'il se détournait de Jean avec un signe de la main, s'éloignant suivit par Annie qui boitait légèrement à cause de sa blessure à la jambe qu'elle ne pouvait pas soigné.

Il se sont éloignés du groupe, se dirigeant vers un bâtiment qui se trouvait près de la zone d'entraînement au corps à corps, une fois persuadé que personne ne se trouvait autour d'eux, l'homme s'assit en tailleur en soupirant. Il suivit Annie du regard alors qu'elle s'adossait contre le mur, elle retira sa botte droite et remonta son pantalon, laissant la fumée entourer sa jambe pour la soigner.

« Désolé pour ça. » s'excusa l'homme en passant une main derrière son cou, faisant signe à sa cheville enflée.

« Ce n'est pas un problème, je peux me soigner. » fit remarquer Annie qui abaissa son pantalon une fois sa jambe soignée, elle enfila sa botte et sautilla pour juger l'état de sa jambe. Elle acquiesça une fois contente de la régénération et se dirigea vers l'homme pour s'accroupir derrière lui. « Mais ce n'est pas ton cas, laisse moi voir ton dos. »

Il acquiesça sachant parfaitement qu'elle n'allait pas le laisser refuser et retira sa veste brune, permettant à la blonde de relever son sweat noir à capuche assez haut pour voir une petite forme bleu/violette au milieu de son dos, elle passa sa main dessus et exerça une légère pression gagnant un grognement de l'homme. Elle pressa ses doigts sur le côté de la blessure, vérifiant que ses muscles aux alentours allaient bien et attendit un grognement qui ne venait finalement pas.

« Ce n'est pas très grave, ça se soignera avec le temps, mais tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie quand tu en auras le temps. » conseilla Annie qui remit le sweat en place pour se lever.

L'homme se releva avec un grognement et acquiesça en enfilant sa veste brune. Il étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête et se tourna en direction du terrain d'entraînement, les mains sur les hanches.

« Ray ! Annie ! » s'exclama Bertolt qui courrait vers eux avec un sourire, il n'était pas accompagné de Reiner pour une fois, ce qui était rare. Il s'arrêta devant le duo en souriant. « L'un de vous deux est libre pour un entraînement ? Reiner est occupé avec Eren. »

Ray tourna la tête en direction d'Annie qui secoua la tête en croisant les bras et en détournant le regard. « Je suppose que je vais y aller alors. » annonça Ray avec un petit rire, il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Annie qui tourna son regard vers lui « Viens me chercher si tu recherches un adversaire. J'essayerais de tenir plus longtemps la prochaine fois. »

Elle acquiesça en regardant le duo s'éloigner pour s'affronter, il semblerait que c'était Bertolt qui allait jouer le rôle de l'agresseur, car il avait le couteau dans les mains. Il discuta rapidement avec Ray, des paroles qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre là où elle était. Elle soupira alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le terrain d'entraînement, si elle restait immobile sur le côté, Shadis pourrait la voir et elle finirait par faire des tours de terrain, chose qu'elle ne voulait pas faire.

Elle trouvait cet entraînement inutile, le seul intérêt était de l'occuper pendant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne finisse par gagner. Elle parcourut les recrues en les regardant se battre et jugea leur position du regard. Alors qu'elle regardait un duo de femme qui se battait, elle percuta quelqu'un sans le vouloir, quand elle leva les yeux elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Reiner qui se tenait devant elle avec un sourire.

« Alors Annie, tu sais à force de rester là, à ne rien faire, le ciel va te tomber dessus, et déjà que tu es pas bien grande, je n'imagine même pas ce que tu deviendrais. » se moqua Reiner avec un rire, Eren qui se trouvait à côté de lui pâlit en voyant le regard noir qu'Annie jetait au blond. Il fut surprit lorsque Reiner posa ses mains sur ses épaules et l'approcha d'Annie en lui donnant un couteau dans les mains. « Allez Eren, montre lui comment un vrai soldat doit se comporter. »

« Hein ? » s'écria Eren avec surprise en regardant Reiner s'éloigner de quelques pas. « Mais c'est toi qui ! » Il n'avait pas le temps de dire autour chose alors que le regard noir d'Annie le fit déglutir, elle se mit en positon et le brun prit une profonde inspiration en pointant son couteau devant lui. « Bien, tu sais comment faire, pas vrai Annie ? »

Il s'élança vers elle, pointant son arme devant lui, et fut surprit de voir qu'elle balança sa jambe contre la sienne, le faisant tomber à genoux pour tenir sa jambe douloureuse en grognant. Elle repoussa sa frange et se tourna vers Reiner qui semblait surprit. « C'est bon ? »

« Non, tu dois lui prendre son couteau, c'est la règle. » signala l'homme en croisant les bras, montrant d'un signe de la tête le couteau encore présent dans la main d'Eren.

« At-attend Annie ! » s'écria Eren en se levant alors qu'il voyait la blonde s'approcher de lui. « Il y a une façon très particulière de le faire ! »

Elle ne répondit pas et lui attrapa l'avant bras pour balayer ses jambes et le soulever, le renversant sur le dos, les jambes en l'air. Elle avait le couteau dans les mains et repoussait encore une fois sa frange en regardant Reiner qui ricanait mal à l'aise.

« C'était quoi ce coup ! » s'étonna Eren en regardant Annie.

« Un coup que m'a apprit mon père. » soupira Annie en se tournant vers Reiner. Elle lui envoya l'arme qu'il attrapa alors qu'elle reprenait sa position de combat.

« C'est à ton tour. » signala Annie, son regard toujours noir de sa critique sur sa taille.

« Alors, c'est à dire que.. » ricana Reiner avant que de remarquer le regard d'Eren toujours couché sur le dos, dans sa position étrange.

« Reiner fait le, c'est bien toi qui disait que tu allais lui montrer comment un vrai soldat doit se comporter, pas vrai ? » demanda le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

Reiner toussa alors qu'il agrippait l'arme dans sa main, un regard remplit de détermination brilla dans ses yeux. « Tu as raison, parfois un soldat se retrouve dans une situation où il ne peut pas reculer. »

Il s'élança vers Annie et il nu pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'en quelques secondes il se retrouva dans la même position qu'Eren, la blonde tenant le couteau qu'elle jeta par terre en repoussant sa frange et en s'éloignant du duo.

Elle continua sa route en regardant les recrues se battre et s'arrêta pour regarder de loin Ray et Bertolt qui se battaient l'un contre l'autre, ce dernier n'avait plus son couteau, ayant sûrement choisit d'être dans le rôle du soldat, et évitait avec difficulté les attaques de Ray.

« Hey Annie ! » appela une voix féminine qui fit sursauter la blonde qui se retourna pour voir une fille aux cheveux noirs qui étaient attachés en deux couettes de chaque cotés de ses épaules, ses yeux étaient gris-bleu et elle portait un grand sourire sur son visage. « Oh, je t'ai fais peur, excuse moi. »

« Tu m'as juste surprise Mihna. » répondit simplement Annie alors qu'elle détournait son regard de l'adolescente pour regarder Bertolt et Ray encore une fois. Elle avait pu discuter avec Mihna quelques fois, principalement quand elles étaient dans le dortoir, et bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Mihna discutait souvent avec elle, elle trouva sa présence acceptable.

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps, Reiner, Bertolt, Ray et toi ? » demanda la fille qui s'approcha pour se tenir à côté de la blonde.

« J'ai connu Ray quand j'avais quatre ans. Nous avons commencés à jouer avec Bertolt et Reiner quand nous avions cinq ans. » répondit simplement Annie, choisissant ses mots avec soin pour être le plus vague possible.

« Et bien, nous nous connaissons que depuis deux jours, mais je peux dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre toi et Ray. » ricana l'adolescente qui mit une main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire lorsqu'elle remarqua le visage surprit d'Annie qui se tournait vers elle. « J'ai toujours eu un don pour remarquer ce genre de chose. Alors, j'ai raison ? »

La blonde détourna le regard, essayant de cacher la légère rougeur sur ses joues et acquiesça rapidement avant de se retourner vers Mihna dont le sourire s'était illuminé. « Mais ne dit rien à personne. »

« Tu as ma parole ! » répondit l'adolescente qui s'apprêtait à poser une autre question avant qua la cloche indiquant la fin de l'entraînement ne résonne, signifiant qu'ils devaient tous aller manger.

Elle se tourna vers Annie pour la voir déjà partir en direction du self rattrapé rapidement par Ray les mains dans les poches, un sourire au visage. L'homme s'apprêtait à parler avant de grimacer quand Ymir s'approcha de lui pour entourer son cou avec un bras en rigolant, le félicitant d'avoir de ses combats, Christa se trouvait à côté d'Annie et essayait de discuter avec elle, ne recevant que des réponses courtes.

« Franchement je suis impressionné mon pote ! » s'écria Ymir qui poussant la porte avec sa main libre. « Tenir aussi longtemps contre la femme la plus froide de la promo, c'est pas donné à tout le monde, dommage que la tête de cheval te soit tombé dessus, j'aurais aimé voir la fin du combat. »

« Annie aurait gagné. » fit signaler Ray en prenant une assiette de soupe avec un morceau de pain. « Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire. »

« Ne dit pas ça ! » s'exclama Christa qui s'assit à côté d'Annie pendant qu'Ymir s'assit à côté de Ray. « Je suis sûre que tu l'aurais mise dans une situation compliquée à gérer. »

« Je suis d'accord avec ma Christa d'amour. » ajouta la grande brune qui croqua dans son morceau de pain. « Qu'en pense la plus froide de toute la promo ? »

« Ray est un bon combattant, il a pu me mettre dans une situation qui m'obligeait à rester sur la défensive. » répondit simplement Annie en prenant une bouchée de sa soupe.

« Je suis d'accord, notre petit Ray s'est bien amélioré. » ricana Reiner qui passa derrière l'homme en question, ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de s'éloigner suivit par Bertolt pour s'asseoir à une autre table.

Ray soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux et prit une bouchée de son pain, écoutant à moitié la conversation entre Ymir et Christa que Mihna avait finit par rejoindre au bout de quelques secondes, il pouvait dire qu'Annie écoutait à peine aussi.

Alors qu'il mangeait une sensation particulière le fit frissonner, avec l'Injection Alpha, il avait reçu la capacité de sentir la présence de Titan autour de lui, et cette sensation était présente à l'instant présent, il regarda autour de lui, comment pouvait-il sentir un Titan alors qu'il était entouré d'humains ? Est-ce que son corps réagissait aux Titans de Reiner, Bertolt et Annie ? C'était une possibilité, bien qu'avec le temps, il avait finalement pu s'habituer à leur présence.

Il secoua la tête essayant d'ignorer cette sensation et continua à manger, Annie ne semblait pas avoir remarquer son comportement étrange et il remercia les dieux pour ça, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup trop pour lui pour son bien, il trouvait son comportement très mignon il devait l'avouer. Alors qu'il regardait la blonde, il pouvait voir Mihna afficher un petit sourire en le regardant, il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça et l'ignora en détournant le regard.

* * *

Il sautilla sur place pour mesurer le poids des deux boites métallique qui se trouvaient de chaque côtés de son corps et qui contenaient trois lames dans chaque boites. Les bouteilles de gaz étaient pleine et le moteur dans son dos de le gênait pas. Il baissa les yeux sur les poignées dans ses mains.

Il y avait trois gâchettes, celle du haut était utilisée pour tirer les câbles et celle du bas pour rembobiné, la troisième se trouvait devant les deux autres et permettait d'éjecter les lames qui étaient accrochées aux poignées.

Certains étaient déjà partit avant lui dont Annie, Reiner et Bertolt. Il acquiesça pour lui-même et lança ses câbles dans une branche d'un grand arbre, il fut propulsé contre la branche et lança une seconde fois ses câbles un peu plus loin. La sensation était étrange, il fallait faire attention à la vitesse à laquelle on était projeté.

Après une dizaine de minute, il a pu comprendre le système et essaya des mouvements un peu plus risqué, comme faire quelques virages serrés entre les branches. De là où il était, il pouvait voir certaines recrues qui tressaillaient pendant qu'ils volaient, tandis que d'autre était sur des branches pour vomir.

Un cri pu atteindre ses oreilles et il se tourna vers l'origine du cri, un soldat de sa taille aux cheveux court et blond tombait dans le vide, le soldat lança ses câbles pour se rattraper mais les câbles ont touchés l'air avant de retomber.

Ray changea sa route et se propulsa en direction de l'adolescent, il lança ses câbles vers une branche sous le jeune homme qui tombait et se propulsa vers lui, augmentant sa vitesse en utilisant du gaz. Il attrapa de justesse son bras alors que leur deux corps furent brutalement immobilisé à cause de la longueur maximale des câbles de Ray.

L'adolescent qui était tombé haleta de surprise et resserra sa prise autour du bras de l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui le tenait.

« Je vais te soulever assez haut pour que tu puisses envoyer tes câbles, prépares toi ! » ordonna Ray attendant que le blond acquiesce pour le soulever lentement en grognant, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller à l'infirmerie et son dos lui faisait atrocement mal. Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde, il a pu soulever assez haut l'adolescent pour qu'il puisse lancer ses câbles sur la même branche que Ray, se propulsant dessus pour tomber à genoux en haletant.

« Tu m'as sauvé la vie.. » murmura le blond en levant les yeux vers Ray qui tomba assit sur la branche pour reprendre son souffle.

« Stinger ! Wagner ! » cria Shadis alors qu'il atterrissait sur la branche où se trouvait les deux cadets qui se levèrent pour faire le salut militaire. « Que s'est-il passé ?! »

« Monsieur ! J'ai été négligeant je n'ai pas fait attention à la distance réglementaire pour utiliser mes câbles et je suis tombé, c'est Ray qui m'a sauvé ! » expliqua le blond, une sueur coulant le long de son visage.

L'instructeur fronça les sourcils et soupira alors qu'il s'approchait des deux cadets, l'un semblait plus impressionné que l'autre et l'homme en profita pour rapprocher son visage du sien. « Thomas Wagner, combien de fois je t'ai dit de faire attention à la distance réglementaire pour les câbles ? »

« Au moins une dizaine de fois monsieur ! » cria Thomas en réponse en fermant les yeux.

Shadis soupira en faisant demi-tour. « Stinger, tu peux y aller. »

« Compris, Monsieur. » répondit simplement l'adolescent qui sauta dans le vide avant de lancer ses câbles pour s'éloigner du duo, il pouvait apercevoir Thomas le remercier du regard avant qu'il ne tourne derrière un arbre.

Ray soupira et continua sa route, à sa droite, à une centaine de mètre il pouvait voir Mikasa et Armin, et même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, il pouvait entendre clairement Eren qui avait enfin réussit après plusieurs essais à se tenir droit lors du test de la Manœuvre Tridimensionnel, il s'était avéré que sa ceinture avait un défaut de fabrication.

« Yo Stinger ! » cria la voix de Conny au dessus de lui, suivit par Jean et Sasha, la fille patate ayant courut toute une après-midi après avoir mangé une pomme de terre devant Shadis lors du rite de passage.

« Oh ce n'est que toi Springer. » se moqua Ray alors qu'il prenait appui sur une branche d'arbre pour se propulser plus loin en envoyant ses câbles.

« Comment ça ce n'est que moi ?! » s'écria Conny en fronçant les sourcils, il grimaça en remarquant le sourire narquois sur le visage de Ray qui l'ignorait. « Ok monsieur avec la posture parfaite ! Je te propose une course pour savoir qui de nous deux est le plus rapide ! »

« Une course ? » répéta Ray en s'arrêtant sur une branche, Conny se posa à côté de lui alors que Jean et Sasha se posaient sur une branche au dessus d'eux.

« Exactement, le premier à atteindre la zone de rendez-vous donnée par Shadis gagne ! » expliqua Conny avec un sourire. « Jean et Sasha vont nous suivre pour dire qui aura gagné. »

« Que gagne le gagnant ? » demanda Ray sachant très bien qu'il y aurait toujours quelque chose à gagner avec Conny.

« Le respect de l'autre. » annonça Conny alors qu'il se tournait vers la direction à prendre. « Jean ! Tu donnes le départ ! »

Ray soupira alors qu'il se tournait dans la direction de Conny, il prépara ses poignées en les agrippant fermement et leva ses yeux vers Jean.

« Vous êtes prêts ? » demanda l'adolescent en remuant ses bras pour avoir l'attention de Ray et de Conny. « Très bien, alors partez ! »

Conny fut le premier à partir en lançant ses câbles, Ray lui sauta dans le vide pour lancer ses câbles, profitant du mouvement de balancier pour utiliser un peu de gaz dépassant ainsi Conny, il regarda par dessus son épaule, offrant un petit sourire à l'homme avant de regarder devant lui pour continuer.

« Connard ! Je vais te montrer à quel point je suis fort ! » s'écria Conny avec un sourire s'élançant pour gagner du terrain et rattraper Ray.

Ils se sont retrouvés tout les deux à côtés, essayant de dépasser l'autre, Jean et Sasha se trouvaient de chaque côté et hurlait à chaque cadets qui se trouvaient devant eux de s'écarter pour les laisser passer.

Ray afficha un petit sourire alors qu'il regardait Conny rigoler quand ce dernier le dépassa, il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait s'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre que Reiner, Bertolt et Annie. Discuter avec certains membres de la promo était assez intéressant, parmi les membres avec qui il a pu discuter, il y a avait Ymir, Christa et Eren.

« Regarde moi Ray ! Je vais te vaincre ! » cria Conny qui osa prendre un risque alors qu'il se retournait pour le narguer avec un sourire.

Ray ne répondit que par un sourire alors qu'il pouvait voir au loin la zone de rendez-vous, c'était une petite zone sans arbre qui étaient entouré d'arbre. Il se plaça au centre des arbres et envoya ses câbles dans deux arbres le laissant tomber, il utilisa le gaz et la pression des câbles pour se propulser en avant comme si il étirait un élastique et le lâchait, il fut propulsé devant Conny qui cria de surprise et au bout de quelques secondes il est arrivé au point de rendez vous en rigolant.

Une fois persuadé qu'il avait gagné il lança ses câbles dans une branche pour se laisser descendre pour toucher le sol doucement. Quelques secondes après Conny atterrit à côté de lui, l'air énervé d'avoir perdu.

« Le gagnant est Ray ! » s'exclama Jean qui se posa à côté du groupe suivit par Sasha qui souriait.

« En effet Conny, je t'ai regardé. » répondit finalement Ray alors qu'il s'éloignait en agitant sa main en l'air. « Mais je t'ai vu perdre. »

« Je te montrerais à quel point je suis fort ! » cria Conny en réponse alors qu'il regardait l'homme agitait la main avec un rire.

Ray regarda autour de lui essayant de trouver la tête blonde familière à travers toute les recrues, après quelques minutes de recherche il la trouva sur une branche éloigné des autres recrues. Il envoya ses câbles sur la branche et se posa à côté d'elle.

« Félicitation pour cette petite victoire. » félicita Annie qui ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour savoir qui venait de se poser.

« Oh ça ? » s'étonna l'homme alors qu'il s'assit derrière elle, lui montrant son dos. « Ce n'était rien, juste une petite course. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire et s'assit, posant son dos contre le sien. « Tu veux faire la course contre moi aussi ? »

« Et me faire botter le cul ? » demanda Ray en regardant par dessus son épaule. « Jamais de la vie, j'ai ma fierté à entretenir. »

Elle laissa apparaître un petit sourire alors qu'elle penchait la tête en arrière pour toucher la sienne. « Mihna est au courant. » dit-elle sans préambule.

« Hein ? » s'étonna l'homme qui tourna sa tête vers elle. « Au courant de quoi ? De nous deux ? »

Elle acquiesça en baissant la tête. « Elle m'a dit l'avoir remarqué. J'ai essayé de nier mais ça n'a pas vraiment fonctionné. »

« Annie, sans vouloir être défaitiste, je pense que toute la promo sera au courant avant la fin des trois ans. » ricana le garçon gagnant un coup de coude dans le dos le faisant grimacer.

« Ray ! Où es-tu ? » cria la voix d'Eren au loin, Mikasa et Armin criaient également en regardant autour d'eux.

« Monsieur est beaucoup demandé. » se moqua Annie qui se retourna vers lui avec un petit rire.

« Et Madame est d'humeur moqueuse aujourd'hui. » répondit l'homme avec le même ton qu'Annie, quand les voix d'Eren, Mikasa et Armin ont commencés à être plus forte il soupira en s'accroupissant devant elle. « On se voit plus tard. » Il déposa ses lèvres sur son front et sauta dans le vide, lançant ses câbles pour atterrir en douceur avant de courir vers le trio.

« Jâger, Ackerman, Arlet, que voulez-vous ? » demanda Ray qui s'approcha en courant vers eux.

« Appelle nous par nos prénoms. » proposa Armin avec un sourire. « Eren te cherchait. »

« Oui ! Je voulais avoir des conseils sur l'utilisation de l'équipement Tridimensionnel ! » s'exclama le garçon en tapant sur les boites autour de lui. « J'ai entendu parlé de cette course avec Conny, les gens disent que tu as été incroyable. »

« Des conseils ? » répéta Ray avec un froncement de sourcil. « Tu ne devrais pas plutôt demander de l'aide à Mikasa ? Je veux dire, elle est bien plus agile que moi et utilise très bien l'équipement tridimensionnel également. »

« Je souhaitais également avoir des conseils à vrai dire. » avoua Mikasa qui tourna son regard vers l'homme. « Armin également, bien que je sois bonne avec l'équipement, je souhaite avoir quelques conseils, tu es bien plus rapide que moi dans les airs. »

« Je n'ai rien d'extraordinaire à apprendre. » soupira Ray en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Si je devais conseillé quelque chose ce serait de mieux utiliser l'environnement autour, une forêt est idéale pour faire des manœuvres d'esquives ou des accélérations. Vous devriez travailler sur ça. »

Eren et Armin ont acquiescé alors que ce dernier écrivait les conseils dans un petit carnet. Mikasa a simplement acquiescé sans un mot.

Ils ont continué à discuter pendant environ une dizaine de minute avant que Shadis n'arrive pour signaler à tout les cadets de faire demi-tour en direction du campement. Armin et Eren avaient souhaités continués à discuter avec Ray durant toute la durée du trajet et se sont finalement éloignés lorsque l'heure du repas arriva.

Dans l'ensemble tout s'était bien passé, malgré une embrouille entre Jean et Eren qui s'était terminé avec Jean à terre alors qu'Eren avait utilisé l'une des techniques d'Annie pour le battre. Ray avait pu voir son regard étonné sur son visage et le petit sourire qui s'y formait. Dieu il connaissait ce regard, cela signifiait qu'elle allait discuter avec Eren plus tard, il souhaita bonne chance à l'homme sachant très bien qu'Annie n'était pas douce avec les autres.


	4. Chapitre 4

Voici quelques trucs à savoir :

"Allons-y" = paroles classique

_"Allons-y"_ = pensées ou bien flash-back (ça dépend de la situation mais vous arriverez à faire la différence ne vous inquiétez pas)

**"Allons-y"** = paroles de Titans

* * *

Cinq mois s'était écoulés depuis le début leur entrée dans le corps des cadets. Ray avait initialement pensé qu'après la dispute entre Jean et Eren, Annie serait aller intimider Eren car il avait utilisé l'une de ses techniques mais finalement ce n'était pas le cas, elle a finit par commencer à l'entraîné à son plus grand désarrois.

Elle passait la plupart de son temps avec Eren lorsque le temps de l'entraînement au corps à corps était arrivé, et Ray ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être légèrement jaloux par rapport à ça. Il soupira alors qu'il abaissait son fusil après avoir réussit ses cinq derniers coups au centre de la cible.

« Hey Ray ! Tu te sens pas trop triste sans Annie ? » demanda Ymir qui arriva pour passer un bras autour de son cou avec un rire. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait découvert leur secret, mais une fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle a utilisé ça pour le faire chanter et lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait, comme passer le balais dans les bâtiments alors que c'était son tour ou transporter des caisses quand elle devait le faire.

« La ferme Ymir, j'essaye de me concentrer. » répondit Riku en rechargeant son arme pour viser le centre de la cible.

« On sait très bien que tu peux faire ça les yeux fermés, ne me fait pas croire que tu as besoin de te concentrer pour viser. » se moqua la brune avec un rire, l'homme répondit en grognant et tira cinq fois, les douilles tombant sur le côté. « Tu vois ? »

« Que veux-tu Ymir. » demanda Ray en se relevant pour ranger son arme sur son épaule. « Tu ne viens jamais me voir sans avoir une raison. »

« Tu me connais si bien ! » s'exclama la brune en entourant son cou avec son bras pour lui montrer au loin une caisse remplie de pomme de terre. « Tu vois cette caisse ? Je dois l'emmener dans les cuisines, mais je dois aller voir Christa, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

L'homme soupira en prenant le pont de son nez entre ses doigts. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix, mais c'est la dernière fois. »

Elle acquiesça avec un rire alors qu'elle s'éloignait en courant les mains dans les poches, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. « Oh j'ai oublié de te dire, aujourd'hui c'est Annie qui est de corvée d'épluchage ! »

Il soupira en se dirigeant vers la caisse, il la souleva sans trop de difficulté et se dirigea vers les cuisines, il s'arrêta en cours de route pour regarder ceux qui s'entraînaient au corps à corps, Shadis patrouillait dans la zone, vérifiant que chaque recrue faisait quelque chose. Il secoua la tête et continua sa route.

* * *

La corvée d'épluchage était la corvée la moins appréciée de toute les corvées que le campement donnaient. Elle avait essayé de repousser l'échéance mais aujourd'hui elle devait le faire. Elle soupira en finissant d'éplucher une pomme de terre pour la mettre dans un bol à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? » demanda une voix féminine et froide à sa gauche.

Elle se tourna vers l'origine de la voix pour y voir Mikasa qui venait d'entrée dans la pièce, son regard, comme à son habitude était froid et sans émotion.

« Qu'est-ce-que je fais ? » répéta Annie avec surprise avant de montrer les pommes de terres devant elle. « Comme tu veux le voir, j'épluche des pommes de terres. C'est à mon tour de m'en occuper. » Mikasa pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils en regardant en effet les pommes de terres devant elle. « Et toi, Mikasa, c'est pas ton tour aujourd'hui, non ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? »

Mikasa ne répondit pas, vraiment simplement la porte avec un bras, Annie fronça les sourcils devant son comportement et examina l'adolescente fouiller dans une poche de sa veste pour en sortir une petite bague en argent.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en touchant la poche sur sa poitrine, remarquant que sa bague n'y était plus.

« J'ai trouvé ça sur le terrain d'entraînement, pendant l'entraînement au corps à corps de tout à l'heure. » signala la femme en jouant avec la bague qu'elle mettait sur le bout de son doigt. « Je crois que t'as fait tomber ça. »

« C'est vrai, c'est à moi. » répondit Annie qui s'approcha pour tendre la main pour récupérer la bague. « Merci.. »

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de continuer sa phrase que Mikasa dévoila la petite lame qui était cachée dans la bague, faisant déglutir Annie.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » demanda Mikasa qui amena la petite lame devant ses yeux.

« Un équipement d'auto-défense. » répondit simplement Annie en reculant.

« D'auto-défense ? » répéta Mikasa avec intérêt. « Tu sembles beaucoup te concentrer sur le combat au corps à corps, je ne pense pas que ça puisse t'être très utile, mais bon. »

Annie se détourna d'elle pour la regarder du coin de l'oeil. « Il y a des problèmes que tu ne peux pas régler seulement avec- »

« Je ne crois pas qu'un truc pareil puisse être utile face à un problème que tes capacités ne pourraient pas gérer. » coupa Mikasa froidement.

L'oeil qui fixait Mikasa sur le côté se plissa. « Où est-ce-que tu veux en venir ? »

« Nulle part. » soupira Mikasa. « Mais c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de t'entendre me dire que ce truc sert à l'auto-défense, ou tout autre connerie dans le genre. Je ne fais que te demander pourquoi tu te balades avec quelque chose de si dangereux. »

Annie pouvait voir qu'elle regardait dans le cercle de la bague et soupira. « C'est mon père qui.. » commença la blonde avant de s'arrêter pour reprendre. « C'est un truc, que mes parents m'ont donné quand j'ai quitté mon village. »

Elle pouvait voir Mikasa baisser les yeux vers elle et Annie suivit son regard pour remarquer sa la main qui tenait le couteau tremblait. Elle fronça les sourcils, prenant une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et sa main arrêta de trembler.

« Mes parents.. » continua Annie, attirant l'attention de Mikasa. « Ils sont du genre à s'inquiéter pour un rien, s'ils envoient leur fille en terre inconnue, ils ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de me faire prendre une arme d'auto-défense avec moi. Même si l'objet en question peu ne servir à rien. T'es parents sont pareils, non ? »

« Je n'ai pas de parents. » répondit froidement Mikasa.

« Ils se sont fait tuer par des Titans ? » demanda Annie en se tournant vers elle.

« Pas par des Titans, non. » répondit Mikasa

« Je vois.. » soupira Annie. « Désolée, j'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Mikasa secoua la tête et s'approcha d'Annie lui tendant la bague après avoir refermée la lame, elle la laissa tomber dans sa main et Annie la remercia avant de la ranger dans la poche de sa veste.

« Je voudrais juste que tu évites de t'entraîner au combat au corps à corps avec Eren en portant une bague aussi dangereuse. » demanda Mikasa. « Si cette lame sort d'une manière ou d'une autre pendant l'entraînement, Eren pourrait se blesser. »

« Ah je vois. » répondit Annie. « T'en fais pas, ce truc est juste une sorte de porte bonheur, je le porte rarement sur moi. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda Mikasa en faisant demi-tour. « Dans ce cas, pas de problème, désolée de t'avoir dérangé. »

Elle s'approcha de la porte avant de s'arrêter, attirant l'attention d'Annie qui se tourna vers elle ? « Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ici ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. » soupira Annie. « C'est à mon tour de- »

« Non pas ça. » coupa Mikasa en se retournant vers elle. « Pourquoi, est-ce que tu essayes de rejoindre l'armée ? »

Annie écarquilla les yeux avant de les baisser essayant de prendre un air désintéressé. « Pour les mêmes raisons que tout le monde. Pour avoir une vie paisible et confortable dans un endroit sur. Je veux rejoindre les Brigades Spéciales. » expliqua Annie en détournant son regard d'elle, remarquant le manque d'émotion dans ses yeux. « Même si bon, on dirait que c'est pas ton cas. »

« Je comprends un peu pourquoi tu veux rentrer dans les Brigades Spéciales, Annie. » dit Mikasa « Mais, j'ai aussi l'impression que ce n'est pas pour avoir une vie paisible et confortable. »

« Pourquoi penses-tu ça ? » demanda Annie qui éloigna sa main du couteau sur la table.

« Je pense que les autres veulent juste fuir parce qu'ils ont peur des Titans. Ou alors parce qu'ils veulent simplement faire un choix. Je crois bien qu'il y en a aussi qui veulent dédier leur vie au roi, mais bon. » soupira Mikasa qui leva son regard ébène vers le regard couleur ciel de la blonde. « Mais toi, tu veux rien de tout ça Annie. Tu n'as juste pas d'autre choix. C'est l'impression que tu me donnes. » Mikasa pouvait voir qu'Annie semblait choquée de ses paroles, elle touchait au but, elle allait peut-être comprendre un peu mieux qui était cette adolescente qui était froide la plupart du temps. « Annie, quel genre de fléau est-ce que tu portes ? »

Un long blanc s'installa entre les femme, Annie ferma l'une de ses mains en un point, quel genre de fléau portait-elle sur ses épaules ? Celui de n'avoir pas eu le choix d'être un Titan, celui d'avoir abandonné l'homme qui comptait le plus pour elle à cause de ça, le fait qu'il a été obligé de prendre l'Injection Alpha pour tenter de la retrouver mettant sa vie en jeu tout les jours.

C'est le genre de fléau qu'elle porte sur ses épaules, avait-elle le choix d'aller dans les Brigades Spéciales ? Pas vraiment, à vrai dire, elle aurait pu dire non à Reiner mais pour obtenir quoi au final ? Devoir être traitée comme une traître et n'avoir plus aucune possibilité de rentrer à la maison ? Le prix à payer était bien trop gros pour qu'elle refuse d'aller dans les Brigades Spéciales et demande à rentrer à la maison.

« Annie ! » cria une voix masculine qu'elle connaissait bien, la faisant sursauter, que faisait-il ici ? « Tu peux m'ouvrir la porte ? J'ai quelque chose dans les mains qui m'empêche de le faire. »

Mikasa s'écarte de la porte pour l'ouvrir à la place de la blonde, elle remarqua le visage surprit de Ray suivit par un froncement de sourcil, elle s'écarta de l'entrée pour le laisser entrer.

« Oh Mikasa ? Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Ray en entrant pour se tourner vers la femme en question. « Il me semble que ce n'est pas ton tour pour l'épluchage de pomme de terre. »

« Et il me semble que ce n'est pas à ton tour de faire la livraison. » répliqua Mikasa qui fronça les sourcils, elle les avait toujours vu ensemble, souvent pour manger, murmurant une discussion qu'elle n'a jamais pu entendre.

« Oh ça ? » demanda Ray en se tournant vers Annie pour poser la caisse de pommes de terre près d'une autre caisse. « Ouais, c'était le tour d'Ymir, mais j'ai une dette envers elle. Elle m'a demandé de le faire pour elle. » Il remarqua le regard sceptique de la femme et posa une main sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre tenait la sangle de son fusil sur son épaule droite. « Si tu as un doute, tu peux aller lui demander, elle est avec Christa. »

Mikasa étudia son regard, cherchant tout signe de mensonge, elle ne trouva rien, néanmoins la façon dont la blonde semblait s'être calmé lorsque l'homme est arrivé est étrange.

« Et toi Ray ? » demanda Mikasa attirant l'attention de l'homme. « Quel genre de fléau portes-tu ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils à la question et regarda Annie par dessus son épaule, elle acquiesça silencieusement et il soupira en retirant son fusil de son épaule faisant sursauter Mikasa.

« Tu vois ce fusil ? » demanda l'homme en montrant l'arme à l'adolescente qui acquiesça. « Il représente le fléau que je porte. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda Mikasa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Un fusil est une arme inutile face à un Titan, il ne peut que leur crever les yeux durant quelques secondes alors qu'un canon peut tuer un Titan. » expliqua l'homme qui baissa les yeux sur son arme. « Je suis entouré de canon, je suis comme ce fusil. Voilà le genre de fléau que je porte. »

« Je vois. » répondit Mikasa qui se tourna vers Annie pour continuer leur conversation. « Et toi ? »

Annie soupira en sortant la bague de la poche de sa veste pour regarder son reflet à travers. « Tout le monde porte un truc, non ? Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel. Ce truc, pourrait bien être un déchet, complètement inutile, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une raison pour s'en débarrasser. » soupira Annie. « Ce truc, a été fabriqué dans un certain but. Je ne peux pas me montrer absolument indiférente face à ça. Peu importe à quel point dérisoire cette chose peut-être, quand même bien personne n'en voit l'intérêt. Je crois bien que c'est ce genre de fléau que je porte. »

« Un objet utilise face à un problème que tes capacités ne pourraient pas résoudre ? » demanda Mikasa qui se détourna du duo pour ouvrir la porte. « Je prie pour que ce genre de problème n'arrive jamais. »

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle permettant à Ray de soupirer de soulagement, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé ici mais la tension avait été palpable, il remit son fusil autour de son épaule et se tourna vers Annie qui leva la main pour cacher la lumière du soleil de son visage.

« Ray.. » murmura Annie qui ne quitta pas son regard de sa main tendue vers la fenêtre. « Si tu te retrouvais seul dans un tunnel sombre sans aucune sorties aux alentours, que ferais-tu ? »

« Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi dans ce tunnel ? » demanda Ray en croisant les bras, Annie acquiesça et il ferma les yeux. « Alors je le détruirais pour sortir. »

« Et si tu n'arrives pas à le détruire ? » continua de demander Annie qui tourna son regard vers lui.

« Alors je t'appellerais pour que tu viennes m'aider. » ricana l'adolescent en haussant les épaules. « Je veux dire, tu es ma force. »

« Je suis ta force ? » répéta Annie en fronçant les sourcils et baissant sa main pour le regarder.

« J'ai toujours été faible, incapable de me battre, quand on venait me frappait, je restais à terre, mais lorsque quelqu'un voulait te frapper je rampais pour les empêcher de te toucher, mais je n'ai jamais rendu les coups. » soupira l'homme en se détournant de la femme. « Tu as toujours été celle à rendre les coups après que nous nous soyons rencontré. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux avant de se précipiter vers son dos, entourant ses bras autour de lui en enfouissant son visage dans sa capuche sans un mot, elle avait pu le sentir surprit du contact, généralement, il avait toujours été celui qui initiait les gestes entre eux, pour la première fois elle l'avait fait.

« Tu es mon courage Ray.. » murmura la blonde en le serrant d'avantage contre elle.

Il afficha un petit sourire alors qu'il posait ses mains sur les siennes et en levant les yeux vers le plafond. « Si jamais tu as besoin de courage, appelle moi, je viendrais, peu importe où je me trouve, hurle mon prénom et je viendrais. »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et appréciait sa chaleur. « Et si tu as besoin de ma force, appelle moi, hurle mon prénom et je viendrais, peu importe où tu seras, je te trouverais. »

Il acquiesça avec un petit rire. « Tu devrais faire attention, tu vas finir par ressembler à Mikasa à dire ça. »

Elle grogna en réponse et secoua la tête. « Impossible que je devienne comme elle, Eren n'est pas comme toi. »

Il haleta involontairement à ses paroles, Eren n'était pas comme lui, en une seule phrase elle avait pu rassurer toute ses craintes, il acquiesça en se moquant de lui-même, il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir, Eren n'était pas comme lui et Mikasa n'était pas comme Annie.

* * *

« Hey l'idiot ! » cria Conny qui se dirigea vers Ray qui était assit en tailleur sur une caisse, son fusil sur ses jambes et un chiffon dans les mains, Annie se trouvait assise également sur une caisse, les jambes pendante avec un petit livre dans les mains.

Ray releva les yeux vers Conny qui s'approchait et afficha un petit sourire. « Oh mais ne serait-ce pas l'escargot qui se présente devant moi ? » demanda l'adolescent avec un rire moqueur, faisant grogner Conny qui croisa les bras une fois devant lui. « Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? »

« Est-ce que c'est toi qui a volé la représentation de ma famille ?! » demanda Conny en fronçant les sourcils.

« La représentation de ta famille ? » répéta Ray en fronçant les sourcils, son humeur moqueuse disparaissant. « Non ce n'est pas moi. »

« Et comment je peux être persuadé que tu ne mens pas ? » demanda le plus petit qui essaya de voir à travers son regard s'il mentait ou non.

« La représentation de ta famille a disparue quand ? » demanda soudainement Annie qui ferma son livre pour le ranger dans une poche de sa veste.

« Il y a deux heures. » répondit simplement l'homme en tournant son regard vers l'adolescente.

« Alors Ray n'est pas responsable, il est avec moi depuis un peu plus de deux heures. » répondit la blonde en faisant signe aux caisses sur lesquelles ils sont. « Si tu ne me crois pas, tu peux demander aux autres, ils nous ont sûrement vu ici. »

« Si ce n'est pas toi, alors qui a pu faire ça ! » jura l'homme qui donna un coup de pied à une pierre à côté de lui.

Ray soupira alors qu'il regardait autour d'eux, certains s'entraînaient au corps à corps tandis que d'autre tirait au fusil, quelques uns se baladaient en discutant. Il fronça les sourcils en apercevant au loin à environ 80 mètres, deux hommes qui rigolaient, l'un d'entre eux tenait dans ses mains un papier marron sur lequel Ray pouvait à peine distinguer des formes humaines dessinés.

« Si j'étais toi Conny, j'irais voir ces deux imbéciles aux loin près des arbres, ils tiennent ce qui semble être une représentation d'une famille dans leur mains. » expliqua Ray en montrant le duo au loin, Conn plissa le regard pour distinguer les deux hommes, mais il ne pouvait pas du tout voir que l'un d'entre tenait quelque chose dans leur main.

Conny resta silencieux alors qu'il réfléchissait à un plan, tout seul il aurait du mal à récupérer la représentation de sa famille, les deux hommes là-bas étaient réputés pour être de bon soldat au corps à corps. Il n'y avait qu'une solution, bien qu'il ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, il devait tout faire pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait.

Le plus petit se tourna vers Ray, le regard suppliant. « Ray, je t'en prie aide moi, cette représentation est tout ce qui me relie à ma famille qui m'attend dans mon village. Aide moi à la récupérer. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux ébène soupira alors qu'il descendait de la caisse, son fusil sur son épaule, il jugea rapidement la distance entre lui et le duo et acquiesça en faisant le tour de la caisse pour placer l'arme sur sa surface en s'agenouillant, il plaça la crosse contre son épaule et sa joue contre l'arme qui était chargée d'une seule balle en caoutchouc.

« Ok l'escargot, tu vas aller vers eux, et tu essayes de récupérer ton truc, s'ils refusent, tu les pointe du doigt et le tour est joué, compris ? » expliqua l'homme qui vérifia que la balle était bien chargée et n'était pas bloquée.

« Compris ! » répondit le garçon qui s'élança vers le duo en regardant par dessus son épaule. « Merci pour ton aide Ray ! »

Annie avait observé la scène sans un mot, elle croisa les jambes et baissa les yeux sur Ray qui était concentré sur les cibles.

« Je suis sois trop gentil, soit idiot. » soupira Ray qui regardait Conny s'approcher des deux hommes.

« Si tu veux mon avis, je pense que tu es les deux. » répondit Annie alors qu'elle tournait son regard vers Conny. « Reiner te tuerais s'il apprenait que tu devenais proche avec nos présumés ennemis. »

« Notre ennemi c'est le Titan Originel, pas les habitants de Paradis. » répondit simplement Ray en soupirant. « En tout cas, c'est mon avis, je sais que Mahr nous a dit que c'est à cause du peuple de l'île que nous sommes traité comme des moins que rien, mais cela remonte à tellement longtemps. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient encore des démons. »

« Tout ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin pour nous ramener à la maison, seront mes ennemis. » ajouta la blonde, son regard s'assombrissant.

Ray acquiesça sans un mot et regarda Conny qui semblait être en mauvaise posture, ce dernier reculait de quelques pas devant les deux adolescents qui ricanaient.

« Que veux-tu le Nain ? » demanda l'un d'entre eux en croisant les bras.

« Je crois qu'il veut récupérer ça. » se moqua l'autre en agitant le morceau de papier.

« Rigolez tant que vous le pouvez ! » cria Conny avec colère. « Je vais vous montrer qu'il ne faut pas vous en prendre à moi, je ne suis pas seul ! »

Le plus petit pointa du doigt le duo qui froncèrent les sourcils, celui qui tenait le papier ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais s'arrêta lorsqu'une balle lui frôla l'oreille pour toucher le tronc d'arbre derrière lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté en regardant au loin derrière Conny. L'homme aux yeux dorés se tenait derrière une caisse, son fusil devant lui, il venait de tirer une balle qui avait faillit le toucher.

« Hey, rends lui ce truc.. » murmura l'autre homme en déglutissant.

Il acquiesça en lui rendant la représentation avant de s'éloigner en courant. Conny afficha un sourire en regardant l'état du morceau de papier, il n'y avait aucune égratignure, il se tourna pour faire de grand signe à Ray, le remerciant pour ce qu'il avait fait.

« Hey les gars, vous avez entendu ce bruit ? » demanda Reiner qui s'approcha d'Annie et de Ray suivit par Bertolt.

« Un bruit ? Quel bruit ? » demanda Ray, son fusil sur son épaule.

« Comme un coup de feu. » précisa Reiner qui regarda autour de lui à la recherche de l'origine du bruit.

« Nous sommes pas loin du terrain d'entraînement au fusil. » fit remarquer Annie en montrant le terrain en question d'un signe de tête.

« Ouais, vous avez raison, c'était idiot. » ricana le blond qui secoua la tête pour sortir le bruit de sa tête. Il croisa les bras et s'approcha de Ray avec un petit sourire narquois. « Alors, sinon vous deux, comment allez-vous ? J'ai entendu des choses assez amusante aujourd'hui, Ymir m'a dit beaucoup de chose. »

Ray laissa apparaître une légère rougeur en détournant son regard, Annie n'était pas mieux et l'imitait en regardant le ciel.

« Je ne veux que votre bonheur, je veux dire, Bertolt et moi on s'y attendait, ce n'était qu'une question de temps. » continua Reiner en acquiesçant pour lui-même. « Donc si un jour vous souhaitez passer à l'étape suivante, je vous demanderais simplement de ne pas le faire dans le dortoir des hommes, j'ai un sommeil léger et le moindre bruit peut me réveiller. »

« Reiner, ferme la. » grognèrent les deux adolescents en même temps, lançant un regard noir à l'homme blond qui ricana.

* * *

Il soupira en s'asseyant sur son lit, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, sept mois s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée au camp d'entraînement. Les mois étaient rapidement passés, mais malgré cela, il ne pouvait toujours pas dormir plus que quelques heures. Ray soupira encore une fois et se leva, faisant attention à faire le moins de bruit possible.

Il ouvrit son armoire et attrapa un exemplaire de la tenue de soldat. Il se changea rapidement, attachant les sangles autour de son corps. Il mit sa capuche sur sa tête et se dirigea vers la porte, évitant les quelques sacs qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Il ouvrit la porte, pour sentir la fraîcheur d'un mois de décembre sur son visage, la neige avait recouvert tout le campement et de petit flocons tombaient lentement.

Il afficha un petit sourire en fermant la porte derrière lui, il marcha dans la neige, les traces de pas restant derrière lui, seul le bruit de la neige qui craquait résonna autour de lui. La nuit avait toujours été calme, peu importe les saisons, il était très rare d'entendre Sasha qui se faufilait en direction des cuisines pour voler un peu de nourriture.

Le ciel était dégagé, il n'y avait que quelques nuages gris qui donnaient quelques flocons, les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, le colorant d'un bleu sombre brillant. Il afficha un sourire et se dirigea vers un tronc d'arbre coupé et posé sur le sol, il s'assit dessus et leva les yeux pour regarder le ciel, son souffle chaud laissait apparaître une petite fumée blanche et il apprécia la fraîcheur des flocons sur son visage pendant qu'il fermait les yeux.

Son cauchemar avait été différent aujourd'hui ressemblant plus à un rêve, il s'était retrouvé dans une maison qu'il avait pensé être celle d'Annie, mais le plafond était différent, le bois de la maison d'Annie était sombre tandis que ce bois là était clair. Le plafond bougeait doucement de gauche à droite, ou peut-être était-ce lui qui bougeait lentement, il ne le savait pas.

Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il pouvait voir une silhouette flou au dessus de lui, il ne pouvait rien distinguer de la silhouette à part des cheveux ébène et une couleur émeraude, le reste de son visage était flou, mais sans le vouloir, ses petits bras s'étaient levés en direction du corps au dessus de lui.

Il faisait chaud, l'ambiance était tendre et accueillante, elle était même un peu familière bien qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir d'avoir déjà vu ça auparavant. La silhouette sembla dire quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas mais son corps se mit à rire inconsciemment en s'agitant.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour regarder le ciel et réalisa que quelque chose coulait le long de ses joues, il leva une main pour toucher les traces humides et laissa échapper un rire, il pleurait, pour une raison inconnue, sa mémoire ne lui avait pas permise de reconnaître cette personne, il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais son corps oui, il se souvenait de tout, au fond de lui, bien qu'il ne voulait pas y croire, pour la première fois depuis 14 années, il s'était souvenu de sa mère.

Pourquoi ce souvenir n'est apparu que maintenant ? Il ne le savait pas, était-ce vraiment sa mère ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire non plus, mais son corps lui hurlait que c'était elle. Pourquoi n'est-elle plus là ? Pourquoi son plus ancien souvenir était d'être dans une rue entouré par une couverture brune, pourquoi la seule chose qu'il avait sur lui était un morceau de papier lui indiquant sa date de naissance ?

Il baissa ses yeux sur la paume de sa main, des flocons tombaient à l'intérieur, pour fondre rapidement à cause de la chaleur de son corps, produisant de minuscules gouttes d'eau. Il avait tellement de question, des questions qui resteront sûrement sans réponse. Il se sentait seul, perdu dans ces terres inconnues, il souhaitait avec naïveté de pouvoir revenir dans le passé et profiter des moments à jouer avec Annie chez elle.

Il souhaitait avoir comprit plus tôt à quel point ce monde était cruel, il ne restait que neufs années à Annie avant qu'elle ne meurt. Neufs petites années durant lesquelles elle devrait se battre, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas connaître le bonheur une fois dans sa vie ? Le sentiment de liberté, la liberté d'aller où bon lui semble et faire ce qu'elle souhaite ? Pourquoi devait-elle être enfermé dans cycle morbide l'obligeant à avoir du sang sur les mains ?

Elle lui disait qu'il était la représentation du courage, qu'il était sa source de courage, mais c'était faux. Il n'était pas courageux, il ne l'était absolument pas, s'il l'était réellement, il lui aurait avoué que plus il utilisait les pilules, plus son corps se dégradait, et un jour, il finirait par mourir tout comme elle.

Elle pensait simplement que ses pilules le rendait plus fort durant quelques heures, et que s'il en prenait plus d'une par jours, il encourait un grave danger, mais le danger était présent même avec une seule pilule.

Quatre enfants portant sur leur épaules le poids des morts qu'ils avaient causés, chacun d'entre eux se cachait, Annie se cachait derrière son attitude froide, Bertolt doute de ses capacités, Reiner a choisit de prendre la personnalité et le comportement de Marcel et il avait choisit de se cacher derrière son sourire comme il l'a toujours fait.

Ils avaient été envoyés chercher le Titan Originel afin que Mahr puisse détruire les démons de l'île. Si les habitants de l'île étaient des démons, alors pourquoi la plupart d'entre eux étaient gentils ? De très nombreuses années se sont écoulés depuis les horreurs commises par Paradis, pourquoi les enfants de ce peuple devraient-il subir la punition des erreurs de leur ancêtres ? Pourquoi les Eldiens habitant du Mahr étaient-ils traités comme une sous-race ? Car ils avaient le sang du peuple d'Ymir qui coulait dans leur veine ?

Ils n'étaient pas des démons, ils étaient des humains qui cherchent simplement à survivre, il lui a fallut des années pour s'en rendre compte. S'il avait dit ça à quelqu'un alors qu'il été sur Mahr il aurait été pendu, tué ou transformé en Titan sur l'île.

Pourquoi devraient-ils chercher le Titan Originel ? Car c'était l'ordre qui leur a été donné ? Cet ordre est horrible. Il avait choisit d'entrer chez les Guerriers pour retrouver Annie et a sortir de là, pour aller où ? Il ne le savait pas, mais il voulait l'aider, car au fond de lui, le regard qu'elle lui avait donné ce jour là, quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester avec un faible, ce regard était faux. Il avait fait des cauchemars de ce regard, il l'avait détesté pour ses actions, il avait été naïf. Il avait pensé à son bonheur personnel avant le sien.

Ray Stinger, le nom d'un homme qui avait tout fait pour réaliser son rêve, celui de sauver son amie, mais finit par mourir en la protégeant. Une fin noble mais triste, pourquoi devait-il mourir ? Pourquoi les histoires ne finissaient pas toujours bien ? Devrait-il subir le même sort que cet homme ? Il ne voulait pas mourir, c'était quelque chose dont il était persuadé, il ne voulait pas mourir, il voulait vivre, il voulait être libre, il voulait voir l'océan encore une fois. Il n'a eu une qu'une seule possibilité pour le voir, c'était quand ils étaient arrivés sur l'île, mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de l'admirer.

L'homme ne naît pas libre, il naît emprisonné dans une cage qui se nomme la société. Il ne pourra être libre qu'une fois mort. Mais là encore, est-ce vraiment une forme de liberté ? Une fois libéré des chaînes de la vie, est-on vraiment libre ?

Il secoua la tête en sortant un petit carnet de l'une de ses poches de sa veste, il sortit également un petit crayon et ouvrit une page au hasard pour dessiner la silhouette qu'il avait vu dans son rêve et qu'il supposa être sa mère. Il ne voulait pas l'oublier, alors il essaya de reproduire chaque détails qu'il pouvait se souvenir.

« Ray ? » appela une voix féminine le faisant sursauter, il a faillit laisser échapper le carnet et il regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir Annie en tenue de soldat, son manteau vert sur les épaules et la cape sur sa tête, elle semblait plutôt étonnée de le voir ici.

« Annie ? Que fais-tu ici à cette heure ? » demanda l'adolescent avec surprise. « Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

« Dormir ? » répéta l'adolescente en fronçant les sourcils, elle leva son bras pour lui montrer le soleil qui se levait au loin. « C'est le matin Ray. »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux en regardant le soleil se lever, il n'y avait même pas prêté attention depuis tout ce temps, depuis combien de temps était-il ici, dehors, à réfléchir ? Quand il était sortit, il faisait nuit noire.

« Oh en effet. » finit par répondre l'homme qui frotta ses yeux espérant qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace de larme. Il s'écarta du tronc pour lui laisser de la place pour s'asseoir si elle le souhaitait.

Annie soupira en se dirigeant vers le tronc, la neige craquant sous ses pieds, elle s'est assit et a levé ses yeux vers le soleil. « Depuis combien de temps es-tu là ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, plusieurs heures je pense. » soupira l'homme en baissant les yeux sur son carnet, il ne pouvait pas lui mentir, par sur ça.

« Encore un cauchemar ? » demanda Annie en se tournant vers lui.

Il secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. « Non, un rêve. »

« Ce rêve, était-il beau ? » continua à demander la blonde en penchant la tête vers lui.

Il acquiesça et lui tendit le carnet qu'elle prit pour y regarder le dessin d'une femme. « Je pense avoir rêvé de ma mère. »

Annie fut étonnée d'entendre ça, elle baissa les yeux sur la représentation, de petites indications avaient été écrites, indiquant que la femme avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux couleur émeraude. Le reste de son visage n'était pas dessiné. Elle afficha un petit sourire en lui rendant le carnet.

« Je suis sûre que c'est une belle femme. » encouragea la blonde, elle savait que le sujet de sa famille était sensible.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire et ferma les yeux. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup depuis l'Injection à cause des cauchemars que cela provoquait, elle s'était toujours sentit inutile de le voir chaque jours se lever plus tôt que les autres car il ne pouvait pas profiter d'une nuit calme.

Annie prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle tirait la tête de l'homme contre ses genoux, ignorant son cris surprit, elle lui indiqua de ne pas bouger et lui retira sa capuche pour pouvoir passer une main dans ses cheveux, un geste rare d'affection.

« On pourrait nous voir Annie. » murmura l'homme qui regarda la blonde du coin de l'oeil.

« Peu importe. » répondit simplement Annie, il y avait plus important que sa réputation de fille froide et distante, en tant que petite-amie, elle devait essayer de l'aider. Il avait toujours été là pour elle quand ils étaient jeunes, il était temps qu'elle rembourse sa dette. « Je me suis levée tôt aujourd'hui, alors profites-en et dort, je ne bougerais pas d'ici et ce, quoi qu'il arrive. »

« Mh. » répondit-il en murmurant, ses paupières étaient lourdes, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les fermer, le mouvement lent et régulier d'Annie dans ses cheveux était relaxant et rassurant, elle était là, et elle ne bougerait pas. Il pouvait dormir, elle était forte, elle le protégerait des cauchemars.


	5. Chapitre 5

Voici quelques trucs à savoir :

"Allons-y" = paroles classique

_"Allons-y"_ = pensées ou bien flash-back (ça dépend de la situation mais vous arriverez à faire la différence ne vous inquiétez pas)

**"Allons-y"** = paroles de Titans

* * *

« Ne me parle pas ! » cria l'adolescent en détournant la tête de la blonde devant lui, il gonfla ses joues, le faisant ressembler à un enfant qui boudait.

Annie soupira en prenant son nez entre ses doigts, elle aimait cet homme du plus profond de son coeur, mais parfois il pouvait réagir comme un véritable enfant. Ils étaient à l'année 848, le 25 Mars pour être plus précis, elle avait eu ses 14 ans il y a trois jours et Ray boudait depuis tout ce temps.

« Tu peux me rappeler la raison pour laquelle tu boudes comme un enfant ? » demanda Annie en croisant les bras, relevant son regard vers lui.

« Tu es plus vielle que moi. » murmura l'adolescent en détournant son regard d'elle.

« Et tu es né quand ? » continua à demander Annie.

« Le 12 Avril 834. » murmura Ray en baissant les yeux, il était assit par terre, en tailleur en tenant ses jambes alors qu'Annie était debout devant lui.

« Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu te rends compte que je suis plus vielle que toi de quelques semaines ? » se moqua la blonde qui laissa échapper un petit rire lorsqu'il acquiesça. « Quel est le problème de toute façons ? Que je sois plus vielle que toi ne change rien. »

« Si ça change beaucoup de chose, durant toute ses années j'ai pensé que j'étais plus vieux que toi. »

« Et bien, tu peux être heureux d'apprendre que durant toute ses années tu as été un idiot pour ne pas avoir remarqué que j'étais plus vielle que toi. Quand tu souhaitais mon anniversaire, tu ne t'ai pas dis qu'il y avait un soucis ? » demanda Annie lorsque l'adolescent releva son regard vers elle. « Je veux dire, tu pensais que tu étais plus vieux que moi, mais tu souhaitais mon anniversaire avant le tiens. »

Il secoua la tête en baissant les yeux, gardant ses joues gonflées. Elle soupira en se tenant le front, il finirait par la tuer avec ses idioties.

« Annie, tout va bien ? » demanda Mihna qui s'approcha du duo avec un sourire, elle tenait dans ses mains les rênes d'un cheval pour l'exercice d'aujourd'hui.

« Oui tout va bien, Ray vient de se rendre compte qu'il était idiot. Rien de grave, ça va lui passer. » soupira Annie en montrant l'homme d'un signe de la tête, il grogna en réponse et détourna le regard.

« Ray, un idiot ? » répéta Mihna avec un froncement de sourcil en baissant les yeux sur l'homme en question.

« Ne te laisse pas avoir par son comportement habituel. » prévint la blonde qui baissa les yeux sur l'homme qui tourna son regard vers elle, attendant d'écouter ce qu'elle allait dire. « Il a gardé sa naïveté enfantine. »

« Et dire que tu m'as dit que tu aimais ce côté de moi. » murmura l'homme en détournant la tête provoquant un léger rougissement sur les joues de la blonde qui lui donna un faible coup de pied dans ses jambes.

« Aimer ce côté de toi ne signifie pas vouloir le voir apparaître pour des choses aussi futiles. » répliqua Annie qui tourna son regard en direction du reste de son groupe au loin. « Maintenant lèves-toi et va rejoindre ton groupe. »

« J'ai compris, j'ai compris, j'y vais tout de suite. » soupira l'homme en se levant, dominant Annie par sa taille, il se tourna vers Mihna. « Mihna, le reste du groupe est prêt ? »

« Il manque seulement Conny, il était partit chercher quelque chose dans les dortoirs, il devrait arriver d'ici quelques secondes. » répondit Mihna avec un sourire. « Nous ne sommes pas en retard après tout, l'équipe A n'est pas partie. »

« Très bien, j'arrive dans quelques secondes. » signala Ray en acquiesçant, Mihna répondit par un sourire alors qu'elle s'éloignait pour rejoindre le reste de son groupe. Il soupira en croisant les bras. « J'envie ton équipe. »

« Hein ? » s'exclama Annie en se tournant vers lui avec surprise. « J'ai besoin de te rappeler que je me retrouve avec Reiner et Bertolt ? Sans oublier qu'il y a Mikasa également. »

« De mon côté j'ai le droit au duo Eren-Jean, je te laisse imaginer le calme que l'équipe aura durant toute la durée de l'exercice, ce sera si reposant que je reviendrais très détendu de tout ça. » se moqua l'homme avec un faux sourire sur les lèvres et en haussant les épaules.

« Très bien, tu as gagné, je vais plaindre ton malheureux sort et je prierais que tu reviennes vivant de tout ça. » répondit Annie en se moquant de lui, elle repoussa sa frange pour lui permettre de voir son regard amusé.

« Annie qui fait une blague ? » demanda l'homme avec surprise, reculant de quelques pas pour augmenter son jeu théâtrale. « Je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir offensé que ce soit contre moi ou honoré d'être le seul à avoir la chance de te voir faire des blagues. »

Il grimaça lorsqu'elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule, elle soupira devant son comportement et attrapa le col de son sweat pour l'approcher d'elle, elle déposa rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes et se détourna de lui pour rejoindre le reste de son groupe.

Elle afficha un petit sourire quand elle pouvait l'entendre être surprit qu'elle initiait un tel geste entre eux et se dirigea vers son cheval qu'elle avait accroché à un arbre, elle monta sur la scelle de l'animal blanc et donna un léger coup sur les rênes pour se diriger vers le reste de son groupe.

« Tu es sûre que ça ira Annie, tu vas être loin de lui pendant deux jours. » se moqua Reiner avec un sourire provocateur, Bertolt semblait surprit et essayait de faire arrêter l'homme en vain.

Elle ne lui répondit pas se contentant de lui jeter un regard noir et d'avancer plus loin. Thomas Wagner était le capitaine désigné de son groupe et Mikasa était celle qui devait rédiger un rapport sur tout ce qu'il allait se passait.

* * *

L'exercice était simple, chaque équipes devaient voyager jusqu'à une position donnée par deux chemins différents, le trajet était de quarante kilomètres, pour échanger leur informations à l'emplacement cible et revenir au point de départ en effectuant un cercle dans un temps donné.

L'objectif de cet exercice était d'évaluer la capacité de tous à se soutenir les uns les autres en l'absence de crise. Tout du moins c'était objectif principal, Armin avait un doute que cet objectif soit accompli, il était en charge d'écrire le rapport de l'équipe B et Marco était le capitaine désigné. Il y avait lui, Marco, Ray, Conny, Christa, Mihna, Eren, Jean et Sasha dans leur équipe.

« Donc nous n'avons pas besoin de nous presser ? » demanda Marco en se tournant vers Armin qui tenait un morceau de bois rectangulaire sur lequel de nombreuses feuilles en papiers étaient accrochés avec un stylo dans les mains. Ils se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être une région montagneuse, bien que le sable se trouvait par terre.

« Exactement, on serait stupide de le faire. » répondit Jean avec un sourire. « On peut prendre notre temps. »

« Tu sais pas quand t'arrêter. » grogna Eren qui resserra la prise sur les rênes de son cheval. « Jean, si tu dois traîner je passe devant. »

« Attend Eren.. » appela Armin pour essayer de calmer son ami.

« Mais la formation du groupe.. » tenta Marco en se tournant vers le brun. « Que faisons-nous, Jean ? »

« Je m'en fiche ! » répondit l'homme en fronçant les sourcils l'air désintéressé. « Les efforts supplémentaires ne me feront pas entrer dans les Brigades Spéciales. »

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » répondit Marco alors qu'il se retournait vers la route. « Quoi qu'il en soit, revenons-en à l'exercice. »

« C'est inutile. » ajouta Jean encore une fois.

« Dépêchons nous un peu. » tenta Marco en se tournant vers le groupe dont la majorité semblait ennuyé par l'exercice.

« Tu n'as aucune endurance ou quoi ? » demanda Eren en se tournant vers Jean qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la formation.

« Peu importe si je me plains ! » répondit l'adolescent en grognant.

« Ce serait bien que le temps passe plus vite à ce moment là. » soupira Conny en levant les yeux vers le ciel dégagé.

« Effectivement.. » ajouta Sasha en soupirant. « Une longue route nous attend. »

« C'est ennuyant.. » grogna Jean pour lui même.

« Calmez vous les amis. » tenta Christa avec un sourire en se rapprochant du groupe. « Faisons une pause si vous voulez. »

« On a déjà fait une pause il y a moins d'une heure. » signala Ray qui se frotta les yeux avec fatigue d'entendre Jean et Eren se disputer. « Soyez plutôt content que nous fassions ce chemin à cheval et non pas à pied. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Ray. » confirma Armin en se tournant vers le reste du groupe. « Nous ferons une pause dans quelques heures, mais pour l'instant continuons. »

Le reste du groupe acquiesça tandis que quelques soupires se firent entendre, Ray leva les yeux vers le ciel en soupirant, la route allait être très longue.

* * *

« Si c'est vrai, il est possible que l'on n'y arrive pas avant la tombée de la nuit. » signala Thomas en regardant la carte de la région que tenait Mikasa, son groupe ayant choisit de faire une pause entre deux montagnes pour faire boire les chevaux.

« On devrait peut-être aller un peu en direction de l'est. » conseilla la femme aux cheveux corbeaux en montrant la zone en question sur la carte.

« D'un côté c'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. » fit remarquer le blond en buvant une gorgée d'eau d'un des réservoir qu'ils avaient.

Elle acquiesça avant de se retourner brusquement en entendant un bruit, elle remarqua qu'un oiseau venait de décoller d'une branche sur laquelle il était.

« Tout va bien, Mikasa ? » demanda Thomas avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Oui, ce n'est rien. » répondit simplement la femme en baissant les yeux sur la carte une nouvelle fois.

Annie fronça les sourcils devant son comportement, elle l'ignora et leva un peu plus le sceau d'eau qu'elle portait pour permettre à son cheval de boire. Bertolt faisait la même chose qu'elle et Reiner buvait calmement assit sur un rocher en silence, chose qu'elle appréciait.

« Hey les gars. » appela Daz, une recrue particulièrement peureuse depuis le dos de son cheval. « Vous pensez de l'équipe B est en avance sur nous ? »

« Marco et Armin sont de bons dirigeants, je ne m'inquiète pas pour eux. » signala Thomas avec un sourire. « Je suis plutôt inquiet pour l'équipe qu'ils doivent gérer, car à part Mihna, Sasha et Christa, les autres sont compliqués à gérer, entre Eren et Jean qui passeront leur temps à se disputer, Conny qui cherchera à en finir le plus rapidement possible et Ray qui est assez distant, je ne veux pas être à leur place. »

« Ray est un bon soldat. » signala Reiner en se levant. « Il sera aider Marco et Armin à gérer le groupe, pas vrai, Bertolt, Annie ? »

Le duo acquiesça sans un mot et Thomas afficha un sourire en passant la main dans ses cheveux, il était plutôt heureux de son équipe, elle était calme et aucune dispute n'avait éclaté, il y avait seulement quelques regards noirs jetés par Annie quand Reiner essayait de discuter avec elle mais dans l'ensemble tout allait bien.

* * *

« Bon sang.. » grogna Jean en tournant la tête vers un lézard d'une taille moyenne qui marchait sur le côté en suivant la même route qu'eux. « Ce lézard fait la même route que nous. »

« C'est rare de voir ça. » s'étonna Marco en baissant les yeux sur l'animal en question.

« Ils sont délicieux. » signala Sasha, de la bave s'échappant de sa bouche avec un sourire. « Ma famille et moi en mangions, ils ont un goût de poulet. »

« Tu sais cuisiner ? » demanda Jean avec un sourire en se tournant vers la femme.

« Bien sûr ! C'est du gâteau ! » répondit Sasha en se vantant.

« Parfait ! » s'exclama Jean en donnant un coup sur son cheval pour le faire galoper en direction du lézard.

« H-hé ! » cria Marco avec surprise en voyant son meilleur ami partir au galop en direction de l'animal.

« Si la chasse pour se nourrir fait partie de l'exercice, pourquoi ne pas attraper ce lézard ?! » demanda Jean en criant pour qu'on puisse l'entendre.

« Ne fais pas ça ! » cria Christa avec protestation, elle souhaitait vraiment que personne ne fasse de mal à ce lézard.

« J'y vais. » signala Eren en donnant un coup sur son cheval pour le faire partir au galop pour poursuivre Jean.

« Ray ! » appela la blonde en se tournant vers l'adolescent qui avait regardé silencieusement la scène, passant simplement une main dans le pelage noir de son cheval. « S'il te plaît, empêches les de faire ça ! »

Il leva les yeux vers l'adolescente et soupira en voyant son regard suppliant, il donna un coup sur les rênes de sa monture qui s'élança au galop en direction du duo. Jean avait dégainé ses épées avec un sourire alors qu'il s'approchait du lézard qui tentait de fuir, il abattit sa lame dans la direction de l'animal uniquement pour toucher une autre épée, produisant un son métallique, faisant fuir le lézard.

Il leva les yeux pour voir Eren devant lui, ses épées dans les mains et fronçait les sourcils.

« Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?! » demanda Jean avec colère.

« Ce n'est pas un jeu ! » répondit le brun en grognant.

« Il n'y a même pas d'instructeur ! » répliqua Jean en se penchant vers l'adolescent devant lui. « Cet entraînement ne nous mènera nul part ! »

« Hey vous deux, arrêtez. » demanda Ray en s'approcha du duo, Eren s'apprêtait à répliquer mais reçu un regard noir le faisant trembler. Il avait vraiment le même regard effrayant qu'Annie.

« Ray a raison, arrêtez ça. » ajouta Marco en descendant de son cheval pour se diriger vers le trio.

« Vous agissez comme des enfants. » fit remarquer Conny avec un rire en croisant les bras.

« Je ne veux pas entendre ça de ta part ! » répondit Jean en se tournant vers le plus petit qui grogna simplement en réponse.

« Jean, ressaisis-toi ! » demanda Marco en levant les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui tenait encore ses épées dans les mains.

« Ce n'est pas important en ce moment ! » répondit l'homme en question.

« Si nous prenons du retard, on n'y arrivera pas à temps ! » répliqua Marco en fronçant les sourcils. « Nous avons perdu beaucoup de temps avec toute vos histoire ! » Il se tourna vers Armin en le voyant prendre son crayon. « S'il te plaît, ne l'écris pas, Armin. »

« C-Compris ! » répondit le blond en réponse, rangeant son crayon pour regarder la scène en silence.

« Marco a raison, écris plutôt : Jean Kirschtein essaie de trouver de la nourriture pendant l'exercice mais se fait interrompre par Eren Jäger. » ajouta l'homme avec un sourire en tournant son regard vers le brun en question.

« Quoi ?! » cria Eren en se tournant vers Jean, près à s'approcher pour le frapper.

« C'est délicieux ! » hurla Sasha en gonflant ses joues, provoquant un blanc parmi le groupe, chaque personne se tournant vers elle avec un froncement de sourcil, elle avait calmé une dispute avec une phrase qui n'avait aucun sens dans le contexte.

Marco soupira alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son cheval pour monter dessus. « Allons-y. »

« O-Oui. » répondit Jean en prenant la route calmement et en déglutissant.

Le groupe est reparti calmement et sans dispute et Ray soupira alors qu'il se tournait vers Sasha pour l'entendre murmurer.

« Vu sa taille, il pourrait tous nous nourrir.. » murmura la brune en baissant les yeux pour reprendre son chemin.

L'homme aux cheveux ébène soupira en donnant un petit coup sur les rênes de sa monture pour continuer sa route. Il espérait simplement que cet exercice se finisse rapidement pour qu'ils puissent tous revenir à leur train de vie quotidienne d'entraînement.

* * *

Le soleil avait commencé à se couché il y a quelques heures, l'équipe A avait fait une pause dans une petite forêt qu'il avaient choisit pour former un camp pour dormir la nuit. Chaque personne devait s'occuper de quelques choses, Annie s'était éloignée pour chercher du petits bois, ce n'était pas une tâche compliquée à exécuter dans une forêt, elle en trouvait des dizaines à ses pieds.

Alors qu'elle se penchait pour rajouter une branche sur le tas qu'elle portait dans ses bras, un cri venant du camp attira son attention. Elle fit demi-tour en trottinant pour voir Daz et Mikasa agenouillé devant un arbre.

« C'est ici ? » demanda Mikasa en se tournant vers Daz qui semblait apeuré.

« Aucun doute là-dessus. » confirma l'adolescent en acquiesçant. « C'est ici que nous l'avons mis. Tout ce que nous gardions ici.. »

« Notre équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnel a disparu.. » s'exclama Thomas avec surprise.

Annie fronça les sourcils, la plupart de l'équipe avait posé leur équipement devant cet arbre, elle avait choisit de le garder sur elle par habitude et Mikasa avait également son équipement sur elle. Elles étaient les seuls à pouvoir se déplacer dans les airs à présent.

Elle tourna son regard vers les restes d'un feu de camp au loin et s'approcha. « Regardez. »

Le reste de l'équipe se tourna vers elle et elle fit signe au reste du feu d'un signe de la tête. Reiner s'y approcha pour s'agenouiller et regarder les restes de bois brûlé. « Ils sont partis depuis un moment. »

« Ce sont les mêmes que nous avons trouvés plus tôt dans la journée près des montagnes. » signala Mikasa, en effet, pendant leur première pause, ils avaient trouvés les reste d'un feu de camp dans une petite grotte dans une montagne. « Combien sont-ils ? »

« Viens voir par là. » appela Annie en montrant les traces de pas de chevaux et des traces de plusieurs charrette qui seraient passées par ici. « Nous n'avons aucune information concernant des résidents dans la zone. »

« Sûrement un groupe de voleur. » supposa Reiner en croisant les bras, causant quelques cris surprit de la part de quelques cadets. « Il semble qu'ils aient trouvés où les armes étaient placées, et les ont volées durant que nous étions occupé à fabriquer le campement. Ils récupèrent des équipements de manœuvre tridimensionnel et les vendent au marché noir. »

« Ils visaient nos équipement ? » demanda Thomas avec surprise en se tournant vers le grand blond.

« S'ils se font attraper, on aura été impuissant. » soupira Mikasa en baissant les yeux. « Vous devriez vous estimer heureux d'être encore en vie. »

« On arrête l'entraînement et on le signale ? » demanda Thomas en se tournant cette fois-ci vers Mikasa.

« Non. » coupa Reiner. « Nos cibles sont devant nous. Accélère l'exercice, parles-en à Marco et son équipe et reviens ensuite. »

Mikasa acquiesça devant ce plan en levant les yeux vers le ciel, elle espérait qu'Eren serait en sécurité. Elle ne devrait pas en douter, Armin était avec lui, ils seraient capable de se débrouiller sans elle.

* * *

« C'est donc ça le goût des rations.. » déclara Jean en prenant une bouchée de sa ration.

Toute l'équipe était assise autour d'un feu de camp, la nuit était tombée, ils avaient décidés de s'arrêter dans une forêt pour la nuit. La répartition des tâches s'était faîtes sans problème, Conny et Sasha devait s'occuper de préparer les rations tandis que Christa, Eren et Marco allaient chercher du petit bois. Armin, Mihna et Ray, eux s'était occupés de décharger tout les sacs de couchage pour la nuit.

« Ça aurait été mieux si nous avions pu attraper ce lézard.. » soupira Sasha en baissant les yeux sur le bol qu'elle tenait.

« Stop. J'ai assez entendu parler de lézards pour la journée. » grogna Jean en se tournant vers l'adolescente.

« N'en chassais-tu justement pas un ? » fit remarquer Eren avec un petit sourire.

Jean qui était en train de croquer dans une ration solide ressemblant à des biscuit s'arrêta en soupirant. « On est censés chasser des Titan, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce-que ça veut dire ? » demanda Eren en regardant Jean par dessus son épaule, le reste de l'équipe a commencée à déglutir en voyant qu'une nouvelle dispute allait commencer encore une fois. « Pourquoi as-tu rejoint la Brigade d'entraînement ?! »

« Pour vivre mieux qu'une vie humble. » répondit Jean en se levant quand Eren s'était levé pour crier.

« Quoi ?! » cria Eren en se rapprochant de l'homme. « Certaines choses passent, d'autres non ! »

Armin sursauta alors qu'il regardait autour de lui pour chercher la plaque de bois qui contenait ses feuilles, il la trouva à côté de lui et prit son crayon pour regarder le duo se préparant à écrire.

« Ce n'est rien Armin ! » appela Marco en tendant la main vers le blond. « Ce n'est qu'une discussion lors du repas. »

Jean laissa échapper un rire alors qu'il se retournait vers Eren. « Tu penses que quand un vrai Titan apparaîtra, l'entraînement paiera ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire. « Bon tra- »

« Ça suffit ! » cria Eren en attrapant Jean par le col avec colère.

« Arrêtez ! » cria Christa en se levant pour tenter de calmer le duo.

« Pourquoi ne pas chasser du lézard ? » tenta Sasha en voyant que la tentative de Christa pour calmer la dispute fut ignorée. « Vous vous sentirez mieux après ! »

Ray soupira alors qu'il posait son bol sur le sol et se leva pour marcher en direction du duo, il posa une main sur une épaule des adolescents et les écarta de force. « Calmez vous, vous commencez à être chiant à gueuler toute la journée. »

« Ne te mêle pas de ça Ray ! » cria Eren qui tenta de se rapprocher de Jean.

« Eren a raison, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » confirma Jean en repoussant le bras de Ray.

« Ce sont les affaires de toute l'équipe. » coupa l'homme en lançant un regard noir à Jean qui recula de quelques pas. « Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous comporter comme des soldats, vous n'avez rien à faire dans la Brigade d'entraînement. »

Christa soupira de soulagement en voyant Ray tenter de calmer l'explosion en discutant avec le duo. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit le craquement de bois et se retourna en direction de la forêt en fronçant les sourcils, il lui semblait avoir vu une ombre, elle se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe en déglutissant.

« Hé, les gars.. » appela la blonde qui fut ignoré parle reste du groupe quand Jean et Eren continuaient à se crier dessus malgré les tentatives de Ray.

« Calmez vous ! » tenta Marco en s'approchant du groupe pour séparer le duo qui s'était dangereusement approché.

« Marco a raison, calmez vous où j'vous attache autour d'un arbre toute la nuit. » menaça Ray qui fit demi-tour pour se diriger vers son cheval, son plan marcha à merveille lorsque le duo s'écarte de l'un de l'autre en se détournant.

« Allons dormir. » proposa Armin en se levant. « Nous partirons au levé du soleil demain pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous, on a déjà assez perdu de temps. »

Le reste du groupe acquiesça et se dirigea vers les sacs de couchage après avoir éteint l'un des deux feux de camp. Tout le monde s'est rapidement endormit malgré le ronflement de Conny dont la moitié de son corps était en dehors du sac de couchage. Étonnamment, Jean et Eren dormait l'un à côté de l'autre dans un profond silence.

Ray soupira en se retournant dans son sac de couchage, il avait pu dormir quelques heures avant de se réveiller comme d'habitude, dormir dans une forêt était très différent que de dormir dans un bâtiment, il y avait des bruits autour d'eux, sûrement des animaux qui se baladaient.

Il se redressa en frottant ses yeux et regarda le reste de l'équipe, tout le monde était dans son sac de couchage sauf Christa qui ne semblait pas être là. Il fronça les sourcils en se levant pour se diriger vers son cheval et décroché son fusil qui était attaché sur le côté de la selle, il passa la sangle autour de son épaule et s'aventura à la recherche de la blonde.

Après une dizaine de minute de marche presque dans le noir, il remarqua au loin une petite ouverture éclairée qui donnait sur un petit lac, il s'y approcha pour voir de dos Christa assise au bord de l'eau avec à côté d'elle son cheval blanc. Il marcha sans le vouloir sur un branche qui craqua sous son poids faisant sursauter Christa qui se retourna avec surprise, soupirant de soulagement en voyant que ce n'était que Ray.

« Du mal à dormir ? » demanda l'adolescent en s'approchant, les bras croisés pour regarder le lac.

« Oui, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir dans la forêt, ça me stresse en quelque sorte. » soupira Christa en baissant les yeux. « Et puis, je me sens inutile, je n'ai pas su arrêter la dispute entre Eren et Jean. »

« Je n'ai pas non plus réussi. » fit remarquer Ray en tournant son regard vers elle. « Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. »

« Dit moi Ray, tu ne m'as jamais dit d'où tu venais ? » demanda la blonde en se tournant vers l'homme plus grand qu'elle.

« Je viens d'un petit village dans le Sud du Mur Maria, lorsque Shiganshina a été détruit, l'information n'est pas arrivée assez rapidement chez nous et nous avons du fuir en catastrophe. » répondit l'homme en faisant attention à son choix de mot, c'était la réponse qu'avait préparé le reste du groupe au cas où quelqu'un poserait la question.

« Tu sembles très proche d'Annie, Reiner et Bertolt, vous venez du même village ? »

« Exactement, Reiner est plus âgé qu'Annie, Bertolt et moi d'un an. » répondit simplement l'homme avec un sourire.

« Ta famille, elle a pu fuir avant l'arrivée des Titans ? » continua Christa avec curiosité.

« Je ne sais pas, le village a demandé à tout les enfants de fuir, ce que nous avons fait. » soupira Ray en baissant les yeux. « Mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle d'eux depuis la destruction de Shiganshina il y a trois ans, donc je ne me fais pas trop d'illusion. »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » cria presque Christa en se levant. « Il faut continuer à y croire, je suis sûre qu'ils vont très bien et qu'ils te cherchent ! »

« J'espère que tu as raison. » acquiesça Ray en levant son regard vers le lac.

Un bruit de craquement les firent sursauter et Christa s'approcha automatiquement de Ray qui avait retiré son fusil de son épaule pour le pointer vers la forêt autour d'eux.

« Ray, tout à l'heure, il m'a semblé voir quelque chose dans la forêt quand Eren et Jean se disputait. » murmura Christa, pensant que c'était le bon moment pour le prévenir.

Il acquiesça en balayant la forêt de son regard. « Très bien, reste près de moi. »

Un autre craquement se fit entendre et le duo se retourna vers le bruit pour voir un groupe d'homme dont le visage était caché par des sac en tissu laissant seulement deux ouvertures au niveau des yeux. L'un d'eux s'approcha en leur faisant signe de se taire et Ray pointa son fusil sur l'homme.

« Qui êtes-vous?! » cria l'adolescent en visant l'homme qui ne répondit que par un rire en levant la main. « Qu-quoi ! »

Un coup de feu résonna dans la forêt lorsqu'il fut soudainement attrapé par derrière par deux l'homme, l'obligeant à tirer vers le sol. Un autre homme attrapa Christa qui cria de surprise, alertant sûrement le reste du groupe. Celui qui avait rigolé s'approcha de Ray, ordonnant du regard aux restes de son groupe d'attacher les mains du duo.

Eren se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le coup de feu et le cri de Christa, il releva la tête mais s'arrêta en voyant un fusil pointé vers son visage, il connaissait ce fusil, c'était celui de Ray.

« Ne bouge pas. » ordonna l'homme en s'approchant d'avantage avec le fusil. « Rassemblez leur équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnel. Vite. »

Le groupe s'exécuta en se dirigeant vers les équipements posés au pied d'un arbre alors que le reste de l'équipe ne bougeait pas d'un centimètre, pétrifié par la stupeur d'être soudainement réveillé et menacé avec des fusils.

« Qu'allez-vous faire avec ? » demanda Eren en fronçant les sourcils.

« Certaines personnes paieront très cher pour ça. » répondit simplement l'homme qui tenait le fusil de Ray. « Vous ne pouvez pas vaincre les Titans de toute façon, quel mal y a-t-il à vous prendre de l'équipement inutile ? »

Eren grogna alors qu'il se levait rapidement pour prendre le bout du fusil, le déviant de lui en direction du ciel. « Vous tous, maintenant ! » cria le garçon en se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe.

« Eren ! » cria Armin en se relevant mais s'arrêta lorsqu'un homme pointa un fusil sur lui.

Le reste du groupe se regarda avec étonnement ne sachant pas trop quoi faire et Jean grogna en se levant pour courir en direction de la forêt sous l'étonnement d'Eren qui relâcha sans le vouloir sa prise sur le fusil, l'homme qui le tenait l'abaissa et tira, la balle touchant la joue de Jean, laissant une trace horizontale de quelques centimètres et l'arrêtant dans sa course avec surprise.

L'homme grogna en repoussant Eren et lui donna un coup de crosse sur le côté du visage le faisant tomber au sol, il pointa à nouveau le fusil qu'il avait volé sur le garçon en grognant. « Vous avez intérêt à réfléchir à deux fois avant d'agir. Restez tranquille. »

Jean trembla en sentant le sang couler le long de sa joue et regarda les voleurs par dessus son épaule en déglutissant. Eren grogna en serrant ses poings devant son inutilité et sa faiblesse de n'avoir rien pu faire.

Les charrettes des voleurs se sont approchées et les hommes ont rangé les équipements à l'intérieur, l'un d'entre eux portait Christa sur son épaule, les mains attachés derrière le dos tandis qu'elle regardait le groupe en écarquilla les yeux. Elle fut placé à l'intérieur d'une charrette suivie par Ray dont les mains étaient également attachés, mais sa bouche était obstruée par une serviette attachée derrière sa tête pour l'empêcher de parler.

« On ne va pas vous tuer. On va vous libérer. » signala l'homme qui tenait le fusil de Ray dans ses mains. « Mais ne nous suivez pas, ou vous mourrez. Compris ? »

En quelques secondes, les charrettes sont parties, laissant le reste de l'équipe seule sans chevaux qui avaient fuit de peur et sans équipement tridimensionnel. Eren se trouvait à l'avant du groupe en tremblant, les poings fermés et la tête baissée. « Tous.. » murmura l'adolescent attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. « Si on les avait attaqués en équipe, on aurait pu faire quelque chose ! »

Le reste du groupe haleta en détournant le regard, regrettant leur manque de réaction durant la scène. Jean grogna en serrant ses poings. « C'est ton opinion. » grogna l'adolescent. « Je ne suis pas d'accord. En faite, à cause de ton attitude, tout le monde a été mis en danger. »

Marco soupira en baissant les yeux. « L'exercice est terminé. »

« Oui.. » ajouta Sasha en baissant les yeux avec tristesse.

« On abandonne Christa et Ray ?! » demanda Eren en criant et en se retournant vers le reste de l'équipe.

« Non. » répondit Marco en s'approchant de quelques pas. « Mais à nous seuls, on ne peut rien faire. C'est pour ça qu'on devrait demander à l'instructeur.. »

« Et si on n'y arrive pas ? » demanda Eren en baissant les yeux. « Je ne l'accepte pas ! Je vais sauver Christa et Ray ! Même si je dois y aller seul ! »

« Eren.. » murmura Armin en voyant les larmes se former dans les yeux de son ami.

Il soupira en s'éloignant en direction de la forêt ignorant Armin qui l'appelait. Si personne ne souhait venir avec lui ce n'était pas grave, il irait seul les sauver.

« Attends ! » cria Jean qui courut après Eren dans la forêt. « Tout nos chevaux ont été relâchés ! Comment vas-tu les trouver ?! » Il attrapa l'épaule du garçon qui fut forcé de s'arrêter.

« Ça te regarde pas ! » répondit Eren en se retournant pour dégager la main de son épaule.

« Si ! » répondit Jean en fronçant les sourcils. « Je viens avec toi ! » Eren fut étonné en levant son regard vers Jean qui portait de la détermination dans ses yeux. « Je ne reculerai pas. »

Le bruit de pas résonna autour d'eux et Eren regarda derrière Jean pour voir le reste de l'équipe qui arrivait, tout le monde portait un regard rempli de détermination dans les yeux. « Les gars.. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, comment allons-nous les trouver ? » demanda Conny une fois que tout le monde s'était regroupé en cercle.

« On pourrait ne pas y arriver, même en se séparant. » fit remarquer Mihna en croisant les bras.

Sasha haleta, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur elle. « Dans ce cas, on va prendre de la hauteur ! » signala l'adolescent en montrant le ciel avec son doigt. « Quand on se perd en montagne, on monte ! Quand on perd dans une forêt, on monte dans un arbre ! C'est ce que mon père m'a enseigné ! »

Ils ont tous acquiescé et se son dirigé vers la montagne à la sortie de la forêt, la montée était un peu compliquée, car ils devaient porter leur sac de couchage et les rations tout en évitant de glisser sur des pierres. Armin était celui qui avait le plus de mal, étant le dernier, mais a été aidé par Mihna et Eren qui lui tendaient la main à chaque fois qu'ils devaient passer une étape compliquée.

Une fois au sommet, il s'est presque écroulé en haletant, pour tenter de reprendre son souffle et Jean s'approcha du rebord pour regarder à travers la forêt qui s'étendait derrière.

« Hé ! » appela Jean en montrant une colonne de fumée qui s'élevait depuis le milieu de la forêt plus loin devant eux. L'adolescent a sortit une longue vue pour regarder le campement que les voleurs avaient construit. Ils étaient en train de transférer des équipements dans d'autres charrettes.

L'un d'entre eux se trouvait derrière Christa pour la diriger vers une autre charrette et était suivie par Ray qui se débattait dans ses liens, gagnant un coup de crosse sur le côté de la tête le faisant grogner et le forçant à arrêter de se débattre pour se diriger vers le lieu indiqué.

« Que faisons-nous ? » demanda Eren en se tournant vers le reste du groupe.

« Il sera trop tard si ça continue. » fit remarquer Jean en abaissant sa longue-vue.

« Ils ont des fusils avec eux. » ajouta Marco en se tournant vers Jean. « On va se faire tirer dessus. »

« J'ai une idée. » coupa Armin avec un froncement de sourcil, et en sortant la carte de la région rangée dans l'une des poches de sa veste brune. « Ils vont probablement vendre les biens volés. Si c'est le cas, ils prendront probablement un chemin large dans la zone. Nous les prendrons en embuscade à ce moment là. Mais ils faut se dépêcher pour y être avant eux. »

« Ce sera difficile sans cheveux. » fit remarquer Conny faisant référence à l'embuscade et en prenant la carte pour la regarder.

« Ce sera possible si la sortie est large. » répondit Sasha avec un sourire. « En quittant la forêt ! »

Le groupe acquiesça en récupérant leur affaires et ont glissés sur une petite pente qui descendait jusqu'au pied de la montagne pour se diriger vers la forêt en courant, ils n'avaient pas une seconde à perdre, chaque seconde perdues étaient un risque de se faire prendre de vitesse par les charrettes.

« À la sortie de la forêt, la route se sépare en deux ! » cria Armin au reste de l'équipe pendant qu'ils courraient, ils étaient partit avant que le groupe ne voleur ne soit partit afin de gagner du temps et d'augmenter leur chance de réussite. « Une des routes mène sur un chemin évasé. Une fois là-bas, on aura aucune chance ! Mihna, Conny et Sasha vont devoir monter dans ses arbres, Mihna tu surveilleras la route et tu devras avertir Conny de l'arrivée des charrettes. Conny et Sasha vous devrez attacher des cordes entre les branches d'un arbre et au signal tu sauteras pour te balancer à un autre arbre, Sasha devra t'attraper, le poids sera suffisant pour faire pencher un arbre, permettant ainsi de cacher le second chemin. »

« Compris ! » répondirent les adolescents concernés.

« Dans quelle charrette se trouve Christa et Ray ainsi que l'équipement tridimensionnel ? Et comment le deviner ? » demanda Eren en regardant par dessus son épaule.

« Si on entend un cliquetis, on saura. » fit remarquer Marco attirant l'attention de tout le monde. « Je vais me placer plus loin sur la route là où se trouve un chemin de pierre, si l'équipement est dans la première charrette je tirerai une fois sur une corde que nous aurons attaché avec quelques morceaux métallique pour vous avertir. Si c'est la suivante, deux fois. Et dans les deux, trois fois. »

« Eren et Jean sauteront alors sur la charrette indiquée ! » termina Armin avec un sourire, leur plan était prêt.

Le groupe acquiesça et soupira de soulagement en attirant à l'intersection des deux chemins, la lune commençait à baisser pour permettre au soleil de se lever. Mihna surveillait silencieusement l'horizon cachée derrière les feuilles. Elle haleta en voyant les charrettes arrivées au loin.

« Les gars ! » cria Mihna en se tournant vers Conny et Sasha.

Conny acquiesça et prit appui sur l'arbre pour se balancer avec une corde qui était accroché dans un arbre, Sasha l'attrapa pour le faire passer par dessus la branche sur laquelle elle était, l'arbre que Conny avait utilisé se plia aidé par l'adolescente qui tirait également sur la corde. Les feuillages ont cachés le second chemin et comme prévu, les charrettes ont prit le chemin souhaité.

Marco et Armin se trouvaient plus loin sur la route de pierre, caché en contre-bas. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs avait son oreille posé contre la parois pour entendre le bruit métallique. La première charrette est passé au dessus d'eux, et aucun bruit ne résonna, il grogna en attendant la seconde et afficha un sourire en entendant le cliquetis. Il tira deux fois sur la corde faisant sonner deux fois le système de morceau métallique entre eux.

« C'est à nous. » prévint Jean à Eren qui se trouvait sur une branche à côté de lui prêt à sauter quand les charrettes arriveront.

« Les voilà ! » indiqua Eren en voyant la première charrette qui passait sous eux.

Ils ont attendu que la deuxième s'approcha pour sauter dans sa direction, ils ont traversé le toit en tissu, atterrissant entre deux hommes. Un troisième se trouvait à l'avant de la charrette et tenait les rênes des chevaux.

« Qu-qui êtes-vous ?! » cria l'un des hommes qui s'élança vers Jean pour l'attraper.

Ce dernier s'abaissa évitant ses bras, et le poussa la l'extérieur de la charrette dans un cri, l'homme cria de douleur en roulant sur les cailloux attirant l'attention d'un homme avec un fusil qui gardait Christa et Ray, tout deux les mains accrochés sur une barre métallique en hauteur.

« Que se passe t-il ?! » cria l'homme en se tournant vers la charrette derrière lui.

Christa et Ray se retournèrent également avec un soupire de soulagement. Ils étaient venu les aider.

« Enfoiré ! » cria l'homme en face d'Eren en essayant de la frapper. L'adolescent évita l'un de ses coups et l'envoyant au sol avec l'une des techniques qu'Annie lui avait apprise. Il l'immobilisa au sol, permettant à Jean de courir en direction du chauffeur, entourant son cou avec l'un de ses bras pour t'enter de l'étouffer.

Eren éjecta l'homme qu'il tenait en dehors de la charrette avec un cri et tourna son regard avec horreur en voyant l'homme qui tenait un fusil dans la charrette devant eux le pointer vers eux.

Il tira, mais malheureusement la charrette a roulé sur une pierre, faisant tanguer le véhicule, la balle toucha le toit en tissu à la place d'Eren. Christa cria de surprise alors que ses liens qui la tenait sur la barre métallique fut brisé, mais ses liens autour de ses mains restèrent intacte, l'envoyant plus loin dans la charrette.

Ray grogna quand sa tête percuta la barre à cause de la pierre et se mit à bouger dans tout les sens pour se libérer. Il baissa les yeux en voyant l'homme avec le fusil recharger une balle pour tirer sur Eren et Jean, il envoya son genoux dans le visage de l'homme le faisant crier de douleur et tira dans le vouloir, la balle toucha l'une des roues de la charrette sur laquelle se trouvait Eren et Jean, explosant.

Elle a dérapé sur plusieurs mètres avant de percuter un arbre sur le côté dans un grand fracas. Le reste de l'équipe arriva en courant vers le duo qui sortaient en grognant de douleur.

« Jean, Eren ! » cria Marco en s'approchant de la charrette qui était sortie de la route.

« On va bien ! » répondit Jean en se tournant vers Eren. « Ainsi que l'équipement Tridimensionnel ! »

« Mais Christa et Ray sont toujours dans la charrette qui était devant nous ! » ajouta Eren.

« Allons-y ! » ordonna Marco qui s'approcha des équipements pour récupérer le sien.

Les autres se sont également approchés pour les récupérer, et les premiers à partir furent Eren, Jean et Conny. Marco et Mihna en rapidement suivit tandis que Sasha vérifiait ses sangles pendant qu'Armin regardait la carte en s'approchant d'elle.

« Sasha. Tu as une fusée éclairante ? » demanda Armin en se tournant vers elle.

« O-oui.. » répondit la brune en sortant la fusée éclairante en question de l'une de ses poches.

« Je peux te l'emprunter ? » demanda Armin en levant son regard vers elle, il avait un plan.

* * *

« Les gars ! » appela Thomas sur le dos de son cheval en montrant la fumée verte qui s'élevait dans le ciel. « Regardez ça ! »

« Cette fumée, ça vient de l'équipe B. » fit remarquer Bertolt en écarquillant les yeux. « Quelque chose s'est passé là-bas ? »

« Si les coups de fusils que nous avons entendu viennent de là-bas je pense qu'ils ont un problème. » ajouta Reiner en grognant.

« Annie. » appela Mikasa en tournant son regard derrière elle, là où se trouvait la blonde pendant qu'ils galopaient en direction de la fumée. « Tu as ton équipement, pas vrai ? Viens avec moi, nous allons voir ce qu'il se passe. »

Elle acquiesça en dégainant ses épées et en sautant pour se mettre debout sur le dos de son cheval, elle a envoyé ses câbles dans un arbres, se propulsant dans les airs suivit rapidement par Mikasa qui la devança.

Elles ont continués à traverser la forêt jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent des cris. Mikasa indiqua à la blonde de se poser sur une branche, cachée par le feuillages et elles se sont accroupie pour regarder la scène.

L'équipe B se trouvait devant un duo d'homme qui se trouvait eux-même devant une charrette brisée par terre. L'un d'entre eux avec une épée incurvée dont la lame était dirigée vers le cou de Christa qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

L'autre homme pointait un fusil en bois sombre vers Ray couché sur le sol, le sang coulait sur le côté de son crâne, et la serviette qui l'empêchait de parlait se trouvait maintenant autour de son cou.

« Enfoiré ! » cria Ray en tentant de se libérer ses mains. « Lâche ce fusil tout de suite avant que je te tue ! »

« Jetez vos armes ! » cria l'homme avec l'épée en direction des autres membres de l'équipe.

« Toi ferme là ! » cria l'homme en tirant à côté du visage de Ray qui ne broncha pas, fronçant simplement les sourcils en grognant.

Le reste de l'équipe a sursauté devant le coup de feu et ont grimacer en tremblant.

« Faîtes ce que je vous dis, et remettez-nous l'équipement tridimensionnel ! » ordonna l'homme avec l'épée. « Dépêchez vous ! »

Armin grogna alors qu'il levait les yeux vers les arbres derrière les deux hommes quand quelque chose attira son attention. Il remarqua les cheveux blonds d'Annie derrière le feuillage et afficha un sourire soulagé. Son plan avait fonctionné, ils étaient venu les aider.

Eren se tourna vers Jean qui acquiesça et le reste du groupe déglutirent en enlevant leur équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnel, les faisant tomber par terre dans un fracas métallique.

« Dépêchez vous ! » cria l'homme avec le fusil en s'approchant de l'équipe, il cria de surprise quand Ray balaya ses jambes.

Annie et Mikasa ont toute les deux sautées en direction des deux hommes, épées à la main. La blonde a tournoyé dans les airs avant d'abattre ses épées sur le fusil que l'homme tenait, le faisant lâcher l'arme avec surprise.

Mikasa fit de même, forçant l'homme à s'éloigner de Christa quand son épée se retrouva au sol.

« Mikasa ! » cria Eren avec surprise en la voyant lever son épée.

« Annie ! » imita Ray avec un soupire de soulagement en la voyant à quelques mètres devant lui, tenant son épée contre la gorge de l'homme pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Ne les tuer pas ! » cria Christa, forçant Mikasa a arrêté son épée avant qu'elle ne touche la gorge de l'homme.

« Il semblerait que tu aie subi beaucoup d'épreuve. » fit remarquer Annie en abaissant son épée pendant qu'elle regardait Christa. Elle baissa les yeux sur Ray et rangea rapidement ses épées pour se précipiter vers lui, libérant ses mains de ses liens pour l'entourer de ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans son épaule en soupirant de soulagement.

« Annie, tout le monde nous regarde. » murmura Ray en entourant le corps de la blonde avec ses bras, la rapprochant de lui, elle secoua la tête pour l'ignorer. Il afficha un petit sourire en plongea son visage dans son cou, profitant de la chaleur de son corps.

Après un moment, Annie se redressa, posant une main sur la joue de Ray pour regarder ses blessures au niveau de son crâne, rien de grave mais elles devront être nettoyé plus tard.

« Ray, tu vas bien ? » demanda la voix Christa qui s'approcha une fois ses mains libérée de ses liens.

« Je vais bien, rien de grave. » répondit Ray en se tournant vers Christa pour la rassurer. « Et toi ? »

Elle acquiesça avec un petit sourire triste. « Je suis désolée, si j'étais restée au campement, tu n'aurais pas essayé de me chercher et tu n'aurais pas été capturé, j'ai été négligente. »

Il secoua la tête en se relevant avec l'aide d'Annie qui restait à côté de lui. « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir de toute façons, donc cela ne change rien. Et puis, tout le monde va bien, c'est le principal. »

Elle acquiesça en s'éloignant pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe A qui venait d'arriver. Ray se tourna pour trouver son fusil par terre et s'abaissa pour le prendre, il remarqua deux petites entailles sur le dessus, des cicatrices des épées d'Annie quand elle venu les aider. Elle s'approcha, un regard triste et coupable sur le visage.

« Je suis désolée, j'aurais du faire plus attention.. » s'excusa Annie en détournant le regard, elle sursauta presque lorsqu'il posa une main sur son épaule avec un sourire.

« Ce n'est rien. » rassura l'adolescent avec un sourire alors qu'il passait la sangle de son fusil par dessus son épaule. « Tu sais quoi ? » demanda l'homme attirant l'attention de la blonde qui leva son regard vers lui. « Je crois que je m'en fiche que tu sois plus vielle que moi. »

Elle soupira avec un sourire et siffla, en quelques secondes son cheval galopa dans sa direction, elle monta sur la scelle.

« Les gars ! » appela Marco en élevant la voix, attirant l'attention de son équipe. « Jean, Thomas et moi nous allons chercher les instructeurs ! Ceux qui n'ont pas chevaux, montez avec les membres de l'équipe A et suivez nous ! Regroupez les voleurs ! »

Tout le monde a acquiescé et Ray s'approcha de l'homme qui tenait autrefois son fusil, il lui attacha les mains avec une corde et tira dessus pour le faire se lever, l'homme suivit l'adolescent en baissant les yeux.

« Ray, passe moi la corde, je vais m'en occuper. » signala Reiner qui s'approcha avec son cheval, tendant la main pour prendre la corde que Ray lui tendait.

« Viens. » appela Annie en tendant la main vers lui pour le faire monter derrière elle, il rangea son fusil sur le côté du cheval de la blonde et posa ses mains autour de sa taille pour se tenir.

« Que tout le monde récupère son équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnel ! » cria Armin en montrant les équipements restant.

« Ray ! » appela la voix de Conny, Ray regarda par dessus son épaule pour le voir derrière Daz sur le cheval de ce dernier. « Désolé d'avoir tardé à venir vous aidez, toi et Christa. »

Ray laissa échapper un rire alors qu'il haussait les épaules. « Vous avez été assez réactif, c'est le principal. »

Conny afficha un sourire en réponse et le groupe continua sa route en suivant le chemin du retour donné par Armin qui se trouvait devant le convois, derrière Mikasa. Jean, Thomas et Marco étant déjà partit en premier pour avertir les instructeurs.

Pour la presque totalité des recrues, cet entraînement aura été leur première bataille, pour d'autres, cette bataille était loin d'être leur première. Malheureusement pour les autres cadets, aucune personne n'était au courant de cela, ils rigolaient et discutaient avec les potentiels destructeurs du monde sans même le savoir.


	6. Chapitre 6

Voici quelques trucs à savoir :

"Allons-y" = paroles classique

_"Allons-y"_ = pensées ou bien flash-back (ça dépend de la situation mais vous arriverez à faire la différence ne vous inquiétez pas)

**"Allons-y"** = paroles de Titans

* * *

Shadis regardait les recrues se balancer d'arbres en arbres avec leurs équipements tridimensionnels, des mannequins en bois, ressemblant à des Titans, se trouvaient dans la forêt, la nuque étant représenté par un sac en caoutchouc assez résistant.

Il tourna son regard vers Mikasa qui s'approchait d'un mannequin, coupant avec facilité la nuque pour s'éloigner sous les regards surprit de ses amis Eren et Armin. L'instructeur acquiesça et baissa les yeux sur sa feuille pour écrire quelques mots.

_« Mikasa Ackerman, un prodige qui excelle dans toute les tâches difficiles, une des meilleurs soldat que l'humanité ait jamais connue. Un génie sans précédent qui ira sans doute très loin. »_ Il tourna ensuite la tête en direction d'un groupe de cinq personnes qui s'approchaient d'un Titan, Reiner, Bertolt et Annie ont fait une coupe profonde, tandis que Jean et Ray en on fait une plus petite.

« Tss, pas assez profond. » grogna Jean qui tourna la tête en direction de la forêt. « Je dois trouver un autre mannequin. »

_« Reiner Braun, une grande détermination doublée d'une constitution physique très solide. De plus, il est le plus apte de la sections des nouvelles recrues à gagner aisément la confiance de ses camarades. » _Il tourna ensuite son regard vers le plus grand. _« Bertolt Hoover, excelle dans le maniement de l'épée et de technique de combat au corps à corps, manque cruellement de confiance en lui. »_ Il continua de tourner la tête pour s'arrêter sur la blonde.

_« Annie Leonhart, maîtrise parfaitement l'art du combat ainsi que l'art des épées en fusionnant puissance et précision, ceux-ci sont proche de la perfection. Mais on remarque un manque flagrant de solidarité envers les autres recrues sauf pour Ray Stinger. »_ Il tourna ensuite son regard sur l'adolescent en question qui se posait sur la même branche qu'Annie pour discuter avec elle._ « Ray Stinger, meilleur utilisateur du fusil de toute la 104e Brigade d'entraînement, excelle dans l'utilisation de l'équipement tridimensionnel et possède une bonne base aux techniques de combat au corps à corps. Manque de talent dans la maîtrise des épées. »_

« Tu es terriblement séduisante des épées à la main. » rigola Ray en s'approchant d'Annie avec un sourire, elle lui répondit par un petit sourire en s'approchant de lui.

« Tu as de la chance que je me sois habituée à ça. » soupira Annie en prenant son nez entre ses doigts. « Ce soir, c'est le résultat des meilleurs soldats de la promo, prête moi l'un de tes sweat pour la soirée au bar après. »

« L'un de mes sweat ? » répéta Ray avec un froncement de sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai simplement envie de porter l'un des tiens ce soir, c'est tout. » répondit simplement Annie en sautant dans le vide, lançant ses câbles dans un arbre.

Ray afficha un sourire en sautant également dans le vide, prenant une direction différente de celle d'Annie, il remarqua Sasha au loin et suivit l'adolescente, Sahdis se trouvait plus loin, sur une autre branche.

_« Jean Kirschtein, maîtrise parfaitement les manœuvres tridimensionnels. Malheureusement, il est du genre à dégainer plus vite que son ombre et provoque de nombreux conflits. »_ Il tourna son regard ensuite vers Conny. _« Conny Springer, possède un bon équilibre et manœuvre aisément pour changer de direction en plein vol. Mais il est un peu long à la détente et n'est pas très futé. »_

Un cri attira son attention et il se tourna ensuite vers Sasha qui venait de voler la cible de Conny. _« Sasha Braus, très doué pour faire l'éclaireur au vue de sa rapidité écrasante et dotée d'une intuition déconcertante. Mais son excentricité la rend inapte aux opérations de groupe. »_ Il soupira en se tournant pour voir un brun au loin. _« Eren Jäger, pas de talent particulier, si ce n'est d'excellente capacités en combat rapproché et une détermination à toute épreuve. » _Il tourna finalement la tête vers le blond qui se trouvaient aux côtés d'Eren. _« Armin Arlet, très faible constitution physique comparée aux normes des autres soldats mais a un esprit stratégique et théorique vif et performant. »_

Il soupira en fermant son carnet qu'il rangea dans l'une de ses poches pour descendre dans une petite petite zone non boisée, les recrues se sont rassemblée autour de lui quand ils ont remarqués qu'il descendait. « L'entraînement est terminé ! Ce soir, vous sera dévoilé le classement des meilleurs soldats de la promo ! Rassemblez toute vos affaires, vous serez transférés dans quelques heures à Trost jusqu'à ce que votre choix d'orientation soit fait ! »

« Oui Monsieur ! » crièrent les soldats en même temps avant de faire demi-tour pour retourner à la base.

* * *

Ray était à genou devant son armoire, fouillant à travers son sac pour en sortir finalement après quelques minutes de recherche un exemplaire de ses sweat noir, il se retourna pour le tendre à Annie qui était assise sur son lit, son sac à côté d'elle.

« Voici pour toi. » annonça l'homme en lui tendant le vêtement qu'elle prit en le remerciant, le rangeant dans son sac. « Tu as été assignée à quelle équipe à Trost ? »

« Reiner, Bertolt et Marco. » répondit simplement Annie qui rangea le vêtement dans son sac.

« L'équipe 13 donc. » conclut l'homme en fermant son sac pour le poser à côté d'Annie, ouvrant son armoire pour en sortir son fusil et le tissu qui servait à l'envelopper. « Je suis assigné à l'équipe 8 avec Conny, Ymir et Christa. »

« Tu t'occupes de la maintenance des canons ? » demanda la blonde en jetant d'oeil à l'homme pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Non, Conny y sera mais je serais avec Ymir et Christa pour la maintenance des équipements près de la porte de Trost. » soupira l'homme en lui rendant son regard.

« Je vois. » répondit Annie en détournant le regard pour regarder le plafond. « J'ai un mauvais pré-sentiment pour demain. »

« Ouais moi aussi, mais tout ira bien. » rassura l'homme en se levant, son fusil derrière son épaule. Annie acquiesça en se levant et fut soudainement attiré par l'homme qui posa une main sur sa taille pour la tirer vers lui, il ne prit plus la peine de lui demander l'autorisation du regard, sachant très bien sa réponse et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes produisant un baiser passionné entre les deux qu'ils intensifia lorsqu'elle entoura son cou avec ses bras, se pressant plus contre lui.

« Faîtes ça dans une chambre vous deux. » se moqua Conny depuis son lit plus loin alors qu'il prenait son sac.

Ray laissa échapper un rire, séparant ses lèvres de celles de la blonde, un filet de bave les reliant encore avant qu'il ne disparaisse. « Ne sois pas jaloux l'escargot. »

« Tu rigoleras moins quand je serais au dessus de toi dans le classement général. » répliqua Conny qui fit demi-tour pour sortir du dortoir.

« Bien, allons-y également. » proposa Ray après néanmoins avoir déposé un autre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle acquiesça, une légère rougeur sur ses joues et s'éloigna avec lui, son sac à la main.

Ils se sont dirigés vers les charrettes qui attendaient toute les recrues et sont montés dans la première qui se trouvait devant eux, il y avait Conny, Ymir et Christa à l'intérieur qui discutait ainsi que Thomas, Mihna, Marco et Jean.

Ils se sont assis l'un à côté de l'autre, Ray à déposé son fusil sur un côté alors qu'il fermait les yeux pour réfléchir. Demain était un jour important, demain signait les cinq années depuis la destruction de Shiganshina, demain leur plan allait commencé, demain un grand combat les attendait. Demain confirmerait leurs doutes concernant le Titan Originel et sur la volonté du Roi à faire la guerre ou non.

Demain, la porte de Trost sera détruite par le Titan Colossal qui serait soudainement apparu, détruisant la porte de Trost et provoquant la perte de ce District. Ils avaient donnés une heure stricte à Bertolt pour qu'il agisse, Ray devait donc faire attention à l'heure pour ne pas mourir bêtement sous les débris de la porte.

Il se tourna vers Annie quand elle se rapprocha plus de lui, les genoux contre sa poitrine, la tête posée contre son épaule avec un soupire. Plus les années d'entraînement passaient, plus elle commençait à ne plus se souciait du regard des gens et de sa réputation augmentant ainsi les petits câlins qu'elle lui faisait, ou l'embrassant parfois quand quelques personnes regardaient.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as dit mocheté ?! » cria Conny en se tournant vers Ymir avec surprise.

« J'ai dis que le capitaine de l'équipe 8 était Ray. » soupira Ymir en croisant les bras. « C'est Shadis qui l'a dit, t'as pas écouté ou quoi ? »

« Du calme Ymir. » calma Christa avec un sourire gagnant un grognement avant qu'Ymir ne détourne le regard.

« Arrête de te plaindre Conny, ça aurait pu être pire. » ajouta Ray au loin avec un sourire, ouvrant sa main quand Annie passa sa main sur la sienne pour entrelacer leur doigts ensemble.

« Ah bon ? Et comment ça aurait pu être pire ? » demanda le garçon en question en croisant les bras.

« Le chef aurait pu être Ymir. » répondit simplement Ray en détournant son regard du groupe pour regarder dehors, entendant le cri de Conny qui imaginait Ymir en temps que chef.

* * *

La soirée arriva rapidement, les recrues avaient pu auparavant déposer leur équipement dans leur chambre, une chambre par personne, cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait eu d'intimité. Ils étaient actuellement tous rangé au garde à vous, le poing sur le coeur tandis que Shadis se trouvait devant eux les mains derrière le dos.

« Lorsque vous entendrez votre nom, vous avancerez. » expliqua l'homme avant de reculer de quelques pas pour prendre une profonde inspiration. « Christa Lenz, Conny Springer, Marco Bott, Jean Kirschtein, Eren Jäger, Ray Stinger, Annie Leonhart, Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun et enfin Mikasa Ackerman. »

Les dix recrues se sont avancés pour se tenir en ligne devant Shadis qui n'affichait aucun sentiment.

« Ils sont les seuls à pouvoir entrer dans les Brigades Spéciales s'ils le souhaitent. » annonça l'homme. « Les autres, vous devrez choisir entre la Garnison et le Bataillon d'exploration. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous faire une présentation de chaque corps d'armée, vous êtes assez intelligent pour les connaître. Faîtes vos choix, vous avez une semaine pour pouvoir le faire. »

« Pour l'instant, vous pouvez vous diriger vers le bâtiment qui a été préparer pour vous. » ajouta un autre instructeur en s'avançant. « Dès demain, vous travaillerez à Trost avec les équipes qui vous ont été transmise, j'attends que tout les chef se montrent exemplaire ! »

« Oui monsieur ! » répondirent les chef désignés en coeur.

Après quelques minutes de plus, les instructeurs se sont éloignés pour discuter entre eux, permettant aux cadets de relâcher leur salut pour se regrouper en groupe, discutant des résultats du classement.

« Félicitations Christa ! » s'exclama Ymir en entourant le coup de la blonde avec un bras en souriant.

« Merci Ymir. » remercia la blonde avec un sourire.

« Ray. » appela Annie, attirant l'attention du jeune homme qui se retourna pour voir sa petite-amie. « On y va ? »

« Oui, passons par les chambres pour se changer et allons-y. » répondit Ray en acquiesçant, s'éloignant les mains dans les poches pour ignorer Conny qui demandait à tout le monde pourquoi il était classé neuvième.

* * *

Ray poussa la porte du bâtiment et la première chose qu'il remarqua fut le bruit, des rires résonnaient dans la pièce, les cadets buvaient ensemble et discutaient sans se soucier de l'heure. Il soupira en s'écartant pour laisser passer Annie, vêtu du sweat noir de Ray avant un survêtement gris et de petite chaussure brune.

L'homme ferma la porte derrière lui et ouvrit un bouton de son gilet blanc qui laissait voir un t-shirt noir, il suivit la blonde les mains dans les poches et s'assit en face d'elle sur une table sur laquelle Jean et Marco était assit et où se trouvait des tasses vides avec une cruche de jus de fruit au centre.

« J'aurais vraiment souhaité faire partie du top 10 comme vous les gars ! » signala un cadet en s'approchant de Marco et de Jean. « Je serais surpris si vous ne rejoignez pas les Brigades Spéciales. »

« Hein ? » s'exclama Jean en regardant le jeune homme par dessus son épaule. « Bien sûr, pourquoi crois-tu que je visais le top 10 ? Moi aussi c'est ce que j'avais en tête. »

« Une opportunité de travailler au côtés du Roi, quel honneur ! » rêva Marco avec un sourire

« Dis-leur la vérité Marco. » ricana Jean en frappant le dos de son meilleur ami. « Tu veux vivre dans al ville intérieur n'est-ce-pas ? On va pouvoir enfin quitter ce trou puant qu'est la ville extérieur ! Dans les Districts intérieur, une vie de paix et de confort nous attend ! »

Ray soupira en buvant une gorgée de jus de fruit sans un mot. Dieu, il rêverait de frapper Jean une bonne fois pour toute. Il tourna son regard vers Annie dont sa main tenait sa tête, s'ennuyant probablement à écouter l'homme parler.

« Mo-Montre un peu de décence ! » s'exclama Marco en se levant vers Jean

« Ah, toutes mes excuses, c'est de ma faute, monsieur l'étudiant modèle. » se moqua Jean avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers les autres cadets. « Mais vous, qu'est-ce que vous aller faire les mecs ? Nous n'aurons plus cette opportunité de sitôt ! Et vous, braves gens, vous allez rester pour la gloire d'être une forteresse humaine ou je ne sais pas quoi du même genre ? »

« Jean. » appela Ray en se levant, ignorant le regard d'Annie sur lui. L'homme en question se tourna vers Ray avec un froncement de sourcil. « Tu peux la fermer ? T'entendre de vanter me coupe l'envie de faire la fête. »

« Tout le monde voudrait déménager dans les Districts intérieur, je suis persuadé que toi et Annie avaient choisit les Brigades Spéciales pour cette raison également. » continua Jean en s'approchant de Ray avec un sourire.

« Ne t'imagine pas que nous ayons quoi que ce soit en commun, Jean. » menaça Ray en se tournant pour regarder Jean. « Nos raisons sont très différentes des tiennes. »

« Ah bon ? » demanda l'homme avec un rire. « Et qu'est-ce-qui est différent ? Tout ceux voulant entrer dans les Brigades Spéciales le font pour avoir une vie facile ! »

Ray grogna en fronçant les sourcils et s'apprêtait à attraper le col du jeune homme devant lui avant de remarquer le regard d'Annie sur lui, elle pointa la chaise d'un signe de la tête et il grogna en s'asseyant et en croisant les bras. « Jean, tu es bien trop stupide pour comprendre notre raison. » soupira Annie en se tournant vers le jeune homme, faisant rire quelques cadets.

« T'as dit un truc sur le fait que les Districts intérieur étaient confortable. La partie de la ville où l'on est en ce moment, était dans le district intérieur avant tu sais. » signala Eren en se levant silencieusement. « Jean, je crois que même sans emménager là-bas, le contenu de ton cerveau est déjà bien assez mou. »

Quelques cadets dont Reiner ont éclatés de rire, crachant presque le contenu de leur tasse sur la personne en face d'eux. Ray a affiché un petit sourire en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise avec intérêt.

« Ne fais pas ça, Eren. » tenta Mikasa qui fut ignoré par le jeune homme.

« Sauf erreur de ma part, Eren. Tu viens de me prendre pour un idiot. » fit remarquer Jean en se tournant vers le jeune homme. « Hé bien, tu as tort, je suis simplement réaliste, celui qui l'est le plus même. Il y a quatre ans, nous avons mené la moitié de notre population dans une offensive générale, la moitié de la race humaine toute entière, sortie pour reprendre le territoire que nous avions perdu. La plupart de ces personnes ont gagné à cet instant, un aller simple pour l'estomac des Titans. »

Un blanc s'installa dans la pièce alors que le jeune homme continuait de parler calmement en croisant les bras. « Combien en aurait-il fallu de plus pour reprendre cette terre perdue ? Il faut compter en moyenne trente humains morts pour en faire tomber un seul des leurs. Mais les Titans, contrôlent cette terre, et ils ne se contentent pas d'être une soixantaine. Donc pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre, qu'il n'existe pas de solution pour vaincre les Titans. »

Eren soupira alors qu'il s'approchait de l'homme avec un froncement de sourcil. « Dis moi, quel bien ça te fait de jeter l'éponge ? » demanda Eren avec un sourire. « Quel bien ça te fait d'abandonner tout espoir et de fuir la réalité ? Bien sûr, si on se compare aux Titans, au niveau des ressources physiques, on est foutu depuis le départ. » soupira le jeune homme. « Il y a quatre ans, la cause première de notre défaite était que l'on ignorait tout d'eux. On a perdu, mais les informations qu'on a alors gagnées, représentaient un pas dans la bonne direction, ça nous a donné de l'espoir. Et tu voudrais abandonner la responsabilité d'élaborer une stratégie, juste comme ça, pour devenir de la nourriture pour Titans ? »

« C'est un beau discours Eren. » félicita un cadet en se tournant vers le jeune homme. « Mais je pense que tu te souviens encore de Shiganshina, pas vrai ? Deux Titans ont pu détruire 20 % de la population en moins d'une heure. »

« Certes, mais nous ne connaissions pas le Titan Colossal et le Titan Cuirassé auparavant, maintenant nous en savons un peu plus sur eux, nous serons capable de nous défendre la prochaine fois ! » répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers le cadet qui lui parlait. « J'ai un rêve, un rêve où l'on exterminerait les Titans et où l'on sortirait de l'enfermement de ces murs, pour explorer le monde extérieur ! »

« Si seulement tu t'entendais ! Et après c'est moi l'idiot ? » demanda Jean avec un rire. « Regarde autour de toi ! Pas une seule personne approuve ce que tu dis ! »

« Moi j'approuve. » signala Ray en se levant les bras croisés. « J'approuve ce que Eren dit. »

« Ray ! » s'exclama Eren avec un sourire, content de voir que quelqu'un le soutenait.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs soupira et se tourna vers Eren. « J'approuve mais je ne changerais pas d'avis, j'irais dans les Brigades Spéciales. Mais si ton rêve est d'explorer le monde à l'extérieur des murs, alors vas-y fonce. » encouragea le jeune homme. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit plus beau à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda Eren avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Pas grand-chose. » soupira Ray en se tournant vers la porte d'entrée pour s'y diriger, Annie se levant pour le suivre. « J'imagine simplement que le monde extérieur est loin d'être beau. Continue de nourrir l'espoir Eren.»

Annie ferma la porte derrière lui et tourna son regard vers Ray quand il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux avec un soupire. « J'espère ne pas en avoir trop dit. »

« C'est bon. » rassura Annie en s'approchant de lui. « Je suis sûre qu'il n'a pas comprit où tu voulais en venir, et même s'il avait comprit, il ne pourra en être sûr qu'une fois hors des murs. »

Il acquiesça en se dirigeant vers les chambres en silence, les rues de Trost étaient très calme la nuit, ce qui contrastait beaucoup avec l'animosité de la journée. Demain la porte du District sera détruite, causant des centaines de mort, c'était leur mission. Trouver le Titan Originel en le forçant à se montrer. Combien de temps devront-ils tuer avant de pouvoir rentrer ? Combien de temps devront-ils rester ici, sur cette île qui n'était pas bien différente de Mahr ?

Il soupira en s'arrêtant pour regarder les étoiles qui brillaient. « Annie. » appela le jeune homme ne prenant pas la peine de regarder derrière lui pour savoir qu'elle le regardait. « Si nous ne trouvons pas le Titan Originel, que fait-on ? »

« Nos ordres étaient de trouver le Titan Originel et de le ramener à Mahr. » dit Annie en levant les yeux également vers le ciel. « Si nous repartons sans le trouver, nos Titans seront transférés à quelqu'un d'autre plus apte à réussir. Mais ils ne te tueront pas, tu es un sujet de test trop important pour eux. »

« Si j'ai pu tenir l'Injection Alpha, quelqu'un d'autre pourra également le tenir. » répondit Ray qui baissa les yeux en soupirant. « Depuis cinq années que nous sommes ici j'ai pu voir et comprendre beaucoup de chose. Mahr disait que les habitants de l'île étaient tous des démons qui ont persécuté les citoyens de Mahr il y a bien longtemps que nous Eldien, devions payer pour ça. Pourtant, tout ce que j'ai pu voir depuis que nous sommes ici, ce sont des humains, tout comme nous, ce sont des enfants, des parents, des vielles personnes, des soldats. Ils n'ont rien de différent de nous, alors pourquoi devrait-ils, pourquoi devrions-nous, Eldien, payer pour des fautes que nos ancêtres ont commise ? »

« Tu aurais été exécuté pour ce que tu viens de dire, si nous avions été sur Mahr. » indiqua Annie en se rapprochant de lui. « Mais c'est ce que je pense également. Il n'y a ni Citoyens d'honneur ou de Guerriers qui tiennent. Magr ou Eldien, c'est du pareil au même. Qu'ils aillent au Diable avec leurs mensonges. Chacun pense qu'à soi-même, et je ne suis pas bien différente, je veux simplement que nous rentrions en vie. »

Il acquiesça en se dirigeant vers un escalier qui permettait de descendre dans la rue inférieur et s'assit sur l'une des marches, Annie l'imita et s'assit à côté de lui, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine et la tête posée dessus.

« Si notre identité venait à être découverte. » commença le jeune homme en tournant son regard rempli de détermination vers Annie. « Quittons Paradis, par tout les moyens. On abandonne la mission et on rentre à la maison. »

« Je n'aurais jamais le courage de faire ça, je ne suis pas assez forte mentalement pour me battre contre le courant. » soupira la blonde en détournant son regard du sien. Elle sursauta presque lorsqu'il entoura ses épaules avec un bras pour la rapprocher.

« Souviens toi de ça Annie, je suis le courage, tu es la force. » rassura le jeune homme avec un sourire. « J'aurais le courage de me battre contre le courant, et tu auras la force de passer à travers. »

« Mahr va sûrement essayer de nous tuer pour avoir fuit Paradis. » ajouta Annie en tournant son regard vers lui. « Et puis même si nous arrivions à fuir, il ne me reste que sept années à vivre. »

« Nous trouverons une solution, j'en suis persuadé, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. » assura le jeune homme en se levant pour s'étirer, il se tourna vers elle pour lui tendre la main avec un sourire. « Quand tout se sera calmer, je ferais des recherches pour voir s'ils ont l'un de ses gâteaux aux pépites aux chocolat. » ricana le garçon avant de voir le regard étrange sur le visage de la blonde. « Enfin, je le ferais si tu aimes toujours ça. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aime encore ces gâteaux. » rassura Annie avec un petit sourire en prenant sa main pour se relever. « C'est juste que j'en ai pas mangé depuis des années. »

« Parfait alors ! » s'exclama Ray avec un sourire alors qu'ils continuaient leur route vers les chambres. « J'espère qu'ils en fabriquent, c'est vraiment l'une des meilleurs pâtisseries que j'ai pu mangé. »

« C'est parce que tu n'as mangé que cette pâtisserie quand nous étions enfant. » se moqua la blonde, les mains dans les poches.

« Certes, je te donne ce point. Mais j'ai pu manger d'autres pâtisseries entre temps, par exemple, dans une boulangerie dans le quartier pauvre de Liberio j'ai pu trouver une vielle femme qui faisait de petits biscuits délicieux, ils étaient parfaitement cuit, un vrai délisse, je te montrerais que nous rentrerons. »

« J'ai hâte de voir ça alors. » répondit la blonde avec un sourire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir car elle resta derrière lui. Il continua de vanter les mérites de cette vielle femme en rigolant pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant la chambre du jeune homme.

« Tu veux que je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta- » commença le jeune homme en se tournant vers Annie avant qu'elle ne le coupe.

« Je veux dormir avec toi. » annonça la blonde en levant son regard vers le jeune homme qui écarquilla les yeux, la bouche ouverte.

Un blanc s'installa entre les deux avant que Ray se mette à rougir et bégaya des mots incompréhensible en secouant ses mains devant lui tandis qu'Annie penchait simplement la tête sur le côté.

« Tu sais Annie, j'ai jamais fait ça auparavant. » fit remarquer le jeune homme en se tenant le cou mal à l'aise. « Pour dire vrai, tu es ma première petite amie, donc si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux je ferais de mon mieux pour te satisfaire. »

Une rougeur s'installa également sur les joues d'Annie lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi elle parlait, elle recula de quelques pas en détournant le regard. « Je ne pensais pas à ça idiot, je voulais simplement dormir avec toi, sans arrière pensée. »

« Hein ? » demanda soudainement le jeune homme, sa rougeur disparaissant de ses joues avant de secouer la tête avec un rire. « Bien évidemment, je ne pensais pas du tout à ça. »

Annie soupira en prenant son nez entre ses doigts et s'éloigna de lui en direction de sa propre chambre. « Je vais chercher mes affaires. » avertit la blonde en marchant avant de s'arrêter pour regarder par dessus son épaule. « Un autre jour peut-être, on le fera. »

Il acquiesça en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, rentrant à l'intérieur pour fermer derrière lui. Il s'arrêta lorsque les mots d'Annie se répétèrent dans sa tête et il rougit en secouant la tête. Il soupira en se dirigeant vers une armoire qu'il ouvrit révélant son sac à l'intérieur qu'il ouvrit pour prendre ses affaires de nuit.

Les chambres étaient correct au niveau de la taille, il y avait deux pièces, l'une d'entre elle était la salle de bain et l'autre était la pièce commune contenant un lit simple, une table avec deux chaises et quelques armoires ici et là. En soit, cette chambre était faîte uniquement pour dormir et se laver, ils ne pouvaient pas vivre à l'intérieur comme dans une maison.

Il retira son gilet qu'il rangea dans son sac et retira le reste de ses vêtements pour les remplacer par un t-shirt blanc et un survêtement gris, il ferma l'armoire et s'étira en baillant, demain allait être une longue journée, il espérait pouvoir dormir plus longtemps que les autres nuits.

Il tourna son regard vers son fusil, posé sur la table et s'y approcha, les deux marques peu profonde des épées de la blonde se trouvait encore sur le dessus, il afficha un sourire en passant ses doigts sur les marques. Le bois sombre ne montrait aucune trace de poussière et le métal brillait assez pour qu'il puisse se voir à travers. Il s'éloigna de l'arme pour se diriger vers son lit, ouvrant les couvertures pour préparer le lit.

La porte s'ouvrit et il ne prit pas la peine de regarder qui venait d'entrer, le son d'un sac se posant sur une table se fit entendre ainsi que l'ouverture et le froissement de vêtement. Il monta dans le lit pour se mettre à l'extrémité gauche et n'a pas attendu très longtemps avant qu'une deuxième personne ne monte également sur le lit, vêtu seulement d'un sweat noir et d'un short blanc.

Ils s'allongèrent tout les deux et Annie se dirigea automatiquement dans ses bras en soupirant, posant sa front contre sa poitrine, profitant de sa chaleur et écoutant calmement les battements de son coeur, c'était un son plutôt familier, elle avait prit l'habitude quand elle étant enfant de l'écouter pour dormir, mais depuis qu'elle avait détruit toute relation entre eux, les nuits sont devenues très froide, elle se sentait seul.

Elle leva la tête vers son visage quand elle entendit un petit ronflement, ils s'étaient allongés il y a quelques secondes et il s'était déjà endormit. Elle soupira en affichant néanmoins un petit sourire, elle savait qu'il faisait de nombreux cauchemars et elle espérait que sa présence pouvait lui permettre de dormir sereinement.

* * *

« C'est vraiment un travail ennuyeux. » se plaignit Ymir alors qu'elle passait le balais dans le grand bâtiment de rangement d'équipement.

« Nous ne pouvons pas toujours faire quelque chose d'intéressant Ymir. » répondit Christa avec un soupir alors qu'elle essuyait la légère sueur sur son front. « Néanmoins, je suis d'accord avec toi, j'aurais aimé faire autre chose.

« Hey Ray, tu es pressé de partir ou quoi ? » demanda Ymir avec un rire alors qu'elle entourait le cou du jeune homme avec un bras pour le voir regarder sa montre qu'il rangea dans l'une des poches de sa veste.

« Ouais, je commence à avoir faim. » répondit le jeune homme avec un rire. « On fait une pause ? »

« Nous ne pouvons pas ! » s'exclama Christa avec surprise en s'approchant du duo. « Nous n'avons pas terminé de nettoyer tout l'entrepôt. »

« Rien ne nous empêche de faire une pause d'une dizaine de minute pour revenir après. » expliqua le jeune homme qui posa son balais contre un mur.

« Je suis d'accord avec Ray. Faisons une pause ! » ajouta Ymir qui prit le balais de Christa pour le poser dans un coin, entourant ses épaules avec un bras, la forçant à sortir du bâtiment.

Ray ouvrit la porte, permettant aux deux jeunes femmes de sortir, ils s'éloignèrent ensemble, traversant les ruelles avec un rire. Le jeune homme enleva son fusil de son épaule pour faire passer la sangle autour de son torse, conscient que le fusil allait le gêner s'il le laissait autour de son épaule.

« J'ai trouvé un petit coin sympa plus loin. » proposa le jeune homme en prenant les devants, montrant une zone au hasard plus loin. Ils devaient encore s'éloigner s'ils voulaient être en sécurité. Il accéléra le pas, les deux jeunes femmes le suivant, inconsciente de ce qu'il allait se passer.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, un bruit sourd résonna et une foudre jaunâtre tomba derrière le mur. Le trio s'est retourné pour voir avec horreur, une grande fumée blanche derrière le mur, un corps immense apparut quelques secondes après que la fumée fut repoussée. Le corps de soixante mètres du Titan Colossal se trouvait là, cinq ans après la destructeur de Shiganshina, il se trouvait maintenant devant Trost.

Des villageois se sont mit à crier de peur, certains s'immobilisèrent, paralysé par la peur tandis que d'autre courraient dans tout les sens pour fuir conscient du danger soudain. L'un des bras du Titan Colossal se leva pour balayer tout le haut du mur, faisant tomber les nouveaux canons anti-titans.

De là où Ray était, il pouvait voir des corps tomber du mur, avant de se rattraper en utilisant leur équipement tridimensionnel.

« Le Titan Colossal.. » murmura Christa avec horreur en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche, les larmes menaçant déjà de tomber.

Ymir ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta quand elle vit les bras du Titan Colossal se poser sur le mur, se penchant légèrement en avant alors que son pied s'élevait derrière lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, il abaissa sa jambe et une explosion résonna à l'avant du District, des pierres volèrent pour s'écraser sur des bâtiments, les détruisant. Certains débris tombèrent sur des villageois qui tentaient de fuir.

Ray s'approcha des deux femmes, entourant ses bras autour d'elle, les forçant à s'accroupir quand des débris passèrent au dessus d'eux. Après quelques secondes, le bruits de débris qui tombèrent s'arrêta et l'homme relava la tête en direction de l'avant du District. De la lumière pouvait être vu à travers la poussière qui s'était regroupée devant la porte de Trost. Une bourrasque de vent dissipa la poussière, laissant voir, les plaines qui s'étendaient en dehors du mur.

Des Titans se sont approchés de l'entrée, et quand Ray entendit des hurlements de peur, il sut automatiquement que les Titans étaient entrés. Il leva les yeux aux ciel, les nuages gris avaient recouvert le ciel.

Leur second plan pour que le Titan Originel se montre venait d'être lancé, ils ne pouvaient pas faire demi-tour. La suite du plan était simple : observer. Il se releva, dégainant ses épées, tandis qu'Ymir et Christa se levèrent également, la première fronçait les sourcils, mais gardait son calme tandis que la seconde semblait paniqué.

Il pouvait comprendre leur réaction, après tout, la porte du District de Trost venait d'être détruite.


	7. Chapitre 7

Voici quelques trucs à savoir :

"Allons-y" = paroles classique

_"Allons-y"_ = pensées ou bien flash-back (ça dépend de la situation mais vous arriverez à faire la différence ne vous inquiétez pas)

**"Allons-y"** = paroles de Titans

* * *

« Garde ton calme Christa, nous allons retrouver Conny ne t'inquiète pas. » rassura Ray, le trio parcourait la ville à la recherche du dernier membre de leur unité.

Le Titan Colossal avait soudainement disparu et les cloches d'évacuation avaient enfin sonnées indiquant aux villageois de se rendre vers la porte intérieur pour fuir Trost le plus rapidement possible. Ils avaient croisés un soldat de la Garnison une dizaine de minute plus tôt, leur indiquant que l'unité 8 était assignée à la garde centre, et avait pour mission d'éliminer les Titans qui seraient passé entre les mailles du filet de l'avant-garde.

« Nous tournons en rond depuis presque une demi-heure Ray. » fit remarquer Christa quand l'unité se posa sur un toit pour observer autour d'eux. « Il était assigné au nettoyage des canons sur le mur, tu penses qu'il est.. ? »

« Non ! » coupa le jeune homme en secouant la tête. « C'est un imbécile, plus lent qu'un escargot, mais il n'a pas pu se faire tuer par le Titan Colossal, c'est impossible. »

« Hey les gars ! » appela Ymir en montrant quelque chose au loin. « C'est pas lui qui se bat contre un Titan ? »

Christa et Ray se tournèrent vers la personne en question, quelqu'un tournoyait autour d'un Titan, essayant d'éviter les tentatives du géant de l'attraper.

« Allons voir ! » commanda le jeune homme en lançant ses câbles dans un mur plus loin, l'unité s'est précipité en direction du soldat qui se battait contre le Titan.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se sont approché, la forme de Conny s'est dessinée devant eux. Ray indiqua à Ymir de le suivre, pendant que Christa devait indiquer à Conny de s'écarter.

« Ymir, tue le quand il sera aveugle ! » cria Ray en lançant ses câbles entre deux toitures pour se tenir devant le géant qui tourna son attention vers lui.

Il rangea ses épées dans ses fourreaux et sortit son fusil, le positionnant sur son épaule correctement, il ne perdit pas une seconde pour tirer deux fois, les deux balles détruisant les deux yeux du Titans, le rendant aveugle et le faisant rugir de douleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Ymir s'est précipité vers la nuque, la tranchant sans trop d'effort, le tuant sur le coup.

« Tu m'en doit une le nain. » ricana Ymir qui se posa sur le toit où se trouvait Christa et Conny.

« Ymir a raison, tu nous en doit une maintenant. » ajouta Ray qui se posa sur le toit également, rangeant son fusil dans son dos pour dégainer ses épées. « Où étais-tu ? »

« J'étais sur le Mur quand le Titan Colossal est apparu, il a détruit les canons en premier. » déglutit le jeune homme en bégayant. « On a pu sauter hors de sa portée et on s'est retrouvé entouré de Titans, je suis partit pour essayer de vous trouver, mais ce Titan est sortit d'une ruelle et m'a surprit, merci de m'avoir aidé les gars, je vous en dois une. »

« Je suis contente que nous ayons pu nous retrouver rapidement, je pensais qu'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose Conny. » soupira Christa de soulagement.

Le jeune homme fut gêné jusqu'à ce qu'un cri résonne dans les environs. L'unité s'est regardée avec un froncement de sourcils, tous se préparant à l'arrivée d'un Titan, ou d'une équipe presque totalement décimé.

« Vous avez entendu ça ? » demanda Ymir avec un petit rire, les quatre se tournèrent vers une direction différente, leur dos se touchant.

« C'est peut-être une unité qui a besoin d'aide. » fit remarquer la blonde en se tournant vers le reste du groupe.

« Peut-être, allons faire un tour pour voir. » conclut Ray en lançant ses câbles en direction du bruit, suivit par les trois autres derrières lui.

Ils sont restés au dessus des toits, voler entre les ruelles étaient trop dangereux, un Titan pouvait sortir d'un coin d'une rue et les dévorer avant qu'ils n'auraient eu le temps de se défendre. Les toits étaient bien plus sûr, quand leur câbles étaient trop court pour atteindre un mur, ils ont courut quelques secondes sur les toitures pour sauter en direction de leur cible.

« Là-bas ! » cria Ray en montrant une tour plus loin. « Il y a quelqu'un là-bas ! »

Le trio a acquiescé et ils se sont dirigés vers la grande tour qui s'élevait au dessus des toits des maisons autour d'elle. Conny fut le premier à se poser sur le toit suivit par Christa, Ymir et enfin Ray. Les deux derniers se sont tournés en direction des toits en dessous, pour surveiller qu'ils ne fassent pas attaquer par des Titans.

« Hey les gars c'est Armin ! » cria Conny qui s'agenouilla devant le blond pour prendre ses épaules et le secouer d'avant en arrière. « Hey Armin ! »

Le blond ne réagit pas, ses yeux simplement écarquillés de stupeur, plongée dans ses pensées, il sursauta quelques secondes après, remarquant enfin la présence de Conny devant lui.

« Armin ! Réveille-toi bordel ! » cria le jeune homme chauve.

« Conny.. ? » murmura le blonde avec surprise, il se tourna pour voir Christa, Ymir et Ray. « Vous autres ? »

« T'es blessé ? Qu'est-ce-qui est arrivé à ton groupe ? » continua de demander Conny rapidement en regardant autour de lui à la recherche de Thomas, Mihna et Eren.

« Mon groupe ? » répéta Armin encore dans les vapes.

« Hé reprends-toi mec ! Pourquoi t'es planté là tout seul ?! » demanda Conny avant de retiré la main de son épaule. « Ah t'es trempé ! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé à la fin ? »

« AHHHHHHH ! » cria Armin en se penchant, se tenant la tête en hurlant de peur.

« Hé ! Calme-toi Armin ! » rassura le jeune homme en reposant ses mains sur ses épaules. « Qu'est-ce-qui s'es- »

« Hey, ça suffit Conny ! » coupa Ymir en se tournant vers lui. « Ils sont tous morts sauf lui. »

« Ta gueule ! Armin a encore rien dit ! » répondit Conny en criant.

« Regarde autour de toi tête de nœud ! » grogna la plus grande en le regardant du coin de l'oeil. « On peut pas se permettre de perdre plus de temps à cause de lui ! »

« Pourquoi Armin serait le seul à être en seul morceau ?! » demanda Conny en se levant pour regarder autour de lui, il n'y avait aucun Titan.

« Qu'est-ce-que j'en sais moi ? Ils ont dû le prendre pour un cadavre, non ? » soupira Ymir avec lassitude. « Franchement, ils ont pas eu de bol de tomber sur autant de Titan d'un coup, en tout cas, c'était loin d'être le meilleur choix de se sacrifier pour sauver ce type, c'est un peu le plus naze de nous tous. »

Conny grogna en serrant ses poings et en baissant les yeux. Armin s'arrêta de hurler, mais se mit à pleurer silencieusement à la place. « Espèce de salope.. » grogna le plus petit. « Et si je faisais en sorte de fermer à jamais ta sale gueule ?! »

« Arrêtez ! » coupa Christa en s'interposant entre les deux, les bras écartés. « Tout le monde est à bout de nerfs ! Avec la mort si soudaine d'autant de nos amis, c'est normal.. »

« Sacrée Christa ! » s'exclama Ymir en entourant le cou de la jeune fille avec un bras. « Quand cette mission sera terminée, je te passerais la bague au doigt!»

« Bon on peut pas rester là à rien faire. » soupira Conny qui s'agenouilla pour tendre la main vers Armin. « Tu peux te lever, Armin ? »

Le blond écarquilla les yeux en essuyant ses larmes et se leva soudainement, ignorant la main tendue de Conny pour se tourner vers une direction. « Désolé de vous avoir causé tant de problèmes, je vais rejoindre l'arrière garde. »

« Armin ! » cria Conny après lui alors que le blond lançait ses câbles pour s'éloigner. « Ray ! Qu'est-ce-que l'on fait ?! »

Ray soupira et se tourna vers son unité pour parler pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient trouvés Armin. « Ymir, Christa, vous suivez Armin, assurez-vous qu'il rentre en vie à l'arrière garde, et surtout ne mourrez pas. » ordonna le jeune homme en se tournant vers les deux femmes qui ont acquiescé. « Conny tu viens avec moi, on va voir s'il y a d'autres survivants. On vous rejoindra plus tard. »

« Compris, allons-y, Ymir ! » s'exclama Christa qui sauta dans le vide pour s'élancer après le blond qui s'éloignait, suivit par la grande brune.

« Allons-y également Conny, on garde les yeux ouverts. » ajouta le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en sautant dans le vide suivit par son ami.

* * *

« Vous pensez que tout le monde va bien ? » demanda Reiner en se tournant vers le reste de son groupe.

« Je suis persuadé qu'ils vont bien. » rassura Marco avec un sourire.

« Le Titan Colossal a tout de même détruit la porte, Eren et les autres s'y trouvaient. » déglutit Bertolt alors qu'il fixait le mur au loin.

« Annie, tout va bien ? » demanda Reiner en se tournant vers la blonde qui respirait rapidement, ses épaules montaient et descendaient à un rythme rapide.

« Laisse moi tranquille. » répondit sèchement la blonde qui s'éloigna de quelques pas pour croiser les bras. Elle devait se rassurer que Ray allait bien, il lui avait promit qu'il partirait même en avance, il tient toujours ses promesses, il n'a jamais rompu une seule de ses promesses.

« Ray va bien, j'en suis persuadé Annie. » rassura Bertolt en posant une main sur l'épaule de la blonde. « Il a toujours réussi à se sortir d'une situation compliquée, comme la fois où il avait attiré des brigands qui essayaient de nous frapper et qu'il s'était caché dans une caisse pour se cacher d'eux. »

« C'était une idée idiote. » soupira Annie en détournant le regard, elle se souvenait de ce jour, c'était trois mois après leur rencontre, deux brigands étaient venu s'attaquer à eux et Ray les avait attiré et avait fuit pour se cacher dans une caisse. Il avait faillis se faire avoir, mais avec beaucoup de chance, les brigands ne l'ont pas vu.

« Tu as raison, c'était vraiment idiot. » rigola Bertolt en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Mais il a toujours eu des idées idiotes, que ce soit pour que l'on puisse s'amuser ou pour nous aider. »

Elle acquiesça en fermant les yeux, se souvenant d'un petit garçon qui portait une casserole sur la tête en tant que casque et tenait dans une main un morceau de bois qui représentait une épée et autour de sa taille, se trouvait son lance-pierre accroché par une corde. Il souriait à plaine dent et montrant une partie de la forêt avec son épée.

Depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes, Ray a toujours été le meneur du groupe, elle ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien avec Reiner et acceptait à peine la présence de Bertolt, pourtant, Ray avait fait en sorte que tout le monde s'entende, il se trouvait toujours devant le groupe en souriant, racontant des histoires qu'il avait entendu et faisait preuve d'un grand courage quand une épreuve se mettait entre eux.

« Ray était-il vraiment comme ça quand il était plus jeune ? » demanda Marco avec un rire en s'approchant du groupe.

« Ouais, il était quelqu'un d'incroyable, il nous rassurait toujours, avec lui on rigolait toujours, il est quelqu'un d'incroyable. » répondit Reiner en croisant les bras. « C'est pour cette raison que je ne me fais aucun soucis pour lui. »

« Nous devrions peut-être aller à l'avant-garde. » proposa Marco. « Nous avons terminé de sécuriser cette zone. »

« Je suis d'accord avec Marco. » ajouta Bertolt qui dégaina ses épées.

« Très bien, allons-y. » ordonna Reiner en sautant en direction d'un autre toit pour aller à l'avant-garde. »

* * *

« Conny ! » appela Ray qui évita la main d'un Titan de 6 mètres. « Occupe toi du 5 mètres ! »

« Compris ! » répondit le jeune homme qui lança ses câbles dans l'une des joues du Titan pour lui tourner autour et lancer ses câbles dans la nuque, il se précipita vers le point faible du géant et lui trancha la nuque qu'un coup net, le faisant tomber mort. « Il est mort ! »

Conny se tourna vers Ray pour le voir se poser sur une toiture alors que le Titan qu'il avait combattu tombait au sol : mort.

« Je crois que la zone a été nettoyée, mais on a vu aucun survivants. » fit remarquer le petit chauve en regardant autour de lui.

« Tu as raison, faisons demi-tour pour rejoindre Christa et Ymir. » ajouta Ray avec un sourire, il éjecta les lames émoussée qui se trouvaient sur ses poignées pour en récupérer une nouvelle paire. « Prends les devants, je te suis. »

« Compris ! » répondit Conny en sautant dans la rue, lançant ses câbles pour se diriger vers l'arrière garde pour rejoindre le reste de l'unité.

Ils ont parcouru les toits en direction du Sud, sautant sur les toitures, ignorant les quelques tuiles qu'ils détruisaient en tombant dessus. Des fumées noires s'élevaient dans le ciel venant de quelques maisons qui étaient en train de brûler, des cris résonnaient au loin, quelques gouttes d'eau commençaient à tomber lentement.

Alors que Ray prenait un peu de la hauteur, il remarqua soudainement un Titan d'une dizaine de mètres sur une ruelle sur leur gauche, menaçant d'attaquer Conny.

« Conny ! Sur ta gauche ! » hurla Ray qui se dirigea vers le jeune garçon.

« Hein ? » dit Conny en se retournant vers Ray, il ne vit pas le Titan se diriger vers lui, la gueule ouverte avant de se faire soudainement engloutir entièrement, tombant sur la langue humide du géant. Il paniqua rapidement en essayant de se relever avant de tomber à genoux à cause de la bave du Titan. Il remarqua Ray qui s'approchait, entrant dans la bouche du Titan, retenant la mâchoire du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

Le Titan avait de long cheveux roux qui tombait sur ses épaules et des yeux couleur émeraude semblable à ses propres yeux, son corps n'était pas très athlétique montrant son ventre proéminent.

« Espèce d'escargot ! » grogna Ray avec un sourire, s'accroupissant devant la force que le Titan utilisait pour fermer la bouche. « Je savais que tu étais lent, mais là tu as atteint un niveau de lenteur incroyable ! »

« Ray.. » murmura Conny avec un sourire nerveux sur les lèvres.

« Donne moi ta main idiot ! » ordonna Ray en tendant une main vers lui, Conny l'attrapa et il fut soudainement tiré en dehors de la mâchoire du Titan, tombant sur le toit qui se trouvait non loin d'eux.

« Ray ! » cria Conny quand il se releva. « Sort vite de là ! »

Il s'arrêta de crier quand il vit l'épaule droite du jeune homme en sang, la mâchoire s'était refermé quand il l'avait aidé à sortir, des dents se sont enfoncés dans son épaule. Le jeune homme afficha un sourire et détacha rapidement la sangle de son fusil pour le jeter vers son ami qui l'attrapa de justesse avec un cri de surprise.

« Conny, retournes voir Christa et Ymir, tu seras en charge de l'unité. » annonça calmement Ray, grognant de douleur quand le Titan ouvrit la bouche, libérant son épaule, mais il n'a pas eu le temps de s'enfuir, la langue du géant le fit glisser le faisant tomber à plat ventre dans la bouche. « Dit lui que je suis désolé!»

« RAYYYYYY ! » cria Conny quand la bouche du Titan se referma, il leva la tête, avalant avant de rabaisser ses yeux vers l'humain devant lui, à genoux sur son toit. Les larmes sont soudainement apparu sur ses yeux, coulant librement sur ses joues. Il grogna de colère en accrochant la sangle du fusil de son ami autour de son torse.

Il releva son regard et dégaina ses épées pour trancher les doigts du Titan qui tendait une main vers lui pour l'attraper. Il sauta dans le vide, s'enfuyant à travers la ruelle en direction de l'arrière garde. Il baissa les yeux sur la sangle du fusil sur sa poitrine et déglutit, il n'avait pas été assez réactif, s'il avait été plus rapide, Ray n'aurait pas eu besoin de se sacrifier pour le sauver, lui, alors qu'il était plus faible que lui.

Il secoua la tête et remarqua au loin, un regroupement de recrue sur des toits de maison. Il s'y dirigea, tournant la tête soudainement vers le mur en entendant la cloche qui indiquait la retraite de tout les soldats présent dans le District.

Il se posa sur le toit, les tuiles craquant sous ses pieds et rangea ses épées pour regarder autour de lui. Il y avait eu de nombreuses unité de créée mais pourtant, il n'y avait qu'une trentaine de soldat regroupés ici, où était les autres ? Sont-ils morts ? Ont-ils pu se sauver ?

Ils remarqua au loin une petite blonde et une grande brune qui était adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés. Christa remarqua la présence de Conny et tourna la tête vers Ymir pour lui dire quelques mots quand que les deux jeunes femmes ne se dirigent vers le jeune homme.

« Conny ! Dieu merci tu vas bien ! » s'écria Christa avec un sourire quand elle s'arrêta devant lui.

« Où est Ray ? » demanda Ymir en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche de l'homme aux cheveux noirs. « Vous avez fait une course et pour la première fois il a perdu ? »

Conny déglutit en baissant les yeux, ses poings se serrant en tremblant, il secoua la tête rapidement et Christa remarqua rapidement l'arme signature du jeune homme dans le dos de Conny. Christa amena une main à sa bouche avec haletant, reculant de quelques pas en secouant la tête, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

« Christa, Ymir. » appela Conny dans un murmure. « Savez-vous où se trouve Annie ? »

« Elle est là-bas. » répondit Ymir les yeux baissé en montrant la blonde en question sur un autre toit, avec Reiner, Bertolt et Marco. « Son unité est arrivée il y a une dizaine de minute. »

Il acquiesça, remerciant à la brune dans un murmure et se dirigea vers l'autre toit, utilisant son équipement pour atterrir sur le toit en question. Il s'approcha du groupe, une main tenant la sangle du fusil sur sa poitrine.

« Annie ! » appela Conny en déglutissant quand elle tourna son regard vers lui en fronçant les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu Conny ? » demanda la blonde en croisant les bras.

« Je fais un membre de l'unité de Ray. » déglutit le jeune homme en tremblant, il rangea ses épées dans son fourreau et passa le fusil par dessus sa tête pour le tenir dans ses bras. Tout le monde avait tourné son regard vers lui, écoutant ce qu'il allait dire. « Le cadet Ray Stinger, s'est courageusement battu jusqu'à la fin. »

« Non.. » murmura Annie en reculant de quelques pas, ses yeux s'écarquillant avec horreur quand elle remarqua le fusil dans les bras de Conny.

« Il aurait souhaité que cela te reviennes. » murmura le jeune homme en baissant les yeux pour tendre l'arme vers la blonde devant lui qui prit le fusil en tremblant.

Sa façade de jeune femme froide, indifférente à tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle fut détruite en quelques secondes. Elle prit l'arme dans ses bras et leva une main sur ses joues en sentant des larmes tomber de ses yeux.

« Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il était désolé. » ajouta le jeune homme en déglutissant. Il recula de quelques pas, se sentant impuissant devant la tristesse d'Annie. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il était la cause même de cette tristesse.

« Comment est-il mort ? » demanda Annie, les yeux baissés sur le fusil dans ses bras.

« Nous étions en route vers l'arrière garde, pour rejoindre Christa et Ymir, mais il a remarqué un Titan qui se dirigeait vers moi. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'éviter, je me suis retrouvé dans sa bouche et il m'a sortit de là et n'a pas eu le temps de s'enfuir.. » expliqua Conny en tremblant. « Je suis désolé Annie, tout est de ma faute ! »

Le jeune homme recula soudainement quand il remarqua le regard rempli de haine d'Annie qui se levait vers lui, c'était le regard le plus sombre qu'il avait vu jusqu'à présent, il n'y avait aucune compassion à l'intérieur, seulement de la tristesse et de la haine. Elle s'approcha de lui, enfonçant son poing dans son visage, le faisant tomber sur le sol.

« Sa vie était bien plus importante que la tienne ! » hurla Annie en s'approchant du jeune homme, lâchant le fusil qui tomba sur le toit, elle se dirigea vers lui, s'accroupissant sur lui, attrapant son col pour le soulever. « Tu n'as aucune idée à quelle point il était important pour moi ! Tu aurais dû être celui qui devrait se trouver à l'intérieur d'un estomac de l'un de ces connard à ce moment ! »

Elle frappa aussi violemment qu'elle le pouvait, le corps du jeune homme contre les tuiles en dessous d'eux, ignorant les regards des autres sur elle, ignorant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et ignorant les cris des autres pour qu'elle s'arrête.

« Tu n'es rien à côté de lui ! Tu n'es pas Ray ! Tu aurais dû mourir ! Tu aurais dû mourir ! » hurla la blonde qui fut forcer de lâcher Conny quand Reiner attrapa ses épaules pour l'écarter du jeune homme.

« Calme-toi, Annie ! » cria Reiner, essayant de maintenir la blonde contre lui. « Ray n'aurait pas souhaité ça ! »

« Lâche moi connard ! » cria Annie qui se débattait de la prise de Reiner. Elle grogna en attrapant les bras qui l'entouraient et s'abaissa, soulevant l'une de ses jambes pour faire passer Reiner par dessus elle, il tomba en grognant, la lâchant et elle se précipita vers Conny pour lui attraper le col encore une fois. « Le Titan, à quoi il ressemble ?! »

Le garçon regardait le ciel avec un regard vide, du sang coulait de son nez cassé, sa lèvre était fendu. « Une dizaine de mètre, cheveux roux, yeux vert, ventre proéminent.. »

Elle lâcha le jeune homme et se dirigea vers le fusil sur le toit, murmurant des excuses pour l'avoir fait tomber plus tôt, et attacha la sangle autour de son torse, le fusil dans son dos pour se diriger vers l'extrémité du toit avant d'être arrêté par le cri de Bertolt.

«Annie ! » s'écria le jeune homme en s'approchant de la petite blonde. « Je viens avec toi ! »

Elle acquiesça sans un mot et sauta dans le vide, ses crochets s'enfonçant dans un mur pour se précipiter vers le lieu d'où venait Conny. Elle ne regarda pas derrière elle quand elle entendit Christa se précipiter vers Conny en criant. Rien n'était plus important pour elle à cet instant présent que de tuer le Titan qui avait bouffé Ray.

Bertolt suivait en silence Annie, n'essayant pas de lui parler quand elle s'arrêta sur un toit pour regarder autour d'elle. Il s'approcha simplement de la blonde, pour regarder également autour de lui, utilisant sa grande taille pour regarder plus loin.

Il n'était pas idiot, il savait à quel point Ray était important pour Annie, Ray était également important pour lui, ils ont joués ensemble pendant une année, il était celui qui le complimentait le plus quand il réussissait quelque chose, il était impressionné par ses compétences.

C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu arrêter d'être le petit Bertolt qui se laissait rabaisser par tout le monde quand il était plus jeune. Ray lui avait apprit à ne pas se laisser faire, il lui avait apprit qu'il ne fallait pas rentrer dans leur jeux, utiliser sa tête.

Il secoua la tête quand il sentit les larmes commencer à monter à ses yeux, Ray était le centre de leur groupe, s'il tombait, le groupe tombait avec lui. Si Annie écoutait si gentiment les ordres de Reiner c'était parce que Ray était présent, elle allait bien évidemment grogner mais elle finirait toujours par dire oui.

Si Ray était vraiment mort, il était persuadé que le groupe se détruirait petit à petit. Quand Ray avait disparu pendant quelques années, Reiner, Annie et lui se sont promit de devenir plus fort pour marcher à ses côtés, ils ne voulaient plus rester derrière lui et se reposer sur lui.

Il déglutit en effaçant ses pensées et remarqua au loin un Titan qui correspondait à la description donné par Conny. « Annie, regarde par là ! » appela Bertolt en montrant le Titan.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il a pu voir ses sourcils se froncer de colère, ses jointures ont blanchie à cause de sa prise sur ses poignées et elle s'est précipité en direction du Titan. Il plaignit intérieurement le Titan pour ce qu'il allait lui arriver, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle ne le tue rapidement, elle allait se venger en prenant du plaisir.

* * *

Il faisait chaud, presque trop chaud, il n'imaginait pas vraiment la mort comme cela, il pensait que ce serait quelque chose de plus glacial, pourtant, ce n'était pas le cas. Il ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, ne pouvant rien voir. Il faisait sombre, aucune lumière ne pouvait l'aider.

Il grogna de douleur en essayant de se redresser, remarquant pour la première fois que son corps flottait dans un liquide chaud et épais. Il se redressa, faisant attention à pas se noyer dans ce liquide épais. Il fouilla rapidement sur la sangle de sa ceinture pour en sortir une petite lampe à huile de poche, il sortit un petit briquet de l'une de ses poches intérieur et alluma la lampe à huile, illuminant la zone.

Il haleta en remarquant l'endroit dans lequel il était, il ne lui fallut pas une minute pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans l'estomac du Titan qui l'avait avalé. Le liquide qui lui arrivait à la taille était très certainement des sucs gastrique mélangé à du sang humain.

Des morceaux de corps appartenant à des citoyens et des soldats flottaient sur le liquide épais et une forte odeur de sang mélangé à la chair se répandait dans toute la zone, il dut se retenir de vomir lorsque l'envie de présenta.

Il regarda autour de lui, présentant sa lampe devant lui pour éclairer, il s'avança, repoussant les membres découpés qui se trouvaient devant lui et s'approcha de la chair du Titan. En haut il pouvait voir une ouverture, suivie par un tube, sûrement par là où il était arrivé.

Les Titans n'ayant pas de système digestif, ils recrachaient ce qu'ils avaient mangé quelques heures après quand ils n'avaient plus faim, formant ainsi des boules de chair et de sang. C'est ce que les instructeurs leur avaient apprit durant les trois années d'entraînement.

Il semblerait que sa seule porte de sortit était par là où il était entré, mais il n'avait aucune envie d'attendre dans cet endroit que le Titan ait décidé de vider son estomac, il ne savait même pas s'il survivrait au processus.

Il secoua la tête et accrocha la lampe sur la sangle qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine et dégaina les lames qui étaient miraculeusement restées dans ses fourreaux, son matériel de tridimensionnalité semblait intacte et prêt à être utilisé.

Avec un cri il planta l'une de ses épées dans la chair devant lui et écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant que la lame avait du mal à pénétrer dans l'épaisse chair. Il grogna en retirant la lame et recula de quelques pas.

S'il continuait comme ça ses lames finiraient par se briser et son espoir de sortir d'ici disparaîtrait. Il déglutit et se tourna vers une autre direction, il coupa la peau du mieux qu'il le pouvait et posa la lampe à huile dans la petite ouverture. Il devait se dépêcher, il semblerait pour une raison inconnue que le niveau du liquide augmentait lentement, s'il ne voulait pas mourir noyer il devait faire quelque chose et rapidement.

D'une main, il fouilla dans l'une des poches intérieur de sa veste brune, il en sortit un petit cylindre en plastique, fermée par un petit bouchon blanc, il l'ouvrit, montrant de nombreuses petite pilule blanches, il prit une profonde inspiration et plaça une pilule sur sa langue avant de fermer le petit cylindre, le rangeant là où il l'avait trouvé.

Il expira lentement en agrippant les poignées de ses épées et croqua dans la pilule, l'avalant quelques secondes plus tard. En quelques secondes, son corps s'est mit à battre bien plus rapidement que la normal, il pouvait entendre le son sourd résonner à travers tout son corps.

Ses bras lui ont fait mal quand ils ont grossit en volume, déchirant un peu son sweat et sa veste brune, ses jambes ont reçu le même traitement et il grogna en sentant ses dents s'allonger, les faisant ressembler à un alignement de dent de requin. Ses ongles se sont allongé de quelques centimètres, formant une ligne de petits triangles pointu et tranchant.

Il laissa échapper un rugissement en sentant le pouvoir familier se répandant à travers son corps, il n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis quelques années, c'était très différent du pouvoir qu'il ressentait durant ses crises, quand il utilisait une pilule, il pouvait se sentir bien plus puissant.

Ses pupilles ont formé de fins traits noirs et il rugit une secondes fois en se précipitant vers le côté intérieur du ventre du géant, il a enfoncé ses épées à l'intérieur avec bien plus de force qu'auparavant et grogna de satisfaction en entendant le grognement de douleur du Titan.

Il rugit en enfonçant plus profondément ses lames, jusqu'à ce que l'une des poignées touche la peau rougeâtre du géant. Il retira l'autre poignée qui n'avait pas touchée la peau, la rangeant dans son fourreau et agrippa à deux main celle qui touchait la peau.

Il rugit à plein poumon et abaissa la poignée de toute ses forces, permettant à la lame de couper lentement la peau, créant une petite ouverture, permettant à un trait de lumière de passer, mais ne permettant d'éclairer rien du tout.

En rugissant à nouveau, il retira l'épée, la rangeant dans son second fourreau et s'approcha de la coupure qu'il avait effectué quelques secondes plus tôt, il passa ses mains à l'intérieur et avec un autre rugissement il écarta la peau, étirant l'ouverture d'avantage, utilisant sa force nouvellement acquise pour le faire.

La lumière est apparut rapidement, et il grogna lorsque le Titan bougea pour tomber à genoux soudainement, le faisant tomber à genoux dans le liquide épais. Il se releva rapidement en rugissant et força l'entrer de la coupure qu'il avait fait dans l'estomac avant qu'elle ne se referme à cause de la régénération.

Il est tombé à genoux, la lumière de l'extérieur l'ébloui, il ignorait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait dans l'estomac, mais il pouvait dire que cela faisait un moment. Il se tourna vers le Titan dont le liquide épais s'échappait par la coupure qu'il avait fait, ses jambes avaient été coupées, proprement.

Un son atteignit ses oreilles et il se tourna vers son origine, deux personnes venaient de sauter d'un toit, s'élançant vers le Titan, chacun coupant un bras du géant qui grogna. L'une des deux personnes, bien plus petite que l'autre, se dirigea vers la nuque du Titan, la coupant avec force dans un cri.

Il est tombé, face contre terre, son corps s'évaporant peu à peu, la personne l'avant tué, se trouvait sur sa tête, la fumée l'enveloppant.

« Annie ! » appela la voix d'un grand homme qui se trouvait à une dizaine de mètres de lui.

La femme en question se posa non loin de l'homme et se tourna vers lui, il grogna, essayant de les effrayer, il tuerait quiconque qui tenterait de l'attaquer. Il rugit lorsqu'il remarqua que la femme rangeait ses épées pour s'approcher de lui.

Il s'accroupit en grognant, sa vision était flou pour une raison inconnue, son épaule lui faisait mal malgré la régénération partielle que l'Injection Alpha permettait. Son corps entier lui faisait mal, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, ne lui permettant pas de définir avec précision les bruits autour de lui.

Ces humains étaient-ils des alliés, ou des ennemis ? Il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, il remarqua que le plus petit humain s'approchait, ignorant ses rugissements, comment cela était-il possible ? Il renifla rapidement l'air, son odorat étant la seule chose qui semblait fonctionner correctement.

Il écarquilla les yeux en reculant lorsque l'odeur lui sembla familière, c'était une odeur qu'il connaissait, une odeur douce de rose. Il ne savait plus vraiment à qui appartenait l'odeur, mais une vague image d'une femme aux cheveux blonds lui apparut.

Il ne bougea pas, grognant seulement légèrement quand la femme s'approcha plus de lui. Elle tendait une main vers lui qu'il renifla, il y avait une légère odeur de métal, il supposa qu'elle venait des poignées qu'elle avait eu plus tôt dans les mains.

Il secoua la tête et frotta ses yeux, le flou s'est lentement dissipé, lui permettant de voir correctement autour de lui. Il leva son regard vers la femme devant lui, et remarqua ses larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

La vue lui a soudainement fait mal au coeur, il écarquilla les yeux lorsque le nom de la blonde lui revint en mémoire, il ouvrit la bouche, sa voix rauque se faisant entendre.

« An..nie ? » appela la créature, il remarqua qu'un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle l'entendit dire son nom et acquiesça. Il se tourna ensuite vers le grand homme derrière elle. « Ber..tolt ? »

Le jeune homme semblait heureux d'entendre son nom, affichant un grand sourire en s'approchant du duo, s'agenouillant devant son ami.

« Oui, nous sommes là Ray. » répondit Bertolt avec un sourire.

Ray grogna en réponse, son grognement était bien plus doux, il tomba assit sur le sol en soupirant. Ils étaient des alliés, il pouvait leur faire confiance. La blonde s'approcha, enroulant ses bras autour de lui, ignorant la couche du liquide rouge et épais qui se trouvait sur ses vêtements et sur ses cheveux. Elle sanglotait sur son épaule, était-elle triste ou heureuse ?

Ses souvenirs étaient flou, il se souvenait seulement avoir voulu sortir du ventre du Titan, mais il ne se souvenait de rien avant cela. Qu'avait-il fait ? Il secoua la tête et apprécia l'étreinte de la femme.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda la blonde en se retirant de lui.

Il acquiesça et tourna la tête vers son épaule à moitié soignée. Il ne savait pas où ni quand il avait été blessé, il ne ressentait presque pas la douleur. Il ne dit rien quand la blonde s'approcha pour examiner la blessure pendant quelques secondes.

« Elle ne semble pas infecté, la régénération partielle a fait son travail. » fit remarquer Annie en se tournant vers Bertolt qui acquiesça.

« Nous devrions rejoindre les autres, ils auront sûrement de quoi aider avec ça. » répondit le grand en se levant.

Annie acquiesça en se levant, elle aurait souhaité lui pleurer dans les bras, pendant bien plus longtemps, lui criant dessus d'avoir prit tant de risque, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire, pas maintenant. Elle attendrait que tout se calme pour laisser éclater ses émotions, elle ne voulait pas refaire la même erreur qu'elle avait faite plus tôt.

« Allons-y. Ray, suis nous. » ordonna Annie en dégainant ses épées et en se tournant vers lui.

Il acquiesça en se levant pour se tenir debout, légèrement penché en avant. Le duo s'est envolé dans la ruelle, gardant une distance et une altitude correct avec Ray qui restait sur le sol pour courir, certes sa vitesse était plus grande qu'un humain normal mais ils devaient faire attention.

« Bertolt, va chercher Reiner. » indiqua Annie en se tournant vers le jeune homme. « Il est le seul à avoir le sérum. »

« Compris ! Je ferais vite ! » répondit le jeune homme en s'élançant devant la blonde pour disparaître à l'horizon.

Elle soupira et baissa son regard vers Ray, essayant de se persuader qu'il allait bien. Elle le vit grogner et leva son regard pour voir un Titan de 9 mètres qui se dirigeait vers lui. Il rugit devant le géant et s'élança dans sa direction, sautant sur sa jambe pour monter vers son torse.

Annie se dirigea vers le Titan, attirant son attention, évitant ses mains sales pendant que son petit-ami montait le long de son torse, s'arrêtant devant son visage pour planter ses griffes dans ses yeux en rugissant avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Elle profita que le Titan soit aveugle et tourna autour de lui, envoyant ses câbles dans sa nuque, se propulsant vers sa cible, la découpant d'un geste circulaire et précis. Ray a sauté en dehors de la zone où le Titan tombait et s'accrocha à un mur, ses griffes se plantant dans la pierre.

La blonde s'est posé sur le toit de la maison sur laquelle il était accroché et le jeune homme a escaladé pour l'atteindre, s'accroupissant devant elle pour la renifler avec intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce-qui y'a Ray ? » demanda Annie en posant un genoux sur le toit pour le regarder, il pencha la tête sur un côté en faisant un grand sourire, montrant ses dents pointues.

« Annie alliée. » répondit simplement le jeune homme en souriant.

Elle sourit en acquiesçant et passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs pour enlever les morceaux du liquide rouge épais qui restaient collés, elle fronça les sourcils devant la viscosité de la chose et le jeta sur un côté.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, appréciant la main d'Annie dans ses cheveux mais tourna rapidement la tête en grognant derrière lui, regardant les maisons plus loin. La blonde se leva et essaya de voir ce qui le rendait énervé mais n'aperçut rien.

« Ray ? » appela la blonde en baissant les yeux vers lui quand il renifla l'air pour grogner une seconde fois.

« Titan Shifter. » répondit-il simplement en grognant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, un Titan Shifter ici ? Comment était-ce possible et surtout qui était-ce ? Ray avait été entraîné pour reconnaître l'odeur du Titan Cuirassé, Colossal, Féminin, Mâchoire, Charrette et Bestial comme étant des alliés. Donc il ne pourrait réagir que devant le Titan Originel, étant le seul Titan que Paradis possédait. Après tout, le Titan Assaillant avait disparu il y a longtemps et personne ne savait à qui il appartenait à présent.

Elle secoua sa tête, si l'odeur que Ray sentait était vraiment celle du Titan Originel, elle devrait alors faire attention, il ne fallait pas qu'il la trouve car il pourrait deviner facilement sa nature de Titan. En tout cas, il semblerait que leur plan est fonctionné, il avait mordu à l'appât.

« Ignore le pour l'instant. Nous ne devons prendre aucun risque. » signala la blonde en posant une main sur son épaule, il acquiesça et se tourna vers les deux corps qui s'approchaient.

« Annie, Ray ! » appela Bertolt avec un sourire en se posant sur le toit suivit par Reiner.

« Bertolt, Reiner, Ray a sentit un Titan Shifter. » indiqua la blonde en montrant la zone approximative.

« Un Titan Shifter ? » répéta Reiner en fronçant les sourcils. « Le Titan Originel aurait fait le déplacement jusqu'ici ? »

« Mais seul un membre de la famille royal peut utiliser son pouvoir, pourquoi le Roi se serait-il déplacé en personne à Trost ? Il prendrait un grand risque à faire ça. » fit remarquer Bertolt en déglutissant.

« Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il aurait été drôlement rapide. » dit Annie en croisant les bras. « Le voyage de la Capitale jusqu'à Trost ne se fait pas en quelques heures, même pour un Titan. »

« On s'occupera de ça plus tard. » coupa Reiner en s'agenouillant devant Ray, il fouilla dans l'une de ses poches pour en sortir une petite seringue et une petite fiole en verre contenant un liquide jaunâtre, ils aspira le contenu de la fiole, qu'il jeta dans la ruelle, dans la seringue et planta lentement la pointe dans le bras de son ami, vidant le contenu à l'intérieur.

Il retira la seringue qu'il rangea dans une poche de sa veste et patienta. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ray grogna en se mettant à quatre pattes, les battements de son coeur, ont lentement ralentit pour reprendre une vitesse normale et ses dents, ainsi que ses ongles ont reprit leur formes habituelle.

Son corps a lentement diminué en volume et ses pupilles ont reprit leur forme ronde habituelle, il expira lentement en sentant la fatigue de son corps et tomba sur le côté mais fut rattrapé par le grand blond avant qu'il ne touche les tuiles du toit.

« Reiner, Bertolt, Annie.. » murmura le jeune homme avec un sourire. « Désolé, je dois encore me reposer sur vous.. »

« Ne dit pas ça, c'est notre rôle en tant que compagnon de t'aider. » répondit Reiner avec un sourire. « Bertolt, Annie, aidez moi à le placer sur mon dos, on va le ramener avec les autres. »

Le duo a acquiescé en le plaçant sur le dos du grand blond, attachant ses sangles sur celles de Reiner avec des mousquetons. Reiner s'est relevé sans aucun problème.

Le groupe s'est élancé en direction du lieu de rassemblement des cadets qui se trouvaient sur deux toits à plusieurs ruelles de là où ils se trouvaient. Ils n'y avait aucun Titan sur la route, leur permettant de voler sans se concentrer sur la surveillance de la zone.

Ray ignorait depuis combien de temps la porte de Trost avait été détruite, à vrai dire, il avait un peu perdu la notion du temps. Il avait l'impression qu'une journée venait de s'écouler, pourtant cela ne semblait pas être le cas, il ne pouvait pas vraiment voir le soleil à cause des nuages gris et de la légère pluie qui tombait sur eux.

Après quelques minutes de vol, il sentit Reiner se poser sur un toit, derrière lui, Bertolt et Annie se posèrent dans un mot, rangeant leurs épées.

« Reiner, Bertolt, Annie ! » cria Marco en courant vers eux. « Vous êtes de retour les gars ! » Il remarqua la présence de Ray sur le dos du grand blond et son sourire s'illumina. Il se tourna vers le groupe de l'unité 8 qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. « Ymir, Christa, Conny ! Venez voir ! »

Christa fut la première à se lever, suivit par Ymir et Conny qui courraient dans la direction de Marco qui montrait Reiner du doigt. La petite blonde s'est approchée et Reiner posa un genoux au sol en se tournant, permettant à Christa et aux deux autres derrière elle de voir ce qu'il portait sur son dos.

Elle amena ses mains à sa bouche, pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois depuis le début de la journée et elle laissa ses larmes couler sur ses joues sans retenue. Ymir semblait sourire, bien plus que d'habitude, une expression de soulagement couvrait son visage. Conny était sans doute le plus surprit du groupe, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche était grande ouverte, des larmes se sont formés dans ses yeux.

« Ray ! » crièrent les trois adolescents en même temps, s'approchant de lui pour vérifier qu'il allait bien, il semblait n'être que blessé à l'épaule et semblait très fatigué, mais sinon, il était bien vivant devant eux.

Ray afficha un sourire et se tourna vers Conny. « Tout le monde semble bien se porter, bon travail Conny. »

« Je suis tellement désolé Ray ! » cria le jeune homme en réponse en tombant à genoux. « Je pensais que tu étais mort, je suis tellement désolé ! Pourquoi avoir fait ça ?! Je ne suis pas aussi puissant que toi ! Je ne méritais pas d'être celui encore en vie ! »

« Pourquoi je t'ai sauvé ? » demanda Ray avec un rire. « Je ne sais pas, ça m'a semblait être quelque chose de logique. Tu fais partit de mon unité, je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un de mon unité mourir. »

« T'es sacrément résistant putain ! » s'écria Ymir avec un sourire en croisant les bras. « Franchement, tu m'impressionnes, j'aime les gens comme toi Ray. »

Ray ricana en réponse et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il fut détaché des sangles de Reiner, sa petite-amie retenant sa chute. Il se tourna vers le reste de son unité et prit un regard sérieux en balayant les toits où se trouvaient les cadets. « Bien, Christa, tu peux me faire un récapitulatif de ce qui s'est passé ici?»


	8. Chapitre 8

Voici quelques trucs à savoir :

"Allons-y" = paroles classique

_"Allons-y"_ = pensées ou bien flash-back (ça dépend de la situation mais vous arriverez à faire la différence ne vous inquiétez pas)

**"Allons-y"** = paroles de Titans

* * *

« Aïe.. » grogna Ray en détournant le regard de son épaule.

« C'est ce que tu gagnes à jouer les imprudents. » répondit Annie en grognant, le forçant à se tenir assit correctement. « Maintenant, laisse Christa faire son travail. »

Il grommela en réponse et laissa la petite blonde attacher des bandages autour de sa blessure, c'était une solution temporaire le temps qu'ils trouvent un moyen de s'enfuir. La plupart des cadets n'avaient pas assez de gaz pour faire la route jusqu'au mur qui avait sonné la retraite. Cela faisait bientôt une à deux heures qu'ils se trouvaient sur ces toits à attendre que quelque chose se passe, qu'une solution soit trouvée.

« Normalement je t'aurais demandé de ne pas trop en faire et de te reposer mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment pour faire ça. » avoua Christa avec un petit sourire en attachant une dernière bande blanche autour de son torse, elle recula et acquiesça devant son travail. « Voilà, tu peux remettre ton sweat et ta veste. »

Il la remercia dans un murmure et remit ses vêtements, grognant quand il devait lever son bras droit. Il s'appuya contre le torse d'Annie qui se trouvait derrière lui avec un soupir, il pleuvait encore faiblement, ses cheveux étaient trempés, c'était une bonne chose, cela avait permit d'enlever une partie des morceaux épais du liquide qui était restés dans ses cheveux.

« Bon sang ! » cria un cadet en donnant un coup de pied dans une tuile. « Qu'est-ce-qu'on doit faire ?! »

« Rien du tout.. » répondit Jean en soupirant, il était assit sur le toit en tenant sa tête, un faux sourire sur les lèvres, le désespoir était inscrit sur son visage. « Ils ont enfin sonné la retraite et nous voilà à court de gaz et dans l'incapacité d'escalader les murs. On va tous mourir ici et tout ça à cause de ces sales froussards.. » Il laissa échapper un rire en se tournant vers le grand bâtiment de ravitaillement plus loin dans la ville, le toit bleu ressortant bien plus que les autres. _« Ils ont perdu toute volonté de combattre ? Je peux comprendre, mais n'empêche que en laissant tomber la mission de ravitaillement, ils nous ont aussi abandonné et tout ça pour se barricader dans le Quartier Général ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.. Et bien sûr, les Titans ont envahi la ville, et on n'a même plus moyen de refaire nos stocks de gaz.. »_

« Exactement ! » cria Conny en s'approchant de Jean. « On n'a plus d'autre choix que de se battre bec et ongles, contre vents et marrées et tuer ces Titans les uns après les autres ! C'est pas en restant plantés là à se tourner les pouces qu'on va faire avancer les choses ! Les Titans vont finir par venir ici aussi ! »

Ray tourna son regard vers le chauve et laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, il semblait déterminé à faire quelque chose, son sacrifice devait être encore frais dans sa tête et il ne souhaitait plus revivre une telle situation encore une fois.

« Si on continue à détaler comme des lapins, on ne fera que gaspiller le peu de gaz qu'il nous reste ! » signala Conny en se tournant vers le reste des cadets. « Et une fois qu'on aura perdu notre mobilité, c'est fini »

« Je vois que tu utilises ta tête pour changer, Conny. » se moqua Jean en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme. « Malheureusement, tu crois vraiment qu'on va pouvoir faire la différence vu notre effectif ? La plupart des soldats expérimentés de l'avant-garde sont morts.. Il ne reste plus que les petits bleus comme nous, alors, qui est censé être le commandant de cette mission suicide d'après toi ? » demanda Jean avant de se mettre à rire comme un idiot. « Oh enfin, même si on se trouvait un chef, je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait faire contre ces Titans de toute façon.. Je parie que les Titan de classe 3-4 mètres ont déjà envahi les réserves, comment on pourrait mener à bien cette mission dans ces conditions ? »

« Même avec ce risque il faut essayer ! » répondit Conny. « Je ne veux pas rester là sans rien faire et mourir en me disant que j'ai abandonné ! »

« On y va ! Allez les gars debout ! » encouragea Sasha en faisant le tours des toits avec un sourire. « Je suis sûre qu'on y arrivera si on rassemble nos forces, allez j'ouvre la marche, ok ? » Personne ne répondit à sa tentative et elle se dirigea vers un petit blond assit contre un mur. « Armin, aide moi à les convaincre.. »

« Mikasa ! » appelèrent des cadets avec surprise en la voyant se poser sur un toit, elle les ignora et se dirigea rapidement vers la première personne qu'elle a pu voir : Annie.

« Tu n'étais pas censée être avec l'arrière garde ? » demanda un autre cadet qui fut également ignoré.

« Annie ! » appela Mikasa en s'approchant d'elle et de Ray. « J'ai plus ou bien saisi la situation, et tant qu'on y est, désolée de laisser mes affaires personnelles s'imposer mais, tu n'aurais pas vu le groupe d'Eren ? »

« Le groupe de Ray a trouvé Armin il y a quelques heures, Eren était dans son groupe non ? » demanda Annie en regardant son petit ami appuyé contre elle.

« Ouais, Armin est là-bas contre le mur. » indiqua le jeune homme en montrant le blond en question.

Elle les remercia rapidement et courut en direction d'Armin qui se raidissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. « Armin, ça va, rien de cassé ? » demanda la jeune femme en s'agenouillant devant lui. « Où est Eren ? »

Il déglutit et leva son regard rempli de larme vers son amie qui se releva, ses yeux sont devenu vide et son coeur s'est presque arrêté quand il s'est mit à parler. « Dans le groupe des cadets numéro 34, Thomas Wagner, Nack Teaz, Millius Zermusky, Mihna Carolina et Eren Jäger.. Ces cinq soldats sont vaillamment tombés au combat.. »

Ray écarquilla les yeux, il se doutait que l'équipe d'Armin avait été décimé, surtout quand son équipe l'a retrouvé seul, mais il voulait y croire. Il pouvait sentir Annie se raider et détourner le regard, Mihna était l'une de ses rares amies, il ne voulait pas imaginé à quel point cela lui faisait mal.

« Je suis désolé Mikasa, Eren.. s'est sacrifié pour me sauver.. je n'ai.. je n'ai rien pu faire.. pardonne moi.. » sanglota le blond en baissant les yeux.

« Armin. » appela Mikasa en posant une main sur son épaule. « Calme-toi, ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour se lamenter. Aller debout. » Elle se retourna pour se diriger vers Marco. « Marco, si on élimine les Titans qui s'attaquent au Quartier Général, tout le monde pourra se ravitailler en gaz et escalader les murs, c'est bien ça ? »

« Ouais.. » répondit le jeune homme. « Mais même avec toi, ils sont bien trop nombreux.. »

« On peut y arriver. » déclara Mikasa en s'éloignant du jeune homme, elle se retourna vers tout les cadets et leva l'une de ses épées vers le ciel. « Je suis forte, extraordinairement forte, bien plus que vous tous ! Par conséquent, je suis parfaitement apte à tuer chacun de ces Titans, même seule s'il le faut. Seriez-vous tous rien d'autre qu'une bande de faible incompétents et froussard ? Par honte, vous restez plantés là à regarder envieux et impuissants. »

« Eh Mikasa qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?! » cria l'un des cadets.

« T'as l'intention d'aller tuer tout ces Titans toute seule ? Mais c'est impossible ! » cria un autre.

« Si c'est le cas, alors je mourrai, c'est aussi simple que ça, mais si je gagne alors j'aurais le droit de vivre. » répondit la femme en se détournant d'eux. « On n'a pas la moindre chance de gagner si on ne se bat pas. »

Ray laissa échapper un rire en voyant la femme s'enfuir et il se leva en grognant suivit par Annie. « Tu es avec moi Annie ? »

« Toujours. » répondit la femme avec un sourire en dégainant ses épées.

Il lui sourit en réponse et dégaina ses épées également pour s'approcher du reste des cadets. « Unité 8, Annie fera temporairement partie de notre unité, personnellement je ne veux pas mourir ici, donc je vais me battre, vous êtes avec moi ? »

« Bien évidemment ! » répondit Conny avec un rire en dégainant ses épées pour s'approcher de son ami.

« Nous sommes avec toi. » ajouta Christa qui se tourna vers Ymir qui acquiesça, le duo s'est également approché de Ray.

« Vous autres ! » cria Ray en se tournant vers le reste des cadets. « Allez vous restez ici, à attendre la mort ? Comment allez vous regarder vos familles en face, pourriez vous leur dire que vous aviez tout essayé ? Mikasa a raison, on ne peut pas gagner si l'on ne se bat pas. Et je refuse de laisser un camarade se battre seul sous prétexte que je sois blessé ou que je manque de gaz ! »

« Ray a raison ! » ajouta Conny en criant. « Vous n'êtes que des faibles si vous restez ici ! »

« S'il y a une chose à déplorer ici ce sont vos talents d'orateur. » soupira Jean en se levant. _« Ces mots durs étaient censés nous pousser à réagir.. »_ soupira l'homme pour lui-même avant de dégainer ses épées et de s'avancer pour regarder les cadets. « Hé ! Je crois pas que laisser un camarade se battre seul faisait partie de notre formation! Allez les gars ! Ou on sera vraiment rien d'autre que qu'une bande de froussard ! »

« Si je m'attendais à ça.. » ricana Reiner avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers les membres restant de son unité, Bertolt a affiché un sourire et Marco acquisça, ils se sont élancé à la poursuite de Mikasa sans attendre une seconde de plus.

« Bande de froussards ! » se moqua Sasha avec un sourire pour forcer les autres à venir.

« Bon sang.. » grogna un cadet en tremblant, il agrippa ses épées pour les dégainer. « Bordel, on y va.. »

Ray afficha un sourire et se tourna vers la ruelle où était partit tout les cadets. « Unité 8 en avant ! »

L'unité a crié en réponse et ils ont tous sauté pour se diriger vers le Quartier Général. Mikasa menait l'assaut devant tout le monde, tuant les Titans qui se dressaient devant elle.

« Ray, laisse nous nous occuper des Titans. » indiqua Conny en prenant les devants avec un sourire suivit par Annie.

Il acquiesça et il se retrouva entre les quatre membres de son unité pour qu'il soit emmené en toute sécurité au Quartier Général. Ils ont croisés quelques Titans qu'Annie a tué avec l'aide de Conny.

« La bataille sera brève mais décisive ! » cria Jean devant eux. « Il faut qu'on atteigne le Quartier Général avant d'être à court de gaz ! »

« Les gars regardez ça ! » cria Conny en montrant Mikasa qui tombait à cause du manque de gaz. « Elle n'a plus de gaz ! »

« Conny, va l'aider et revient aussi vite que possible ! » ordonna Ray en montrant la femme qu'ils dépassaient, il acquiesça et fit demi-tour suivit par Armin pour sauver la jeune femme.

« Tout ira bien pour eux, pas vrai ? » demanda Christa en se tournant vers Ymir.

« Qu'est ce que j'en sais, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'on sorte d'ici en vie. » répondit Ymir en grognant. « Hey Ray tu vas bien ?! » demanda la femme quand elle remarqua le jeune homme tanguer quelques secondes avant de reprendre son équilibre.

« Tout va bien, juste la fatigue. Continuons. » répondit le jeune homme en regardant par dessus son épaule.

« Je ne crois pas que ça va être possible, Jean s'est arrêté. » signala Annie en montrant le jeune homme en question sur un toit.

* * *

« C'est inutile. Nous ne pouvons pas nous approcher du Quartier Général sans être prêts à faire es sacrifices. » grogna Jean pour lui même, un cri attira son attention et il baissa les yeux pour voir un cadet au sol dans la ruelle, ses crochets toujours accrochés dans le murs, il ne semblait plus avoir de gaz.

_« Merde, il est tombé en panne de gaz ! »_ pensa Jean en grimaçant, il s'arrêta en voyant quatre Titans se précipiter vers lui, l'un d'entre eux l'attrapa ignorant ses cri.

« Arrête ça ! » cria un cadet qui se précipita pour aller le sauver mais fut attrapé en plein vol par un autre Titan.

Jean écarquilla les yeux devant la scènes, les hurlements de douleur de ces camarades en train de se faire bouffer résonnèrent dans la zone. Il déglutit et se tourna vers les autres cadets qui s'étaient posés sur les toits. « Maintenant ! » cria le jeune homme. « Foncez vers le Quartier Général tant que les Titans sont occupés ailleurs ! C'est une toute petite opportunité ! Saisissons là ! C'est maintenant ou jamais ! Ce sera la fin dès que vous serez à court de gaz alors foncez les gars ! »

Jean sauta dans la ruelle pour se précipiter vers le Quartier Général, il pouvait entendre ses camarades derrière lui qui s'élançaient également, il évita les mains de quelques Titans avec agilité et haleta de surprise quand l'un deux lui attrapa l'une de ses jambes.

Il grimaça et se tourna pour couper l'un des doigts du géant, la prise se desserra sur sa jambe et il pu se libérer pour continuer sa route en direction d'une des fenêtres du Quartiers Général. Il afficha un sourire et avec un cri il percuta le verre, les jambes en avant. Il a fait quelques roulades avant de se retourner pour voir d'autres cadets briser des fenêtres.

L'unité 8 est passé à travers des fenêtre déjà brisée, tout ses membres semblaient aller bien. Marco se redressa et soupira de soulagement avant de se tourner vers tout le monde. « Combien d'entre nous ont pu y parvenir ? »

« J'ai utilisé mes camarades.. » sanglota une jeune femme en tombant à genoux avant de vomir sur le plancher.

« Combien de personne sont mortes à mon signal.. ? » demanda Jean, une main tenant son visage. Son regard s'est tourné vers deux personnes cachées sous une table, il s'agenouilla devant eux. « Vous, vous être membre de l'équipe de ravitaillement, c'est bien vous n'est-ce-pas ? »

« Ouais.. » répondit l'un d'entre eux avant d'être soudainement attrapé par le col par Jean qui grimaçait de colère avant de le frapper au visage.

« Arrête Jean ! » cria Marco en écartant son meilleur ami de l'homme qu'il tenait.

« C'est de leur putain de faute ! Ils nous ont laissés à sec ! Tellement de gens sont morts inutilement par votre faute ! Bande de connard ! » hurla Jean en essayant de se libérer de la prise de Marco.

« Des Titans ont atteint les pièces de stockage ! Nous ne pouvions rien faire ! » cria l'un des deux soldats en réponse.

« Vous auriez dû tenter quelque chose, ça fait partie de vos fonctions ! » cria Jean.

« Tous aux abris ! » cria un cadet qui montra les fenêtres en s'éloignant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des Titans ont percutés les murs, les détruisant, repoussant tout ceux qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur et créant un nuage de poussière.

« Où est Mikasa ?! » demanda un cadet en criant.

« Mikasa est tombée en panne de gaz ! Elle s'est fait dévorer depuis longtemps ! » répondit un autre qui tentait de s'enfuir.

« Attendez ! » cria Marco. « Nous ne pouvons pas partir tous en même temps.

Jean tomba à genoux devant le visage d'un des Titans qui le regardait par l'ouverture du mur qu'il venait de briser. _« Après tout, c'est normal, je suppose qu'il est temps de regarder la réalité en face. Dans quelle illusion ou rêve je vivais, c'est la réalité et j'aurais dû le savoir. C'est pourtant facile à comprendre, lorsqu'on y réfléchit normalement, nous ne pouvons pas nous attendre à gagner face à quelque chose de cette taille.. »_

Ray grogna en passant une main dans l'une de ses poches intérieurs de sa veste, il agrippa le petit cylindre qui contenait les pilules et regarda le Titan qui se trouvait devant Jean. Il pouvait aider, avec ce pouvoir il pouvait le faire. Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son avant bras, il leva les yeux pour voir Annie qui secouait la tête.

Elle se détourna de lui et amena un pouce à sa bouche, se préparant à se mordre pour se transformer mais s'arrêta lorsqu'un poing de Titan percuta la tête du Titan qui se trouvait devant l'ouverture du mur le propulsant à une dizaine de mètres avant qu'un rugissement ne résonne dans la zone.

Le Titan faisait une quinzaine de mètres, ses cheveux étaient brun et tombait sur ses épaules, ses yeux étaient fins et couleur émeraude. Il n'avait pas de lèvres ni de chair sur ses joues exposant ainsi toute ses dents dont une partie était surélevé par rapport à l'autre.

Ray grogna et posa une main sur son corps quand la sensation qu'il avait ressentit il y a quelques heures recommença, Annie se tourna vers lui, comprenant rapidement que le Titan qui se trouvait dehors était un Titan Shifter.

Quelques secondes plus tard, des vitres ont éclatés, laissant voir Mikasa, Armin et Conny.

« C'était juste, la réserve est vide. » s'exclama Conny avec un rire quand il frappa la surface en métal de l'un de ses réservoirs, ça sonnait vide. « On l'a fait, c'était vraiment limite mais on y est arrivé ! »

« Mikasa ! » appela Jean avec surprise. « Tu es en vie ! »

« Nous l'avons fait Armin ! » s'exclama Conny en lui frappant l'épaule. « Ta stratégie a fonctionné à merveille ! » Il se tourna vers le reste de ses amis avec un sourire. « Hé les gars ! Ce Titan est un spécimen étrange qui aime tuer les siens, comme s'il voulait se démarquer des autres ! Et il ne montre aucun intérêt envers nous ! Mikasa et moi on a pu attirer les Titans autour de lui ! C'est de cette manière que nous avons été capable de le mener jusqu'ici ! Si nous nous servons bien de lui,nous pourrions nous échapper d'ici sans problème ! »

« Utiliser l'un de ces Titans ? » demanda un cadet en fronçant les sourcils de dégoût.

« Compter sur l'aide d'un Titan ? » demanda Jean avec surprise. « Même dans un rêve ça sonnerait faux. »

« Nous ne sommes pas en train de rêver, je me fiche que ce soit un Déviant ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Nous devons faire en sorte que ce Titan continue un peu plus longtemps son petit carnage. D'une manière réaliste, ce plan est de loin le meilleur que nous ayons, si nous voulons survivre. » affirma Conny avec un froncement de sourcil.

* * *

Les bruits du combat entre ce Titan étrange et les autres résonnèrent à travers tout le bâtiment, des morceaux de pierres sont tombés du toit et la poussière s'est échappée des quelques fissures qui s'y trouvait. Tout les cadets se trouvaient dans le sous-sol, près d'un ascenseur devait leur permettre d'accéder à la salle de ravitaillement.

« Ça va aller. Ce Titan est plus fort que les autres. » rassura Conny avec un sourire. « Aussi longtemps qu'il dévaste tout dehors, ce bâtiment devrait être en sécurité. »

« Et qu'est-ce-que tu en sais au juste de ce Titan ? » demanda Reiner en s'approchant du jeune homme en croisant les bras.

« On s'en fout ! Il nous a sauvés ! » répondit le jeune homme en criant.

« J'ai soif.. » soupira Ray en posant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, il était assit contre le mur, les genoux relevé, les bras posés dessus.

« On trouvera de l'eau quand on aura pu s'enfuir d'ici. » répondit Annie, debout devant lui, regardant de droit à gauche, son regard froid était toujours le même bien qu'elle semblait légèrement inquiète.

« Dit Annie, pourquoi tu as faillis faire ça ? » demanda le jeune homme en murmurant, souhaitant que personne ne puisse l'entendre.

Elle soupira, ne prenant même pas la peine de lui demander de quoi il parlait, elle croisa les bras en détournant le regard. « Ne sois pas idiot, je ne veux pas mourir ici, si ma vie ou ta vie était en danger, je l'aurais fait pour survivre, tout simplement. »

Il laissa échapper un rire en levant les yeux sur le plafond qui tremblait légèrement. « Tu commences à ressembler à Mikasa. »

Elle tourna son regard vers lui, si elle avait des fusils à la place des yeux, il serait sûrement déjà mort. Elle soupira en voyant son sourire. « Je ne suis pas comme elle, je sais que tu peux te débrouiller sans moi, mais pour l'instant tu es blessé. »

Il répondit par un rire et tourna son regard vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir, montrant Jean, Sasha et d'autres cadets qui portaient de nombreuses caisses contenant des fusils et de nombreuses munitions.

« Hé ! On a trouvé du matériel appartenant aux Brigades Spéciales. Par contre il y a de la poussière un peu partout. » signala Jean en posant la caisse qu'il tenait au sol.

« Ray. » appela Annie forçant l'homme à tourner son regard vers elle pour la voir lui tendre son fusil qu'elle avait sur son dos depuis un moment. « Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un vienne me le donner, c'est clair ? »

« Très clair. » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en prenant l'arme, il se leva en grognant et tira sur une petite manivelle sur la droite, faisant éjecter la balle qui se trouvait à l'intérieur du fusil. Il posa son arme sur son épaule et s'agenouilla pour récupérer la balle, la jetant en l'air pour la rattraper.

« On peut vraiment utiliser les cartouches avec ces fusils ? » demanda Jean en fronçant les sourcils en examinant l'arme dans ses mains.

« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, les cartouches sont les mêmes. » répondit Ray en montrant la balle qu'il avait dans sa main et une des cartouches qui se trouvait dans les caisses.

« D'ailleurs, les fusils sont-ils utiles ? » continua de demander Jean. « Est-ce qu'au moins, ils feront la différence face aux Titans ? »

Armin déglutit en levant les yeux de la carte qui se trouvait devant lui. « Moi je dis, qu'il vaut toujours mieux avec que sans. Les pièces de stockage sont toujours occupées par sept Titans de 3-4 mètres. Avec notre puissance de feu actuelle, on pourrait même être capables de les aveugler tous en même temps. » répondit le blond en regardant tout les cadets. « Tout d'abord, utilisons l'ascenseur pour faire descendre quelques personnes à partir du centre du toit. Si ces sept Titans sont normaux, cela devrait les attirer. Après tout, ils devraient vivement réagir à une telle concentration d'humain. Puis, les personnes placées dans l'ascenseur viseront simultanément la tête des Titans, pour les priver de leur vue. »

Les cadets ont écouté silencieusement le plan qui était censé leur permettre de pouvoir faire le plein de gaz et de lame pour fuir en direction des murs et enfin être en sécurité.

« Enfin. » continua Armin en prenant une profonde inspiration. « Les mouvements suivants seront décisifs, sept autres personnes devront rester en embuscade sur les toits. Ils devront sauter sur les Titans et trancher leur point vital, tout de suite après la fusillade. Ce qui veut dire que cette stratégie repose sur le fait de tout donner sur cette seule offensive. Nos vies seront suspendues à un fil. C'est un plan qui permet à sept personnes de tuer, chacune un Titan de façon simultanée. Les personnes qui devront exécuter cette tâche sont celles qui ont les meilleurs taux de réussite quand il s'agit de passer à l'action. Je m'excuse de faire reposer le poids de notre survie à tous sur vos épaules. »

« Qui sont les sept personnes ? » demanda Sasha en se tournant vers Armin.

« Ce sera : Mikasa, Jean, Conny, Annie, Reiner, Bertolt et enfin Sasha car Ray n'est pas en état de le faire. » répondit le blond en se tournant vers Ray, s'excusant du regard, le jeune homme répondit par un sourire en acquiesçant.

« Pas de problème. » répondit Reiner avec un sourire en croisant les bras.

« Quel que soit ceux qui y vont, le risque reste le même en cas d'échec : tout le monde meurt. » soupira Annie en détournant le regard.

« Mais.. est-ce-que mon plan est vraiment notre meilleur option ? » demanda Armin en grimaçant. « Je veux dire, après tout, ce n'est que moi ! »

« Ça devra le faire, on n'a pas le choix. » répondit Marco avec un sourire en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « On va faire de notre mieux pour le mener à bien. C'est tout ce que l'on peut faire à l'heure actuelle. »

« Ça va aller, aie confiance en toi Armin. » rassura Mikasa en se tournant vers son ami. « S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut trouver une solution à nos problèmes, c'est toi. Cette capacité que tu as, nous a déjà sauvé Eren et moi, par le passé. »

« Ça vous a.. ? » demanda Armin surprit. « Quand ? »

« L'ascenseur est prêt ! » cria un cadet dans l'ascenseur. « Tout comme les fusils, chargés et prêts ! »

« Tu n'en es pas conscient, mais on en rediscutera plus tard. » répondit la femme en s'éloignant en direction du groupe qui devait se positionner sur le toit.

« Soit prudente Annie ! » demanda Ray avec un sourire, son fusil contre son épaule.

« Toi aussi. » répondit la blonde en se détournant, elle fit quelques pas pour se retourner pour le voir marcher dos à elle en direction de l'ascenseur. « Et ne rate pas tes tirs. »

« Tu me connais, aucune chance que ça n'arrive. » se vanta le jeune homme en remuant sa main en l'air.

« Tuer les Titans sans l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnel ? » demanda Conny avec un rire pendant que le groupe se dirigeait vers les toits.

« Bien sûr ! Ce sont des 3-4 mètres, on va viser leur point faible. » répondit Reiner avec un sourire

« Ouais, oubliez leur taille. Nous devons atteindre leur nuque. » ajouta Jean, les sourcils froncés.

« Hauteur : un mètre de large. Largeur : dix centimètres. » récita Sasha, un doigt sur son front, se souvenant de ses cours sur les Titans.

« Juste au cas où : vous pouvez aussi leur enfoncer ça dans le cul ! » ajouta Reiner en montrant l'épée qu'il tenait dans sa main. « C'est la seconde de leurs deux faiblesses. »

« Sérieux ?! » demanda Conny en criant. « Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que c'était une option ! »

« Moi non plus.. J'en ai jamais entendu parler. » ajouta Sasha en se tournant vers le grand blond.

« Reiner, ça pourrait être tes derniers mots tu sais. » fit signaler Jean avec un petit rire.

« Reiner, ferme la. » grogna Annie en le regardant par dessus son épaule.

« Tu n'as aucun humour Annie. » se moqua Reiner avec un rire. « Je ne sais pas comment Ray arrive à te supporter. »

« Tu lui poseras toi-même la question alors. » répondit la blonde en tournant son regard devant elle.

* * *

«_ Tout va bien, ils ne sont pas plus nombreux que prévu. »_ pensa Armin en déglutissant. _« Poursuivons le plan ! »_

L'ascenseur a continué à descendre jusqu'à s'arrêter au milieu de la pièce à 3-4 mètres du sol, certains Titans se sont tournés vers eux, et des cadets se sont mit à trembler en laissant échapper de petit cri en voyant le sourire de l'un d'eux.

« Du calme ! » cria Marco. « Laissez les s'amener par ici ! »

Les cadets qui tremblèrent ont acquiescé et ont attendu que les Titans se rassemblent autour de l'ascenseur lentement. Il y avait un silence pesant, seul le bruit de la respiration rapide et du cliquetis métallique des fusils se faisaient entendre.

« Prêts.. » murmura Marco en regardant autour de lui, il prit ensuite une grande inspiration pour hurler. « TIREZ ! »

Une dizaine de petite explosion ont résonné dans la grande pièce, signalant que tout le monde avait tiré. Les yeux des Titans ont éclatés, du sang fut propulsé sur certains cadets qui ont aussitôt lâché leurs fusils.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les sept personnes qui étaient en charge de la seconde partie du plan ont sauté en direction de leur Titan. Mikasa fut la première à éliminer sa cible du premier coup. Elle se releva pour se tourner vers les autres, elle remarqua que tout le monde avait réussit sauf Conny et Sasha qui ont fait une coupe trop légère sur le point faible.

« Sasha et Conny sont en danger ! » cria Marco en montrant les deux cadets en question qui étaient au sol. « Aller les aider ! »

« Hm, je sais.. je t'ai sauté dessus par derrière et tout ça.. » bégaya Sasha avec un sourire en reculant quand elle remarqua que le Titan la regardait avec de gros yeux. « C'était horriblement impoli.. je suis vraiment.. » Elle s'arrêta quand elle remarqua que le Titan lui sautait dessus, elle sauta sur le côté, lévitant de justesse. « Vraiment désolée ! »

Elle se retourna en tremblant et fut heureuse de voir Mikasa sur la tête du Titan qui restait au sol mort. Conny fut sauvé quand à lui par Annie, qui repoussa la fumée qui l'englobait en donnant un coup d'épée dans le vide.

« Mikasa tu es ma sauveuse ! » s'exclama Sasha avec des larmes en attrapant la taille de la femme en question.

« Tu es blessé ? » demanda Mikasa en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la femme.

« Non grâce à toi ! »

« Lève toi vite alors, ce n'est pas encore terminé. » répondit la fille au cheveux noirs qui s'éloigna en direction des réserves de gaz et de lame.

« Mer-merci Annie.. » remercia Conny en levant son regard vers la femme, il remarqua le regard de la blonde qui sautait du corps du Titan et soupira en lui tendant une main pour qu'il puisse se lever. « Je t'en dois vraiment une.. »

« Laisse tomber. » répondit la femme en s'éloignant en direction de l'ascenseur qui avait touché finalement le sol.

« C'était vraiment chaud Annie. » fit remarquer Reiner en marchant avec elle, suivit par Bertolt qui restait silencieux. « Je suis heureux de te voix saine et sauve. »

Elle ignora l'homme et se dirigea vers Ray qui se releva en vérifiant ses sangles autour de son corps, il venait de finir de faire le plein de gaz et de lame. Il s'écarta pour laisser la place à la blonde et passa la sangle de son fusil autour de son torse pour mettre l'arme dans son dos.

« On leur a tous réglé leur compte ! » s'exclama Jean avec un sourire. « Maintenant, allons recharger nos réserves ! »

« On a réussi ! » s'exclama Armin avec un sourire soulagé.

« Bien ! Prenons les rapidement ! » ajouta un autre qui attrapa une caisse de réserve pour la poser sur le sol.

« Les Titans ne viennent pas ! »

« C'est grâce à celui qui est dehors ! »

« Un Titan.. » bégaya Sasha en remplaçant sa bouteille vide par une bouteille pleine. « J'ai baissé les bras face à un Titan.. » Elle se mit à sangloter en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. « Je ne peux plus vous regarder en face.

« Ouais ouais, nous te détesterons autant que tu le voudras, mais plus tard ! Pour l'instant fichons le camp d'ici ! » répondit Conny en l'attrapant par le bras pour la tirer.

Les cadets se sont rapidement enfuit par une grande porte en direction des murs, ne laissant qu'une traînée de fumée blanche derrière eux. Mikasa se dirigea quand à elle sur le toit du Quartier Général, ignorant les cris de surprise d'Armin et des autres qui ont fait demi-tour pour la suivre.

« Mikasa, nous devons partir vite. » signala Armin en se posant à côté d'elle.

« Le Titan, là-bas. » coupa la femme en montrant le Titan étrange qui se trouvait maintenant contre un bâtiment, entouré par quelques autres Titans qui commençaient à le dévorer, ignorant ses rugissements.

« Si nous pouvons comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce Titan, nous serions capable de trouver une solution à cette situation désespérée. C'était une bonne opportunité, mais bon, tant pis.. » soupira Mikasa en regardant le Titan se faire dévorer petit à petit.

« Je suis d'accord ! » ajouta Reiner en s'approchant de Mikasa, suivit par Bertolt, Annie et Ray. « Si nous le laissons se faire complètement dévorer, on n'en apprendra pas plus. Abattons les Titans qui s'accrochent à lui. On a besoin de lui vivant ! »

« Reiner as-tu perdu la tête ? » demanda Jean en criant et en se tournant vers le grand blond, ignorant les regards sur lui. « On vient à peine de sortir la tête de l'eau. »

« Ce Titan pourrait devenir un allié, que dis-tu de ça ? » demanda Annie en se tournant vers Jean. « Il pourrait être une arme bien plus puissante que n'importe quel canon. »

« Un allié ? » répéta l'homme en reculant de quelques pas. « Est-ce-que tu es sérieux là ? »

« Ah ! » cria Armin attirant l'attention de tout le monde, il montra un Titan qui s'approchait du groupe de Titan contre le mur. « Je le connais celui-là, c'est le Titan qui a dévoré Thomas ! »

Le Titan étrange s'est soudainement mit à rugir bien plus fort qu'auparavant et tenta de se libérer en se remuant dans tout les sens. Il avait perdu son bras droit mais il a pu repousser un Titan qui le Tenait pour se diriger vers un géant de sa taille qui se trouvait devant lui.

Il a enfoncé sa mâchoire dans la nuque du Titan et avec un grognement il a arraché la zone, son corps fumait de la régénération des différentes morsures qu'il avait subi auparavant. Il remarqua un Titan qui rampait vers lui et attrapa le cadavre qu'il venait de tuer pour le balancer sur sa nouvelle cible.

« Qui voulais-tu sauver déjà ? » demanda Jean avec un rire nerveux en voyant le Titan s'est sortit seul de sa situation compliquée.

Ray posa un genoux au sol en tenant son coeur quand le Titan étrange rugit une seconde fois, il gémit attirant l'attention de la blonde qui s'agenouilla à côté de lui pour remarquer que ses pupilles luttaient pour prendre leur forme de traits verticaux.

Elle remercia tout les dieux du monde que les autres soient trop concentrés sur le Titan et n'aient pas remarqués sa soudaine détresse. Elle passa sa main sur son dos, espérant qu'elle pourrait essayer de soulager sa douleur, elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, le sang de Titan qui coulait dans les veines du jeune homme réagissait à chaque Titan Shifter transformé et qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Annie tourna la tête quand un bruit sourd attira son attention, le Titan étrange tomba à genoux, avant de tomber face contre terre dans un profond silence.

« Comme on pouvait s'y attendre. » soupira Jean. « Il semble être à bout de force. Ce n'est plus très important maintenant ! On est tirés d'affaire. Ce n'était pas possible que l'on puisse avoir un tel monstre comme allié, un Titan reste un Titan. »

« Hé, regardez ! » appela Reiner en montrant la nuque du Titan au sol.

La fumée s'échappait de la zone pendant que le reste du corps commençait à se décomposer lentement. Une ombre se dessina à travers la fumée et quand elle se dissipa, Mikasa écarquilla les yeux en voyant le corps d'Eren penché légèrement en arrière, les yeux fermés.

Un long silence s'installa avant que la femme ne saute dans le vide pour se précipiter vers son ami d'enfance. Elle monta rapidement sur le corps de la créature et entoura le corps d'Eren avec ses bras avant de poser son oreille contre sa poitrine.

Elle laissa échapper son souffle en entendant un bruit sourd et elle laissa ses larmes coulés librement sur ses joues en pleurant. Armin écarquilla les yeux en repensant au moment où son ami s'est sacrifié pour lui. Il sauta du toit pour se diriger vers le duo d'amis et prit dans sa main le bras du brun qui avait été coupé par la mâchoire du Titan quelques heures plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce-qui a bien pu se passer ? » demanda Armin en pleurant.

Jean sauta également du toit pour se précipiter vers le trio, laissant le groupe de Guerriers derrière lui. Reiner déglutit avec difficulté avant de se retourner vers Ray qui haletait en se levant, aidé par Annie.

« Eren est un Titan Shifter alors ? » demanda Bertolt, sa voix vacillait un peu sûrement à cause de la surprise.

« Cela signifie qu'il n'est pas le Titan Originel mais le Titan Assaillant. » signala le grand blond, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « On a trouvé le Titan qui avait disparu. »

« Mais cela signifie que le Titan Originel n'a pas réagit à notre attaque. » fit remarquer Annie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il y a deux raisons pour expliquer ça alors : soit le Roi n'a pas réagit volontairement pour une raison que nous ignorons, soit il n'est plus en possession du Titan Originel. » répondit Ray en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« S'il ne possède plus le Titan Originel, cela signifie qu'il n'a aucun moyen de faire le Grand Terrassement. » conclut Reiner en acquiesçant. « Tant que nous ne sommes sûrs de rien, restons prudent. On garde notre plan de base, il faudra simplement récupérer Eren à présent. »

« Compris. » répondirent les trois autres en acquiesçant.

* * *

Deux heures s'étaient écoulés depuis que les cadets avaient pu rejoindre le mur pour s'enfuir. La plupart se sont séparés du groupe principale pour vagabonder tandis que d'autre s'était regroupé dans le bâtiment qui avait été récupéré pour qu'ils puissent se reposer.

Des couvertures ont été distribué et certains se sont allongé pour dormir quelques heures bien que la tâche semblait être plus simple à dire qu'à faire.

Ray se trouvait assit sur une table dans l'une des tentes de soin qui avaient été posée en urgence. Une infirmière finissait d'attacher de nouveaux bandages autour de son épaule après lui avoir injecté un anti-douleur.

« C'est terminé. » signala l'infirmière en s'écartant du jeune homme qui se leva pour enfiler son sweat en mauvais état. « Je conseille du repos, votre épaule va vous gêner pendant un certains temps. »

« Je ferais attention, merci. » répondit Ray en sortant, repoussant la toile de la tente pour voir son trio d'amis à quelques mètres. Reiner sourit en le voyant sortir et lui fit un geste de la main.

« Alors ton épaule ? » demanda le grand blond.

Ray soupira en secouant la tête. « Du repos, on m'a injecté un anti-douleur donc je ne sens presque rien. »

« Tu devrais prendre ces conseils au sérieux et te reposer. » conseilla Bertolt avec un sourire. « Nous n'avons reçu aucun ordre pour l'instant. »

« Je vais prendre en compte ce conseil. » soupira Ray qui suivit ses amis pendant qu'ils marchaient. « Avec un équipement tridimensionnel, je ne serais qu'un poids. »

« Ta blessure aurait être bien plus grave. » fit remarquer la petite blonde en croisant les bras. « Si la régénération partielle de l'Injection Alpha n'avait pas fait effet, tu aurais peut-être perdu ton bras. »

« Ouais j'en suis conscient, je vais garder une belle cicatrice. » ricana le jeune homme provoquant un soupir de la part de la blonde qui lui frappa la poitrine du dos de la main.

Reiner et Bertolt ont tout les deux rigolé avant de s'arrêter quand un coup de canon résonna dans toute la zone. Ils ont écarquillés les yeux et ont fait demi-tour en courant en direction du sens du bruit, ils n'étaient pas seul car quelques cadets ont suivit le mouvement pour voir un corps de Titan partiellement formé au dessus d'Armin, Mikasa et Eren.

« Plus un pas sale fumier ! » cria un capitaine de la garnison en voyant Armin s'approcher sans son équipement tridimensionnel.

« Il n'est pas un ennemi de l'humanité mon capitaine ! » cria le blonde en écartant les bras. « Nous sommes prêts à vous communiquer toutes les informations que nous avons rassemblées sur les Titans ! »

« Arrête d'implorer pour ta vie, on ne veut rien savoir ! » cria le capitaine en réponse. « Vous venez juste de vous trahir sous nos yeux, et pourtant vous voulez toujours parler ? C'est fort ça ! » se moqua le grand homme avec un rire. « Si tu essayes de me dire qu'il n'est pas un Titan alors prouve le ! Si tu échoues nous nous contenterons d'éliminer la menace qu'il représente ! »

« Aucune preuve n'est nécessaire ! » cria Armin en faisant un pas en avant. « Pour commencer, ce qu'il est vraiment n'a jamais été la question ! »

« Pardon ?! » demanda le capitaine.

« Je suis conscient que beaucoup de gens ont vu ce qu'il s'est passé ! Mais alors ils ont également dû voir quand il s'est battu contre les Titans ! Et ils ont aussi été témoins du moment où les Titans se sont jetés sur lui ! Ce qui veut dire que ces Titans le considèrent exactement comme nous autres humains : de la nourriture ! Quoi qu'on en dise, ce fait est indéniable ! »

Un blanc s'installa avant que quelques soldats ne se mettent à parler entre eux quand la fumée qui entourait le corps du Titan commença à se dissiper.

« C'est vrai, il a raison.. » murmura un soldat.

« Peut-être que ce type est vraiment de notre côté.. »

« Préparez vous à attaquer ! Tous en position ! » cria le Capitaine en levant le bras, causant la surprise de tout le monde. « Ne vous laissez pas embobiner par ses paroles,aussi belles soient-elles ! Leur logique nous a toujours échappé et nous échappera toujours, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient capables de se transformer en humains ! On ne peut pas se permettre de les laisser nous humilier plus longtemps ! »

_« Non, mon dieu non, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement.. »_ pensa Armin avec effrois. _« La peur, c'est la seule chose qui habite mon esprit là maintenant. »_ Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami qui affichait un regard déterminé, montrant sa confiance en Armin. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers le capitaine en effectuant son salut militaire. « J'ai été, je suis, et je resterai un soldat ! J'ai juré de me dévouer corps et âme au rétablissement de l'humanité ! Je n'ai pas de meilleure ambition que de sacrifier ma vie pour cette cause ! Pourquoi ne pas intégrer son pouvoir de Titan dans nos troupes restantes ? Nous pourrions réussir à reconquérir la ville grâce à ça ! Pour la gloire suprême de la race humaine ! J'utiliserai le peu de temps qui me sépare de la mort pour clamer haut et fort que l'avantage stratégique qu'il représente ! »

« Vous pouvez implorer pour vos vies autant que vous voulez, je ne fais que me conformer à la loi. Les criminels doivent être éliminés. » murmura le Capitaine pour lui même et s'apprêtait à abaisser son bras quand quelqu'un le lui attrapa.

« Ça suffit. » ordonna un homme chauve qui portait le symbole de la garnison sur sa veste. « Aussi frêle qu'un fétu de paille, voilà ce que vous avez toujours été. Ne voyez-vous pas la beauté de sa plaidoirie ? »

« Commandant Pixis ! » s'exclama le Capitaine avec surprise.

« Je viens à peine d'arriver mais je crois avoir plus ou moins saisi le gros de l'histoire. » dit le Commandant en lâchant le bras du Capitaine. « Occupez-vous de prendre le commandement des renforts. Quant à moi mon petit doigt me dit que je ferais mieux d'écouter ce que ces trois-là ont à dire. »

* * *

« Soldats ! Allez vous préparer ! Puis rassemblez-vous par équipe et attendez les ordres ! » cria un soldat de la Garnison qui courrait dans les rues.

« On doit se préparer ? » demanda Christa en se tournant vers Ymir.

« Non, l'unité 8 est sur le banc de touche. » soupira Ray en s'approchant avec le reste de ses amis. « Donc nous devons rester ici pour l'instant. Mais si l'un d'entre vous souhaite y aller tout de même, il peut demander à entrer dans une autre équipe temporairement. »

« Je crois que je vais demander à intégrer une autre équipe, je ne veux pas rester les bras croisés à ne rien faire. » annonça Conny en se tournant vers Ray qui acquiesça avec un sourire. « Jean il reste de la place pour moi dans ton équipe. »

« Ouais, ouais tu peux venir. » répondit le jeune homme distrait alors qu'il était assit sur des marches.

« Vous faîtes quoi, Ymir, Christa ? » demanda Ray remerciant Annie qui lui tendait une gourde d'eau qu'il but rapidement.

« Je pense rester ici pour aider les blessés, le corps médical à besoin de main d'œuvre. » annonça la blonde avec un sourire.

« Si Christa reste, alors je reste également. » annonça également Ymir en haussant les épaules. « Sinon, Mikasa est morte ou pas ? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment. »

« C'est top secret. » soupira Jean en buvant un gorgée d'eau. « Interdiction d'en parler ordre d'en haut. Mais bon, personnellement je doute qu'ils arrivent à garder tout ça secret bien longtemps.. »

« Top secret ? » demanda Conny en penchant la tête. « Comment ça ? »

« C'est pas le genre de truc qu'on peut cacher sous les tapis. » grogna Jean. « Bah y'a des grandes chances pour que toute l'humanité connaisse la vérité bien assez vite, s'il en reste encore une d'ici là.. »

« Marco je.. je suis vraiment une merde.. » sanglota Daz qui se tenait la tête de l'autre côté de la rue. « Un gros nullard, j'ai vu mes camarades se faire dévorer sous mes yeux, ils ne faisaient pas le poids, mes amis ont été mangés vivants.. Mai sur le coup, je n'ai rien ressenti le moindre soupçon de tristesse ou de haine.. J'étais juste heureux.. du fond de mon coeur que ce ne soit pas moi.. Mais la prochaine fois, ça sera mon tour, je comprends maintenant en quoi consiste notre boulot.. En fait, on est juste bons à se battre contre les Titans, encore et encore ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on se fasse dévorer ! Si je dois être bouffé tout cru, autant mourir maintenant ! »

« Arrête ! » coupa Marco en criant mais s'arrêta lorsque la cloche résonna indiquant le rassemblement.

« Le rassemblement ? » demanda Conny en se levant. « On doit y aller ! »

Le reste des cadets se sont levés pour se diriger vers le rassemblement qui se trouvait près du mur. Les équipes se sont éloignés peu à peu et Ray se tourna vers Christa et Ymir, décidant qu'il allait rester avec elles pour les aider.

« Ray, repose toi, ne fait rien de stupide. » signala Annie en s'éloignant, le regardant par dessus son épaule.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, soit prudente là-bas ! » répondit le jeune homme en lui faisant un signe de la main pendant qu'elle s'éloignait. Il sursauta en sentant un bras s'entourer autour de son cou, Ymir rigolait en faisant attention à son épaule blessée.

« Bien, et si on y allait nous aussi ? » demanda la grande brune avec un sourire.

« Oui, allons-y. » répondit Christa avec un sourire en prenant les devants pour être suivit par ses deux amis en direction des tentes médicales pour donner un coup de main.


	9. Chapitre 9

Voici quelques trucs à savoir :

"Allons-y" = paroles classique

_"Allons-y"_ = pensées ou bien flash-back (ça dépend de la situation mais vous arriverez à faire la différence ne vous inquiétez pas)

**"Allons-y"** = paroles de Titans

* * *

« Tss on doit vraiment écouter ce discours à la noix ? » demanda Ymir les bras croisés alors qu'elle regardait les soldats qui se trouvaient en rang tout autour d'elle.

« Oui, on ne pourra aider les soldats blessés qu'à la fin de ce discours. » répondit Christa avec un sourire. Elle se tourna vers Ray qui se trouvait sur sa gauche et remarqua qu'il ne portait plus sa veste brune. « Ray, tu ne portes pas ta veste ? »

« Avec ce qui s'est passé quelques heures plus tôt, elle était en lambeaux, j'ai récupéré ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur. Avec tout ce qui se passe, je doute qu'ils prennent le temps de m'en donner une autre, j'aimerais également changer de sweat, celui-ci est presque inutile avec toute ces coupures. » grogna l'homme en réponse en montrant un trou qu'il avait sur la manche de son bras droit.

« Peut-être que nous pourrons trouver quelques chose dans les réserves ? » supposa la petite blonde en croisant les bras. « J'ai vu quelques vêtements qui j'y suis allé pour récupérer des bandages. »

« Nous verrons ça après ce discours. » soupira l'homme aux cheveux noirs avant de lever son regard vers le mur devant lui. « Un plan pour reprendre Trost, ça semble trop beau pour être vrai. »

« Ils sont sérieux ?! On pourra jamais colmater la brèche ! On n'a pas les moyens pour ça ! » cria un soldat plus loin devant lui.

« Les supérieurs, à quoi ils pensent ? Si on retourne au District de Trost on va se faire massacrer inutilement ! » grogna un autre soldat.

« Comme on ne peut pas boucher le trou, tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est défendre le Mur Rose avec nos vies. » répondit un autre soldat de la Garnison.

« Bordel, ils s'y croient trop.. Ils se prennent pour des héros ou quoi ? » murmura un autre en rigolant.

« Encore.. On retourne en enfer.. ? » demanda Daz en baissant les yeux. « Non ! Je veux pas mourir ! Je veux revoir ma famille ! J'vous en supplie ! »

« Daz ! Du calme ! T'es trop bruyant ! » gronda Marco en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

« Toi là ! » cria un soldat de la Garnison en s'approchant de Daz. « J'ai tout entendu ! Alors comme ça on a l'intention de déserter, c'est bien ça ? »

« Oui chef ! Parfaitement ! » répondit Daz en criant. « C'est un suicide collectif qui nous attend là-bas et rien d'autre ! Alors à quoi bon ?! »

« Que fais-tu de l'humanité ? Et de nos lois ? » demanda le soldat en dégainant ses épées sous les cris d'étonnement des autres soldats et cadets autour de lui. « Je serais entièrement dans mon droit si je t'exécutais sur le champ ! »

« Parfait ! » répondit Daz qui fit demi-tour pour partir des rangs de soldat. « C'est mille fois mieux que de finir dans l'estomac d'un Titan ! »

« Hé vous avez entendu ça ? Ça ne m'étonne à peine au vu de la situation. » fit remarquer une femme dans les rangs.

« Dites, j'aimerais bien que quelqu'un se rebelle ici aussi.. » demanda une femme devant Jean en tremblant.

« Moi aussi, j'aimerais au moins pouvoir choisir comment mourir. » supplia son amie à côté d'elle.

« Hé toi ! » appela un homme sur sa droite, la forçant à le regarder. « Fais le. Fais le plus de bruit possible ! Et entraîne le plus de monde avec toi ! Il y a énormément de mécontentement dans les rangs des troupes du régiment. Je vais profiter de la cohue pour me faire la malle. »

« Vous faire la malle ? » demanda Jean avec surprise. « Pour aller où ? »

« Je vais voir ma fille ! » répondit l'homme en se tournant vers le garçon qui venait de lui parler. « La porte ici ne fera pas long feu de toute façon ! »

« SOLDATS ! » hurla Pixis depuis le haut du mur, à ses côtés se trouvait Eren qui faisait un salut militaire, il semblait être tendu. « VOTRE ATTENTION ! JE SUIS SUR LE POINT DE VOUS EXPOSER NOTRE PLAN DE RECONQUÊTE DU DISTRICT DE TROST ! NOTRE OBJECTIF EST LA PORTE QUI A ÉTÉ DÉTRUITE ! POUR RÉUSSIR DEUX IMPÉRATIFS ! ATTEINDRE LA BRÈCHE ET LA COLMATER ! »

« Hein ? » demandèrent des soldats en même temps.

« La colmater ? » demanda Marco avec surprise. « Sérieux ? Et comment on est censé faire ça ? »

« POUR CE QUI EST DU PROCÉDÉ, LAISSEZ MOI VOUS PRÉSENTER CE JEUNE HOMME ! » continua Pixis en montrant Eren à ses côtés. « NOUS AVONS PROCÉDÉ DANS LE PLUS GRAND SECRET A DES EXPÉRIENCES SUR LA TRANSFORMATION EN TITAN, ET IL EST LE FRUIT DE CES EXPÉRIMENTATIONS ! IL POSSÈDE LA CAPACITÉ DE PURIFIER LE CORPS D'UN TITAN ET D'EN PRENDRE LE CONTRÔLE ! »

« Quoi ? Je crois pas avoir compris un traître mot de ce que vient de raconter le commandant. » s'exclama Conny en regardant Ymir derrière lui. « Mais c'est parce que je suis trop idiot, c'est ça ? »

« Ça te dirait pas de la boucler deux secondes l'idiot ? » demanda Ymir en baissant les yeux sur le jeunes hommes.

« IL VA SE TRANSFORMER EN TITAN ! PUIS IL RAMASSERA CETTE GROSSE PIERRE NON LOIN DE LA PORTE ET LA TRANSPORTERA JUSQU'À LA BRÈCHE ! ET AINSI IL COLMATERA LA BRÈCHE ! » expliqua Pixis en voyant les regards étonnés de ces soldats. « VOTRE RÔLE SOLDATS, EST DE LE PROTÉGER DES AUTRES TITANS JUSQU'À CE QU'IL AIT FINI DE DÉPLACER LA PIERRE ! »

« Trimbaler ce gros rocher.. ? » demanda une femme avec surprise. « C'est vraiment.. C'est tout ? Les Titans ont fini par prendre le contrôle des humains maintenant ? »

« C'est des conneries ! » cria un autre soldat. « Je refuse de me sacrifier pour ces conneries ! Vous nous prenez pour quoi sérieusement ?! Des lames jetables ? Et puis quoi encore ?! »

« Des armes humaines hein ? » grogna un autre soldat en baissant les yeux.

« Quelle bande de cons Ils ont cru pouvoir convaincre combien d'entre nous avec ces salades.. ? C'est vraiment n'importe quoi.. » grogna un autre soldat.

« L'humanité est condamnée ! Je vais passer ce qui me reste de temps avec ma famille ! » cria un soldat qui sortait des rangs pour partir.

« Ils nous veulent tous morts avant la fin de la journée, j'me tire de là ! » cria un autre soldat qui partait également suivit par quelques autres.

« Faites vos prières misérables traîtres ! » cria le Capitaine qui dégaina ses épées pour se diriger vers ceux qui fuyaient. « Je vais tous vous trancher sur le champ ! »

« VOICI MES ORDRES ! » coupa Pixis en hurlant. « CEUX QUI VEULENT PARTIR MAINTENANT SERONT TOUS PARDONNÉS ! »

« Quoi ? » cria le Capitaine de surprise en se retournant vers son commandant.

« LES TITANS SONT D'EFFROYABLES CRÉATURES ET UNE FOIS QUE QUELQU'UN A CETTE PEUR IL PERD TOUTE VOLONTÉ DE SE BATTRE ! CEUX D'ENTRE VOUS QUI ONT DÉJÀ VU CE GENRE DE SCÈNE SONT LIBRES DE PARTIR ! » hurla le commandant avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour hurler de toute ses forces. « ET ENFIN ! CEUX D'ENTRE VOUS QUE ÇA NE DÉRANGE PAS QUE LEURS PROPRES PARENTS, ENFANTS, ET AMIS CONNAISSENT CETTE TERREUR, SONT PARFAITEMENT LIBRES DE PARTIR ! »

Des soldats se sont arrêtés en cours de route en haletant, certains ont tremblés sur place et d'autres se sont mit à pleurer en pensant sûrement à leur familles. Néanmoins, au bout de quelques secondes, ils ont fait demi-tour pour se remettre dans les rangs, n'arrêtant jamais de trembler.

« PARLONS DE CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ IL Y A QUATRE ANS ! DE CETTE OPÉRATION DE RECONQUÊTE DU MUR MARIA ! » hurla le commandant avec un faux rire. « JE CROIS QU'AUCUNE EXPLICATION N'EST NÉCESSAIRE ! VOUS VOYEZ TOUS DE QUOI JE VEUX PARLER ! UN PLAN DE RECONQUÊTE, ÇA SONNAIT BIEN, HEIN ? MAIS DANS LES FAITS, C'ÉTAIT JUSTE UN MOYEN POUR LE GOUVERNEMENT DE SE DÉBARRASSER DES CHÔMEURS DONT IL NE POUVAIT PLUS S'OCCUPER ! MAIS PERSONNE N'A BRONCHÉ, LES LAISSANT AINSI SE DIRIGER TOUT DROIT VERS UNE MORT CERTAINE ! C'EST UN PÊCHÉ DONT CHACUN D'ENTRE NOUS PORTE LE FARDEAU Y COMPRIS MOI ! LES CONFLITS AVEC LES HABITANTS DU MUR MARIA N'ONT JAMAIS ÉTÉ UN GROS PROBLÈME VU QU'ILS N'ATTAQUAIENT QU'EN PETITS GROUPES ! »

Il prit une autre inspiration pour continuer son discours. « MAIS ET MAINTENANT ? SI LE MUR ROSE TOMBE, MÊME AVEC 20 % DE BOUCHES EN MOINS, ON NE S'EN SORTIRA JAMAIS ! CONFINÉE DERRIÈRE LE MUR SINA, PAS MÊME LA MOITIÉ DE CE QUI RESTE DE L'HUMANITÉ NE POURRAIT Y VIVRE ! SI LA RACE HUMAINE S'ÉTEINT, CE NE SERAIT PAS LA FAUTE DES TITANS, MAIS BIEN PARCE QUE L'HOMME EST UN LOUP POUR L'HOMME ! NOUS NE POUVONS PAS LAISSER LA MORT SE PROPAGER PLUS LONGTEMPS DANS L'ENCEINTE DE NOS MURS ! PAR CONSÉQUENT JE VOUS LE DEMANDE : VEUILLEZ VOUS SACRIFIER ICI ET MAINTENANT ! »

Les soldats ont criés leur rage et leur détermination en retour, la plupart en dégainé leurs épées pour la diriger vers le ciel en hurlant, certains pleuraient tandis que d'autre avaient un regard vide sur le visage. Christa souriait en regardant la détermination de chaque soldats autour d'elle tandis qu'Ymir semblait simplement s'ennuyait et croisait les bras.

« Tout le monde semble être motivé ! » s'exclama Sasha avec un rire en regardant autour d'elle.

« Hey Sasha, tu sais, si tu veux les motiver encore plus, tu n'as qu'à crier ce que tu souhaites faire après la bataille. » fit remarquer Ray avec un rire. « Je suis persuadé que les soldats vont suivre ton initiative. »

« Oh c'est une bonne idée ! » répondit la brune avec un sourire avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « JE VEUX MANGER DE LA VIANDE QUAND NOUS AURONS GAGNÉ CETTE BATAILLE ! »

Des soldats se sont tournés vers elle avec surprise et Conny a suivit l'initiative de Sasha et a hurlé qu'il souhaitait écrire une lettre à sa famille plus tard. D'autres soldats ont imités leurs actions et Christa afficha un sourire en se tournant vers Ray qui se détournait pour sortir des rangs, suivit par Ymir qui tirait la petite blonde par le bras.

Ils sont partit en écoutant les souhaits de chaque soldats qui se motivaient avec leur demandes toute plus folles les unes que les autres. D'une certaines manières, cela apaisait un peu la peur qu'ils avaient.

* * *

Une fumée rouge s'est élevé dans le ciel signalant l'échec de la mission, Eren n'avait pas pu soulever l'immense pierre. Annie ignorait la raison d'un tel échec mais l'ignora, évitant de justesse une main d'un Titan, elle lui tourna autour avant de lui trancher la nuque proprement.

Elle s'était séparé de Reiner, Bertolt et Marco il y a une dizaine de minute pour éliminer un quartier des Titans qui s'y trouvait. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir un peu seule, certes, l'endroit ne semblait pas vraiment adéquat pour le faire mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

Ils avaient découvert l'identité du possesseur du Titan Assaillant, ce n'est pas le Titan Originel mais c'est mieux que rien, cela pardonnera sûrement le fait d'avoir perdu le Titan Mâchoire s'ils faisaient demi-tour maintenant.

Peut-être qu'elle serait exécuté pour cet échec ? Ils donneront sûrement son Titan à quelqu'un de plus qualifié qu'elle, mais d'une certaine manière, tant qu'elle pouvait revoir son père et ramener Ray à la maison alors elle pouvait mourir l'esprit tranquille.

Elle était consciente du mal qu'elle lui avait causé en l'abandonnant, elle ne pourrait jamais oublié le regard de trahison qu'il avait eu dans ces yeux ce jour-là, elle s'était juré de tout faire pour se faire pardonner. Elle s'était entraîné durement pour devenir plus forte, plus forte pour le protéger, pour ne plus être par terre, paralysé par la peur. Elle voulait protéger son sourire, et si Mahr le traitait comme un moins que rien, elle leur prouverait le contraire, elle leur montrerait sa grandeur et sa force.

Pour elle, Ray était un héros, son héros. Il était son ami d'enfance, il été entré dans l'armée, il a accepté l'Injection Alpha, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour être à ses côtés, il était parfois tellement idiot, il rivaliserait même presque avec Eren.

Elle soupira en se posant sur un toit, repoussant sa frange qui tombait sur son œil, elle était soulagé qu'il doive rester à l'arrière pour se reposer, bien qu'elle savait qu'il avait une notion différente du repos. Elle espérait seulement que Christa allait le forcer à se poser ne serait-ce que quelques minutes pour qu'il se repose, surtout après l'utilisation d'une pilule, elle savait que son corps allait payer pour ça, bien que l'anti-douleur face effet.

Elle se tourna, sursautant presque en voyant un Titan de sept mètres devant elle. Elle s'apprêtait à envoyer ses crochets quand un bruit aiguë atteignit ses oreilles avant qu'un œil du Titan en face d'elle n'explose, le faisant grogner.

Elle se retourna avec surprise pour voir au loin un reflet du haut d'un toit près de mur devant lequel ils avaient écoutés le discours du Commandant. Elle écarquilla les yeux quand le bruit résonna une seconde fois, crevant le second œil du Titan.

Annie n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir pour savoir qui était capable de faire ça cette distance. Elle lança simplement ses crochets pour tourner sans aucun effort derrière le Titan, coupant sa nuque proprement. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil vers le reflet et soupira. « Idiot, pourquoi ça ne m'étonne même pas ? »

* * *

« Tu l'as eu ? » demanda Ymir avec des jumelles devant ses yeux, essayant de voir le Titan qu'il avait visé mais ne pu le trouver.

« Bien évidemment. » répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire en se levant de sa position couchée à une position debout. Il enleva la lunette de visée qu'il avait fabriqué lui même il y a longtemps et éjecta la cartouche vide en posant son arme sur son épaule.

« Putain, je suis impressionné. » s'exclama Ymir en se levant. « J'étais déjà impressionné avec tout ce que tu faisais pendant l'entraînement à la Brigade, mais maintenant que je te vois en action en combat réel je suis bien plus impressionné. »

« Il n'y a presque pas de vent, ça m'a beaucoup aidé. » ajouta l'homme en rangeant son arme dans son dos pour se diriger vers l'échelle qui leur permettrait de descendre. « Mais si tu veux mon avis, je ne souhaiterais pas être là quand Annie reviendra, elle va me frapper. »

Ymir laissa échapper un rire en se tenant le ventre et acquiesça en descendant la première suivit par le jeune homme. Ils se sont tournés vers la tente médicale devant eux pour voir Christa sortir en courant, tenant quelques bandages et autres matériel médical dans les bras.

Elle remarqua son duo d'amis devant elle et s'arrêta pour s'approcher d'eux. « Ray ! Tu dois te reposer ! Tu es blessé ! »

« Je vais bien Christa, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » rassura l'homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas une raison ! Tu te sens bien uniquement grâce à l'anti-douleur ! » riposta la plus petite en gonflant ses joues pour se tourner vers Ymir. « Ymir emmène le dans le bâtiment qui nous a été assigné à la Brigade ! »

« Oui, oui j'y vais. » soupira la femme en mettant une main derrière son cou et en soupira, elle poussa le jeune homme qui grogna en réponse et elle l'ignora pour ne remarquer que le sourire de Christa qui repartait ensuite vers la tente médicale.

« Qu'est-ce-que vous avez tous à vouloir que je me repose. » soupira Ray en marchant en direction du bâtiment en question, il regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir la brune, les mains derrière la tête.

« Va savoir. » répondit simplement la femme qui s'arrêta lorsque le jeune homme s'arrêta pour lever les yeux vers le ciel quand une goutte d'eau lui tomba sur le front, suivit par une autre pour enfin se mettre à pleuvoir bien plus, le trempant.

« J'ai toujours détesté la pluie. » avoua la jeune homme qui garda la tête levée en fermant les yeux. « Elle n'amène jamais de bonne chose. »

Ymir soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux humide et poussa l'homme pour qu'il avance, ignorant ses paroles, elle l'a poussé jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'abri sous le bâtiment qui servait également d'abri à quelques recrues.

Elle a balayé la zone du regard et à trouvé un coin tranquille sur la droite et elle a poussé encore une fois le jeune homme pour lui monter quelques caisses posées les unes à côtés des autres, formant un rectangle de caisses.

« Je reviens, reste ici. » signala la brune en faisant demi-tour en direction d'un soldat gradé plus loin.

Il a soupiré et s'est assit sur une caisse en posant son fusil sur ses jambes, il a sortit un chiffon de sa poche et a commencé à le nettoyer lentement et avec soin. Il soupira et sa main arrêta sa mission, pourquoi avait-ils ignoré la demande d'Annie et a tiré ? Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de sa réponse, à ses yeux, Bertolt, Reiner et Annie ont toujours été devant lui, tout du moins, depuis qu'ils ont commencés à s'entraîner pour devenir des Guerriers, ils ont toujours été devant lui.

Il avait passé quelques années à errer dans la rue, cherchant quoi faire, devait-il détester Annie ? Devait-il lui pardonner ? Il avait choisit de la détester, il avait été naïf et égoïste, pensant qu'à son propre bonheur, il n'a comprit que trop tard les raisons de son action soudaine.

Il est entré dans l'armée dans l'espoir de les retrouver, il savait qu'ils tenteraient de devenir des Guerriers, alors il a tenté le coup. Mais il a échoué, il n'était pas digne d'avoir un des Titans Primordiaux de Mahr, il s'est tourné vers une seconde chance, l'Injection Alpha. Il a gagné en force et à pu devenir un Guerrier, bien que tout les Titans avait déjà été distribué, cela ne le dérangeait pas réellement, il a pu retrouver ses amis.

Mais ils étaient devenu beaucoup plus fort, bien plus fort que lui, et malgré ses efforts il n'a jamais pu les rattraper, il se voyait toujours derrière eux, cherchant à marcher à leur côtés, il voulait porter une partie de leur souffrance. Ils savaient que la destruction de Shiganshina pesait très lourd sur leur conscience.

Ce monde était injuste à ses yeux, pourquoi envoyé des enfants de onze ans et douze ans dans une mission suicide pour récupérer un Titan ? Pourquoi avoir envoyé des enfants de neufs et dix ans dans une bataille contre une Nation qui se battait contre Mahr ?

Pourquoi forcer des enfants à tuer ? Un enfant ne devrait pas avoir du sang sur ses mains, il ne devrait pas être au centre d'une guerre militaire et politique, il ne devrait pas porter sur ses épaules le poids des morts. Mahr était une Nation injuste et mauvaise, mais Eldia n'était pas bien différent, pourquoi envoyer des villageois dans une tentatives idiotes de reconquérir un Mur perdu ? Pourquoi former des enfants à se battre contre une menace plus grande ? Pourquoi Mahr donnait à des enfants un pouvoir si puissant et qui était capable de les tuer, ne leur laissant que treize années à vivre.

Des adolescents ne devraient pas se demander s'ils vont mourir demain ou non. Ils ne devraient pas s'entraîner tout les jours pour avoir une chance de survivre. Ce monde est injuste et mauvais, il se demandait même s'il existait une Nation qui traitait ses habitants de façon correct et juste ? Est-ce idiot d'y croire ?

Il sursauta quand quelque chose lui tomba sur la tête et il leva les yeux pour voir une couverture jetée par Ymir qui avait détacher ses cheveux pour les sécher avec une serviette. Elle ne parlait pas mais s'adossa contre un mur en silence.

* * *

« Ce plan ne me dit rien qui vaille. Eren risque de se faire bouffer en tentant de reboucher le Mur. Avant qu'on ait pu élucider quoi que ce soit.. Ce serait trop bête. » soupira Bertolt en voyant au loin Eren se lever avec la pierre sur ses épaules.

« Exact, si ça tourne mal, on n'aura pas le choix. Il faudra que j'intervienne avec mon Titan. » répondit Reiner en acquiesçant pour lui même.

« Et d'un autre côté, si leur plan fonctionne, on aura fracassé la porte pour rien. » fit remarquer le grand.

« Pas grave, au bout de cinq ans d'efforts, on vvient de trouver notre premier indice, c'est l'essentiel. » rassura le blond avec un sourire.

« Hé, les gars.. » appela une voix derrière eux qu'ils ont reconnu comme étant celle de Marco, ils se sont raidit en tournant leur regards avec horreur vers le jeune homme. « De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Reine, tu as bien dit mon Titan ? Et toi Bertolt, que vous aviez fracassé le Mur ? »

Reiner a déglutit avec difficulté, ne faisant pas attention à la pluie qui tombait sur eux soudainement. « Marco, c'est rien, on blaguait ! » rassura l'homme en faisant un faux rire.

« Vous tournez pas rond ma parole ! » cria l'homme avec surprise. « La situation est critique ! C'est pas franchement le moment de blaguer ! Vous déconnerez plus tard ! » Il se détourna et envoya ses câbles dans un mur plus loin. « Allez, un peu de sérieux ! Restez concentré sur l'opération on doit contourner l'attention d'un maximum de Titans pour faciliter la tâche à l'unité d'élite ! Justement en voilà un qui approche ! »

Marco s'est envolé et a déglutit avec difficulté en essayant de faire le point sur ce qu'il venait d'entendre. _« Si Eren est capable de se transformer en Titan, il n'est peut-être pas le seul. Et à voir comment le Colossal s'est évaporé sans laisser de traces, aussi subitement qu'il avait surgi. Il pourrait bien être lui aussi un être humain. C'est à dire que l'ennemi se cache probablement parmi nous. Par conséquent.. » _Il n'a pas eu le temps de terminé ses pensées et cria de douleur quand la poignée de Reiner lui percuta l'arrière du crâne, le faisant tomber sur un toit d'une maison, avec lui le tenant sur le toit pour qu'il ne bouge pas.

« Reiner ! » cria Bertolt en se posant à côté de son ami.

« Reiner, ça aussi c'est une blague ? » demanda Marco, son regard était vide alors qu'il le regardait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec sa tête contre les tuiles.

Reiner déglutit avant de reprendre son sérieux. « Oh non. Navré Marco, t'es un peu trop futé. J'ai toujours pensé que ça te perdrait. »

« Que ? » s'exclama le jeune homme avec surprise avant de se mettre à crier. « Au secours ! »

Il fut arrêté lorsque Reiner lui couvrit la bouche avec sa main pour qu'il se taise. Un poids se posa sur le toit et Marco leva les yeux pour voir avec surprise Annie qui venait de se poser, son regard semblait surprit et ses cheveux lui tombaient sur le visage à cause de la pluie.

« Annie ! » cria le jeune homme en libérant sa bouche. « Aide-moi ! »

« Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » demanda la blonde avec surprise.

« Reiner à perdu la tête ! » cria Marco en remuant pour se libérer. « Sors-moi de là ! »

« Il nous a entendu parler. » répondit Reiner en levant son regard vers Annie. « On ne peut pas le laisser en vie. »

« Oh c'est pas vrai.. » murmura la blonde en baissant les yeux, ses poings tremblèrent lentement alors qu'elle tenait ses épées. « Quelle bande de boulets. »

Marco semblait surprit de la réaction de la blonde, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et sa bouche entre-ouverte, faisant probablement le lien entre eux.

« Reiner ! Un Titan ! » appela Bertolt en montrant le géant qui approchait. « Il vient par ici ! »

Le grand blond acquiesça en se redressant, tenant les bras de Marco contre lui, pour que son torse se soulève. « Ôte-lui son harnais de manœuvre tridimensionnel ! » ordonna Reiner en se tournant vers Annie.

« Hein ?! » s'exclama Marco qui chercha à se libérer.

« Magne-toi ! » cria le grand blond.

« Pourquoi moi ? » demanda Annie avec surprise en reculant de quelques pas. « C'est Bertolt et toi qui avez merdé ! Débrouillez-vous tout seuls ! »

« Discute pas, fais-le ! » répondit Reiner commençant à perdre patience.

« En quel honneur ?! » continua de demander Annie qui secoua la tête.

« En l'honneur que tout à l'heure tu as volé au secours de Conny, on t'a vu ! » répondit Reiner, son regard se durcissant alors qu'il essayait de juger l'utilité d'Annie. « Quelle mouche t'a piquée de te mettre en danger comme ça ?! Rassure-moi, tu prends pas parti pour ces misérables, j'espère ?! Si 'tes toujours loyale à notre cause, c'est une bonne occasion de le prouver ! »

La blonde s'immobilisa en tremblant, son regard était très loin d'être froid comme elle avait l'habitude de l'être. Il était rempli de douleur et de doute, de chagrin et même de regret.

« Montre moi que tu crois en notre cause ! Tu te rapproches trop de ces démons ! » cria Reiner avec colère. « Toi et Ray, vous êtes étrange, vous prenez parti pour eux ?! »

« Laisse-le en dehors de ça Reiner ! » cria Annie en rangeant ses épées dans ses fourreaux pour fermer ses mains en des poings.

« Pourquoi ? Il est proche de Conny, de Christa, d'Ymir et d'Eren ! J'ai le droit d'avoir des doutes sur votre loyauté à tout les deux ! » répondit le grand blond en criant. « Alors vas-y ! Pense à ton père qui attend ton retour ! Démontre-nous qu'il n'est pas comme ces démons ! Pense au rêve dont tu nous a parlé à moi et à Bertolt quand Ray avait disparu ! Pense à ça Annie ! Tu ne voulais pas faire une place à Ray dans ce monde ?! Tu nous voulais pas le protéger en remerciement de tout ce qu'il a fait pour toi ?! »

Annie a haleté alors qu'elle tenait sa tête avec une main, elle recula de quelques pas, les larmes menaçant de tomber. Le connard jouait sur ses cordes sensibles, que devait-elle faire ? Devait-elle tuer quelqu'un encore une fois pour protéger leurs secrets ? Si elle ne le faisait pas, ils seraient en danger.

« ANNIE ! » hurla Reiner en attirant son attention. « VAS-Y FAIS LE ! »

« Reiner le Titan est tout près ! » cria Bertolt en regardant le trio par dessus son épaule.

« Allez Annie ! » cria encore une fois Reiner qui durcit son regard, ignorant les cris de Marco.

« Reiner ça urge ! » hurla Bertolt avec peur.

La blonde ferma les yeux et se précipita vers Marco pour commencer à retirer les sangles qui maintenaient son équipement en place. Elle ignora ses cris, ses pleures et ses supplications pour qu'il l'aide et le laisse en vie.

« Annie ! » hurla Marco avec peur. « FAIS PAS ÇA ! »

Elle continua d'ignorer ses demandes, s'enfermant dans sa bulle interne, essayant de supprimer tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre. Elle faisait ça pour revoir son père, elle devait revenir en vie, il lui avait demandé de revenir, il lui avait demandé de lui pardonner ses fautes. Elle devait rentrer en vie pour lui.

« Annie ! Pitié ! » supplia Marco, ses larmes coulant sur ses joues. « Je t'en supplie ! POURQUOI ?! ANNIE ?! »

Elle faisait ça pour rentrer, elle devait ramener Ray à la maison, elle le faisait pour lui. Pour protéger son sourire, pour le protéger de tout ceux qui voulaient leur faire du mal, pour changer la fin de l'histoire pour enfant. Elle le faisait pour le remercier de l'avoir aidé, de l'avoir rencontré. Elle ne le faisait pas pour Mahr, ils ne méritaient pas ce plaisir. Elle le faisait pour les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle.

Elle s'éloigna, son corps tremblant, ses yeux montraient aucune émotion alors qu'elle essayait de se cacher derrière sa façade froide qu'elle s'était construite.

« Excellent, Annie. » félicita Reiner en la regardant derrière Marco avec un sourire sur les lèvres. « Tu es bien une guerrière comme nous. »

Marco haleta d'horreur en voyant son équipement être balancé dans un bâtiment, brisant une vitre, le cachant de la vue de tous. Reiner l'a lâché et le trio s'est enfuit en direction d'un autre toit plus loin.

« Non attendez ! » cria Marco en rampant, il remarqua que Bertolt le regardait par dessus son épaule. « Partez pas.. Revenez.. En discutant.. Je suis sûr.. qu'il y a un moyen de s'entendre ! »

Le trio a ignoré ses paroles alors qu'ils se posèrent sur un toit pour regarder le Titan l'attraper et l'amener à sa bouche. Ils ont vu Marco tenter de se défendre mais en vain, il hurla quand le Titan enfonça la moitié de son corps dans sa bouche. Le bruit de ses hurlements s'arrêta quand le Titan referma sa mâchoire sur son corps, son sang éclaboussa les murs et le sol autour de lui et Annie détourna le regard en tremblant.

_« __Je suis désolé Ray.. Je suis vraiment désolée.. Je n'ai pas eu le courage.. j'ai encore suivie le courant.. »_ s'excusa mentalement la jeune femme qui se retourna avec horreur vers Reiner quand il parla.

« Oh merde.. C'est pas vrai.. Marco est en train de se faire dévorer.. »

La blonde leva les yeux vers la pluie qui tombait sur son visage mais leva une main pour cacher ses yeux quand les lueurs du soleil transpercèrent les nuages gris, la pluie s'arrêta lentement de tomber et elle remarqua au loin une fumée verte qui s'élevait dans le ciel, signalant que la mission avait été un succès, la brèche a été colmatée.

* * *

« Hé les gars venez voir ! » cria un soldat qui se trouvait devant la grande porte du bâtiment et montrait quelque chose au loin. « Il y a la fumée verte ! La mission est terminé ! »

« On a réussi ? » demanda un autre qui boitait, s'aidant de quelqu'un pour marcher. « La brèche a été colmatée alors ! »

Ymir soupira en se levant et attacha ses cheveux dans sa queue de cheval habituelle avant de se tourner vers Ray qui avait plié la couverture et l'avait posé à côté de lui, nettoyant encore son fusil en silence. « Je vais voir Christa, ne fait rien de stupide, attends ta bien-aimée bien sagement ici. » se moqua la brune qui s'éloigna en remuant la main dans les airs.

Il soupira avec un sourire et posa son arme contre un mur à côté des caisses et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour remarquer que le soleil avait dissipé la plupart des nuages gris et la pluie. Il s'avança les mais dans les poches et inspira l'air frais avec plaisir.

Une tête blonde attira son attention dans les airs, et il leva les yeux pour voir Annie qui s'approchait, elle se posa à une trentaine de mètres de lui et se mit soudainement à courir en rangeant ses armes pour se précipiter vers lui.

Il a à peine eu le temps de tendre ses bras qu'elle s'était déjà précipité contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras et enfouissant son visage dans son cou, ignorant le fait qu'elle était trempée. Il pouvait la sentir trembler, et sa prise sur lui était incroyablement puissante.

Il referma ses bras autour d'elle et caressa lentement son dos de haut en bas et il se crispa en entendant un son qu'il n'avait que très rarement entendu : des pleurs. Annie, la femme la plus puissante qu'il connaissait pleurait dans ses bras, ignorant le fait d'être vu par tout le monde.

« Annie ? » appela Ray en murmurant, la serrant contre lui. « Qu'est-ce-qui y'a ? »

« J'ai tué Marco.. j'ai tué marco.. j'ai tué marco.. » murmura la blonde sans s'arrêter et en sanglotant. « Il avait entendu une conversation entre Reiner et Bertolt.. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour comprendre. Reiner a forcément dû la forcer à faire ça, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait volontairement, et se n'est certainement pas Bertolt qui l'aurait forcé.

Il remarqua que le duo Bertolt-Reiner se posaient à une trentaine de mètres en rangeant leurs épées. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, les soldats se dirigeaient vers leurs amis un peu plus loin pour les féliciter. Peu importe, il se mit à grogner, il n'essaya même pas de retenir sa colère, ses pupilles prenant la forme de traits et ses dents se sont allongées.

Il pouvait sentir la tête d'Annie se relevé vers lui, et il remarqua ses larmes sur ses joues. Il se sépara d'elle et se dirigea rapidement vers le grand blond qui le regardait avec un froncement de sourcils, il ignora Bertolt qui l'appelait pour tenter de le calmer.

Il attrapa le col du grand blond et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui, il s'approcha assez de lui pour qu'il puisse l'entendre s'il murmurait. « Toi ! Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?! »

« Il fallait que j'ai une preuve qu'elle croit encore en notre cause. » répondit Reiner en posant une main sur la main qui tenait son col avec force.

« Espèce de connard ! » murmura Ray avec colère en le plaquant plus fort contre le mur, permettant au blond de voir ses yeux couleur doré. « Tu as de la chance que tu sers à quelque chose car je te promet je t'aurais tué pour ça ! »

« Ray ! » appela Bertolt en posant une main sur son épaule. « Il est ton ami d'enfance ! »

« Ray. Toi aussi tu devras passer le test, tôt ou tard. » annonça Reiner qui durcit son regard pour le regarder dans les yeux. « Tu dois prouver que tu crois en notre cause. »

Une main sur posa sur son bras libre et il sursauta en regardant Annie par dessus son épaule, ses yeux et ses dents ont reprit leur force habituelle et il s'est reculé, gardant néanmoins son visage en colère. « Reiner, tu as beau faire le fort. N'oublie pas ça : tu n'es qu'une sous-merde qui a prit le caractère de Marcel pour te persuadé que tu es fort. Tu n'es en rien comme lui et tu ne le seras jamais. Un jour, tu payeras pour ça Reiner, tu finiras dévoré par les regrets et la haine que tu as causé. » grogna le jeune homme en s'éloignant avec Annie, il s'arrêta après quelques pas pour regarder Bertolt. « Bertolt, mon ami d'enfance est mort le jour où Marcel est mort, pour moi, cet homme est un inconnu. »

Bertolt déglutit en le voyant partir avec Reiner qui se redressa en soupirant. Le grand blond baissa les yeux et ferma ses mains en des poings. Le groupe s'est finalement fracturé comme il l'avait imaginé. Il pouvait comprendre la colère de Ray, s'il avait à la place d'Annie il ne saurait pas ce qu'il aurait choisit de faire.

Il secoua la tête, il était un Guerrier de Mahr, un fier et puissant Guerrier, il ne devait pas douter. Il devait se battre pour le bien de la Nation et devait rapporter le Titan Originel et Assaillant.

* * *

« Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de l'eau ? » demanda Ray avec un sourire en s'accroupissant devant Annie qui était assise sur l'une des caisses qui formaient un rectangle, elle secoua la tête en silence. « Peut-être à manger ? Je peux essayer de voler une ration si tu veux. »

« On ne vole pas Ray.. » murmura la blonde qui ne leva pas les yeux vers lui.

« Certes, mais ce n'est pas voler. » répondit le jeune homme en se levant et en croisant les bras. « Je prends juste une ration en avance. »

« Je n'ai pas faim.. » répondit la blonde en secouant la tête.

La nuit allait bientôt tombée, ils s'étaient battu toute la journée pour certains. Il soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux à présent sec. Il leva son regard vers elle, elle était trempé, il devait d'abord régler ça, il devait chercher une serviette et il irait chercher une gourde d'eau et enfin irait réclamer des rations.

« Je reviens, je vais te chercher quelque chose pour te sécher. » prévint le jeune homme en s'approchant déposant ses lèvres sur son front et s'éloigna.

Il se dirigea vers la tente médical, croisant de nombreux soldats heureux en chemin, les canons muraux ont été activés pour tuer les Titans qui restaient encore en ville. Il croisa en chemin Conny et les autres, il leur fit un simple signe de la main avant de continuer sa route.

Alors qu'il marchait, son coeur s'arrêta brusquement, cela a duré moins d'une seconde mais se fut assez pour le faire trembler et le forcer à se tenir contre un mur pour rester debout. Son corps lui a soudainement fait mal, ses bras lui faisaient atrocement mal tout comme le reste de son corps et il cracha une petite quantité de sang en soupirant.

_« Contre-coup de l'utilisation des pilules. »_ conclut le jeune homme mentalement. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et prit une profonde inspiration en se relevant, il tangua encore une fois mais fut rattrapé car quelqu'un, il tourna son regard pour voir Bertolt. « Bertolt ? »

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda le grand en montrant le sang sur le sol. « Je t'ai vu le cracher. »

Ray soupira en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Contre-coup des pilules, à chaque fois que je l'ai utilise ma santé se dégrade mais ça ira, je peux tenir le coup. »

« Soit prudent tout de même. On ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre. » signala le grand en l'aidant à marcher vers la tente médical.

« On ne peut pas hein ? » répéta Ray avec un rire avant de murmurer. « Mahr ne peut pas se permettre ou tu ne veux pas ? »

Bertolt ne répondit pas tout de suite mais finit par soupirer. « Je ne veux pas te perdre et Mahr ne peut pas se permettre de te perdre aussi. »

Le plus petit des deux soupira en s'éloignant du grand. « Oublie ça. Dit à Reiner que je ferais ce qu'il veut pour prouver ma loyauté, tant qu'il ne me demande pas de tuer un Bataillon entier. »

Bertolt acquiesça et s'éloigna permettant à Ray d'entrer dans la tente après avoir prit une profonde inspiration, il récupéra une serviette et sortit de la tente pour se diriger vers le bâtiment qui donnait ration et gourde d'eau.

Il a fait la queue pendant quelques minutes, son esprit errant vers la lune qui se montrait aux oiseaux qui volaient tranquillement. Il prit deux rations et deux gourdes et s'éloigna pour rejoindre Annie dans le grand bâtiment.

Il croisa cette fois-ci Armin et Mikasa qui tenait un Eren épuisé entre leur bras. Il les ignora et continua sa route, entrant dans le bâtiment devenu soudainement plein, il se dirigea vers la blonde qui n'avait pas bougé et lui tendit une serviette qu'elle prit avec un remerciement silencieux.

Elle se sécha en silence pendant qu'il posait les rations au sol, il enleva les sangles de son équipement tridimensionnel qu'il avait posé contre le mur quelques heures plus tôt et s'étira en faisant attention à son épaule. Il était fatigué, extrêmement fatigué même, s'il se couchait maintenant il était sûr de s'endormir.

Il tendit une ration et une gourde d'eau à Annie quand elle avait finit de se sécher, laissant ses cheveux détachés. Ils ont mangés en silence, écoutant les discutions des autres soldats et après une demi-heure il enleva ses bottes pour les poser au pied des caisses et monta dessus pour s'asseoir au centre pour regarder la blonde enlever son équipement tridimensionnel, ses sangles et ses bottes également.

Elle a posé toute ses affaires à côté de sienne et enleva sa veste brune qu'elle jeta plus loin en boule et s'allongea sur les caisses en silence, l'homme l'imita et attrapa la couverture qu'il avait rangé et la drapa sur eux, il se mit sur le dos et tourna la tête vers la blonde quand elle posa sa moitié supérieur de son corps sur son torse, laissant échapper un sourire et fermant les yeux.

Il afficha un petit sourire et entoura son corps avec ses bras pour lui montrer qu'il était là et drapa la couverture sur elle, la cachant du reste du monde. Il semblerait que la nuit allait être rythmé par les murmures des soldats entre eux et des coups de canons.


	10. Chapitre 10

Voici quelques trucs à savoir :

"Allons-y" = paroles classique

_"Allons-y"_ = pensées ou bien flash-back (ça dépend de la situation mais vous arriverez à faire la différence ne vous inquiétez pas)

**"Allons-y"** = paroles de Titans

* * *

Les bruits de canons s'étaient arrêtés très tôt dans la matinée, le soleil ne s'était levé que depuis une heure ou deux et éclairait à peine le District, néanmoins, le bruit rythmé des canons a été remplacé par les ronflements de quelques cadets dans le bâtiment, certains n'avaient pas dormit et d'autres venaient simplement de se réveiller.

Annie faisait partit de ce dernier cas de figure, elle était réveillée depuis une petite heure mais n'avait pas bougé de la position dans laquelle elle était, la moitié supérieur de son corps était couché sur le torse de Ray, ignorant la sueur ou le fait que son sweat était en lambeaux. Elle avait écouté son coeur battre et le léger ronflement qui sortait de ses lèvres entre-ouvertes, l'un de ses bras qui l'entourait était tombé sur le côté, le dos de sa main contre les caisses, mais son autre main entourait encore sa taille.

Elle avait sortit sa tête de la couverture qui l'avait recouverte pendant la nuit, elle appréciait la légère respiration de l'homme, son visage était détendu et d'une certaine manière cela la détendait. Les souvenirs de la veille était encore frais dans son esprit, elle pouvait encore entendre le cris de Marco qui lui suppliait d'arrêter et de l'aider.

Elle avait ignoré sa plaidoirie, elle avait ignoré ses larmes et ses cris suppliant, elle s'est encore une fois cachée derrière sa façade froide, derrière le Guerrier parfait qu'elle s'était efforcé de construire. Elle n'avait eu ni la force, ni le courage de se rebeller contre les ordres de Reiner, tout ça pour quoi ? Revoir son père ? Ramener Ray ? C'étaient les uniques raisons qui la poussait à se battre, elle se fichait pas mal de la cause de Mahr.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention et elle se redressa légèrement pour voir un soldat de la Garnison qui marchait tranquillement dans le bâtiment en tenant plusieurs feuilles dans ses mains.

« Cadets de la 104e Brigade d'entraînement, si vous entendez votre nom, veuillez me suivre pour le nettoyage de Trost. » annonça le soldat en cirant, réveillant plusieurs soldats.

Ray grogna en ouvrant les yeux et ne prit pas la peine de se redresser, passant simplement une main dans ses cheveux pour se réveiller. Il avait connu des réveils tous différents les uns que les autres mais celui-ci était loin d'être doux et tranquille.

« Jean Kirschtein, Conny Springer, Reiner Braun, Ray Stinger, Annie Leonhart, Christa Lenz ainsi que Sasha Braus. » récita le soldat qui lisait ses feuilles. « Veuillez me suivre. »

Les soldats ont grognés en réponse mais se sont levé. Annie se leva en silence et enfila ses bottes sans parler pendant que son petit-ami changeait son sweat pour un t-shirt noir qu'il avait récupéré la veille. Il enfila ses bottes, tapant la pointe de ses pieds sur le sol après les avoir attaché et enfila sa veste brune sans un mot.

Le duo s'est dirigé avec le reste des cadets vers le soldat qui est sortit du bâtiment en silence en direction de la ville qui avait vidée des Titans durant la nuit grâce aux canons. Des tissus blanc ont été distribué ainsi que des gants à chaque soldat pour qu'ils évitent de respirer les particules des corps en décomposition des cadavres et des boules que les Titans avaient vomit un peu partout dans le District.

Les soldats se sont séparés, formant de petits groupes avec des soldats de la Garnison, ils étaient chargés de reconnaître l'identité de certains corps et de les déposer dans les charrettes qui se trouvaient un peu partout.

Jean marchait dans la rue, le tissu attaché autour de son visage, ses yeux était écarquillés de voir tout les cadavres autour de lui, certains montraient leurs organes et pour d'autres ils leur manquèrent un membres ou deux.

Il déglutit et continua sa route pour s'arrêter envoyant un cadavre contre le mur, la moitié de son corps ayant été dévoré. Il ne lui fallut pas une seconde pour comprendre qui c'était.

« Marco.. » murmura Jean avec effrois en voyant l'état de son meilleur ami. « C'est toi ? »

« Cadet, tu connais son nom ? » demanda le soldat qui s'approcha avec une feuille et un crayon.

Jean ignora sa question et recula de quelques pas. « Je me disais bien que ça faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vu, mais que lui par dessus tout.. C'est n'importe quoi.. Marco, qu'est-ce-qui t'est arrivé ? » demanda le jeune homme avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se retourner. « Quelqu'un.. quelqu'un.. quelqu'un aurait vu ses derniers instants.. ? »

« Cadet, tu connais son nom ? » demanda le soldat encore une fois. « Si tel est le cas, j'aimerais une réponse rapide. Il te faut comprendre Cadet, cela fait une journée que la brèche a été colmatée avec cette pierre. Et pourtant nous n'avons toujours pas fini de récupérer tous les cadavres, à ce rythme, nous allons rencontrer un risque de contamination à grande échelle, il nous faut empêcher toute catastrophe. Tu n'as pas le temps de pleurer la mort de ton ami. Compris ? »

« 104e Brigade d'entraînement.. Membre de la dix-neuvième unité.. Marco Bott.. » répondit finalement Jean en baissant les yeux sur son ami.

« Marco, dieu merci tu connais son nom. » soupira le soldat. « Tu peux continuer. »

Jean déglutit avec difficulté alors qu'il posait un genoux au sol devant son ami. Il ferma les yeux et pria en silence qu'il ait eu une fin rapide.

* * *

« C'est quoi ça.. ? » demanda Sasha qui regardait une grosse boule faites de reste de corps humain et de liquide rouge contre un mur dans une ruelle.

« C'est les restes régurgités par les Titans. » répondit un soldat en mettant son bras devant son visage. « Ils ne semblent pas avoir d'organes digestifs, tu vois. Ils mangent les gens, et quand leur ventre est plein, il les recrachent. »

« Oh seigneur.. » murmura Sasha en reculant de quelques pas.

« Bon sang, regardez moi cette abomination. » soupira le soldat en s'approchant. « Comment on est censés reconnaître ces gens maintenant ? »

* * *

« Pardonne-moi.. » supplia Annie qui baissa les yeux sur le corps de la seule vraie amie qu'elle s'était faite dans la Brigade d'entraînement : Mihna Carolina. « Je suis désolée.. »

« S'excuser n'y changera rien. » signala Reiner qui passa à côté d'elle en poussant une brouette. « Laisse le service funéraire s'en occuper. »

« Reiner, éloigne-toi tu seras sympa. » menaça Ray qui s'approchait en poussant également une brouette pour s'arrêter à côté du corps de Mihna.

Le grand blond soupira et s'éloigna, laissant le duo seuls pendant que Bertolt déposait un autre corps dans la brouette qu'il poussait. Ray soupira également et posa un genoux au sol pour prendre le corps de la femme dans ses bras avec précaution. Il ne voulait pas laisser Annie faire ça.

Il se leva et se retourna pour la déposer aussi délicatement que possible dans la brouette, essayant du mieux qu'il le pouvait de lui faire avoir une posture décente. Il soupira en soulevant la brouette et jeta un coup d'oeil à Annie qui avait suivit Mihna du regard.

* * *

Ils ont continués à ramasser les corps des villageois et soldats morts au combat durant le reste de la journées. Ils ont vu des corps tous plus détruits les uns que les autres et ont du reconnaître chaque personne qu'ils connaissaient.

Tout les corps ont était regroupés dans de nombreux feux de bois qui ont été fait, des dizaines de morceaux de bois, empilés les uns sur les autres formait des carrés de la taille d'un homme et brûlaient les uns après les autres, éclairant la nuit froide.

Les cadets, soldats et villageois étaient regroupés autour des feux, des pleurs se faisaient entendre ainsi que des cris de colère. Conny était assit au sol, la tête entre les mains alors qu'il regardait avec effrois le feu brûler les corps de ses camarades, il avait faillit être à leur place également si Ray ne l'avait pas sauvé. Il se rendait compte à ce moment là à quel point il est passé très proche de la mort.

Jean était debout, son regard vide et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il s'agenouilla pour récupérer un morceau d'os qui venait d'être éjecté par les flammes par mégarde. _« Après tout cet entraînement, déploiement logistique, équitation, combat rapproché, cours de stratégie, travaux manuels, manœuvre tridimensionnel. Tout ce travail, toutes ces choses qu'on a faites, tout ça pour rien.. ? »_Il déglutit en baissant les yeux sur le morceau d'oc dans sa main. _« Ils sont tous en train de réfléchir à deux fois. Si on savait dans quel enfer on allait mettre les pieds, on aurait jamais choisi de devenir soldats, épuisés et abattus comme on l'est actuellement, on ne peut penser qu'à ça. Dis-moi Marco, dis-moi lequel de ces os est à toi déjà ? Je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. Si seulement je n'étais pas devenu soldat, si seulement je ne vous avez pas rencontrés les gars, j'aurais pas pu me tirer d'ici sans avoir à m'inquiéter pour l'avenir. »_

_« __Tu ne vas même pas chercher à t'améliorer en combat rapproché ? Tu feras un bon steak pour Titan, je te le dis moi. »_ Les mot qu'Eren lui avait prononcé il y a quelques années résonnèrent dans son esprit. « Enfoiré, j'avais pas envie que tu me dises ça, mais n'empêche que.. j'aurais appris quelque chose. Je dois me battre il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Mais.. malgré tout, j'ai pas l'intention de devenir un tocard comme toi, tout le monde n'est pas aussi fort que toi.. »

* * *

_« Ne le prends pas mal. » annonça Marco avec un sourire en se tournant vers lui pendant qu'ils mangeaient. « Mais tu n'est pas exactement ce que j'appellerais quelqu'un de fort. Alors tu es bien placé pour comprendre ce que ressent les faibles. »_

_« Quoi ? » s'exclama Jean avec surprise en fronçant les sourcils._

_« C'est pour ça que tu es fort pour jauger la situation avec précision. Du coup, tu sais exactement quoi faire à chaque fois. Tu vois où je veux en venir ? Je suis pareil, tu vois, on peut dire que la plupart des gens sont plutôt faibles, alors n'importe quel ordre qui leur est donné par quelqu'un qu'ils peuvent voir dans les yeux, sonnera vrai et ça même lors des situations les plus désespérées. »_

* * *

Jean déglutit en tournant son regard vers ses amis qui regardaient tous en silence le feu crépiter devant eux. Il referma sa main autour des morceaux d'os et se leva pour se tourner vers les autres. « Hé les gars.. » appela Jean, sa voix vacillait légèrement pendant qu'il marchait. « On est toujours censés choisir dans qu'elle unité on veut servir. Vous avez déjà choisi ? J'ai fais mon choix. Je vais.. Je vais.. m'enrôler dans le Bataillon d'exploration. »

« On a passé une journée entière dans le District de Torst à nettoyer les restes de l'attaque des Titans. Durant la nuit, les canons renfoncés sur les murs n'ont pas arrêté une seconde de tirer. La plupart des Titans rassemblé durant les murs furent anéantis par les explosifs et l'escadron du Bataillon d'exploration s'est occupé d'achever les derniers qui tenaient debout. Tout en parvenant à en capturer deux d'entre eux vivants. » soupira Conny qui se leva en tremblant.

« Ils ont capturés deux Titans vivants ? » demanda Reiner avec surprise.

« Oui, tu n'étais pas au courant ? » répondit Conny en se tournant vers le grand qui secoua la tête. « Personnellement, je vais rejoindre le Bataillon d'exploration, même si je risque de revoir les mêmes scènes, encore et encore, je ne veux plus rester les bras croisés. Et vous les gars ? »

« Bertolt et moi on va rejoindre le Bataillon également. » répondit Reiner avec un sourire, Sasha leva la main également ainsi que Mikasa et Armin.

« Et vous, Ray, Annie ? » demanda Conny en se tournant vers le duo qui croisaient les bras.

« Je vais rejoindre les Brigades Spéciales. » répondit simplement la blonde qui ne quittait pas les flammes du regard.

« Je vais faire la même chose. » répondit simplement Ray également en soupirant, il se tourna pour voir Reiner lui faire signe d'approcher, il s'exécuta et s'approcha pendant que les cadets parlaient ensemble.

« Avant la fin de la semaine, tu iras tuer ces deux Titans. » ordonna simplement Reiner en murmurant à l'oreille du jeune homme qui acquiesça, son regard devenant sérieux. « Tu utiliseras l'équipement de Marco, il doit être encore dans le bâtiment que je t'ai montré ce matin. »

« Compris. » répondit Ray qui s'éloigna pour rejoindre Annie qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Ray ! » appela la voix de Conny qui se positionna devant lui en tendant une main. « Je veux te remercier pour m'avoir sauvé la vie, sans toi je serais mort. Tu as risqué ta vie pour sauver la mienne, je t'en dois une. »

« Ne me remercie pas Conny. » répondit Ray en soupirant et en se détournant de lui pour partir. « Je n'ai fais que ce qui me semblait juste de faire. »

Il s'éloigna suivit par Annie causant un blanc pesant derrière lui, il soupira une fois assez éloigné des autres, il ne pouvait plus supporter l'odeur de chair brûlée dans l'air, et il pouvait dire qu'Annie ne le supportait plus également car elle le suivait silencieusement.

« Que voulais Reiner ? » demanda finalement la blonde pendant qu'ils marchaient en direction des chambres.

« Il voulait que je tue les Titans capturés. » répondit Ray en haussant les épaules. « Je m'en occuperais dans la semaine, je veux attendre que mon épaule soit dans un meilleur état pour le faire. » Il regarda par dessus son épaule pour la voir acquiescer sans un mot. « Mademoiselle me ferait-elle l'honneur de dormir avec moi ce soir ? »

« Hein ? » s'exclama la blonde qui releva la tête pour lui montrer un regard qui mélangeait surprise et dégoût du surnom. « Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ? »

« Mademoiselle ça ne passe pas ? » demanda le garçon en marchant, une main tenait son menton pour réfléchir. « Chérie ça passe mieux? »

« Simplement Annie, c'est très bien comme ça. » soupira la blonde en déplaçant sa frange derrière son oreille.

« Je prends note, pas de surnom mignon. » récita le jeune homme qui s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre pour l'ouvrir, étendant un bras poliment pour la faire entrer. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de lui remonter le morale.

Elle soupira en entrant dans la chambre, se dirigeant rapidement vers son sac posé dans un coin de la pièce pour en sortir des vêtements propre pour dormir, elle sortit également le nécessaire pour se laver et se dirigea dans la salle de bain sans demander l'autorisation.

Elle ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle, permettant à l'homme de s'étirer en silence en sortant ses affaires pour se laver après elle. Au bout d'une dizaine de minute elle est sortit, les cheveux encore légèrement mouillé pour laisser la place au jeune homme qui entra derrière elle.

Ils se sont rapidement endormit par la suite, cherchant rapidement à oublier les journées d'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu. Dans quelques jours ils devront faire leur choix d'orientation pour les différents corps d'armée. Ils devaient rejoindre les Brigades Spéciales pour se rapprocher le plus possible du Roi, ils espéraient que ce serait plus calme là-bas qu'ici.

Les jours se sont écoulés rapidement, ils n'avaient pas eu de grosse mission, juste de simple patrouille et du repos. Patrouiller dans un District partiellement vide s'est montré être une expérience ennuyante pour la plupart des cadets et des soldats de la Garnison.

Néanmoins, ils ont pu croiser quelques soldats du Bataillon d'exploration qui travaillait sur les deux Titans capturés, parfois ils montaient des tentes autour d'eux pour les priver de la lumière, parfois ils leur coupait un membre pour des expériences.

Ray avait fait une reconnaissance de la zone pour sa mission, il n'y avait que trois soldats du Bataillon qui surveillait durant la nuit. Un de chaque côté. Ce n'était alors pas une surprise lorsqu'il monta sur le toit d'un bâtiment avec l'équipement de Marco, c'était la pleine lune ce jour là, elle éclairait parfaitement la zone mais cela n'était pas un problème.

Ses yeux dorés brillaient presque dans la nuit et il ne lui a fallut qu'une dizaine de seconde pour tuer les deux Titans avec précision avant de s'enfuir avant que le soleil ne se lève et avec lui, le bruit des cloches résonna dans la partie de la ville consacrée aux soldats signalant un rassemblement dans un grand bâtiment pour l'exposition du matériel de manœuvre tridimensionnel pour inspection.

« Quand avez-vous fait changer votre équipement pour la dernière fois ? » demanda un soldat des Brigades Spécial en regardant la feuille posée devant l'équipement de Sasha qui se tenait droite les mains derrière le dos.

« Après l'opération de nettoyage il y a six jours monsieur. » répondit Sasha calmement.

« C'est bien ce qui est écrit ici. » ajouta une femme faisant également partie des Brigades Spéciales à côté du soldat

« Ok, suivant ! » signala l'homme en se dirigeant vers la gauche pour s'arrêter devant une petite blonde.

« Christa Lenz monsieur, de la 8e unité ! » se présenta la blonde.

« Quand as-tu changé ton équipement pour la dernière fois ? » demanda l'homme avec ennui en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Il y a également six jours après l'opération de nettoyage monsieur. » répondit la blonde.

« C'est correct. » ajouta la femme qui tourna une page.

« Alors on peut vraiment être puni pour meurtre de Titans. » se moqua un soldat plus loin en murmurant à son ami sur sa droite.

« Ouais on dirait bien.. aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître. Mais c'est vrai que c'était des cobayes particulièrement précieux.. » répondit un autre pendant que le soldat de la Brigades Spéciales parlait.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda le soldat en regardant un jeune homme de sa taille, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux dorés.

« Ray Stinger, chef de l'unité 8 monsieur. » répondit Ray en se tenant droit.

« Quand as-tu changé ton équipement pour la dernière fois ? » demanda le soldat en prenant la feuille devant l'équipement pour la lire.

« Il y a trois jours, il y avait une pièce défectueuse au niveau du moteur monsieur. » répondit le jeune homme qui tourna son regard vers la femme qui était à côté du soldat.

« C'est ce qu'il y a écrit ici. » signala la femme qui continua sa route.

« Comme si ça pouvait être l'un de nous. » soupira le soldat qui avait parlé tout à l'heure.

« C'est clair, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, on a tous sans exception été envoyés en patrouille d'une ville vide. » répondit l'autre avec un rire.

« Ceux qui ont fait ça détestent les Titans à ce point, alors ils ont pas pu s'en empêcher.. » soupira Conny qui resta droit à côté d'Armin.

« Mais ce qu'ils ont fait aidera plus les Titans que nous au final. » répondit le blond en baissant les yeux. « Peu importe qui ils sont, ils cherchaient peut-être la vengeance, mais c'est un gros coup dur pour l'humanité. »

« Comme je suis idiot et tout, je crois que je peux comprendre. » murmura Conny qui baissa son regard sur son équipement sur la table. « Je crois que je peux comprendre, c'est comme si ton cerveau s'éteignait, tu sais avant de rencontrer des Titans en chair et en os, je voulais vraiment rejoindre les Brigades Spéciales, mais maintenant.. J'ai plus envie de rester les bras croisés, je veux rejoindre le Bataillon et me battre pour l'humanité. » Il soupira et se tourna vers la petite blonde à la droite d'Armin. « Dis Annie, qu'est-ce-que tu en penses ? »

« Ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. » soupira la blonde. « Personnellement je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

« Je vois, alors ça sera les Brigades Spéciales pour toi. » conclut le jeune homme. « Dis Annie, tu m'en veux encore pour avoir été sauvé par Ray ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ray est en partit responsable pour s'être comporté comme un idiot. » soupira Annie en tournant son regard vers le dos de son petit-ami plusieurs table devant elle à sa droite. « Mais je suppose que comme il est vivant je ne peux plus vraiment t'en vouloir. »

« Tu sais Annie, en faite.. Tu es quelqu'un de gentil. » fit remarquer Armin avec un sourire.

« Hein ? » s'exclama la jeune femme en se tournant vers le jeune homme avec surprise, il venait de dire qu'elle était gentille ?

« Parce que tu pardonnes Conny et tu semblais t'inquiétais que nous entrions dans le Bataillon d'exploration. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu dois avoir une bonne raison de rejoindre les Brigades Spéciales, pas vrai ? »

« Non aucune. » répondit Annie en tournant son regard devant elle. « Je cherche simplement à sauver ma peau. »

Armin acquiesça et baissa les yeux sur l'équipement d'Annie, il avait toujours eu un doute sur son comportement mais son équipement semblait ne pas avoir été utilisé depuis quatre jours comme indiqué sur la feuille devant l'équipement, elle n'était donc pas celle qui avait tué ces Titans.

Conny avait-il raison ? Ce sont vraiment des soldats qui haïssaient tellement les Titans qui ont fait ça ? C'était une hypothèse possible après tout, certains n'avaient pas apprécié le fait que le Bataillon ait pu récupérer des Titans.

Ces Titans auraient permit d'en apprendre beaucoup plus sur leur espèce et ces recherches auraient peut-être permit de faire pencher la balance dans le camp de l'humanité. Les recherches que le Capitaine de Section : Hansi Zoe avec effectué était déjà des avancées énormes, mais ils auraient pu apprendre beaucoup plus s'ils n'étaient pas mort.

Il soupira et leva son regard pour voir qu'il se trouvait à présent dehors, contre un bâtiment entouré de tout ses amis, comment n'avait-il pas remarqué qu'il était sortit ?

« Jean, pourquoi est-ce-que tu tiens à rejoindre le Bataillon d'exploration tout à coup ? Tu n'as pas peur ? » demanda Sasha pendant qu'ils attendaient que la cérémonie du choix des corps d'armée ne commence.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Jean en croisant les bras. « Je croyais avoir déjà été suffisamment clair sur le fait que je haïssais le Bataillon d'exploration. »

« Hein ? Mais alors pourquoi ? » demanda Conny avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Si j'y vais c'est par vraiment une question de peur ou quoi. Et c'est pas non plus une question de soi-disant sens du devoir qu'un soldat un tant soit peu talentueux se doit d'avoir. Je vais être franc avec vous, me mettez pas dans le même panier qu'Eren. J'ai aucune envie de mourir, pigé ? » répondit Jean avec un faux rire.

« Et bien, je trouve ça plutôt courageux de changer d'avis pour rejoindre le Bataillon d'exploration. » félicita Ray en haussant les épaules, ses bras croisés et ses yeux fermés pendant qu'il était adossé contre un mur à côté d'Annie. « Personnellement, je veux plus revoir ce genre de chose donc mon choix n'a pas changé. Et puis je vais pouvoir manger de la viande. » Il ouvrit un œil pour voir Sasha qui bavait et laissa échapper un sourire.

« Et c'est pas non plus le discours d'une certaine personne qui m'a convaincu de mettre ma vie en jeu. » continua Jean en ignorant les paroles de Ray. « Dans ce boulot on est obligés tôt ou tard de prendre des décisions nous-même. »

« Cadets ! En rang devant l'estrade ! » appela un instructeur qui se trouvait devant l'estrade en question.

Les cadets se sont rassemblés en plusieurs en rang, formant quatre rectangles de cadets en rang, les mains derrière le dos. Tous avaient des regards déterminés dans leurs yeux. Un silence pesant s'était installé jusqu'à ce qu'un homme de grande taille avec des cheveux blonds ne monte sur l'estrade. Il portait la veste brune des soldats et arborait l'écusson des ailes de liberté : Le Bataillon d'Exploration.

« Je m'appelle Erwin Smith, commandant du Bataillon d'exploration. » commença l'homme, les mains derrière le dos. « Les activités du Bataillon d'exploration ont un rôle important et c'est le Roi lui-même qui nous en a confié la responsabilité. Aujourd'hui vous allez devoir faire part de vos choix de division cadets, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer, je suis essentiellement ici pour vous inviter à rejoindre le Bataillon d'exploration. »

« Cela dit la dernière attaque des Titans ovus a donné un premier avant-goût de ce à quoi ressemble une expéditions hors des murs. Bien qu'encore cadets, vous avez connu bon nombre de sacrifices. C'est sûrement sans précédent dans l'histoire de l'armée. Vous être probablement déjà conscient de la peur qu'inspire un Titan, mais également de vos propres limites. » annonça Erwin en regardant quelques cadets qui baissaient les yeux. « Malgré tout, nous avons peut-être perdu beaucoup d'hommes lors de la dernière attaque mais pour la première fois, l'humanité a fait un pas en direction de la victoire. Comme vous l'avez déjà tous compris je veux parler d'Eren Jäger. Grâce à ses efforts combinés aux vôtres, l'invasion des Titans a été repoussée, et nous avons gagné le moyen de découvrir la véritable nature des Titans. Pour l'instant il n'y a pas grand-chose que nous pouvons dévoiler à son sujet. Mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il est de notre côté, et il l'a prouvé en risquant sa vie pour notre cause. »

« Et dans le sous-sol de la maison de ses parents à Shiganshina, réside la clé du mystère derrière les Titans, des secrets qui lui sont inconnus à lui aussi. Si seulement nous pouvions atteindre ce sous-sol, nous pourrions enfin mettre la main sur un indice qui nous aiderait à mettre fin à un siècle sous le joug des Titans. »

« Un sous-sol.. ? » murmura Reiner avec effrois.

_« __Je peux comprendre qu'il veuille qu'un maximum de recrues rejoignent le Bataillon d'exploration, mais de la à rendre publiques de telles informations.. » _s'étonna mentalement Armin.

« Ouah on a fait tant de progrès que ça.. ? » demanda un soldat avec étonnement.

« On pourrait même découvrir la vérité sur les Titans ! » s'exclama un autre.

_« __Non. Il a une autre idée derrière la tête. » _conclut le blond en voyant le visage du commandant. _« Mais quel est son but ? »_

« Cela dit, afin de pouvoir passer au peigne fin ce sous-sol en question à Shiganshina, il est indispensable de préalablement reconquérir le Mur Maria, par conséquent, tel est notre objectif. » continua Erwin calmement. « Mais étant donné que la porte de Trost n'est plus utilisable, nous n'allons pas avoir d'autre choix que de prendre un détour en passant par l'est, par Karanes. Nous n'avons pas d'autre alternative. Pas même l'immense route que nous avons mis quatre longues années à construire. Le Bataillon d'exploration a perdu plus de 90 % de ses hommes durant cette période. 90 % seulement en quatre ans. » annonça l'homme causant quelques halètements dans les rangs. « Même avec les estimations les plus optimistes, envoyer un bataillon jusqu'au Mur Maria demanderait cinq fois plus de sacrifices, et au moins vingt années entières, et encore, ces chiffres sont peu réalistes. »

Un blanc s'installa dans les rangs pendant que certaines cadets discutaient entre eux en murmurant signalant qu'ils ne voulaient pas mourir en entrant dans le Bataillon d'exploration.

« Le Bataillon d'exploration est toujours à la recherche de nouveaux talents, nous sommes constamment à court d'hommes, et ce, à cause de nombreuses pertes que nous essuyons lors de chaque mission. Je ne vous le cacherai pas. Les nouvelles recrues participeront à l'expédition hors des murs qui aura lieu dans un mois. Nous avons besoin d'établir une route de ravitaillement au plus vite. » continua le blond. « Ceux d'entre vous qui souhaitent toujours mettre leurs vies en jeu, malgré tout ce que je viens de dire, veuillez rester ici. Laissez-moi vous rappeler une chose, la majorité de ceux qui resteront ici en vue de nous rejoindre, ne feront probablement pas de vieux os. Je vous demande d'y réfléchir à deux fois : êtes-vous vraiment prêts à sacrifier vos vies pour le bien de l'humanité ? Ce sera tout. Ceux qui veulent rejoindre une autre division sont libres de partir. »

« Chef vous pensez pas que vous êtes allé trop loin dans l'intimidation ? » demanda un soldat du Bataillon caché derrière le mur de l'estrade à droite. « Cela va réduire drastiquement le nombre de postulants. »

Les cadets ont commencés à se regarder entre eux avant de commencer à partir les uns après les autres. Conny et Sasha ont regardés eux qui se trouvaient à côtés d'eux partir, la tête baissée, néanmoins ils sont restés là debout. Mikasa ne semblait pas se soucier de ceux qui partaient, se contentant de les regarder.

_« Bordel, j'vous en supplie. »_ pensa Jean en baissant la tête et en ne bougeant pas._ « Allez quoi, je ne veux pas me haïr encore plus que je le fais déjà. »_

Sasha s'est mise à trembler et la vision du Titan qui avait faillit la bouffé lui reviens en tête. _« Si je reste ici, ça va recommencer.. »_

Reiner et Bertolt se sont tournés vers Ray et Annie qui partaient sans un regard, le plus grand du groupe de Guerrier à simplement regarder le duo partir pour se diriger vers le drapeau des Brigades Spéciales plus loin. Il déglutit en ramenant son regard devant lui, ses mains se refermant en des poings.

« Maman serait folle de joie si je rejoignais les Brigades Spéciales, tout le village me regarderait autrement. » murmura Conny avec un sourire avant de se frapper les joues avec ses paumes et de relever le regard. « Je vais me battre pour l'humanité ! Je ne baisserais plus jamais les bras ! »

« Cadets, êtes-vous prêts à mourir si on vous en donnait l'ordre ? » demanda Erwin en regardant les cadets restant après un moment pour être sûr que personne ne faisait demi-tour pour les rejoindre.

« On ne veut pas mourir monsieur. » répondit Jean en levant la tête, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

« Je vois, cadets j'aime cette détermination. » annonça Erwin avec un soupire avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et faire un salut militaire. « BIEN ! TOUTES LES PERSONNES RÉUNIEs ICI PEUVENT DÉSORMAIS SE CONSIDÉRER COMME MEMBRES DU BATAILLON D'EXPLORATION ! JE SALUE VOTRE BRAVOURE ! DONNEZ VOS VIES POUR NOTRE CAUSE ! »

« OUI COMMANDANT ! » hurlèrent les cadets restants en faisant un salut militaire tremblant pour certains.

« Les amis.. » s'exclama Armin avec un sourire en voyant une bonne partie des ses amis présents.

« Ah fait chier.. » soupira Jean. « Tu parles d'une plaie, bordel de merde.. saleté de bataillon d'exploration.. »

« Je veux pas.. j'ai peur.. je veux rentrer chez moi.. » sanglota Sasha la tête baissée.

« Tss, pourquoi tu restes si t'es au bord des larmes ? » demanda Ymir en baissant les yeux sur Christa qui se retenait de pleurer.

« Car je veux me battre pour l'humanité Ymir, même si j'ai peur, je veux me battre ! » répondit la blonde en se tournant vers son amie pour lui montrer la plus grande détermination qu'elle ait jamais vue.

« Cela conclut la session de recrutement du la 104e Brigade d'entraînement. Nous accueillons aujourd'hui 21 nouveaux membres. » annonça le commandant avec un sourire. « Vous avec surmonté votre peur, vous êtes tous de braves soldats ? Je vous respecte du plus profond de mon coeur. »

* * *

« Nom, prénom, numéro de rang et numéro de brigade. » demanda le soldat des Brigades Spéciales qui tenait un crayon et se penchait sur sa table.

« Annie Leonhart, classé rang 4 de la 104e Brigade d'entraînement du Sud. » répondit la blonde qui regarda le soldat vérifier les informations sur ses fiches avant d'écrire son nom sur une autre.

« Très bien, tu peux aller chercher tes affaires et revenir ici, tu seras envoyé à Stohess. Le voyage se fait cette nuit. » répondit le soldat avant de tourner la tête vers la seconde personne derrière. « Nom, prénom, numéro de rang et numéro de brigade. »

« Ray Stinger, classé rang 5 de la 104e Brigade d'entraînement du Sud. » répondit également Ray en croisant les bras. Le soldat a répété ses instructions lui indiquant qu'il était aussi assigné à Stohess et le duo s'est éloigné en direction de la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis un moment.

Ils avaient trente minutes pour rassembler leurs affaires et revenir le voir afin de monter dans la calèche qui les attendait. Ils sont entrés dans la chambre en silence et on récupéré tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, Ray rangea le cylindre qui contenait ses pilules dans la poche intérieur de sa veste brune et rangea son fusil à l'intérieur du sac en tissu blanc qu'il avait depuis longtemps pour le mettre autour de son épaule.

Le duo a ensuite fait demi-tour, toujours dans le silence pour rejoindre le soldat des Brigades Spéciales qui se trouvait sur la calèche, tenant les rênes pour se préparer à partir. Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte, permettant à la blonde de monter et il la suivit, refermant derrière lui pour s'asseoir sur la banquette en face d'elle, les bras croisés après avoir poser son sac et son fusil à côté de lui.

La calèche est partie quelques secondes plus tard, remuant un peu à cause des cailloux mais se stabilisa une fois sur un sol plat. Ils allaient devoir traverser Trost pour sortir et partir en direction du mur intérieur et enfin prendre le chemin vers Stohess, cela allait durer quelques heures.

Ray soupira et écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant de ce qu'il voulait donner à Annie, il se tourna vers son sac pour fouiller à l'intérieur et en sortir une petite poche brune, il en sortit un petit gâteau aux pépites de chocolat, il ne ressemblait en rien aux gâteaux qu'ils avaient l'habitude de manger à Mahr mais c'était la chose la plus proche qu'il ait pu trouver.

Il tendit la pâtisserie avec un sourire à la blonde qui écarquilla les yeux. Le visage d'un Ray plus jeune se dessina devant elle lorsqu'il lui avait tendu le gâteau et qu'elle l'avait jeté sur le côté pour se séparer de lui. Elle secoua la tête pour dissiper ces souvenirs et prit le gâteau, croquant un morceau pour en tester le goût.

Le goût était assez différent de ce qu'elle avait connu, mais cela n'était pas gênant, ce qui comptait pour elle c'était le geste, elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et continua à manger la pâtisserie en regardant le ciel étoilé à travers la fenêtre.

Peu importe où elle se trouvait dans le monde, le ciel étoilé restait le même, les mêmes étoiles brillaient au même endroit que ce soit sur Mahr ou sur Paradis. Elle enfouit la main dans l'une des poches de sa veste pour en sortir la bague en argent que son père lui avait donné. Elle l'enfila autour de son index droit et joua avec la petite lame, s'amusant à la sortir et à la rentrer.

« Ray. » appela Annie pour remarquer que sa tête était posée contre la vitre les yeux fermés, il répondit néanmoins par un grognement fatigué. « Je t'aime. »

Il ouvrit les yeux et se pencha vers elle pour déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes, murmurant sa réponse contre elle avant de retourner sur son siège pour croiser les bras et fermer les yeux à nouveau. Elle afficha un sourire quand au bout de quelques minutes elle pouvait entendre son léger ronflement. Ils se rapprochaient peu à peu du but, être à Stohess allait leur permettre de pouvoir enquêter sur le Titan Originel, et une fois qu'ils l'auraient récupérer ils pourraient rentrer à la maison. Pour une fois depuis des années, elle était contente que la mission avance petit à petit.

* * *

Ray bailla en s'asseyant sur son lit, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se leva pour s'étirer, tournant son regard vers l'extérieur que la vitre de la Caserne offrait. Il se trouvait une une chambre classique de la Caserne et il la partageait avec Boris Feulner depuis une semaine. C'était un homme de sa taille avec des cheveux gris, il est du genre vantard et se repose souvent sur les autres et prend un malin plaisir à se moquer de Marlowe Freudenberg, un soldat de son unité avec Hitch Doris et Annie, leur équipe était sous les ordres de Dennis Eibringer, un homme qui ressemble parfaitement à la description qu'un villageois pouvait donner d'un soldat des Brigades Spéciales.

Le jeune homme dormait dans le lit supérieur en ronflant, une jambe qui pendait à l'extérieur du lit. Ray soupira en se tournant vers son placard qu'il ouvrit, sa chambre était relativement bien rangé, contrairement à celle d'Annie et Hitch dont on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans marcher sur quelque chose.

Il attrapa un sweat noir et un exemplaire de la tenue standard de soldat et se changea rapidement dans la chambre, n'oubliant pas d'attacher les nombreuses sangles autour de son corps. Il récupéra son fusil accroché contre le mur et entoura son épaule avec la sangle qui était accroché sur l'arme. Il accrocha également le petit sac qui contenait ses nombreuses cartouches à l'arrière de sa ceinture et enfila ses bottes, récupérant une petite trousse qui contenait le nécessaire pour se brosser les dents et sortit de la chambre en direction des sanitaires.

Il poussa la porte des sanitaires pour y voir Marlowe qui se préparait au fond de la salle ainsi que plusieurs autres soldats.

« Bonjour Stinger, alors t'es de sortit aujourd'hui ? » demanda un soldat à qui il n'avait parlé qu'une fois depuis une semaine.

« Oui. » soupira le jeune homme en posant sa trousse, l'ouvrant pour en sortir une brosse à dent et un dentifrice, commençant à se brosser les dents en silence, ignorant le jeune homme qui lui parlait du fait qu'il était de repos aujourd'hui et qu'il allait voir des filles pour s'amuser.

Il cracha la mousse qu'il avait dans la bouche et se rinça avec de l'eau, remerciant tout les dieux que le jeune homme dont il ne connaissait pas le nom soit partit. Il soupira en rangeant ses affaires dans la trousse et passa une main humide dans ses cheveux pour les rendre un peu plus présentable et s'éloigna en direction de sa chambre pour la deuxième fois.

Il ouvrit la porte pour voir Boris qui était assit sur le lit en baillant. « Oh déjà debout ? Tu es trop matinale pour que ce soit humain. » se moqua le jeune homme en descendant du lit pour s'étirer, regardant Ray déposer sa trousse dans son sac avant de faire demi-tour vers la porte.

« Je me suis toujours levé tôt. » répondit Ray qui ouvrit la porte, la fermant derrière lui pour ne pas entendre sa réponse.

Il soupira en se dirigeant vers le self commun à tout ceux qui dormaient dans la caserne. Il récupéra un plateau et prit un thé et un morceau de pain avant de s'asseoir sur une table vide. La veste brune sur son dos arborait avec fierté l'écusson d'une licornes verte, symbole des Brigades Spéciales. Porter cette veste était loin d'être une fierté, après tout, aux yeux des villageois cela signifiait simplement qu'il était corrompu et flemmard.

Il était certainement un flemmard, il ne pouvait pas contredire les villageois sur ça, mais il était loin d'être aussi corrompu que son supérieur qui aimait donner ses enquêtes à ses subordonnés qui étaient surchargés de travail.

Il remarqua une tête blonde qui s'approchait avec un plateau et leva sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres. « Bonjour Annie, bien dormi ? » demanda l'homme en la regardant s'asseoir, il bu une gorgée de son thé mais ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre en parlant pendant qu'il reposait sa tasse. « Je suis idiot, comment peut-on bien dormir quand on est dans la même chambre que Hitch Doris. »

Elle soupira pour lui donner raison et mordit dans son pain en silence. Depuis une semaine ils se trouvaient dans les Brigades Spéciales mais n'avaient eu aucune information au sujet du Titan Originel ou même du Roi, il semblait être quelqu'un de très prudent, vaillant à ne laisser aucune information derrière lui.

« Et toi, tu as bien dormi avec Boris Feulner ? » demanda la blonde en lui renvoyant l'ascenseur au sujet de sa question, elle bu une gorgée de thé en le voyant s'adosser à sa chaise en soupirant.

« Il ronfle tellement que ça me réveille dans la nuit. » se plaignit l'homme en remuant sa main dans les airs. « Il en fait un bordel dans la nuit, c'est fou. »

« Tu ronfles également quand tu dors. » ajouta la blonde avec un sourire en le voyant froncer les sourcils.

« Je ronfle ? » demanda le jeune homme avec surprise, il ne lui semblait pas qu'il ronflait, il était compliqué de savoir s'il ronflait ou non, car il dormait.

« Tu ronfles. » répéta Annie en posant sa tasse vide sur son plateau. « Mais ton ronflement est léger, et ne gêne en rien le sommeil. »

« Hein ? » s'exclama le jeune homme en croisant les bras. « Je ronflais également quand on était gosse ? »

« Parfois oui, mais tu faisais énormément de bruit. » répondit Annie qui finissait son pain pour se lever, forçant le jeune homme à boire son thé d'une traite et de finir son pain en une bouchée.

Il soupira à sa déclaration et porta son plateau pour le poser à l'endroit indiqué quand ils avaient finit de manger. Le duo s'est dirigé vers la porte pour sortir, le vent frais percutant leur visage. Les patrouilles étaient toujours quelque chose d'ennuyant.

« Bon, on se sépare comme la dernière fois et on essaye de trouver des informations ? » demanda Ray pendant qu'il marchait vers le grand portail pour sortir, montrant leur carte de soldat pour sortir du et se promener dans les rues de Stohess.

« Oui, on a plus de chance de trouver quelque chose. » répondit Annie qui s'arrêta à un carrefour. « On se retrouve ce soir ici pour dîner ? »

« Pas de problème, je te montrerais une adresse sympa qu'un soldat m'a conseillé. » répondit le jeune homme en secouant sa main en l'air quand elle se dirigeait vers la direction qu'elle avait choisit.

Il se détourna d'elle et marcha, un bras le long du corps tandis que l'autre tenait la sangle en cuir de son fusil autour de son épaule droite. Il écouta avec attention les discussion entre les villageois ou les vendeurs pour tenter de trouver une quelconque information au sujet du Roi.

Stohess était une grande ville qui contrairement à Trost montrait sa richesse, les villageois qui y vivaient portaient pour la plupart de beaux vêtements et des bijoux de grande valeur. Pourtant, la ville était également touchée par la pauvreté, il y avait un quartier pauvre vers l'Ouest où était rassemblé la plupart des personnes qui ne peuvent pas se payer une maison.

C'était dans ce genre de quartiers qu'il avait vécu quand il était jeune avant de rencontrer Annie qui l'avait hébergé pendant un moment. Il connaissait la souffrance de ceux qui cherchaient à survivre chaque jours. Pour l'instant il n'a pas eu à y aller car même les soldats les plus courageux des Brigades Spéciales ne souhaitaient pas y aller.

C'était donc pour ça que ce quartier regorgeait de brigands et de trafiquant de toute sorte, un lieu très peu recommandable en soit. Les patrouilles qu'ils avaient à faire trois fois par semaines dans tout le District ne demandait jamais d'y aller, sûrement par peur de se faire attaquer.

Il soupira et s'arrêta quand un reflet du soleil se répercuta contre une vitre, il se tourna pour y voir un magasin qui vendait des bagues et autres bijoux tous différents les uns que les autres. Il s'y approcha par pur curiosité et observa ceux qui se trouvaient derrière la vitrine.

Certains étaient très extravagant tandis que d'autre étaient plus simple, le prix également semblait varier entre les bijoux de différente qualité. Il remarqua dans un coin une bague plutôt différente des autres, il s'y approcha, s'agenouillant pour avoir une meilleure vue.

Elle semblait assez simple, étant constitué d'une bande en or blanc avec un faux diamant couleur azur sur le dessus. D'une certaine manière il s'imaginait la bague autour de l'annulaire gauche d'Annie et dans son imagination cela lui allait à merveille.

Il afficha un sourire en se levant, il souhaitait qu'elle soit heureuse, il ne lui restait que sept années à vivre après tout avant de mourir à cause de la Malédiction d'Ymir. Et puis, serait-ce mal vu s'il donnait cette bague alors qu'ils avaient tout les deux que seize ans ? Il se secoua la tête en répliquant son argument avec un autre, était-ce même normal pour des enfants de cinq ans de s'entraîner pour tuer des gens et pour recevoir un Titan ?

Annie ne souriait que rarement depuis Trost, il y avait des moments où elle montrait des sourires mais il pouvait facilement remarquer dans son regard qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Trost avait été une bataille terrible et les événements de Shiganshina était encore en tête.

Si cette bague pouvait ne serait-ce qu'apaiser une partie de ses peines alors il n'y avait aucune hésitation à avoir. Il l'aimait, et si le destin lui permettait, il souhaitait vivre avec elle jusqu'à la fin. Il prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte du magasin, un son de cloche résonna, indiquant à une vielle femme qui tenait le magasin que quelqu'un était entré.

« Bienvenue jeune homme. » salua la vielle femme avec un sourire. « Je peux vous aider ? »

« J'espère bien. » répondit le jeune homme avec un rire en tenant son cou avec une main, mal à l'aise. « Je suis ici pour acheter une bague. »

« Une bague ? » répéta la vielle femme avec surprise. « Vous semblez un peu jeune pour ça, non ? »

« Vous avez sûrement raison, mais je suis un soldat également, je peux mourir demain. » répondit Ray avec un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

« Vous semblez faire partit des Brigades Spéciales. » remarqua la vielle femme en montrant l'écusson sur sa poitrine. « De quoi pourriez-vous mourir ? »

« Je suis un soldat un peu différent des autres, j'ai choisis de prendre plus de risque de certains. » avoua le jeune homme en restant le plus vague possible bien que ses paroles soient vraies. « Et dans quelques semaines je vais être envoyé dans une mission où j'ai très peu de chance de revenir, c'est pour cela que je souhaite acheter une bague, je veux profiter de ma vie autant que possible pour n'avoir aucun regrets. »

La vielle femme acquiesça avec un sourire derrière son comptoir. « Je comprend, mon mari était aussi un soldat, mais il faisait partit du Bataillon d'Exploration. Il est mort il y a vingt ans durant une expédition. »

« Je suis désolé pour votre perte madame. » s'excusa Ray en s'inclinant légèrement jusqu'à entendre le petit rire de la vielle dame qui secoua ses mains devant elle pour qu'il ne se relève.

« Ne t'excuse pas mon garçon, choisit la bague que tu veux. » dit la vielle femme en balayant la salle avec un bras pour qu'il puisse choisir.

Il acquiesça et se retourner pour aller vers la vitrine qui montrait les rues extérieurs, il se pencha pour prendre la bague qu'il avait vu plus tôt et la regarda de plus près, il espérait simplement qu'elle lui plaise, juste pour qu'elle puisse sourire réellement pour une fois.

Il se retourna vers la vielle femme et lui montra la bague qu'il prenait, il paya le prix du bijoux et rajouta quelques pièces pour avoir une petite chaînette en argent avec. Il rangea le tout dans la poche extérieur de sa veste brune qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine et s'inclina, remerciant la vielle dame en partant.

Un sourire avait orné son visage toute la journée, et il n'a pas faiblit lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher. Il n'avait eu aucune informations sur le Roi, mais il s'en fichait pas mal aujourd'hui. Il se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous pour voir la blonde adossé contre un mur, les bras croisés.

« Excuse moi du retard, j'ai marché et sans me rendre compte j'étais à l'autre bout du District. » s'excusa le jeune homme en montrant la zone en question du doigt.

« Ce n'est pas grave, allons manger. » répondit Annie avec un sourire qu'il désigna comme faux aussitôt. Elle s'éloigna, s'arrêtant seulement quand il lui attrapa l'avant-bras.

« Pouvons-nous faire un détour avant ? » demanda Ray, son regard rempli d'une détermination qu'elle n'avait rarement vu dans ses yeux. Elle acquiesça et elle suivit l'homme qui marcha calmement à travers les rues animées de la ville.

Ils ont continués à marcher jusqu'à s'arrêter devant le petit fleuve qui traversait la ville. Le soleil qui se couchait colorait le ciel et l'eau d'une belle couleur ardente, des bateaux passaient, avec à leurs bords des villageois qui rigolaient entre eux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et rassembla tout le courage qu'il pouvait trouver pour ce seul et unique moment, il ne faisait pas ça pour Mahr, ni pour Paradis, encore moins pour Reiner et Bertolt, il faisait ça uniquement pour elle.

Il enfouit sa main dans la poche de veste pour en récupérer la bague pendant qu'Annie regardait l'eau avec un regard triste et coupable. Il se tourna vers elle, attirant son attention et prit une seconde inspiration.

« Annie. » appela Ray, sa voix vacillait un peu, dieu il n'avait jamais fait ça, il était capable de lui parler tout les jours, de l'embêter à propos de leur relation mais était incapable d'aligner deux mots sans trembler à ce moment précis. « Je sais qu'il ne te reste que sept années à vivre. Je sais que nous risquons notre vie tout les jours, je sais que tu portes sur tes épaules un poids que je ne peux même pas imaginer, tu te sens coupable de tellement de chose et tu ne laisses jamais rien paraître, mais comme j'ai déjà pu te le dire, tes yeux me disent tout sur tes pensées. Je sais que tu souffres, je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point tu souffres en ce moment même, je ne suis qu'un homme ayant échoué pour devenir soldat et qui a dû se faire injecter un liquide pour se rendre plus fort pour pouvoir tenter de marcher à tes côtés. Tu es celle qui m'a donné un nom Annie, une identité, et je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour cela. » commença l'homme, s'arrêtant parfois à quelques mots pour reprendre son calme et continuer, il pouvait voir les yeux de la blonde s'écarquiller au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. « J'ai été idiot, je pensais qu'à moi, je n'ai pas été capable de voir ta souffrance quand nous étions plus jeune, je t'ai haïs pour des actes que tu as été obligé de faire. Je ne te déteste plus Annie, je n'aurais jamais dû le faire, je déteste Mahr pour t'avoir formé pour que tu deviennes une Guerrière, je déteste ton père qui a sacrifier ton enfance pour ça, mais je sais que tu tiens énormément à lui donc j'essayerais de lui pardonner avec le temps. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que nos vies ne tiennent qu'à un fil, nous jouons avec le feu tout les jours pour une cause qui nous a été imposé. Je ne veux plus te voir tant souffrir Annie, tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux et.. » Il s'arrêta quand les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge, il secoua la tête et prit une profonde inspiration pour finir sa phrase. « Annie, permet moi de porter la moitié de ton fardeau. »

Il finit sa phrase en ouvrant sa main pour lui montrer la bague qui se trouvait au milieu, le soleil se reflétait dans l'or blanc. Il remarqua la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte de la jeune femme devant lui qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ça quand elle s'est levé ce matin.

Elle baissa les yeux sur la bague qui lui était présenté et dû rassembler toute ses forces pour s'empêcher de pleurer, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle trouvait la bague magnifique, mais, a t-elle réellement le droit à ce bonheur ? Malgré tout ce qu'elle a fait, avait-elle le droit d'être heureuse ?

« Mon fardeau est lourd tu sais.. » murmura la femme en baissant les yeux sur sa main toujours tendue.

Il afficha un petit sourire, son autre main se tenant le cou. « J'ai les épaules larges. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors qu'elle levait la main pour prendre la bague mais s'arrêta avant de la toucher, relevant son regard vers lui, elle ne pouvait voir que de l'amour et de la détermination dans son regard. « Tu es sûr de toi.. ? »

Il afficha un sourire en sortant la chaînette de sa poche, il y passa la bague et se dirigea vers le dos d'Annie pour lui passer le collier autour du cou, la chaînette en argent était assez fine pour être discrète si elle le cachait sous son sweat.

« On s'est promit de changer la fin de cette histoire pour enfant, pas vrai ? » demanda Ray avec un sourire en attachant la chaînette et en revenant devant elle pour la voir prendre la bague entre ses doigts pour l'observer.

Et c'est à ce moment là qu'il le remarqua, il remarqua ce petit sourire aux coins de ses lèvres, le premier vrai sourire depuis des années. Un sourire sincère qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Elle n'a pas répondu à sa question et s'est avancé vers lui pour entourer son cou avec ses bras et déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser en réponse.

Il sursauta presque au contact et entoura sa taille avec ses bras pour profiter de sa présence, peu importe le fait qu'il devait aller manger dans le meilleur restaurant d'après certains soldats. Rien en comptait plus que ce moment présent.

La douceur de ses lèvres contre les siennes, était la chose qui comptait le plus pour elle à présent, elle ne voulait pas lui donner une réponse, il n'y avait pas besoin, ses gestes parlaient pour elle, elle laissa couler les larmes de bonheur qu'elle retenait alors qu'elle prenait sa première vraie décision, elle voulait être heureuse, peu importe ce que Mahr pouvait dire, peu importe si Reiner n'était pas d'accord avec ça.

Elle n'avait plus que sept années à vivre, elle vivrait avec le poids des morts dont elle était responsable sur ses épaules, mais elle ne serait pas seule sur son lit de mort et cela la rassurait un peu. Si elle pouvait voir son sourire avant de mourir, alors elle pouvait accepter n'importe qu'elle décision.

Peu importe la fin tragique que l'histoire pour enfant racontait, elle changerait cette fin quoi qu'il arrive. C'est ce pour quoi elle se battait, sa dévotion et sa détermination à ramener Ray à la maison pour retrouver son père et respecter sa demande était tout ce qui comptait pour elle.

Et cet instant précis, n'a fait qu'augmenter sa détermination à réussir sa mission, désormais elle ne serait plus seule dans ce tunnel sombre dans lequel de nombreux cadavres jonchaient le sol, tant qu'elle était avec lui, alors tout irait bien, il était son courage et elle était sa force.


	11. Chapitre 11

Voici quelques trucs à savoir :

"Allons-y" = paroles classique

_"Allons-y"_ = pensées ou bien flash-back (ça dépend de la situation mais vous arriverez à faire la différence ne vous inquiétez pas)

**"Allons-y"** = paroles de Titans

* * *

_« Arrête ! » cria Marco les larmes aux yeux alors qu'il tentait de se libérer de la prise de Reiner autour de son corps. « Je t'en supplie Annie arrête ! »_

_Elle ne répondit pas, elle tremblait légèrement, sa respiration était rapide alors qu'elle essayait de lui retirer les sangles de son équipement malgré le fait qu'il se débattait._

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » demanda Marco en criant, il se rapprocha du visage de la blonde pour lui hurler dessus. « Pourquoi tu fais ça Annie ?! »_

_Alors qu'elle se trouvait sur un mur à une vingtaine de mètre, elle pouvait voir le corps du jeune homme se faire dévorer à moitié malgré les hurlements de douleur qu'il poussait. Son corps remuait dans la mâchoire du Titan et ses cris se sont arrêtés uniquement quand sa moitié droite du visage fut coupé en deux par les dents du géant mettant fin à ses souffrance._

* * *

Elle se réveilla en sursauta, ses yeux écarquillant alors qu'elle baissait son regard sur ses mains devant son visage, elle mit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et baissa les yeux quand un reflet attira son regard, la bague en or blanc pendait autour de son cou et elle laissa échapper le souffle qu'elle retenait en refermant ses doigts autour de l'objet.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration en se levant de son lit, Hitch ne se trouvait pas dans son lit, c'était un jour de repos pour l'équipe aujourd'hui, elle avait sûrement prévu de se balader en ville comme à chaque fois.

La blonde récupéra une trousse de toilette et une serviette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain en silence, fermant la porte de sa chambre qu'elle partageait derrière elle. Elle ne croisa aucune personne sur sa route, malgré l'heure presque tardive à laquelle elle s'était réveillée. Cela faisait un mois depuis qu'elle avait rejoint les Brigades Spéciales.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, elle récupéra une bassine qu'elle remplie d'eau pour la poser devant un miroir et se brossa les dents en silence, crachant sa mousse dans un petit verre avant de se rincer la bouche.

Elle trempa sa serviette dans sa bassine et se nettoya le visage, son regard s'arrêta sur son reflet qui s'étendait devant elle, ses cheveux étaient lâchés sur ses épaules.

_« Demain, combien d'humains est-ce que je vais devoir tuer ? Combien de litres de sang vont devoir venir salir ces mains ? » _se demanda la blonde mentalement en baissant les yeux alors que les images du nettoyage de Trost lui revenait en tête, elle ne pouvait pas oublié la vue du corps de Mihna dans la rue à moitié dévorer, ainsi que les membres et le sang qui se trouvaient un peu partout autour d'elle. _« Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Toutes ces choses que je vais devoir faire. Je devrais les faire quoi qu'il arrive. Pour la mission de demain, il faudra suite à la 57__e__ expédition du Bataillon d'exploration récupérer Eren Jäger. »_

Elle soupira et attacha ses cheveux légèrement humide dans sa coiffure habituelle, sa frange retombant sur son œil droit, le cachant partiellement comme à son habitude. Elle baissa les yeux en soupirant, elle était obligée de mener à bien sa mission, si elle voulait rentrer chez elle, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de suivre les ordres.

Elle rassembla toute ses affaires et se dirigea vers sa chambre, croisant cette fois-ci quelques soldats qui l'ignorèrent, elle ne s'en préoccupa pas vraiment, et au contraire, elle préférait que les choses restent comme elles étaient actuellement.

Elle ouvrit la porte, découvrant la chambre vide et toujours remplie de vêtements et autre objets sur le sol, elle n'aimait pas particulièrement ranger, et Hitch encore moins, donc aucune des deux filles n'a essayé au moins une fois de ranger la chambre pour qu'elle devienne présentable.

Elle soupira en posant ses affaires dans son sac et ouvrit les portes de son placard, montrant plusieurs exemplaire de sweat blanc et de tenue de soldat. Elle récupéra un exemplaire d'une de ses tenues et se changea, enfilant ses vêtements les uns après les autres.

En entendant la porte d'ouvrir, elle cacha la bague qui pendait sur son sweat à l'intérieur, la cachant du regard des autres. Elle ne voulait pas que Hitch ne la remarque car cela signifiait des heures et des heures de questions et de moqueries en tout genre.

En fermant les portes de son placard elle remarqua Hitch qui arrivait, vêtu d'une robe orangé et des bottes blanches. Elle ne chercha pas à lui parler et remarqua une lettre venant de Reiner sur sa table, elle ne l'avait pas lu alors qu'elle l'avait reçu depuis presque une semaine. Elle s'assit à son bureau et ouvrit la lettre remarquant l'écriture non soigné du grand blond.

_« Salut Annie, comment sont les Brigades Spéciales ? Ici on se prépare pour une nouvelle expédition hors des murs. C'est difficile de mémoriser la formation d'exploration à longue distance. J'aurais aimé rejoindre les Brigades Spéciales aussi, tout semble plus simple là-bas. Eren est dans un autre groupe, je n'ai pas pu lui parler récemment mais j'ai finalement réussit à retenir la signification des différents fumigènes de couleur utilisés dans la formation avec l'aide de Bertolt. Le vert signifie un changement d'orientation pour faire bouger la formation, le rouge signifie la présence d'un Titan, le noir indique un déviant et le jaune indique l'abandon de la mission. C'est compliqué de retenir tout ça, chaque chef d'unité doit quand il voit un fumigène, en tirer un de la même couleur pour que l'information puisse parvenir au Commandant Erwin Smith pour qu'il prenne une décision. Comment va Ray sinon ? Vous n'êtes pas très bavard donc je ne suis pas surprit de n'avoir reçu aucune lettre. J'espère vous revoir bientôt à la fin de l'expédition. Reiner Braun. »_

Elle soupira et n'a pas eu le temps de plier la lettre que Hitch s'approcha pour l'attraper et la lire à haute voix, s'arrêtant à la moitié environ pour soupirer et lui rendre la lettre.

« Quelle lettre ennuyeuse mais bon je suppose que c'est normal venant de tes amis. » soupira la femme en se détournant de la blonde pour s'asseoir devant un miroir et une table qui contenait des dizaines de produits cosmétiques différents. « D'ailleurs regarde-toi, tu portes ton uniformes même pendant les jours de permission. Si tu continues comme ça tu vas devenir une paria. » signala Hitch en regardant la blonde dans le reflet du miroir, la montrant en train de plier la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. « Tu dois faire des efforts pour être plus sociable tu sais. Tu pourrais au moins t'habiller un peu mieux. »

« Peut-être la prochaine fois. » répondit Annie en se redressant du mur sur lequel elle s'était adossé, elle rangea la lettre pliée dans une proche à l'intérieur de sa veste brune. « Au sujet de la patrouille de main, tu peux dire au chef que je suis malade ? »

« D'accord, mais pourquoi ? » demanda la jeune femme en se brossant les cheveux, ne prenant pas la peine de la regarder.

« J'ai un truc à régler. » répondit simplement Annie sans détourner son regard du sol.

Hitch arrêta se qu'elle était en train de faire pour se tourner vers elle avec un froncement de sourcil. « Tu sais que c'est justement pour ça qu'ils nous donnent des permissions ? Règle ton truc aujourd'hui. »

« La personne que je dois rencontrer n'est pas disponible. » indiqua la blonde en haussant les épaules et se dirigea vers ses bottes pour les enfiler en silence.

« Très bien, mais c'est donnant-donnant ! » répondit finalement la jeune femme avec un sourire narquois sur le visage, elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle se pencha vers un tiroir sur la droite de sa table et l'ouvrit pour en sortir une feuille dont une jeune femme était dessiné dessus avec quelques informations en dessous, elle se retourna et tendit cette dernière à la blonde qui l'observa avec attention. « Il s'agit d'une fille qui a fugué. »

« Et ? » demanda Annie en baissant la feuille pour regarder Hitch à travers le miroir.

« Il y a cinq jours, un collègue qui cherchait à se débarrasser de cette affaire me la refilée. » indiqua Hitch pendant qu'elle se mettait du rouge à lèvres. « Mais je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper de ça. »

« Et ? » continua de demander la blonde.

« Dis, tu ne veux pas arrêter de dire ça ? » demanda la jeune femme en se penchant sur sa table pour la regarder avec le miroir, les sourcils froncés alors qu'elle remarquait le visage indifférent comme à son habitude d'Annie. « J'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire, et tu es celle qui m'interroge donc autant de dire que ça me fait flipper. »

« Je tâcherai de le faire une quand une expression me viendra à l'esprit. » soupira la blonde en pliant l'avis de recherche pour la ranger dans une poche de sa veste de soldat. « Et ? »

« Peu importe.. » soupira Hitch en entendant encore une fois le même mot. Elle se retourna vers Annie avec un grand sourire alors qu'elle croisait les jambes. « Et je suis du genre tête en l'air, j'oublie vite ce genre de choses. Je voudrais que tu me rembourses ta dette rapidement quand que je ne l'oublie, tu vois ? »

« Je vois. » conclut Annie en se tournant vers sa camarade de chambre. « C'est un échange de bons procédés. »

« Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, tu auras une absence injustifiée tu sais. » ajouta Hitch en remuant son doigt en l'air avec un grand sourire satisfait sur son visage. « Et ça sera indiqué dans ton dossier au Quartier Général. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, pas vrai ? Alors ?»

Annie observa Hitch lui tendre la main avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, elle jouait avec elle, lui donnant encore une fois des affaires dont elle n'avait pas envie de gérer, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Demain elle devait absolument se rendre à l'expédition pour capturer Eren et elle ne pouvait pas demander à Ray de la couvrir à cause d'une affaire dont il droit s'occuper au sujet d'un trafiquant d'arme dans Stohess, une affaire qu'il avait reçu d'un supérieur un peu trop flemmard.

Elle devait donc accepter la demande de Hitch, c'est en soupirant qu'elle prit sa main dans la sienne, concluant ainsi le marcher.

« Heureuse que nous soyons d'accord. » indiqua Hitch avec un sourire. « Alors, parle-moi de l'homme que tu vas voir. »

Annie fut surprise et sursauta alors qu'elle regardait la jeune femme qui essuyait le surplus de rouge à lèvres sur son visage. « Hein ? »

« Cette chose que tu as à régler, c'est un rencard avec un mec, pas vrai ? » demanda Hitch avec un sourire. « Ne me dis pas que c'est ce Reiner, celui qui a écrit la lettre. Oh, mais cela signifie que tu trompes Ray ? Woah, je ne te pensais pas comme ça. »

Annie ne chercha pas à contredire ses hypothèses, sachant parfaitement qu'elle continuait à penser ça même si elle lui montrait des preuves tangible.

« C'est quel genre d'hommes ? »

« Un Titan de 15 mètres. » répondit Annie en détournant le regard, ce n'était pas un mensonge après tout, l'homme qu'elle cherchait demain était Eren, un Titan de 15 mètres de haut.

« Sérieux, ton humour est consternant. » soupirant Hitch en grognant. « Cette blague était vraiment nulle. »

Annie de répondit pas et se dirigea vers la porte, la fermant derrière elle, prenant la route en direction des dortoirs des hommes, si elle voulait régler son enquête rapidement, un coup de main ne serait pas de refus.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte pour frapper dessus attendant une réponse, elle attendit quelques secondes pour entendre des pas à l'intérieur, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ray qui portait son short blanc et son sweat noir, sûrement en train de se changer.

« Annie ? » remarqua le jeune homme en baillant. « Comment puis-je aider une demoiselle en détresse comme toi ? »

« Tu pourrais l'aider en venant avec elle pour résoudre une affaire. » répondit la blonde en sortant l'avis de recherche pour la tendre devant ses yeux, elle le remarqua froncer les sourcils alors qu'il lisait la feuille. »

« Une affaire ? » répéta le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Pendant un jour de repos ? »

« J'ai demandé à Hitch de dire aux supérieurs que je suis malade demain. Elle m'a donné cette affaire en contre-partie. » expliqua Annie en soupirant pour ranger l'avis de recherche dans sa veste.

« Très bien, je m'habille et je te rejoins au self. » soupira le jeune homme, attendant qu'elle acquiesce pour fermer la porte derrière lui pour se changer.

Annie se dirigea vers le self, croisant des soldats tous habiller en tenues civiles, elle remarqua les regards étrange qu'ils lui lançaient mais n'y montra aucune attention et poussa les grande porte en bois qui donnait sur une grande salle remplie de table et de chaise.

Elle prit une simple tasse de thé et un morceau de pain et se dirigea vers une table pour s'y asseoir et commencer un prendre un rapide petit-déjeuner.

« C'est sans doute impossible de la trouver en une seule journée. Mais comme Hitch l'a dit, ça ne pose aucun problème de juste mettre que je ne l'ai pas retrouvé, ça peut bien faire baisser les rendements de la caserne, je m'en fiche. » soupira mentalement la blonde, tournant son regard pour voir Marlowe également en uniforme.

« Marlowe, tu es libre aujourd'hui pas vrai ? » demanda Boris, les mains dans les poches. « Pourquoi tu portes ton uniformes ? »

« Parce que les supérieurs et vous, vous me refilez votre boulot. » répondit le jeune homme en grognant, ne détournant pas son regard de son assiette.

« Il n'y a que toi pour abandonner un jour de congé pour bosser. » se moqua Boris avec un rire, il tourna la tête pour voir son camarade de chambre entrer dans la pièce en uniforme également, tenant seulement sa veste dans sa main pendant qu'il récupérait une assiette d'oeuf et de bacon. Avoir des œufs et du bacon au petit déjeuné n'arrivait qu'une fois par moi, donc son choix a été rapide. « Oh, regarde moi ça, on dirait que Ray a aussi été piqué par la maladie de Marlowe, il est en uniforme également. »

« Une soudaine envie de faire mon boulot. » soupira Ray en prenant une tasse de thé dans son autre main pour se diriger vers la table d'Annie pour s'y asseoir, ignorant son camarade de chambre pour se concentrer sur son repas bien plus intéressant. « Alors, cette enquête ? »

« Carly Stratmann, née en 830, vingt ans. Fille unique d'Elliot G. Stratmann, le patron de la compagnie de transport Marlen. » répondit la blonde en posant l'avis de recherche en face d'elle pour qu'il puisse lire pendant qu'il mordait dans un morceau de bacon, son visage s'illuminant devant le bon goût de la viande.

« Compagnie de transport Marlen ? » répéta Ray en avalant son morceau de viande. « Oh, j'en ai entendu parler, ils sont un peu partout dans Stohess avec leurs calèches. »

Elle acquiesça en buvant une gorgée de son thé et soupira. Cette affaire tombait bien, si elle s'occupait elle ne penserait pas à demain, chose qui la déprimait. _« Si je ne fais rien, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à demain, ça me déprime, donc pour l'instant. Je vais m'amuser à jouer aux soldats. »_

« Je suppose qu'il faut commencer par voir le père ? Si cette affaire bien de Hitch il y a peu de chance qu'elle ait chercher à retrouver cette fille. » gémit Ray en finissant sa tasse de thé après avoir terminé de manger son petit déjeuné.

« Oui, commençons par aller voir Elliot G. Stratmann. » décida Annie en se levant, Ray limita en enfilant sa veste sur ses épaules et suivit sa petite-amie, nouvellement fiancé en dehors du bâtiment.

* * *

« Monsieur. » appela le majordome en frappant à la porte dans laquelle se trouvait le maître de la maison. La maison était plutôt grande, rien de bien étonnant pour quelqu'un qui vivait dans le quartier riche de Stohess. « Annie Leonhart et Ray Stinger des Brigades Spéciales viennent d'arriver. »

« Entrez. » répondit la voix de l'homme, le majordome ouvrit la porte pour montrer un homme blonds, les cheveux coiffés en arrière, portant un costard gris et tenait dans ses mains un verre d'alcool. Il regardait son jardin depuis la fenêtre à la droite de son siège rouge. « Venez vous asseoir. »

« Nous vous remercions. » répondit Annie en se dirigeant vers un siège qui était le même sur lequel le Elliot était assit, Ray l'imita et s'assit sur le siège d'à côté pour sortir un petit carnet qui arborait l'insigne des Brigades Spéciales avec un crayon. « Je suis venue vous demander des détails sur les circonstances de la disparition de votre fille. »

Il acquiesça en mettant une cigarette dans sa bouche et l'alluma, la fumée répandait une odeur aigre dans la pièce, le nez de Ray se fronça tout de suite à l'odeur et essaya de l'ignorer du mieux qu'il le pouvait. « Vous voulez dire que vous ne l'avez pas encore retrouvée ? J'imagine que vous avez quand même une piste.

« Aucune pour le moment. » répondit la blonde en s'inclinant légèrement pour s'excuser.

« Je vois. » soupira l'homme en amenant sa main à son front dans l'espoir de calmer son mal de tête. « J'ai dû me surmener un peu trop au travail récemment, parce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que vous me dites. Cela fait déjà dix jours que j'ai signalé la disparition de ma fille. Et malgré tous les efforts des Brigades Spéciales, vous n'avez toujours pas la moindre piste ? Vous êtes des incapables à ce point ? »

« Vous pouvez l'interpréter ainsi. » répondit Annie avec ennui, elle se fichait pas mal de comment cet homme pouvait la voir ainsi que les Brigades Spéciales.

« Non.. » soupira l'homme en fermant les yeux. « Vous mentez. Aucune enquête n'a été menée durant ces dix jours. Je suppose que quelqu'un s'est tourné les pouces. »

« Vous avez vu juste. » félicita la blonde qui fronça les sourcils pour étudier cet homme, il avait rapidement remarqué qu'elle avait mentit, digne d'un homme d'affaire. « Je suis la troisième personne à récupérer cette affaire. »

« Cela signifie que vous êtes les seuls à chercher ma fille ? » demanda l'homme sans le moindre ton de surprise dans sa voix.

« C'est exact. » répondit Annie.

« Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous militaire ? » demanda Elliot avec un sourire.

« Un mois. » répondit Ray en tournant son regard vers Elliot qui en remarquant ses yeux sursauta presque de surprise. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

« Jeune homme, tu te drogues ? » demanda Elliot en mettant sa cigarette dans sa bouche.

Ray fronça les sourcils en fermant son petit carnet. « Non monsieur. »

L'homme d'affaire laissa échapper un rire moqueur en s'adossant contre son siège. « Je reconnais les nuances du regard de quelqu'un qui a de la drogue dans le sang, cela fait des dizaines d'années que j'habite à Stohess après tout. Alors dîtes-moi la vérité. »

Ray soupira en baissant les yeux. « Je me droguais il y a quelques années, mais j'ai arrêté. » Ce n'était pas forcément faux, il fut obligé de se droguer pour que son corps supporte l'Injection Alpha, bien qu'aujourd'hui il ne le faisait plus, il semblerait que son corps montrait encore les signes de l'utilisation presque excessive de drogue.

L'homme d'affaire laissa échapper un rire et bu une gorgée d'alcool. « J'ai passé ma vie à payer des taxes, et voilà ce que j'obtiens en retour. Ils envoient des nouveaux qui ont un mois de service pour retrouver ma fille, et par dessus le marché, l'un des deux s'est drogué il y a des années. »

« Si vous n'êtes pas satisfait de nos services, vous êtes libre de nous renvoyer. » signala Annie en fronçant les sourcils. « Vous pouvez faire appel à une société privée pour reprendre l'affaire. »

« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée. » répondit Elliot en levant son verre. « Mais il y a un problème, les sociétés privées sont un ramassis d'escrocs, elles ne sont intéressées que par le fric. De plus je crois en mon flair, je peux jauger les gens, et mon flair me dit que je peux vous faire confiance malgré votre manque d'expérience. Je vous demande de retrouver ma fille. »

« C'est notre travail. » répondit Annie qui se tourna vers Ray pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait prendre des notes sur la conversations pour récupérer le moindre indice.

« Bien, vous vouliez connaître les circonstances de sa disparition, c'est ça ? »

« Tout à fait. » répondit Annie qui croisa les jambes pour observer l'homme.

« Je suis allé la signaler deux jours après l'avoir constatée. Ce jour-là, elle ne s'est pas présentée au dîner, ça ne lui est jamais arrivé de manquer notre dîner. » soupira l'homme en se tournant vers une peinture de sa fille accrochée au mur. « Quel que soit notre emploi du temps, nous dînons toujours ensemble. Tant que nous respectons cette tradition, nous n'avons aucun compte à nous rendre.

« Quand l'avez-vous vue pour la dernière fois. » demanda Annie.

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, c'était durant le dîner de la veille de sa disparition. » répondit l'homme en buvant une gorgée d'alcool.

« Y avait-il quelque chose d'inhabituel dans son comportement ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas eu cette impression. » répondit l'homme après un petit blanc, il devait sûrement essayer de se rappeler du dîner en question.

« Savez-vous si votre fille se rend souvent à un endroit particulier ? » continua la blonde.

« Non. »

« Savez-vous ce qu'elle fait de ses journées en temps normal. » continua Annie en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'elle fixait l'homme.

« Non. »

« Si je comprends bien, vous ne savez rien du quotidien de votre fille ? » conclut Annie en s'adossant contre son siège pour croiser les bras.

« C'est exact. » répondit l'homme en mettant sa cigarette dans sa bouche. « Depuis qu'elle a terminé ses études universitaires à Einrich, je ne sais plus rien d'elle. »

« Quelle était sa spécialité ? » demanda la blonde dans l'espoir qu'il réponde et lui donne au moins un indice.

« La chimie. » répondit l'homme permettant à Ray de noter quelque chose depuis la première fois de l'entretien. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, je me moque de ce que fait ma fille du moment qu'elle est présente au dîner. Elle peut sortir après le dîner, cela ne me regarde pas. »

« Vous pensez que c'est le cas ? » demanda Annie en faisant référence au fait qu'elle pouvait sortir après le dîner.

« Non, ce n'était qu'un exemple. » répondit l'homme avec un rire. « En réalité, je n'en sais rien. »

« Pensez-vous qu'on ait pu la kidnapper ? » demanda la Guerrière en regardant la fenêtre devant elle.

« Je ne pense pas. Je n'ai reçu aucune demande de rançon. » supposa l'homme en réfléchissant.

« Est-ce que vous vous entendiez bien avec votre fille ? » demanda soudainement Ray, faisant tourner les regards vers lui.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, jouant à tourner son verre vide avant de soupirer. « Je ne sais absolument pas ce que ma fille avait en tête. »

Un blanc s'installa et Ray remarqua qu'Annie baissa la tête, prenant un regard triste et à la fois nostalgique avant de parler. « Aucun père ne sait ce qui se passe dans la tête de sa fille. »

Elliot tourna son regard vers elle jusqu'à entendre un frappement sur la porte, la voix du majordome résonna alors qu'il ouvrait sûrement la porte au visiteur. Elliot soupira en se levant. « J'ai beaucoup de visiteurs aujourd'hui, ça me rappelle le bon vieux temps. » Il se dirigea vers une table derrière lui pour remplir son verre d'alcool. « Dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous rejoint les Brigades Spéciales ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda Annie en remarquant quelqu'un partir à travers la fenêtre.

« Les gens comme vous se font rares dans les Brigades Spéciales. » répondit l'homme en se retournant avec un verre à moitié remplie d'alcool couleur ambre.

Annie se tourna vers Ray qui acquiesça et elle se tourna vers Elliot qui s'était rassit et parla pendant que le majordome se dirigeait vers le maître de maison. « Nous voulions protéger la paix et la stabilité au sein des Murs. C'est une raison suffisante. »

Le majordome murmura quelques mots à l'oreille d'Elliot et il récupéra un papier qu'il lui tendait pour le lire sans un mot. Après quelques secondes, il froissa le papier et le rangea dans la poche intérieur de sa veste. « Avez-vous d'autres questions au sujet de ma fille ? »

« Non, ça devrait suffire pour l'instant. » répondit Annie en se levant, suivit par Ray qui rangeait son carnet dans la poche sur sa poitrine. « Nous reviendrons vous voir si nous avons du nouveau. »

« Je vous remercie. » répondit Elliot en se levant.

_« Il sait que je mens. »_ conclut mentalement Annie. _« J'en suis sûre, mais lui aussi, il nous cache quelque chose. »_

« Bien que faisons-nous ? » demanda Ray une fois qu'ils étaient dans la rue. « Il ne sait presque rien sur sa fille. »

« Allons à la salle des archives, je veux en savoir plus sur cet homme. » annonça la blonde en montant dans la calèche.

* * *

« Pour faire simple, la compagnie Marlen était spécialisée dans la revente de marchandises venant de la zone du Mur Maria à des commerçants de la zone du Mur Sina. » expliqua Marlowe qui s'occupait de la salle des archives en montrant un livre qui parlait de l'entreprise Marlen.

« Elle ressemble à une entreprise classique. » fit remarquer Ray en regardant par dessus l'épaule d'Annie.

« Oui, mais avec la destruction du mur Maria en 845, la compagnie a perdu tous ses revenus. Aujourd'hui elle se contente de faire du transport public. » répondit Marlowe en levant son regard vers le jeune homme qui écrivait ce qu'il disait dans son carnet.

« Je vous. Merci. » remercia Annie, qui croisa les bras pour lever son regard vers Marlowe. « Comment se fait-il que tu travailles aujourd'hui ? »

« Je ne suis pas un soldat, je m'occupe des archives. » répondit l'homme en fermant le livre pour le ranger à sa place derrière lui. « Le monde s'effondrerait sans toutes ces archives. »

Elle ne répondit pas et se tourna vers Ray qui lui tendait son carnet, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour s'asseoir sur le rebord, lisant les notes qu'il avait prise. Elle leva les yeux pour voir son fiancé se tenir le menton d'une main, les sourcils légèrement froncés, sûrement en train de réfléchir. Elle soupira en baissant les yeux sur son écritures soignées. _« La compagnie Marlen est en péril, malgré cela, Stratmann continue de mener un train de vie élevé. De plus, Carly Stratmann ne fait plus rien depuis la fin de ses études. Et son père n'est absolument pas choqué qu'elle ne travaille pas. Voilà une famille bien étrange.. »_ Elle soupira en refermant le carnet. _« Enfin, ma relation avec mon père est étrange aussi.. »_

* * *

_Le temps était gris ce jour-là, il faisait frais dehors, pourtant, elle n'avait pas arrêté de frapper encore et encore le morceau de bois entouré d'une couverture pour s'entraîner avec ses techniques de corps à corps. Cela faisait deux années qu'elle avait dit à Ray qu'elle ne voulait plus le voir, et depuis ce jour, elle n'a eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Même quand elle allait à Liberio pour des courses elle ne le trouvait plus dans le coin où il habitait._

_Avec un cri elle donna un coup de jambe dans le mannequin et s'arrêta pour s'accroupir et reprendre son souffle. Elle s'entraînait depuis ce matin sans faire de pause._

_« Tu es fatiguée, Annie ? » demanda son père à côté d'elle, la dominant par sa taille, les bras croisés. « Souviens-toi que tu dois remplir la mission qui t'a été confiée. C'est pour ça que tu es venue au monde ! »_

_Elle acquiesça et avec un cri elle continua à frapper contre le mannequin sans s'arrêter. Sa relation avec son père était basée sur une soumission totale._

* * *

Elle sursauta en réalisant quelques choses à propos de l'affaire. _« Un instant, si Carly ne travaillait pas, c'est qu'elle vivait avec l'argent de son père. Pourtant, celui-ci parle d'elle comme si elle était indépendante. » _Elle s'arrêta quand elle réalisa quelque chose et elle n'a pas eu le temps de parler que Ray claquait ses mains sur le bureau derrière Marlowe.

« Marlowe, montre-moi les dossiers sur les contrôles d'identité. » demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire. Il acquiesça et sortit un gros livre qu'il posa sur la table pour permettre au jeune homme de le lire.

Annie s'approcha de lui pour le regarder s'arrêter sur une ligne en particulier, il afficha un sourire en montrant le nom de Carly Stratmann contrôlé il y a deux ans ivre dans un bar par les Brigades Spéciales.

« Il faut aller au Pitt Readows, peut-être qu'ils ont des informations sur Carly. » proposa Ray avec un sourire en refermant le livre pour le redonner à Marlowe.

Elle acquiesça et le duo est sortit du bâtiment des archives, Ray semblait plutôt heureux d'avoir trouvé une information sur l'affaire, n'hésitant à se vanter auprès de la blonde sur le fait qu'il ait été plus rapide qu'elle.

« Tu vas continuer à te vanter encore longtemps ? » demanda Annie en tournant son regard vers lui alors qu'ils marchaient dans une ruelle en direction du bar, elle remarqua son sourire idiot et soupira.

« Bien évidemment ! J'ai été plus rapide que toi, c'est tellement rare que je dois m'en vanter ! » répondit l'homme en remuant ses bras pour se donner un air théâtral.

Elle soupira en tournant son regard devant elle. « Tu es vraiment idiot. »

Il ne répondit pas se contentant d'entourer sa taille avec ses bras par derrière, déposant ses lèvres à la base de sa nuque la faisant presque gémir en sursautant, elle se tourna vers lui pour lui lancer un regard noir, ses joues légèrement rougissante. « Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaye de détendre quelqu'un qui est tendu. » répondit simplement le jeune homme en haussant les épaules alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient devant le bar. « J'aime ce petit gémissement que tu as fait, je ne vais l'oublier, ça pourrait être marrant de la ramener sur la table un jour ou l'autre. » signala Ray en poussant la porte du bar ignorant le regard noir d'Annie qui entra également.

« Je vais le tuer. » se promit mentalement la blonde en entrant, ne donnant aucun regard à l'homme assit contre le mur extérieur du bar près de l'entrée.

Dés qu'ils sont entrés, les rires de trois hommes à une table s'arrêtèrent en voyant l'insigne sur leurs poitrines, épaules et dos. Ray regarda autour de lui, les bras croisés pour surveiller tout le monde pendant que la blonde se dirigeait vers le comptoir du bar, le barman lisant un livre.

« Nous appartenons aux Brigades Spéciales de Stohess. » commença la blonde en montrant sa carte de soldat à l'homme. Elle rangea sa carte et sortit l'avis de recherche qu'elle posa sur le comptoir. « Avez-vous déjà vu cette femme ? »

« Non, jamais vue. » répondit l'homme qui détourna le regard pour lire son livre, coupant la conversation.

Annie soupira en sortant une pièce qu'elle posa sur le bar, l'homme tourna son regard sur la pièce et leva les yeux vers elle. « Si je vous dit que je ne la connais pas, c'est que je ne la donnais pas. »

« J'ai soif, c'est tout. » calma la blonde en haussant les épaules. « Donnez-moi une limonade. »

Le barman acquiesça et se dirigea vers son étagère pour en sortir une bouteille de limonade qu'il posa sur le comptoir, se retournant pour continuer à lire. Annie l'attrapa et bu une gorgée avant de poser la bouteille et se dirigea vers une table où se trouvait trois hommes qui buvaient de l'alcool.

« Vous la connaissez ? » demanda Annie en posant l'avis de recherche sur la table, elle remarque que les trois hommes se sont regardés avant qu'un homme en t-shirt vert ne parle.

« Non. » répondit l'homme avec un rire avant de se tourner pour regarder le cul d'Annie et d'y tendre la main avec un sourire. « Et si tu rentrais plutôt chez ta mère et que tu nous laissais.. »

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le toucher, Annie lui attrapa le poignée avec force, son visage caché par ses cheveux. Elle se retourna et lui attrapa l'épaule, forçant légèrement jusqu'à entendre un craquement signalant qu'elle venait de le lui déboîter.

L'homme grogna en tombant à moitié sur la table en grimaçant de douleur, elle fouilla dans l'une des poches arrières de l'homme pour en sortir un petit sac en tissu bleu qu'elle vida sur la table, montrant de petite pilule ronde et bleue.

« De la codéroïne. » fit remarquer la blonde calmement. « Avec ça, tu risques entre trois et cinq ans de prison ferme. Cependant.. »

« Dégage de là ! » cria un homme en t-shirt bleu en se levant de sa chaise, Annie se tourna vers lui en prenant sa position familière de combat. L'homme s'est précipité vers elle, et la blonde balança sa jambe dans son coup familier, le frappant juste au niveau de l'aisselle droite de l'homme qui cria de douleur en tombant sur le côté.

Le plus petit du trio s'approcha avec un cri et elle se tourna vers lui pour attraper son bras gauche tendu et son cou, elle enfonça sa jambe gauche dans les cotes de l'homme qui tomba à genoux en se tenant son côté qui lui faisait mal.

« Cependant, si vous nous dites ce que vous savez sur cette femme, nous ferons comme si nous n'avions rien vu. » termina Annie en regardant l'homme dont elle avait déboîté l'épaule. « Alors ? »

L'homme acquiesça et Annie a tiré une chaise pour s'asseoir à leur table avec sa bouteille de limonade pendant que Ray restait debout derrière elle les bras croisés, intimidant les hommes à cause de son regard froid et de ses pupilles qui s'étaient affinés, ressemblant plus à un losange qu'à des cercles.

« Carly était une habituée. » expliqua le plus petit du trio en baissant les yeux, évitant le regard du soldat derrière la blonde. « Elle était vraiment super généreuse avec nous. Elle nous payait tournée sur tournée. »

« Elle dansait avec nous aussi. » indiqua l'homme au t-shirt bleu, Annie a acquiescé en écrivant chaque information dans son carnet. « Tout le monde adorait Carly. »

« Mais, il y a environ dix jours, elle s'est énervée pendant qu'on buvait un coup. » signala le plus petit. « On était tous sur le cul. Après ça, elle est restée muette et est partie. On ne l'a plus revue depuis. »

« Pourquoi était-elle en colère ? » demanda la blonde en levant les yeux de ce qu'elle était en train d'écrire.

« C'est à cause de cet abruti. » signala le plus petit en montrant l'homme qui se tenait le bras en grimaçant. « Il a pris de la codéroïne devant Carly. » L'homme en question grogna et prit une pilule bleu qu'il mit dans sa bouche avant de boire un peu d'alcool. « Mais c'est étrange, on n'avait déjà pris d'autres drogues devant elle, mais elle ne s'était jamais mise en rogne à ce point. »

« Et vous savez pourquoi c'était différent pour la codéroïne ? » demanda Ray faisant sursauter le trio qui remarqua son regard effrayant.

« C'est ce qu'on aimerait bien savoir. » répondit l'homme au t-shirt bleu.

« Pourquoi m'avoir dit au départ que vous ne la connaissiez pas ? » demanda Annie en se tournant vers l'homme. Ils se sont regardés, décidant ou non s'il devait répondre ou pas. « Vous voulez que je vous arrête ? »

« Non attends ! » répondit le plus petit avant que l'homme au t-shirt vert ne se mette à soupirer pour parler.

« On pensait qu'elle trempait dans quelque chose de louche. » avoua l'homme. « On savait tous que son père était fauché, pourtant, elle avait toujours un paquet de pognon sur elle. On se doute que ce fric n'était pas net. »

« On croyait que vous étiez ici pour l'arrêter. » ajouta la plus petit.

« De plus, un type qui avait l'air louche était à la recherche de Carly récemment. » continua l'homme au t-shirt vert.

« Décris-le-moi. » ordonna la blonde en se tournant vers lui.

« Il portait un costume classe et il avait aussi un œil de verre à la place de son œil droit. » répondit l'homme avec précision. « Son œil était rouge, il sera facile à reconnaître. »

« Quand est-il venu ? » demanda Ray en posant ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise d'Annie.

« Il y a environ cinq jours. » répondit le plus petit.

« Dis-m'en plus au sujet des affaires louches de Carly. » demanda la blonde en tournant une page de son carnet.

« Ça, on n'en sait rien. » répondit l'homme au t-shirt vert en détournant le regard.

« Je vois. » soupira la blonde avant de lever la tête vers Ray qui rigolait.

« Annie, je pense que l'on devrait ajouter dans le rapport qu'ils vendaient de la drogue à des enfants. » proposa l'homme en croisant les bras. « Ça alourdira davantage la peine de prison. »

« Hé ! C'est bon là ! » cria l'homme au t-shirt vert en se levant. « Je te dis qu'on ne sait rien d'autre ! »

« Tout à l'heure, tu sais que tu ne la connaissais pas. » fit remarquer Annie en soupirant. « Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas un autre trou de mémoire ? » demanda la blonde en se levant.

« Non, je te jure qu'on ne sait rien ! » répondit l'homme rapidement.

« Tu t'en souviendras peut-être sur le chemin de la prison. » se moqua Ray qui s'approcha de l'homme qui grognait.

« Je pense qu'ils disent la vérité. » fit remarquer le barman en se tournant vers eux. « Alors ne les malmenez pas trop. »

« Toi aussi, tu as retrouvé la mémoire ? » demanda Annie en se tournant vers le barman qui tenait son livre fermé dans une main.

« Je ne l'ai jamais perdue. » répliqua l'homme avec un sourire. « Je n'aime pas être dérangé pendant ma lecture, c'est tout. Peut-être que le petit ami de Carly en saura un peu plus. »

« Nom et adresse ? » demanda l'homme au cheveux noirs en s'approchant du barman pour l'intimider.

« Kemper Boltz. » répondit le barman qui ne semblait pas être impressionné par le regard. « Il habite un immeuble, rue Aachen-Sud. Je ne connais pas l'adresse exacte. »

Annie acquiesça en notant l'information et se tourna vers les trois hommes à la table.

« Je te jure que je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça ! » s'exclama l'homme au t-shirt vert. Il haleta en la voyant s'approcher de lui. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, attrapant simplement son épaule et son bras pour le remettre en place, un craquement d'os résonnant quand elle réussit à le faire. « Bien, Ray, on s'en va. »

« Hein ? » s'étonna l'homme au t-shirt vert en remuant son bras pour remarquer qu'il n'avait plus mal et qu'il pouvait le bouger librement.

Alors que le duo se dirigeait vers la porte pour sortir, Annie s'arrêta pour se retourner vers le barman qui rangeait son livre sous le comptoir. « Comment êtes-vous au courant ? »

« De quoi ? » demanda l'homme ne comprenant pas réellement où elle voulait en venir.

« De Carly et Kemper. » répondit la blonde.

« Après des années derrière ce comptoir, on finit par comprendre pas mal de choses. » soupira l'homme en haussant les épaules. « Y compris celles que l'on voudrait ignorer. »

Elle acquiesça et ils sortirent du bar sans un mot de plus. Ils ont marchés dans la ruelle pour arriver sur la place publique qui montrait un marché le long de la rue principale et une fontaine devant une église. Ils se sont assit sur un banc en face de la fontaine pour manger un sandwich qu'ils avaient achetés au marché un peu plus loin.

Annie regardait son carnet pour faire le point sur ce qu'ils savaient. L'homme à l'oeil de verre serait passé il y a cinq jours, mais que voulait-il ? Il cherchait Carly lui aussi mais pourquoi ? Elle soupira en levant son regard vers le ciel bleu. _« Qu'est-ce que je fabrique ? Si je ne trouve aucun indice chez le petit ami de Carly, je laisse tomber cette affaire. Ça devrait être suffisant pour payer ma dette. »_

Elle tourna son regard sur Ray qui mangeait tranquillement et silencieusement alors qu'il regardait des enfants jouer ensemble devant la fontaine. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois en baissant les yeux.

_« J'ai dis à Eren que je ne jouerais jamais au soldat dans ce monde ridicule, c'est ce que je pense sincèrement, mais alors pourquoi est-ce que je suis en train de volontairement jouer au soldat ? Qui sait ? Pour ne pas penser à la mission déprimante de main ? Je ne sais pas.. Je ne comprends rien de tout ça. Ma vie est remplie de choses que je ne comprends pas. Avant même de m'en rondre compte, je passais mon temps à m'entraîner aux arts martiaux, j'ai été envoyée ici. Et depuis, j'essaie d'accomplir mon rôle tant bien que mal, mais les résultats que j'ai eu avec.. »_ Les images du corps de Marco de Mihna sont revenu dans son esprit. Elle déglutit avec difficulté pour enlever ces images de son esprit._ « Et demain, je vais avoir encore plus de sang, salir ces mains, sans aucun doutes. J'ai un problème, on dirait que je deviens un peu nerveuse à propos de demain. »_

« Ray. » appela la blonde en posant une main sur sa poitrine pour sentir la présence de la bague en dessous son sweat, il tourna la tête vers elle en avalant un morceau de sandwich. « Demain, je vais sûrement devoir encore me salir les mains. » signala Annie en soupirant. « Ta vision de moi changera t-elle ? »

« Pourquoi devrait-elle changer ? » demanda Ray avec surprise en finissant son sandwich rapidement. « J'ai du sang sur les mains aussi, pourtant ton opinion sur moi n'a pas changé, alors pourquoi la mienne devrait-elle changer ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment, à vrai dire, je ne suis plus sûre de rien. » soupira la Guerrière en regardant un chat qui se roulait devant la fontaine. « Parfois je souhaite simplement pouvoir redevenir l'enfant naïve que j'ai été. »

« Ouais moi aussi. » répondit l'homme avec un rire. « Quand on est enfant, on est pas vraiment conscient de tout ces problèmes autour de nous, j'envie ces gosses qui jouent sans ce rendre compte du danger qui les entoure. »

« Demain, je récupérerais Eren, et nous rentrerons, peu importe si nous trouvons le Titan Originel ou non. » annonça la blonde en se tournant vers lui qui acquiesça avec un sourire. « Bien allons rencontrer ce fameux Kemper Boltz. »

« Compris ! » répondit le jeune homme en se levant pour s'étirer.

Ils ont marchés dans la rue principale jusqu'à trouver une calèche vide qui attendait des passagers et ce sont approchés de l'homme qui se trouvait dessus et qui lisait un journal.

« Le Sud d'Aachen ? » répéta l'homme avec surprise après qu'Annie lui est demandé de les emmener là-bas. « Arrête de dire des bêtises, comme s'il y avait des calèche pour aller là-bas. »

« Si vous nous emmenez jusqu'à l'entrée, je vous paye le double. » proposa la blonde, quand elle remarqua le regard sceptique de l'homme elle soupira commençant déjà à chercher une autre calèche. « Si ça ne vous convient pas, nous irons demander à quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Juste jusqu'à l'entrée alors ! » coupa l'homme avec un rire mal à l'aise, il regarda les deux soldats monter dans sa calèche en silence et soupira en donnant un coup sur ses rênes faisant avancer le cheval dans la bonne direction.

* * *

« On est arrivés ! » annonça l'homme en criant.

Le duo est sortit et Annie ne s'est pas retourné pour le payer, marchant en direction de la ruelle qui se présentait devant elle. « Attendez-nous ici, on va revenir. »

« Hey ! Ça ne marche pas comme ça ! » cria l'homme en direction du duo qui s'arrêta.

« Je vous payerais quand nous reviendrons, vous seriez capable de partir avec l'argent. Attendez nous ici pendant une heure. » soupira Annie qui se retourna pour continuer à marcher, ignorant l'homme qui grognait.

Ray examinait les lieux pendant qu'ils marchaient, les maisons et bâtiments aux alentours montraient la pauvreté de la zone nommé comme le Dépotoir de Stohess. Seuls les habitants les plus pauvres vivaient ici, se contentant de faire les poubelles pour manger ou de voler.

L'ambiance lui rappelait un peu celle qu'il avait connu pendant des années durant lesquelles il avait vécu dans la pauvreté. Durant l'année où il avait rencontré Annie, il avait vécu chez elle quelque temps avant de finalement retourner dans les rues de Liberio par peur de devenir un poids pour elle et son père.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, il pouvait dire qu'ils étaient surveiller, il pouvait voir des gens tourner leurs regards pour les fixer avec curiosité. Il soupira et s'arrêta quand il faillit percuter sa fiancé qui s'était arrêté devant lui pour se tourner vers quatre hommes qui faisait un feu dans une ruelle.

« Vous voulez quoi ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

Ray soupire, depuis le début de la journée, personne n'était impressionné par leur insigne des Brigades Spéciales, ce corps d'armée était vraiment vu comme étant rempli de gens flemmard et incapables, c'était déprimant.

« Vous pouvez nous dire où habite Kemper Boltz ? » demanda Annie avec un calme évident, son regard froid et ennuyé les fixait.

Les quatre hommes se sont regarder avant de se mettre à rire pour se moquer d'elle. Elle sembla l'ignorer et baissa les yeux sur le feu avant de relever son regard. « Il vous faut une autorisation pour allumer un feu en pleine rue. Mais si vous nous répondez, nous oublierons ce que nous venons de voir. »

Les deux hommes qui étaient assit se sont levé, l'un d'entre eux montra qu'il avait un petit couteau dans ses mains et s'approcha de la blonde en riant. « T'es une marrante, toi. Tu n'aurais pas un peu chaud, ma jolie ? » demanda l'homme qui s'approcha assez pour mettre son couteau en dessous de la sangle qui se trouvait sur sa poitrine. « Tu veux qu'on t'aide à te rafraîchir ? »

Elle soupira en levant l'un de ses genoux pour percuter sa main, faisant voler le couteau dans les airs, permettant à Ray de s'approcher pour enfoncer l'un de ses poings dans le visage de l'homme le faisant tomber par terre en sang.

Le jeune homme afficha un petit sourire sadique en s'approchant des trois autres en faisant craquer ses poings avec anticipation. « Annie, je pense qu'ils ne veulent pas nous dire ce que nous voulons. Je peux m'occuper d'eux ? »

Les trois autres ont déglutit en reculant quand le jeune homme s'approcha et qu'ils remarquèrent que la blonde rattrapait le couteau qui retombait pour le jeter sur le côté.

« Vous pouvez nous dire où habite Kemper Boltz ? » demanda une seconde fois la blonde en s'approchant pour se tenir aux côtés de son fiancé. « Peut-être que vous préférez tenter votre chance contre lui ? » finit par demander Annie en faisant signe à Ray avec la tête.

« Il habite l'immeuble 225, au 3e étage. » répondit l'un des hommes en déglutissant.

Elle a acquiescé et le duo s'est dirigé vers l'adresse donnée, montrant les escaliers en piteux état pour s'arrêter devant la porte de son appartement. La blonde toqua une fois, attendant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Elle frappa une seconde fois en parlant cette fois.

« Monsieur Boltz, vous êtes là ? » demanda la blonde. « J'appartiens aux Brigades Spéciales de Stohess et je suis avec mon partenaire Ray Stinger, également membres des Brigades Spéciales de Stohess. »

« Toujours pas de réponse. » soupira Ray après un moment de blanc et en plaçant ses mains derrière sa tête pour regarder autour de lui à la recherche d'une nouvelle idée.

La blonde attrapa la poignée et fut étonné de voir que la porte n'était pas fermée, elle grinça légèrement et l'ouvrit, permettant au duo d'entrer une fois qu'ils avaient vérifier de droite à fauche qu'il n'y avait personne qui pourrait les voir.

Ray referma la porte derrière eux, son nez se fronçant en sentant une odeur aigre, il grogna alors qu'il plaçait un bras contre son visage pour atténuer l'odeur. « Dieu, je jure que je vais devenir fou avec toute cette odeur de drogue que nous côtoyons depuis ce matin. »

« Ça ira ? Tu peux sortir si l'odeur est trop forte. » rassura la blonde en se tournant vers lui. « Je sais que l'on t'a injecté beaucoup de drogues différente pour supporter l'Injection Alpha, je peux comprendre que l'odeur te sois insupportable. »

« Je peux tenir. Ce n'est pas une odeur de drogue de merde qui va m'arrêter. » répondit l'homme en se dirigeant vers la pièce principale. « Monsieur Boltz, vous êtes là ? »

L'unique pièce de la maison était vide de toute présence humaine, il y avait une table avec deux verres d'alcool, un cendrier qui montrait quelques cigarette, un lit avec quelques étagères qui contenaient divers choses.

Annie sortit sa montre de l'intérieur de sa veste et regarda l'heure, elle avait dit à l'homme de l'attendre une heure, elle remarqua que cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils étaient partit, ils devaient rester grand maximum dix minutes s'ils ne voulaient pas traverser tout Stohess à pieds.

Elle a fouillé les étagères, regardant les quelques conserves qui s'y trouvait et bocaux en tout genre, c'était principalement de la nourriture, mais l'appartement était très mal entretenu, il y avait des restes de nourritures dans quelques assiettes qui étaient par terre.

La fenêtre était ouverte, faisant un appel d'air et soulageait un peu l'odeur forte qui se trouvait dans l'appartement. Ray à examiner la table et à renifler l'une des cigarettes du cendrier, reculant de plusieurs pas en grognant à cause de l'odeur forte, c'était la pire idée qu'il ait pu avoir.

La blonde se dirigea vers un placard et l'ouvrit, montrant des vêtements divers et variés, elle les a poussé sur un côté pour voir au pied du placard plusieurs petites caisses empilées les unes sur les autres. Elle en a sortit une qu'elle posa sur la table et l'ouvrit pour prendre un petit rectangle en tissu blanc, en l'ouvrant elle remarqua avec étonnement ce qui se trouvait devant : de la codéroïne.

Elle soupira en posant la drogue sur la table et se tourna vers le lit rapidement en sentant une odeur forte et significative d'un cadavre. Elle se pencha vers le lit, ne remarquant pas que Ray se trouvait agenouillé derrière elle. Elle souleva la couverture qui cachait ce qui se trouvait sous le lit et elle rencontra avec effrois le visage d'un homme mort.

Avec un halètement elle se recula rapidement, percutant le torse de son fiancé qui tomba assit contre la table derrière lui, faisant tomber l'un des deux verres qui se brisa sur le sol, répandant l'alcool sur le planché.

Ray grogna en se tenant le dos et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Annie pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien, elle haletait alors qu'elle regardait encore le cadavre sous le lit, elle allait bien, seulement surprise de voir un homme mort ici.

« Hé, c'est quoi ce bazar ?! » cria le voisin en frappant sur le mur en bois qui séparait les deux appartements. « Je t'ai déjà dit de la mettre en veilleuse, bordel ! »

L'homme ne reçu aucune réponse et continua à frapper pendant qu'Annie passait sa main devant le visage de l'homme pour vérifier qu'il était mort, aucune respiration ne percuta sa paume et elle grogna avant de se lever, s'excusant rapidement auprès de Ray pour l'avoir percuté sans prévenir.

« Tu pourrais au moins t'excuser comme tu le fais d'habitude ! » cria l'homme avec colère. « Allez, magne-toi ! Enfoiré, tu veux jouer au plus malin ? Attends un peu j'arrive ! »

Le duo de soldats ont écarquillés les yeux en réalisant que la porte n'était pas fermées à clé et ils se sont précipités vers la porte, le jeune homme en premier. Ray attrapa la poignée et la tira vers lui, bloquant l'entrée.

« Ouvre cette putain de porte enfoiré ! » cria l'homme qui essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais Ray utilisa sa force pour la garder fermée tandis qu'Annie prenait sa posture de combat.

_« S'il entre, je devrai l'éliminer. »_ se prépara la blonde mentalement en prenant une profonde inspiration.

Après quelques secondes à frapper sur la porte et tenter de l'ouvrir, le voisin abandonna, frappant une dernière fois en grognant. « La prochaine fois, je te tue ! » Il s'éloigna, le bruit de sa porte résonna à l'intérieur.

Le duo a soupiré de soulagement en entendant l'homme faire demi-tour. Ils se sont dirigés vers le lit et la blonde tira le corps mort, il était encore chaud, signifiant qu'il n'était pas mort depuis très longtemps. Elle fouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir un porte-feuille ainsi qu'une autorisation de passage dans le Mur Sina au nom de Kemper Boltz.

_« Avec cette chaleur, il ne faudra pas longtemps avant que le corps soit découvert. »_ conclut la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le sol en soupira, elle tourna son regard vers le jeune homme qui était adossé à la fenêtre, les yeux fermés. _« Nous serons alors assignés en tant que témoins du crime et je ne pourrai pas accomplir ma mission de demain. Mes supérieurs ne pourront pas m'éviter une citation à comparaître devant le tribunal. Je pourrais me concentrer sur ma mission de demain si je cache le corps. Non, si jamais j'échoue, je ne serai pas en mesure de revenir dans les Brigades Spéciales et je mettrais Ray en danger, ils pourraient le questionner sur ce qu'il sait. Et si je ne suis plus là, ils risqueraient d'enquêter et de découvrir ma vraie identité, mettant les deux idiots et Ray en danger. »_ Elle soupira en récupérant la bague que son père lui avait offerte dans la poche de sa veste, la mettant autour de son index droit. _« Je n'ai pas le choix, si nous retrouvons Carly, personne ne posera de questions sur notre venue ici. Il suffira de prévenir de façon anonyme les Brigades Spéciales de la mort de Kemper. C'est la seule solution. »_

Elle se leva, tournant son regard vers l'extérieur de la fenêtre, le temps était exactement le même que ce jour là, il fallait juste changer la chaleur par le froid de l'automne. Elle se souviendrait toute sa vie de ce jour-là, le jour où elle s'est rebellé contre son père.

* * *

_« Qu'est-ce-que tu fais, Annie ?! » cria son père en voyant sa fille de sept ans se reposer, les mains sur les genoux, haletant pour retrouver sa respiration. « Ne t'arrête pas ! Tu crois que tu pourras accomplir ta destinée comme ça ? » En voyant le manque de réponse il s'approcha, posant une main sur son épaule pour lui crier encore une fois dessus. « Tu m'écoutes, Annie ? »_

_Elle se redressa avec un cri et balança sa jambe contre la sienne en criant, un craquement se fit entendre, signalant des os brisés et l'homme tomba à genoux en se tenant la jambe, grimaçant et grognant de douleur._

_Elle haleta, réalisant ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais quelque chose se brisa au fond d'elle, le visage de son ami deux ans plus tôt lui revint en tête et elle laissa échapper toute sa colère de l'avoir perdu en criant, balança encore et encore sa jambe dans celle de son père, ne s'arrêtant pas même quand le sang commença à couler sur la terre._

_Elle ignora les grognements de son père et s'arrêta que quelques minutes plus tard. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle avait fait et s'enfuit dans sa maison, fermant la porte de sa chambre derrière elle et se précipita dans son lit, libérant ses larmes de colères, de rage et de tristesse._

_« Ray.. » murmura la blonde en frottant son visage contre l'oreiller. « Je suis tellement désolé.. je t'en supplie.. reviens Ray.. je me sens si seule sans toi.. »_

_Elle continua de sangloter jusqu'à s'endormir. Son père n'était revenu que le lendemain matin, elle n'avait pas bougé quand elle avait vu l'homme devant la porte, avec un plâtre et une canne._

_« D'après le médecin, ma jambe de guérira jamais complètement. » expliqua le père en voyant le regard étonné et coupable de sa fille. Il marcha en boitant et posa une main sur ses cheveux, les caressant doucement, une démonstration rare d'affection de sa part. « Bien joué, Annie. Tu deviens de plus en plus forte. »_


	12. Chapitre 12

Voici quelques trucs à savoir :

"Allons-y" = paroles classique

_"Allons-y"_ = pensées ou bien flash-back (ça dépend de la situation mais vous arriverez à faire la différence ne vous inquiétez pas)

**"Allons-y"** = paroles de Titans

* * *

_« __Je me demande si quelqu'un a tué Kemper et enlevé Carly. »_ se demanda mentalement Ray qui marcha aux côtés d'Annie pour rejoindre la calèche. _« Non, ça colle pas, le tueur aurait fermé la porte à clé pour empêcher le voisin d'entrer. L'objectif du tueur devait être la codéroïne, et non pas Carly. »_ Il évita une caisse qui se trouvait devant lui et secoua la tête en croisant les bras. _« Non, ça ne colle pas non plus. La codéroïne était mal cachée, n'importe qui aurait pu la trouver facilement. C'est une drogue qui se vend cher et est de bonne qualité, entraînant une forte dépendance et qui est apparu à la capitale : Mitras il y a deux ans, elle s'est soudainement retrouvé ici à Stohess depuis peu de temps. Il y avait trois boites dans la chambre de Kemper, si Carly et Kemper étaient des dealers, où s'en seraient-il_ _procurés autant ? »_

Il soupira en gémissant, ils tournaient en rond dans cette affaire et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Il leva son regard vers Annie qui marchait silencieusement, plongée dans ses pensées. « Annie, on devrait aller demander des détails à Stratmann au sujet de Kemper et de la codéroïne. »

« C'est une bonne idée, c'est notre seule piste. » répondit la blonde qui s'approcha de la calèche, remarquant un homme plus jeune derrière le chauffeur. « Désolée pour l'attente. » s'excusa la blonde en lui donnant le payant pour son trajet. « Emmenez nous au manoir Stratmann. » demanda Annie en ouvrant la porte de la calèche.

Elle fut soudainement surprise par un couteau qui fut pointé sur elle et Ray se tourna rapidement en voyant un homme pointé un pistolet sur eux avec un sourire.

« Ne bougez pas. Je n'ai pas envie de vous tuer ici. » menaça l'homme qui tenait le couteau, il leva un peu son chapeau, montrant son œil de verre rouge, étonnant le duo de soldats qui écarquillèrent les yeux, comprenant que c'était l'homme dont avez parlez le trio au bar. « Ne m'obligez pas à manquer de délicatesse. »

« Hé, on lève les mains. » ordonna l'homme qui tenait le pistolet en s'approchant, une portait une chemise rouge et avait des cheveux bruns, un sourire idiot collé à ses lèvres. Il fouilla les poches de l'homme en premier ne trouvant rien et se dirigea vers la blonde, récupérant deux petits carnets et la bague de son père. Elle remercia les dieux pour qu'il n'ait pas remarqué la chaînette autour de son cou et qui tenait sa bague de fiançailles. « Oh c'est une belle trouvaille. Wald regarde ! » Il lui lança les deux carnets que l'homme aux chapeau gris et à l'oeil de verre attrapa.

Le duo est monté à l'intérieur de la calèche, Annie fut placé à côté de l'idiot à la chemise rouge tandis que Ray se trouvait à côté de l'homme nommé Wald, leur mains étaient attachées par une corde pour les empêcher de faire quelques chose d'idiot.

La calèche a commencé à partir pour une direction inconnue. Wald lisait silencieusement les carnets alors que l'autre homme regardait la bague en argent dans tout les sens.

« Je vois que vous prenez votre travail très au sérieux. » fit remarquer l'homme à l'oeil de verre.

« Où est-ce que nous allons ? » demanda Annie, ignorant sa question pendant qu'elle regardait le décor défiler à travers la fenêtre.

« Dans la zone industrielle. » répondit Wald. « Les gens ont l'habitude de jeter toutes sortes de choses au fond des eaux usées industrielles. »

« Tout ce qui tombe dans ce truc se dissout en moins de deux. » ajouta l'autre homme avec un rire.

« Je suppose que ton cerveau est tombé dedans alors. » se moqua la blonde en se tournant vers lui, causant un rire de la part de Ray qui s'adossa contre son siège avec un sourire. L'homme a la chemise rouge ne semblait pas très amusé par la blague et attrapa la capuche de la blonde pour la tirer vers lui, pointant son arme sur sa joue.

« Je te déconseille de faire la maligne ! » menaça l'homme, pressant le canon plus profondément dans sa joue.

« Lou, fais preuve de délicatesse. » demanda Wald qui rangea ses lunettes dans sa veste. L'homme tourna son regard vers lui, avant de soupirer et de relâcher la blonde en détournant le regard.

« On dirait bien que nous vous avons mis en colère. » fit remarquer Ray en haussant les épaules.

« Non, nous ne sommes pas en colère. » répondit Wald en déposant une cigarette dans sa bouche. « C'est juste que vous nous gênez dans notre boulot. »

« Nous sommes à la recherche de Carly Stratmann, je suppose que vous savez où elle se trouve. » conclut la blonde en fixant Wald, assit devant elle.

« Nos chemins se sont croisés en effet. » répondit l'homme en allumant sa cigarette, répandant encore une odeur âcre dans le véhicule.

« Si nous ne la retrouvons pas, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera à notre place. » tenta de menacer la blonde en plissant son regard.

« Ce n'est pas bien de mentir. » se moqua Wald, éloignant sa cigarette de sa bouche. « Stratmann nous a dit que vous étiez les seuls sur l'enquête. »

« Ce n'est plus le cas. » répondit Ray, attirant l'attention de l'homme. « Nous tenons nos supérieurs au courant des avancées de l'enquête. Les Brigades Spéciales agiront si nous disparaissons. »

« Si vous êtes restés aussi longtemps chez Kemper c'est parce que vous avez découvert son corps, pas vrai ? » demanda l'homme en balayant son regard entre les deux soldats, placés en diagonal l'un de l'autre. « Pourtant, tu as demandé au cocher d'aller chez Stratmann, et non aux Brigades Spéciales. Tu dois sûrement avoir une bonne raison de cacher cette découverte à tes supérieurs. Dis-moi si je me trompe. »

Ray grogna en détournant le regard pour regarder l'extérieur, ne tournant que le regard quand Annie parla.

« C'est vous qui avez tué Kemper ? » demanda la blonde.

« Nous n'aurions jamais fait une chose aussi vulgaire. » se vanta l'homme avec un rire, crachant la fumée de sa cigarette « Il s'était fait beaucoup d'ennemis, ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se fasse tuer. »

Annie ne répondit pas et tourna son regard vers son fiancé, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'elle allait faire. Il comprit immédiatement en voyant l'intensité de son regard et acquiesça discrètement.

« Avant de faire trempette, j'aurais une requête. » fit remarquer la blonde en regardant par la fenêtre. « J'aimerais récupérer la bague que ton ami plein de délicatesse s'est emparé. »

« Tu peux rêver. » répondit l'homme en question avec un rire.

« La ferme, Lou. » coupa Wald, cachant ses yeux derrière son chapeau. « La bague ? »

« C'est mon père qui me l'a donnée quand j'ai quitté mon village natal. » expliqua Annie, ramenant son regard vers lui. « Je pourrai couler en toute quiétude si je l'ai avec moi. »

Un blanc s'installa alors que l'homme étudiait sa demande. Il se tourna finalement vers Lou. « Rends-lui la bague, Lou. »

« Pas question Wald ! » répondit l'homme en grognant, resserrant sa main autour de la bague dans sa paume.

« Ne discute pas. » répondit l'homme.

Lou grogna en détournant le regard et tendit la bague vers la blonde qui tendait les mains pour la récupérer mais Wald tendit la main avec un sourire.

« Non, donne la à moi finalement. » ordonna finalement l'homme qui écrasa sa cigarette sur le plancher de la calèche et récupéra la bague pour la regarder dans tout les sens. Il passa un doigt sur sa surface et remarqua la petite lame à l'intérieur, il la dégaina causant l'admiration de Lou qui se levait pour regarder sa trouvaille. « Il y a du poison sur la pointe ? »

« Essaie, tu verras bien. » répondit la blonde en plissant les yeux, durcissant son regard, voir sa bague être passé de main en main la dégoûtait.

L'homme acquiesça et approcha la lame des mains de la blonde mais s'éloigna au dernier moment. « Je préfère éviter. Tu es bien trop calme. S'il y avait vraiment du poison, tu ne m'aurais pas provoqué de la sorte, à moins que tu aies une idée derrière la tête. » fit remarquer Wald avant de lancer la bague en direction de Lou qui l'attrapa avec amusement, l'enfilant autour de son auriculaire droit.

« Tu crois qu'on est assez stupides pour se faire avoir ? » demanda Lou en regardant la bague autour de son doigt.

« Ouais.. » répondit Annie en donnant un coup de coude à l'homme, sa bague venant lui faire une petite entaille sur la joue.

Il grogna de douleur et de colère et referma sa main en un poing en le balançant sur le côté en direction de la blonde. Annie leva ses mains en défense, la lame de la bague s'enfonçant dans sa peau, la coupant légèrement.

« Quel idiot. » se moquèrent Annie et Ray en même temps avant que des éclairs jaunâtre n'entourent la jeune femme, causant l'étonnement des deux autres hommes.

Les éclairs ont entourés également la calèche, la faisant exploser quelques secondes plus tard, la fumée blanche l'enveloppant alors que deux bras de Titan sans peau sont apparu de nulle part, brisant la fumée pour s'étendre de tout leur long dans la ruelle.

La fumée entouraient la ruelle et celles adjacente, avant d'être dissipé par le vent quelques secondes plus tard, montrant les restes de la calèches éparpillées un peu partout, les deux chevaux morts dans un coin ainsi que le cocher qui fut propulsé contre un mur à une dizaine de mètres.

L'une des mains des bras du Titan posèrent avec douceur le jeune homme qu'il avait attrapé qui toussa à cause de la fumée. Annie se redressa, elle se trouvait au centre des deux bras, retirant ses avants-bras, les brins de chairs se déchirant au fur et à mesure qu'elle forçait.

Sa veste brune été déchirée au niveau de ses bras mais elle l'ignora, les marques rouges autour de ses yeux fumaient indiquant qu'elle avait utilisé une transformation partielle. Elle s'éloigna des bras qui fumaient, se décomposant déjà et tourna son regard sur son fiancé qui se leva, dépoussiérant son pantalon, levant son regard vers Annie pour lui indiquer qu'il allait bien.

La blonde tourna son regard sur Wald qui était assit contre un mur, un morceau de bois dans son abdomen et s'approcha de lui suivit par son fiancé qui croisait les bras. L'homme avait une main derrière le dos et elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant s'élancer avec un couteau dans ses mains.

Elle dévia son bras avec sa main, évitant ainsi l'arme et lui attrapa la main et le menton avant de balayer ses jambes avec force, le faisant tomber en arrière sur le dos dans un grognement. Permettant de récupérer son couteau, l'enjambant pour le pointer vers son cou. « Où est Carly Stratmann ? »

« Tu es comme un titan.. » murmura l'homme, remarquant que les marques autour de ses yeux avaient déjà disparu. « Tu apparais de nulle part et tu ruines tout. » La jeune femme ne répondit pas et se leva, amenant l'arme contre sa poitrine. « Carly est- » Il fut coupé par le son d'une balle qui traversa la poitrine de la blonde dans un bruit sourd.

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa blessure, le sang se propageant sur son sweat et elle tomba à genoux, avant de tomber face contre terre sans un mot, son sang commençant à se répandre sous son corps immobile.

« La bague contenait une bombe ou quoi ? » demanda Lou avec un rire, abaissant son pistolet.

Un grognement attira l'attention des deux hommes qui se tournèrent vers le seul soldat restant. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés, sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. Son corps tremblait, et ses poings étaient fermés.

Ses yeux dorés se sont mit à briller et ses pupilles ont changés de forme, ne demandant même pas l'utilisation d'une pilule pour forcer le processus, ses dents ont prit leur formes triangulaire, un sourire sadique apparaissant sur ses lèvres alors que Ray laissa son corps et sa conscience au démon qui coulait dans ses veines.

Son corps était légèrement penché vers le bas alors qu'il marchait lentement, un grognement guttural s'échappait de ses lèvres, sa langues léchant ses dents avec anticipation. **« Toi.. Toi avoir.. blessé.. Annie ! »**

Sa voix était rauque, la bave coulait, tombant par terre comme de petites gouttes alors que Lou tremblait sur place, levant son pistolet, tirant une balle dans l'épaule du soldat, la balle traversa son épaule pour sortir de l'autre coté. Le sang n'a pas eu le temps de couler alors que la fumée entourait déjà sa blessure, la soignant.

Ray ignora les autres balles qui traversaient son corps et se précipita vers l'homme à la chemise rouge, l'attrapant par la gorge, le faisant lâcher le pistolet pour qu'il puisse tenter de se libérer de la prise du monstre devant lui qui soulevait son corps sans effort.

Le soldat lécha ses lèvres avec anticipation et ouvrit sa bouche, montrant sa série de dents tranchantes à l'homme qui se mit à crier à l'aide. Ray enfonça sa mâchoire dans l'épaule droite de l'homme, l'enfonçant le plus profondément possible, le faisant crier et se débattre de douleur avant de tirer le bras sur un côté, l'arrachant, ignorant l'os qui se brisait en deux.

Lou se mit à hurler de douleur en voyant son bras dans la mâchoire de l'homme, son sang recouvrait sa mâchoire et une partie de son visage, le faisant ressembler d'avantage à un monstre. Ray lâcha le bras qui tomba mollement au sol et ouvrit une seconde fois la mâchoire pour se diriger vers le cou de l'homme qui remuait sous sa prise.

« Ray, lâche le. » ordonna la voix d'Annie qui se tenait debout à une dizaine de mètres derrière lui. Le soldat s'arrêta, tournant son regard vers elle, lâchant le corps de Lou qui tomba au sol en tremblant. La blonde remarqua qu'il marchait lentement dans sa direction, ne quittant jamais son regard. _« Il ne semble pas s'être transformé complètement, il y a seulement ses yeux et ses dents, c'est rassurant. »_

Ray s'arrêta devant elle, s'accroupissant pour renifler son odeur, il connaissait cette odeur, elle était une allié, et il n'avait pas le droit d'attaquer ses alliés. Il tourna son regard vers Wald qui gémissait de douleur et le soldat grogna, montrant ses dents.

« Dis-moi où est Carly. » demanda Annie en se tournant vers Wald, son regard était le plus froid qu'il ait vu de toute sa vie, personne n'avait jamais eu un regard aussi froid et menaçant. « Parle où je laisse Ray s'amuser avec ton corps. »

En entendant son nom Ray grogna, s'approchant légèrement de l'homme avant que le bras de la blonde ne l'empêche d'aller plus loin. Il se lécha les lèvres, avalant le sang de l'autre homme, son démon intérieur appréciait le goût particulier des humains et il continua à se nettoyer le visage comme un animal.

Après tout, il n'était rien d'autre qu'un animal, un monstre après l'utilisation d'une pilule ou lorsque sa colère prenait le contrôle ne laissant place qu'à une créature qui obéissait aux autres de ses alliés et dévorait tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui.

« Au 197, rue Van-Gelder.. » soupira Wald en fermant les yeux.

« C'est quoi votre boulot ? » demanda la blonde.

« Notre boulot consiste à résoudre les problèmes. Stratmann a fait appel à nous il y a quelques jours pour retrouver sa fille. On n'a pas mis longtemps pour trouver Kemper. Il nous a proposé de nous dire où se cachait Carly ainsi que tous ses secrets en échange d'un coup de main. » expliqua Stratmann qui avait du mal à parler à cause du sang qui coulait de sa bouche, signalant sa mort prochaine.

« Quel genre de coup de main ? » continua de demander Annie.

« De l'extorsion. Il voulait qu'on fasse chanter Stratmann avec les secrets de sa fille pour lui extorquer deux fois plus d'argent. On a accepté. Tout ce qu'on avait à faire c'était de cacher Carly et récupérer l'argent deux jours plus tard. Ensuite, tout aurait été terminé. Encore un tout petit peu plus de temps et nous aurions réussi. » avoua l'homme en levant son regard vers la femme et la créature qui était accroupit à côté d'elle, la fixant avec la tête penchée d'un côté. « C'est comme il y a cinq ans.. Si cette attaque s'était produite juste un jour plus tard, mon fils et moi nous serions trouvés dans une autre ville. Ça a toujours été comme ça, à chaque fois que je touche au but, quelque chose tourne de travers, et j'échoue lamentablement. »

L'homme laissa échapper son dernier souffle et sa main qui tenait une cigarette tomba sur le côté. Annie s'approcha de lui et prit la cigarette qu'elle plaça dans la bouche de l'homme. La nuit commençait à tomber, le soleil était déjà caché par le Mur Sina. Elle soupira en se tournant vers Lou qui se trouvait toujours à une dizaine de mètres.

Elle s'approcha de lui, suivie par Ray qui marchait docilement à côté d'elle. Annie s'arrêta au bras droit arraché et récupéra la bague qui se trouvait sur l'annulaire du membre pour le ranger dans la poche de sa veste brune. Elle s'approcha de l'homme et posa un pied sur son torse le faisant crier de surprise.

« Tout ce que tu viens de voir. Tu vas l'oublier. » ordonna la blonde, appuyant un peu plus sur son torse, ne montrant aucune compassion pour l'homme qui avait fait sortir Ray de ses gongs le forçant à arracher un bras à cet homme.

Elle pouvait supporter l'idée de le voir tuer des Titans par dizaine sans problème, mais le voir se couvrir de sang lorsqu'il attaquait des humains lui était horrible. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se salisse également les mains, mais il semblerait que ce soit déjà fait, bien qu'il ait répété à plusieurs reprises qu'il avait sur les mains les morts de Shiganshina, causant parfois une dispute entre le couple pour savoir qui elle avait raison quand elle lui disait qu'il avait tord.

« Tu as perdu ton bras à cause d'un accident, tu te trouvais dans une maison en mauvaise état et une poutre t'es tombée dessus, t'obligeant à perdre ton bras. Compris ? » demanda la blonde à l'homme qui acquiesça rapidement, son sang qui s'écoulait de son épaule formait une petite flaque, salissant ses bottes quand elle avait marché dedans. « Si jamais j'apprends que tu as parlé de nous à qui que ce soit, je jures que ta mort sera bien plus douloureuse que ça. » Elle attendit qu'il acquiesce pour se détourner de lui et commencer à marcher dans la ruelle. « Ray, on s'en va. »

Le soldat a suivit docilement la blonde à travers la ruelle, elle marchait sans un mot, et tourna sur la gauche dans une ruelle particulièrement vide et sombre. Elle s'y aventura et s'arrêta pour s'adosser contre un mur, laissant son dos glisser pour s'asseoir.

Ray s'approcha, s'accroupissant devant elle, ses dents étaient recouvertes de sang et il ne semblait pas trop s'en préoccuper. Elle soupira, enfouissant sa main dans une poche intérieur pour en sortir un petit flacon qui contenait un liquide jaunâtre familier, elle sortit une seringue et remercia les dieux que leur présumé chef Reiner ait eu une bonne idée de donner à chacun une fiole du sérum au cas où.

Elle ouvrit le sérum, et aspira son contenu avec la seringue, jetant le récipient en verre plus loin dans la ruelle, elle se redressa, planta la seringue dans le cou du jeune homme qui ne vacilla pas au contact. Elle vida le contenu de la seringue à l'intérieur de son sang et retira l'aiguille quelques seconde plus tard, rangeant l'outil dans sa poche après avoir retiré l'aiguille qu'elle jeta dans la ruelle également.

Annie dû attendre quelques secondes avant que le sérum ne fasse effet, faisant grogner l'homme quand ses dents ont reprit leur formes habituelles, suivit rapidement par les pupilles de ses yeux. Il mit quelques secondes de plus pour reprendre ses esprits et passa sa langue sur ses dents et remarqua rapidement le goût acre du sang dans sa bouche.

« Je suis désolée, par ma faute tu as perdu le contrôle. » s'excusa Annie qui se redressa davantage pour le prendre dans ses bras en remarquant son visage paralysé par la peur. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne dévoreras personne. »

« C'est moi qui devrait m'excuser Annie.. » soupira l'homme en refermant ses bras autour d'elle. « J'ai vu cet enfoiré te tirer dessus et j'ai perdu le contrôle.. Même si je savais que cela n'allait pas te tuer.. Je.. je ne sais pas j'ai pas pu me retenir.. »

Elle secoua la tête et écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, ne lui demandant pas l'autorisation pour enfouir sa langue dans sa bouche pour l'embrasser. Cela n'avait rien de sensuel vu de l'extérieur, embrasser quelqu'un qui avait du sang dans la bouche était loin d'être une expérience agréable mais il était hors de question qu'elle ne le laisse avec ce goût acre dans la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent terminer cette enquête.

Elle avait déjà dévoré un humain, une humaine en l'occurrence, lorsqu'elle est devenu un Titan Pur pour dévorer l'ancienne détentrice du Titan Féminin, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de cela mais elle se souvenait avoir eu ce goût âcre dans la bouche pendant des heures.

Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait approfondi le baiser, entourant son cou d'un bras et s'étonna d'elle même lorsque son bras chercha à passer sous son sweat noir sans qu'elle ne puisse contrôler quoi que ce soit.

Son corps brûlait, brûlait d'une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant, c'était une sensation unique et plutôt agréable. Le léger gémissement qui s'échappait des lèvres de l'homme n'arrangera rien à son état et elle se retrouva à presser son corps contre le sien, voulant soudainement plus de contact entre eux.

Elle réalisa soudainement ce qu'ils allaient faire quand l'homme posa une main sur sa taille et s'éloigna de lui à contre coeur, haletant pour reprendre son souffle, ses joues rougissantes. « Ce n'est.. ni le moment.. ni le lieu.. »

« Excuse moi.. » s'excusa l'homme en reculant, détournant le regard pour rependre son calme. « J'ai en quelque sorte perdu le contrôle. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. » soupira Annie en se levant, retirant sa veste brune. « Je suis celle qui a initié ça. » ajouta la blonde avant de tendre sa veste à l'homme. « Porte moi ça, à partir de maintenant, je suis celle qui s'occupera de ces idiots. Finissons-en. » Elle leva sa capuche blanche par dessus sa tête et le duo s'est dirigé vers l'adresse où se trouvait Carly.

* * *

Elle frappa la tête d'un homme contre un mur, l'assommant et le faisant tomber par terre inconscient. Annie continua de marcher dans la salle qui contenait de nombreux hommes qui furent plutôt étonné de son arrivée fracassante. Elle était suivit par Ray qui tenait la veste de la femme, soigneusement pliée dans ses bras.

Un homme s'approcha d'elle avec une bouteille en verre et essaya de la frapper, balayant son bras devant lui, la blonde l'évita en reculant à chaque fois puis se propulsa vers lui, balançant sa jambe dans son estomac, le faisant baver avant qu'il ne tomber inconscient par terre.

Son regard était froid, elle ne laisserait aucun d'entre eux conscient quand elle aura terminé. Elle envoya son coude dans le visage d'un autre et balança son autre jambe dans le visage d'un autre. Les faisant tomber inconscient sur le sol.

« C'est terminé ? » demanda une voix féminine du bout de la pièce, Annie se tourna vers l'origine de la voix pour voir une femme aux cheveux brun ressemblant au portrait de Carly Stratmann contre le mur en train de fumer.

La blonde retira sa capuche, dévoilant ses cheveux légèrement en désordre à cause des événements de la journée. « Tu dois être Carly Stratmann. Ton père te cherche. Nous te raccompagnons chez toi. »

La jeune femme souffla sa fumée et se tourna vers le duo avec un sourire. « Et si on buvait un coup avant ? »

* * *

Ils avaient fait la route jusqu'au bar qu'Annie et lui avait visité plus tôt dans la journée. Le rez-de-chaussé était réservé pour les clients habituels qui étaient venu boire, manger et danser sur le compte de Carly.

Ils ont donc dû monter à l'étage pour discuter, au calme, étage normalement réservé pour le personnel. Ray avait pu avoir un verre d'eau, lui permettant de se nettoyer la bouche, retirant les dernières particules de sang de sa mâchoire.

« Alors comme ça, il est mort.. » répéta Carly qui souffla sa fumait, l'air pensive. « Pauvre Kemper. »

« Quel est donc ce fameux secret que tu caches ? » demanda Annie, ses bras posés sur la table devant elle, sa veste brune sur elle, cachant ainsi la marque rouge de sang qui se trouait sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine.

« Je fabrique de la codéroïne. » avoua la femme avec un sourire.

Annie semblait plutôt étonnée de la réponse, s'attendant sûrement à un autre secret comme le fait qu'elle achetait ça à quelqu'un a bas prix pour le revendre plus cher. « C'est toi qui la fabriques ? »

« En fait, c'est plutôt facile. » se vanta la jeune femme. « On utilise les mêmes analgésiques qui sont fournis aux Brigades Spéciales. Kemper n'était qu'un dealer. Notre patron, c'était mon père. »

« Stratmann ? » s'étonna Ray en s'approchant du duo les bras croisés. Il garda le silence quelques secondes avant d'écarquiller les yeux, comprenant quelque chose. « C'est pour ça qu'il a dit que je me droguais, il connaît la nuance d'un regard de quelqu'un qui a consommé de la drogue car il est le patron de tout ce commerce. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi Ray. » ajouta la blonde. « On nous avait pourtant dit que la codéroïne était une nouvelle drogue de Mitras. »

« En effet. Quand j'ai commencé à en fabriquer, je lui ait fait promettre de ne pas en vendre à Stohess. » expliqua la femme en tournant son regard vers la fenêtre qui montrait le ciel étoilé.

« Mais il n'a pas tenu sa promesse. » conclut le jeune homme. « C'est pour ça que tu t'es mise en colère quand tu en as vu au bar. »

« Mon plan était de quitter la ville avec Kemper. » expliqua Carly avec un sourire nostalgique. « Mais il ne voulait pas recommencer une nouvelle vie dans une autre ville. Et puis, ces deux types sont arrivés. Mais si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai. Lou a dû les trahir tous tout les deux. Kemper s'est fait avoir. » Elle soupira avant de fermer un œil avec un sourire. « Dîtes, nous ne voudriez pas faire comme si nous ne m'aviez pas retrouvée ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu commencé à fabriquer de la codéroïne ? » demanda Annie, ignorant sa question.

« Mon père avait tout perdu il y a cinq ans. Il voulait juste que ses affaires reprennent. » expliqua Carly qui se leva pour descendre au rez-de-chaussé pour s'amuser une dernière fois avec ses connaissances.

Ray soupira en s'asseyant sur la chaise nouvellement libre, une main tenant son visage qui regardait le paysage. « On touche enfin au but. Plus qu'à voir Stratmann et c'est terminé. » Il leva ses bras au dessus de sa tête et bailla. « Je vais pouvoir enfin dormir correctement, Boris a décidé de passer la nuit ailleurs pour ce soir, pas de ronflement, le paradis. »

« Tu as une notion du paradis plutôt étrange. » se moqua Annie en se levant. « Je vais retourner à la caserne, je dois me changer et récupérer deux-trois trucs, attends moi ici. »

Il répondit en acquiesçant et la blonde partit en direction de la caserne. Les rues étaient calme et vide grâce à la nuit, personne n'allait lui poser de question au sujet de la tache de sang sur son sweat.

Une fois dans la caserne, ce qui a demandé une vingtaine de marche et plusieurs frayeurs en croyant entendre des pas dans les couloirs du bâtiment militaire. Elle pu enfin atteindre la salle qui contenait tout les droits de passage entre les murs. Elle en récupéra un en direction du Mur Rose qu'elle tamponna avec l'insigne de son supérieur qu'elle vola dans son bureau.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, remerciant le sommeil profond de Hitch qui ne se réveilla pas quand elle ouvrit la porte qui grinçait un peu ni quand elle se changea dans une nouvelle tenue qui ne possédait pas d'impact de balle.

Elle rangea ses affaires trempés de sang dans un sac et elle prit la route en direction du bar, pour encore une fois vingt minutes de marche, dans le silence le plus complet et dans la légère fraîcheur de la nuit dans la presque solitude la plus totale si les lumières de certaines fenêtre n'étaient pas allumés, signalant la présence de citoyens encore éveillés.

Après sa longue marches, elle put atteindre le bar, de la musique s'échappait de la porte ouverte, Ray était adossé au mur à l'extérieur du bâtiment, sûrement pour éviter de se faire voir par les gens qui étaient à l'intérieur. Personne n'aimerait voir un membre des Brigades Spéciales et surtout pas dans ce quartiers.

« Allez Carly danse avec moi ! » demanda un homme en s'approchant d'elle avec un sourire.

« Je me demande si c'est une bonne idée. » répondit la femme en gloussant, elle remarqua la blonde à l'entrée et se tourna vers les autres avec un sourire. « Désolée les gars, je dois y aller. » Elle afficha un sourire devant les visages déçu mais ils ont acquiescé en lui souhaitant bonne nuit. Elle sortit du bâtiment, regardant les deux soldats. « Vous auriez pu rentrer. »

« Les ivrognes n'auraient pas appréciés. » fit remarquer Ray en se redressant, suivant les deux femmes, quelques mètres derrières elles. Carly s'est arrêté devant une porte de service du bar, le barman est sortit avec un sac remplit d'argent.

« Il n'en restait presque plus. » s'excusa le jeune homme en donnant le sac à Carly qui le remercia en déposant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Adieu. » annonça la femme en s'éloignant, suivit par les deux soldats, la marche se faisait en silence. « Je le connais depuis longtemps. Je lui donnais l'argent que je gagnais pour qu'il le garde. »

« Tu tu utilisais cet argent pour payer des tournées aux autres ivrognes. » conclut Annie en se tournant vers la jeune femme. « Pourquoi, est-ce que tu étais si gentille avec eux ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas mais, j'ai peut-être fait ça parque qu'ils ne savaient pas qu'une fois une chose est perdue, on ne peut plus jamais la retrouver. » murmura Carly en baissant les yeux.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça. » fit remarquer Ray qui s'approcha les bras croisés, la tête dirigée vers le ciel, un petit sourire ornait son visage. « Il y a longtemps, j'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, je l'ai haïs pour ce qu'elle avait fait. » expliqua le jeune homme, tournant son regard vers Annie qui avait les yeux baissés, sûrement plongée dans ses pensées. « Pourtant, les années ont passées, et plus elles passaient, plus je me rendais compte des raisons pour lesquelles elle avait fait ça. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'accepter, à comprendre, à pardonner. Mais ces années n'ont pas été inutiles, car finalement j'ai pu la retrouver. Une chose peut-être perdue, mais on peut toujours la retrouver, il suffit juste d'un peu de temps. »

« C'est une belle façon de voir les choses. » remarqua Carly avec un sourire nostalgique sur ses lèvres. « J'espère pourvoir retrouver ce que j'ai perdu alors, j'attendrai, j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra et je garderait espoir. » Elle s'arrêta sur un petit pont et afficha un sourire en joignant ses mains devant elle. « J'ai une idée, attendez moi ici je ne serais pas longue. »

Elle s'éloigna, laissant le duo seul. Annie se pencha sur la rambarde du pont, ses avants-bras posés, ses yeux rivés sur l'eau qui coulait en dessous d'elle. Son fiancé non officiel s'est assit sur la rambarde, les jambes pendaient dans le vide. Il fixait le ciel, silencieusement, il était parsemé de quelques nuages, un léger vent frais se faisait ressentir.

« Ton père. » commença Ray, ne baissant pas les yeux, les gardant rivés sur le ciel, mais il attira son attention avec ses mots car Annie se tournait vers lui. « Il a vraiment changé ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, baissant simplement les yeux. « Je pense que oui.. Il m'a demandé de devenir, il m'a dit qu'il était désolé. Il disait que même si le monde entier était contre moi et éprouvé de la rancœur à mon égard, il serait mon seul allié. » Elle soupira, se penchant d'avantage sur ses avants-bras. « C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça alors.. alors je veux y croire. »

« Je vois. » répondit Ray en soupirant, il détestait le père d'Annie pour ce qu'il avait fait. Mais si elle croyait encore en lui, alors il essaierait de discuter avec lui, pour avoir des explications. Pour que les choses soient dites en face à face.

« Merci d'avoir attendu. » s'excusa Carly qui arrivait avec un petit sac en tissu marron dans les mains. « Tenez. C'est délicieux. »

Annie a prit le sac avec néanmoins un certain étonnement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Des donuts. » répondit la jeune femme avec un petit rire en voyant la blonde en sortir un pour l'examiner dans tout les sens.

« Je n'en ai jamais mangé. » fit remarquer la blonde qui tendit un donuts à Ray qui l'examina également.

« Il n'y en avait pas à Trost. » ajouta le soldat en prenant une bouchée, il afficha un sourire devant le goût sucré de la pâtisserie, en se tournant vers la blonde il pouvait dire qu'elle l'appréciait également au vu de la vitesse à laquelle elle mangeait.

« Prenez ça également. » indiqua Carly en posant deux bouteilles de limonade sur la rambarde du pont. Elle a sortit une cigarette qu'elle a allumé pour commencer à la fumée sans un mot. Soufflant sa fumée qui fut dispersé par le vent. « Je vais devoir faire mes adieux à cette ville. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de partir. » fit remarquer Annie en buvant une gorgée de limonade. « Il te suffit d'arrêter de fabriquer de la codéroïne. »

« J'aimerais bien, seulement.. » soupira Carly qui tapota sa cigarette pour faire tomber la centre dans l'eau en contre bas. « Si je reste avec mon père, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de l'aider à nouveau. »

Annie acquiesça et fouilla dans sa veste pour en sortir un petit papier tamponné qu'elle tendit à Carly. « Voici un laissez-passer pour le Mur Rose. Tu peux aussi le déchirer. »

La jeune femme prit le papier pour le regarder avec étonnement, elle le plia pour le ranger dans l'une de ses poches, se tournant ensuite vers les deux soldats sur sa droite. « Merci » remercia la femme qui jeta sa cigarette dans l'eau. « Mais j'y vais. » Elle se tourna vers la blonde, tendant une main par politesse. « Prenez soin de vous. »

« Il nous reste encore une dernière chose à accomplir. » répondit Annie en prenant la main dans la sienne. Elle se retira et se tourna vers le jeune homme qui se leva, sautant du bon côté du pont. « Allons voir Stratmann. »

* * *

Dire que l'ambiance était tendu était un euphémisme, le maître de maison était encore une fois assit sur le même fauteuil que ce matin, une cigarette dans la bouche un verre d'alcool. Il buvait et fumait toute la journée ?

« Ça sent bon. » fit remarquer la blonde en reniflant l'air qui empestait l'odeur de la fumée de la cigarette que l'homme fumait. « C'est une variété de tabac plutôt rare, non ? »

« Vous avez du nez. » fit remarquer l'homme avec un sourire. « Ce tabac était cultivé dans la zone du Mur Maria. Je dois être le seul à encore en avoir. » Il écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier avec un rire. « J'ai perdu tout ce qui a toujours compté pour moi. »

« C'est vous qui avez tué Kemper Boltz, n'est-ce pas ? » soupira la blonde en baissant les yeux.

L'homme sursauta en fronçant les sourcils, tournant son regard vers les deux soldats sur sa gauche. « Vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ? »

« Ce matin, vous avez reçu un message pendant que nous discutions. » fit remarquer Ray, les bras croisés. « Ça venait de Kemper. Je me trompe ? Nous l'avons vu partir à travers la fenêtre. » Le maître de maison de répondit pas, permettant à Ray de continuer. « Il vous surveillait de l'extérieur et nous a vu entrer chez vous. En voyant que les Brigades Spéciales étaient impliquées, il a eu peur et a accéléré ses plans. La lettre devait sûrement dire quelque chose comme : Viens tout de suite chez moi avec l'argent et je te rends ta fille. »

« Vous êtes alors allé chez Kemper, où vous avez discuté autour d'un verre. » continua la blonde en relevant son regard vers l'homme. « Mais quelque chose a mal tourné, et vous l'avez tué. »

Elliot ricana en ouvrant une boite qui contenait plusieurs cigarettes, il en prit une qu'il plaça entre ses lèvres. « C'est une hypothèse plutôt intéressante. »

« Nous avons trouvé ceci dans le cendrier de Kemper. » fit remarquer Ray en sortant un petit papier plié en deux, montrant au centre une cigarette identique à celle que Elliot venait de mettre dans sa bouche. « Vous êtes le seul à encore en avoir, pas vrai ? Si les Brigades Spéciales ouvrent une enquête, leur conclusion ne fera pas l'ombre d'un doute.»

L'homme soupira en allumant sa cigarette, soufflant la fumée qui propageait une odeur âcre autour de lui. « C'était un accident. Cette ordure n'avait aucune intention de me rendre ma fille. Il essayait juste de me faire boire pour me voler mon argent. »

« Cela m'est complètement égal. » grogna Annie en tournant son regard froid vers lui. « Je voudrais que vous arrêtiez de fumer. »

« Vous n'avez pas d'ordres à me donner. » répliqua l'homme avec un petit rire. « Je suis chez moi. »

« Depuis ce matin. » commença la blonde en se levant tranquillement, marchant lentement en direction du maître de maison. « Nous sommes constamment entourés par l'odeur de l'alcool et du tabac. » Elle s'approcha, prenant la cigarette, la lâchant dans le verre d'alcool sur la table. « J'en ai ma claque. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous irrite à ce point ? » demanda Elliot qui baissait les yeux sur sa cigarette à présente éteinte dans son verre d'alcool, la cendre se répandant dans le liquide ambré.

« Je ne suis pas irritée. » répondit Annie en soupirant. « Seulement fatiguée. Je veux en finir avec cette histoire. C'est tout. »

« Je suppose qu'il n'y aura pas un aussi bon tabac en prison. » soupira Elliot en se levant, tendant ses mains devant lui.

« Nous n'allons pas vous emmener en prison. » fit remarquer la blonde en se tournant vers lui. Ray se leva pour s'approcher les bras croisés.

* * *

Elliot jeta le corps de Kemper dans l'eau de la zone industrielle et Annie limita en jetant son sac qui contenait ses vêtements ensanglanté.

« Pourquoi m'aidez-vous ? » demanda Elliot en se tournant vers les deux soldats sur sa droite.

« Ne vous méprenez pas. » fit remarquer la blonde en regardant le corps de Kemper couler à cause de la pierre qu'ils avaient attaché avec une corde à son corps. « C'est pour Ray et moi que je le fais. J'ai une mission à accomplir. Et je dois la mener à bien à tout prix. »

L'homme acquiesça et le trio fit demi-tour en direction de la calèche de l'homme, il monta à l'avant tandis que les deux soldats sont montés à l'arrière en silence. Le trajet s'est fait dans le silence le plus total jusqu'à ce qu'Annie décide de parler.

« Vous avez perdu votre fille, et vous allez aussi perdre votre commerce, et cette fois, il n'y aura personne pour vous tendre la main. » fit remarquer la blonde, dos à Elliot. « Vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance. »

« Il ne pourrait pas y avoir de pires punitions.. » soupira Elliot qui donna un coup sur les rêves de ses chevaux pour qu'ils aillent plus vite.

« Pourquoi est-e que vous preniez toujours votre dîner avec votre fille ? » demanda Ray, les bras croisés, levant son regard pour voir le dos d'Elliot en face de lui.

« Pour parler de notre affaire. De la vente de codéroïne, de renseignements sur nos clients. » répondit le maître de maison. « De la quantité à produire, tous les soirs, nous parlions de notre commerde de médicaments. C'est une drôle d'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? De quel genre de chose parlez vous habituellement avec votre père. »

« De notre famille. » mentit le soldat qui détourna son regard pour observer le ciel. En réalité il ne parlait de rien vu qu'il n'avait pas de père.

« De choses futiles. » répondit Annie en soupira, détournant également son regard. _« Mes discussions avec mon père, étaient toujours les mêmes, où il faut viser pour causer des dommages efficaces à son adversaire, comment faut-il se préparer à attaquer pour mettre plus efficacement quelqu'un hors d'état de nuire, comment se battre en étant encerclé par un grand nombre de personnes. Si je répondais correctement aux questions de mon père, il me complimentait. On a continué ça pendant des années. »_

« Je vois. » répondit Elliot. « N'hésitez pas à passer me voir quand vous en aurez envie. Vous aurez droit à un bon repas. »

Annie afficha l'un de ses rares sourires et regarda l'homme par dessus son épaule. « Merci, mais il se pourrait que nous ne restions pas dans cette ville très longtemps. »

« Des projets de voyage ? » demanda Elliot avec curiosité, quittant la route des yeux quelques secondes pour regarder le duo derrière lui.

« Il se pourrait que nous puissions rentrer dans notre village natal. » répondit Ray avec un sourire.

Le trajet s'est effectué dans le silence, les maisons se sont succédé les unes après les autres et la calèche s'est arrêté devant la grille de la caserne des Brigades Spéciales de Stohess. Le duo est descendu du véhicule, se dirigeant vers le grand bâtiment le plus silencieusement possible, si l'un de leurs supérieurs remarquaient leur présence à cette heure là, ils subiraient une punition.

« Je vais m'occuper du rapport d'enquête. » indiqua Annie en se tournant vers Ray qui acquiesça en s'étirant, affichant un sourire.

« Bien. » répondit le jeune homme, s'approchant pour déposer ses lèvres sur son front. « Bonne chance pour demain. »

Elle le remercia dans un murmure et se dirigea vers le bureau des supérieurs, elle fouilla dans quelques tiroirs pour en trouver du papier à lettre ainsi qu'une plume et de l'encre. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença l'écriture de son rapport d'enquête.

« Rapport d'enquête : La jeune fille disparue, Carly Stratmann, a quitté la ville et est partie pour Mitras avec Kemper Boltz il y a trois jours. Après enquête, ils ont utilisés de faux laissez-passer ainsi que de fausses identités. Nous ne savons pas quelles sont ces fausses identités, ni qui a fabriqué ces faux laissez-passer. Une enquête plus poussée serait probablement infructueuse. Annie Leonhart et Ray Stinger. »

Elle soupira en pliant le rapport, le déposant sur la table de son supérieur et sortit de la pièce en toute discrétion, se dirigeant vers sa porte de chambre qu'elle ouvrit, elle ignora le petit grincement que cela produisait et se dirigea vers sa table en remarquant que quelque chose était posé dessus.

En se rapprochant elle remarqua que c'était broche pour cheveux en forme de rose et une petite feuille dont l'écriture était plutôt soignée. Elle amena la feuille à ses yeux pour la lire silencieusement.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es vraiment partie à la recherche de cette fugueuse ? Enfin, je m'en fiche en réalité. Quoi qu'il en soit, si tu vas à un rencard, tu devrais porter cette fleur. Ton manque de charme me donne envie de pleurer. Hitch. »

La blonde soupira en se tournant vers sa camarade de chambre qui dormait profondément, son dos tourné vers elle. Elle ne pouvait qu'entendre la légère respiration de la jeune femme. Elle rangea la broche et le papier dans un tiroir et enleva sa veste brune qu'elle posa sur le dos de sa chaise.

Elle commença à enlever toute les sangles qui recouvraient son corps, les posant un boule dans un coin de la table et tira un sac qui était caché sous son lit, elle l'ouvrit, vérifiant que toute la tenue du Bataillon d'exploration s'y trouvait, il y avait la veste et la cape verte ainsi que l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnel qu'elle avait volé dans la réserve des Brigades Spéciales. Tout était là.

Elle soupira de soulagement que Hitch n'ait pas fouillé dans ses affaires et referma le sac, pour le poser sur son bureau en attendant qu'elle réunisse toute ses affaires pour prendre une douche. Elle récupéra le sac au passage et sortit de la chambre, se dirigeant vers la salle de pied, pied nu pour faire le moins de bruit possible.

Annie entra dans la pièce en question, posant toute ses affaires dans un coin et se déshabilla, mettant ses affaires salles dans le panier qui correspondait à sa chambre et à celle de Hitch pour les envoyer à laver. Elle entra dans l'une des nombreuses cabines vide et retira l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux dans son chignon habituelle.

L'eau froide coula sur son corps, la faisant frissonner. Elle commença à se savonner en silence, repensant à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à son père. Elle devait rentrer, peu importe le prix. Elle lui avait promit. Demain elle récupérerait Eren Jäger et rentrerait à la maison.

Après une dizaine de minute, elle sortit de la cabine, se sécha rapidement et enfila ses vêtements pour la nuit avec un soupire. Elle récupéra le sac qui contenait les vêtements du Bataillon d'exploration et sortit de la salle de bain commune à toute les filles et se dirigea en direction de sa chambre.

Elle tourna sur la droite au premier carrefour, sachant parfaitement que le dortoir des filles était tout droit et non à droite. Elle s'avança dans la partie du bâtiment destiné aux hommes et s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle connaissait bien.

Elle l'ouvrit lentement, se rappelant que Boris n'était pas là ce soir comme l'avait indiqué Ray plus tôt dans la journée et referma la porte derrière elle, déposant le sac dans un coin de la pièce.

Le léger ronflement lui indiqua qu'il dormait, elle s'approcha du lit inférieur et monta dessus, le nouveau poids le réveilla, il frotta ses yeux et leva son regard pour la blonde qui l'enjambait, assise près de son torse, les mains à plat dessus, son corps était légèrement penché en avant à cause du lit supérieur qui l'empêchait de s'asseoir correctement.

« Annie.. ? » appela le jeune homme en frottant ses yeux encore une fois, vérifiant qu'il ne rêvait pas, sa seule réponse fut des lèvres sur ses siennes, le faisant écarquillés les yeux devant la douceur et la tendresse qu'elle utilisait pour l'embrasser.

Ses yeux étaient remplie d'une passion qu'il n'avait vu qu'une fois jusqu'à maintenant, c'était la même qui avait remplie ses yeux, plus tôt dans la journée quand ils se sont embrassés. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait ce qu'elle voulait là actuellement, mais il ne voulait pas le faire si elle se forçait.

Il tenta de s'éloigner d'elle pour lui parler, mais la jeune femme ne le laissa pas faire, se penchant d'avantage sur lui, sa poitrine touchant ainsi la sienne, elle frotta expérimentalement ses hanches sur les siennes, et fut plutôt heureuse t'entendre un gémissement venant de la gorge de l'homme qui levait enfin les mains pour la toucher.

Demain elle allait se battre contre un régiment entier de soldat entraîné pour combattre des Titans, elle risquait sa vie pour capturé Eren. Et si elle devait mourir demain, elle souhaitait l'avoir fait au moins une fois. Son corps avait réclamé toute la journée se contact entre eux.

La bague autour de la chaînette pendait entre les deux soldats, elle avait été caché toute la journée, évitant les regards, mais elle était seule avec lui à présent. Il n'y avait aucune raison de la cacher. Elle allait accomplir sa mission, car c'était la raison même qui la poussait à se lever le matin pour jouer au soldat, pour chercher des informations sur le Titan Originel.

La douleur avait rapidement laissé la place au plaisir cette nuit là, pour une nuit, pour seulement quelques heures elle voulait tout oublié, elle ne voulait plus être la Guerrière de Mahr qui devait remplir sa mission. Elle voulait juste être Annie Leonhart et voulait juste montrer à Ray à quelle point elle l'aimait et à quelle point il était important pour elle.

Elle n'avait jamais été doué pour dire ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne lui avait jamais expliqué pourquoi il était important, et elle était persuadé qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le faire. Mais si son corps pouvait lui faire comprendre alors elle ferait tout ce qu'il faudra faire.

Le voir lui tendre une bague a été et sera son plus beau souvenir sur l'île. Peu importe le résultat de la mission de demain, ils rentreront, quoi qu'ils arrivent. Mais pour l'instant, elle a laissé sa mission de côté pour se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

« Ray, je t'aime. » murmura la blonde, un sourire sincère orna ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui caressait aussi doucement que possible la joue. Elle haleta presque en remarquant au plus profond de ses yeux, une très légère nuance de vert, cela ne dura que quelques secondes, mais cela avait été suffisant pour elle.

« Moi aussi, Annie. » répondit le jeune homme, maintenant au dessus d'elle, se penchant pour l'embrasser et continua là où ils s'étaient arrêtés.


	13. Chapitre 13

Ils étaient partit tôt ce matin, les cloches avaient résonné dans tout le District de Karanes, indiquant le départ du Bataillon d'exploration pour la 57e expédition hors des murs, elle avait pour but de créer une route de ravitaillement.

Après presque une demi-heure de course, le commandant Erwin Smith a ordonné le déploiement de la formation à longue distance. C'est une formation très écartée, de forme semi-circulaire à l'avant, où chacun est séparé à une telle distance qu'il peut voir dans les quatre direction. Cela permet d'élargir au maximum le périmètre de détection des ennemis.

Ce sont les soldats des premières lignes qui entreront la plupart du temps en contact avec les Titans. Au moindre Titan en vue, ils enverront un signal de fumée rouge. Quand les soldats verront ces fumées, ce sera à leur tour d'en faire de même, afin d'avertir les autres. De cette façon, le commandant Erwin qui dirige la formation connaîtra la position de la menace en un minimum de temps. Ensuite il enverra un signal de fumée verte pour indiquer à toute la formation la direction dans laquelle aller.

Pour que tout le monde dans la formation soit au courant de la nouvelle direction, tout le monde tirera son propre signal vert tout en prenant leur nouvelle trajectoire. Cette tactique permet d'avancer jusqu'à la destination tout en évitant les Titans. La majorité des Titans ne font pas le poids face à un cheval sur de longues distances. Quand un Titan dévient fatigué, ses mouvements deviennent de moins en moins vifs, même si cela varie entre les individus.

Cependant tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu, il y a aussi des Titans qui courent plus vite qu'un cheval sur de courtes distances. Il est également possible que l'ennemi ne puisse être détecté que trop tardivement, du fait des particularités des zones ou des obstacles. Il y a aussi des cas où les Titans se retrouvent à l'intérieur même de la formation, ce qui risque de briser l'harmonie de cette dernière, voire même la détruire complètement, si cela arrivait, les conséquences seraient désastreuses.

Armin déglutit en voyant le signal rouge venant de la gauche, un Titan semblait être passé entre les mailles du filets de l'unité de détection. Mais il avait confiance, les soldats étaient très bien entraîner et pouvait s'occuper facilement d'un Titan.

En tournant son regard sur le flan droit, il haleta, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant une fumée noire qui s'élevait dans le ciel loin à l'Est. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : un déviant. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et tira un fumigène noir pour faire passer l'information.

« Bon sang. » grogna un soldat qui portait un bandana sur ses cheveux. « J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix. Seith vise la nuque ! Je vais arrêter cet enfoiré ! »

« Bien chef ! » répondit le soldat en question qui sauta de son cheval pour commencer à tourner autour du Titan.

« Si moi je n'arrive pas à faire ce que j'ai enseigné aux recrues, alors qui le fera ?! » cria l'homme au bandana en sautant de son cheval. « Celui devant c'est Armin ! Je préfère éviter aux petits jeunes de se frotter au Titans pour l'instant. » Avec un cri il lança ses câbles dans le talon du Titan, et se propulsa vers lui, découpant son talon avec précision, le faisant basculer sur le côté, exposant sa nuque. « Maintenant Seith ! »

« Je l'ai chef Ness ! » répondit Seith en envoyant ses harpons dans la nuque du géant, tranchant son point faible dans un arc de cercle parfait. L'homme se posa sur le sol, remontant sur son cheval, légèrement tremblant d'avoir réussit à tuer un Titan.

Ness se redressa avec un sourire et tourna la tête vers son cheval qui revenait vers lui, il le félicita en tapotant sa nuque et monta sur la selle pour repartir se remettre dans la formation. Alors qu'il était sur le point de repartir, un bruit attira son attention, il se tourna pour voir une nouvelle colonne du fumée noire qui s'élevait depuis le flanc droit.

« Encore ? » grogna Ness. « Mais ils foutent quoi sur le flanc droit au juste ? »

« Si ce Titan arrive ici, en les ignorant alors, c'est que ça doit être encore un déviant. » fit remarquer Seith en voyant l'ombre du Titan se dessiner au loin.

« Allez y'a pas le choix, Seith on remet ça ! » annonça Ness en dégainant ses épées pour la seconde fois.

« Oui chef ! » répondit le jeune homme qui suivit l'homme qui partait élançait son cheval pour suivre la formation, laissant le Titan s'approcher d'eux par lui-même.

_« N'empêche, deux d'affilée, tu parles de malchance. »_ grogna mentalement Ness. _« Et pour couronner le tout, ça semble être un Titan de 14 mètres, ça sent vraiment les embrouilles. »_

« C'est quoi ça ?! » cria Armin pour lui même en tirant un fumigène noir pour faire passer encore une fois l'information d'un deuxième déviant. « Il est bien trop rapide ! Si ça continue le chef Ness et Seith vont.. »

Le blond se tourna pour voir le Titan de 14 mètres courir entre le chef Ness et Seith, les ignorant totalement, il semblait être plus attiré par quelque chose, et ce quelque chose semblait être lui. Il déglutit en remarquant avec effrois que ce Titan avait des formes féminines, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, elle avait de courts cheveux blonds qui lui arrivait au cou et des yeux couleur ciel.

Son corps était principalement composé de muscles exposés comme le Titan Colossal bien que ses doigts semblait être fait d'os. Il n'y avait que très peu de peau sur son corps.

« Le Titan fonce vers Armin ! » cria Ness avec surprise, il se tourna vers Seith pour lu ifaire signe. « Nous devons à tout prix l'arrêter ! Seith avec moi ! »

« Oui chef ! » répondit le jeune homme.

Les deux soldats ont sautés de leurs chevaux, envoyant tout les deux leurs câbles en direction de la nuque de la créature, Ness depuis la droite et Seith depuis la gauche. Il se sont propulsés vers le Titan, utilisant un peu de gaz et ce dernier ne s'arrêta pas de courir, se contentant de lever un bras pour attraper Seith en plein vole, l'écrasant dans sa paume et d'attraper le câble de Ness avec brutalité.

Le Titan lâcha le cadavre de Seith qui tomba au sol, mort et il balança Ness contre le sol en utilisant son câble. Il lâcha ensuite le câble métallique pour continuer sa course en direction d'Armin.

«Non.. » murmura Armin pour lui même, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. « C'est pas une déviante ! Chef Ness ! Dîtes-moi ! Dites-moi je dois faire ! » demanda le blond à personne en particulier, il devait fuir, le plus loin possible s'il voulait survivre. « Elle n'est pas normale, ce n'est pas une déviante non plus ! Cette chose n'est ni l'un ni l'autre ! Elle est intelligente ! Comme le Titan Colossal ! Comme le Titan Cuirassé ! Elle est comme Eren ! C'est une humaine dans la peau d'un Titan ! Elle va me tuer comme elle l'a fait avec les autres ! »

Il haleta, il ne savait pas quoi faire, il pouvait sentir le sol trembler à un rythme régulier au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait. Son cheval semblait aussi effrayé que lui, essayant de galoper plus vite que possible.

« Sauve toi ! » cria le blond en lâchant les rênes du cheval de secours qu'il tenait depuis tout à l'heure.

L'animal s'est déporté sur la gauche, évitant le pied du Titan de justesse. Armin leva soudainement les yeux quand une ombre le recouvrit, il pouvait voir le pied du Titan juste au dessus de lui, et il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le géant frappa le sol devant lui durement, le faisant tomber de sa monture.

Il roula sur le côté sur quelques mètres avant de se mettre à genoux, grognant de douleur mais ne bougeant pas. Il s'arrêta quand il n'entendait plus le bruit de ses pas, signalant que le Titan s'était arrêté. Une grande ombre passa au dessus de lui et quand il leva les yeux, la main du Titan souleva doucement sa capuche pour voir son visage.

Une fois qu'elle a vu son visage, elle s'est relevé pour continuer sa route en direction du centre de la formation. Armin est resté immobile, pétrifié par la peur et l'étonnement.

« Elle ne m'a.. pas tué ? » murmura la blonde pour lui-même. « Que vient-il de se passer ? Elle a agrippé ma capuche et.. Mon visage.. ? Elle voulait voir mon visage.. ? »

Des bruits de sabots se sont fait entendre ainsi que quelqu'un qui criait son nom, le jeune homme se retourna pour voir Reiner arriver, tenant les rênes de son cheval qui avait pu s'enfuir. Il s'arrêta à côté de lui, une expression soulagé étirait ses traits.

« Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? Tu n'as aucune chance de survivre en dehors des murs si tu n'es pas à cheval ! » cria le grand blond en tendant les rênes à Armin. « Dépêche-toi ! J'ai vu le signal qui alerte de l'apparition d'un déviant, c'est donc elle qui a foutu tout ce bordel ? »

« Ce n'est pas une déviante ! C'est un humain dans un corps de Titan ! » s'exclama Armin qui monta sur le dos de son cheval pour partir à la poursuite du Titan étrange. « Attends une seconde ! Je n'ai pas encore tiré le signal d'avertissement ! Je dois prévenir les autres de l'urgence de la situation ! »

« Attends ! » coupa le grand blond en montrant Jean derrière eux ainsi que la colonne de fumée noire qui s'élevait au dessus de lui. « On dirait que Jean vient juste de s'en charger. »

Jean rattrapa le duo et regarda avec horreur le flanc droit et les dizaines de fumées rouge et noires qui s'élevaient dans le ciel. « Des signaux provenant du flanc droit de la formation?! Ils ont subi une attaque sévère et ne peuvent plus poursuivre l'opération ?! Il semble que nous avons partiellement perdu notre équipe de détection postée sur le flanc droit ! Il y en a un bon nombre qui sont capables de courir vite ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils doivent se faire repousser au moment où nous parlons, mais nous n'avons désormais plus les moyens de les détecter ! »

« Elle venait du flanc droit ! » finit remarquer Armin en criant pour que l'on puisse l'entendre à travers le vent. « Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, se pourrait-il que ce soit elle qui ait rassemblé et ramené les Titans ici ? »

« Elle ? » répéta Jean avec un froncement de sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qu'un Titan fout ici.. ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un Déviant ? »

« Non.. Elle n'est pas une déviante.. » répondit le plus intelligent du trio. « C'est un gumain dans le corps d'un Titan, un humain qui a la même capacité qu'Eren. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? » grogna Jean avec surprise, quelqu'un qui possède les mêmes capacités de transformation qu'Eren ? Est-ce même réellement possible ?

« Armin, qu'est-ce-qui te fait penser ça ? » demanda Reiner en déglutissant, Armin était trop intelligent, cela était dangereux.

« Tout ce que font les Titans, c'est dévorer les humains. Ce qui entraîne leur mort bien sûr, pour autant le fait de tuer n'est pas un objectif en soi pour eux. Mais ce Titan Féminin a massacré notre chef en visant précisément ses organes vitaux. Elle ne l'a pas tué dans le but de le manger, mais bien pour le tuer. La nature de son comportement la différencie des autres Titans. » Armin soupira en ramenant son regard sur le Titan féminin en question. « Je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a mené les autres Titans quand le Titan Colossal et le Titan Cuirassé ont détruit le mur. Son objectif est constant, il consiste à attaquer l'humanité. Non.. J'ai le sentiment qu'elle cherche quelqu'un, et si je ne me trompe pas ? Alors celui qu'elle cherche est sans aucun doute, Eren. »

« Eren ? » s'étonna Reiner en grognant. « Mais l'escouade de Livaï dont Eren fait partie, n'était-elle pas censée se trouver sur le flanc droit de la formation du côté d'où elle est arrivée ? »

« Le flanc droit tu dis ? » demanda Jean avec un froncement de sourcil. « Sur le plan de formation que j'ai reçu, Eren devait être stationné en retrait sur le flanc gauche. »

« Eh bien, selon ma copie du plan, il était supposé être en première ligne sur le flanc droit. Mais c'est dur à croire que quelqu'un d'aussi important soit placé en première ligne. »

« Alors.. où est Eren ? » demanda Reiner, espérant que l'intelligence d'Armin pouvait aider, si il lui donnait la bonne direction, il pourrait signaler à Annie la position de la cible.

« Si ma supposition est bonne, il devrait être à la position la plus sûre de la formation, qui est je pense, au centre vers l'arrière. » répondit Armin en baissant les yeux.

« Armin ! Nous n'avons pas le temps de réfléchir à ce genre de chose pour le moment ! » gronda Jean en ramenant son regard sur le Titan Féminin. « Si le groupe de commandement ordonne une retraite une fois qu'ils auront vu le signal, la formation devrait pouvoir éviter les Titans sur notre flanc droit. Néanmoins, si ce Titan féminin est aussi dangereuse que le Titan Colossal et le Titan Cuirassé, nous n'avons aucun moyen de communiquer une information aussi complexe avec de simples signaux de fumée. Et si elle parvint à écraser le groupe de commandement avant qu'il ait pu apercevoir le signal du flanc droit, la formation sera brisée et tout le monde mourra. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sous entends ? » demanda Reiner, ayant déjà une petite idée mais voulant confirmer son hypothèse.

« Pour faire simple, à cette distance nous pourrons encore attirer son attention sur nous. Nous pouvons donc gagner du temps jusqu'à ce que le signal de retraite soit donné, Enfin probablement.. Quelque chose dans le genre en tout cas.. » expliqua Jean en déglutissant.

« Elle possède une réelle intelligence tu sais. » prévint Armin, un regard grave sur son visage. « Pour elle, nous sommes rien de plus que des mouches, qu'elle peut aplatir d'un simple mouvement de la main. »

« Sérieusement ? » demanda le jeune homme en ricanant. « C'est terrifiant. »

« Es-tu vraiment Jean ? » demanda Reiner avec un faux sourire sur le visage. « Le Jean que je connais est le genre de gars qui ne pense qu'à lui-même et jamais aux autres. »

« C'est vachement méchant mec.. sérieusement.. » ricana encore une fois Jean en baissant les yeux. « C'est juste que.. je ne eux vraiment pas connaître une fin pitoyable. Avec quelqu'un brûlant mes os sans même savoir à qui ils appartiennent. Je sais ce que je dois faire maintenant ! C'est le travail que nous avons choisi ! Donc filez-moi un coup de main, les gars! »

Le duo a acquiescé et Armin a enfilé sa capuche avant de se tourner vers les deux autres. « Couvez-vous la tête avec votre capuche ! Autant que possible ! De façon à ce qu'elle ne voit pas votre visage ! Tant qu'elle ne sera pas certaine de notre identité, elle fera attention à ne pas nous tuer ! »

« Je vois.. » soupira Reiner en mettant sa capuche. « Elle n'aura pas d'autre choix puisque l'un d'entre nous pourrait être Eren, et qu'elle ne souhaite pas le tuer. C'est une bonne chose pour nous. Espérons également que sa vue soit terriblement mauvaise. »

« Armin, tu sais, je pensais que ta façon d'être tout dévoué à Eren était vraiment naze. » avoua Jean avec un petit rire, mettant également sa capuche. « Mais en même temps, je te considérais aussi comme étant un camarade compétent. »

Armin le remercia dans un murmure, pas réellement sûr de savoir si c'était ou non un compliment et le trio s'est précipité à la poursuite du Titan féminin, dont le pas était plus lent qu'auparavant, rendant la chose plus simple.

_« Son pas est beaucoup plus lent que lorsqu'elle est apparue, fatiguée peut-être ? »_ supposa mentalement Armin. _« Si elle reprend cette foulée délirante une fois de plus, ce sera trop tard. Nous devons agir tout de suite, si nous voulons tenter quelque chose, il nous faut le faite maintenant ! »_

Armin fut ramené à la réalité quand il remarqua que le Titan féminin se déplaçait dans sa direction, il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que son poing s'enfonça dans le sol, devant lui, sa monture percuta le membre du Titan et Armin fut propulsé en avant, roulant sur plusieurs mètres, détruisant son équipement tridimensionnel au passage et enlevant sa capuche, montrant son visage.

« ARMIN ! » hurla Jean en se précipitant vers le dos du Titan, il lança ses câbles au niveau de son côté droit et se précipita vers elle. « La précision de ses mouvements est au-delà de ce qu'un Titan normal pourra jamais réaliser ! » s'exclama le jeune homme mentalement en évitant de justesse un coup de poing qui venait dans sa direction quand elle balaya son bras vers lui.

Il envoya son autre câble dans sa cuisse droite, évitant un second coup de justesse et se retrouva de l'autre côté de son corps, exposant sa nuque, il se préparait à lancer ses câbles pour la tuer mais écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'elle posa une main sur sa nuque, protégeant son point faible.

« Putain ! Je ne peux plus lui échapper maintenant ! Et je ne vais pas non plus être capable d'en venir à bout ! » grogna le jeune homme. « J'ai esquivé le coup précédent par pure chance, mais là.. C'est terminé, je vais mourir ! Lorsqu'elle attrapera mon câble, je serai cuit ! »

« JEAN ! » hurla Armin en se redressant, ignorant la douleur qui parcourait son corps. « « TU DOIS LE VENGER ! LE TYPE DU FLANC DROIT QUI ÉTAIT PRESSÉ DE MOURIR EST VRAIMENT PORT RAPIDEMENT POUR LE COUP ! VENGE-LE ! ELLE L'A TUÉ ! »

_« __Il a fini par atteindre ses limites et il a craqué ?! » _grogna Jean avec étonnement en baissant les yeux sur le blond pendant qu'il était dans les airs. _« Fait chier, pas maintenant ! »_ Il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers lui mais remarqua soudainement que le Titan féminin s'est arrêté de bougé. _« Elle s'est soudainement immobilisée. J'ignore pourquoi mais ça m'a sauvé la vie.. »_

« ELLE A MARCHE SUR MON MEILLEUR AMI ET L'A ÉCRASÉ ! » continua de hurler Armin. « JE L'AI VU COLLÉ SOUS SON PIED ! »

« Putain Annie, te laisse pas avoir par ça ! » murmura Reiner pour lui même en se précipitant vers elle, envoyant ses câbles sur sa nuque. _« Je vais te montrer où se trouve Eren ! »_

« Reiner ! » cria Jean avec surprise en voyant le jeune homme envoyer ses câbles dans la nuque du Titan. _« Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique à foncer droit sur sa nuque ?! Non ! Ça pourrait marcher ! Elle est distraite par Armin pour l'instant ! Si on frappe maintenant ça pourrait- »_

Il s'arrêta pour écarquiller les yeux quand le Titan féminin baissa les yeux sur Reiner pour l'attraper sans effort avec une main, l'enfermant dans sa prise, coupant presque la respiration du blond qui leva son regard vers les yeux couleur azur, il donna un coup de tête en direction de la direction dans laquelle se trouvait Eren, faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer et haleta quand elle resserra légèrement sa prise.

Le grand blond grogna en tournoya, coupant ses doigts, ce qui lui permit de s'enfuir pendant que la blonde regardait sa main sans un mot. Il envoya ses câbles dans l'une de ses omoplates et se dirigea vers le petit blond dans un mouvement de balancier. Une fois au sol, il l'attrapa sans effort pour courir.

« Je trouve qu'on a gagné suffisamment de temps comme ça ! » cria le grand blond en voyant Annie se relever. « Maintenant on doit vraiment détaler d'ici en vitesse. Si elle ne compte pas nous nous bouffer elle ne va pas s'emmerder à nous poursuivre ! »

_« __Reiner est un vrai phénomène. »_ remarqua Jean en déglutissant._ « Mikasa étant la plus forte, j'avais presque oublié que Reiner aussi sortait du lot, et qu'il était un mec sur qui l'on pouvait compter. »_

« Regarde ça ! » cria le grand blond. «Cette foutue femme géante fait dans son froc et bat en retraite ! »

_« __Comment.. ? » Pourquoi.. ? » _s'exclama Armin avec horreur en voyant la blonde faire demi-tour. _« C'est par là-bas que se trouve l'arrière garde de la formation, l'endroit où se situe Eren !_

* * *

« Dans quel état est ton équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnel, Armin ? » demanda Reiner en attachant des bandages autour du front du jeune homme.

« Dans un meilleur état que prévu, la boucle semble s'être ouverte correctement, il ne s'est donc pas cassé. » répondit Armin qui pouvait entendre Jean sifflet pour la dixième fois pour que les chevaux reviennent mais en vain.

« Je vois, c'est bon à entendre. Mais tout de même, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Nous n'avons qu'un seul cheval. » grogna le grand blond. « Si le cheval de Jean revient nous devrions nous débrouiller pour partir tout les trois mais.. »

_« __Merde, pourquoi.. ? »_ demanda Jean en sifflant encore une fois._ « Pourquoi le cheval de Reiner est-il revenu alors que le mien n'est même pas à portée de vue ? Il ne faudrait vraiment pas que l'on s'attarde ici plus longtemps. Dans le pire scénarios l'un de nous devra être laissé derrière. Si on arrivait là comment décider qui devra rester ? » _Il se tourna vers le duo derrière lui en déglutissant. _« Armin qui est blessé ? Ou Reiner le grand et lourd qui fait l'équivalent du poids de deux personnes pour un cheval ? Ou alors.. est-ce moi qui vais devoir aller chercher mon cheval à pied ? Fait chier.. et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que c'est la seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser en ce moment ! Je suis un vrai connard, nous venons d'échapper de justesse à la mort mais malgré ça je continue d'avoir ce genre de pensée ! »_

« Armin ! Armin ! » appela Reiner en secouant son épaule, faisant sursauter le jeune homme. « Armin tu peux m'entendre ?! Tu es toujours dans les vapes ? »

« Oui.. je suis encore un peu confus.. » répondit le jeune homme en se levant.

« Je vois.. » soupira Reiner avant de se lever pour regarder le duo avec un air grave. « Le choix est difficile, mais il est temps de le faire. Il semble que l'un d'entre nous doive rester derrière.. »

« Attends une seconde.. » coupa Armin quand qu'un blanc ne s'installe entre eux. « Avant d'en arriver là, essayons d'abord de tirer une fusée de détresse. Si la formation se déplace toujours en ligne droite, alors la troisième et quatrième ligne ne devrait pas passer loin de nous. »

Jean acquiesça et tira une fusée de détresse qui s'éleva dans le ciel. « Voilà pour le signal d'urgence. Mais je doute que cela nous permette de communiquer la nature du merdier dans lequel nous sommes. »

« Armin. » appela Reiner en prenant les rênes de son cheval. « On n'attendra que trois minutes. Nous devons prendre une décision avant. »

« Je vais rester. » décida le petit blond avant que les deux autres puissent parler. »

« Attends Armin ! » cria Jean en secouant ses bras devant lui.

« En échange, j'aimerais que vous relayez un message de ma part. » demanda Armin en déglutissant, il devait absolument parler au Commandant Erwin. « Seulement au Commandant Erwin si possible.. »

« Ce ne sera pas la peine ! » cria Jean en montrant au loin un soldat qui s'approchait avec les rênes de deux chevaux dans ses mains. « Tu vas pouvoir lui dire ce que tu veux en personne! On dirait que quelqu'un vient vers nous ! Et cette personne a deux chevaux de rechange avec elle ! » Une fois que la personne s'était assez rapproché, il pouvait distinguer son visage, il afficha un grand sourire en voyant la petite blonde s'approcher. « Christa ! »

« Les gars ! » cria Christa avec un soupir de soulagement « Dépêchez vous de monter en selle ! Le flanc droit à de sérieux pro- »

« Ouais, on le sait déjà ! » coupa Jean s'approchant d'un cheval. « Tu nous sauves là ! » Il remarqua le cheval et laissa échapper un cri d'étonnement. « HEIN ?! Mais ce ne serait pas mon cheval ?!

« Le pauvre était tellement effrayé qu'il a couru jusqu'à l'endroit où je me trouvais. Vous vous êtes battus avec un Titans ? » demanda la blonde avant de tourner rapidement son regard sur le bandage d'Armin. « Armin, tu es blessé ? Es-tu sûr que ça va ? »

« Oui.. » répondit le jeune homme. « Je vais bien.. enfin. plus ou moins.. »

« Je suis heureux que tu aies décidé de faire un détour et de vérifier quand tu as vu notre signal de détresse. » soupira Reiner avec un sourire alors que le groupe se remettait à galoper.

« Eh bien, j'étais à côté de toute façon, sans compter que j'avais le rendort inattendu du cheval de Jean.. » répondit la fille avec un sourire.

« Les chevaux semblent t'apprécier, tu as une sorte d'aura vertueuse tu sais. » complimenta le grand blond en se tournant vers elle. « Nous avons échapper à une mort certaine grâce à toi. »

« Je suis heureuse. » avoua la blonde en se tournant vers les garçons, une soudaine aura doré l'entourant, la faisant ressembler à une déesse. « Je suis tellement heureuse, le pire n'est pas arrivé.. »

_« __Elle est envoyée par dieu.. » _admira Armin avec étonnement.

_« __Une déesse. »_ s'exclama Jean

_« __Je veux l'épouser.. »_ pensa Reiner avec un sourire idiot sur le visage.

« Maintenant, rejoignons la formation ! » s'exclama la petite blonde.

« Nous devons retourner rapidement dans la formation. Le signal de retraite pourrait être donné à n'importe quel moment. » fit remarquer Jean. « Le groupe de commandement est hors de danger étant donné que pour une certaine raison, elle est partie dans la direction opposée. »

« Elle ? » demanda Christa en fronçant les sourcils.

« Ça ne fait même pas une heure que nous avons passé le Mur, je n'aurais jamais pensé que nous rentrerions après nous être à peine aventurés à l'extérieur. » grogna Jean. « Les perspectives actuelles se révèlent plus sombres que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer.. »

Le jeune homme leva la tête pour remarquer de nombreux signaux de fumée vert, indiquant une nouvelle direction.

« Qu-quoi ?! Des signaux verts ? » s'exclama Jean de surprise. « Mais ce n'est pas le signal de repli.. La formation change seulement de direction.. alors la mission continue ?! »

« Mais tous les soldats sont censés avoir la liberté de décider d'arrêter une opération s'ils jugent qu'elle n'est plus réalisable. » fit remarquer Reiner. « Si pourrait-il que le signal de soit pas parvenu jusqu'au groupe de commandement. »

« Qu'ils le sachent ou non.. Dans la situation actuelle, nous n'avons qu'une seule option. » déclara Armin qui leva son pistolet pour tirer un fumigène vert dans la nouvelle direction. « Nous devons suivre les ordres. »

* * *

« Oruo, envoie le signal. » ordonna Livaï en se tournant vers l'homme en question, un homme de moyenne taille avec de courts cheveux blonds sur le dessus de sa tête et bruns rasés sur les côtés.

« Compris, Capitaine ! » répondit l'homme en tirant le signal.

_« C'est comme s'il n'y avait aucun Titan dans les environs alors que nous sommes à l'extérieur des murs.. »_ remarqua Eren en regardant autour de lui. _« Est-ce parce qu'il s'agit de la position la plus sûre de la formation ? Ici, à cette position, on a l'impression que tout se déroule tranquillement, mais comment se passent réellement les choses ? Il y a forcément des victimes en ce moment parmi les soldats de la première ligne.. »_

« J'ai un message ! » hurla un soldat qui s'approcha du groupe, un regard grave sur le visage. « L'équipe de détection du flanc droit à été décimée ! La détection d'ennemis sur ce flanc est fortement compromise ! S'il vous plaît, relayez ce message aux équipes situés sur votre gauche ! »

« Tu as entendu, Petra ? » demanda Livaï en se tournant vers une jeune femme aux cheveux roux. « Vas-y. »

« Oui, Capitaine ! » répondit Petra qui s'éloigna en direction des équipes situées sur la gauche.

_« Le flanc droit ? » _répéta Eren en déglutissant. _« N'est-ce pas là qu'Armin est supposé se trouver ? Mais Armin et les autres recrues sont situés plus près du centre, des Titans pourraient difficilement arriver aussi loin. »_

« Un fumigène noir à l'arrière ! » cria Oruo en regardant derrière lui pour voir plusieurs fumigène noir qui s'envolaient dans le ciel.

« Une déviante est apparue ? » demanda Eren en criant. Il sortit son pistolet et relaya l'information en tirant également un fumigène noir. _« Pour qu'un Titan, se soit engouffré aussi loin.. Je me demande si ceux qui ont tiré ce signal, sont en train de le combattre en ce moment même. »_

* * *

Annie continua de courir, se retrouvant dans un petit village avec un moulin, un groupe de quatre soldats l'avaient entourés, un de chaque côté. L'un d'entre eux envoya ses câbles dans le moulin tandis que celui de devant se retournait vers elle, pointant son pistolet vers son visage.

« Viens ici foutu monstre ! » cria le soldat en tirant un fumigène noir qu'elle évita en penchant sa tête sur un côté. « Maintenant ! »

Les trois autres soldats se sont précipités vers elle, deux d'entre eux ont envoyés leurs câbles dans ses talons tandis que le dernier envoya les siens dans le bas de son dos, une attaque sur trois points, impossible à éviter pour un Titan basique, mais elle n'était en rien un Titan comme les autres.

Elle attrapa le câble dans le bas de son dos, étonnant tout le monde autour d'elle et afficha un petit sourire sadique pendant qu'elle sautait dans les airs, surprenant les soldats qui pendaient aux câbles. Elle est retombé, écrasant l'un des deux soldats qui avaient visé son talon avec son pied et écrasa le second contre une maison.

Elle a soupiré, baissant ses yeux sur l'unique soldat encore vivant qui pendait au câble qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite.

« L-Laisse.. Laisse-moi partir ! » cria le soldat en remuant son épée devant lui dans un espoir futile qu'elle le laisse.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de faire tourner le câble dans sa comme un petit ventilateur, le sang giclait parfois à cause de la vitesse à laquelle elle le faisait, tuant sûrement l'homme dans une douleur horrible. Elle a marché en direction du dernier soldat, un petit sourire sur le visage, dieu elle adorait cette sensation de puissance qui coulait dans ses veines.

Ils étaient de misérables petits moucherons devant elle, suppliant pour qu'elle les laisse vivre, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'elle le fasse. Ils se dressaient sur son chemin. Elle ne les laisserait pas vivre. Elle lâcha finalement son jouer, tombant derrière elle, produisant un bruit horrible de chair qui rencontra le sol et remarqua le soldat qui s'enfuyait au galop.

« Relayez l'apparition de ce Titan extraordinaire est d'une priorité absolue ! » hurla le soldat pour lui même en déglutissant « Je dois mettre les autres au courant le plus vite possible ou- »

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que l'un des pieds d'Annie rencontre sa monture, l'envoyant avec son maître dans les airs comme un ballon de football. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle venait de prendre du plaisir à tuer ces soldats ? Elle écarquilla les yeux devant la réalisation, elle s'était laissé contrôler par la puissance du Titan qui coulait dans ses veines, elle devait se reprendre.

« Une déviante ? » demanda un soldat qui remarqua le soldat et le cheval venant d'être propulsé en direction du ciel.

« Elle est déjà arrivée aussi loin.. » remarqua un autre en déglutissant.

« On l'élimine ! » cria le chef du groupe. « Ne la laissez pas avancer plus loin ! »

* * *

« Capitaine ! Capitaine Livaï ! » cria Eren pour attirer son attention.

« Quoi ? » répondit finalement l'homme au cheveux noirs en soupirant.

« Quoi ? Bon sang, nous sommes dans la forêt Capitaine ! » s'exclama le jeune homme. « Il sera impossible de détecter l'ennemi si nous sommes la seule rangée de la formation à entrer dans la forêt ! Et en plus, je crois avoir vu quelque chose approcher sur notre droite ! Comment sommes-nous supposés éviter les Titans et protéger les chariots dans ces conditions ?! »

« Arrête de gueuler des évidences tu veux. » soupira Livaï, gardant les yeux rivés droit devant lui. « C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche que nous ne pouvons pas faire tout cela. »

« Hein ?! » s'exclama le garçon. « M-Mais pourquoi ?! Comment les choses en sont-elles- »

« Commence déjà par jeter un œil autour de toi. » grogna Livaï. « Ces foutus arbres immenses, forment le meilleur environnement dont nous pourrions rêver pour maximiser les performances de notre système de manœuvre tridimensionnel. Maintenant, fais-moi une faveur, et utilise ta putain de tête. Assure-toi de faire de ton mieux et triture tes foutues méninges autant que possible si tu ne veux pas mourir. »

_« Je comprends maintenant.. Personne ne veut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe par ce qu'ils ont le sentiment qu'en tant que débutant je n'apprendrai rien si on répond à toutes mes questions. Je dois apprendre par moi même. »_ résonna Eren en écarquilla les yeux et en déglutissant. _« Je suis sûr que c'est ainsi que tout mes supérieurs ont appris ce qu'il fallait faire au moment de combattre. »_

« Bordel.. c'est quoi tout ça hein.. ? » murmura Oruo pour lui même. « Vous foutez pas de moi.. sales connards.. »

_« Attendez.. ne me dites pas que.. » _haleta Eren avant de regarder autour de lui le reste de l'équipe, ils avaient tous un regard similaire à celui de Oruo, l'incompréhension mélangée à la peur. _« Ne me dites pas que personne ne sait la moindre chose sur ce qu'il se passe ?! Est-il possible que le Capitaine Livaï n'en ait aucune idée ?! »_

Un étrange bruit attira l'attention du groupe qui regarda derrière lui pour ne rien voir. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en déglutissant avec difficulté.

« Qu-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit ? » demanda Petra, son visage montrait une peur profonde alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle pour comprendre l'origine du bruit.

« C'est juste derrière nous ! » cria Oruo en haletant.

« C'est cette chose qui était sur notre droite qui a fait ce bruit ? » demanda Erd, l'actuelle chef en second de l'escouade tactique. Il avait des cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval et des yeux bruns.

« Tout le monde. » appela Livaï en dégainant ses épées. « Sortez vos épées cette chose sera là, dans un instant ! »

* * *

« C'est dingue. On abandonne le plan initial afin d'établir un point de ravitaillement. » soupira Jean, perché sur l'une des grosses branches de l'immense arbre à l'entrée de la forêt. « Et ensuite, plutôt que de s'avouer vaincus et de battre en retraite, on s'aventure imprudemment en dehors de notre itinéraire pour finalement s'arrêter ici et faire du tourisme.. Et pour couronner le tout, on nous ordonne de mettre pied à terre, de dégainer nos épées et d'attendre ici pour abattre le moindre Titan qui tenterait de pénétrer dans la forêt. » Il grogna pour se tourner vers leur supérieur, percher un peu plus loin. « Ce mec, il nous donnes des ordres vraiment foireux.. »

« Attention, il pourrait t'entendre. » prévint Armin en déglutissant.

« L'originalité c'est que nous n'avons eu absolument aucune explication valable. Si seulement il n'était pas notre supérieur, nous aurions pu l'ignorer sans craindre de conséquences. Enfin à en juger par son attitude, il est loin d'être calme lui aussi. » soupira Jean en haussant les épaules avec un rire. « J'ai entendu parler de cas où des chefs impopulaires se sont retrouvés poignardés par leurs subordonnés, après avoir été jugés incompétents dans des situations critiques, et il semblerait que cela ne soit pas si rare.. »

« Jean. » appela Armin, attirant son attention, les yeux du blonds étaient rempli de peur et d'appréhension. « Où veux-tu en venir ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Relax. » ricana Jean en se détournant de lui. « C'est juste que ce merdier dans lequel nous sommes empêtrés me tape sur les nerfs. Et à propos de ce que je compte faire, je vais suivre les ordres, voilà ce que je vais faire, je vais empêcher les Titans de pénétrer dans la forêt, c'est aussi simple que ça. Tu penses également que c'est ce que nous devrions faire, n'est-ce pas, Armin ? »

« Hein ? » s'exclama le blond avec surprise.

« Ton regard me pousse à croire que tu as une petite idée de ce qu'il se passe, tu sais. »

« Titan de 5 mètres en approche ! » hurla leur supérieur en montrant le Titan en question à une centaine de mètres.

« En gros, nous devons juste les empêcher d'entrer dans la forêt, c'est ça ? » demanda Jean en déglutissant. « Pas besoin de les affronter directement, pas vrai ? »

* * *

Les bruits de pas se sont rapprochés de plus en plus, le bruit devant de plus en plus forts chaque seconde qui passait. Eren ne voulait pas se retourner, il ne voulait pas voir ce qu'il les poursuivait depuis presque deux minutes, et en voyant les visages du reste de l'équipe, il pouvait dire qu'ils ne voulaient pas le savoir également.

Finalement, il prit son courage à deux mains et se retourna pour voir un Titan de 14 mètres avec de courts cheveux blonds qui courait dans leur direction. Il pouvait voir un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand il rencontra son regard azur.

« Oh merde ! » cria Gunther, un homme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau bronzée. « Aucune chance qu'on puisse la semer dans la forêt ! »

« Elle est trop rapide ! » fit remarquer Erd avec surprise. « Elle nous rattrape ! »

« Capitaine ! » cria Petra avec détresse en voyant le Titan se rapprocher de plus en plus. « Passons en manœuvre tridimensionnel ! »

Il ne répondit pas et attendu quelques secondes avant que le bruit métallique de l'équipement se fasse entendre. Deux soldats de l'équipe qui suivait l'escouade tactique arriva. Ils lancèrent tout les deux leurs harpons vers sa nuque pour la trancher mais Annie tourna son regard vers eux, elle se pencha sur un côté, percutant un arbre, un des deux soldats entre elle et l'immense tronc le tuant sur le coup.

Elle leva la main pour attraper le second qui était choqué par le mouvement et l'écrasa dans sa peau avant de le lâcher pour continuer sa course, effrayant d'avantage les membres de l'escouade tactique à part Livaï qui semblait être très calme.

« Capitaine ! » cria Oruo les yeux fermés ne voulant pas regarder derrière lui. « Donnez nous l'ordre ! Il faut le faire Capitaine ! Elle est vraiment dangereuse ! Nous devons le faire tout de suite ! »

« Je vais la découper en rondelle.. » grogna Erd en tremblant légèrement.

_« Foutus idiots ! »_ grogna mentalement Eren en les écoutant. _« Vous ne ferez que creuser vos propres tombes si vous essayez ! L'équipe placé derrière nous comprenait nos plus talentueux tueurs de Titans ! »_

« Capitaine Livaï ! » cria encore une fois Oruo. « Donnez nous l'ordre s'il vous plaît ! »

« Tout le monde. » appela Livaï en sortant un pistolet de sa veste. « Bouchez vous les oreilles. » Il tira une balle provoquant un bruit assourdissant.

« Une balle assourdissante ?! » cria Eren par dessus le bruit.

« Les gars. » appela le Capitaine en se tournant vers eux. « Rappelez-moi votre mission ? Était-ce de vous abandonner à votre rage ? » Il n'attendit pas une réponse avant de continuer. « Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'on vous a ordonné. Le devoir qui a été assigné à cette escouade est de faire notre possible afin que ce misérable gamin n'ait pas la moindre égratignures. Même si cela doit nous coûter la vie. »

Un blanc pesant s'installa dans le groupe, personne ne chercha à répondre aux paroles du Capitaine, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison aussi difficile à admettre que ce soit.

_« N'étaient-ils pas chargés de me surveiller ?! » _se demanda Eren avec surprise.

« Nous allons continuer d'avancer à cheval. » indiqua Livaï en ramenant son regard devant lui. « Est-ce que c'est clair ? »

« Bien compris Capitaine ! » répondit Petra en acquiesça, les sourcils froncés, les larmes menaçant de couler.

« Hein ? » s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux bruns. « Continuer à avancer à cheval ? Mais combien de temps au juste allons-nous devoir continuer comme ça ?! Sans parler du fait qu'elle risque de nous rattraper en un rien de temps ! » Il tourna la tête pour remarquer d'autres soldats qui engageaient le combat contre le Titan étrange. « D'autres soldats ! Un autre groupe de renfort ! Si nous les aidons sans plus tarder, nous aurons peut-être une chance ! »

« Eren, regarde devant toi ! » ordonna Gunther en déglutissant, son regard ne quittant pas le Capitaine devant lui.

« Arrête de nous ralentir ! » cria Erd derrière lui. « Maintiens ta vitesse maximale ! »

« Mais pourquoi ?! » cria Eren. « Qui va l'arrêter si ce n'est pas l'escouade Livaï. » Il se tourna pour voir un soldat se faire écraser contre un tronc d'arbre par l'une des mains de la blonde. « Un autre soldat vient de perdre la vie ! On aurait pu le sauver ! L'autre est toujours en train de se battre vaillamment ! Si nous y allons tout de suite, nous pouvons le sauver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

« Eren ! Contente-toi de regarder devant et d'avancer ! » cria Petra en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

« Tu me demandes de fermer les yeux sur le combat désespéré qui se déroule juste derrière nous ?! » hurla Eren de surprise. « Et d'abandonner mes camarades à leur sort en m'enfuyant, c'est bien ça ?! »

« Oui ! C'est exactement ce que je te demande ! Obéis aux ordres du Capitaine ! » répondit la rousse en déglutissant.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je devrais laisser mes camarades mourir ! » répliqua le brun en criant, il pourrait les aider s'il se transformait. « Et je ne comprends également pas pourquoi vous me donnez pas la raison qui vous pousse à les ignorer, pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que le Capitaine a considéré qu'il n'avait pas à s'expliquer voilà pourquoi ?! » répondit Oruo en criant plus fort que lui pour le calmer. « Tu ne comprends pas parce que tu es encore qu'un petit merdeux immature ! Alors maintenant que t'as saisi le message ferme-la et suis les ordres ! »

_« __Il est toujours en train de se battre tout seul. »_ remarqua Eren en regardant derrière lui. _« En parlant de ça, je pourrais parfaitement me battre tout seul, moi aussi. Pourquoi devrais m'en remettre uniquement aux capacités humaines ? Je pourrais tout aussi bien aussi l'aider en solitaire. »_

« Eren ?! Qu'est-ce que tu crois être en train de faire ?! » demanda Petra en le voyant lever son pouce à la sa bouche. « Tu es autorisé à te transformer seulement si ta vie est en danger ! Tu nous l'as promis tu te rappelles ?! »

« Eren. » appela Livaï en le voyant ignorer les paroles de la rousse. « Tu n'as pas tort en voulant faire ça. Si tu veux le faire, fais-le. »

« Capitaine ?! » cria Petra de surprise.

« C'est un véritable monstre, je le sais très bien mais pas seulement parce qu'il a des capacités de Titan, peu importe l'intensité de la force avec laquelle il est immobilisé, peu importe la résistance de la cage dans laquelle il est, personne ne sera jamais capable de faire plier sa volonté. » soupira le Capitaine. « Nous avons un jugement différent du tiens car, nus avons su tirer des leçons de nos expériences passées. Tu n'as pas à te fier à une telle chose. Fais ton choix, vas-tu croire en toi, ou vas-tu croire en moi, en eux, et en l'ensemble du Bataillon d'exploration ? Je ne sais pas ce que tu devrais choisir. Je ne pourrais pas te conseiller, quelle que soit la sagesse qui te dicte la conduite à apporter, personne ne sera en mesure de dire s'il s'agit du bon ou du mauvais choix avant d'être confronté aux conséquences qu'il implique. La seule chose qu'il nous est permis de faire, c'est d'espérer de ne pas avoir à regretter nos choix. »

Eren grogna, amenant son pouce à sa bouche en voyant toujours le soldat se battre et tourna son regard vers Petre.

« Eren, fais-nous confiance. » demanda la femme avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme déglutit et secoua la tête, que devait-il faire ? Un cri attira son attention et il se retourna pour voir le soldat se faire écraser contre un arbre. Il déglutit, ne sachant toujours quelle décision il devait prendre.

« Eren ! Ça prends trop de temps ! Décide-toi maintenant ! » ordonna Livaï en le regardant par dessus son épaule.

« Je vais continuer avec vous ! » répondit le jeune homme finalement en cirant.

« La cible accélère ! » avertit Gunther en regardant le Titan par dessus son épaule qui commençait à faire un sprint.

« En avant toute ! » ordonna Livaï en criant. « Continuez d'aller aussi vite que vous le pouvez ! »

Ils ont continués à galoper le plus rapidement possible, même lorsque l'ombre du Titan commença à les recouvrir. Eren leva les yeux pour voir un sourire sur les lèvres de la blonde et une main se tendre dans sa direction.

Il ferma les yeux avec appréhension, les écarquillant quand ils arrivèrent une partie de la forêt un peu plus éclairées, de nombreux soldats s'y trouvaient ainsi que des canons à câbles.

Annie s'arrêta brutalement en remarquant qu'elle venait de tomber dans un piège, elle amena rapidement ses mains sur sa nuques en regardant tout autour d'elle, elle était entourée.

« FEU ! » hurla Erwin en pointant le Titan féminin avec l'une de ses épées.

Des dizaines et des dizaines d'explosions ont résonné alors que les câbles furent tirés sur toute les parties de son corps, la forçant à s'accroupir légèrement, elle ne pouvait plus bouger, même lorsqu'elle essayait de se libérer, elle ne pouvait pas le faire.

« Attachez les chevaux plus loin, puis passez en manœuvre tridimensionnel. » ordonna Livaï en se tournant vers son groupe. « Cette fois-ci, je vais agir séparément de vous. Je laisse la direction de l'escouade à Erd. Gardez une distance de sécurité avec le Titan et cachez Eren. Prenez soin de mon cheval, c'est bien clair ? »

« Capitaine ! » cria Eren en le voyant s'enfuir en direction du Titan capturé. _« Se pourrait-il, que le plan était de capturer ce Titan vivant ?! »_


	14. Chapitre 14

Christa baissa les yeux pour voir un Titan de 3 mètres tenter de monter sur l'arbre sur lequel elle était. Elle déglutit en le voyant monter un ou deux mètres avant de tomber au sol.

« Ils sont en train de monter aux arbres. » signala Christa en se tournant vers son supérieur, une femme avec de court cheveux blonds et des yeux couleur azur.

« Oui je vois ça. » répondit Nanaba calmement. « S'ils montent jusqu'ici, je changerai de coin. Mais je pense que nous n'aurons plus à tenir bien longtemps. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ? » demanda la blonde en penchant la tête sur le côté, évitant de regarder les Titans qui se rassemblaient aux pieds des grands arbres.

« L'ordre de retraite devrait être donné à tout moment maintenant. » répondit la femme avec un petit sourire pour rassurer la jeune recrue.

« Cela a-t-il un rapport avec les explosions que nous avons entendues en provenance de la forêt ? » demanda Christa en se tournant vers la forêt en question. Il y a avait eu quelques explosions tout à l'heure pour une raison inconnue.

« Je pense oui. »

* * *

« Mikasa. » appela Sasha qui était accroupit sur sa branche, regardant l'horizon. « Quel était ce bruit à ton avis ? C'est comme si les canons étaient en train de faire feu dans la forêt. »

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe là-dedans ? »_ se demanda Reiner en jetant un coup d'oeil derrière lui. _« Il ne semblait pas y avoir de canons parmi les chariots. J'espère qu'Annie va bien. »_

« C'est vraiment bruyant derrière nous. » grogna Ymir en soupirant, elle se tourna ensuite vers le plus grand cadet de la section. « Dis Bertolt, est-ce que tu sais où est passée Christa ? »

« Aucune idée ! » répondit le jeune homme en déglutissant. « Désolé. »

_« __Je ne comprends plus rien à ce qu'il se passe. » _grogna Conny mentalement, gardant son regard rivé sur les Titans en dessous de lui. _« Qu'est-ce que nous faisons exactement, et dans quel but.. Je veux juste rentrer rapidement. »_

* * *

« Armin ! Nous devons bouger d'ici ! » cria Jean en se tournant vers le blond. « L'enculé ! On dirait qu'il a compris comment grimper aux arbres.. » Le jeune homme se tourna pour voir un Titan se tenir entre deux arbres à leur hauteur, le duo s'est éloigné de plusieurs arbres, s'enfonçant dans la forêt pour l'éviter. « Ils devient de plus en plus adroit ! »

« Ça veut dire qu'il peut apprendre, l'idée est effrayante. » déglutit Armin en se posant sur une branche éloigné, suivit par Jean. « Même si ça doit varier selon les individus. »

« Dis Armin. » appela Jean en déglutissant pendant qu'il regardait le fond de la forêt, il ne pouvait rien voir à cause du manque de visibilité et de luminosité. « Il se passe quelque chose dans la forêt en ce moment. Et je pense maintenant avoir une petite idée. Nous avons mené ce Titan Féminin jusqu'ici pour le capturer, n'est-ce pas ? Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il existe une autre raison pour laquelle seule une poignée de personnes étaient au courant. » Un petit blanc s'installa entre eux alors que Jean se retournait, levant son regard vers les feuillages, son expression était sérieuse, il y avait tout de même une pointe de peur dans sa voix. « Dans la division, il y en a qui essaient de détruire le Mur, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, je pense qu'il existe de telles personnes. » soupira Armin en baissant les yeux, son corps légèrement tremblant en essayant d'imaginer de telles personnes. « Et le chef en est aussi probablement certain. L'existence d'Eren nous laisse à penser que les Titans pourraient être contrôlés par des humains. Ainsi, nous pouvons supposer que les Titans qui tentent de détruire le Mur sont en fait des humains vivant parmi nous. Notre priorité principale doit être d'identifier ces humains pour préserver nos murs. » Il prit une profonde inspiration en se tournant vers Jean, son regard étant rempli de détermination. « Et ensuite, si nous parvenons à les capturer, nous serions en mesure d'acquérir l'information que la recherche désespérément et d'apprendre la vérité sur ce monde. »

« Ces bruits, indiquent qu'elle est finalement tomber dans le piège, avec Eren en guise d'appât, hein ? » supposa le plus grand du duo en gardant un œil sur le Titan qui était monté au arbres, il ne bougeait pas. « Mais tout de même, pourquoi le chef était-il si sûr que les Titans poursuivraient Eren une fois qu'il aurait quitté la protection du Mur ? »

« Eh bien, je pense que c'est parce que les Titans n'ont pas réussi à détruire le Mur lors de leur dernière attaque. » supposa le blond en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. « Pour une raison inconnue, ils ont stoppé leur attaque à mi-chemin. Leur mission n'aurait pu être considérée comme accomplie qu'après avoir détruit les portes du Mur Rose. Ils ont donc dû avoir une bonne raison pour l'arrêter en cours de route. En ajoutant à ceci le fait qu'ils nous aient laissés boucher le trou dans le Mur, qu'ils avaient pourtant eu tant de mal à détruire. Alors peut-être que leur objectif n'est plus celui que l'on croit.. Et si durant leur attaque, quelque chose de plus important que la destruction du Mur s'était produit ? Si c'est le cas, je ne vois rien d'autre que la transformation d'Eren. »

« Donc, en d'autres termes.. Parmi les personnes au courant de la transformation d'Eren. Il y a des espions, c'est ça ? » conclut Jean en déglutissant, il y avait vraiment des traîtres parmi eux ? « Parmi ceux qui étaient là-bas, quelqu'un était.. Même si c'est le cas, je ne suis pas satisfait. Même s'il y avait pas moyen de savoir qui était l'espion. Je continue de penser que plus de monde aurait dû être informé du vrai plan. » Jean baissa les yeux pour voir le Titan qui se trouvait dans l'arbre tomber au sol dans un fracas, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. « Si les soldats avaient su plus tôt pour ce Titan intelligent, leur approche envers lui aurait été différente. Prends par exemple ton chef d'équipe et son adjoint. »

« Non, ce n'était pas mauvais. » grogna Armin en baissant les yeux.

« Hein ? » s'exclama Jean avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas mauvais ? D'après toi, combien d'éclaireurs sont morts alors qu'ils auraient pu survivre, hein ? »

« Jean, tout le monde peut faire un choix une fois qu'il en connaît les conséquences. » expliqua Armin en tournant son regard vers lui. « C'est tellement simple de dire : on aurait dû faire ceci de cette après, après coup. Mais, tu ne peux pas connaître les conséquences que va avoir ton choix avant de le faire, tu sais ? Peux-tu dire quelle est la véritable identité de ce Titan ? Ou combien d'autres il en existe ? Ce qu'ils peuvent faire ? Ce qu'ils savent ? Ce qu'ils ont appris ? Le fait est que tu ne sais pas ! Tu ne peux jamais rien savoir sur eux ! Mais le temps continue d'avancer, il ne va pas s'arrêter juste parce que tu le veux ! Et il y aura forcément un moment où tu auras à faire un choix, même si tu n'as aucune idée des conséquences qu'il va engendrer ! Je sais ce que les mots : prendre la responsabilité des conséquences, signifient. Et je pense qu'ils sont justes et utiles. Qu'importe les résultats que nous obtiendrons, il n'empêchera que de nombreux éclaireurs seront morts en vain pour ce plan. Le Commandant est peut-être une mauvaise et cruelle personne pour ce qu'il a fait, mais ça me va. En ayant envisagé toute la palette d'actions possibles, et même s'il devait mettre la vie de ses camarades en danger comme conséquence de son choix, il devait tout de même choisir entre la vie d'une centaine de ses camarades ou la vie de l'ensemble des habitants vivant au sein des Murs, et le Commandant a fait son choix. Il a choisi de sacrifier la vie d'une centaine de ses camarades. »

* * *

« Qu'est-ce tu dis de ça ? » demanda Hansi après avoir tiré plusieurs pointe métallique dans le dos du Titan capturé, l'empêchant de faire bouger ses articulations. « Maintenant, même si ça te démange encore, tu ne pourras pas te gratter. Tu ne peux pas bouger un seul muscle et tu ne pourras probablement plus jamais le faire. C'est une méthode pour durcir tes articulations ! Plus tes blessures cicatrisent, et plus tes articulations s'immobilisent. Et pourtant, ce n'est pas encore assez pour l'importante personne qui est en toi se décide à nous montrer son visage, hein ? Qu'est-ce que Livaï et Mike peuvent bien être en train de faire ? »

Les deux hommes en question se sont précipités vers sa nuque, protégée par ses mains pour l'ouvrir, mais alors qu'ils s'approchaient, Annie cristallisa ses mais, brisant leurs épées quand elles rentrèrent en contact avec ses mains, les faisant grogner de colère.

_« On dirait qu'elle a la capacité de protéger des parties de son corps avec de la peau plus dure. »_ remarqua Erwin en croisant les bras. _« Cette caractéristique rappelle fortement celle du Titan Cuirassé dont j'ai entendu parler. Mais à la différence du Titan Cuirassé, elle ne semble pas être capable de maintenir cette solidité très longtemps. Si nous continuons d'entailler sa peau avec les épées, va-t-elle finir par céder ? Mais nous n'avons pas le temps de tester cette théorie. »_

Le Commandant leva la main, attirant l'attention d'un soldat qui se dirigea vers lui, effectuant un salut militaire, l'homme semblait légèrement tendu, sûrement à cause du Titan à une vingtaine de mètres derrière lui. « Va chercher des explosifs pour faire sauter les bras de la cible. »

« Oui chef ! » répondit le soldat. « Mais, il y a des chances que celui qui est en elle saute avec. Si nous utilisons ce puissant explosif que nous avons en réserve.. »

« Alors tentons de poser quelques bombe pour briser ses poignets, à mon signal, posez simultanément toutes les bombes et déclenchez-les rapidement. »

« Hé ! » appela Livaï qui s'était posé sur la tête de la blonde en grognant. « Pourquoi tu ne sortirais pas de là ? On a des choses plus intéressantes à faire tu sais.. Dis qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va se passer après ? Tu crois vraiment pouvoir nous échapper ? J'aimerais vraiment que tu te mettes à notre place pendant un moment et que tu réfléchisses à toutes les emmerdes que tu nous causes. Nous avons dû trouver un moyen de t'amener jusqu'ici, et maintenant tu nous obliges à multiplier les assauts. » Il soupira lorsqu'il ne reçu aucune réponse et tapa son pied sur sa tête pour la faire réagir en vain. « Tu as tué de diverses manières un grand nombre de mes subordonnés, c'était marrant ? Moi en tout cas, je suis en train de prendre mon pied. Et t'es exactement comme moi, pas vrai ? Toi, plus que tous les autres, devrais me comprendre. C'est ce que je pense tu vois.. Oh ouais, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te demander. Si tes pieds et tes mains sont coupés, est-ce que tu iras encore bien ? Ils vont simplement repousser n'est-ce pas ? Je veux dire, tes véritables membres. Car si tu meurs, ça ne va pas le faire pour nous. »

Il grogna quand elle bougea légèrement la tête, il baissa les yeux pour la voir ouvrir la bouche avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler, cela ressembler à un rugissement, ou plutôt à un appel, forçant tout les soldats autour d'elle à se boucher les oreilles à cause de bruit assourdissant.

Tout le monde dans la forêt a pu entendre le rugissement, après quelques secondes elle s'arrêta, permettant à tout le monde de dégainer leurs épées pour être sur leur garde.

« Est-ce ce qu'on appelle l'agonie ? » demanda Moblit, l'assistant de Hansi en grognant, essayant de calmer ses oreilles sifflante. « C'est vraiment pénible.. »

« Sale pute.. tu m'as vraiment surpris là.. » grogna Livaï en tapant son pied sur son crâne quand elle se calma.

_« Une explosion émotionnelle ? Est-ce que cela signifie qu'elle va cesser de résister ? »_ se demanda Erwin en fronçant les sourcils. _« Ou bien prépare-t-elle quelque chose ? »_

« Erwin ! » cria Mike en se posant à côté de lui, il avait des cheveux blonds et avait une mauvaise habitude de renifler tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui, humains comme Titans, il était l'homme avec le meilleur odorat de tout le Bataillon d'exploration. « La puanteur. »

« Quelle direction ? » demanda le Commandant.

« Ça vient de partout, et ça s'intensifie ! » cria l'homme en balayant ses bras autour de lui. « Ils se rapprochent tout autour de nous ! »

* * *

« HEIN ?! » s'écria Jean en baissant les yeux sur les Titans. « Qu'est-ce que ? Ils sont tous en train de foncer dans la forêt ! »

« Putain ! Pourquoi ils nous ignorent tout d'un coup ! » cria Conny en les poursuivant suivit par ses camarades. « Ce sont tous des déviants ?! C'est quoi ce bordel ?! »

« On s'en moque ! » cria un soldat avec lui. « Ne les laisse pas passer ! ATTAQUEZ LES ! »

* * *

« Que se passe-t-il tout à coup ? » demanda Mikasa en dégainant ses épées.

« Attends ! » cria Sasha en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. « S'il te plaît, écoute moi Mikasa ! J'ai déjà entendu ce genre de cri auparavant ! Un jour où je me trouvais dans la forêt ! C'était le cri que pousse un animal acculé, au moment où il abandonne tout espoir ! » On m'a appris à rester sur mes gardes jusqu'au dernier moment de la chasse. »

« Donc tu es en train de me dire que je devrais être prudente ? » demanda Mikasa en fronçant les sourcil.

« Tu devrais être cent fois plus prudente qu'avant ! Tu vas finir par mourir si tu sous-estimes la forêt ! » répliqua Sasha, son regard ne montrait que la peur.

* * *

« Dépêchez vous avec ces bombes ! » ordonna Erwin en criant.

« Erwin ! » cria Mike en se tournant vers lui, reniflant l'air. « Ceux venant de l'Est sont presque là ! »

« Équipe de convoyage des chariots, interceptez l'ennemi ! » cria le Commandant à la suite des paroles de l'homme.

Deux soldats se sont précipités en direction des titans, leurs épées dégainées, ils sont passés entre eux pour les attirés mais écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant qu'ils été ignorés par les Titans qui continuaient leur course en direction du Titan capturé.

« Ils nous ont ignorés et sont passés ? » cria l'un des deux avec surprise en se retournant pour les voir continuer leurs courses. « Ce sont des déviant ?! »

« Sale pute, t'as finalement tenté quelque chose, hein ? » grogna Livaï en tapant son pied sur sa tête, il tourna la tête en direction de deux Titans qui approchaient de lui et sauta dans leur direction, utilisant son équipement à la perfection, tranchant leurs nuques avec force et précision, les tuant rapidement.

_« Ils dévorent le Titan Féminin ? » _remarqua Erwin avec surprise en voyant l'un d'entre eux s'accrocher à l'une de ses jambes pour commencer à la dévorer petit à petit, ne se souciant même pas qu'elle était de son espèce. _« Je n'arrive pas y croire ! »_

« DES TITANS ARRIVENT DE PARTOUT ! » hurla un soldat en tremblant

« SOLDATS, ATTAQUEZ LES ! PROTÉGEZ LA FEMELLE ! » ordonna Erwin en sautant également pour entrer dans la bataille.

Les meilleurs soldats ont commencés à tuer les Titans un par un, tandis que les soldats moins expérimentés s'occupaient des plus petits qui s'approchaient également. Ils ont continué à se battre, en ignorant le sang qui giclait un peu partout et le bruit de la chair qui se déchirait, le Titan capturé ne faisait aucun bruit, et ne montrait aucun sentiment.

« SOLDATS ! REPLI TEMPORAIRE ! » ordonna Erwin en grognant alors qu'il se posait sur une branche pour voir les Titans dévorer petit à petit ce qu'il restait du corps.

« Hé Erwin. » appela Livaï en se posant à côté de lui, essuyant le sang d'un Titan qui se trouvait sur sa joue. « Elle nous en a envoyé un sacré paquet, là. Tu fais une sacrée tronche, tu veux dire que.. »

« Je veux dire que l'ennemi était prêt à littéralement tout abandonner, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle se ferait dévorer par des Titans, tout ça pour détruire l'information que nous cherchons à obtenir. » répondit l'homme avec un sourire étrange sur le visage, il semblait presque heureux de la situation, Livaï n'y montra aucune attention et tourna sa tête vers les soldats qui cherchaient à reprendre leur souffle après ce qu'ils avaient fait. « Soldats ! Retraite ! Montez en selle pendant que les Titans sont occupés à dévorer son corps ! Nous abandonnons tous les chariots ici ! Dirigez-vous vers l'Ouest ! Une fois sortis de la forêt, redéployez la formation ! On retourne au District de Karanes ! »

« Quel foutoir, et juste après ma provocation en plus.. » grogna Livaï en se levant. « Tant de sacrifices sans que cela nous rapporte quoi que ce soit, je me demande quel accueil nous recevrons avec Eren lorsque nous reviendrons après un tel échec. »

« Nous y réfléchirons une fois que nous serons rentrés, pour l'instant, nous devons surtout veiller à rentrer sains et saufs, sans avoir à subir de nouvelles pertes. » soupira le blond en se tournant vers le cadavre fumant du Titan anciennement capturé.

« Je vais appeler mon escouade. » annonça l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité en se retournant. « J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas trop éloignés. »

« Attends Livaï. » appela Erwin en se tournant vers lui. « Tu vas plutôt aller te réapprovisionner en gaz et de procurer de nouvelles épées. »

« Nous sommes déjà pressés par le temps, je pense que je peux tenir avec ce qu'il me reste. Pourquoi perdre du temps à me ravitailler ? » demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, regardant le blond par dessus son épaule.

« C'est un ordre, fais-le. » ordonna Erwin en durcissant son regard, ne lui laissant aucune chance de répondre.

« Très bien j'ai compris. » soupira Livaï. « Erwin, je te fais confiance sur ce coup. »

* * *

« Le signal de retraite.. » remarqua Nanaba en levant les yeux vers le signal qui s'élevait dans le ciel. « Repli général ! On monte en selle et on rentre ! »

« Oui chef ! » répondit Christa avec un sourire soulagé, ils vont enfin pouvoir rentrer.

* * *

« On dirait bien que c'est terminé. » fit remarquer Gunther avec un sourire en levant les yeux pour voir si signal dans le ciel. « On retourne là où nous avons laissé les chevaux. Préparez-vous au repli ! »

« Vous l'avez entendu. » répéta Oruo avec un sourire en se tournant vers Petra et Eren. « Allons voir par nous-mêmes la tronche qu'est en train de tirer le salaud qui était planqué à l'intérieur du Titan féminin. »

« Allons-y ! » ordonna Erd en sautant du haut de sa branche, lançant ses câbles pour se diriger là où ils ont cachés les chevaux.

« Ils sont vraiment réussi à faire sortir cette personne ? » demanda Eren en déglutissant, cela semblait être compliqué à croire.

« Oui, ils l'ont fait, et c'est grâce à toi Eren. » fit remarquer Petra avec un sourire.

« Hein ? » s'exclama le jeune homme. « Mais je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. »

« Tu nous as fait confiance, et c'est déjà beaucoup ! » répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui, évitant une branche pour continuer sa route. « Nous avons pu obtenir ce résultat parce que tu as choisi de croire en nous. Faire le bon choix n'est jamais quelque chose de facile. »

« Hé, arrête de le chouchouter Petra. » grogna Oruo en se tournant vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter toutes ces louages ? Les seuls trucs où il a été bon c'est brailler et paniquer. Il n'a fait que jouer le rôle de l'appât. Enfin, peut-être qu'on peut considérer le fait qu'il soit toujours en vie comme du bon travail.. Mais même ça, c'est pas acquis tant que la mission n'est pas terminée. Retiens bien mes paroles morveux, tant que tu n'es pas en sécurité derrière les Murs, cette expédition n'est pas terminée. »

« Oui, oui c'est bon j'avais compris. » grogna le jeune homme en détournant son regard de l'homme qui lui parlait.

« Les gars, je crois me souvenir que vous avez tous deux chialé et pissé dans votre froc au cours de votre première expédition. » raconta Erd avec un sourire en se tournant vers elle, aimant leur regard surprit et le léger rougissement sur les joues de Petra. « De bons et intrépides soldats, en effet.. »

« Ne lui raconte pas ça ! » cria la jeune femme, hurlant presque, sa rougeur s'intensifiant. « Et s'il perdait tout respect envers nous hein ? Que ferais-tu alors, hein, Erd ?! »

« Je lui ai simplement dit la vérité. » répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules, un sourire ornant son visage. « Et juste pour la petite info Eren : moi je ne m'étais pas pissé dessus. »

« ABRUTI ! Je suis celui qui détient le record de nombre de victimes en solo, tu sais ?! » cria Oruo. « Le meilleur j'te dis ! Crétin ! Imbécile ! »

« La valeur d'un soldat ne se mesure pas seulement à son palmarès. » rappela le chef en second.

« Ferme la espèce d'enfoiré ! » cria Oruo en secouant la tête, toute son image venait d'être détruite en quelques phrases.

« Ouaaah ! Ça a probablement dû se déverser en plein vol, hein ? » demanda Eren avec surprise en se tournant vers Petra qui écarquilla les yeux, bégayant des mots incompréhensible.

« Les gars ! » appela Gunther qui était devant eux en se retournant. « Vous vous croyez à un pique-nique ou quoi ?! On est à l'extérieur des Murs bon sang ! » Il remarqua le signal dans le ciel et sortit son pistolet, renvoyant le signal pour les autres équipes. « Au fait, Eren, je ne me suis pas pissé dessus non plus ! »

« Ce doit être le signal du Capitaine Livaï. » fit remarquer Erd avant de se tourner vers le reste de l'équipe. « On va le rejoindre ! Gardez vos chamailleries pour plus tard ! »

De l'autre côté de la forêt, Annie lâcha le pistolet qu'elle venait d'utiliser et leva les yeux pour voir le signal être répété en réponse. Elle dégaina ses épées, mettant la capuche verte qui arborait l'insigne du Bataillon d'exploration et lança ses câbles en direction du signal émit, elle réussirait sa mission, peu importe le prix.

* * *

« Erwin. » appela Hansi sur le dos de son cheval, se tournant vers le Commandant. « Pourquoi avoir envoyé Livaï se ravitailler ? Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps pour ça. »

« Je l'ai fait car je me suis souvenu d'une de tes hypothèses. » répondit l'homme. « Tu as supposé que lorsque le Titan Colossal avait disparu, la raison pour laquelle personne n'avait pu voir l'individu qui se trouvait à l'intérieur était que celui-ci s'était équipé au préalable d'une équipement tridimensionnel et qu'en l'exploitant, il avait ainsi pu rapidement s'échapper masqué par le nuage de vapeur. »

« Mais j'ai ensuite conclu que c'était peu probable étant donné ce qu'il se passe avec Eren lorsqu'il émerge du Titan. Son équipement était salement endommagé et même son uniforme avait disparu. » signala la femme en déglutissant. « Mais le plus important c'est qu'Eren était tellement épuisé qu'il ne pouvait même pas tenir debout sans aide. »

« En criant, ce Titan féminin avait la capacité d'attirer ses semblables à elle. » signala le blond. « Nous l'ignorions et notre plan a échoué, nous devons rapidement adapter notre façon de penser et nos concepts si nous voulons devancer l'ennemi. Si ce pouvoir de Titan peut-être perfectionné, alors tirer des conclusions sur les capacités d'Eren, qui reste un débutant en la matière est une grosse erreur. Comme tu le pensais : si l'ennemi tiree parti de la vapeur pour s'échapper, grâce au même équipement que le nôtre, installé à l'avance, il pouvait alors facilement se mêler aux éclaireurs. »

* * *

« Le Capitaine Livaï ? » appela Gunther avec surprise en voyant un soldat s'approcher par la gauche, une capuche sur la tête. Il remarqua que le soldat prenait de l'avance sur lui, lançant son câble devant lui, pour faire demi-tour, préparant ses épées. « Non ce n'est pas lui.. Qui est-ce ? »

L'homme n'a pas eu le temps de réagir qu'Annie trancha son cou, le tuant sur le coup, le soldat s'est retrouvé à tomber, seulement pour être arrêté par son câble qui pendait, accroché sur une branche.

« Monsieur Gunther ?! » appela Eren avec surprise en s'approchant de lui, il remarqua que son cou était tranché, la tête penchant à un angle physiquement impossible, il déglutit en voyant le sang gicler tout autour de lui, colorant le trou et retombant au sol. Il eu une soudaine envie de vomir mais n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Oruo l'attrapa par sa cape pour le faire avancer.

« Eren ne t'arrête pas ! Continue d'avancer ! » cria l'homme en le tirant, le forçant à avancer.

« Qui a fait ça ?! » cria Petra en regardant autour d'elle, elle ne pouvait pas voir le soldat, il s'était caché derrière les arbres ? Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais lui, le pouvait-il ?

« Protégez Eren ! » cria Erd. « L'ennemi utilise l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnel ! »

« Monsieur Gunther.. » murmura Eren en gardant son regard rivé sur le corps de l'homme qui pendait à une branche.

« Bordel de merde qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?! » cria Oruo qui continuait à tirer Eren pour le faire avancer alors que le jeune homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées, continuant à fixer le corps de l'homme, ne devant qu'un point à l'horizon. « Erd ! On va où maintenant ! »

« On laisse tomber les chevaux ! » répondit l'homme rapidement. « La priorité est de rejoindre le groupe de commandement et nos camarades ! »

« Serait-ce la personne qui était à l'intérieur du Titan féminin ? » demanda Oruo en criant, se retournant pour voir Petra regardait autour d'elle pendant qu'ils volaient à travers la forêt. « Ou bien y en a t-il plusieurs ?! »

« Merde ! » cria la jeune femme en déglutissant. « Ce fumier a du cran ! Montre toi ! Tu n'as aucun honneur, mais je vais quand même te laisser une chance de te battre à la loyale ! »

« Le Titan féminin ? » répéta Eren avec surprise. « Comment est-ce possible ? Pourquoi ? Ne l'avaient-ils pas capturé ? »

Le jeune homme n'a pas eu le temps de se poser d'avantage de question et tourna la tête avec effrois en voyant la foudre tomber du ciel, provoquant une grande lumière et une épaisse fumée, laissant apparaître l'ombre d'un corps à l'intérieur.

Le corps s'avança, la fumée l'entourant, montrant un Titan de 14 mètres au cheveux blond pour la seconde fois dans la journée. Son regard était plus froid qu'auparavant et elle semblait vraiment en colère.

« ATTENTION ELLE SE RAPPROCHE ! » cria Erd en voyant le Titan commencer à courir dans leur direction.

« Merde ! » cria Eren. « J'en ai assez ! Cette fois-ci je vais le faire ! Je vais la combattre ! » Il amena sa main à sa bouche avant de s'arrêter quand Erd lui cria dessus.

« Non, hors de question ! » cria l'homme en déglutissant, il regarda derrière lui, remarquant que le Titan se rapprochait dangereusement et se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe. « On va s'en occuper tous les trois ! Toi, Eren, rejoins le groupe de commandement le plus vite possible ! »

« Je veux me battre aussi ! » répondit Eren en criant, il ne veut pas les laisser se battre seul, il était un soldat, il s'est entraînés pour se battre.

« Il ne vaut mieux pas ! » répondit Erd en se tournant vers lui. « Utilisez tout pouvoir est trop risqué ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'entends ?! Tu oses douter de nos capacités ?! » demanda Oruo en criant, durcissant son regard en direction de la jeune recrue.

« Est-ce que c'est vrai, Eren ? Tu n'as pas confiance en nous ? » demanda Petra, son regard rempli d'un sentiment de déception.

Le jeune homme grogna, ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de continuer, les laissant derrière lui. « JE CROIS EN LA VICTOIRE DE MON ESCOUADE ! BONNE CHANCE ! »

Annie leva les yeux pour voir les trois soldats s'élancer contre elle. Ce fut le blond qui arriva à elle en premier, les épées levées et prêt à les abattre sur son visage. Elle tendit la main vers lui pour l'attraper mais l'homme se propulsa en arrière évitant son attaque.

Elle se redressa, remarquant au dernier moment les deux autres qui arrivaient, elle n'a pas eu le temps de durcir son visage et ils ont tranchés ses yeux, la rendant aveugle. Elle est tombé sur le côté, ses mains tenant sa nuque pour se protéger. De la fumée a commencé à se former autour de ses alors qu'elle commençait sa régénération.

Elle s'adossa à un arbre, et Annie pouvait sentir des câbles s'enfoncer en dessous ses bras, elle grogna quand ils tranchèrent les muscles de ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de protéger sa nuque quand ses membres sont tombés le long de son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle renifla l'air, remerciant ses sens plus aiguisé de sa forme de Titan, elle pouvait sentir un soldat enfoncer un câble au niveau de son cou et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre son attention, il voulait trancher les muscles de son cou pour faire tomber sa tête en avant et pour détruire sa nuque.

Elle concentra sa régénération sur son œil droit qui fut soigné en quelques secondes, permettant de voir le soldat arrivé, elle se pencha, l'attrapant dans sa mâchoire avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Le soldat fut tué sur le coup et elle recracha son corps par terre en se redressant, son deuxième œil s'était enfin soigné.

En levant son regard sur les deux soldats, elle remarqua que la femme ne volait pas droit alors qu'elle essayait de s'échapper, elle pouvait entendre l'autre lui dire de se stabiliser et Annie se précipita vers elle, ignorant ses bras inutilisables pendant qu'ils étaient en train de se régénéré, la fumée entourant ses blessures.

Avec une petite foulée, elle écrasa la femme contre un arbre en utilisant l'un de ses pied, la tuant sur le cou, sa tête s'est tourné dans un sens humainement possible et son corps retomba au sol, ses yeux montrait que le sentiment de peur.

Elle regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir le dernier soldat se précipiter sur sa nuque, sans bouger, elle durcit la zone, brisant les épées du soldat quand elles rentrèrent en contact avec sa peau. Elle suivit du regard l'homme qui s'éloignait et d'un coup de pied agile, elle le percuta, l'envoyant contre un tronc, le tuant également sur le coup.

Alors qu'elle se levait, une lumière attira son attention derrière elle quand elle entendit le bruit familier de la foudre qui tombait. Elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que le corps de Titan d'Eren lui tombait dessus, son regard rempli de rage et un poing levé, se préparant à la frapper, elle évita le coup en déplaçant sa tête sur le côté.

Elle déplaça la tête sur le côté quand il rugit juste devant elle, la bave coulant sur son visage. Les poings de l'homme étaient entourés de fumées à cause de ses coups ratés. Alors qu'il se redressait pour rugir comme un idiot, Annie se leva, ses bras ayant terminés de se soignés, elle lui agrippa un bras et l'éjecta hors d'elle, l'envoyant percuter un arbre derrière lui.

Annie se leva, dos à lui et le regarda par dessus son épaule. Il se leva, ses poings s'étaient déjà soignés à une vitesse ahurissante et envoya l'un de ses poings contre elle, la blonde l'évita de juste en se laissant tomber par terre et balaya ses jambes le faisant également tomber. Il se releva avant elle, balançant ses poings devant lui pour la toucher.

Elle évita toute ses attaques, déplaçant sa tête sur les côtés ou en reculant, elle devait attendre pour trouver une ouverture. Elle écarquilla les yeux en la trouvant quelques secondes plus tard et cristallisa son poing gauche, percutant sa mâchoire, la détruisant. Il sembla l'ignorer et tourna sa tête vers elle malgré le fait qu'il l'avait plus que ses dents supérieur, il envoya son poings percuter son estomac la faisant voler sur plusieurs mètres, percutant un arbre et lui permettant de rugir, son cri se faisait entendre dans toute la forêt, effrayant les oiseaux qui s'envolèrent aussitôt.

Annie leva les yeux en grognant, elle s'éloigna à la dernière seconde quand il s'approcha d'elle, envoyant son genoux contre l'endroit où se trouvait son visage auparavant. Elle s'éloigna d'une dizaine de mètre, prenant sa position de combat familière et gardant son regard fixé sur lui quand il rugit, elle avait finit de jouer, alors qu'il se retournait vers elle, elle envoya son pied en direction de son visage, durcissant son tibia et tranchant sa tête en deux, la faisant tomber au sol.

Elle soupira en s'approchant et attrapa son épaule pour s'agenouiller devant son corps, elle ouvrit sa mâchoire, ses doublures musculaire sur ses joues lui permettait de l'ouvrir bien plus que la normal, elle attrapa la peau au niveau de sa nuque et tira sur le côté, dévoilant le corps d'Eren encore dans son Titan, il semblait inconscient, elle sourit mentalement et recracha les morceaux de peau qu'elle avait dans la bouche pour refermer sa mâchoire autour d'Eren, tirant sa tête en arrière pour le sortir de sa prison de chair.

Elle s'essuya la bouche, enlevant le sang qui s'y trouvait et se releva en voyant Mikasa se poser sur une branle, les yeux et la bouche écarquillés. Elle fit demi-tour et commença à courir pour s'enfuir de la forêt.

* * *

Livaï a ralentit sa vitesse quand il est arrivé dans la zone où s'était déroulé une bataille il y a peu de temps. Il croisa le corps suspendu de Gunther avant de trouver celui de Erd à moitié coupé en deux. Il a continua à voler, s'arrêtant seulement sur une branche pour voir le corps de Petra au pied d'un arbre, sa tête dirigé dans le sens inverse de son corps. Il déglutit, sa poigne se resserrant sur ses épées alors qu'il lançait ses câbles dans la direction à prendre.

Il trouva le corps d'Oruo dans un coin et dans l'autre celui du Titan d'Eren en train de se décomposer dans une épaisse fumée blanche. De là où il était, Livaï pouvait entendre des cris de rage, il secoua la tête, choisissant de faire son deuil plus tard et se précipita dans la direction des cris.

De loin il pouvait voir le Titan féminin courir, une main sur sa nuque alors que le reste de son corps présentait des coupures un peu partout, un soldat tournoyait autour d'elle, enfonçant ses épées dans son dos et dans ses épaules. Il pu reconnaître le soldat comme étant Mikasa Ackerman.

Alors qu'elle se posait sur une branche, la blonde envoyant son point dans la direction de la femme qui sauta dans le vide pour l'éviter. Livaï se précipita vers elle, l'attrapant avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. « Camarade, on se replie pour l'instant. » Il pouvait la voir grogner de mécontentement. « Pour le moment, nous allons la suivre tout en gardant nos distances. On dirait bien qu'elle est épuisée, sa vitesse a considérablement diminué. Toute la nuque du corps d'Eren a été arrachée, il est mort ? »

« Eren est en vie Capitaine. » répondit Mikasa en fronçant les sourcils. « La cible semble faire preuve d'une certaine intelligence. Et son objectif est d'enlever Eren. Si elle avait voulu le tuer, elle aurait simplement pu l'écraser, au lieu de ça la cible l'a volontairement conserver dans sa bouche et tente actuellement de s'enfuir avec. »

« Ceci dit. Peut-être essayait-elle de dévorer Eren depuis le début. Dans ce cas, il doit être dans son estomac à l'heure qu'il est. Ce qu'il voudrait dire qu'il est mort. »

« Il est vivant. » coupa froidement la jeune femme en continuant à poursuivre le Titan de loin.

« Bien entendu, je l'espère aussi. » soupira Livaï.

« C'est de votre faute. » grogna la jeune femme. « Si vous avez correctement rempli votre devoir en protégeant Eren, cela ne serait jamais arrivé. »

« Tu es l'amie d'enfance d'Eren qui était présente au tribunal, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'homme en se tournant vers elle, il n'a pas eu besoin qu'elle parle pour avoir une réponse. « Nous allons devoir réduire la liste de nos objectifs à un seul. En premier lieu nous devons abandonner l'idée d'abattre cette femelle. »

« Mais, elle a tué un tas d'éclaireurs. » fit remarquer Mikasa.

« Tant qu'elle peut durcir sa peau, la tuer est impossible, tu peux me croire. Nous allons tout miser sur l'hypothèse qu'Eren est toujours en vie. Et lui porter secours avant qu'elle n'ait l'occasion de sortir de la forêt. Je la découperai en morceau et toi tu attireras son attention. »

* * *

Annie continua de courir jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque un soldat qui n'était pas Mikasa s'approcher d'elle, elle balança son poing vers lui et l'homme tournoya autour de son membre, le découpant à plusieurs reprises et à plusieurs endroits. Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant se précipiter vers ses yeux, enfonçant ses épées dans ces derniers la faisant crier de douleur.

Il s'éloigna, lui permettant d'amener une main à ses yeux tandis que l'autre trouva sa nuque pour se protéger. Elle renifla l'air et n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle pouvait sentir chaque muscles de son corps se faire couper en deux, la faisant tomber assise contre un mur.

_« NON ! __Il est beaucoup trop rapide, j'ai pas le temps d'utiliser mon durcissement. »_ grogna Annie en reniflant l'air, elle ressentit un câble au niveau de son coup et attendit que l'odeur se rapproche assez pour lever une main vers l'homme, espérant le tuer. Elle sentit un poids sur sa main et le bruit d'os qui craquait suivit d'un grognement de douleur signalant qu'elle l'avait au moins blessé.

Ses yeux blessés l'empêchait de voir quoi que ce soit et elle haleta en reniflant l'odeur toujours présente, en quelques secondes elle pouvait sentir les muscles de sa mâchoire se faire découper, ouvrant sa bouche sans son consentement, exposant Eren rempli de bave aux yeux des deux soldats.

« Hé ! On dégage tout de suite ! » cria la voix de l'homme qui prenait Eren dans ses bras pour s'enfuir.

Annie ne bougea pas, son corps ne pouvait pas bouger de toute façons. Elle avait échoué, si près du but, elle n'avait pas réussi à s'enfuir avec Eren. Elle avait échoué à remplir sa mission. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle devait rentrer chez les Brigades Spéciales de toute façon. Mais elle avait échoué, comment pourrait-elle regarder Ray dans les yeux alors qu'il lui faisait confiance et était persuadé qu'elle allait réussir.

_« Ray.. Papa.. je suis tellement désolée.. »_ sanglota la femme, laissant les larmes couler sur le visage de son Titan et sur son vrai visage. La fumée entourant son corps pour la soigner petit à petit, même si les blessures physiques se soignaient, celle de son cœur ne pourrait pas l'être.

* * *

Eren ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, le vent frappait son visage et il avait un énorme mal de tête. Il amena une main à sa tête dans l'espoir que cela se calme.

« Tu reviens enfin à toi ? » demanda un soldat qui était assit avec lui dans un chariot.

« Eren ! » appela la voix de Mikasa le forçant à se tourner vers elle. « N'essaie pas encore de te lever. Tu devrais te reposer pour l'instant. »

« Et le Titan féminin ?! » demanda le brun en regardant autour de lui.

« Elle s'est enfuie.. » répondit la femme en baissant les yeux.

« Pourquoi ? Tout le monde va bien ? Et le plan alors ? » demanda le jeune homme sans s'arrêter.

« Un échec, le plan est un échec. » finit-elle par dire en détournant le regard. « Tu dois te reposer, nous sommes bientôt arrivé au Mur. »

Il écarquilla les yeux en se tournant pour voir l'immense Mur qui se présentait devant eux. Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient peu à peu, il pouvait entendre les cloches sonner, indiquant le retour du Bataillon d'exploration.

« Le Bataillon d'exploration est de retour ! » cria un villageois alors qu'ils entraient dans le District de Karanes. « Leur effectif s'est pas mal réduit par rapport à ce matin. »

« Oh allez quoi ! Laissez moi passer ! » cria une petite fille qui sautillait derrière des adultes avec son amis. « Je ne peux rien voir d'ici ! »

« Erie ! » cria son ami en montrant des caisses sur sa gauche. « Viens on grimpe ! »

« Ils sont partis au moins ? » se moqua un villageois en rigolant. « Je veux dire, ils étaient gonflés à bloc et n'arrêtaient pas de gueuler ce matin, et regarde-moi ça ! Ces feignasses sont déjà de retour à midi ! »

« Pourquoi se sont-ils donnés la peine d'aller à l'extérieur alors ? » demanda une femme, la main sur la bouche en voyant l'état de certain soldats.

« Regarde leur mine sombre, c'était encore un coup pour rien. » grogna un autre. « Eh bien, on dirait qu'ils ont encore réussi à dilapider nos impôts dans leurs stupides petites excursions. »

Eren se releva pour grogner après l'homme et remarqua deux enfants sur des caisses, arborant de grands sourires contemplatif, leur regards brillaient d'admiration.

« Trop cool ! » cria le petit garçon. « C'est la célèbre division des éclaireurs ! Ils continuent à se battre même après avoir subi autant de perte ! »

« Capitaine Livaï ! » cria un homme attirant l'attention d'Eren qui se tourna pour voir un homme aux cheveux roux avec une lettre dans la main et un grand sourire. « Merci de prendre soin de ma fille ! Je suis le père de Petra ! Je me suis dit que je devais discuter un peu avec vous avant d'aller la retrouver ! »

Livaï écarquilla les yeux en déglutissant, le regard de l'homme était rempli de gentillesse et il semblait heureux de lui parler. Que devait-il dire ? Que sa fille était morte pour rien ? Qu'ils avaient lamentablement échoué à leur mission causant la mort d'une centaine de personne ? Qu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour aider sa fille ?

« Ma fille m'a envoyé cette lettre voyez-vous, elle a écrit qu'elle était honorée de pouvoir être utile Capitaine ! » s'exclama l'homme avec un rire. « Et aussi qu'elle allait faire de son mieux pour se montrer à la hauteur de vos attentes, eh bien, vous voyez.. elle fanfaronnait allègrement, sans comprendre à quel point ce genre de nouvelles pouvait inquiéter des parents. »

Livaï ne répondit pas, il continua à marcher, le regard vide ne fixait rien en particulier, l'homme semblait plutôt surprit jusqu'à ce qu'il voit le chariot qui portait les cadavres, il aperçu les cheveux roux de sa fille et le Capitaine pouvait entendre des cris et des larmes derrière lui. Il était un lâche, trop lâche pour dire à un père que sa fille était morte.

« Commandant Erwin ! » cria un homme. « Nous aimerions que vous répondiez à quelques questions ! Avez-vous réussi à accomplir quelques chose d'exceptionnel justifiant le nombre important de victimes au sein de la division ? Regrettez-vous d'avoir sacrifié vos soldats ?! »

L'homme n'a répondu à aucune question, Eren se laissa tomber contre le chariot, amenant un bras à son visage alors qu'il sanglotait, personne ne parlait, tous avait un regard sombre sur le visage. La mission avait été un échec et a causé un peu plus d'une centaine de mort et des dizaines de disparu.


	15. Chapitre 15

Se réveiller ce matin a été la chose la plus dure à faire pour Annie depuis quelques années. Elle était rentrée en fin d'après-midi à Stohess après plusieurs heures de courses à escalader le Mur Rose et enfin monter le Mur qui entourait Stohess avec son équipement. Se transformer deux fois en quelques minutes d'intervalle était une expérience épuisante et douloureuse pour son corps, si elle en avait eu la possibilité elle aurait dormit encore une journée entière pour récupérer.

Mais ce n'était pas possible, aujourd'hui elle devait se lever et continuer à jouer les soldats en espérant que personne n'avait trouvé son identité. Elle avait croisé Ray quand elle est rentrée, l'homme était adossé contre le Mur de la caserne depuis le milieu de l'après-midi après qu'il ait terminé son affaire sur des trafiquants d'armes.

Il n'avait eu aucun mal à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, son regard lui avait tout dit, pourtant au lieu d'être en colère comme elle l'avait imaginé il a continué à afficher un sourire en disant que tout allait bien se passer. Elle ne lui a pas beaucoup parlé ensuite, s'enfuyant pratiquement dans sa chambre pour éviter son regard et pouvoir dormir. Elle estimait qu'elle n'était pas digne de le regarder dans les yeux maintenant qu'elle avait échoué à sa mission.

Alors qu'elle s'habillait pour la journée, ses yeux tombèrent sur la bague qui pendait à son cou, elle l'attrapa et inconsciemment l'objet lui redonna un peu le sourire. Elle soupira, enfilant sa veste brune et descendit en direction du rassemblement demandé par son supérieur. Alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers, elle remarqua toute l'équipe adossé contre un Mur, Hitch fut la première à la remarquer.

« Oh, tu es enfin debout. » remarqua la femme avec un rire. « Désolé Annie, je ne t'ai pas réveillé parce que ton visage était vraiment effrayant. »

Annie ne répondit pas, elle n'était pas d'humeur pour ça, elle se contenta de s'avancer pour se placer aux côtés de la femme, les mains derrière le dos. En regardant sur le côté elle remarqua son fiancé non officiel également contre le mur, son fusil sur son épaule, il semblait être perdu dans ses pensées, en train de fixer le mur devant lui.

« Tu te lasses un peu trop aller ces derniers temps. » fit remarquer Marlowe sans se tourner vers elle.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? » demanda Hitch qui se pencha pour voir son visage.

« Quelle personne asociale. » soupira Marlowe devant son manque de réponse.

« Fous-lui la paix. » soupira Boris en se tournant vers l'homme. « Elle est revenue vivante du District de Trost après tout. Avec Ray ce sont les seuls de cette base à avoir l'expérience d'un vrai combat. »

« Oh vraiment ? » demanda la jeune femme avec un rire. « J'ai l'impression qu'elle t'intéresse pas mal. Alors dit moi, qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si bien ? »

« Hitch. » appela Boris en soupirant. « Une fille aussi bête que toi n'a pu rentrer dans les forces des Brigades Spéciales que par un seul moyen.. »

« Ah ouais ? » s'exclama la femme en se tournant vers le jeune homme. « Tu pourrais me l'expliquer, par ce que je ne vois pas bien où tu veux en venir ! »

« Arrêtez, il est là. » signala Marlowe en se tournant vers le supérieur qui s'approchait une main dans les cheveux.

Les soldats ont fait leur salut militaire quand l'homme s'approcha du couloir.

« Houlà, repos les gars. » demanda l'homme en secouant les feuilles qu'il tenait. « Pas besoin d'être aussi tendus. Aujourd'hui votre tâche sera différente de la routine habituelle. C'est pourquoi je vous ai tous rassemblés ici. Maintenant écoutez bien, un détachement de la division du Bataillon d'exploration est convoqué à la capitale royale. » Dés que ses paroles quittèrent sa bouche, Ray et Annie se sont crispés, pourquoi venaient-ils ? Ont-ils trouvés son identité ? Leur mission au sein des murs était-elle compromise ? « Il n'est pas nécessaire d'entrer dans les détails de leur échec, n'est-ce pas ? Bref, leur groupe est censé passer par notre ville aujourd'hui. Les convoyer est du ressort des Brigades Spéciales du Quartier Général, nous nous devons juste les escorter pendant la traversée de la ville. Nous sommes temporairement autorisés à utiliser les équipements de manœuvre tridimensionnel dans la ville. Vous devrez suivre parallèlement l'équipe chargé de convoyage et renforcer la sécurité du mieux que vous pourrez. Ce sera tout. »

« Puis-je poser une question, chef ? » demanda Marlowe avec politesse en levant la main.

« Oui vas-y. » répondit le chef en soupirant.

« De quoi devons-nous protéger le convoi ? » demanda le jeune soldat.

« C'est une bonne question. » répondit l'homme en bâillant.

« Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque groupe au sein de ce mur qui s'opposerait au Roi. Il y a bien quelques délinquants, mais il est difficile d'imaginer qu'il puisse exister des factions d'opposition organisées, à moins qu'elles ne soient basées à l'extérieur du Mur. Sans compter que je ne vois pas quelles pourraient être leurs motivations. » expliqua Marlowe en parlant calmement, surprenant la plupart des soldats présent ici et son chef.

« Tu es un gars vraiment sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le chef en s'approchant, il lui tendit le paquet de feuille qu'il avait dans les mains avec un sourire. « Très bien, alors je te laisse gérer tout ça, tu trouveras tous les détails dedans. » Il ne laissa pas le temps à Marlowe de répondre qu'il se détourna pour ouvrit une porte derrière lui, montrant des chefs d'équipes qui buvaient et jouaient ensemble. « Nous autres, officiers supérieurs, sommes très occupés, essayez d'accomplir cette mission par vous-mêmes, mais n'échouez surtout pas, compris ? »

Les soldats sont restés immobile quelques secondes, surprit par son comportement et Marlowe s'éloigna, entraînant le reste du groupe avec lui car il été désigné comme dirigeant de cette mission sans son consentement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il croit être en train de faire putain ?! » grogna Marlowe les bras croisés une fois qu'ils étaient dehors après avoir récupéré leur équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnel et leurs fusils. « Déléguer l'intégralité de la mission à des nouvelles recrues qui ont rejoint les Brigades Spéciales il y a moins d'un mois, sans même prendre la peine de donner des instructions ! »

« Ouais, les officiers supérieurs des Brigades Spéciales sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle, oh attend, c'est la principale raison pour laquelle je me suis engagée.. » grogna Hitch en donnant un coup de pied à un sceau qui se trouvait devant elle. « Mais ils se déchargent de leur boulot sur le dos des nouvelles recrues, et tant que tu es un nouveau, tu dois en faire plus que ta part. Je n'avais pas bien pris ça en compte ! »

« Bande de déchets ! Raclures égoïstes ! » grogna Marlowe la tête baissée, son corps tremblait de colère sans doute.

« Marlowe, tu sous-entends que tu es différent ? » demanda Boris qui était assit par terre en levant son regard vers le jeune homme. « Tu es exactement comme eux vu que tu as choisi les Brigades Spéciales. »

« Je suis différent ! » cria Marlowe en se tournant vers Boris. « Ne me mettez pas dans le même sac que vous, bande de vauriens, j'ai rejoint les Brigades Spéciales pour faire respecter la justice. »

Ses paroles ont attirés l'attention d'Annie qui a levé son regard vers le jeune homme, elle avait les bras croisés et été assise sur le rebord d'une fontaine alors que Ray se tenait un peu plus loin, les bras également croisés, la tête baissée encore dans ses pensées, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il le préoccupait mais elle supposa que cette affaire de mission de soutiens en était la cause.

« Ouah Marlowe ! » s'exclama Hitch en riant tout en se roulant au sol. « Alors comme ça tu fais partie de ces braves gens, hein ?! »

« Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? » demanda Boris avec curiosité.

« Je dois me tenir au sommet pour ça, et jusqu'à ce que je l'atteigne, je ferai ce que l'on m'ordonnera de faire, même si je dois pour cela devenir une crapule à mon tour. » répondit le jeune homme, un regard rempli de détermination dans ses yeux. « Mais une fois au sommet, je ferai en sorte qu'ils méritent le moindre centime sur leur salaire, et je m'assurerai qu'ils remboursent toutes les taxes détournées et qu'ils restituent toutes les terres volées. »

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que toi ou tes proches avez subi ce genre de choses ? » demanda Annie soudainement, attirant l'attention du trio et de Ray sur elle.

« Non mais, tout le monde sait que ce qui se raconte à ce sujet est vrai. » répondit le jeune homme en s'approchant d'elle. « Quoi qu'il en soit, je n'irai pas jusqu'à les tuer pour leurs péchés, mais je leur ferai goûter l'humiliation, je ramènerai ces animaux écervelés qui répandent leurs merdes partout sans aucun respect, à l'état d'être humains ordinaires, c'est tout ce que je veux. Les faire redevenir ce qu'un être humain est censé être. »

« Mec j'y crois pas ! T'es un bon toi ! » s'exclama Hitch en riant, tombant encore une fois par terre pour se rouler de droite à gauche, se tenant le ventre tout en rigolant. « Et moi qui pensais que t'étais qu'un mec chiant de plus ! Là vraiment toutes mes excuses ! »

« C'est un objectif très noble que tu as là, je te souhaite bon courage pour y arriver. » soupira Boris en haussant les épaules.

« Tu te trompes. » annonça la blonde. « Si un bon gars comme toi arrive à prendre le pouvoir, ce sera notre perte. »

« Je croyais que tu ne parlais pas ? Si tu as quelque chose à dire, vas-y nous t'écoutons. » proposa le jeune homme en croisant les bras pour écouter ses arguments.

« Je pense, que tu es une personne droite, qui dit des choses justes. » soupira la blonde en levant son regard vers lui. « De telles personnes existent vraiment, et j'en sais quelque chose. Aller à l'encontre du système demande énormément de courage, même si ce n'est probablement qu'une douce utopie, ce qui est certain, c'est que ces personnes sont rares, elles ne courent pas les rues, et on ne peut pas dire qu'elles soient normales. Les gens comme toi, sont considérés comme spéciaux. D'un autre côté, comment devraient être considérés les personnes comme nous autres ? Je me le demande, des individus qui font passer leurs intérêt avant ceux des autres, si ces gens autour d'eux agissent de façon injuste, ils se contentent de suivre le mouvement. » continua la blonde en durcissant son regard. « Tu as qualifié ces personnes de raclures et de déchets. Parmi les recrues que j'ai connues, la plupart appartenaient à cette catégorie de mauvaises personnes qui vise les Brigades Spéciales. »

« On peut dire que tu aimes tourner autour du pot, hein. » soupira Marlowe. « Où veux-tu en venir ? Essayes-tu de dire que les gens comme toi ne sont pas si mauvais ? »

« Non, je pense également que les gens comme moi sont des raclures et assurément des mauvaises personnes. Je ne peux pas nous considérer comme étant bons, et pourtant.. nous sommes des gens normaux, tu ne penses pas ? Tu sous-entends que les personnes sont honnêtes à la naissance, et que si elles restaient à cette nature, cette société de serait pas aussi corrompue, pas vrai ? Mais selon moi, la structure de cette société, la façon dont elle est construite, c'est ce qui nous ouvre réellement les yeux sur la véritable nature de l'être humain. Du coup, même si.. même si je ne suis qu'une bonne à rien qui suit la tendance. Je reste tout de même une de ces personnes normales dont tu parles C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire. »

« Ça y est, c'est fini ? » demanda Hitch qui était assise par terre. « Ce discours était vraiment interminable, je me suis emmerdée à mourir. »

« On dirait bien que ce qui se dit est vrai. » commenta Boris avec un rire. « Si tu lances quelqu'un qui d'habitude ne parle pas beaucoup, il se met à tout déballer d'un coup. »

_« __Des personnes droites, hein ? Donc si on admet que tous les membres d'un système sont, par nature justes et bons, et que pourtant le système reste plein de failles, alors ce qui doit être changé, ce ne sont pas les gens, mais le système lui-même ? » _résonna le jeune homme en levant les yeux sur le drapeau des Brigades Spéciales qui flottait au vent. Il soupira, rabaissant son regard sur le reste du groupe. « Allez ! Assez perdu de temps à parler ! Il est temps de partir ! Je ne plaisante pas ! Ce sera notre première mission, alors je vais faire en sorte que tout se déroule sans le moindre accroc ! »

« Eh ben. » soupira Boris en suivant le jeune homme. « Au moins, on ne va pas s'emmerder avec lui. »

Annie soupira, elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule et se tourna pour voir Ray qui lui offrait un sourire. Elle répondit également par un petit sourire et le duo s'est éloignés pour suivre le groupe qui suivait Marlowe en direction du lieu indiqué.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre, Ray regardait autour de lui, surveillant les toits, les gens qui passaient à côtés d'eux, les magasins. Si le Bataillon d'exploration était convoqué à la capitale, ce n'était pas un hasard qu'il passe par Stohess. Soit ils avaient découvert l'identité d'Annie, soit c'était vraiment un hasard, aussi difficile à croire que possible.

« Annie. » appela une voix dans la ruelle à droite qui fit sursauter la blonde qui se tourna pour voir Armin portant un sac et sa cape verte. Ray remarqua qu'elle s'était arrêté et fit demi-tour pour regarder ce qu'elle regardait. Il rencontra avec surprise Armin qui fut tout aussi surprit, voire même plus que lui, ses yeux s'écarquillant même de peur ? _« __Pourquoi Ray est-il là ? Comment j'ai pu oublié un détail aussi important que lui dans notre plan ? Il est toujours avec Annie, cela pourrait être dangereux pour lui, comme pour nous qu'il reste avec elle. »_

« Armin. » répondit Annie avec surprise, le jeune homme lui fit signe de la suivre et elle entra dans la ruelle suivie par Ray qui croisa les bras pour regarder autour de lui, était-ce un piège ?

« Alors, vous êtes vraiment devenu des membres à part entière des Brigades Spéciales à ce que je vois. » remarqua le petit blond en regardant les insignes sur leurs vestes.

« Que se passe t-il ? » demanda Ray, essayant de montrer le moins de sentiment possible dans sa voix, il ne devait pas se douter de quelque chose, sinon cela pourrait dégénérer. « Pourquoi cet accoutrement ? »

« Je me fait passer pour un convoyeur. » répondit le garçon avec un sourire avant d'ouvrir son manteau pour laisser voir son équipement tridimensionnel. « Ce manteau est vraiment pratique pour cacher l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnel. Tu vois ? »

« Armin, pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda cette fois-ci Annie en déglutissant, pourquoi était-il ici, pourquoi l'avait-elle laissé en vie même à ce moment là ? Elle savait qu'il était plus intelligent que la normale, il serait capable de trouver son identité si ce n'était pas déjà fait.

« Annie, je me demandais si tu pouvais aider Eren à s'échapper ? » demanda le jeune homme en déglutissant, gagnant un froncement de sourcil de la part de Ray qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son prénom n'a pas été mentionné.

« Une évasion ? » répéta la blonde avec surprise. « Pour aller où ? Y'a t-il vraiment un endroit au sein de ces Murs, où quelqu'un qui a désobéi aux ordres du Roi puisse fuir ? »

« Il se cachera seulement pendant un petit moment, ce n'est pas comme si nous comptions désobéir délibérément au Roi, bien que je conçoive que cela puisse être perçu comme un acte de rébellion de la part de certains membres du Bataillon d'exploration. » expliqua le jeune homme, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Mais nous allons simplement gagner un peu de temps pour collecter des éléments qui pourraient faire changer d'avis la commission d'enquête ! Je le jure ! »

« Des éléments susceptibles de la faire changer d'avis ? » répéta Annie avec surprise. « Il existerait vraiment quelque chose d'aussi important ? Sur quoi te bases-tu ? »

« Désolé. » s'excusa le blond après un petit moment de blanc. « Je ne peux rien te dire. »

Annie acquiesça et tourna son regard vers Ray qui acquiesça, commençant déjà partir. « Dans ce cas, je suis également désolée, mais ça se fera sans moi. » Il ne fallait pas prendre de risque. « On en parlera à personne, alors bonne chance pour votre tentative ! »

« Annie ! » appela la blonde en faisant quelques pas en avant. « Je t'en supplie ! Tel que c'est parti, Eren va se faire tuer par des gens qui ne comprennent rien à la situation et qui veulent simplement se protéger de ce qu'ils jugent être une menace ! Ces mêmes gens qui vont mener l'humanité à sa perte, sans même s'en rendre compte ! Mais, je sais que ça ne paraît pas très convaincant, mais il n'y a vraiment aucun autre moyen que de recouvrir à ce pari extrêmement risqué. Il va sans dire que nous essaierons de ne pas te causer trop d'ennuis seulement pour passer la sécurité du Mur Sina, nous avons besoin de l'aide d'un membre des Brigades Spéciales, ce ne sera pas possible autrement. Nous n'avons aucune autre alternative ! »

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air de quelque de bien à tes yeux ? » demanda Annie après une blanc pesant entre les deux, Ray s'était retourné pour écouter silencieusement la conversation.

« Quelqu'un de bien hein.. Eh bien.. » soupira Armin avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. « Je.. je n'aime pas trop cette façon de tourner les choses, parce que tu vois.. j'ai l'impression que les gens ont tendance à employer ces mots uniquement pour parler des personnes qui leur sont utiles. Et personne ne peut-être utile à tout le monde. Tu peux très bien être utile à certains et en même temps être considéré comme une mauvaise personne par d'autres, c'est pourquoi Annie.. Si tu ne nous aides pas maintenant, tu deviendras une mauvaise personne pour moi.. »

La blonde regarda Armin par dessus son épaule, réfléchissant à ses mots, en gros, si elle n'acceptait pas, il considérerait qu'elle serait une mauvaise personne, ce qui veut dire par extension, confirmer ses possibles hypothèse sur sa réelle identité. Ce n'était pas un risque qu'elle devait prendre.

« Très bien. » finit-elle par dire, enfouissant sa main dans l'une de ses poches pour en sortir l'anneau de son père qu'elle mit sur son index droit. « Je vais vous aider. » Elle leva ensuite son regard vers Ray, lui offrant un petit sourire d'excuse. « Ray, je suis désolée, mais peux-tu m'attendre ? Je ne serais pas longue, je reviens dès que j'ai terminé avec cette histoire. »

« Pas de problème. » répondit le jeune homme, provoquant un soupir de soulagement de la part d'Armin qui relâchait la pression qu'il avait gardé en lui. « Je t'attendrai, sois prudente. »

Elle acquiesça et regarda son fiancé non officiel partir pour rejoindre le reste de son groupe en courant. Elle se tourna vers le blond qui fit demi-tour pour qu'elle puisse le suivre. Ils ont traversés quelques ruelles pour trouver Eren et Mikasa, portant une tenue similaire à celle d'Armin. Il n'y a eu aucun dialogue entre eux, seulement un blanc pesant.

« Étonnamment, ils nous laissent passer sans problème.. » remarqua Eren se regardant autour de lui.

« Chut. » coupa Mikasa mais fut ignorée par le jeune homme qui continua à parler.

« Tout le temps pendant lequel j'étais dans ce chariot, ils n'ont même pas pris la peine de vérifier à l'intérieur. On dirait que la qualité des tâches exécutées par les Brigades Spéciales est loin d'être irréprochable. » expliqua le jeune homme en soupirant.

« J'espère juste qu'ils ne se rendront pas compte que Jean se fait passer pour toi. » pria doucement Armin en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Déjà, on ne se ressemble pas.. » grogna le jeune homme.

« C'est bon, vous avez la même corpulence et le même regard menaçant et puis, vous avez tous les deux une tête de mauvais garçon. » argumenta le plus intelligent avec un sourire.

« Je n'ai pas une face de cheval comme la sienne ! » cria presque Eren avec colère.

« Dites. » coupa Annie, attirant l'attention de tout le monde pendant qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, il n'y avait ni villageois, ni soldats depuis un moment, ils pensaient vraiment qu'elle était aussi idiote pour ne pas avoir remarqué ça ? « Comment comptiez-vous passer le Mur si je n'avais pas accepté de vous aider ? »

« Nous étions prêts à faire usage de l'équipement tridimensionnel. » répondit Armin en déglutissant, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage car elle était dos à elle, il espérait simplement qu'elle ne se doute de rien.

« Plutôt imprudent non ? » demanda la Guerrière en gardant son regard devant elle pendant qu'ils marchaient. « Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas simplement organisé votre évasion avant d'entrer dans le District de Stohess ? Ça aurait été plus rapide et plus facile, plutôt que de devoir faire avec tous ces désagrément. Et puis, pourquoi ici et maintenant ? »

« J'ai estimé que nous devions tirer parti de l'agencement complexe de la ville pour que notre plan avec le double d'Eren fonctionne. » expliqua le blond alors qu'il regardait autour d'eux. « J'ai pensé qu'au lieu de désobéir directement aux ordres et de s'échapper nous pouvions gagner d'avantage de temps pour préparer l'évasion d'Eren en faisant profil bas pendant un moment, histoire que les gardes relâchent leur attention. »

« Je vois. » répondit la blonde après un moment. « Assez convaincant. »

« Ah ! » s'exclama le blond avec un sourire, courant en direction d'un escalier qui descendait vers un sous-sol. « C'est ici ! »

« Ici ? » répéta Annie avec surprise en voyant l'escalier descendre dans un tunnel souterrain.

« On va emprunter ce passage. Certains vestiges d'anciens souterrains subsistent toujours. Ce passage mène à une sortie proche de la porte extérieur. » expliqua le blond pendant que le trio descendait calmement les escaliers.

« Vraiment ? » s'exclama Eren avec un sourire.

« Il est plus prudent de passer par les souterrains que par les rues. » continua Armin qui s'arrêta quand il remarqua qu'Annie ne suivait pas, se contentant de rester en haut des escaliers, les yeux baissés sur eux. « Annie ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda Eren en se tournant vers elle. Son regard n'était plus joyeux, il était rempli de peur et d'appréhension. « Ne me dis pas que tu as peur des endroits sombres et confinés ! »

« Oui en fait, j'ai peur. » répondit la blonde en soupirant. « Je ne suis pas comme toi.. Je ne suis pas une brace et insouciante personne pressée de mourir.. Il n'y aucune chance que quelqu'un comme toi, puisse comprendre les sentiments, d'une frêle et fragile fille comme moi ! »

« Une fille qui envoie voler des gros mecs baraqués d'un coup coup de pied n'est pas faible. » soupira Eren en se détournant d'elle pour descendre quelques marches. « Arrête tes conneries et allons-y. »

« C'est effrayant en bas.. » murmura Annie en déglutissant, elle avait vraiment peur des endroits sombres et confinés comme ce passage, donc elle ne jouait pas réellement un rôle. « Si vous ne voulez pas prendre la route en surface, alors je ne vous aiderai pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes bordel ! » cria Eren en se retournant vers elle, sa capuche tombant au passage. « Descends immédiatement ! Te fous pas de ma gueule ! »

« Eren ! » coupa Mikasa en fronçant les sourcils. « Ne crie pas ! »

« Et pourquoi Mikasa ? » demanda Annie en regardant autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne, encore une fois. « Curieusement, il n'y a plus personne dans le coin depuis un moment. Franchement, je suis blessée vous savez. » Elle soupira, baissant ses yeux sur le regards apeuré d'Armin. « Armin quand as-tu commencé à me regarder avec ces yeux là ? »

« Annie. » appela Armin en déglutissant. « C'était toi qui a tué les deux Titans que le Bataillon d'exploration avait capturés vivants ? »

« Peut-être, peut-être pas, mais, si tu penses que c'est moi. Pourquoi ne pas avoir agis il y a un mois ? » demanda la blonde en haussant les épaules. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle dise que c'était Ray le coupable de leur morts.

« Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, même maintenant.. » murmura Armin en tremblant, un pistolet dans sa main droite. « Je pensais que je me trompais quelque part dans mon analyse.. C'est ce que je voulais croire ! Mais c'est parce que tu ne m'as pas tué quand tu en as eu l'occasion que les choses sont devenues ce qu'elles sont maintenant ! »

« Ouais, du fond de mon coeur je suis d'accord, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu me démasques et que tu me coinces de la sorte. » soupira Annie en regardant sur le côté, elle ne voyait pas Ray, mais elle était persuadé qu'il était là quelque part, peu importe qu'elle lui dire qu'elle reviendrait, il serait toujours présent pour garder un œil sur elle, c'est le genre d'homme qu'il était. « Cette fois-là, pourquoi je ne t'ai pas tué ? Je me le demande.. »

« Hé ! » appela Eren en déglutissant, sa voix tremblait un peu, remplie de diverses sentiments. « Annie il y a toujours de l'espoir ! Pour que tu ne sois qu'une idiote qui aurait malencontreusement sorti une grosse blague de merde ! Quoi qu'il en soit, descends ici ! Tu peux nous le prouver simplement en entrant dans ce passage ! Descends ici et prouve-le !»

« Je ne peux pas y aller.. » murmura Annie, sa voix vacillait également, elle essayait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes, que devait-elle faire ? Elle était dos au mur. Devait-elle tourner le dos à ses compagnons, ou devait-elle continuer la mission en se transformant, capturant Eren et s'enfuyant le plus loin possible ? « Je ne suis qu'une.. guerrière ratée.. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit ! » cria Eren en déglutissant, faisant quelques pas en avant. « Ne sois pas bornée ! »

« Parles-nous Annie ! » cria également Armin. « Nous pouvons toujours régler ça en discutant ! »

« Je ne supporterai pas d'en entendre d'avantage. » grogna Mikasa en jetant son manteau de côté, dégainant une de ses deux épées. « Cela ne nous mène nulle part. Je vais te mettre en pièces une fois encore, Titan Féminin ! »

Annie se retourna vers la femme et amena ses mains à la bague qui était caché sous son sweat, elle tira l'objet à la vue de tous et le prit dans l'une de ses mains avant de laisser échapper un rire malsain pendant plusieurs secondes. Ses joues rougissaient pour une raison inconnue, elle continua d'éclater de rire, se tordant de droite à gauche. Elle était démasquée, cela la soulageait quelque pas. Elle se fichait pas mal de ressembler à une psychopathe avec son rire, pour elle, cela permettait de relâcher tout les sentiments qui étaient enfermés en elle, toute sa culpabilité, sa timidité, sa solitude, ses peurs et sa tristesse.

Tout cela était relâché par un seule rire, causant des regards nerveux de la part du trio encore sur les marches d'escaliers. D'une certaine façon, elle était libre à présent, libre de choisir ce qu'elle voulait faire, libre de prendre ses propres décisions, pour la première fois de sa vie, elle était libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait.

« Armin. » appela Annie avec un grand sourire, son rire s'apaisant peu à peu. « Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai été une bonne personne pour toi. Pour l'instant, tu remportes le pari. » Elle amena son index droit à sa bouche, se préparant à se transformer. « Mais ce sur quoi j'ai parié ne fait que commencer ! »

Armin écarquilla les yeux et leva son pistolet pour tirer une balle dans l'air, signalant que l'opération était un échec. Des dizaines de soldats déguisés en simple villageois sont sortit des ruelles autour d'elle, parfois même des toits des maisons et magasins derrière elle et ont commencé à attraper chaque membres de son corps, l'immobilisant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, de peur, que devait-elle faire ? Pouvait-elle vraiment se rebeller contre le courant ascendant ? Elle n'était pas courageuse, elle n'aurait jamais le courage de faire ça. Elle remarqua un homme qui s'approchait avec un morceau de tissu et prit une profonde inspiration pour hurler. « RAY ! JE T'EN SUPPLIE QU'EST-CE QUE JE DOIS FAIRE ! QU'ELLE EST LA BONNE DÉCISION ! »

Elle grogna quand l'homme bloqua sa bouche avec son morceau de tissu, l'empêchant de continuer de parler. Elle tenta de se libérer d'eux mais ils étaient trop nombreux, un bruit de gaz attira son attention et elle leva les yeux pour voir Ray planer au dessus d'elle, son fusil contre son épaule. Il tira tout son chargeur, tuant les soldats qui se trouvaient autour d'elle d'une balle entre les deux yeux.

« ANNIE ! » cria le jeune homme en se posant sur une maison derrière elle, tirant sur les soldats qui tentaient de s'approcher d'elle, les tuant sans douleur. « ON RENTRE CHEZ NOUS ! PEU IMPORTE SI LA MISSION EST UN ÉCHEC OU PAS ! ON RENTRE CHEZ NOUS ! »

Elle acquiesça, dégainant sa lame provoquant un halètement de la part de Mikasa qui attrapa les bras de ses deux amis d'enfance pour les tirer plus loin dans le souterrain pendant que la blonde se coupa le pouce, la foudre tombant sur elle pour que son corps de Titan se forme, détruisant les maisons autour d'elle.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, remarquant avec un soupir de soulagement que Ray s'était envolé pour éviter les débris, il se posa sur son épaule droite, éjectant la dernière douille vide qui se trouvait dans son fusil.

« Nous devons partir, avant qu'ils ne se regroupent. » proposa le jeune homme en se tournant vers la blonde qui acquiesça et commença à partir en courant. Il rangea son arme autour de son torse et sortit la petite boite contenant les pilules, il pouvait la voir tourner son regard vers lui, ses yeux brillant d'une sorte d'appréhension, elle savait que s'il utilisait une pilule, cela augmenterait leurs chances de s'enfuir, mais pourtant, elle souhaitait intérieurement qu'il ne l'utilise pas.

Ray prit une profonde inspiration et avala une pilule, en quelques secondes, les battements de son cœur se sont accéléré et le sentiment familier de pouvoir est rapidement apparu. Alors qu'Annie commençait à courir, il s'est maintenu sur son épaule en enfonçant ses griffes nouvellement apparu dans sa peau, son sourire montrant ses dents parfaitement alignés et tranchantes ne mirent pas longtemps à apparaître également.

* * *

« Elle va escalader le Mur ! » cria un soldat pendant qu'il volait dans les airs. « Si nous la laissons s'échapper, la race humaine est foutue ! Arrêtez-là ! Visez les jambes ! »

Les deux hommes se sont précipités vers elle, évitant de justesse ses tentatives de les tuer avec un coup de poing. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de sa nuque, ils purent enfin voir la forme du second traître sur son épaule, dos à eux. Avec un rire, l'un des soldats planta ses crochets de chaque côté de l'homme et se précipita vers lui pour le tuer.

Alors qu'il s'approchait, épées à la main et sourire au visage, il déglutit lorsque le traître tourna son regard couleur doré vers le soldat, montrant un trait parfaitement vertical dans ses yeux. Le soldat n'a pas eu le temps de bouger ses épées pour tuer l'homme qu'il se mit à ressentir une vive douleur à l'estomac.

Il baissa les yeux pour remarquer avec effrois que le traître avait éviter ses épées par miracle et que l'un de ses bras était enfoncé dans son estomac, sa main ressortant de l'autre côté, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

Ray s'aida de son autre main pour retirer son bras, faisant tomber l'homme à plusieurs mètres plus bas. Le cri de l'autre soldat attira son attention et il se tourna pour le voir se précipiter vers la nuque de la blonde qui plaça une main cristallisée par dessus en quelques secondes, brisant les épées de l'homme qui cria de surprise.

Le Guerrier profita de son moment de surprise pour attraper le câble que le soldat avait planté près de la nuque de la femme et tira un dessus pour propulser l'homme vers lui, l'attrapant par la gorge avec un petit sourire.

"Lâ-Lâche moi!" cria le soldat qui essayait de lever un bras pour le blesser ou le tuer avec l'une de ses épées.

Ses cris et ses demandes ont rapidement disparu dans l'air quand le corps du soldat est devenu mou sous la prise de Ray qui pencha la tête sur le côté en remarquant qu'il avait usé trop de force autour de sa gorge.

Il jeta le corps mort de l'homme dans le vide et se détourna pour remarquer que la blonde le regardait avec un regard étrange qu'il ne pouvait pas qualifier. Il avait faim, et voir tout ces soldats se précipiter vers eux comme des idiots n'aidaient en rien, mais pourtant, malgré sa faim qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, quand il voyait le regard azur de la femme, au fond de lui, au plus profond de lui, quelque chose lui disait de ne dévorer personne.

Annie soupira de soulagement en le voyant secouer la tête et se concentrer droit devant lui, elle savait qu'une fois transformé il ne contrôlait pas vraiment ses faits et gestes, mais elle était rassuré de voir que malgré tout une partie de lui était encore là, elle écarquilla les yeux en remarquant Mikasa qui approchait d'elle, un regard déterminé dans les yeux, elle leva ses deux mains, l'une bloquant sa nuque et l'autre se posa sur Ray, faisant attention à ne pas l'aplatir.

Mikasa grogna et se contenta de se diriger vers l'un de ses yeux, manquant de peu sa cible quand Annie leva un peu la tête, laissant seulement une entaille profonde en dessous de son œil droit.

« Bien joué Mikasa ! » cria un soldat qui se posa à côté de la jeune femme sur un toit. « Maintenant attaque-la dans son angle mort. »

Elle acquiesça, se précipitant vers elle et remarqua qu'elle retirait sa main qui n'était pas sur sa nuque, lui permettant de voir Ray debout son fusil dans une main et pointait le canon de l'arme devant lui dans la direction de la jeune femme, le bruit d'un coup de feu résonna forçant Mikasa à dévier sa trajectoire pour éviter la belle et s'enfonça dans les tuiles d'une toiture qui se trouvait sur sa route.

Annie continua à courir dans une ruelle, et alors qu'elle passait à côté d'un bâtiment, elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour remarquer la présence de nombreux canons à harpons qui quelques secondes après que Hansi ait donné l'ordre, aient tous tirés leurs câbles qui s'enfoncèrent ou se plantèrent à diverses endroits de son corps, la faisant perdre son équilibre à cause de la vitesse à laquelle elle arrivait.

Par reflex, elle plaça sa main droite sur sa nuque qu'elle cristallisa et attrapa Ray avec l'autre pour le jeter dans sa bouche ignorant son rugissement de surprise, avant que son ventre ne percute le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Des soldats ont jetés plus de pièges sur son corps pour tenter de l'immobiliser sur le sol. Elle pouvait voir de nombreux soldats du Bataillon d'Exploration se poser au sol, certains se cachant derrière les canons en bois qui avaient servit à tirer les harpons.

La scientifique à lunette se posa non loin de son visage, un regard sombre sur dans les yeux et se dirigea vers elle en dégainant ses épées. "Tu vas être gentille et rester bien sage." ordonna la femme en s'approchant de la blonde calmement. Avec un sourire elle posa l'une de ses mains près de l'oeil géant qui la regardait et approcha l'une de ses épées vers ce dernier. "Ici tu ne peux pas appeler les Titans pour qu'ils te bouffent. Alors soit gentille et ouvre la bouche veux-tu? Je sais que tu caches ton acolyte à l'intérieur. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui vais me nourrir, je vais me nourrir des informations que l'on va vous soutirer."

Annie grogna vers la femme et espérait que ce grognement forcerait Ray à se calmer. Elle pouvait le sentir bouger sur sa langue en essayant de se débattre avec quelque chose qu'elle pouvait supposer être sa bave. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il tombe dans sa gorge par mégarde, et elle remercia les dieux quand il arrêta de remuer dans tout les sens, lui permettant de se concentrer sur la femme devant son oeil.

"Tu sais, je suis très curieuse de savoir quelque chose." fit remarquer la scientifique avec un petit rire. "Tu t'es transformé en Titan mais ton ami ne l'a pas fait. Je veux savoir pourquoi, pourtant stratégiquement parlant, vous auriez une grande chance de gagner si il se transformait également, pas vrai? Alors pourquoi ne le fait-il pas?" Voyant le manque de réponse de la blonde elle continua son discours. "Vois-tu, j'ai une hypothèse, s'il ne le fait pas, cela signifie qu'il ne peut pas se transformer. Ou que sa transformation est moins utile que la tienne, cette hypothèse est renforcée par le fait que des soldats décrivent une créature sur ton épaule."

Avec un rugissement puissant elle balaya l'une de ses jambes qui pouvaient bouger et détruit les canons en bois se libérant de l'emprise des harpons pour se relever et commencer à courir, les rares câbles encore dans sa peau ont lâchés les uns après les autres, elle ouvrit légèrement la mâchoire pour permettre à Ray de sortir avec une bonne quantité de bave sur lui, il grimpa sans trop d'effort sur l'épaule droite de la femme qui se précipitait vers un terrain plat.

« Terrain plat droit devant nous ! » cria un autre soldat qui poursuivait le duo Annie-Ray. « Merde ! Sans bâtiments, nous n'aurons pas de points de fixation pour utiliser l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnel ! »

« Nous allons devoir faire le tour ! » cria une femme en déglutissant. « Mais dans ce cas, elle aura le temps de s'échapper ! »

Une soudaine explosion attira l'attention de tout le monde, Annie tourna son regard pour voir la foudre tomber, puis peu à peu le corps de Titan d'Eren s'est formé. Il s'est précipité vers elle avec un rugissement, passant devant Mikasa en tournant légèrement son regard vers elle, lui indiquant qu'il avait le contrôle cette fois-ci.

« On dirait que cette fois, Eren est parvenu à garder le contrôle après s'être transformé. » fit remarquer Hansi en se posant à côté de Mikasa et d'Armin. « Espérons qu'il nous fasse gagner suffisamment de temps ! Séparez vous en deux groupes ! Bloque-la par tous les moyens !»

_« __Annie, tu avais toujours l'air de considérer les gens autour de toi comme de parfaits idiots, tu avais toujours l'air d'être blasé. » _grogna mentalement Eren qui laissa échapper un rugissement en s'arrêtant devant elle, elle prit sa position de combat en silence, permettant à l'humain sur son épaule de planter ses griffes dans sa peau épaisse pour se préparer à la bataille avec un grognement. _« Mais il y avait quand même des moments où ton intérêt s'éveillait. C'était lorsque tu avais l'occasion de montrer tes talents en combat rapprochés, tu sais que c'était juste un passe-temps, que ton père t'avait obligée à pratiquer, mais j'ai toujours été intimement convaincu que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que tu pensais. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais une mauvaise menteuse. » _Il laissa échapper un rugissement en s'élançant contre elle, lui permettant de balancer sa jambe, durcissant son tibia pour lui trancher sa jambe gauche sans problème, il l'ignora et sauta, balançant son poing sur son visage la faisant reculer de quelques mètres, la fumée s'échappant déjà de ses blessures. _« Alors Annie, pour quelle raison est-ce que tu combats ? Pourquoi t'es-tu mise à tuer des gens ? »_

Il grogna quand son pied rencontra son visage pour la seconde fois en quelques jours, le faisant s'écraser contre une maison, tuant ses occupant au passage. Le sang de ses blessures gicla tout autour d'eux, la fumée commençant déjà à l'évaporer. Il ferma sa mâchoire sur son tibia, l'empêchant de reculer et elle rugit en réponse.

Ray sauta en direction du Titan Assaillant en contre-bas pour atterrir sur son visage, avec un rugissement il enfouit ses griffes dans l'un de ses yeux le faisant crier de douleur et recommença une seconde fois dans l'autre pour le rendre totalement aveugle. Eren grogna en réponse, permettant à Annie de lui frapper à plusieurs reprise le crâne, libérant sa jambe de sa prise et attrapant Ray pour le reposer sur son épaule et recommencer à courir encore une fois en direction du Mur.

Elle durcit ses doigts, les faisant ressembler à des griffes et prit appui sur le sol avant de les enfoncer sur le mur pour commencer à monter, faisant tomber Ray à genoux sur son épaule.

« Elle est en train d'escalader le Mur sous sa forme de Titan ! » cria un soldat avec horreur.

« Nous avons des chevaux prêts de l'autre côté du Mur, mais nous serons désavantagés sur un terrain plat. » grogna Hansi, suspendu sur le Mur alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour voir la blonde continuer à monter.

Ray grogna envers le soldats qui se trouvaient en bas et qui essayaient de monter également malgré le fait qu'Annie bouge parfois l'une de ses jambes pour en tuer quelque uns qui s'approchaient trop.

Il tourna son regard sur la fumée qui s'élevait de la ruelle où Annie avait battu Eren, il se levait et tenait Mikasa dans une main, levant un bras pour la propulser dans les airs dans leur direction envoyant ses câbles dans le Mur, lui permettant de trancher les doigts de la main droite de la blonde là où ils n'étaient pas cristallisés. Son bras tomba mollement sur le côté, Annie tourna son regard avec horreur vers Mikasa qui se préparait à trancher son autre main, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de faire ça.

Un rugissement attira son attention et elle tourna la tête pour voir Ray s'élancer sur la trajectoire de la femme, écartant ses bras, ses sourcils étaient froncés et son regard tremblait un peu, il se plaça juste à temps devant les doigts de la blonde, recevant les épées de la femme dans son estomac, dans une ligne horizontal, le faisant grogner de douleur, son sang commençant déjà à couler.

Il prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'il tombait vers l'épaule gauche de sa fiancé non officiel, avec une profonde inspiration, le jeune homme rassembla toute ses forces pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps, essayant de combattre le sentiment de puissance que la pilule lui procurait et il leva son fusil et tira une balle qui toucha l'épaule droite de Mikasa, la faisant crier de douleur pour tomber à une dizaine de mètres plus bas, se rattrapant en lançant un câble sur le mur, mais la forçant à tenir sa blessure.

Il tomba durement sur l'épaule du Titan, grognant et crachant du sang, il pouvait voir le regard apeuré d'Annie et entendre son grognement à côté de lui. Il posa une main sur son ventre, se réprimandant pour son geste quand sa main toucha sa chair ouverte. La blessure n'était pas assez profonde pour faire sortir ses organes mais juste assez pour le tuer en quelque minutes à cause de la perte de sang mais assez profonde pour que le sang coule sans s'arrêter, sa capacité de régénération partielle ne pourrait pas l'aider, la blessure était trop grave.

Il pouvait voir la fumée qui s'échappait de la main droite de la blonde s'élever dans les airs. Elle avait besoin d'encore un peu de temps, mais il n'y avait personne pour les aider. Il laissa échapper un petit grognement qui ressemblait à un rire quand sa vision commença à se troubler, il ne pouvait à peine voir les traits inquiets d'Annie qui grognait, elle devait sûrement lui crier dessus à cause de son action idiote, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr, elle ne pouvait pas parler comme pouvait le faire le Titan Bestial après tout.

Ray pouvait sentir l'adrénaline de la situation commencer à se dissiper petit à petit, et bien que la pilule fasse encore effet en maintenant sa transformation, elle ne semblait plus assez puissante pour que son côté bestiale fasse surface, sa blessure en étant la cause. Il cracha encore une fois du sang et se redressa pour se tenir à genoux.

Il laissa échapper un sourire et en regroupant toute la force qu'il lui restait se leva pour se tenir debout, tremblant légèrement le forçant à poser une main sur le cou de la blonde pour se stabiliser, sa peau était chaude, pas trop, mais juste assez pour que ce soit agréable à toucher.

Il ne pouvait pas vraiment entendre ce que disait les soldats en contre-bas mais il semblait que certains se dirigeait vers Eren pour recommencer ce qu'il avait fait avec Mikasa, sûrement dans l'optique de propulser d'autre soldat pour terminer le travail de Mikasa.

Il pouvait sentir le corps d'Annie bouger un peu quand elle balaya ses jambes pour faire tomber les soldats qui tentaient de monter avec leurs équipements. En prenant une profonde inspiration, il retira sa main qui tenait sa blessure, permettant au sang qu'elle retenait de tomber et prit le petit bocal qui contenait ses pilules, il l'ouvrit, éjectant le couvercle qui tomba au sol.

« An-nie. » appela le jeune homme, sa voix était rauque à cause de la fatigue, de la douleur et de sa transformation, il ne pouvait pas faire mieux, mais il remercia les sens amélioré que la forme de Titan d'Annie lui procurait, lui permettant de l'entendre pour tourner son regard vers lui, écarquilla les yeux en voyant le bocal dans ses mains, grognant déjà avant même qui n'est eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

_« Ne fais pas ça Ray ! »_ cria mentalement Annie, haïssant son corps de Titan qui ne pouvait pas parler. _« N'ose pas faire ça connard ! Ne me laisse pas seule ! »_

« Annie est importante. » continua le jeune homme, crachant parfois un peu de sang pour continuer. « Annie vivre. Moi te protéger. »

Elle grogna en réponse, cela ressemblait à une réponse négative alors qu'elle secouait la tête. Ses yeux azur brillaient d'une lueur qu'il avait rarement vu : la peur. C'était mélangé à de la tristesse également, une expression très rare venant de la femme qu'il aimait. Il soupira, passant une main sur sa joue géante, la caressant quelques secondes, puis finalement se détourna d'elle, ignorant son cri.

Il s'approcha du rebord de son épaule, et avec une profonde inspiration leva le bocal à sa bouche, vidant le contenu d'une dizaine de pilule blanche, il balança le récipient sur le côté et croqua quelques secondes pour les avaler petit à petit.

Il a attendu quelques secondes avant de sentir son coeur s'arrêter pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne se remettre à battre bien plus rapidement qu'auparavant, chaque secousses résonnant bien plus fort dans son corps. La sensation de puissance qui l'enveloppa était bien plus grande que lorsqu'il n'utilisait d'une seule pilule, la fumée a entourée sa blessure la soignant en quelques secondes et le jeune homme fit un pas dans le vide, le faisant tomber en avant sous les cris de la blonde derrière lui qui le regardait avec horreur.

_« Allons-y, je ne laisserai aucun d'entre eux empêcher Annie de s'enfuir. »_ promit mentalement le jeune homme.

La foudre est tombé sur lui, enveloppant son corps dans une épaisse fumée, il ne regarda pas derrière lui, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire pour savoir qu'elle pleurait. Il afficha un petit sourire, sentant également ses larmes couler quand son corps fut engloutit par la chaire brûlante qui se formait petit à petit autour de lui.

La première chose qu'il a perdu était son ouïe, n'entendant plus les bruits des combats, seulement le vide, pas même le vent. Il perdit ensuite la vue, tout était noir autour de lui, il n'y avait aucune lumière et avait soudainement envie de dormir, ce sentiment englobant la totalité de son corps, il ne tenta pas de la combattre.

Un corps lourd tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, entouré de fumée blanche qui ne laissait rien apparaître derrière elle. L'explosion de la transformation avait repoussé tout les soldats qui étaient accrochés sur les murs, les faisant tomber à terre, Mikasa avait pu survivre en s'accrochant encore une fois au dernier moment, mais son épaule lui faisait mal.

Un grognement sourd se fit entendre en direction de la fumée, un pied sortit de la fumée, s'approchant des soldats sur les maisons en face de lui. Un rugissement résonna dans toute la zone, des bras s'étirant sur les côtés. Il s'avança hors de la fumée, montrant un Titan de six mètres, légèrement penché en avant, ses bras se posant en sol, montrant les griffes au bout de ses doigts.

Il avait de court cheveux noirs en bataille sur le dessus de sa tête, certaines mèches tombait devant ses yeux qui avait une couleur très différente de sa forme humaine, ils n'étaient pas doré mais vert. Une ligne de dent pointu se trouvait sur son visage sans lèvres.

Annie écarquilla les yeux en voyant le Titan sur le sol, personne n'avait prononcé un mot depuis qu'il avait sauté de son épaule. Certains avaient les yeux écarquillés de peur, et pour d'autre d'étonnement. Armin était dans ce dernier cas de figure.

Le Titan de six mètres rugit à nouveau et s'approcha d'un soldat qui se trouvait par terre, devant une maison, légèrement tremblant. Elle avait l'espoir, l'espoir naïf qu'il soit encore conscient, quelque part à l'intérieur de la créature, et qu'il se tournerait pour monter le Mur avec elle. Mais ses espoirs ont été réduit en fumée quand il attrapa le Titan pour le mettre dans sa bouche, le croquant en deux, ignorant les cris de l'homme qui tentait de s'enfuir.

C'est à se moment là qu'elle sentit tout ses espoirs être réduit en fumée, elle n'essaya pas de faire arrêter les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Elle n'avait jamais été doué pour parler de ses sentiments, et malgré le fait qu'elle aurait souhaité lui dire à quel point elle tenait à lui, elle n'avait jamais pu le faire, elle avait seulement pu lui montrer à quel point elle l'aimait quand ils ont fait l'amour ensemble avant qu'elle ne parte essayer de capturé Eren.

Elle se demandait si c'était une punition divine pour sa lâcheté, était-ce sa punition pour avoir échoué ? Pour s'être trop reposé sur lui ? Pour ne pas avoir pu lui dire tout ce qu'elle voulait lui dire ? Quand elle s'est transformé plus tôt, au fond d'elle, au plus profond de son coeur, elle s'était imaginé ce cas de figure mais l'avait écarté aussi rapidement qu'il était venu dans son esprit, se disant qu'elle ne laisserait pas cela se produire.

Pourtant, elle se retrouvait face à son incompétence, à cause de sa faiblesse, il avait été forcé d'utiliser ces pilules, sachant très bien que cela le transformerait en un Titan Pur, un monstre sans conscience qui tenterait de dévorer chaque être humain jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tué par un soldat. Il n'était pas un Titan Primordial comme elle, il ne pourrait pas se libérer de cette forme. Il ne le pourrait probablement jamais, il était censé errer, cherchant à marcher la journée pour dévorer les humains et dormant la nuit quand il n'avait plus de force comme la plupart des Titans.

* * *

« Que voudrais-tu faire plus tard Ray ? » demanda une jeune Annie en se tournant vers son meilleur ami qui était assit sur l'herbe, en face de lui le fleuve de la ville.

« Ce que je voudrais faire ? » répété le jeune garçon en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire, ses yeux émeraude brillant presque. « Je veux devenir un chevalier ! Comme dans le l'histoire ! »

« Un chevalier? » répéta la blonde en penchant la tête sur le côté, elle repoussa les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage d'une main. « Mais c'est pas possible de le devenir. »

Il acquiesça et se leva pour se tourner vers elle, les mains sur les hanches avec un grand sourire. « Peu importe ! Je le deviendrais quand même ! »

* * *

Le rugissement du Titan attira son attention, son rugissement était bien plus fort que ceux des autres Titans qu'elle avait pu voir dans sa vie, la sortant de sa rêvasserie, elle le regarda se battre contre des soldats, sautant et retombant sur des maisons pour éviter leurs câbles, il semblait être un peu plus intelligent que certains Titans, comprenant le danger que représentait les câbles, mais cela s'arrêtait là.

Annie baissa les yeux sur sa main droite qui était encore entouré de fumée malgré le fait qu'elle concentrait sa régénération seulement sur son membre perdu. Elle observa le jeune homme se battre avec des soldats, sautant parfois pour éviter des attaques sur ses talons et retomber sur les soldats avec un rugissement. Il se battait plutôt bien, elle ne savait pas s'il se battait avec l'instinct d'un Titan lambda ou si ses capacités au corps à corps refaisait surface malgré sa nouvelle forme.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en sentant sa main être totalement soignée, elle cristallisa ses doigts pour les faire ressembler à des griffes qu'elle planta dans le Mur pour l'escalader aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Avec les soldats occupés à affronter le Titan nouvellement apparu, elle n'a eu besoin que de deux minutes pour monter au sommet, exposant ses 14 mètres qui contrastait avec sa taille réelle.

En abaissant les yeux pour voir le combat qui se mener en dessous d'elle, elle réalisa soudainement à quelle point elle aimait cet homme. Elle ne pouvait pas accepté sa mort, même si la preuve était sous ses yeux. S'il restait un espoir elle voulait tout parier dessus.

Elle remarqua Eren se lever, déposant son ami blond sur un toit pour se diriger vers Ray qui rugit en direction de l'homme, sautant en arrière et attrapant un soldat qui volait devant lui pour le dévorer, jetant la deuxième partie de l'humain qui restait dans ses mains pas terre.

Annie prit une profonde inspiration et rugit le plus fort possible, attirant l'attention de tout le monde, les forçant à mettre leur mains sur leurs oreilles à cause du bruit. Le cri attira Ray qui se retourna vers elle, lui montrant ses orbes émeraude qui faillit la faire pleurer une seconde fois.

C'est quand le Titan commença à se diriger vers elle en courant, sautant sur le mur, son regard rempli d'une détermination qui n'était pas celle de la rejoindre pour s'enfuir, mais celle de la rejoindre pour la dévorer, son pouvoir de Titan lui permettait d'attirer les Titans Pur quand elle rugissait, cela prouvait qu'il était bien devenu un Titan Pur, cela lui prouvait que Ray Stinger, l'homme qu'elle connaissait depuis qu'ils avaient quatre ans, l'homme qui représentait le courage à ses yeux, l'homme dont le sourire était capable de l'apaiser en quelques secondes, l'homme qui avait demandé à porter une partie de son fardeau, aussi lourd soit-il, l'homme qui comptait tellement à ses yeux, était mort.


	16. Chapitre 16

Annie avait rencontré le garçon de son âge il y a une semaine à peu près, elle ne savait peu de choses sur lui, juste qu'il n'avait pas de nom et que l'orphelinat dans lequel il a vécu l'appelait Numéro 734 et qu'il vivait dans Liberio dans un bâtiment abandonné dans le quartier pauvre de la ville. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis ce jours-là où il était venu l'aider.

Pourquoi l'avait-il fait même ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu et pourtant il s'était interposé entre elle et cet homme malgré le risque. Elle soupira en enfilant ses petites bottes marrons et son manteau blanc autour de ses épaules. Aujourd'hui elle devait aller acheter quelque chose que son père lui avait demandé d'acheter à Liberio.

Elle ferma la porte de sa maison derrière elle, réajustant son sac sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la ville. Il neigeait ce jours là, comme les jours précédent. Cette année l'hiver était rude, l'épaisse neige craquait son ses pied pendant qu'elle marchait dans la forêt pour rejoindre la route principale en direction de Liberio.

Les flocons blanc tombait sur ses cheveux blonds qui coulait sur ses épaules, son regard azur brillait en voyant la beauté de la neige qui tombait autour d'elle. Elle aimait sortir de chez elle pour regarder le paysage. La forêt autour de chez elle était toujours calme, il n'y avait jamais rien qui pouvait déranger ce calme naturel.

Alors qu'elle prenait une grande inspiration de l'air frais autour d'elle, un cri a interrompu le calme ambiant. Elle s'est retourné, pour regarder tout autour d'elle pour trouver l'origine du cri, mais dans une forêt, le moindre bruit résonnait, donc il était presque impossible de trouver l'origine du bruit.

Un second cri, cette fois-ci ressemblant d'avantage à un rire la fit sursauter, elle se retourna pour voir un corps rouler dans la neige depuis la petite dune devant elle, le corps à continuer à rouler jusqu'à percuter un arbre, la neige qui se trouvait sur les branches est tombée sur le corps, provoquant un gémissement.

Alors qu'elle s'approchait pour vérifier que la personne allait bien, un enfant sortit du tas de neige, les bras en l'air avec un rire.

« C'était trop bien ! » cria l'enfant qui abaissa son regard pour voir un autre enfant aux cheveux blonds, d'environ son âge. Il avait déjà vu cet enfant, et quand il retrouva son nom dans sa mémoire il cria de surprise. « Oh tu es Annie ! »

Annie fronça les sourcils et écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant du garçon qui l'avait aidé, elle remarqua qu'il avait une casserole sur la tête, le faisant ressembler à un idiot plus qu'à autre chose. « Tu es le garçon qui m'a aidé, pas vrai ? »

Il acquiesça en repoussant la neige tout autour de lui, il posa ses mains sur ses hanches avec un grand sourire, sa casserole tombant presque sur ses yeux au passage. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« J'habite plus loin dans la forêt. » répondit Annie en montrant la direction dans laquelle se trouvait sa maison. « Mais je dois aller à Liberio aujourd'hui. »

« Je peux venir avec toi ?! » demanda rapidement le garçon, ses yeux émeraude semblaient briller d'une lueur étrange, mélangeant bonheur et excitation. Elle acquiesça sans trop comprendre pourquoi il voulait venir et le garçon cria son bonheur en réponse. Il se précipita vers elle, attrapant l'une de ses mains au passage pour la faire avancer. « Allons-y alors ! »

Le duo a continué à marcher en direction de Liberio, le garçon semblait beaucoup aimer parler, expliquant à la blonde comment il avait trouvé cet endroit après avoir fuit des brigands il y a quelques jours. Il lui expliqua également qu'il avait trouvé un endroit magnifique où l'on pouvait voir le fleuve mieux qu'à Liberio.

Étrangement, ce garçon semblait plein de vie, malgré le fait qu'il n'avait pas de prénom, Annie ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait heureux, pourquoi il se satisfaisait de tout ce qui l'entourait, pourquoi il n'avait aucune difficulté à parler avec elle alors qu'ils s'étaient rencontré il y a une semaine seulement.

Annie soupira et tourna son regard vers le magasin dans lequel elle devait aller, elle ouvrit la porte, provoquant un petit bruit de cloche qui résonna dans la pièce, avertissant la femme qui tenait le magasin que quelqu'un était entré. Elle lui donna un sourire, chose assez habituelle.

« Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ma petite ? » demanda la femme avec un sourire derrière son comptoir.

« Bonjour, je prendrais ce que mon père a commandé. » répondit Annie avec un sourire en s'approchant du comptoir. La femme acquiesça pour disparaître à l'arrière du magasin pour récupérer la commande.

La blonde se tourna pour voir le garçon s'approcher d'une étagère dans laquelle des conserves étaient entreposées. Elle le regarda regarder les objets de façon admirative. Elle pouvait le voir tourner sa tête de droite à gauche avant de prendre l'une des conserves pour la cacher derrière la veste qu'il portait.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et s'approcha de lui pour lui attraper le bras, le tirant vers elle, montrant l'objet dans sa main. « Il ne faut pas voler ! »

Le garçon écarquilla les yeux de surprise ou de peur, elle ne pouvait pas le dire réellement et recula, lâchant l'objet qui tomba sur le sol en bois en déglutissant. Annie se pencha pour récupérer l'objet quand la femme s'approcha de son comptoir avec un froncement de sourcil. Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux là ? Elle n'a eu le temps de penser à d'avantage de chose qu'elle baissa les yeux pour voir Annie poser la conserve sur le comptoir.

« Je prendrai ça également. » ajouta la blonde qui déposa son sac par terre, l'ouvrant pour en sortir un petit sac de pièce qu'elle posa sur le comptoir pour récupérer la boite que son père avait commandé avec la conserve, elle rangea le tout dans son sac qu'elle remit sur son dos et se tourna vers le garçon pour partir mais remarqua son regard encore étrange, il semblait trembler sur place et alors qu'elle fit un pas vers lui, il s'enfuit, claquant la porte derrière lui. « Attends ! »

Elle a courut après lui, remerciant la femme en fermant la porte derrière elle, elle remarqua qu'il courait dans la rue, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber. En déglutissant elle le poursuivit, utilisant l'entraînement que son père lui donnait à son profit pour lui courir après.

Quand il tourna à gauche dans une ruelle, elle tourna également dans la ruelle. Après quelques minutes de course elle remarqua qu'il venait de tomber dans la neige, elle a ralentit sa course, prenant quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et se dirigea vers lui, lui tendant une main pour qu'il se relève.

« Pourquoi tu me suis ? » demanda le garçon en détournant le regard, refusant de prendre sa main pour se lever de lui même.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu enfuit ? » répondit la blonde par une autre question, elle remarqua qu'il la regardait par dessus son épaule d'un air plutôt étrange, comme s'il la jugeait du regard.

« Les adultes, quand ils me voient voler ils me frappent, j'ai pensé que tu ferais pareil. » répondit finalement le garçon en baissant la tête, frappant la neige avec son pied, mal à l'aise de la situation.

Elle soupira devant son raisonnement idiot et posa son sac par terre, l'ouvrant pour en sortir la conserve qu'elle avait acheté pour lui tendre avec un sourire. « Tiens, prends la. »

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda le garçon, levant la main pour prendre l'objet avant de la rétracter par peur. Ce n'est que quand elle acquiesça qu'il prit la conserve pour la regarder avec admiration. Alors qu'il tenait la conserve, il remarqua qu'elle sortait un petit livre de son sac, pour s'asseoir sur une caisse, ouvrant doucement les pages.

Il s'approcha, aussi silencieusement que possible pour regarder les images, elles étaient plutôt jolies, il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que signifiait les écritures tout autour mais selon le sourire de la blonde il pouvait dire que c'était quelque chose d'amusant.

« Tu veux le lire ? Je peux te le prêter si tu veux. » proposa Annie en lui montrant le livre, il secoua la tête avec un sourire, continuant de regarder les images avec un regard rempli d'émerveillement.

« Non, je ne sais pas lire. Garde le. » répondit le garçon en regardant l'homme dessiner sur la page ouverte devant lui. Annie acquiesça et se mit à lire l'histoire à voix haute, surprenant le garçon qui leva les yeux vers elle qui gardait ses yeux sur les écritures sur le livre, elle s'arrêtait parfois sur quelques mots qu'elle avait du mal à prononcer pour recommencer quelques secondes plus tard.

Pour dire vrai, il n'avait absolument rien écouté à l'histoire qu'elle lisait, il était trop absorbé par les images du livre et par la gentillesse dont elle faisait preuve à son égard, ils ne se connaissaient que depuis une semaine, et encore, il ne l'avait vu qu'une fois pourtant elle était gentille avec lui, pour quelle raison ? Car il l'avait aidé ? C'est ce que était censé faire chaque personne, non ? Aidez les gens qui en ont besoin, pas vrai ?

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi elle était gentille avec lui, et il ne comprenait pas également pourquoi elle courrait aussi vite, il pensait qu'il courrait vite avec tout ces entraînements à fuir des gens méchants mais elle semblait être bien plus rapide que lui. Son regard calme qui se trouvait toujours dans ces yeux le rassurait un peu, peut-être voudrait-elle être son amie ? Peut-être qu'elle accepterait d'être son tout premier amie ?

« J'ai une idée ! » s'exclama Annie, faisant sursauter le jeune homme qui ne s'attendait pas à son explosion soudaine, il leva les yeux vers elle, penchant la tête sur un côté avant qu'elle ne referme son livre, n'ayant même pas finit de le lire. « Tu n'as qu'à t'appeler comme l'homme de l'histoire ! »

« Je peux ? » demanda le garçon, criant presque, son regard était rempli d'émerveillement et d'espoir. Avait-il le droit de porter le nom de l'homme ? Personne n'allait lui crier dessus pour ça, pas vrai ?

Elle acquiesça, provoquant un sourire de la part du garçon qui sautait sur place. Il savait que l'homme s'appelait Ray Stinger, c'était Annie qui lui avait dit quand elle racontait l'histoire. Il suivit la fille du regard quand elle descendit de la caisse pour écrire le nom dans la neige avec son doigt. Il la regarda faire avec émerveillement, elle savait même écrire !

Elle lui indiqua d'essayer de l'écrire également et il essaya de reproduire les lettres avec soin, son écriture était très mauvaise mais il a pu réussir à écrire son nouveau nom. Ils ont continués à jouer à écrire des prénoms, Annie avait écrit le sien avec son nom de famille et l'homme avait recopié ce nom sur le côté.

Ils se sont arrêtés uniquement quand Annie leva la tête pour voir que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, signalant que cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'elle était dans la ville. « Je dois rentrer chez moi, mon père ne va pas être content si je suis en retard. »

Elle se leva pour partir, rassemblant toute ses affaires dans son sac jusqu'à ce que le garçon lui attrapa la main, son regard rempli d'appréhension. « Annie, tu veux bien être mon amie ? »

Elle acquiesça avec un sourire, provoquant un autre sourire de la part du garçon qui sautait de bonheur sur place. Annie était devenue sa première véritable amie.

* * *

Ils avaient continués de se voir au moins une fois par jours, quand elle ne pouvait pas aller à Liberio, il venait dans la forêt ou chez elle pour jouer, son père avait eu la gentillesse d'accepter sa présence à une seule condition, quand Annie devait s'entraîner, il ne devait pas la déranger.

Il a toujours respecté la condition, chaque jours, quand le soleil commençait à se coucher, elle commençait à s'entraîner avec son père, elle n'avait pas le droit de se reposer, ce que Ray trouva horrible, mais il n'a rien dit, il restait assit sur une pierre à une bonne distance du duo pour ne pas les déranger et regardait le livre qu'Annie lui prêtait à chaque fois.

Pour que les longues heures d'entraînement ne soient pas trop ennuyeuse pour lui à regarder, elle lui avait demandé d'essayer de s'entraîner à lire, c'est ce qu'il a fait, murmurant avec difficulté les mots qu'il pouvait à présent lire grâce à la blonde qui lui avait apprit comment lire.

Quand elle finissait l'entraînement, elle ne prenait même pas la peine de boire pour venir à lui avec un sourire pour qu'il puisse lui lire ce qu'il avait réussit à lire durant les quelques heures. Quand il lisait deux lignes, elle lui offrait un morceau de gâteau, quand il ne lisait qu'une phrase, elle le grondait, avec néanmoins un sourire et l'aidait à lire les phrases qu'il trouvait compliquées.

C'était devenu leur rituel pendant de nombreux mois, et ce durant bientôt une année à présent, il savait à peu près lire, s'arrêtant uniquement lorsqu'il voyait de nouveaux mots. Son écriture était encore un peu chaotique mais ça s'améliorait avec le temps.

Il y a quelques mois, ils avaient rencontrés deux garçons, l'un d'eux était plus âgé qu'eux d'une année et était blond, il ne semblait pas particulièrement courageux et ne possédait aucun talents naturel mais il était assez gentil. Le second était le plus grand de leur groupe et avait des cheveux noirs, bien qu'il dominait le trio par sa taille, il était très timide.

Annie avait été sceptique quand Ray lui avait présenté le duo, elle les avait jugé du regard pendant au moins une dizaine de minute durant lesquelles un blanc pesant s'était installé. Son regard azur avait effrayé Bertolt qui ne comprenait pas comment l'homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts pouvait garder un sourire calme et détendu pendant tout ce temps, était-il idiot ?

Finalement, et heureusement, grâce à cet idiot, Annie avait arrêté de les regarder quand Ray avait entouré son cou avec un bras en riant, lui disant qu'ils pouvaient tous être amis et que jouer allait être bien plus amusant à quatre qu'à deux. Elle n'a répondu que par un soupir avant d'acquiescer, donnant apparemment son approbation pour cette amitié.

Bertolt avait toujours trouvé Annie très jolie et était persuadé qu'elle était très gentille, malgré que Reiner lui ait dit que la blonde lui faisait peur, ce n'était pas son cas à lui, certes au départ son regard l'avait mit mal à l'aise, mais par la suite, il s'était habitué et trouvait la présence de la jeune fille et de son ami Ray très rassurante.

La première était la plus forte du groupe, elle savait se défendre et était également la plus rapide à la course. Il n'était pas loin derrière elle certes, et fut très étonné le jour où elle l'avait battu, il avait toujours battu Reiner, alors il pensait qu'il était rapide mais quand il s'est mesuré à elle, il a finit par arrivé plusieurs secondes après elle sur la ligne d'arrivée.

Ray n'avait rien de quelqu'un de talentueux, Annie disait que parfois quand il s'ennuyait trop, il s'entraînait avec elle, tout du moins, il essayait d'imiter ses gestes et mouvements comme il le pouvait. Mais malgré ça Bertolt savait que Ray était faible.

Il était plus lent que Reiner, bien qu'il courrait assez vite en comparaison à quelqu'un de son âge, il n'était pas non plus très fort lorsqu'ils jouaient aux chevaliers avec des armes en bois car il était le premier à mourir.

Néanmoins, malgré le fait qu'il perdait tout le temps, il gardait le sourire. Un jour, des citoyens de Mahr sont venu à Liberio pour des affaires et sont tombés sur eux, ce fut sans surprise qu'ils furent traités de « sales Eldiens » ou de « démons ». Au départ, aucun du groupe de répondait, préférant baisser les yeux ou détourner le regard. Mais quand un adulte avait voulu attraper le bras de Reiner, Ray s'était interposé, les bras écartés, son regard rempli de détermination.

Il n'a pas bronché quand l'un des hommes a enfoncé un genoux dans son estomac, le faisant cracher dans la terre chaude de l'été sous ses pieds. Il s'est simplement plié de douleur mais s'est relevé quelques secondes plus tard, ne bougeant pas de l'endroit où il était.

Après quelques minutes, les hommes sont partit en grognant et Ray était tombé sur le dos en tenant son ventre et en souriant à Reiner dont le visage était au dessus du sien. C'est durant ce jours précis que le trio a compris une chose, une chose très importante.

Ray était faible, il était le plus faible du groupe physiquement, mais il était certainement le plus courageux d'entre eux. Même Annie, qui était la plus forte, n'oserait jamais se rebeller contre les citoyens de Mahr, pourquoi ? Car les Eldiens sont coupables, ils sont coupables d'atrocités qu'ils ont fait il y a très longtemps, et ils doivent payer pour ça.

Mais Ray n'a jamais baissé les yeux face à eux, c'est pour cette raison que Bertolt, Annie et Reiner l'ont vu comme un héros, comme le chef de leur groupe. Il était toujours celui qui était devant, avec un sourire, il leur montrait des endroits qu'il avait découvert, il trouvait de nouveaux jeux à chaque fois qu'ils s'ennuyaient.

Pour Bertolt, Ray était un modèle à suivre, il était un ami cher à ses yeux, à chaque fois qu'il n'osait jamais demander à Annie de jouer avec lui, Ray venait le voir pour lui donner confiance en lui, il n'hésitait jamais à l'aider quand il en avait besoin. Pour ça, il avait sa reconnaissance éternelle, Ray lui a apprit à avoir d'avantage confiance en soit, il disait qu'il avait des talents naturel et de nombreux points forts.

Pour Reiner, Ray était quelqu'un d'incroyable, quand il échouait, il gardait le sourire et essayait encore une fois. Il a mit beaucoup de temps à comprendre pourquoi lorsque Ray perdait face à Annie lors des entraînements au corps à corps, pourquoi il redemandait une revanche à chaque fois.

La réponse était assez simple, il voulait progresser, il voulait devenir plus fort. Reiner ne serait pas étonné d'apprendre que Ray avait conscience de sa faiblesse, il était certes idiot aux yeux des gens autour d'eux, mais Reiner savait que Ray était conscient de sa faiblesse, et que c'est pour cette raison qu'il demandait une revanche à chaque fois, il voulait s'améliorer, et pour cela, il avait tout son respect.

Pour Annie, Ray était son meilleur ami, son premier ami également à vrai dire, au départ elle avait été sceptique de leur amitié, se demandant si c'était au final une bonne idée, mais à présent, elle ne regrettait en rien sa décision, à ses yeux, il était un héros, il était capable de redonner le sourire à tout le monde en quelques secondes.

Pourtant, tout ce petit quotidien idyllique qui s'était imposé au court du temps fut soudainement détruit lorsque leurs parents ont décidés qu'ils devaient commencer un entraînement intensif pour rejoindre un programme militaire pour devenir un Guerrier et avoir l'honneur de recevoir le pouvoir d'un Titan.

Durant les premiers mois d'entraînement, Bertolt voyait quelques fois Ray, puis soudainement, du jour au lendemain, il avait disparu. Il avait demandé à Reiner s'il l'avait vu mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et quand plusieurs mois après il pu enfin trouver le temps d'aller voir Annie pour lui demander si elle l'avait vu, il n'a pas eu besoin d'une réponse orale pour comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas revu.

Elle lui avait brièvement expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé durant ce jour fatidique et le jeune homme se sentait mal, mal pour elle, mal pour lui. Il savait qu'ils étaient proches, bien plus proches entre eux qu'avec le reste du groupe, et il ne voulait pas imaginé la douleur qu'elle éprouvait et la douleur qu'il devait éprouver.

Il savait qu'il était orphelin, ayant vécu quelques années dans un orphelinat de Mahr à Liberio, mais cet orphelinat avait une mauvaise réputation avec les enfants Eldiens, les traitant comme des animaux et n'utilisant même pas de prénoms ni de noms. Ray avait raconté qu'il s'était enfuit à ses quatre ans, vivant dans la rues en volant, se forçant à grandir mentalement plus rapidement que les autres., comment était-ce même possible pour un enfant de quatre ans de survire aussi longtemps par soit même? Il avait caché ça, au fond de lui Bertolt savait, il savait que Ray était bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le montrait, pourquoi se cachait-il derrière un masque d'idiot ? Il n'avait pas la réponse.

Les années se sont succédés les unes après les autres, et quand ils eurent neufs ans, Annie et lui et dix ans pour Reiner. Ils ont reçu leurs Titans. Il avait eu le Titan Colossal, Annie avait eu le Titan Féminin et Reiner, le Titan Cuirassé.

Ils ont rencontrés quelques personnes en route, devenant rapidement amis avec eux, il y avait Peak, une jeune fille de son âge, aux cheveux noirs et qui avait eu le Titan Charrette. Il y avait également Marcel et Porco Galliard, deux frères, le premier avait eu le Titan Mâchoire et le second n'a pas été sélectionné pour recevoir un Titan, il était en compétition avec Reiner pour le Titan Cuirassé.

Ce jours-là, avait commencé comme tout les autres. Le matin était réservé à l'entraînement, ils devaient courir sur de longues distances avec des sacs assez lourds sur le dos, et après il devaient s'entraîner au corps à corps.

Et bien que cette journée avait commencée comme d'habitude, elle avait prit un violent tournant durant l'après-midi lorsque leur Capitaine, Sieg Jäger avait convoqué tout le monde dans une salle, ils étaient assit derrière des tables, comme s'ils étaient à l'école, pièce qui servait également pour les cours théoriques ou les leçons d'histoire sur les atrocités commises par les Eldiens.

« Bien, merci d'être venu rapidement. » remercia le Capitaine blond, possesseur du Titan Bestial, il se positionna derrière un bureau qui se trouvait devant un grand tableau accroché sur le mur. « Avant de vous donner la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici, je veux savoir qui connaît l'Injection Alpha. »

La main de Marcel s'est levé, et le reste des Guerriers se sont tournés vers lui. Sieg a acquiescé, donnant la parole au jeune homme qui s'est levé pour parler, les bras derrière le dos et le menton levé.

« L'Injection Alpha est la dernière création de l'unité de recherche scientifique. Elle a pour but de créer des soldats qui possèdent la puissance d'un Titan. » expliqua le jeune homme du mieux qu'il le pouvait avant de se rasseoir quand Sieg acquiesça en croisant les bras.

« C'est exact, pour être plus précis, il s'agit d'une injection de liquide cérébro-spinal, mélangé avec de nombreuses drogues créées pour empêcher la transformation en Titan. Tout cela dans le but d'avoir de petits soldats qui lorsqu'ils ingèrent une pilule qui contient une solution chimique, obtiennent la force d'un petit Titan. Leurs muscles vont presque doubler de volume, et ils vont perdre toute conscience du monde extérieur pour devenir un monstre qui cherchera à bouffer tout ce qui se trouvent autour de lui. » expliqua Sieg en détail, dessinant un schéma d'un humain qui doublerait de volume sur le tableau. « Si je vous parle de ça, c'est parce que nous avons un petit nouveau parmi nous, et il a subit d'Injection Alpha. » L'homme se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrant, indiquant au jeune homme derrière d'entrer. Le garçon s'approcha, portant la tenue classique des Guerriers. « Je vous présente Ray Stinger, et à partir de maintenant il travaillera avec vous. Il sera envoyé également sur Paradis pour la mission prévu quand quelques mois. Pour se qui est de l'obéissance sous sa forme transformée, n'ayez aucune crainte, il a déjà été entraîné à reconnaître l'odeur de vos Titans. »

Quand Bertolt avait vu le jeune garçon entrer dans la salle, son souffle s'était coupé pendant quelques secondes, il avait déglutit avec difficulté et tremblait presque de sa place sur laquelle il se trouvait. Cela faisait quatre années qu'il n'avait eu aucunes nouvelles de lui, aucunes rumeurs, aucuns indices, rien, et pourtant, soudainement, il apparaissait ici, devant eux, comme étant celui qui avait reçu l'Injection Alpha.

Il aurait aimé dire qu'il n'avait pas changé, mais ce n'était le cas, ses cheveux étaient les mêmes, toujours légèrement en pique sur sa tête avec une ou deux mèches qui lui retombaient sur le front. Ce qui avait changé et que Bertolt avait remarqué en premier était la couleur de ses yeux qui sont passés du vert émeraude à une couleur doré froide, son regard était sans émotion, il n'y avait aucune surprise, aucun bonheur, aucune tristesse, aucune tristesse, rien.

Il avait entendu dire que l'Injection Alpha était tellement douloureuse que même la mort semblait plus agréable, il ignorait si cela était un euphémisme ou non, mais pour lui, à cet instant cela semblait prendre tout son sens. Le garçon qu'il avait connu et qui souriait toujours semblait être mort pour laisser la place à quelqu'un qui se baladait avec son corps sans émotion. Il s'était même demandé si ce n'était pas un autre Ray Stinger, qu'il y avait peut-être une chance que son ami d'enfance soit encore à Liberio, mais il s'est vite rappelé que son nom lui avait été donné par Annie, et qu'il venait d'un héros d'un livre, donc cela réduisait en poussière ses espoirs.

Bertolt tourna la tête vers la jeune fille en question assise quelques rangs devant elle sur la gauche, contre le mur, il pouvait voir la moitié de son visage de là où il était, et ce qu'il voyait était au même niveau d'étonnement que celui de revoir Ray après plusieurs années.

Elle tremblait, elle tremblait bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher, ses yeux brillaient, et il pouvait dire qu'elle essayait de réprimer ses larmes, il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire si c'était des larmes de bonheur ou de tristesse mais ces larmes étaient réelles. Il ne pouvait pas réellement savoir à quoi elle pensait à ce moment précis mais il pouvait dire qu'elle était soulagée, bien qu'elle ne l'ait dit à personne, il avait pu voir qu'elle était anxieuse tout les jours.

Parfois, durant leurs jours de congé, elle partait se balader dans les rues de Liberio, et sans qu'elle le sache, il l'avait suivit restant à une bonne distance derrière elle pour qu'elle le remarque pas, trop concentrée à demander à des commerçants s'ils avaient subit des vols dernièrement ou il y a quelques années par un jeune garçon au cheveux noirs.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'a jamais reçu le moindre indice, augmentant sa peur qui lui soit arrivé quelques choses durant ces années où il avait disparu. Mais maintenant qu'il était devant ses yeux, elle semblait soulagée, tout du moins, il n'était pas mort, rassurant l'une de ses peurs avant d'en développer d'autres, s'il n'était pas mort et qu'il avait disparu soudainement, que lui était-il arrivé ? Pourquoi était-il ici dans l'unité des Guerriers et surtout pourtant avoir reçu l'Injection Alpha ?

C'était de nombreuses questions qu'elle n'osait pas lui poser quand ils étaient dehors depuis dix minutes, elle était adossé contre un des poteaux en bois qui entourait la zone d'entraînement assez grande, regardant le dos du jeune homme qui était entouré par Porco, Marcel et Reiner.

« Tu ne vas pas lui parler ? » demanda Bertolt qui s'approcha d'elle, la faisant sursauter, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle vienne vers lui.

Elle soupira, baissant les yeux quand Ray se tourna pour parler à Marcel, montrant ses yeux couleur doré. « Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Tu sais, j'ai comme une impression étrange. » avoua Bertolt en déglutissant, tournant son regard vers son ami d'enfance au loin. « D'une certaine manière, son regard me fait peur. »

Annie acquiesça, relevant son regard pour regarder également le jeune homme en soupirant. « Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu ressens. » Bien évidemment qu'elle comprenait pourquoi son regard faisait peur à Bertolt, il n'avait rien en commun avec celui qu'il avait étant enfant. D'une certaine manière, la nuance qui se trouvait dans son regard lui faisait penser à de la colère et de la tristesse. Pourquoi de la tristesse ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais elle avait sa petite idée sur l'origine de sa colère. Elle soupira une nouvelle fois, se redressant pour se diriger vers sa chambre, aujourd'hui n'était pas le bon jour pour lui parler.

* * *

« Stinger ! » appela la voix d'un scientifique qui s'approcha de la zone d'entraînement avec une blouse blanche, ses cheveux gris et mi-longs flottaient dans le vent. Cela faisait une semaine que Ray avait rejoint l'équipe.

« Oui Professeur Teners ? » répondit le jeune homme en mettant au garde à vous, Ray tourna la tête pour voir un homme plutôt grand, avec de courts cheveux noirs sur la tête, son regard était sévère et il avait une cigarette dans la bouche.

« Je suis accompagné d'un des instructeurs des Guerriers : Theo Magath. Il a une très bonne place dans l'armée Mahr et il souhaitait voir de plus près tes capacités. » expliqua le scientifique on montrant l'homme d'un signe de la main avec un sourire. « Ce sera une bonne occasion pour toi également de te retrouver autour de tes futurs partenaires, tu dois apprendre à reconnaître leur odeur, si tu venais à en dévorer l'un d'entre eux par erreurs, cela provoquerait un gros problème. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui Monsieur ! » répondit Ray en acquiesçant, gardant néanmoins sa posture droite et levant les yeux pour fixer le regard sombre du scientifique devant lui.

« Ils sont tous de puissants Guerriers, ils ne doivent pas perdre leurs Titans, c'est compris ? Ton rôle est de les soutenir et de les protéger, tu dois bien comprendre que ta vie bien qu'importante car tu es le seul à avoir survécu à l'Injection est tout de même moins importante que celle des Guerriers. » continua le scientifique en croisant les bras et en soupirant.

« Oui Monsieur ! » répondit une seconde fois Ray en acquiesçant, ses yeux se sont plissés, il allait donc devoir se transformer ici ? Il ne l'avait que deux ou trois fois avant aujourd'hui et bien que tout ce soit bien déroulé, il n'était pas particulièrement persuadé que tout aller bien se passer aujourd'hui.

« Bien, c'est parfait alors. » soupira le scientifique qui se tourna ensuite vers le Capitaine blond au loin qui parlait avec les Guerriers. « Capitaine Jäger, faîtes venir les Guerriers ici ! »

Le jeune homme de dix-neuf ans acquiesça et rassembla les Guerriers pour qu'ils se tiennent tous autour de Ray en cercle à une certaine distance. Le Professeur Teners a indiqué à Ray qu'il pouvait se transformer et le jeune homme à prit une profonde inspiration en sortant son petit bocal rempli de pilule blanche, il en prit une qu'il mit dans sa bouche pour la croquer et l'avaler quelques secondes plus tard.

Alors qu'il commençait à sentir son coeur s'arrêter de battre moins d'une seconde pour reprendre à un rythme beaucoup plus rapide, il croisa le regard azur d'Annie qui semblait être rempli d'un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un long moment : l'inquiétude, elle était inquiète pour lui ?

Foutaises, ce n'était qu'un mensonge, un regard qu'elle montrait uniquement pour qu'il lui fasse confiance une nouvelle fois. Mais il n'était plus un enfant, il n'était plus idiot, il ne se ferait plus avoir par ses fausses promesses et ses regards, elle disait qu'il était faible ? Alors il va lui montrer à quel point il est devenu fort, c'était la seule et unique raison pour laquelle il s'est engagé dans l'armée.

C'était l'unique raison qui l'avait poussé à supporter la douleur de l'Injection, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas faible, lui prouvait qu'elle avait tort. Avec un cri qui ressemblait d'avantage à un hurlement à cause de sa voix déformée, ses pupilles se sont fendues et ses dents ainsi que ses ongles se sont allongés, devenant de ce fait, bien plus tranchantes qu'auparavant. Comme prévu, ses muscles ont presque doublé de volume et un grondement s'est échappé du plus profond de sa gorge quand il s'est avancé d'un pas.

Des murmures se sont mit à résonner tout autour de lui, il semblerait que sa transformation ait intéressé bien plus de monde que prévu, ils commençaient à se rassembler autour du cercle formé, des femmes, des hommes, tous d'un grade différent se trouvait là autour de lui. Leur odeur, l'odeur de la chair humaine a rempli ses narines le faisant grogner un peu plus fort alors qu'il regardait tout les humains autour de lui.

« Voici la forme transformé qui résulte de l'Injection Alpha. » commenta le scientifique qui n'hésita pas une seule seconde à faire quelques pas vers la créature devant lui qui tourna la tête vers lui. « Actuellement il ne possède pas la conscience de Ray Stinger, tout du moins, elle est cachée derrière les instincts primaires des Titans à savoir : dévorer les humains. »

« Comment va t-il suivre les ordres s'il n'a pas de conscience ? » demanda Sieg en croisant les bras, remettant en place ses fameuses lunettes sur son nez pour fixer Ray qui tournait la tête vers l'origine de la voix, il mentirait s'il ne disait pas que son regard le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Il a été dressé pour reconnaître l'odeur des Titans Primordiaux, tout du moins, ceux que nous avons. » répondit le scientifique avec un petit rire en balayant son bras en direction des jeunes Guerriers sur sa droite. « Pour l'instant, il est compliqué de le dresser à reconnaître l'odeur de ceux qui ne possèdent pas de Titans. Il m'obéit car je suis celui qui le dresse, mais, il ne répondra pas aux ordres de n'importe qui. »

« Quels sont ses capacités et ses défauts ? » demanda Theo avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres en fixant le scientifique.

« On pourrait le comparer à un petit Titan, sa force est supérieur à un soldat entraîné, son endurance est supérieure, sa vitesse également et il possède une capacité de régénération de base, cela ne soignera pas totalement une blessure mortelle, mais cela va la rendra soignable facilement. » répondit l'homme en se tournant vers Theo qui lui avait posé la question. « Au sujet de ses défauts, il ne peut tenir sa transformation qu'environ une heure, après ça, il reprendra sa forme habituelle et sera extrêmement fatigué. Mais cela est un faible coup, car une fois transformé il peut faire de gros dégâts grâce à son agilité. En terme de défaut pur, on a pu noter qu'il pouvait se transformer à cause de ses sentiments, une grande colère ou un gros choc émotionnel peut en être la cause. »

« Peut-il reprendre forme humaine avec un autre moyen ? » continua de demander Magath qui nota les informations sur un petit carnet, il ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers le scientifique.

« Oui, avec une injection d'un sérum qui inhibe les cellules de Titans qui coulent dans ses veines. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que le sérum fasse effet et il reprendra forme humaine après plusieurs autres secondes, simple et efficace. » répondit Teners qui remarqua que l'homme acquiesçait, satisfait de sa réponse. Le scientifique se tourna ensuite vers les Guerriers en arborant un petit sourire, il se tourna ensuite vers le garçon transformer pour s'agenouiller à côté de lui, posant une main sur l'une de ses épaules. « Bien, Ray, va rencontrer les Guerriers, tu devras suivre leurs ordres compris ? Ils seront tes maîtres, de ce fait, ce qu'ils te demanderont sera synonyme de mission à accomplir, et tu dois accomplir et réussir ta mission, pas vrai ? »

La créature acquiesça, le professeur avait raison, il avait toujours raison, après tout, il était son maître, l'homme le plus puissant sur ce monde, ses ordres étaient absolues, il devait accomplir chaque mission. Il leva les yeux sur le premier garçon qui s'approchait de lui, légèrement tremblant bien qu'il essayait de le cacher derrière un sourire assuré, mais son regard le trahissait.

Son odeur est venue à ses narines quelques secondes plus tard, c'était celle du Titan Mâchoire, donc de Marcel Galliard. Le Professeur a dit qu'il était un allié, donc il devrait lui obéir. Il tourna la tête vers le Professeur qui semblait dire quelque chose au jeune homme qui acquiesça avant de tendre la main vers lui, pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Un éclair d'illumination lui est parvenu, ce geste, le Professeur le faisait à chaque fois qu'il voulait montrer qu'il était un allié, ce garçon était vraiment un allié alors ?

Marcel a déglutit avec difficulté en tendant la main vers le crâne du jeune homme qui le regardait avec ses yeux fendus couleur doré, son bras tremblait légèrement et il lâcha le souffle qu'il retenait quand Ray poussa sa tête contre la paume de sa main. D'après le Professeur, cela signifiait qu'il acceptait de répondre à ses ordres désormais.

Il soupira en se reculant pour laisser la place à Bertolt et Reiner qui s'approchèrent ensemble, ils semblaient bien plus apeuré que lui malgré le fait qu'il connaissait le garçon depuis longtemps. C'est avec une grande hésitations qu'ils ont tendues leur mains devant eux, attendant avec une grande incertitude pendant plusieurs longues minutes qui semblaient durer des heures avant que finalement Ray ne pousse son crâne contre leurs paumes, les faisant soupirer de soulagement en se reculant pour laisser la place à Annie.

Elle s'avançait, essayant de garder son masque de sa froideur habituelle bien qu'intérieurement des vagues d'émotions toutes différentes se déchaînaient en elle. Voir son ami d'enfance, devant elle, dans cet forme était l'une des choses la plus troublante qu'elle ait pu voir jusqu'à présent. Ses yeux dorés ne montraient aucunes émotions, aucune compassion ou autre, ils dégoulinaient d'une envie primaire : dévorer tout ceux autour de lui, elle pouvait l'affirmer car elle avait remarquer le léger mouvement de ses narines signifiant qu'il reniflait toute les odeurs qui se présentaient autour de lui.

Elle s'approcha finalement, tendant la main devant elle, essayant de cacher le fait qu'elle était anxieuse. Il mit plusieurs secondes à la renifler, presque avec intérêt. Il connaissait cette odeur, bien qu'elle soit celle du Titan Féminin, il pouvait la différencier des autres, son odeur lui semblait plus familière, et étrangement cela lui procurait de nombreuses émotions étranges, la colère et le soulagement.

En secouant la tête, faisant presque sursauter la blonde par son geste, il poussa son crâne contre sa paume en fermant les yeux comme il avait pu le faire avec les autres en signe de soumission, provoquant un soupir de la jeune femme qui profita de la proximité pour secouer ses cheveux doucement avant de partir pour laisser la place à Peak et à Sieg, lui permettant d'également se soumettre devant eux.

* * *

Le mal de crâne était horrible, il avait l'impression que sa tête était frappée contre le tronc d'un arbre avec force. Son corps lui faisait mal et il avait l'étrange envie de vomir. Il haïssait le fait de devoir se transformer, tout du moins, il haïssait les effets secondaires qui cela donnait après. Il secoua la tête, essayant d'ignorer ce sentiment et leva les yeux sur Magath qui avait réunit tout le monde dans une salle, la mission pour Paradis aura lieu demain, ils prendront le bateau pour aller sur l'île, l'une des pires idées, à ses yeux, le voyage allait être très long, il détestait se retrouver sur un bateau.

« La mission de récupération du Titan Originel sera menée par le Mâchoire, le Cuirassé, le Colossal et le Féminin. » annonça Magath en croisant les bras, remarquant le regard déçu de Porco qui détourna le regard, il n'avait aucun Titans, il n'avait pas été sélectionné pour recevoir le Cuirassé, il avait perdu contre Reiner, chose qu'il n'acceptait pas depuis plusieurs mois. « Bien évidemment, Ray tu iras avec eux, bien que je sais que tu as déjà reçu tes ordres depuis un moment. C'est à vous de jouer, vous portez sur vos épaules le poids d'une lourde mission, montrez vous digne. »

Les jeunes enfants ont tous acquiescé sans un mot jusqu'à ce que l'homme parte, dès que la porte se ferma derrière lui, Porco, le garçon aux cheveux brun clair se précipita pour attraper Reiner par le col et le plaquer contre le mur derrière lui en grognant, ignorant les demandes de Bertolt et de son frère Marcel.

« N'importe quoi ! » cria Porco en poussant l'homme d'avantage contre le mur. « T'es le plus nul, et c'est toi qui est choisit ?!Comment ça se fait?! »

Reiner déglutit avant d'afficher un petit sourire sournois sur ses lèvres, c'était une preuve très rare de prise de confiance de sa part, le garçon le plus pleurnichard que Ray ait pu voir dans sa vie, même Bertolt semblait plus sûr que lui sans ses souvenirs.

« Faut croire qu'en fin de compte, c'était toi le plus mauvais, Porco. » se moqua Reiner avec un petit rire causant la colère du jeune homme devant lui.

« Enfoiré ! » hurla Porco qui essaya de le frapper avant de se faire arrêté par son frère qui tentait de l'éloigner.

« Calme-toi Porco. » tenta Marcel en déglutissant, éloignant assez son frère pour que Reiner soit en sécurité. « C'était une décision du commandement, il faut t'y plier. »

Porco grogna en se détournant, essuyant une larme qui essayait d'apparaître dans le coin de ses yeux. Ray s'était facilement lié d'amitié avec Porco, le garçon était quelqu'un de franc et direct, c'était le genre de personne qu'il aimait fréquenter à présent. Pour lui, Porco méritait le Cuirassé bien plus que Reiner, c'était donc à ses yeux une décision plutôt étrange de l'avoir donné au blond une année auparavant.

Avant de s'en rendre compte, le duo de frère était sortit de la pièce, sûrement pour se calmer, laissant le trio anciennement amis ensemble dans un silence pesant. Reiner toussa, remettant sa veste en état avant de s'approcher de Ray avec un sourire, le même qu'il portait quand il parlait à Porco.

« Tu as vu, Ray ? » demanda Reiner avec un petit rire, attirant l'attention de son meilleur ami Bertolt sur lui et d'Annie qui tourna légèrement son regard vers lui. « Je suis le Cuirassé, je suis devenu fort, pas vrai ? »

Ray ne savait pas vraiment ce que Reiner essayait de lui faire comprendre ou ce qu'il essayait de faire. Mais ce qu'il venait de faire avait le don de l'énerver, se vanter devant Porco qui était bien plus digne que lui était quelque chose qu'il ne supportait pas.

Le jeune homme aux yeux dorés soupira en se levant, essayant d'ignorer sa tête qui lui faisait mal, il enfouit les mains dans ses poches en détournant le regard, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres. « Si tu le dis. »

Alors que le jeune homme s'éloignait il croisa involontairement le regard froid d'Annie et le souvenir de ce jour fatidique lui revint en tête. Il grogna, secouant la tête pour sortir rapidement de la salle. Il ne pouvait plus voir ce regard, il ne voulait plus le voir, il ne voulait plus voir ces yeux, il ne voulait plus qu'elle soit près de lui.

Il s'était entraîné avec ferveur, avec rage, il s'était donné corps et âme à l'entraînement pour rentrer dans l'armée et avait échoué, il était faible, il était comme Annie avait dit : faible. Ce n'est qu'après l'Injection qui est devenu fort, tout du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait, pourtant, depuis qu'il s'entraînait avec les Guerriers, il ne se trouvait pas en haut du podium comme il l'avait espéré, non, il était encore en bas. Malgré l'Injection, il était encore faible, Annie et les autres étaient plus fort que lui, comment cela était-il possible ? Il avait donné son corps et son âme à un démon pour gagner en force et pourtant il était encore faible.

Il grogna, frappant son poing sur le mur à côté de lui, il ne supportait pas ça. S'il était ici, c'était uniquement pour montrer à tout le monde qu'il n'était pas faible, qu'il était assez fort pour battre n'importe qui. Il n'y avait que sous sa forme transformée qu'il était fort, mais cela ne comptait pas, car après tout, même dans sa forme transformée, il restait plus faible que les Titans Primordiaux, et cela l'énervait.

* * *

Ils ont défilés dans la ville et ont été acclamés comme s'ils étaient des héros, tout les cinq étaient à bord d'une calèche qui parcourait Liberio, Bertolt et Reiner faisait des signes à la population autour d'eux tandis que Marcel, Annie et Ray restait calme, ne tournant le regard uniquement quand quelqu'un les félicitait en criant.

Reiner a tourné la tête pour voir sa mère qui souriait en pleurant de fierté, la vue a suffit à lui mettre les larmes aux yeux. Il allait remplir sa mission pour la rendre fière. Il tourna la tête et dans la foule, il croisa le regard d'un homme blond avec un béret sur la tête, son visage ressemblait beaucoup à celui de l'homme sur la photo qu'il avait chez lui. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il était son père, il était un citoyen de Mahr et que par conséquent, c'est pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre avec eux, mais qu'il était très fier de ce que faisait son fils.

Quand la calèche s'est arrêté au port, il prit la décision de poursuivre l'homme pour lui parler, après tout, il ne l'avait jamais rencontré jusqu'à présent, et il souhaitait parler à son père avant de monter sur le bateau. Il ouvrit la porte que l'homme avait refermée derrière lui dans une maison et s'avança, son brassard autour de son bras gauche nouvellement obtenu montrait qu'il était un Citoyens d'honneur.

« Papa. » appela Reiner en s'approchant de quelques pas, faisant sursauter l'homme qui était dos à lui. « Vous êtes mon père, n'est-ce pas ? Maman m'a expliqué qu'elle travaillait dans cette caserne, avant ma naissance. C'est là que vous vous êtes rencontrés.. Elle s'appelle Karina Braun. Quand je vous ai aperçu, je me suis dit que ça devait être vous. » Le blond remarqua que l'homme regardait par dessus son épaule, et au lieu de recevoir un regard chaleureux comme il l'avait prévu, il ne reçu qu'un regard froid, il secoua la tête pour agripper le brassard autour de son bras avec un sourire. « Regardez ! Maman et moi venons d'être fait Citoyens Mahr d'honneur ! On peut sortir du camp, si on en fait la demande ! On pourrait vivre tous les trois ensemble maintenant, comme une vrai.. »

« FOUS-MOI LA PAIX ! » cria l'homme en se tournant vers le jeune garçon, son regard n'était que rempli de haine et de dégoût. « C'est elle qui t'envoie hein ?! Elle veut se venger cette diablesse ! Et il fallait que le chiard devienne un guerrier par dessus le marché ! Si on enquête sur tes origines, qu'est-ce que je vais devenir, moi ? Toute ma vie sera foutue en l'air ! Vous voulez m'envoyez à la potence c'est ça ?! Eh bien vous m'aurez pas t'entends ?! Je laisserai pas des démons Eldiens avoir ma peau ! »

* * *

« Reiner ! » appela sa mère le faisant sursauter, il leva les yeux pour voir sa mère portant un regard inquiet. « Tout va bien ? »

« Hein ? » répondit le blond pour regarder autour de lui, il était sur le port près du bateau, quand était-il retourné ici ? « Ah oui, je vais bien. »

« Je suis sûre que tu accompliras brillamment ta mission ! » rigola sa mère avec un profond sourire aimant sur son visage. « Et ton père aussi sera immensément fier de toi ! »

Reiner déglutit, acquiesçant silencieusement en repensant à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec son père, enfin, discussion est un bien grand mot pour l'échange qu'ils ont eu il y a quelques heures. Il acquiesça encore une fois pour s'éloigner pour monter sur le bateau. La foule était regroupé devant le port et faisait de grands signes, des sourires arborant leurs visages.

« Gloire à nos preux Guerriers ! Les élus d'Eldia ! » cria un homme en lançant son chapeau dans les airs avec un rire.

« Débarrassez-nous des démons insulaires ! » cria un autre en mettant ses mains autour de sa bouche pour crier plus fort.

Reiner a acquiescé faisant signe à la foule, pouvoir voir tout ce monde regroupé pour eux était quelque chose d'incroyable, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'aimer le sentiment de puissance qui montait en lui et de fierté qui l'accompagnait.

_« Peu importe mon père, j'ai été choisi comme réceptacle du Cuirassé. Je vais exterminer les démons de l'île du Paradis et devenir un héros ! »_ se promit mentalement le blond en acquiesçant pour lui même, fixant le point à l'horizon représentant la port de Liberio.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'ils naviguaient en direction de l'île, des vêtements ont été distribués ainsi que des sacs brun. Ils avaient tout les cinq une grande veste d'une couleur différente, celle de Marcel était beige, celle d'Annie était grise claire, celle de Reiner était d'un vert sombre, celle de Bertolt était noire tandis que celle de Ray était blanche.

Ce dernier avait pu apporter son fusil qu'il avait acheté il y a quelques mois avec l'argent qu'il avait reçu en temps que soldat, c'était de longues années d'attentes avant de finalement pouvoir se l'acheter, et il en était plutôt fier bien que personne ne soit au courant de son achat. Il n'était pas rare que Bertolt vienne lui demander ce qui se trouvait dans le grand tissu, il répondait simplement que c'était un fusil.

Il soupira, se penchant d'avantage sur la rambarde, profitant de l'air frais de la soirée, l'avant du bateau était le seul endroit où son mal de mer devenait supportable. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas eu de tempête et il espérait que ce soit le cas jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à destination.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda une voix féminine derrière lui ne pouvant appartenir qu'à Annie.

Il se crispa, déglutissant avec difficulté, ne répondant pas, pourquoi venait-elle lui parler ? Que devait-il faire ? Depuis tout ce temps, il avait essayé de l'éviter du mieux qu'il le pouvait, l'empêchant de discuter avec lui. Aujourd'hui, il avait baissé sa garde, il ne pourrait pas éviter cette conversation.

Sa voix était un peu différente de celle de ses souvenirs, l'âge en était sûrement la raison. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui mais il pouvait apercevoir la blonde s'appuyer sur la rambarde à côté de lui, le rendant nerveux.

Il ne savait pas s'il aimait ou non sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux qu'elle portait depuis ce jour fatidique. Dans ses souvenirs, cette coupe était lié à un souvenir douloureux, pourtant il mentirait s'il disait que cela ne lui allait pas, c'était plutôt le contraire.

« Oui, j'ai juste le mal de mer. » finit-il par répondre en soupirant, s'autorisant à tourner légèrement son regard vers elle pour la voir toucher sa frange qui lui retombait sur le côté droit de son visage, geste qu'elle faisait quand elle était mal à l'aise, les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure.

« Je suppose que c'est l'un des résultats de l'Injection Alpha, pas vrai ? » résonna la blonde, sachant déjà qu'elle avait la réponse. « Je veux dire, tu n'avais pas le mal de mer avant.. » Elle s'arrêta pour déglutir, se souvenant parfaitement du souvenir douloureux de ce jour. « Avant tout ça je veux dire. »

Il fronça les sourcils, essayant de lire à travers elle, il y a quelques années, il aurait facilement réussit à le faire, mais maintenant c'était différent, elle avait changé, ou était-ce lui qui avait changé ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment, mais il ne pouvait plus vraiment lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

Annie soupira trouvant ce blanc trop pesant. Elle regrettait ce qu'elle lui avait dit ce jour là, quand les mots étaient sortit de sa bouche, elle avait tout de suite comprit l'impact qu'ils avaient sur le jeune homme, sur son meilleur ami. Elle s'était promit ce jour-là de devenir une Guerrière, pas seulement pour rendre son père fier d'elle, mais pour remplir sa mission, rentrer à Liberio et s'excuser auprès de Ray.

C'était son plan initial, le plan qui a hanté ses pensées durant toute ses années, l'unique raison qui la poussait à s'entraîner encore plus. Pourtant, tout ses plans ont été détruit lorsqu'il est entré dans la même pièce que lui, lorsque leur nouveau partenaire s'est relevé être Ray.

Le regard dans ses yeux montrait la haine qu'il portait en lui, haine qu'elle savait être dirigé contre elle, bien qu'elle semblait également être dirigé contre Reiner et Bertolt. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, si elle était devenue Guerrière c'était pour être assez forte pour le protéger, pour ne plus se retrouver par terre, immobilisé par la peur, priant tout les dieux que Ray sorte d'une ruelle pour se tenir entre elle et son agresseur avec son sourire idiot.

Elle voulait être celle qui le protège, elle voulait le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle, mais depuis son enfance elle était horrible avec les mots. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à lui parler sérieusement quand il était autour d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune problème à être froide avec les autres, mais son masque finissait toujours par être détruit quand il était dans les parages.

« Ray, écoute, je vou- » commença la blonde en tournant la tête vers lui après avoir prit une profonde inspiration.

« Annie. » coupa le jeune homme en tournant son regard sombre et haineux vers elle, la faisant presque sursauter de surprise. « Qu'essayes-tu de faire ? Que veux-tu, à me venir me parler ? »

Ses questions la firent cette fois-ci sursauter de surprise, elle recula de quelques pas en remarquant ses pupilles s'affiner petit à petit alors qu'un sourire sadique apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Que voulait-il dire par là ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle essayait de faire ? S'excuser. Pourquoi elle venait vers lui ? Car elle n'en pouvait plus de vivre avec le poids de son choix sur les épaules, elle ne voulait pas perdre l'une des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus à ses yeux.

« Je- » commença la blonde avant d'être coupée par son rire qu'elle trouva horrible, en voyant son sourire et son regard, elle pouvait dire que quelque chose au fond de lui avait explosé, était-ce la colère et la haine qu'il retenait depuis tout ce temps ? Si c'était le cas, elle était prête à accepter n'importe lesquelles de ses reproches, après tout, c'est elle qui avait eu tort ce jour-là.

« Reste loin de moi. » coupa l'homme avec un rire détournant son regard d'elle. « Ta simple présence me dégoûte, je ne suis plus un gamin Annie. Je ne supportes plus de te voir, alors encore une fois, reste loin de moi. Les faibles n'ont pas la place de se trouver à mes côtés. » Il tourna son regard vers la blonde pour voir qu'elle portait son visage froid, mais ses yeux disaient tout le contraire, il pouvait enfin lire en elle, il semblerait que ses yeux disaient le contraire de ce que son corps essayait d'affirmer, il ne pouvait voir qu'un sentiment de tristesse. « Ça fait mal ? Et bien, retient bien cette douleur, après tout, c'est celle que j'ai subis il y a quelques années, et pour cela, je n'éprouve que de la haine envers toi. »

« Je vois. » finit par répondre Annie avec difficulté, elle essayait de retenir ses larmes du mieux qu'elle pouvait, elle ne pouvait pas pleurer, pas devant lui, pas devant cet inconnu. Il n'était pas Ray, c'était impossible, le garçon qu'elle a connu n'était pas comme ça. Ses paroles l'ont-ils blessé plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait ? Est-elle responsable de tout ça ? La réalisation lui est venue d'un coup, et s'il avait prit l'Injection Alpha à cause d'elle ? Et s'il était ici à cause d'elle ? Quand elle lui avait dit qu'il était faible, c'était pour l'éloigner d'elle afin qu'il ne tente pas d'essayer de la suivre, elle essayait de le protéger, mais il semblerait que ça a eu l'effet inverse. Elle baissa les yeux, serrant ses poings en déglutissant. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé. »

Elle s'éloigna sans un mot de plus, le sourire de Ray avait disparu de ses lèvres et un étrange sentiment de douleur provenait de son coeur, il amena une main à son torse en tournant son regard vers l'horizon, pourquoi ses paroles lui font mal ? Pourquoi la vue de la douleur qu'elle essayait de cacher lui était presque insupportable ? Il la haïssait depuis ce jour, après tout, elle avait détruit une année d'amitié en quelques phrases. Elle était la personne en qui il avait le plus confiance, et elle avait tout détruit.

Le fait qu'elle soit plus forte que lui, même à présent, l'énervait d'avantage, alors pourquoi il regrettait les paroles qu'ils venaient de lui dire ? Il avait prit l'Injection Alpha pour lui montrer qu'il était fort. Mais pourquoi faire ça ? Il y a quelques années, il aurait répondu que c'était pour pouvoir marcher à ses côtés, mais à présent c'était uniquement par vengeance qu'il voulait ça. Il avait du mal à comprendre ses propres sentiments, et cela l'énervait.

* * *

Ils étaient arrivés sur Paradis après presque deux semaines de voyage en mer, l'une des expériences les plus horrible qu'il ait eu à subir. Il soupira de soulagement en posant enfin pied à terre, le ciel était nuageux, comme s'il allait bientôt pleuvoir, il n'a même pas prit la peine d'admirer le paysage derrière lui avec la mer, se dirigeant à la poursuite des autres qui tenaient chacun les rênes d'un cheval.

Ils ont contourné le grand mur qui s'étendait devant le petit port, c'était là où les traîtres étaient transformés en Titans. C'était un lieu que tout le monde redoutait sur Mahr, personne ne souhaitait se retrouver ici pour devenir un monstre sans conscience.

« Nous y voilà. » annonça Magath en regardant les Guerriers devant lui. « Vous ferez route vers le Nord. Ensuite, vous exécuterez le plan. Un bateau Mahr accostera ici même, tous les soirs de plaine lune. Venez le rejoindre une fois que vous aurez récupéré le Titan Originel. »

« Entendu ! » répondirent les Guerriers en mêmes temps.

« Sur ce, bonne chance, et surtout, tachez de réussir. » finit l'homme en se détournant pour rejoindre le navire pour partir. Il regarda par dessus son épaule pour les voir monter sur les chevaux, une lampe à la main pour commencer à galoper vers le Nord.

Il avait longtemps demandé à ses supérieurs pourquoi avoir choisit des enfants pour faire cette mission dangereuse et compliquée, la réponse a toujours était la même. Un enfant était plus simple à corrompre qu'un adulte, il était donc plus facile pour eux qu'ils croient au fait que les Eldiens soient des démons et une race inférieur et que Mahr soit tout puissant.

C'était l'unique raison, de plus, s'ils devaient infiltrés les Murs, cela serait plus simple pour eux de le faire en étant des enfants, ainsi, les démons de l'île ne remarqueront rien et finiront par se faire avoir. La nouvelle génération de possesseur de Titans semblait bien plus compétente que la précédente qui était composée d'adulte. Au fond de lui, il ne pouvait que plaindre ces gosses qui avaient vécu la guerre et avaient déjà tué il y a quelques années durant l'année 843 quand ils ont participé à un conflit contre un état qui essayait d'attaquer Mahr et maintenant, deux ans plus tard, ils se rendaient vers un Mur pour causer des centaines de mort. Le monde était parfois cruel et injuste.


	17. Chapitre 17

Ils avaient parcouru une bonne distance depuis qu'ils avaient mit pied à terre sur Paradis, ils savaient que le Mur Maria était à moins d'une journée de route du port donc ils avaient essayé de parcourir le plus de distance avant la tombée de la nuit, poussant les chevaux dans leur retranchement.

Alors que le soleil commençait à se coucher, ils ont posé le campement près de quelques petits arbres et avaient étendu leur sac de couchage en cercle autour du feu, chacun étant assit sur le sien, soupirant à la fraîcheur de la nuit et à la dure mission qui les attendait demain.

« C'est difficile de chevaucher la nuit. » soupira Marcel qui avait les jambes croisés, il fixait le feu, la tête baissée.

« Ouais, surtout que le ciel s'est couvert. » ajouta Reiner en levant les yeux pour voir les nuages gris dans le ciel, il espérait qu'il ne pleuve pas cette nuit car ils n'avaient rien pour s'en protéger.

« Au moins, on n'a pas croisé de Titans, c'est déjà ça. » soupira Bertolt de soulagement en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux qui étaient replié sur sa poitrine comme l'avait fait Annie qui restait silencieuse en fixant les flammes oranges devant elle. « Vous croyez vraiment que le Roi ne va pas recourir au Titan Originel pour nous repousser ? »

« Arrête ton délire Bertolt ! » cria Reiner en se tournant vers lui, les sourcils froncés. « Fie-toi aux spécialistes Mahr ! »

« En tout cas, on ne peut plus faire marche arrière. » coupa Marcel, le chef désigné en soupirant. « Demain nous atteindrons le Mur. »

Un long blanc s'installa alors que les autres acquiesçaient en silence, les yeux baissés sur le sol en dessous d'eux, seul Reiner semblait plutôt étonné de l'ambiance étrange qui régnait autour de lui.

« Attendez, ne me dites pas que vous êtes pris de scrupules à l'idée de tuer ces démons ?! » demanda le blond en criant presque, balayant ses bras devant lui. « Vous avez oublié ce que ces monstres nous ont fait subir, à nous et au peuple Mahr ?! Leurs ancêtres ont mis le monde à feu et à sang ! Et ils sont toujours une menace ! Je vous rappelle qu'on a l'honneur d'avoir été envoyés là tout spécialement pour les éradiquer ! »

« Je suis désolé, Reiner. » s'excusa Marcel qui détourna son regard pour éviter celui surprit de Reiner. « En vérité, tu n'aurais pas dû être choisi. Je.. Je me suis arrangé pour que tu sois pris au lieu de Porco.. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le jeune homme avec surprise, les yeux écarquillés, sa gorge était devenue soudainement sèche alors que tout le monde tournait son regard sur Marcel en silence, plutôt surprit par sa déclaration.

« Je voulais mettre mon frère à l'abri.. Reiner, pardon.. » s'excusa Marcel qui essuya les quelques larmes qui apparaissaient dans ses yeux, un long blanc s'installa créant un malaise parmi les Guerriers qui n'osaient rien dire, Reiner fixait simplement le sol d'un air absent.

« Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde. » annonça Ray en se levant, coupant le blanc qui s'était installé. « Allez dormir. »

« Je prends la suivante. » ajouta Annie qui s'allongea dans son sac de couchage sans un mot pendant que Marcel et Bertolt décidaient qui allait suivre après la blonde pour le tour de garde.

Rapidement, tout les Guerriers sauf Reiner et Ray s'était endormit, le premier était néanmoins allongé dans son sac de couchage mais semblait toujours absent, sûrement en train d'assimiler l'information plutôt lourde que Marcel venait de lui donner.

Ray soupira, s'asseyant sur son sac de couchage qui se trouvait entre celui de Marcel et celui d'Annie. Il ajouta un morceau de bois dans le feu du campement pour le garder allumé afin qu'il puisse voir autour de lui et pour réchauffer la température autour d'eux. Tout les Guerriers avaient le dos tourné vers les flammes, sûrement pour pouvoir mieux dormir sans que la lumière ne soit trop gênante.

Demain, ils allaient devoir détruire la porte du Mur Maria et il fallait faire très attention à ne pas détruire les Murs autour mais bien la porte. Le risque que les Titans à l'intérieur se réveillent était beaucoup trop grand. Deux Titans allaient être utilisé pour détruire la porte. Le Colossal puis ensuite le Cuirassé. Mais pour arriver jusqu'à la porte Annie et Marcel allaient se relayer pour parcourir le chemin jusqu'au Mur. Marcel ferait la moitié de la distance et Annie finirait le reste avec son cri pour attirer le plus de Titans vers elle quand elle ira vers le Mur.

Un plan parfait, si tout ce passait bien, ils pourraient intégrer les survivants sans se faire remarquer, et ils pourraient commencer leur enquête. Tout allait bien se passer, après tout, c'est Mahr qui avait réfléchit au plan.

* * *

_« __Je suis un Guerrier, j'ai été désigné comme réceptacle du Cuirassé. »_ se répéta Reiner depuis hier soir pendant qu'il marchait, il déglutit avec difficulté en repensant encore une fois à ce que Marcel lui avait dit, il n'était pas censé recevoir le Cuirassé ? Normalement Porco aurait dû prendre sa place ? Il était si faible que ça ? _« Je vais exterminer les démons de l'île du Paradis et devenir un héros ! »_

« REINER ! » hurla Marcel en se précipitant vers lui en courant, le blond leva les yeux avec surprise pour voir les regards surprit et apeuré des autres dans sa direction, pourquoi Marcel criait comme ça ?

Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se poser d'avantage de question, il fut soudainement poussé sur le côté par son ami, quand le blond se retourna, il regarda avec effrois un Titan de quelques mètres avec des cheveux bruns qui tombaient sur ses épaules, la créature tenait dans sa main Marcel qui fouilla dans ses poches pour lancer une petite boite derrière lui.

La boite s'ouvrit, montrant quelques fioles d'un liquide jaunâtre, certaines fioles tombèrent de la boite, explosant sur le sol pour répandre le liquide tandis que certaines roulaient simplement dans l'herbe. Avec un dernier cri, Marcel fut dévoré par le Titan qui s'enfuit quelques secondes plus tard.

Bertolt tourna la tête quand il entendit Reiner hurler, il partait en courant comme un fou à une vitesse plutôt incroyable pour lui. Derrière lui Ray semblait pétrifié, il tremblait légèrement la bouche à moitié ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Le grand s'est retourné vers la blonde pour crier son nom, la faisant sursauter, la sortant de son état absent.

Elle attrapa rapidement les fioles qui étaient tombées pour les ranger dans la boite et tira l'un des bras de Ray pour le forcer à courir après Bertolt et Reiner. Ils devaient partir d'ici rapidement, si jamais le Titan revenait, ils se feraient bouffer et ils perdraient le Colossal, le Cuirassé et le Féminin, chose impensable, ils venaient de perdre le Mâchoire alors que cela ne faisait même pas une journée qu'ils étaient sur l'île.

* * *

Reiner a continué à courir, sans regarder derrière lui, il s'est seulement arrêté contre un arbre en pleine plaine, s'agenouillant pour reprendre son souffle. Il déglutit, essuyant la sueur sur son front et regarda autour de lui et remarqua avec horreur qu'il n'y avait personne.

« B..Bertolt ! Annie ! Ray ! » cria le blond en regardant autour de lui, il n'a reçu aucune réponse et il ne pouvait pas voir ses amis. « Marcel ! » Soudainement il réalisa que Marcel était mort et avec un cri il leva ses mains pour tenir sa tête qu'il frappa contre le sol en grognant. _« Il s'est fait bouffer par un Titan ! Pour me protéger ! C'est ma faute ! Et les autres ? Eux aussi, ils se sont fait dévorer ? Tout est flou dans ma tête.. Je ne me souviens de rien ! Que faire ? Je ne peux pas rester là ! Ils vont venir me déchiqueter à mon tour ! C'est la fin ! Je vais mourir ! »_

Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsque quelque chose frappa son estomac le forçant à se retourner pour voir Annie qui était essoufflée, tenant dans l'une de ses mains une petite boite. Derrière elle, Bertolt et Ray arrivaient, encore plus essoufflés, le plus grand des deux tomba à genoux pour reprendre son souffle tandis que l'autre tomba à quatre pattes pour s'empêcher de tomber de fatigue.

« Félicitations. » félicita la blonde en tentant de reprendre son souffle. « T'avais encore jamais réussi à me battre à la course. Bravo. » Reiner déglutit en se tenant le ventre, il était soulager de voir qu'ils allaient bien, il ne réalisait pas encore totalement que son ami Marcel était réellement mort. « Il aurait suffit, de s'occuper de ce Titan qui a croqué Marcel. On lui aurait réglé son compte ! Et ça nous aurait évité de perdre le Mâchoire. Mais au lieu de ça, tu as tracé, et à cause de ça, moi aussi j'ai plus trop su ce que je faisais. Quelle poisse ! C'est fini.. Marcel nous a quittés.. »

« Mais.. » commença Reiner qui s'arrêta pour déglutir et s'asseoir correctement dans l'herbe. « Comment aurait-on pu prévoir qu'un Titan traînerait là ?! En principe, ils ne circulent qu'aux abords du Mur ! »

« Pas forcément. » répondit Bertolt qui leva les yeux en essuyant la sueur sur son front. « Tous les Titans ne se comportent pas obligatoirement comme prévu ! T'écoutais pas quand on nous l'a appris ?! »

« Peu importe. » soupira Annie qui fit demi-tour, coupant le blanc qui s'installait. « On n'a plus qu'à rentrer. »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Reiner en se levant avec surprise, ils allaient devoir entrer ? Déjà ? La mission était déjà irrécupérable ?

« Mais avant, tâchons au moins de récupérer le Mâchoire, ce maudit Titan doit avoir repris forme humaine et déambuler dans les parages. De toute manière, sans Marcel pour nous diriger, on n'a pas la moindre chance de reprendre le Titan Originel. La mission est d'ores et déjà un échec. » répondit la blonde en regardant le jeune homme par dessus son épaule, son regard encore plus froid que d'habitude. « Bougez-vous, on n'est pas en sécurité, ici. Des Titans pourraient débouler. »

Bertolt et Ray ont acquiescés en se levant après avoir suffisamment reprit leur souffle. Ils ont suivit Annie qui avait prit les devants, laissant Reiner derrière eux. Annie avait raison, sans Marcel, ils ne pourraient pas réussir la mission, ils avaient en plus perdu le Mâchoire, s'ils voulaient rentrer, le récupérer serait primordial. Le blond écarquilla les yeux en se souvenant des paroles de sa mère et il tendit la main derrière eux.

« Attendez ! » cria le jeune homme, attirant l'attention du Trio qui le regarda par dessus leurs épaules. « Ça ne va pas ! On ne peut pas rentrer ! Il faut poursuivre l'opération, peu importe le résultat après ! »

Annie soupira en se retournant vers lui pour le fixer comme s'il n'était rien devant elle. « Ouais c'est sûr que toi, tu risques de pas être très bien accueilli. La première sanction que prendront les autorités Mahr, c'est te retirer le Cuirassé. Tu seras livré en pâture à son successeur. Dommage, mais c'est pas mon problème. »

« Parce que vous trois, vous vous croyez à l'abri peut-être ?! » demanda Reiner qui se leva pour crier, attirant l'attention des trois sur lui, ses sourcils étaient froncés légèrement de colère. « On a tous les quatre prit nos jambes à notre cou, et c'est moi seul qui endosserais la responsabilités ? Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que vous n'écoperez pas de la même sanction que moi ?! Et puis, tenter de récupérer le Mâchoire, ça ne me semble pas du tout une bonne idée ! Si la personne qui le détient désormais se servait de son pouvoir pour prendre la fuite, on serait mal ! Il est bien trop rapide pour nos Titans ! Il n'y a que le Charrette qui serait capable de le rattraper ! »

« Impossible ! » coupa Bertolt qui recula de quelques pas sous le choc. « Personne ne peut maîtriser le pouvoir d'un Titan si rapidement après l'avoir absorbé ! »

« Ah ouais ?! » répondit le blond en s'approchant de son ami aux cheveux noirs. « T'oublies sûrement que toi même, t'as parfaitement contrôlé le Colossal dès son assimilation ! En plus, c'est pas tout ! Si on crame toute notre énergie pour ça et qu'on n'a plus la force de se transformer ensuite, on se retrouvera à la merci du premier monstre venu ! Et si on va rejoindre le bateau Mahr sans avoir rien accompli.. On est foutus aussi ! » Un léger blanc s'installa alors que le jeune homme reprenait son souffle pour prendre une profonde inspiration pour finir. « En fait.. Si on veut pouvoir rentrer chez nous un jour.. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution. On doit remplir le but pour lequel on nous a envoyés ici. Et mettre la main sur le Titan Originel. »

« Eh bien. » soupira Annie en s'approchant de lui, son regard trahissait une profonde colère, ses poings serrés ne faisaient que l'amplifier. « Si tu avais eu rien qu'une once de ce sang-froid pour analyser la situation sur le vif, tout à l'heure, on n'aurait sans doute pas perdu le Mâchoire, et Marcel serait toujours parmi nous. T'essaies de faire quoi là ? Nous mettre la pression pour sauver tes miches ? »

« P.. Pas du tout ! » répondit Reiner en bégayant, voir le visage en colère d'Annie lui faisait un peu peur, elle était rarement en colère comme ça, même Ray semblait plutôt surprit du ton qu'elle prenait. « Je- »

Il fut coupé lorsque la blonde balança son pied contre son visage le faisant tomber au sol avec un cri de douleur.

« Annie ! » crièrent le duo derrière elle avec surprise, elle les ignora et continua de frapper le blond à terre.

« T'expliqueras tout à Magath toi-même, compris ?! » hurla la blonde en frappant son visage qui touchait l'herbe en dessous de lui, le sang commençant à gicler tout autour d'elle. « Tu lui diras que c'est toi qu'as merdé ! Citoyens d'honneur tu parles ! Y'a pas de Guerriers élus qui tiennent ! Mahr ou Eldiens, c'est du pareil au même ! Qu'ils aillent tous au diable ! Avec leurs sales mensonges ! Chacun pense qu'à soi-même ! Moi aussi, je dois rentrer en vie, tu piges ça ?! C'est toi qui aurait dû clamser tout à l'heure sale merde ! T'as qu'à crever maintenant ! C'est bien la moindre des choses pour expier ta faute ! »

Elle s'arrêta finalement de le frapper, laissant le visage de Reiner en sang, elle se détourna, essuyant les larmes qui commençaient à apparaître dans ses yeux. Elle s'éloigna du groupe jusqu'à ce qu'un cri de surprise l'interpelle, elle n'a néanmoins pas eu le temps de se retourner que Reiner l'attrapa pour la plaquer au sol, ignorant le cri de Ray pour qu'il s'arrête.

« Considère que Reiner est mort. » annonça le blond contre son oreille, la tenant immobile sur le sol alors qu'elle tentait de se libérer, libérant tout le monde avec sa voix sans émotion et calme. « Puisque c'est ce que vous voulez, à partir de maintenant, je serai Marcel. »

« Assez, ça suffit.. » murmura Bertolt les larmes aux yeux.

« Pas le choix, c'est l'unique moyen qu'on a d'espérer retourner un jour chez nous. » continua Reiner, ignorant les paroles de son ami qui le regardait avec effrois.

« Reiner, c'est bon, on a compris. » ajouta Ray en déglutissant, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Annie les larmes aux yeux, pas de douleur, mais de tristesse, une profonde tristesse, elle réalisait sûrement que le blond avait raison.

« Je tiens à ce qu'on rentre, tout les quatre. » finit par dire Reiner qui s'éloigna d'elle, son visage s'entourant de fumée alors qu'il commençait déjà à se soigner des blessures infligée par Annie. « Annie, transformes-toi, on y va. »

Elle acquiesça sans un mot, se relevant, essuyant ses larmes pour s'éloigner, tendant la petite boite au blond avant de trottiner quelques mètres plus loin et se mordre le pouce, la fumée l'entoura après que la foudre soit tombée sur elle. En quelques secondes, elle s'éleva du haut de ses quatorze mètres, une corde autour du cou.

Ray recula de quelques pas, tremblant légèrement, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'était pas mal à l'aise de la voir sous sa forme de Titan, mais il supposa qu'il allait devoir s'y habitué. Il sursauta lorsqu'elle s'approcha du trio, la terre tremblant sous ses pas, elle posa une main sur le sol pour les permettre de monter dessus et les amena à son cou pour qu'ils puissent se tenir à la corde, lui permettant de commencer à courir vers le Mur, ils avaient une mission à remplir.

* * *

Elle rugit encore une fois pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois depuis qu'elle s'était transformé, derrière elle à environ cinq cent mètres, plusieurs dizaines de Titans courraient dans sa direction, son cri fonctionnait, elle attirait un on nombre de ces créatures comme prévu.

« Reiner ! » cria Bertolt attirant l'attention du blond sur lui. « Annie arrive à bout de forces ! »

« Je sais ! » répondit le jeune homme en cirant par dessus le vent pour qu'il puisse entendre sa réponse. _« Merde ! Ils vont nous rattraper ! Est-on encore loin du rempart ? Initialement Annie et Marcel devaient se relayer pour faire le trajet, mais elle a dû le faire seule d'une seule traite. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit épuisée. Mais je ne peux pas la soulager, je dois conserver les forces du Cuirassé sinon tout le plan tomba à l'eau. »_

« Ça y est ! » cria Ray en montrant au loin le rempart qu'il pouvait voir grâce à vue plus aiguisée que la normale. Après une dizaine de seconde, le reste du groupe pu voir le fameux rempart se dessiner à l'horizon. « Le mur est en vue ! »

« Annie ! Je prends le relais ! » cria Reiner qui sauta à côté d'elle, se mordant la main pour se transformer, laissant son Titan de quinze mètres blindé prendre sa place. Elle acquiesça, s'arrêtant pour tomber à genoux et donna Ray et Bertolt à Reiner qui les prit dans l'une de ses mains pour les mettre à son cou, devant s'accrocher et se tenir à quelques cuirasses pour ne pas tomber.

La peau sur sa nuque s'est ouverte, montrant son corps qui se retira des liens de chairs qui la retenait et Reiner pu la prendre dans sa main, l'amenant au duo et commença à courir en direction du mur, heureux de voir que les Titans continuaient à le suivre.

Après quelques minutes de course, il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte pour déposer le grand aux cheveux noirs pour reculer en courant le dos tourné vers le Mur pour protéger le duo qui était plaqué contre sa nuque du souffle de la transformation de Bertolt. Annie était exténuée, tentant de respirer avec difficulté.

« Voilà, le Mur Maria. » déglutit Bertolt en levant les yeux sur l'immense mur devant lui, il était imposant et légèrement stressant également. «_ Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Il est immense, je me sens tout petit. Vais-je vraiment pouvoir le détruire ?! »_

_« Aussitôt le Mur défoncé, les Titans s'engouffreront dans la cité, et nous, nous profiterons du chaos pour nous mêler à la population. Ensuite, nous guetterons la réaction du Roi Fritz, dans l'espoir de localiser rapidement l'originel. Toute la suite, dépend donc de la réussite de cette première étape, on comte sur toi, Bertolt ! »_ encouragea le Titan Cuirassé silencieusement, il regarda par dessus son épaule pour voir un éclair tomber du ciel, suivant d'une puissante vague de fumée qui souffla jusqu'à lui. Reiner grogna et baissa les yeux sur le duo sur son cou, Ray essayait de protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait Annie du souffle brûlant en la tenant contre lui, elle semblait s'être endormit de fatigue.

Après que le souffle se soit dissipé, Reiner pouvait voir le Titan de soixante mètres de Bertolt qui se dressait devant le mur, son visage dépassant largement des murs pour regarda la ville en contre-bas. Il leva l'une de ses jambes pour frapper la porte, explosant la porte sans effort, ouvrant la route pour les Titans. Reiner afficha un sourire à l'intérieur de son Titan et sursauta quand il sentit des Titans l'attraper par derrière pour essayer de le dévorer.

Après un cri, il balaya son bras sur le côté, les repoussant pour se libérer, il se leva, se mettant à courir en direction du corps en décomposition du Titan Colossal pour remarquer avec horreur qu'une Titan s'approchait de lui alors qu'il se trouvait sur la cuisse de son Titan qui était à genoux, la partie supérieur ayant déjà disparu, laissant que les os qui fumaient, se dissipant peu à peu.

Le Titan qui s'approchait de lui était de quatorze mètres, avec de courts cheveux blonds sur la tête qui lui tombaient jusqu'au menton, son trait caractéristique était un sourire macabre qui ornait son visage, ses lèvres étaient bien ouvertes, exposant ses dents ainsi que ses gencives. Elle passa à côté du jeune homme en l'ignorant totalement, étonnant se dernier qui laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant d'être attrapé par l'une des mains blindés de Reiner pour le mettre avec les deux autres pour qu'il puisse monte sur le mur.

Une fois au sommet, il déposa le trio, Ray portant Annie dans ses bras pendant qu'elle dormait, permettant au blond de redescendre de l'autre côté, il sauta dans la rue, détruisant quelques maisons autour de lui et leva son regard dorés en direction de la porte intérieur qui se présentait loin devant lui, dans la ruelle qui menait jusqu'à elle.

Avec un rugissement, il commença à courir pour prendre de l'élan, présentant l'une de ses épaules devant lui, il pourrait détruire la porte, seulement s'il prenait de l'élan. _« Si je voulais tant devenir un Guerrier, c'était pour répondre au souhait de ma mère qui me répétait qu'ainsi, nous pourrions retrouver mon père et vivre enfin tous les trois réunis. Seulement, j'ai découvert que mon père ne voyait pas du tout les choses du même œil.. Et ma mère savait pertinemment que ses douces illusions ne se réaliseraient jamais. »_

Il continua de courir en grognant, ignorant les cris des Eldiens qui se faisaient dévorer tout autour de lui, ignorant les Titans qui étaient trop concentrés sur le repas qui s'offraient autour d'eux pour tenter de le poursuivre, il avait une mission, il allait la réussir.

_« En vérité, je n'aurais jamais dû être sélectionné, et je devrais être mort à l'heure qu'il est. Pourquoi t'es-tu excusé ? Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé la vie ? C'est impossible, ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. J'ignore encore beaucoup, beaucoup trop de choses ! »_ Grogna l'homme mentalement avant de se précipiter plus rapidement vers la porte qui grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il approchait, avec un rugissement et quelques flammes qui sortirent de sa bouche, il percuta la porte qui explora sous la force ouvrant ainsi le passage pour les Titans, et détruisant ainsi le Mur Maria, faisant perdre l'un des murs à l'humanité qui se cachait derrière eux.

Il a profité du chaos ambiant pour sortir de son Titan et rejoindre le trio qui fut sauvé par des soldats quand ils les ont trouvés sur le Mur, avec chance, les soldats étaient trop choqués pour tenter de leur poser des questions sur pourquoi ils se trouvaient ici. Ils ont été envoyés avec les autres survivants dans l'enceinte du Mur Rose, dans un grand bâtiment dont de nombreux sac de couchage était posé sur le sol, des pleurs et des cris résonnaient dans la grande pièce.

Annie ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, elle était encore fatigué, et si elle en aurait eu la possibilité, elle aurait encore dormit pendant plusieurs heures. Elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait dans un bâtiment, avec autour d'elle de nombreuses personnes, parfois même blessé, que ce soit, parents, enfants ou soldats.

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda la blonde en se tournant vers le trio qui se trouvait sur sa gauche.

« Dans l'enceinte du Mur Rose. » répondit Reiner qui prit une profonde inspiration pour attirer le trio contre lui. « Annie, Bertolt, Ray. Je suis désolé pour Marcel, désormais, je me comporterai comme un vrai Guerrier ! »

* * *

« D'accord, celui que tout le monde croit être le Roi Fritz n'est en réalité qu'une doublure. » soupira Annie qui regarda les hommes et femmes qui travaillaient dans les champs devant elle. Cela faisait deux ans depuis que le Mur Maria a été détruit, ils avaient pu rejoindre l'un des camps qui servaient pour l'agriculture afin de passer inaperçu. « Et pas que lui, en fait, toute la famille soi-disant royale est du même acabit. Ce ne sont que des pantins. Et ils ne sont probablement pas des descendants du peuple d'Ymir. Le centre est gouverné par des Eldiens issus d'autres ethnies, de dociles descendants des cireurs de bottes que Fritz a emmenés, il y a cent ans. »

« Donc, ils ne sont pas un danger par rapport au Titan Originel. » grogna Reiner, torse nu, tenant un morceau épais de bois qu'il plaquait sous une souche d'arbre pour tenter de la soulever. « Voilà pourquoi il leur confère un peu d'autorité en échange de leur silence et de leur dévouement. »

« Il faudrait infiltrer cette famille alors. » proposa Bertolt, devenu bien plus grand depuis deux ans, une hache à la main. « Ils doivent être connectés d'une manière ou d'une autre avec le vrai Roi. »

« Comment ? » demanda Ray qui était assit quelques mètres à côtés d'Annie, regardant le même horizon qu'elle, il avait grandit également, son corps commençait à se muscler peu à peu grâce aux nombreuses souches d'arbres enlevées.

« En se faisant embaucher comme domestique ? » demanda Annie en se tournant vers Bertolt. « Ou bien en faisant les yeux doux à ces messieurs jusqu'à en dégoter un qui m'épouse ? »

« Ah bien non ! Pas ça ! » s'exclama Bertolt avec surprise, lâchant presque sa hâche.

« Non, ça ne marcherait pas. » résonna la blonde, ignorant la remarqua du jeune homme en croisant les bras. « C'est précisément au fait de ne pas être des descendants d'Ymir qu'ils doivent leur position privilégiée. Ils ne prendraient pas le risque de laisser leur lignée se faire contaminer par une sang impur. D'ailleurs, depuis la chute du Mur, ils ont redoublé de vigilance et ne prennent plus de nouveaux employés. De toute manière, je n'ai aps le moindre charme, aucun type de chavirerait pour moi. »

« Détrompe-toi. » répondit Ray, étonnant la blonde ainsi que le duo derrière lui, à vrai dire, il s'étonnait lui-même, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça. Certes, il trouvait Annie jolie, très jolie même, plus les années passaient et plus elle lui semblait devenir séduisante. Il secoua la tête pour écarter ses pensées. Avec les deux années qui se sont écoulés, il a essayé d'être plus ouvert avec elle, il commençait à prendre conscience de la débilité de sa colère, pourquoi devait-elle subir sa colère alors qu'elle n'a fait que ce qu'il fallait faire ? La seule personne qu'il devait haïr était son père, et peut-être même Mahr pour avoir embauché des enfants. Il soupira, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il devait penser à présent.

« Merci, c'est gentil. » répondit-elle finalement en le regardant sur le côté pour le voir se tenir la tête, semblant dans ses pensées.

« Du coup, ça ne nous laisse qu'une seule possibilité. » annonça Reiner, attirant l'attention sur lui, il était après tout, le nouveau chef désigné. « S'engager comme soldats, et approcher les Brigades Spéciales. »

« Sans vouloir jouer les rabat-joie. » coupa Annie en donna un coup de pied dans une pierre devant elle. « Ça nous a pris deux ans juste pour en arriver là, avec ces infos. »

« Ouais, et nous, je compte plus le nombre d'arbres qu'on a déracinés depuis. Mais on peut pas faire autrement, toi et Ray vous pouvez peut-être accéder au centre. » ajouta Reiner avec un petit rire.

« On n'a plus que dix ans devant nous. » rappela la blonde en baissant les yeux. « Tu suggères quoi ? De les passer à jouer aux petits soldats ? »

« Malgré la destruction du Mur, le Roi n'a prit aucune mesure. » fit remarquer Reiner en grognant pour tenter de soulever la souche. « Si les informations du clan Teyber, possesseur du Titan Marteaux d'armes, sont exactes, il doit être pieds et poings liés par : le pacte de non-agression. »

« Dans ce cas, arrêtons de tourner autour du pot et allons droit au but en défonçant aussi le Mur Rose et Sina, c'est ça ? » demanda Ray avec un rire en se levant pour s'étirer. Sa phrase n'était là que pour se moquer mais en voyant le regard de Reiner, il semblerait que cela lui ait donné une idée.

« Peut-être bien que ça ferait sortir le Titan Originel de sa tanière effectivement, mais pacte ou non, s'il se pointe et rugit, ça changera toute la donne. On disparaîtra avec le reste du monde sans avoir pu mener notre mission à bien. Le destin de l'humanité toute entière repose sur nos épaules. Alors, consacrons-y le temps qu'il faut, mais avançons, j'ai enfin fini par comprendre.. C'est la raison de notre présence ici ! »

* * *

Annie soupira, s'adossant contre un mur pour regarder l'homme qui marchait dans la ruelle. Elle portait un chapeau, des lunettes et avait même détaché ses cheveux pour cacher son identité._ « Cet homme en noir qui sort des bureaux du gouvernement ne m'a pas du tout l'air d'un fonctionnaire ordinaire, je vais lui emboîter le pas, histoire de voir où il se sait, il me guidera peut-être jusqu'au vrai Roi. »_

Elle a continué à le suivre à distance durant la nuit noire, faisant attention à ne pas se faire repérer, alors qu'il tournait dans une ruelle. Elle s'approcha, aussi silencieusement de possible et s'approcha de la ruelle pour voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende quelqu'un derrière elle et qu'elle sente une main sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Salut, ma mignonne. Alors comme ça, on me suit ? » demanda l'homme avec un sourire, une main tenant son chapeau. « Je suis flatté, mon charme ne s'est donc pas étiolé. »

Annie déglutit, elle devait faire attention à ce qu'elle disait. Si elle ne faisait pas attention, elle se mettrait non seulement en danger, mais aussi les autres qui étaient au camp d'entraînement de l'armée pendant qu'elle était allait jusqu'au Mur Sina avec son Titan. « Ma mère.. travaille dans une auberge. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de mon père, un homme de passage qu'elle n'a connu qu'un soir.. Quand je vous ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était vous. Quelle joie de retrouver ainsi mon géniteur.. »

« Je suis submerger par l'émotion. Retourne-toi tout doucement en levant les mains bien en l'air, que papa te fasse un câlin. » demanda l'homme, les sourcils froncés, il n'était pas idiot, cette gosse serait idiote de croire que son jeu allait fonctionner avec lui.

« Vous êtes certains que ça ne peut pas être vous ? » demanda Annie en baissant les yeux, réfléchissant à sa prochaine action.

« Oh ouais. » répondit l'homme, sa voix se durcissant. « C'est le genre de bobard qui me fait pas du tout marrer, si tu veux savoir. »

« Tu me brises le coeur, papa. » soupira Annie qui se retourna aussi rapidement que possible pour balancer l'une de ses jambes vers son visage, mais, avec une rapidité qu'elle n'a rarement vu, il l'a évité son attaque, comment avait-il pu faire ça ?

Elle grogna, laissant ses lunettes tomber dans son mouvement et se précipita dans la ruelle, laissant l'homme sous le choc, elle ouvrit une bouche d'égout et sauta à l'intérieur, regrettant aussitôt son geste quand l'odeur horrible de l'endroit atteint son nez. Elle avait échoué dans sa mission, elle devait rejoindre les autres maintenant.

* * *

« C'est une pose inédite ça. » se moqua Conny en s'approchant du lit de Bertolt et Reiner pour voir le grand blond dans une position assez unique, ses jambes étaient levées, appuyées contre le mur, et il avait les bras derrière le dos. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un dormir comme ça.

« Les jambes croisés en l'air, c'est signe de neige non ? » demanda Marco avec un rire.

« Ouais, mais les bras dans le dos, c'est plutôt signe de beau temps. » fit remarquer Conny qui essaya d'imiter la position de Bertolt.

« Eh bien, disons qu'il va grêler alors. Vous allez être en retard pour l'appel les gars. » fit remarquer Reiner avec un sourire, s'approchant de son ami pour le réveiller.

Les autres ont acquiescé et se sont changés pour se diriger vers le self en tenue de soldats. Chacun mangeait, discutant parfois avec ceux qui se trouvait à leur table. Reiner mangeait avec Bertolt et Ray, sur la table à côté d'eux, Eren mangeait, l'air énervé, en tout cas, bien plus que d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Eren ? » demanda le grand blond en se tournant vers lui. « T'as l'air encore plus à cran que d'habitude. »

« Il s'est pas remis de son fiasco à l'entraînement de la dernière fois. » fit remarquer Jean en jouant avec la cuillère qu'il tenait. « Cette honte sérieux. S'emberlificoter au point de manquer de s'étrangler avec ses câbles, faut le faire quand même ! »

« C'est sûr que t'es plus doué que moi pour t'entraîner à fuir face au Titans. » se moqua Eren en tournant son regard vers Jean. « Espèce de connard. »

« Ouais t'as raison, t'es brave, toi. Fonce-leur dessus et crève en t'emmêlant les pinceaux dans tes câbles, tu les feras sûrement mourir de rire. Et puis, ce sera une fin digne de toi. »

Reiner soupira, tournant son regard vers Annie qui semblait ailleurs, il savait qu'elle était partie durant la fin de l'après-midi, n'étant revenue que très tôt se matin. Son regard signifiait qu'elle voulait qu'ils se réunissent ce soir pour parler. De quoi ? Il l'ignorait mais ils devaient être au rendez-vous.

* * *

« Pendant que vous vous amusiez entre soldats,moi, j'arpentais les égouts du centre. » fit remarqua Annie en ricanant, assise sur un tronc d'arbre, Ray, Bertolt et Reiner autour d'elle. « Cet homme en noir, n'est pas un plaisantin. Il est très bon, je l'ai échappé belle. Je pense qu'il a vu mon visage. Plus la plaine d'essayer d'intégrer les Brigades Spéciales du coup, il risquerait de me griller. C'est foutu quoi. »

« Foutu ? » répéta Reiner en baissant les yeux pour déglutir.

« Bien ouais, on a déjà rassemblé pas mal d'infos depuis qu'on est là. Ça va bientôt faire cinq ans, on ferait mieux de partir. » soupirant la blonde en haussant les épaules.

« Si on rapporte pas plus que ce que l'on a là. Moi, je crois pas que les autorités Mahr seront très satisfaites. » fit remarquer le chef désigné en se levant, tenant son menton pour réfléchir.

« Donc quoi ? » demanda Ray en tournant son regard vers le blond. « Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? »

« Qu'on défonce le Mur Rose. » annonça Reiner, surprenant tout le monde devant son sang-froid. « Pacte de non-agression ou pas, ils seront forcés de faire appel au Titan Originel. Il faudra agir pendant qu'on séjourne à Trost, le jour précis où le Bataillon d'exploration partira pour une mission à l'extérieur. Le chaos sera tel que même nous, les recrues serons envoyées au feu. On en profitera pour disparaître, et personne ne s'étonnera de ne pas retrouver nos cadavres. Ensuite, on s'introduira dans le centre en se glissant dans le flot des sinistrés. Ou bien, on peut aussi continuer à jouer aux soldats. Si on a une chance de finir nos classes dans les dix premiers, on peut attendre de devenir membre des Brigades Spéciales. Le principal c'est de nous mettre dans une position nous permettant de réagir facilement en fonction de ce que fera le Roi. »

« Mais vos potes vont salement morfler dans l'histoire. » fit remarquer Annie en plissant son regard sur Reiner. « Ça risque d'être une hécatombe. »

« Tu peux arrêter avec ça ? » demanda Reiner en s'agenouillant devant elle, son regard se durcissant. « Ce ne sont pas nos potes. On n'a rien à voir avec ces démons Eldiens. Par contre, ça peut être utile d'avoir leur confiance. Toi, à l'inverse, à trop faire bande à part, tu pourrais attirer les soupçons. »

« Je crois que j'ai la gerbe. » soupira Annie en baissant les yeux. « Tu serais gentil de reculer, t'es trop près, là. »

« Tu dois être crevée. » supposa Reiner en se levant, s'éloignant d'elle en soupirant. « On te demande beaucoup, j'en suis bien conscient. Tenons-nous-en là pour aujourd'hui. »

Le groupe a acquiescé en se levant, se dirigeant en silence en direction des dortoirs. Aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, chacun restait dans ses pensées, pour réfléchir à ce nouveau plan. Ce fut Bertolt qui brisa le blanc en soupirant.

« Le même rêve me revient sans arrêt. Je revois cet homme qui s'est pendu, quand on était aux terres défrichées. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il nous a raconté toute sa vie avant de se passer la corde au cou. » déglutit le plus grand du groupe.

« Peut-être qu'il avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un de tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur. » répondit Ray qui s'arrêta pour lever les yeux au ciel. « Après tout, je ne sais pas ce que ça fait de mourir, et j'espère expérimenter ça que dans longtemps. Mais, je suppose que ça doit apporter un sentiment de soulagement et de liberté. Vu comme ça, c'est presque attirant. »


	18. Chapitre 18

Hansi leva les yeux avec horreur pour voir le Titan nouvellement apparu commencer à escalader le mur en direction du Titan Féminin qui sauta de l'autre côté du Mur, disparaissant derrière l'immense structure devant eux. Après quelques minutes, le Titan sauta également de l'autre côté, laissant la zone dans un blanc plutôt lourd.

Elle déglutit avec difficulté en voyant les nombreux corps morts des soldats un peu partout devant elle, parfois même, coupé en deux à cause du nouveau Titan, des cris attira son attention alors qu'elle levait les yeux pour voir ce que quelques soldats montraient du doigt, c'était la moitié d'un visage d'un Titan, à l'intérieur du Mur. Son œil a légèrement bougé pour regarder Mikasa sur sa droite sur le mur et Hansi haleta, il était vivant.

« Un Titan ? Pourquoi y a-t-il un Titan à l'intérieur du Mur ?! » cria un soldat en montrant le Titan qui faisait facilement cinquante mètres.

« Est-ce qu'il bouge ? » demanda un autre en déglutisant.

_« __Attends un peu, ce Titan est-il un cas isolé, ou bien, le Mur entier est-il rempli de Titans ?! Des Titans à l'intérieur du Mur, sur toute sa longueur ? »_ Hansi écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte du nombre de Titans que cela signifiait, elle sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, elle se tourna pour voir le Révérant Nick.

« Ne laissez pas ce Titan, être exposé à la lumière du jour.. » demanda l'homme en haletant pour reprendre son souffle. « Vous devez la bloquer, par n'importe quel moyen. Il ne faut surtout pas que le Titan reste en contact avec elle. Vous devez vous dépêchez ! »

« Je vous en prie, répondez à ma question ! » demanda Marlowe au loin à un soldat du Bataillon d'exploration, il était suivit par Hitch et Boris. « Quels étaient ces trois Titans ?! »

« Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre avec des explications ! Contentez-vous de reculer ! » s'exclama en tendant ses mains devant lui pour les faire reculer.

« Il y a de nombreuses victimes parmi les citoyens ! Certains sont morts ! Comment les Titans ont-il pu arriver jusqu'ici ?! Pourquoi y a-t-il eu un affrontement dans le District Intérieur ?! Qui va en prendre la responsabilité ?! »

« Écoute le nouveau, je ne te dirais rien. » grogna le soldat énervé devant toute ses questions. « Va ma chercher tes supérieurs, ceux qui ne sont pas ivres morts. »

« Fait chier ! » grogna Marlowe en voyant le soldat partir, s'éloignant d'eux.

« Annie et Ray ont vraiment choisit le bon moment pour déserter leurs postes.. » soupira Hitch en regardant autour d'elle à la recherche du duo.

« Ouais c'est clair ! » ajouta Boris en regardant autour de lui. « Où ont-ils bien pu se barrer aussi soudainement ?! »

* * *

« Bien, pour le moment, on va devoir se contenter de cela. » soupira Hansi en baissant les yeux sur les nombreuses couvertures, attachées les unes aux autres pour cacher la brèche dans le Mur ainsi que le visage du Titan. Le Révérend Nick était agenouillé au dessus du mur, se penchant pour regarder si tout se passait correctement. « Les véritables réparations commenceront après le coucher du soleil. Pour l'instant, la brèche a été cachée correctement. »

« Ça devrait faire l'affaire. » fit remarquer Nick en se levant en soupirant de soulagement. « Pensez vous que les citoyens l'ont vu ? »

« Les citoyens qui se trouvaient à proximité ont fui les lieux en raison du combat qui vient de se dérouler. Mais je ne peux garantir que personne n'ait rien vu. » répondit Hansi en tournant son regard vers l'homme, retirant ses lunettes pour les mettre sur sa tête, se pinçant le pont de son nez. Dieu la journée a été longue, ils n'ont pas pu capturé Annie Leonhart et il semblerait que Ray Stinger soit également doué de la transformation en Titan. « Eh bien, maintenant, il est temps que nous ayons une petite discussion, vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Sur quel sujet ? » demanda l'homme en détournant le regard de la femme.

« Que lest ce Titan ? Déjà, pourquoi y-a-t-il un Titan à l'intérieur du Mur ? Et pourquoi, vous autres, avez vous gardé le silence depuis tout ce temps ? » demanda la femme en croisant les bras, regardant en soupirant quand il ne répondit pas. « J'aimerais que vous répondez à ces questions. »

« Je ne peux pas le faire. Je suis un homme occupé, mon église et mes fidèles sont dans un chaos absolu en ce moment même. » répondit l'homme en se levant. « Et tout cela est de votre faute, bande d'insolents. Je ne manquerai pas de demander des indemnités pour tous les dommages que vous avez causés. Maintenant laissez-moi descendre du Mur. »

« Très bien. » répondit Hansi attrapant l'homme par le col, le tirant pour l'attirer vers le vide du Mur, si elle lâchait son col, il tombait. « Aimeriez-vous descendre par ici ? »

« Chef ! » cria Moblit en s'approchant de la femme pour tenter de l'éloigner de l'homme.

« N'intervenez pas. » ordonna Hansi avec dureté, surprenant tout de monde qui s'arrêta pour déglutit, elle était rarement en colère, ils plaignaient Nick pour avoir à subir ça.

« Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous faites ?! Vous êtes ridicule ! » cria Nick qui s'accrocha au bras de la femme pour ne pas tomber.

« Là, c'est vous qui êtes ridicule. » répondit la femme en plissant son regard, faisant sursauter l'homme de peur.

« Vous commettez une grave offense ! Et vous commettez un péché impardonnable envers l'humanité ! » cria l'homme avec déglutissant, sa prise sur son col se resserrant.

« La raison pour laquelle votre secte s'est tant égosillée à protester contre les plans de renforcement du Mur et de construction d'un tunnel souterrain s'explique avec ce que l'on peut voir à travers cette brèche, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda la scientifique, n'attendant même pas une réponse pour continuer en grognant. « C'est le gouvernement royal qui vous a accordé le droit de décider des affaires concernant les Murs, non ? Ce qui signifie, que votre petit culte n'est pas le seul à connaître ce secret. Je n'ose même pas imaginer combien de personnes sont au courant. Savez-vous pourquoi nous, le Bataillon d'exploration, versons notre sang ? C'est pour reprendre la liberté que les Titans nous ont dérobée. Pour cela, nous sommes prêts à nous sacrifier, en mettant constamment notre vie en jeu pour avoir la chance de faire des progrès.. aussi infimes soient-ils.. en restant toujours persuadés que cela paiera un jour, et que l'humanité sera enfin délivrée de cette terreur que représentent les Titans. Jusqu'à maintenant, nous ne sommes jamais parvenus à trouver d'informations aussi importantes que ce que nous avons vu aujourd'hui, mais même maintenant, vous continuez de vous murer dans le silence ?! Avez-vous la moindre idée du nombre de camarades que nous avons dû abandonner aux mâchoires des Titans ? Pas la moindre, je me trompe ? Et pendant tout c temps, vous avez bien pris soin de garder le secret, vous avez eu l'audace de ne rien divulguer. Maintenant écoutez-moi bien, je ne demande pas une faveur, je vous l'ordonne. Parlez ! Si vous refusez, j'irai en trouver un autre, et je lui demanderai ce qui est le plus important à ses yeux, sa vie ou son silence. En tout cas, je doute que votre seule vie soit un sacrifice suffisant, peut-être que l'argent déliera la langue ? Combien voulez-vous ? »

« Lâ-Lâchez moi ! » demanda l'homme qui lâcha le bras de la femme pour les écarter en déglutissant.

« En êtes-vous bien sûr ? » demanda Hansi, son regard ne montrant pas une once de sentiment dans sa voix.

« Oui, maintenant, lâchez moi ! » cria l'homme en tremblant comme une feuille. « Votre rage est compréhensible ! Mais ce n'est pas comme si nous avions gardé le silence par malveillance ! Et ce n'est pas non plus comme si la vie m'était suffisamment précieuse pour que je cède ! Je vais vous le prouver ! J'ai déjà perdu ma famille pour m'être noyé dans le vin, je ne suis qu'un indigne pécheur, un homme faible qui peut seulement se reposer sur Dieu pour continuer à vivre ! Mais si même un vaurien comme moi ne parle pas. Alors vous n'obtiendrez rien de ceux dont la foi est plus forte que la mienne ! Et ce peu importe les torture que vous leur ferez subir ! Tuez-moi et soyez-en témoin ! Nous mènerons notre mission jusqu'à la toute fin ! »

« Très bien. » répondit Hansi calmement. « Je vais vous accorder al mort que vous désirez. » Avec un grognement elle balança l'homme derrière elle, le faisant rouler sur le mur pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir sur le rebord, les jambes pendant dans le vide. « Je plaisantais, je plaisantais simplement. Dites, Révérend Nick, est-ce que le Mur entier est rempli de Titans ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas, cela donna la réponse à la femme qui soupira pour regarder la ville partiellement en ruine dans quelques quartiers en contre-bas. Moblit s'approcha d'elle, il remarqua qu'elle tremblait et il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

« Chef ? » appela l'homme en déglutissant, il n'y avait pas de sourire sur le visage de la femme, chose plutôt rare.

« Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose que j'avais oublié depuis longtemps. Cette sensation que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis ma première expédition en dehors des murs, la peur. »

* * *

Armin, Jean, Mikasa et Eren se trouvait dans une pièce avec un lit, se dernier était dedans en train de dormir pour reprendre des force. La femme avait un bandage autour de son épaule, la balle était ressortie ne causant aucun dégât important.

« Au vu des événements, on peut sans trop prendre de risque supposer que la convocation d'Eren est annulée, non ? » demanda Jean, les bras croisés alors qu'il était adossé contre le Mur, cela faisait deux jours depuis la bataille à Stohess. « Mais cela semble assez léger en comparaison avec tout ce qu'il vient de se passer. Annie s'est vraiment révélé être le Titan Féminin, et il semblerait que Ray soit avec elle, il s'est même transformé également, répandant le chaos dans la ville sous leur forme de Titan. Pour ensuite s'enfuir par dessus le Mur vers une direction inconnue. »

« Je ne pense pas que Ray puisse se transforme comme pouvait le faire Annie. » fit remarquer Armin, assit sur le lit dans lequel Eren dormait, les genoux contre sa poitrine. « Je veux dire, le regard dans ses yeux était celui d'un Titan normal, pas comme celui d'Annie, il n'y avait pas d'intelligence dedans. »

« Tu as découvert qu'il y avait des Titans Colossaux à l'intérieur du Mur, c'est ça ? » continua de demander Jean en se tournant vers le blond qui acquiesça.

« Ils sont dedans depuis au moins une centaine d'année, et je pense qu'ils vont bientôt partir en balade, tous en même temps. » répondit le blond en baissant les yeux.

Jean laissa échapper un rire, frottant les cheveux blond d'Armin avec l'une de ses mains. « Armin, tu viens de faire une blague hein ? Espèce d'idiot. »

« Jean, pas si fort. » demanda Mikasa en faisant signe à Eren qui dormait.

« Ah ouais, j'avais oublié, désolé. » s'excusa l'homme en baissant d'un ton.

« Tu sais, à propos du mur, je n'ai jamais réussi à déterminer comment il avait été bâti. Comme il n'y a pas de jointures de briques, ni de couches apparentes de peinture où d'un quelconque enduit, je me demande s'il n'a pas été fait en utilisant la capacité de durcissement des Titans. Cette capacité pourrait avoir de nombreuses applications. Cela voudrait dire, que nous avons toujours été protégés des Titans par d'autres Titans.. »

« Armin, viens avec moi. » appela un soldat du Bataillon en ouvrant la porte. « Le Commandant Erwin te demande d'assister à la réunion. »

« Bien, je pense que je vais aller faire un tour à la surface, moi aussi, rester dans cette chambre souterraine et humide déprimerait n'importe qui. Vous feriez bien d'en faire autant les gars. » annonça Jean en s'étirant se dirigeant vers la porte avec Armin. « Mikasa ? Je pense que tu devrais aussi assister à la réunion. »

« Non je.. c'est mieux que je reste ici. » répondit la femme en tournant son regard vers Eren.

* * *

« Penses-tu vraiment que parmi ces enfants, se trouvent des complices d'Annie Leonhart et Ray Stinger ? » demanda Nanaba en se tournant vers une maison en bas de la tour sur laquelle elle se trouvait avec Gelgar et leur chef Mike Zacharias.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas, mais c'est une possibilité que nous pouvons pas nous permettre d'ignorer. » répondit l'homme en soupirant.

« Mon village n'est pas loin d'ici. » fit remarquer Conny, son bras tenant sa tête pendant qu'il regardait dehors, Sasha assise devant lui, imitait sa position.

« Le mien n'est pas loin non plus. » fit remarquer la femme en soupirant. « Nous avons fait tout ce chemin jusqu'au Districts Sud du Mur Rose. »

« Mais nous ne sommes même pas autorisés à les visiter. En plus, ce n'est pas comme si nous étions débordés. Nous passons nos jours à glander, parce qu'il n'y a rien de mieux à faire. » soupira le plus petit « Ça fait chier, peut-être qu'on pourrait faire le mur ? »

« Hein ? » s'exclama Sasha en se tournant vers lui avec surprise. « Tu veux à ce point retourner dans ton village ? Moi, on m'a dit de ne pas revenir avant d'être devenue quelqu'un de bien tu sais.. »

« Et moi, on m'a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'une demi-portion comme moi puisse devenir soldat. Mais je suis un génie, je suis devenu un véritable soldat, et j'ai même réussi à être classé parmi les dix meilleurs recrues de notre promotion. C'est pourquoi, ils seraient tous ébahis si je revenais. J'aimerais y retourner même pour une courte période, tant que je suis toujours en vie. »

« Conny. » appela Reiner à côté d'eux pendant qu'il jouait une partie d'échec avec Bertolt. « Si tu es sérieux, je t'aiderai. »

« Hein ? » répondit le jeune homme en se tournant vers le blond. « Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

« Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange qu'on nous ait ordonné d'être habillés en civil, et de rester là ? Ils ont même précisé que nous n'aurons pas besoin de porter notre uniforme ni de nous entraîner. Nous sommes des soldats, bon sang ! Alors pourquoi nous donner de tels ordres ? Mais ce qui me préoccupe le plus, concerne nos supérieurs. Contrairement à nous, ils sont tous équipés et prêts à se battre. Pourtant, nous ne sommes pas en première ligne, nous somme à l'intérieur des Murs ! Que se préparent-ils à affronter au juste ? » grogna le blond en baissant les yeux, poussant l'une de ses pièces, récupérant celle qu'il venait de battre à Bertolt.

« Eh bien, il y a des ours dans la région. » fit remarquer Conny en haussant les épaules.

« S'il s'agissait de simples ours, des armes à feu feraient largement l'affaire. » répondit le grand blond. « Personne ne comprend ce qu'il se passe, et tout le monde est nerveux. Vous êtes les deux seuls parmi nous à ne pas être préoccupés. Aussi, j'aimerais bien voir la réaction de nos supérieurs si tu faisais vraiment le mur. »

Sasha soupira en se laissant tomber sur la table, posant son oreille contre le bois froid. Elle ferma les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration, soudainement, un grondement résonna dans la table, la faisant écarquiller les yeux, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur elle, elle se redressa avec un cri.

« J'entends un grondement ! Comme si quelque chose de très lourd était en mouvement ! » cria la femme assez fort pour que tout le monde dans la pièce puisse l'entendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sasha ? » grogna Reiner avec étonnement. « Si tu dis qu'il y a des Titans proches de nous, cela signifie que le Mur Rose est tombé.. »

« J'en suis sûre ! » cria la brune en agitant ses bras autour d'elle, ne remarquant même pas que Nanaba se trouvait à la fenêtre derrière elle. « C'est bien ce que j'ai entendu ! »

« Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? » demanda Nanaba en balayant la pièce du regard. « Un grand nombre de Titans approchent par le Sud. Ils sont à environ cinq cent mètres. Et se dirigent par ici. Vous n'avez pas le temps d'enfiler votre équipement de combat, montez en selle immédiatement, passez dans les villages voisins et évacuez les villageois de toute urgence, est-ce bien clair ? »

« Par le Sud.. ? » répéta Conny avec horreur, son village se trouvait dans le Sud.

« Ce qui veut dire, que le Mur a été détruit ? » demanda Reiner en se tournant vers Bertolt dont le visage était perdu. _« Que se passe t-il ? Il n'y a qu'une personne qui est capable de de détruire un Mur si nous sommes pas là, c'est le Capitaine Sieg, mais pourquoi est-il ici sur l'île et pourquoi avoir agit ? Comment vont Annie et Ray également ? »_

« Malheureusement, vous allez devoir remettre votre goûter à plus tard. Une fois que vous aurez terminé votre boulot. Allez du nerf ! Vous n'aurez plus l'occasion de glander si vous mourrez ! » cria Nanaba pour voir les cadets s'enfuir rapidement, elle soupira, sautant par la fenêtre pour rejoindre son supérieur, Mike qui se trouvait sur le toit. « Mike, quelle est la localisation actuelle des Titans ? »

« Juste en face de nous. » répondit l'homme en reniflant l'air. « En tout cas, de ce qu'en dit mon nez. Il y en a neuf à proximité.

« Si les Districts de Trost et de Nedlay avaient été franchis par les Titans, nous l'aurions su, et si ce ne sont pas les portes qui ont été détruites, alors l'étendue des dommages subis par le Mur nous est complètement inconnue. Par ailleurs, même si, ce n'était qu'une porte qui avait été détruite, il n'y aurait pas de rocher suffisamment grand dans les environs pour qu'Eren puisse éventuellement combler le trou. En d'autres termes, le pire scénario imaginable est en train de se produire, au moment même où nous parlons. Vu la situation, il y a bel et bien une brèche dans le Mur Rose. » résonna la femme avant de tomber à genoux, une main sur sa bouche. « Nous ne sommes pas parvenus à démasquer le Titan Colossal et le Titan Cuirassé, tout comme nous n'avons pas réussi à savoir de quelle autre force de combat notre ennemi disposait. Le jour est venu, la race humaine entière a perdu. »

« Non. Pas encore. » répondit Mike en baissant les yeux sur les cadets qui se préparaient à monter en selle. « Nous n'aurions perdu qu'à l'instant où les humains auront abandonné et auront arrêté de se battre. Tant qu'ils continueront à lutter, notre défaite ne sera pas certaine. Nous ne pourrons jamais nous excuser assez auprès des éclaireurs de la 104e à cause de nos doutes, ils se retrouvent sans défense face à une situation périlleuse, tout ça parce que nous n'avons pas su anticiper la façon dont les choses allaient tourner. »

« On ne peut pas les laisser voir à quel point nous sommes pathétiques. » soupira Nanaba en se relavant.

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, battons-nous. » ajouta Mike en dégainant ses épées.

* * *

Annie rugit encore une fois, regardant par dessus son épaule pour voir le Titan de Ray la poursuivre, dieu elle avait couru pendant deux jours depuis qu'elle avait quitté Stohess, elle n'avait pas fait de pause, et bien que son endurance s'améliorait au court du temps, elle devait avouer que si elle ne trouvait pas une solution rapidement, elle tomberait de fatigue, sa vitesse était déjà bien assez réduite.

Elle rugit pour la énième fois et écarquilla les yeux quand la foudre tomba derrière une forêt à une centaine de mètre d'elle, la fumée apparu puis un corps de 17 mètres se montra, il était recouvert de poils brun, il avait de long bras qui pendait sur le côté alors qu'il s'avançait pour être suivit par un autre Titan, bien plus petit à quatre pattes, portant de nombreux tonneaux et caisses sur le dos, accrochés avec des cordes.

La blonde afficha un sourire, c'était le Capitaine et Peak, peu importe pourquoi ils étaient là, elle s'en moquait, elle se précipita vers eux, pour tomber à genoux et tenter de reprendre son souffle.

**« Annie ? Que fais-tu ici ? »** demanda Sieg avec surprise, sa voix rauque de son Titan résonnant autour de lui, il remarqua qu'elle pointait le Titan qui la suivait du doigt en haletant, il se tourna vers le Titan et plissa les yeux, son visage lui disait quelque chose, la réalisation lui est venue quelques secondes plus tard. **« Ray ? »** Il remarqua que le Titan se précipitait vers Annie et Sieg rugit. **« Stop! »**

Le Titan obéit, s'arrêtant pour s'asseoir sur l'herbe en dessous de lui, permettant à la nuque d'Annie de s'ouvrir, laissant son corps sortir de la prison de chair, son corps fumait à cause de la période assez longue durant laquelle elle est restée dans son Titan. Elle arracha les brins de chairs autour de ses yeux, laissant les marques de sa transformation avant de se tourner vers le Capitaine Sieg qui était agenouillé devant elle, les bras sur ses jambes.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici Capitaine ? » demanda la blonde en haletant, montant sur la main qu'il tendait vers elle.

**« Cela fait cinq ans que vous êtes ici, Mahr a pensé que vous étiez morts, donc ils m'ont envoyés ici avec Peak pour vérifier et terminer la mission. »** répondit le Titan Bestial en montrant Peak sous sa forme transformée à côté de lui, il détourna le regard pour regarder la forme immobile du Titan de Ray. **« Maintenant, dit moi, que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi Ray est-il sous cette forme ? »**

« J'ai été découverte, ils ont comprit que j'étais un Titan, et alors que l'on essayait de s'enfuir du District dans lequel nous étions, Ray a avalé la totalité des pilules, se transformant pour me faire gagner assez de temps pour que je puisse finir de guérir pour monter le Mur et partir, j'ai utilisé mon rugissement pour le faire venir avec moi. » expliqua Annie en détournant le regard pour regard le Titan qui l'observait comme si elle était un morceau de viande.

**« Bien, je vois. Où se trouve Reiner, Bertolt et Marcel ? Avez-vous pu obtenir le Titan Originel ? »** continua de demander Sieg en rapprochant sa main de son visage.

« Marcel est mort quelques heures à peine, après notre arrivé sur l'île, dévoré par un Titan qui voulait manger Reiner, mais il s'est interposé. Nous n'avons pas encore pu déterminer qui était son possesseur actuel, j'ignore où se trouve Reiner et Bertolt cependant, et pour le Titan Originel, nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, mais nous avons trouvé le Titan Assaillant. » répondit la blonde en essuyant la sueur sur son visage. « Il s'agit d'Eren Jäger, un cadet de la même division d'entraînement dans laquelle j'étais avec Reiner, Bertolt et Ray. Je pense qu'il se trouve toujours à Stohess. »

**« Eren Jäger ? »** répéta Sieg, il acquiesça en déposant Annie sur le dos de Peak et se leva. **« Très bien, vous avez fait du bon travail. ****Concernant Ray, normalement j'ai reçu pour ordre de le tuer s'il devient un Titan, mais il pourra sûrement nous servir donc je ferais en sorte qu'il n'essaye pas de nous dévorer. »**

La blonde acquiesça en s'asseyant sur le dos de Peak qui tourna la tête vers elle en faisant un grand sourire, elle répondit par un regard froid et tourna son regard vers Ray qui s'était levé quand Sieg s'était lui même levé.

**« Bien, Ray ****tu vas venir avec moi. »** ordonna Sieg en se tournant vers le Titan qui ne répondit pas, se contentant de suivre Sieg pendant qu'il marchait. **« Peak, retourne au mur avec Annie. »**

* * *

Mike se trouvait sur le toit du bâtiment, il avait attiré l'attention de plusieurs Titans qui se trouvait au sol, essayant de grimper. Il amena deux doigts à sa bouche pour siffler, dans l'espoir que son cheval vienne à lui. Il déglutit lorsqu'il aperçu quelque chose arriver sur sa gauche. Un grand Titan, entièrement poilu, d'environ 17 mètres s'approcher avec un autre bien plus petit d'environ 6 mètres à ses côtés.

_« __Maintenant, j'ai juste à attendre le retour de mon cheval, je pourrai ensuite quitter les lieux. Seulement, ce Titan Déviant m'inquiète vraiment, il a quelque chose d'étrange, il doit faire 17 mètres de haut ? Ou même plus grand encore, c'est la première fois que je vois un Titan avec une fourrure, comme un animal. Il se promène l'air de rien sans me remarquer. »_ résonna le blond en fronçant les sourcils, il tourna son attention sur son cheval qui arrivait dans sa direction, se préparant à passer devant le Titan étrange. Il écarquilla cependant les yeux quand le Titan étrange se baissa pour attraper la monture qui passait devant lui. « Il s'en prend à ma monture ?! »

Avec une inspiration, Sieg lança la monture dans la direction de l'humain qui se trouvait debout sur le toit d'une maison, elle s'écrasa à côté de lui, la tuant sur le coup et faisant sursauter l'homme qui tomba du toit pour être attrapé par un Titan assez petit qui avait de gros yeux, il lui mordit l'une de ses jambes le faisant hurler de douleur.

**« Attends. » **parla Sieg en s'approchant du petit Titan qui s'arrêta, Sieg s'approcha ignorant le regard d'horreur qui se trouvait sur l'humain et s'agenouilla derrière le petit Titan qui recommença à mordre la jambe qu'il avait dans la bouche. **« Hein ? Pourtant, à l'instant, je t'ai dit d'attendre, non ? »**

Sieg attrapa le visage du Titan et serra sa prise, faisant exploser un œil en dehors de son orbite, forçant la créature à recracher Mike qui tomba sur le sol. Sieg soupira, tournant son regard pour voir Ray à côté de lui, ne bougeant pas, il suppose que son talent pour donner des ordres aux Titans purs fonctionnait assez bien sur lui, à cause ou grâce à l'Injection Alpha.

**« Quelle est cette arme ? »** demanda Sieg en regardant l'étrange équipement sur le sol. **« Je veux dire, celle qui pend à ta ceinture et qui te permet de bondir. »**

Il a attendu quelques secondes pour n'avoir aucune réponse. Il soupira en voyant toujours le même regard de surprise et de peur sur le visage du blond, il passa une main sur ses oreilles pointues et soupira à nouveau. **« Mhh, j'étais pourtant sûr que nous parlions le même langage. Ou peut-être es-tu tellement effrayé que tu n'es plus capable de parler ? Oh, je peux voir que vous utilisez des choses semblables à des épées. Alors vous avez une idée de ce qui se trouve dans notre nuque. Enfin, ça n'a pas d'importance. Si je la ramène juste avec moi.. »**

Il amena une main géante vers l'homme qui baissa la tête en criant et en tremblant, Sieg se moqua de sa réaction et prit le moteur qui se trouvait dans le bas de son dos. Il se leva ensuite de toute sa hauteur et soupira, se tournant vers les nombreux Titans qui s'étaient regroupés autour d'eux. **« Ah ! Maintenant vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez avec lui. Ray, on y va. »**

Sieg s'éloigna avec Ray, sous les cris de l'homme qui dégainait ses épées en vain avant de se faire attraper par cinq Titans qui se tiraient chacun de leur côté pour en avoir une part. L'homme suppliait pour sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'aucun son ne résonne dans l'air, signe qu'il était mort.

**« Oh ! Alors il peut parler finalement. Voilà, une invention vraiment intéressante de leur part. »** soupira Sieg en baissant les yeux sur le petit moteur dans ses mains. **« Peut-être qu'Annie pourra m'en dire plus sur ça. »**

* * *

Cinq heures après l'invasion des Titans, les équipes qui ont fuit le bâtiment dans lequel ils étaient ont longés le Mur à la recherche de la brèche, pourtant, en pleine nuit quand ils se sont retrouvés, après que les deux équipes aient cherchés, ils sont venu à une conclusion : Il n'y avait pas de brèche.

Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, il n'y avait aucune brèche, les Titans ne venait pas de l'extérieur. Après avoir fait cette découverte, ils se sont dirigé vers les ruines du Château Utgard pour passer la nuit et attendre les renforts.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un vieux château dans les environs. » fit remarquer Nanaba en soupirant, elle était assise autour du feu qu'elle avait allumé, tout autour d'elle, se trouvait les cadets.

« Hé, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé ! » appela Gelgar en entrant dans la salle avec une bouteille d'alcool. « Dire qu'il reste encore quelque chose comme ça dans ces ruines, alors, qu'est-ce qui est marqué sur l'étiquette ? »

« Gelgar, c'est du vin ? » demanda une femme soldat, assise autour du feu en tournant la tête vers l'homme. « Ne me dis pas que tu comptes en boire ! »

« Bien sûr que non. Pas dans un moment pareil. » répondit l'homme en soupirant.

« Qui aurait pu penser que nous pourrions obtenir un petit moment de répit grâce au butin de quelques bandits. » soupira un autre soldat, les bras croisés.

« Dans cette situation, on peut difficilement dire qui sont les vrais bandits. » soupira Nanaba en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Vous les cadets, faîtes en sorte de bien vous reposer. » rappela Gelgar en faisant le tour des cadets. « Le soleil s'est couché depuis un moment maintenant, je doute qu'il y ait encore des Titans dans le coin. Néanmoins, pour jouer la sécurité, on va effectuer des tours de gardes. On lèvera le camp demain, quatre heures avant l'aube. »

« Excusez moi.. » appela Christa en déglutissant. « S'il n'y a réellement pas de brèche dans le mur, alors, par où les Titans sont-ils passés ? »

« On réfléchira à tout ça demain. » répondit Gelgar en soupirant, se dirigeant vers les escaliers pour surveiller l'horizon. « Pour le moment, vous devez vous reposer. »

« Se pourrait-il que la situation n'ait en fait rien à voir avec ce que l'on s'était imaginé ? C'est juste que.. » continua Christa en baissant les yeux une fois que l'homme était partit.

« Ouais, trop peu de Titans se sont montrés jusqu'à présent. J'en viens à me demander si le Mur a vraiment été ébréché. » soupira un soldat.

« Finalement, les seuls Titans que nous avons rencontrés sont ceux du tout début. » ajouta Nanaba.

« Conny, qu'est devenu ton village ? » demanda soudainement Ymir pour changer de sujet.

« Il a été détruit, nous sommes arrivés là-bas après le passage des Titans. » répondit l'homme en baissant les yeux. « Ce pendant personne n'a été dévoré, il semblerait qu'ils aient tous réussi à s'enfuir à temps. Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle après tout ce que l'on vient de traverser. »

« Mais n'as-tu pas dit que le village avait été détruit ? » fit remarquer la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

« Eh bien, les bâtiments étaient détruits, mais il n'y avait pas de traces de victimes. Quand des gens se font dévorer, ils laissent généralement du sang ou d'autres traces derrière eux, n'est-ce pas ? Or là, il n'y avait rien de tout ça, la seule raison logique qui puisse l'expliquer c'est qu'ils ont tous réussi à s'échapper à temps. » résonna le jeune homme en soupirant. « Seulement, il y a quelque chose qui me dérange, le Titan qui était étalé sur ma maison.. Sa position ne lui permettait pas de bouger.. en fait, c'était comme s'il faisait une sieste pile sur ma maison.. Et puis aussi, son apparence, d'une certaine manière, le Titan m'a rappelé ma mère.. »

« Conny. » appela Reiner en se tournant vers lui. « Tu racontes encore ces conneries ? »

« T'es vraiment un abruti ou quoi ?! » demanda Ymir avec un rire. « Ta mère est un Titan Conny ?! Alors comment ça se fait que tu sois aussi petit ?! Hein, qu'est-ce que tu réponds à ça Conny ? Ton histoire ne colle pas, tu sais, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais idiot, mais en fait, peut-être bien que c'est le contraire ! Peut-être bien que tu es un génie ?! »

« Bon allez, arrête maintenant.. ça devient ridicule.. » soupira le jeune homme en baissant la tête.

« Hé, donc si ce que tu dis est vrai, cela ne fait-il pas également de ton père un Titan ? Parce que sinon, tu vois, il n'auraient pas pu le faire, hein ? »

« Putain ! Ferme la et va te coucher ! » cria le jeune homme en se détournant d'elle avec une rougeur sur les joues.

Elle ricana et se leva pour s'éloigner pour entrer dans une salle avec une petite bougie, elle fut suivie par le grand blond qui ouvrit la porte pour la voir fouiller dans une caisse.

« Ymir, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Reiner en croisant les bras.

« Oh, c'est toi Reiner, alors on se faufile en douce auprès des filles en pleine nuit, hein ? » se moqua la femme avec un rire.

« Quelle surprise ! » s'exclama le blond avec un rire. « Je ne savais pas que j'avais l'air d'un gars intéressé par les filles. Et puis, en parlant de ça, tu n'as pas non plus l'air d'une fille intéressé par les garçons. »

« Comme cela pourrait être notre dernier dîner, j'étais en train de chercher quelque chose pour me remplir l'estomac. » répondit Ymir en fouillant dans sa caisse.

« Tout à l'heure, tu fais tout pour qu'il arrête d'en parler, pas vrai ? » demanda le grand blond. « J'aimerais que tu continues comme ça, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas du souci inutilement pour sa famille. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » grogna la brune avant de sortir une petite conserve. « Ah ! J'ai trouvé quelque chose, ça devrait faire l'affaire, même si je ne suis pas très fan de hareng. »

« Peut-être qu'il y a autre chose ? » demanda le blond en tendant la main vers a conserve. « Laisse moi y jeter un coup d'oeil. »

Elle lui donna la conserve et il regarda l'écriture avant d'écarquiller les yeux, ce n'était pas l'alphabet Eldien, c'était l'alphabet de Mahr, personne ici à part lui et Bertolt ne pouvait lire cet alphabet, il y avait en effet écrit hareng, mais comment se fait-il qu'elle ait pu lire ça ? Venait-elle de Mahr ?

Il déglutit en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait dire avant de froncer les sourcils. « C'est quoi ces lettres ? Je n'arrive pas à lire. Est-ce que c'est écrit : hareng ? Tu.. peux les déchiffrer sans aucun problème, hein, Ymir ? »

« RÉVEILLEZ VOUS ! MONTEZ SUR LE TOIT ! » hurla une femme soldat en descendant les escalier, réveillant tout le monde. « TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Les cadets se sont réveillés en sursaut pour certains, Reiner lâcha la conserve, prenant une note mentale qu'il devrait parler à Bertolt au sujet d'Ymir. Il se précipita derrière les autres qui montaient déjà les marches de l'escalier pour atteindre le haut de la tour.

Certains laissèrent échapper un cri quand ils remarquèrent de nombreux Titans autour du château. C'était la pleine lune, il faisait nuit noire, seule la lumière de l'astre éclairait la plaine, alors pourquoi étaient-ils debout ? Ils étaient censé dormir !

« Comment ça se fait qu'ils se déplacent encore ?! » cria un soldat. « Le soleil s'est couché depuis un bon moment maintenant ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe.. » murmura Christa en regardant autour d'elle avec horreur.

« Hé ! » appela Conny en montrant quelque chose au loin. « Regardez ça ! C'est énorme ! C'est quoi ce truc ! »

Reiner et Bertolt tournèrent la tête en direction de ce que Conny montraient et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant le Titan Bestial se tenir debout du haut de ses 17 mètres, tournant autour des ruines du château, à ses côtés, un petit Titan de 6 mètres qui marchait à quatre pattes comme s'ils étaient un animal.

_« Le Capitaine Sieg ? Pourquoi est-il ici ? Et qui est ce Titan avec lui ? Attend son visage ! Ray ?! » _s'exclama Reiner mentalement en déglutissant, il se tourna vers Bertolt et il remarqua son regard étonné, signalant qu'il était arrivé à la même conclusion que lui. _« Si Ray est sous cette forme, cela signifie qu'il a été obligé de manger plusieurs pilules ! Annie ! Où est-elle ?! Est-elle capturée ?! »_

« Il se dirige vers le Mur ! » s'exclama Conny en montrant le Mur plus loin.

Alors que Conny regardait l'étrange Titan, la tour se mit à trembler à cause d'un Titan qui venait de la percuter avec violence. Quelques pierres sont tombés en contre-bas, faisant tomber quelques cadets à genoux et forçant les autres à se tenir au rebord pour ne pas tomber.

« C'est pas vrai, c'est quoi ce bordel ! Pourquoi ils essayent d'entrer par la porte ?! » cria un des soldats en regardant un Titan tenter d'enfoncer la porte en bois. « Vous devez vous foutre de ma gueule.. »

« Ne me faîtes pas chier ! » cria Gelgar en montant sur le rebord, dégainant ses épées avec fureur. « Saleté de monstre ! Je n'ai même pas pu goûter à ce vin ! »

« Les nouveaux, restez en retrait. » demanda Nanaba en dégainant également ses épées pour se précipiter vers Gelgar qui sautait déjà dans le vide. « C'est à notre tour, maintenant ! Allons-y ! »

Sur le haut du mur vers lequel Sieg se dirigeait, Annie regardait le château de loin, les quelques lumières qui entouraient les ruines lui permettait à peine de distinguer quoi que ce soit, mais quand elle remarqua quelques traînées blanches passer devant une lumière, elle supposa que quelques soldats commençaient à se battre.

Elle baissa les yeux en entendant un Titan grimper au mur pour voir le Capitaine Sieg monter, se tenant ainsi à genoux au sommet du mur pour tourner la tête en direction du château, permettant à Ray se monter également pour se tenir plus loin en silence.

**« J'ai vu Reiner et Bertolt au sommet de cette tour. » **signala l'homme en baissant les yeux sur la blonde qui acquiesça. **« Il y a des soldats qui possédaient cet étrange équipement sur eux. »**

« C'est l'équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnel. On a apprit à l'utiliser, il permet de s'accrocher à la plupart des surfaces avec des crochets, permettant de voltiger autour des Titans, avec des épées en acier assez robuste, nous pouvons trancher la nuque des Titans, tout ce matériel marche au gaz. » expliqua la blonde en tapant les fourreaux autour d'elle, ils étaient encore en état d'être utilisé si besoin.

**« Je vois, c'est une invention particulièrement intéressante. »** fit remarquer l'homme en tournant son regard vers le château encore une fois, il pouvait voir d'ici un soldat se diriger contre un Titan, lui tranchant les doigts pour se diriger vers sa nuque et le tuer proprement. **« Où se trouve Peak ? »**

« Elle est de l'autre côté du Mur, elle pourra monter si besoin, j'ai pu me transformer plus tôt pour faire quelques trous d'avance pour lui permettre de monter. » répondit Annie en montrant l'autre côté du mur qui donnait vers le territoire du Mur Maria.

**« Bien, si besoin, tu devras te transformer pour fuir si la situation le demande. Pour l'instant, nous allons rester ici pour observer comment ils se débrouillent. »** annonça le Titan Bestial en s'asseyant sur le mur, ses jambes pendaient dans le vide. **« Annie, tu pourras remercier la lune qu'elle brille assez fort, cela me permet de bien contrôler les Titans, même de nuit, et je n'ai eu aucun problème avec Ray pour l'instant, mais garde tes distances tout de même. »**

La blonde acquiesça sans un mot, tourna la tête en direction du Titan de 6 mètres plus loin, il regardait le château, aucun sentiments ne se trouvaient dans son regard, mais il était là, peut-être étaient-il mort, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, mais elle voulait espérer, elle voulait croire qu'au fond, il restait peut-être encore un peu du Ray qu'elle connaissait.

* * *

« Les Titans sont entrés dans la tour ! » annonça une femme en se posant sur le sommet de la tour. « Descendez et faites une barricade pour nous dépendre ! Dépêchez-vous ! Notre équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnel serra inutile à l'intérieur. Donc si votre défense venait à être franchie, et que le pire arrivait, allez vous réfugiez. Nous ne pouvons vous garantir que nous serons capable de vous sauver à temps, car il n'est pas dit que soyons encore en vie. Ils sont trop nombreux, je ne suis pas sûre que nos réserves de gaz et de lames puissent durer assez longtemps, mais ça ne change rien à la tâche que vous devez tous accomplir. Continuez de vous battre aussi longtemps que vous serez en vie ! »

Les cadets ont acquiescé pendant que la femme sautait dans le vide pour se battre, Reiner fut le premier à bouger pour attraper une torche et s'enfuir en direction de l'escalier suivit rapidement par les autres.

« Je vais aller voir jusqu'où les Titans ont pénétré dans la tour ! » annonça le grand blond sans regarder derrière lui, il pouvait les entendre le suivre en courant. « Vous, allez chercher des planches, des bouts de bois et je ne sais quoi d'autre, et amenez les ici ! »

« Hé ! » cria Conny après lui en essayant de le suivre avec Bertolt pendant que les autres tournaient à droite pour chercher de quoi barricader.

« Reiner attends ! » cria Bertolt également mais fut ignoré par le blond qui continua de courir.

« Ce gars, il ne changera jamais, même maintenant alors qu'on est en situation réelle et non plus à l'entraînement, il faut toujours qu'il prenne les missions les plus dangereuses, on lui arrive pas à la cheville pour ça. » fit remarquer le plus petit avec un petit rire.

« Ouais, ça fait partie de ses mauvaises habitudes. » fit remarquer Bertolt en acquiesçant.

Reiner continua à courir jusqu'à ouvrir une porte en bois pour trouver encore un escalier, il est descendu, plus lentement cette fois pour voir en bas une porte fermée, mais elle semblait trop usée pour pouvoir tenir une attaque d'un Titan, même aussi petit soit-il.

Il soupira en ouvrant la porte et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un Titan juste derrière, à quelques marches devant lui, il resta quelques secondes à le regarder avant de faire demi-tour quand la créature s'approcha pour le dévorer, il bloqua la porte et grogna quand le Titan la percuta quelques secondes plus tard.

« Il y a un Titan juste ici ! » hurla le blond en espérant que les autres pouvaient l'entendre. « Amenez-moi quelque chose ! N'importe quoi qui puisse barricader la porte ! »

« Reiner ! » cria Bertolt en s'approchant avec une fourche, il sauta pour la planter dans le visage qui apparaissait dans une partie de la porte qui avait été brisée, crevant les yeux de la créature. « Tu vas bien ?! »

« Bertolt. » appela Reiner après avoir prit une profonde inspiration. « Nous allons survivre, nous retournerons sans faute dans notre village. »

« Ou-ouais ! » cria le jeune homme en acquiesçant. « Nous y retournerons ! »

« Reiner ! Bertolt ! » cria Conny du haut de l'escalier avec Christa et Ymir, le duo leva les yeux pour voir un canon devant la porte en haut. « Et la poudre à canon ?! Et les boulets ?! »

« On a rien de tout ça ! » cria Ymir en poussant Conny de derrière le canon pour lui laisser la place. « C'est pour cette raison qu'on va directement se servir de ça ! Hors du chemin, vous deux ! »

Elle poussa le canon qui suivit la trajectoire de l'escalier qui tournait légèrement, le duo Bertolt-Reiner s'est écarté de la route, permettant à l'arme de percuter la porte, et le Titan au passage, le faisant tomber en arrière, le bloquant sous les débrits.

« D'une certaine manière, on dirait que ça a marché. Par miracle. » fit remarquer Christa qui tenait une torche en déglutissant.

« Ouais, vu la façon dont il est écrasé par ce canon, ce Titan ne se relèvera probablement plus, pas vrai ? » demanda Conny avec un petit rire. « Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je n'ai trouvé que ce couteau. Est-ce que je devrais essayer de lui trancher la nuque avec ? »

« Ce n'est pas la peine. » répondit Reiner en essuyant la sueur sur son visage. « Même s'il n'est que piégé, il doit déjà être assez grièvement blessé. »

« P-pour l'instant, retirons nous à l'étage supérieur. » proposa la blonde en faisant demi-tour, se tournant seulement pour continuer à parler. « Si un Titan a trouvé ce chemin, alors les autres devraient suivre.. » Elle plissa le regard en remarquant une ombre derrière Conny qui le dominait, elle déglutit en voyant que cette ombre appartenait à un Titan qui s'approchait. « CONNY ! »

Le garçon se retourna pour voir avec horreur un Titan juste derrière lui, Reiner s'est précipiter dans sa direction, poussant le Titan pour l'éloigner du jeune homme, il poussa ensuite Conny plus loin mais n'a pas eu le temps d'éviter la morsure de la créature sur son bras droit le faisant grogner de douleur.

« Reiner ! » cria Bertolt avec peur alors qu'il tenait une torche.

Avec un cri, Reiner prit une profonde inspiration pour porter le Titan d'à peine 4 mètres sur son dos, faisant écarquiller les yeux des autres de surprise, comment un homme pouvait portait un Titan ? Il était vraiment un cas à part. Le blond commença à grimper les quelques marches qui le séparait d'une fenêtres de la tour.

« Hé! » cria Conny avec surprise, rapidement, les souvenirs de la scène où Ray s'est sacrifier pour lui, lui revinrent en tête le faisant déglutir, mal à l'aise, ce jours là, il s'était sacrifié pour lui, il n'a rien pu faire pour l'aider. Mais aujourd'hui allait être différent, il ne laisserait personne mourir pour le protéger. « Reiner ! Tu ne comptes quand même pas sauter par la fenêtre avec lui ?! »

« Et quel autre choix j'ai ?! » cria le blond alors qu'il commençait à grimper sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

« Non attends ! » cria le plus petit en s'approchant de lui, il agrippa fermement le manche de son couteau et le planta au niveau de la mâchoire de la créature pour tenter de couper la peau. « Si je pouvais seulement trancher les muscles de sa mâchoire ! » Avec un cri de rage, il coupa les muscles libérant le bras de l'homme qui s'éloigna de la fenêtre.

Un autre cri attira son attention et il tourna la tête pour voir Ymir s'approcher en courant, effectuant un un coup de pied sauté dans la mâchoire de la créature qui tomba de la tour pour percuter d'autres Titans en bas. Le groupe s'est ensuite dirigé à l'étage pour bloquer la porte avec les morceaux de bois qu'ils avaient trouvés plus tôt.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire lorsqu'ils forceront le passage à nouveau ? » demanda Conny en déglutissant. « Il est impossible que l'on s'en tira à si bon compte une seconde fois. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. » ajouta Bertolt en soupirant pour tourner son regard vers Reiner qui présentait sa blessure à Christa qui versa un peu de vin que Gelgar avait trouvé dessus, le faisant grogner de douleur.

« Désolée, désolée ! » s'excusa la blonde en versant un peu plus de vin pour désinfecté la plaie. Elle récupéra un petit morceau de bois et regarda la plaie en grimaçant. « Je crois que l'os est fracturé. On a une attelle, et maintenant il nous faut un bandage. » Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se lever pour déchirer une partie de la longue jupe qu'elle portait. « Je crains que nous n'ayons que ce vieux vêtement. Désolée. »

« Ne sois pas désolée, merci. » répondit Reiner avec un sourire.

« Tu vas bien Reiner ? » demanda Conny en passant une main sur son cou, mal à l'aise, il avait été blessé à cause de lui.

« Ouais, plus ou moins. » répondit le jeune homme en acquiesçant.

« Hé Christa. » appela Ymir en montrant son doigt légèrement coupé. « Je me suis coupé le doigt, moi aussi. »

« Hein ? » répondit Conny en se tournant vers la femme. « C'est juste une petite coupure. Crache dessus, ça fera l'affaire. » Il ignora le grognement de la brune pour tourner son regard vers Reiner à nouveau. « Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, on dirait que je passe mon temps à me faire sauver par toi, hein ? En y repensant, tu avais déjà risqué ta vie pour me sauver d'Annie, pas vrai ? Un de ces jours, il faudra que je te renvoie l'ascenseur, à toi et à Ray. »

« Je suis un soldat, je ne fais que mon devoir. » répondit Reiner en baissant les yeux, les souvenirs de la mort de Marcel lui revenant en mémoire.

« Eh bien, je me pose des question. Toi, tu n'hésites jamais à mettre ta vie en jeu, pour ma part, je doute que ma détermination soit comparable. Dis, Bertolt, est-ce que Reiner a toujours été comme ça ? »

« Non. » répondit le grand en tournant son regard vers Bertolt. « Par le passé, Reiner était un Guerrier, différent de ce qu'il est maintenant. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » demanda Reiner, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre où voulait en venir son meilleur ami. « Guerrier ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« Pour l'instant, attrapons tout ce qui pourrait servir. » coupa Ymir en soupirant pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers une fenêtre. « Histoire que l'on n'ait pas de regrets lorsque viendra notre heure de mourir. En fait, la moitié de nos chances de survie, repose sur la force de nos supérieurs. C'est la division des éclaireurs après tout, ils sont à un tout autre niveau que les soldats des autres divisions. »

Un grondement résonna suivit par une explosion à l'étage faisant sursauter tout le monde, Ymir manqua de tomber à travers la fenêtre mais se rattrapa au murs. Tout le monde se regarda avant de se lever pour atteindre le sommet de la tour pour voir une partie détruite.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?! » s'exclama Conny en voyant une partie de la tour détruite. Deux corps étaient étendu plus loin, Gelgar et Nanaba autour d'eux.

« On ne peut plus rien faire pour eux, ils ont tous les deux été tués sur le coup. » annonça Gelgar en soupirant, la tête baissée, ne permettant à personne de voir son regard. « Faites attention, ils se sont fait écraser par un rocher. Il a été balancé depuis le mur. »

« Depuis le mur ? » répéta Ymir en tournant son regard vers le mur, même avec la lune, il lui était compliqué de voir la grande forme, accroupit au sommet.

« C'est lui ! » cria Conny en montrant l'ombre sur le mur plus loin. « Celui qu'on a vu se diriger vers le Mur un peu plus tôt ! Ce Titan qui ressemblait à une bête ! C'est lui qui a fait le coup ! » Il tourna ensuite son regard vers la forêt sur sa droite pour y voir un bon nombre de Titan qui s'approchait d'eux en courant. « Un grand nombre de Titans arrivent ! Plus du double de tout à l'heure ! »

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? » demanda Gelgar en se levant pour regarder la horde qui arrivait, les yeux écarquillés.

« Le moment où ils ont décidé d'apparaître, tout ceci ressemble étrangement à une sorte de plan. » grogna Nanaba en se levant également, le visage fermé. « On dirait presque qu'ils se sont joués de nous, depuis le début. »


	19. Chapitre 19

Nanaba grogna, le sang d'un Titan commençant à fumer sur sa joue pour disparaître quelques secondes plus tard. Elle évita l'attaque d'un Titan de justesse, grognant quand la fumée derrière elle commençait à diminuer. _« Ça sent mauvais, je n'ai presque plus de gaz. »_

Elle se précipita vers le Titan, tournant autour de lui pour finalement lui trancher la nuque avec précision, le tuant rapidement. La créature s'est tombée sur l'une des petites tours qui entouraient la grande. Elle se posa sur la tour principale, tournant son regard vers Gelgar sur sa droite.

« On peut dire au revoir à la petite tour bien pratique. » ricana le jeune homme en soupirant.

« Je n'ai quasiment plus de gaz.. » signala la femme en se tournant vers lui pour voir les lames de l'homme brisées et émoussées.

« Pareil, en plus, j'ai utilisé toutes mes lames. Je suppose que la lame toute usée que tu tiens dans la main est également ta dernière ? » demanda l'homme en se tournant vers elle.

« Ouais, je me demande combien on en a tué à seulement nous quatre. » soupira la femme en regardant les corps en décomposition en bas.

« J'sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le temps de compter. » soupira l'homme en posant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui, révélant une violente blessure sur le côté droit de son crâne, sang coulant librement. « En réfléchissant, je pense que je m'en suis bien tiré ici, seulement.. avant de mourir, j'aurais vraiment voulu boire un coup.. du vin ou n'importe quoi d'autres.. »

« Gelgar ! » cria la femme pour le réprimander, elle tourna la tête vers lui pour voir sa blessure sur le crâne et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

« Désolé Nanaba, je me suis cogné la tête.. et je.. n'ai plus la force.. de combattre.. » soupira l'homme en se penchant en avant, lâchant ses armes, son crochets finit par céder, faisant tomber l'homme vers les Titans, l'un d'entre eux l'attrapa par la jambe.

Elle se précipita avec un cri vers le Titan pour lui couper la nuque, permettant à Gelgar de tomber dans la tour depuis une ouverture faite par un Titan. Elle grimaça lorsque aucune fumée ne s'échappa de son moteur.

« Merde, ça y est, maintenant je suis vraiment à court de gaz ? » se demanda la femme à haute voix avant de lever les yeux pour voir avoir effrois qu'elle était immobile, sans défense face à quatre Titans dont le visage atteignait son corps.

Gelgar se releva avec difficulté depuis l'intérieur de la tour, les cris de Nanaba résonnant dans ses oreilles, il laissa échapper des larmes à la mort de sa meilleure amie et il rampa jusqu'à atteindre la bouteille de vin qui se tenait miraculeusement devant lui. Il leva la bouteille à sa bouche et une goutte lui tomba à côté de la bouche.

« Hein ? Tellement cruel.. même pas une seule goutte.. » remarqua l'homme, ignorant la main immense qui l'entoura. « Qui a fait ça ?! Qui a tout bu ?! »

« Arhg ! » cria Conny en se laissant tomber à genoux, ne voulant pas voir l'homme se faire dévorer, mais il pouvait entendre ses cris résonner dans toute la zone. « Les Titans, les ont eus.. »

Christa grogna et attrapa une pierre pour la balancer en direction des Titans dans l'espoir futile de faire quelque chose pour changer la situation.

« Arrête Christa ! » cria Ymir en la voyant jeter des pierres ridiculement petite. « Cette tour tient déjà à peine debout, encore un peu et elle va s'écrouler ! »

« Mais.. mais.. à notre place, monsieur Gelgar, et Nanaba sont.. » sanglota la blonde en reculant de plusieurs pas.

« Hé les gars, à ce rythme, c'est ici que nous allons tous.. » fit remarquer Conny, assit contre le mur, une main tenant sa tête. « Qu'est-ce qu'il nous reste à faire maintenant ? Nous asseoir, attendre que la tour s'écroule, pour nous faire dévorer juste après ? C'est ça ? Est-ce vraiment ainsi que cela va se terminer ? » Il grogna pour frapper son poing sur le sol à côté de lui. « N'y a-t-il rien ?! Rien que nous puissions faire ?! Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! Je voulais au moins que ma mort ait un sens, un but, mais nous allons tous être anéantis sans même avoir réussi notre mission.. »

« Moi aussi.. » sanglota Christa, ses poings se serrant de colère. « Je ne veux pas mourir sans me battre. J'aimerais avoir une sorte d'arme. Comme ça, nous pourrions mourir en nous battant ensemble. »

« Christa. » appela Ymir en posant une main sur son épaule. « Comment peux-tu encore dire ce genre de conneries ? Tu n'as pas intérêt à te servir de la mort de nos supérieurs. Ils ne sont pas mort pour que tu te serves de leur mort comme d'une excuse pour te suicider. »

« T-tu te trompes, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de.. » tenta d'expliquer la petite blonde avant d'être coupé par la brune.

« Tu n'es pas comme Conny ou comme nos officiers ! Je le saurais sinon ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu voulais vraiment pas mourir, tu penses toujours à la manière dont tu pourrais te sacrifier pour la bonne cause, et être louée, est-ce que j'ai tort ? »

« Non.. C-ce n'est pas ça.. » tenta encore une fois Christa avant d'être coupé par Ymir qui posa cette fois-ci ses deux mains sur ses épaules.

« Christa, tu as peut-être oublié ce que je t'ai dit il y a maintenant longtemps, mais, puisque c'est probablement la fin, je veux que tu te souviennes, essaie de te souvenir, ce que tu m'avais promis lorsqu'on s'entraînait dans les montagnes enneigées. »

* * *

« Christa, abandonne. » soupira encore une fois Ymir en regardant Christa tirer Daz qui se trouvait sur un traîneau, une tempête de neige avait éclatée durant l'entraînement et il s'était effondré de fatigue. « Tu m'entends ? »

« Je n'abandonnerai pas ! » cria la blonde en réponse.

« Daz est déjà aux portes de la mort, un gars qui ne sait même pas évaluer ses limites physiques correctement n'aurait pas dû venir ici. Mais il voulait récolter gloire et louanges, et il a choisi cet entraînement rigoureux. Avec une approche aussi stupide, il ne pouvait pas prétendre à mieux, c'est aussi simple que ça. » soupira la grande brune, remontant son écharpe pour cacher la moitié de son visage de la neige et du froid. « Si on continue d'avancer à ce rythme d'escargot, il va forcément mourir et on se retrouvera nous aussi en grand danger. On ne tiendra pas jusqu'au matin. Il y a deux choix possibles : soit on abandonne Daz et on essaye de survivre, soit on meurt ici tous les trois ensemble. Quel est ton choix ? »

« Je choisis une troisième option. » répondit Christa sans une once d'hésitation, tentant de tirer le corps de l'homme dans la neige. « Les deux choix que tu proposes sont mauvais, Ymir. Je vais rejoindre le campement au pied de la montagne et sauver Daz, bien sûr, ce serait plus simple pour moi si tu passais juste devant et que tu arrêtais de m'embêter. Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?! »

« Je ne t'embêterai plus. » répondit Ymir en soupirant.

« Nous allons y arriver, je te le promet. Donc tu pars devant d'accord ? » demanda la blonde en regardant par dessus son épaule avec un sourire. Une bourrasque froide la fit frissonner et elle continua d'avancer pour remarquer qu'Ymir n'avançait plus. « Hé, pourquoi tu es encore là ? Vas-y ou ça va devenir dangereux, dépêches-toi! »

« Hein ? » s'exclama la brune en abaissant son écharpe qui recouvrait sa bouche. « Dis, pourquoi tu ne me demandes pas de l'aide ? Cela devrait pourtant paraître évident, qu'entre toi, et ton physique d'enfant et moi. Ça irait beaucoup plus vite si je te tirais à ta place, non ? Sauf si, tu n'essaies pas vraiment de sauver Daz. Tu l'as dit toi même, ça va devenir dangereux, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qui veut dire que tu es parfaitement consciente qu'à ce rythme tu vas toi aussi mourir. Et c'est précisément ce que tu souhaites, hein ? N'est-ce pas ? Tu veux faire en sorte que je sois encore en vie pour répondre ta légende : Christa, la déesse de l'auto-sacrifice. Non attends, peut-être que je me fais juste des idées. En fait, ce n'est pas du tout ça, hein ? C'est simplement que Christa est une bonne fille, tu te demandes probablement en toute honnêteté ce que tu peux faire pour sauver cet homme, sans me demander de l'aide pour le traîner. Tu veux vraiment que les gens pensent de toi que tu es une bonne personne qui serait prête à mourir pour le bien des autres. Car si les gens se rapprochent de toi et finissent par mourir, cela ferait de toi, une très très vilaine fille, hein ? »

Christa déglutit et leva une main pour pousser Ymir qui était devenu bien trop proche en quelques minutes. « Tu as tort.. Je-Je ne ferais jamais.. »

« Alors, c'est toi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Ymir en croisant les bras. « La fille illégitime de cette maîtresse qui s'est fait chasser. »

« Pourquoi ? » s'exclama Christa avec surprise, les yeux écarquillés, comment était-elle au courant de ça ? « Comment est-ce que tu.. ? »

« J'ai par hasard entendu une certaine conversation dans une certaine église du district intérieur, à l'époque où je vagabondais en empruntant de l'argent à droite et à gauche. » soupira Ymir avec un petit rire. « Le genre de discussion dangereuse qu'aucune personne extérieure n'était censé entende, et qui disait que tu étais l'héritière d'une certaine maison très importante. Une descendante directe, mais née hors mariage, ce qui te rendait inacceptable en tant que successeur pour beaucoup d'entre eux. Ils pensaient que tout serait beaucoup plus simple si d'une manière ou d'une autre tu te faisais tuer. Ou du moins, si tu renonçais à ton nom et que tu te contentais de vivre comme une personne ordinaire, dans ce cas, ils étaient prêts à oublier ton existence. Et la fille dont ils parlaient à très exactement fait ce sont il était question, elle a changé de nom et a rejoint les rangs de l'armée après avoir été chassée de la maison. Ne t'inquiète pas cependant, je n'ai pas l'intention de te vendre, ni de révéler ton secret. »

« Donc.. Tu as rejoint les recrues, juste pour me retrouver ? » demanda Christa avec surprise. « Pourquoi irais-tu aussi loin ? »

« Qui sait ? » répondit Ymir en soupirant. « Peut-être parce qu'on se ressemble. »

« Tu veux dire que tu as vécu quelque chose de semblable dans ta vie ? » demanda la blonde en déglutissant.

« Eh bien, en quelque chose sorte. » soupira Ymir en détournant le reagrd.

« Et tu t'es engagée juste pour ça ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûre moi-même. En fait non, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai. » grogna Ymir en soupirant.

« Est-ce que tu.. Est-ce que tu voulais devenir mon amie ? » demanda Christa avec un petit sourire sur le visage, c'était comme si elle espérait que ce soit le cas.

« Hein ? Non ce n'est pas ça. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça. » répondit Ymir avec un rire. « Pour commencer, toi et moi on est différentes. Quand j'ai eu une seconde chance dans ma vie. J'ai pris un nouveau départ, mais je n'ai jamais renoncé à mon vrai nom ! Si moi, Ymir, devait rejeter la personne que j'étais à la naissance, cela reviendrait à accepter de perdre la face. J'ai continué à vivre sous mon vrai nom ! Et c'est ma revanche sur la vie ! Ma façon de leur montrer à tous que mon sort n'était pas scellé le jour où je suis née ! Et toi, qu'as-tu fait ? Tu as complètement abandonné, en allant même jusqu'à vouloir te tuer ! Est-ce que tu tiens vraiment à rendre heureux ces bâtard qui t'ont traitée comme une nuisance, hein ?! Pourquoi voudrais-tu mourir à leur place ?! Si tu le veux vraiment, tu peux tout changer ! Jusqu'à ton destin ! »

« Non.. Non ce n'est pas ça.. » sanglota la blonde en secouant la tête, remarquant qu'Ymir partait dans la forêt. « Il n'y a aucun moyen de s'en sortir tous les trois sains et saufs, tu comprends ?! »

« Si il y a un moyen. » répondit Ymir en montrant une lumière en contre-bas. « Cette lumière, le campement est juste en dessous de cette falaise. Alors on va le faire descendre par là. S'il est chanceux, il arrivera en bas sans dommages, et des gens pourront le découvrir à temps pour le soigner. »

« Mais si on le fait descendre par la falaise, il va faire une chute mortelle ! » cria Christa en se tournant vers Ymir qui s'approcha pour la porter sur son épaule sans effort.

« C'est bon, la ferme maintenant ! » cria la brune en jetant la blonde dans la neige plus loin, la faisant rouler. « Je vais le faire, par devant ! »

Christa roula sur plusieurs mètres pour s'arrêter finalement, elle cracha un peu de neige avant de remonter la pente pour voir avec effrois qu'ils n'étaient plus là. _« Ils sont tout les deux, partis.. »_

Après plusieurs heures de marche, elle a enfin pu atteindre le campement vers le levé du soleil. Alors qu'elle s'avançait, elle remarqua une lumière sur le côté avec quelqu'un assit, elle remarqua assez rapidement que c'était Ymir.

« Tu en as mis du temps. » se moqua la brune en se levant. « Je suis arrivée depuis un moment. J'ai vraiment fait quelque chose de stupide, hein ? »

« Comment va Daz ?! » s'exclama la blonde en courant en direction de l'infirmerie, Ymir derrière elle, ouvrant la porte pour voir le garçon assit et prit en charge. Elle soupira de soulagement en refermant la porte pour le laisser tranquille. « Tu n'avais pas de corde, avec une falaise aussi haute, ça n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon. Comment es-tu parvenue à descendre Daz sain et sauf ? »

« Eh bien, je suppose que je pourrais te le dire. Mais d'abord, tu dois me promettre quelque chose. Quand je révélerai mon secret, tu devras clamer ton vrai nom haut et fort, et vivre avec. »

* * *

« On aura pu voir, le lever du soleil de notre dernier jour de vie, hein ? » fit remarquer Conny en tournant la tête vers le lever du soleil au loin.

« Conny, passe-moi ce couteau, un instant. » demanda Ymir en s'approchant du garçon qui lui tendit l'arme, elle le remercia en lui tapant le crâne avec un rire.

« Pourquoi en as-tu besoin ? » demanda Conny en levant les yeux vers elle.

« Eh bien, pour me battre. » répondit la femme avec un sourire.

« Ymir ? » appela Reiner avec étonnement, ses sourcils se fronçant, il avait un mauvais pré-sentiment. « Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je n'en suis même pas sûre moi-même. » soupira la brune en tournant son regard vers Christa. « Christa, je n'ai aucun droit pour te dire comment vivre ta vie, donc considère ceci comme un souhait, vis ta vie, la tête haute. »

« Hein ? » s'exclama la blonde qui écarquilla les yeux en la voyant commencer à courir dans sa direction. « Ymir ?! Attends une seconde ! »

La brune l'ignora et prit appui sur le rebord pour sauter dans le vide aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, ignorant la blonde qui criait et tendait une main vers elle._ « Christa, j'ai été comme ça un jour moi aussi, à penser qu'il aurait été mieux que je ne sois jamais née, j'étais haïe pour le simple fait d'exister, et je suis morte.. pour le bonheur de beaucoup de gens. »_ La brune se coupa la paume de la main avec le couteau, affichant un grand sourire pendant que la fumée commençait à l'entourer et que la foudre tombait sur elle. _« Mais, il y avait une chose que je désirais de tout mon coeur, si l'on me donnait une seconde chance, je voulais pouvoir vivre ma vie seulement pour moi-même. C'était mon vœu le plus sincère. »_

La fumée laissa place à un petit Titan de 5 mètres, il avait de courts cheveux bruns et raides ainsi que de petits yeux noirs, elle possédait de nombreuses dents pointues ainsi que des griffes et se débattait avec les Titans sur lesquelles elle était tombé.

« C'est une blague ou quoi ? » demanda Conny en regardant par dessus la tour pour voir Ymir s'être transformé. « Même Ymir s'est transformée en Titan.. »

« Ymir.. » murmura la blonde, sa main toujours tendue vers la femme.

« C'est.. C'est ce Titan.. de cette fois-là, c'est elle qui a bouffé Marcel.. » murmura Reiner pour lui même, se tournant vers Bertolt qui acquiesça, l'air absent, toujours choqué par ce qui venait de se passer.

Ymir continua à se battre, sautant sur les Titans pour mordre leurs nuques, les tuant au passage. Elle s'accrocha parfois à la tour pour ne pas tomber et pour éviter quelques attaques et cracha le morceau de chair qu'elle avait dans la bouche pour continuer à se battre.

Lorsqu'un Titan tomba contre la tour qui se mit à trembler, Christa perdit l'équilibre et commença à tomber en avant avec un cri. Elle fut néanmoins attrapé par Reiner qui s'approcha pour lui tenir la jambe.

« M-Merci Reiner. » remercia la blonde en soupirant de soulagement mais commença à grimacer de douleur lorsque sa prise sur sa cheville devenait trop forte. « Reiner ! Ma jambe ! »

« Reiner, allez ça suffit maintenant ! » cria Conny qui tira Christa hors de danger. « Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?! Arrête avec sa jambe ! »

Il sursauta, lâchant la jambe pour reculer de quelques pas, il était encore trop surprit par la nouvelle et il ne contrôlait pas trop la force de sa colère. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne le sois pas, tu m'as sauvé. » répondit Christa en tombant à genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

« Christa, savais-tu qu'Ymir était un Titan ? » demanda le blond en déglutissant.

« Non, je ne le savais pas.. » répondit la blonde pour regarder Ymir se battre. « Nous avons été très proches pendant tout ce temps, mais je n'en avais aucune idée.. »

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire.. On se connaît depuis 3 ans et pourtant.. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce.. Est-ce vraiment Ymir ?! » s'exclama Conny avec peur.

« Ce n'est pas possible.. Ça ne peut pas être.. Je refuse d'y croire.. »

« Et dire qu'elle connaissait des réponses aux mystères de ce monde. » soupira Reiner avec un rire. « Mince, je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.. »

« Elle aurait dû révéler sa vraie identité et contribuer à la cause du Bataillon d'Exploration, comme Eren. » fit remarquer Bertolt en déglutissant. « Est-ce qu'elle ne l'a pas fait parce que quelque chose l'en empêchait ? »

« Attends une seconde ! » s'exclama Conny en se redressant. « Eren ne savait pas qu'il pouvait se transformer en Titan, pas vrai ? Par contre, dans le cas d'Ymir, il m'a semblé qu'elle avait déjà une bonne idée de ses pouvoirs de Titan, si c'est le cas, de quel côté est-elle ? »

« De quel côté ? » répéta Christa en se retournant vers le jeune homme. « Tu veux dire qu'Ymir pourrait être une ennemie de l'humanité ? »

« Ouais, maintenant que j'y pense, peu importe la situation, elle avait toujours un air désintéressé, comme si ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Est-ce que ce n'était pas justement parce qu'elle possédait ce genre de pouvoir caché ? » demanda Conny en se tournant vers la blonde. « Et puis, je ne pouvais jamais dire à quoi elle pensait tu sais. »

« Mais quel est l'objectif d'Ymir ? » demanda Bertolt en regardant la femme se battre sous sa forme de Titan.

Christa déglutit en repensant aux trois années passées avec elle, elle pouvait se souvenir de chaque conversation qu'elles avaient eu ensemble, jamais Ymir ne serait contre l'humanité, elle se battait toujours pour elle-même, jamais pour les autres. Un rugissement attira son attention et elle baissa les yeux pour voir Ymir se faire attraper le bras par un Titan.

Elle a tenté de se libérer mais le Titan lui a mordu le coude, avec un grognement et en entendant la blonde crier son prénom, elle utilisa ses dents tranchantes pour détruire la main qui la tenait et arracha de force son bras retenu par la mâchoire de la créature, enlevant une partie de son coude avec.

Elle prit appui sur la tête du Titan et sauta sur la tour, elle s'accrocha à quelques pierres pour ne pas tomber et leva les yeux pour voir Christa en haut. Elle lâcha volontairement les pierres pour retomber en direction des Titans en contre-bas.

« Elle a lâché la tour ?! » s'exclama Conny avec surprise. « Pourquoi ?! Ne me dis pas que c'est parce qu'elle ne voulait pas que la tour s'effondre ?! »

« Si, précisément. » répondit Christa, son regard sur durcissant au fur et à mesure qu'elle comprenait les intentions de la brune. « Si elle l'avait voulu, elle aurait pu facilement s'échapper en utilisant ses pouvoirs de Titans, sa forme de Titan n'est pas suffisamment développée pour espérer battre tous les Titans réunis ici, mais malgré cela, Ymir est en train de se battre au péril de sa vie parce qu'elle essaye désespérément de nous protéger. »

« Les choses ont l'air d'aller mal pour elle, à cette allure, elle va.. » signala Reiner en la voyant aux prises de quelques Titans.

« Pourquoi.., » demanda silencieusement Christa avant de prendre une profonde inspiration pour monter sur le rebord de la tour, surprenant tout le monde, tandis que Conny essayait de la tenir pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. « NE MEURS PAS YMIR ! NE MEURS PAS DANS UN ENDROIT PAREIL ! TU N'AS PAS INTÉRÊT A JOUER A LA BRAVE FILLE ?! NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU TIENS TELLEMENT A NOUS QUE TU ES PRÊTE A MOURIR IDIOTE ! TU ES UNE PERSONNE QUI S'ESTIME ÊTRE AU-DESSUS DE TOUT, N'EST-CE PAS ?! TU ES YMIR, LA PERSONNE QUI A LA PIRE PERSONNALITÉ IMAGINABLE NE L'OUBLIE PAS ! VIS TA VIE POUR TOI-MÊME ! SI TU PRÉVOIS DE MOURIR EN PROTÉGEANT CETTE TOUR ALORS VA EN ENFER AVEC ELLE ! DÉTRUIS-LA MAINTENANT ! »

Avec un rugissement Ymir écarquilla les yeux et s'accrocha à la tour pour commencer à enlever les pierres pour les jeter sur les Titans derrière elle, crevant leurs yeux. Elle grimpa peu à peu sur la tour, continuant de jeter des pierres, ignorant le fait qu'elle commençait à pencher sur le côté.

« Elle va vraiment détruire cette tour ?! » cria Conny en sentant la tour commencer à trembler et à pencher.

« C'est ça Ymir ! » continua de crier Christa avec un sourire levant les bras vers le ciel, elle s'arrêta néanmoins quand la forme d'Ymir se présenta devant elle, ses yeux sombres fixant le groupe.

**« Vous voulez vivre.. Accrochez vous.. »** annonça la femme qui monta sur la tour pour qu'ils puissent monter sur sa tête et se tenir à ses cheveux. Elle a ensuite attendu que la tour tombe pour monter sur le côté qui semblait être plus sécurisé, la tour est tombée sur les Titans en dessous alors qu'elle sautait au dernier moment pour retomber au sol, tout le monde étant sain et sauf.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire.. » s'exclama Conny en descendant d'Ymir, se tournant vers elle avec un sourire. « Elle a fait en sorte d'ensevelir les Titans sous les débris, c'est sacrément bien pensé. »

Leur joie fut de courte durée quand le sol commença à trembler peu à peu, des Titans commençaient à sortir des débris avec néanmoins un peu de difficulté.

« Les Titans arrive à se sortir des décombres ! » cria Conny en montrant quelques Titans qui sortaient. « Hé, Mocheté, achève-les ! »

La brune se dirigea vers un Titan, dont la nuque était à découvert et enfonça ses dents à l'intérieur, le tuant sur le coup, alors qu'elle recrachait la chair dans sa bouche, elle fut soudainement attrapé par les cheveux par un bras qui sortait des décombres, la tirant en l'air pour sa jeter sur une pierre particulièrement pointues, brisant son crâne.

D'autres Titans se sont approchés pour attraper quelques uns de ses membres, commençant à tirer sa mâchoire, son épaule ou sa jambe. Christa trembla de là où elle était et dans un élan d'espoir se précipita vers les Titans en sanglotant.

« Ymir ! Il y a encore.. encore quelque chose que je dois te dire.. Il faut encore.. Il faut encore que je te dise mon véritable nom ! » cria la blonde en courant vers le corps en mauvais état de la brune qui continuait à se faire dévorer vivante.

Alors que Christa courait, un Titan sortit des débris devant elle, et tendit la main vers elle pour l'attrapé mais tomba lourdement au sol, mort, quelqu'un se redressant sur sa tête, sa capuche tombant pour montrer Mikasa qui grogna en se tenant son épaule blessée.

« Mikasa ?! » s'exclama la blonde avec surprise.

« Christa, tout le monde, reculez. » demanda la femme en se redressant, de nombreux soldats passèrent au dessus d'eux en direction des Titans tout autour. « Nous nous occupons du reste. »

« Groupe de soutien, dispersez-vous et vérifier les environs ! » ordonna Hansi sur le dos de son cheval en tendant le bras sur le côté. « Les autres, attaquez tous en même temps le groupe de Titans ! » Elle tourna son regard sur Eren qui sautait du dos de son Titan en lançant ses câbles en direction d'un Titan. « Attends ! Toi tu es dispensé ! »

Eren l'ignora pour se précipiter en direction du cou de la créature, la coupant avec précision, provoquant un sourire sur son visage. « J'ai réussi ! C'est mon premier Titan abattu en tant qu'éclaireur ! »

« Hé imbécile ! » cria un soldat en passant à côté de lui pour voir le jeune homme tomber au sol. « On t'a dit de rester en arrière, Eren ! »

« O-oui monsieur.. pardon.. » répondit Eren qui se leva en grognant, il tourna la tête quand il entendit son prénom pour voir, Conny, Bertolt et Reiner plutôt surprit de le voir.

En quelques minutes, tout les Titans ont été tué, sauf celui d'Ymir, lui permettant de sortir de son Titan, son corps humain était dans un état pitoyable, il lui manquait son avant-bras droit ainsi qu'une jambe et son estomac était ouvert. Néanmoins, elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour regarder Christa qui tenait sa tête avec un sourire.

« Ymir, mon nom est Historia Reiss. » avoua la blonde avec détermination, provoquant un sourire chez la brune qui ferma les yeux pour se reposer.

* * *

« Dans quel état est Ymir ? » demanda Eren en tournant son regard sur le corps d'Ymir couché sur un brancard pendant qu'on la montait sur le mur, d'après Conny et les autres, plus tôt, un Titan ressemblant à une bête s'y trouvait mais il n'y avait plus rien à l'horizon maintenant.

« Eh bien, sa jambe et son bras droit ont été dévorés, et ses organes internes ressemblent plus à des œufs brouillés qu'à autre chose. Une personne normale serait déjà morte depuis longtemps. » répondit un soldat en haussant les épaules.

Eren entendit un grognement et se tourna vers Reiner qui était en train de monter avec difficulté avec un bras en moins. Il se tourna vers lui et lui tendit une main pour l'aider. « Hé Reiner, attrape ma main. »

« Merci. » répondit l'homme en prenant sa main pour monter sur le mur.

« Croyez-moi s'il vous plaît ! » cria Christa au loin vers Hansi. « C'est la vérité ! Pour nous sauver, Ymir a révélé son secret et s'est battue sous sa forme de Titan ! Elle a même négligé sa propre vie pour nous ! Cela montre clairement sa loyauté envers ses camarades ! Je sais qu'elle a dissimulé des informations vitales pour l'humanité, et que c'est inexcusable.. Je suppose que jusqu'à maintenant, elle ne se préoccupait que d'elle-même, mais elle a changé ! Désormais Ymir est une alliée à la cause humaine ! En tant que personne qui la connaît depuis longtemps je peux vous assurer qu'elle est beaucoup plus simple qu'elle n'y paraît ! »

« Je vois.. » soupira Hansi en tournant son regard sur le corps d'Ymir plus loin. « Eh bien, ne te méprends pas, c'est sûr que je préférerais être amie avec elle si c'était possible. Indépendamment de tout ce qu'elle a fait jusqu'à présent, les informations qu'elle peut nous fournir représentent un trésor pour l'humanité, bien sûr que je voudrais être en bons termes avec elle. Mais la situation actuelle dans nos territoires est très compliquée. Tu disais que ton vrai nom est Historia Reiss ? »

« Oui.. » répondit la femme d'un ton plus faible.

« Reiss, comme la célèbre famille de nobles ? » continua de demander Hansi en penchant la tête sur un côté.

« Oui.. » répondit encore une fois Christa qui sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Eh bien, enchantée de te rencontrer Historia. » répondit la scientifique avant de se diriger vers le corps d'Ymir. « Comment va Ymir ? »

« Le saignement s'est arrêté, maintenant il y a une sorte de vapeur qui émane de ses blessures. » répondit Moblit en se penchant sur Ymir pour montrer la vapeur en question.

« Bien, de toute façon, nous allons devoir la transporter vers le District de Trost afin qu'elle puisse recevoir un traitement adapté. Je te laisse t'en charger. » ordonna la scientifique en regard un soldat qui acquiesça. Elle soupira en faisant demi-tour. « Et maintenant, à la base, nous étions venus ici pour boucher la brèche dans le Mur. »

* * *

« Reiner, ça va ? » demanda Eren qui essayait de soulever Armin pour le faire monter sur le Mur.

« Non, un Titan m'a mordu le bras, tu te souviens ? » répondit le blond, une main tenant son visage. « Putain, fait chier.. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer.. »

« Même quelqu'un d'aussi fort que toi a eu de gros problèmes hein. » fit remarquer le blond en aidant Armin à se lever une fois qu'il était sur le Mur.

« Fort, hein ? De quoi tu parles ? C'est la deuxième fois que je frôle la mort. Pas vrai Armin ? » soupira le blond. « La fois où je me suis retrouvé enfermé dans la main du Titan, tu te souviens ? »

« Oui, c'est vrai.. » se souvient Armin en repensant à la fois où Reiner s'était retrouvé dans la main du Titan d'Annie lors de l'expédition hors des murs.

« Ça fait maintenant deux fois que je passe tout près du repos éternel, à ce rythme, je ne vais pas tarder à visiter le royaume des morts. » grogna le blond en frappant son front. « Je sais que c'est moi qui ai choisi de devenir soldat, mais d'une certaine façon, je sens qu'avec ce boulot, mon coeur va lâcher plus vite que mon corps.. Mais bon, je suppose qu'on n'a pas le temps de se lamenter tant qu'on n'aura pas au moins bouché le Mur, hein ? »

« Ouais, sinon nous somme passés par votre village il n'y a pas très longtemps, il faut donc que l'on arrive à maintenir notre position sur ce territoire. » ajouta Eren en soupirant.

« Oui Reiner ! » cria soudainement Bertolt avec un sourire. « Notre village ! Retournons-y ! On peut y retourner maintenant ! Comparé à tout ce qu'on a dû traverser jusqu'à maintenant, ce n'est plus très loin ! »

Reiner écarquilla les yeux en comprenant ce que Bertolt voulait dire, Eren était juste à côté d'eux et Ymir n'était pas loin. Le Capitaine Sieg n'était pas très loin non plus ainsi que le Titan de Ray, il suffisait simplement de prier pour qu'Annie soit en sécurité également et une fois qu'ils auraient Eren, ils pourraient entrer, après tout, le port n'a jamais été aussi près depuis longtemps. « C'est vrai, et après ça on aurait juste besoin d'atteindre un endroit où l'on pourrait se reposer.. »

« De quoi vous parlez les gars ? » demanda Eren en fronçant les sourcils, ont-ils perdu la tête avec tout ce qu'ils ont traversés ?

« Est-ce que tout le monde est là ? » demanda Hansi en s'approchant des soldats. « Nous verrons pour Ymir plus tard, il faut d'abord que l'on s'occupe du Mur. Je m'attendais à voir des hordes de Titan autour de la brèche, mais.. » Elle s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils en voyant des soldats de la Garnison en bas à cheval.

L'un d'entre eux envoya ses câbles dans le mur pour monter au sommet, montrant un homme aux cheveux blonds.

« Monsieur Hannes ? » appela Mikasa avec surprise, c'était un soldat qu'elle connaissait avec Eren et Armin depuis un moment.

« C'est l'avant-garde des troupes de patrouilles. Ils sont venus nous dire où se trouve la brèche ? » demanda Hansi à haute voix jusqu'à ce que l'homme n'ouvre la bouche.

« Il n'y a aucune brèche. » annonça l'homme provoquant un blanc autour de lui. « On a cherché, toute la nuit, et je peux vous garantir qu'entre le District de Trost et le District de Chlorba, il n'y a aucune anomalie dans le Mur. Nous avons rencontré les soldats qui ont été envoyés du District de Chlorba, chacun de nos groupes a fait demi-tour et a ainsi vérifier deux fois la partie du Mur. De plus, pendant tout ce temps, nous n'avons pas rencontré un seul Titan. »

« Mais.. Nous avons vu des Titans ici, à l'intérieur des Murs, cela ne fit aucun doute. » fit remarquer Armin.

« Eh bien, sans brèche dans le Mur, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'annuler notre opération. Pour l'instant, nous allons rester en attende dans le District de Trost. » annonça Hansi en se retournant vers les soldats.

« Eren, j'ai besoin de te parler. » appela Reiner en se tournant vers le brun qui se tourna vers lui avec surprise.

« Et si des Titans étaient capables de creuser des tunnels souterrains étaient finalement apparus ? Si cette supposition s'avérait vraie, nous seront en grand danger. » annonça Hansi à Moblit qui était à côté d'elle.

« En effet, si c'était le cas, cela nous poserait de gros problèmes pour les localiser. » répondit l'homme en acquiesçant.

« Enfin, pour l'instant, inquiétons-nous seulement de la façon la plus sûre de transporter Ymir. » soupira Hansi en montrant la femme en question.

« Sachant qu'il reste encore quelques Titans dans les environs. » fit remarquer son partenaire.

« Il y a cinq ans, nous avons détruit le Mur et lancé l'attaque contre l'humanité. » avoua Reiner qui posa ensuite une main sur l'épaule de Bertolt qui était surprit que le blond se mette à tout avouer comme ça. « Je suis le Titan Cuirassé, et il est le Titan Colossal. »

« Hein ? » s'exclama Eren avec surprise. « Qu'est-ce que vous racontez, les gars ? »

« Qu-Qu'est ce que tu racontes tout d'un coup, Reiner ?! » demanda Bertolt en déglutissant, était-il devenu fou de remords ?

« Notre objectif était de tuer tous les humains vivant à l'intérieur des Murs. Mais nous n'avons plus besoin de faire ça. » continua le blond en ignorant Bertolt. « Eren, si tu viens avec nous, nous toucherons plus jamais aux Murs, tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

« Non attends ! Je ne comprends rien du tout ! » répondit le brun en criant presque.

« Je te dis de venir avec nous. Désolé d'être aussi soudain, mais on doit y aller tout de suite. »

« Tout de suite ? » répéta Eren avec surprise. « Pour aller où de toute façons ?! »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire, mais t'as qu'à te dire qu'il s'agit de notre village natal. » soupira Reiner en baissant les yeux. « D'ailleurs, tu sais où se trouve Annie ? Alors, quelle est ta réponse Eren ? »

« Annie ? Hein ? Mais elle a fuit Stohess ! Avec Ray ! » s'exclama Eren, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il divulguait des informations confidentiel et importante à des ennemis de l'humanité. « Qu'est ce que je suis censé répondre.. »

« Vous venez les gars ? » appela Armin en criant pendant qu'il agitait son bras dans les airs, Mikasa également s'était retourné vers le groupe derrière elle.

« Écoute, tu es, tu es simplement fatigué. » supposa Eren en posant une main sur l'épaule de Reiner avec un rire. « Hein Bertolt ? Tu viens juste de traverser l'enfer, alors c'est normal que tu délire un peu. »

« O-oui ! » répondit le grand en déglutissant. « Il a raison ! Tu es simplement très fatigué Reiner ! »

« En plus, si tu étais vraiment le Titan Cuirassé, qui est impliqué dans le massacre de masse de l'humanité, pourquoi voudrais-tu parler avec moi ? Tu ne pourrais pas attendre de moi que j'acquiesce simplement et que je te suive docilement, pas vrai ? »

Reiner écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'il avait raison, à quoi il pensait ? Il pensait sérieusement qu'Eren allait le suivre tranquillement sans se débattre ? En tout cas, il avait eu la confirmation qu'Annie avait pu fuir, donc elle devait être avec le Capitaine Sieg. La connaissant, son objectif serait simplement de rentrer et de trouver une solution pour aider Ray. Il soupira en rigolant un peu. « Oh vraiment.. Ouais c'est vrai.. à quoi je pensais ? Suis-je devenu fou ? »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, retournons en ville pour l'instant. » finit Eren en se détournant du duo.

« Je suis ici depuis trop longtemps. J'ai passé trois années de ma vie ici, entouré par des imbéciles, c'est pour cela que je me retrouve à dire des conneries pareilles.. Nous étions simplement des gosses qui ne savaient rien à l'époque.. Si seulement je n'avais jamais appris l'existence de ces idiots.. Je n'aurais.. jamais eu à devenir l'espèce de bâtard, merdique et pathétique que je suis maintenant. » grogna Reiner qui commença à enlever le bandages autour de son bras, activant sa régénération, son bras s'entourant d'une vapeur blanche. « Je ne sais plus trop ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal, mais ce que je sais, c'est que peu importe les conséquences qu'ont générées mes actions et mes choix, en tant que Guerrier, je dois prendre mes responsabilités et remplir ma tâche jusqu'au bout. »

« Reiner ! » cria Bertolt en déglutissant se tournant vers lui. « Tu vas le faire ?! Là ?! Maintenant ?! »

« Ouais ! On va régler ça, ici et maintenant ! » répondit le blond en criant pendant qu'il s'approchait d'Eren avant d'écarquiller les yeux en voyant Mikasa se précipiter vers Eren, dégainant ses épées pour tenter de tuer Reiner qui bloqua sa lame avec l'une de ses bras, perdant ainsi une main et se retrouvant avec une épée dans l'autre.

Mikasa se tourna, abattant son autre épée vers Bertolt qui tenta de bloquer le coup seulement pour que sa gorge soit presque tranchée, le faisant crier de surprise et de douleur.

« BERTOLT ! » hurla Reiner en se tournant vers lui, le grand acquiesça et la foudre tomba sur eux, cachant les cris des autres sous le grondement.

La fumée les entoura et le corps blindé de Reiner se forma sur le Mur, il attrapa Eren encore sous le choc et se tourna pour voir la moitié supérieur de Bertolt formée, il avait été obligé de faire une transformation partielle à cause de la taille de son Titan bien trop grande pour se tenir sur un Mur.

La vapeur de son Titan repoussa à peu près tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui et il abattit son immense main pour attraper le corps d'Ymir qui s'envolait à cause de la vapeur causant un cri de la part d'Historia. Reiner profita du chaos pour sauter par dessus le mur, du côté du territoire du Mur Maria, Eren dans la main.

« REINER, BERTOLT PUTAIN ! » hurla Eren malgré les larmes sur son visages en repensant aux bons moment passés avec eux. « ESPÈCE DE PUTAIN DE TRAÎTRES ! »

Il se mordit la main, se transformant ainsi en Titan, explosant la main de Reiner qui le tenait, Eren envoya son poing dans le visage blindé du blond, les faisant tomber tout les deux pour s'écraser en bas du Mur dans un bruit sourd.

Sur le mur, Bertolt leva son bras, se préparant à l'abattre sur le mur, il baissa les yeux sur les soldats qui étaient encore sous le choc.

« Soldats, dégagez du mur ! » ordonna Hansi en hurlant, attrapant Historia pendant qu'elle sortait hors du mur, lançant ses câbles comme le faisait les autres soldats qui évitèrent de peu le coup qui explosa une partie supérieur du Mur, le faisant trembler, envoyant ainsi des rochers tout autour.

« Il a Ymir ! » avertit Historia en montrant Ymir dans son autre main, elle écarquilla les yeux cependant quand il ouvrit son immense mâchoire pour déposer Ymir à l'intérieur, la refermant quelques secondes après.

« Soldats, préparez-vous au combat ! » hurla Hansi assez fort pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre. « Nous allons en finir avec le Titan Colossal ! C'est un ennemi de l'humanité, tous ensemble à l'attaque ! »

Elle transféra la blonde à un autre soldat et se précipita pour rejoindre le haut du mur avec une dizaine de soldats qui criaient leur rage. Ils lancèrent chacun leur harpons, s'enfonçant dans la chair épaisse du Titan, évitant sans trop de difficulté, ses coups lents mais puissants.

« Les rapports étaient justes, il est lent ! » s'exclama Moblit. « Cet immense corps, est le seul avantage qu'il a pour lui ! Comparé aux Titans classiques qu'on affronte, il n'est pas si balaise ! On peut le faire ! »

« Maintenant ! » hurla Hansi qui se retrouva derrière Bertolt, sa nuque bien en vue avec des dizaines de soldats autour d'elle, leurs câbles déjà dans la partie faible de la créature. « Tranchons-lui la nuque tous ensemble ! »

Bertolt regarda les soldats par dessus son épaule, plissant son regard, ils pensaient vraiment qu'ils allaient le vaincre aussi facilement ? Il était surnommé le Dieu de la destruction par ses supérieurs sur Mahr, à cause de son Titan. Il allait leur montrait pourquoi il avait ce surnom.

Avec un rugissement, il créa une puissante vapeur brûlante autour de son corps, repoussant tout ce qui s'approchait de lui, faisant crier des soldats de douleur quand la vapeur les toucha.

« Soldats ! Repliez-vous ! » ordonna Hansi en détachant ses câbles pour s'éloigner du Titan Colossal.

« C'est brûlant ! » cria un soldat qui s'éloignait, son corps légèrement rouge.

« Que quelqu'un aille chercher de l'eau ! » demanda un autre soldat en criant.

Il essaie encore de disparaître ? » demanda Hansi en se posant près d'Armin à une distance de sécurité, bien que le vent soit encore puissant.

« Non ! C'est différent ! La dernière fois, il avait disparu en un instant, mais en ce moment il maintien son squelette, il continue d'émettre de la chaleur comme une bougie. Aussi longtemps que cette vapeur entourera son corps, notre équipement de manœuvre tridimensionnel est complètement inutile. » expliqua le blond en tirant ses câbles pour montrer ses arguments, les câbles furent repousser lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la vapeur. « Que doit-on faire ? »

« Rien. » répondit Hansi en plissant son regard. « Nous devons juste attendre. Escouades 3 et 4 ! Restez en alerte derrière la cible ! Rashad c'est toi qui diriges ! Escouade 2 vous restez ici ! Laura je te laisse le commencement. » Elle tourna la tête vers les deux personnes en question qui acquiescèrent, elle se tourna ensuite vers Armin. « Ce sera intéressant de voir combien de temps il peut brûler comme ça, mais au final il finira par s'épuiser, et devra reprendre sa forme humaine. Nous attendrons ce moment pour attaquer. Quant à toi, écoute-moi attentivement, nous ne pouvons plus les prendre vivants. Tue-les. N'hésite pas. Armin et Escouade 1 suivez moi ! Notre cible sera le Titan Cuirassé ! »

* * *

_« Ce sale enfoiré, ce type n'arrêtait pas de jacasser sur l'honneur et le voir d'un soldat, pendant qu'il se retenait contre moi dans nos combats d'entraînement tout ce temps. T'es vraiment balaise, j'arrive même plus à bouger. »_ grogna Eren mentalement, baissant les yeux sur son corps blessé. _« T'étais vraiment un mec bien. Toujours à garder ton calme en toute circonstances, réfléchir à la situation, et à penser à tes camarades avant toi. Je me rappelle même avoir souhaité devenir un mec fort, comme toi. »_

Eren tourna son regard sur Reiner qui approchait, calmement, il n'avait aucune blessure, ses yeux dorés brillaient presque. Il a pu apercevoir Mikasa qui envoya ses câbles dans la peau de l'homme et tenta d'abattre ses lames sur sa nuque qui se brisèrent sur sa cuirasse.

« Rien ne l'atteint, les coups d'Eren ne lui font rien, mes lames ne lui font rien non plus. Et contrairement au Titan Féminin, son corps est entièrement recouvert de peau renforcée. » grogna la femme en s'éloignant, regardant avec horreur Reiner s'approcher du corps de Titan d'Eren au sol.

_« Tu sais quoi, Reiner, je n'ai aucune idée de la tête que tu fais en ce moment. »_ grogna Eren en grimaçant, sa régénération s'accélérant. _« Vous êtes vraiment des putains d'enfoirés, dans toute l'histoire de l'humanité, personne n'a causé autant de mal que vous. Je dois vous faire disparaître, vous n'avez pas le droit de vivre dans ce monde, à quoi vous pensiez bordel ? Vous me dégoûtez, vraiment. Rien qu'en me rappelant cet air de fierté sur son visage, ça me donne envie de gerber ! »_

Avec un rugissement il se leva, entièrement soigné et envoya avec force son poing vers le visage de Reiner qui se mit à courir vers lui, ne prenant même pas la peine d'éviter le coup qu'il se prit dans la figure, le poing de brun se détruit sous le choc, ne laissant même pas une égratignure sur sa cuirasse et il envoya son propre poing blindé dans son visage, le détruisant à moitié en un coup, le faisant tomber en arrière.

* * *

« Ça fait mal, Annie tu pourrais y aller plus doucement ? » demanda Eren en levant les yeux pour la voir la blonde tenir un fusil en bois dans ses bras, l'air désintéressé comme d'habitude. « Il existe un truc appelé la considération que toi, en tant qu'être humain, tu devrais avoir. »

« Je devrais te dire la même chose. » répondit Annie en repoussant sa frange. « C'est parce que tu te retiens quand tu m'attaques que la collision est si violente. Je te cogne donc en conséquence. Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi, pourtant. Enfin si tu te considères comme un homme, tu ne penses pas devoir y aller doucement avec mon corps si fragile ? »

« Hein ? T'es pas drôle tu sais ? » se moqua Eren en se levant. « Si tu n'es pas si forte que ça, que fais-tu encore debout alors que je suis au sol ? »

Elle lâcha le fusil qu'elle tenait pour s'approcher prenant sa position habituelle de combat. « Eh bien, c'est parce que j'utilise une technique différente de celle enseignée ici. Je ne te projette pas par la force, le faible doit apprendre à se défendre contre ceux plus forts que lui, tu vois ? Ça ne te fera pas de mal d'apprendre ce genre de techniques. »

« C''est bon j'ai pigé ! » répondit Eren en tendant une main devant lui pour la calmer. « Mais, faisons une pause d'abord, ok ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, se précipitant vers lui, envoyant l'un de ses bras pour le cou de l'homme et souleva ses jambes avec les siennes pour les faire tomber tout les deux, l'homme se retrouva sur le dos, son bras droit bloqué dans la prise de la blonde, et son cou fermement serré, en tout cas, assez pour que son souffle soit partiellement bloqué.

« Annie.. J'abandonne.. » annonça le brun en tendant de se libérer. « J'abandonne tu entends.. ? »

« Abandonner ? » répéta Annie avec un petit rire. « J'ai pas besoin que tu abandonnes, mais que tu apprennes comment utiliser ta force, et comment parler aux filles également, car tu manques clairement de douceur. »

« Je.. j'ai compris.. » répondit Eren, essayant de supprimer la rougeur sur ses joues alors qu'il commençait à s'étouffer, dieu, mais comment Ray pouvait survivre à ça ? Il était toujours celui qui subissait ses techniques et pourtant il ne bronchait pas. « J'ai saisi la technique, alors lâche-moi maintenant ! »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Annie avec surprise. « T'as envie d'en apprendre d'autres ? » Elle tourna son regard en entendant un cri, avec un saut, elle s'éloigna de la trajectoire de l'homme volant qui vint s'écraser sur Eren avec un grognement.

« Ça va pas de nous tomber dessus comme ça, Reiner ?! » cria Eren avec surprise.

« Annie. » appela la voix froide et sans émotion de Mikasa. « Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas tes techniques, sur moi ? »

« Ben, j'en sais trop rien. Ces mouvements sont pour les humains tu vois. » soupira Annie en se levant. « Je ne pense vraiment pas que quelqu'un comme toi en ait l'utilité. » Elle leva ses bras devant son visage en remontant un peu ses manches, parmi le public, elle pouvait voir Ray, les bras croisés, un léger sourire sur le visage. S'il était là, il était hors de question qu'elle perde devant lui. « Mais, je serais curieuse de voir s'ils fonctionnent sur un monstre. »

« Elle.. Elles sont sérieuses ? » demanda Eren avec surprise, Mikasa et Annie étaient connues pour être les meilleurs au corps à corps, et un combat entre elles étaient presque un rêve, personne ne savait vraiment qui pouvait gagner.

« Hé ! Elles vont vraiment se battre ?! » demanda Conny avec surprise.

« C'est un combat de rêve qui s'annonce ! » ajouta Sasha.

« Laquelle des deux va gagner ? » demanda Daz en déglutissant.

« Je pense que ce sera Annie. » annonça Marco en croisant les bras.

« T'es idiot ou quoi ?! Je parie tout mon dîner sur Mikasa ! » répondit Jean en criant.

* * *

_« Hein ? Laquelle des deux avait gagnée ? Attends, pourquoi je me rappelle de ça, et surtout, pourquoi maintenant ? C'est donc ça dont parlent les gens ? Que ta vie défile sous tes yeux au moment de mourir ? » _se demanda Eren se se redressant avec difficulté, son visage se soignant doucement._ « Eh bien, on s'en fiche je pense, pas la peine de revenir là-dessus. Je suis un minable de toute façon. »_

« Eren ne fais pas ça ! » hurla Armin depuis le mur. « Te batte avec lui ne t'apportera rien ! Replie toi vers le Mur, tu ne dois pas te battre ! »

Avec un rugissement Eren se précipita vers Reiner qui balança son poing devant, le brun l'évita et s'abaissa pour entourer le bras de l'homme avec son cou en utilisant un bras, utilisant l'autre pour attraper son bras autour de son cou et souleva les jambes de Reiner avec les siennes pour l'envoyer tomber au sol comme l'avait fait Annie sur lui dans ses souvenirs.

_« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi vous avez fait tout ça, mais maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je trouve que vous avez commis pas mal de bourdes dans l'histoire, et la plus grosse d'entre elles, était de m'apprendre à me battre ! »_ grogna le brun en retournant le corps du blond, entourant ses jambes autour de son corps et tira son bras droit vers lui pour l'immobiliser. Alors qu'il pensait qu'il avait gagné, Reiner se débattit, utilisant sa main libre pour attraper l'une des jambes d'Eren.

Il tira dessus pour tenter de soulager ne serait-ce que pendant quelques secondes la pression qu'il exerçait avec ses jambes. Avec un rugissement, Eren le retourna pour tirer de toute ses forces le bras qu'il tenait jusqu'à l'arracher pour le lancer sur le côté.

Reiner laissa échapper un rugissement de douleur en se levant, s'éloignant, son bras droit en moins. Il grogna, laissant les cuirasses derrière ses genou tomber pour lui permettre d'obtenir un peu plus de vitesse. Cette fois-ci, il n'allait pas le laisser s'enfuir. Reiner tourna son regard sur le brun, Hansi s'éloignant de l'épaule sur laquelle elle se trouvait, sûrement pour lui parler.

Avec un rugissement, Reiner s'élança vers Eren, le surprenant par sa nouvelle vitesse et l'attrapa pour le plaquer contre le mur dans un bruit sourd, alors qu'il tentait de frapper son visage avec son poing blindé, le brun lui fit perdre l'équilibre en tentant de se redresser, reculant ainsi.

_« Si tu tiens tant que ça à me plaquer, vas-y ! »_ cria mentalement Eren, attendant que l'homme fonce sur lui, se laissant plaquer au sol pour entourer le bas de son dos avec ses jambes et maintenir ses bras vers le bras, les faisant tomber tout les dos. _« Mais je vais m'occuper de ta nuque pendant ce temps ! »_

« VAS-Y EREN ! » hurla Armin en levant un bras pour l'encourager.

Avec un grognement, Reiner tenta de se libérer de la prise pendant que Eren se penchait en arrière, ses cuirasse étaient tendues et craquaient légèrement au niveau de sa nuque, s'il continuait comme ça, elles allaient se briser.

Il grogna de douleur en sentant les muscles de ses genoux être tranchés, en regardant sur le côté, il pu voir Mikasa passé, se tenant ensuite une épaule avant de presque s'écraser dans un arbre avec un cri de douleur. Elle venait réellement de trancher les muscles de ses genoux ? Ils pensaient réellement qu'il allait se laisser se faire battre ? Il lui restait encore un unique plan.

Avec un rugissement, il utilisa son dernier bras pour ramper, du mieux qu'il le pouvait en tout cas, ses cuirasses sur sa nuque, craquaient de plus en plus, signalant qu'elles allaient bientôt se briser. Après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta de ramper et ouvrit la mâchoire pour rugir aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, étonnant tout les soldats dans la zone.

« Surveillez les environs ! Il a appelé des Titans ! » hurla Hansi en balayant ses bras.

« Pas d'autres Titans en vue ! » répondit un soldat après quelques secondes. « Ça n'a servi à rien ! Tu vas perdre ton cou sale enfoiré ! »

« AU DESSUS, ESQUIVEZ ! » hurlèrent soudainement quelques soldats, forçant les autres à lever la tête pour voir le corps, tout du moins, la partie supérieur du corps de Bertolt tomber dans la direction de Reiner et d'Eren quand sa mâchoire entra en contact avec les Titans, puis le sol, une grande explosion illumina toute la zone, provoquant une immense vague de chaleur et de puissance.


	20. Chapitre 20

Mikasa se redressa en haletant, elle regretta aussitôt son geste quand son corps lui rappela son état. Son épaule lui faisait encore mal, elle n'avait pas récupéré de sa blessure par balle, dieu, elle détestait Ray pour ça, en une balle il a réussi à la mettre dans une situation compliquée qui demandait du repos, un luxe qu'elle n'avait pas.

Le vent frais frappa ses cheveux et elle regarda autour d'elle, elle se trouvait au sommet du Mur, son écharpe rouge, offerte par Eren se trouvait là où était posée sa tête quelques secondes plus tôt. Soudainement, elle réalisa ce qu'il s'était passé, elle était contre un arbre après avoir tranché les muscles de Reiner, puis le Colossal est tombé du sommet du mur en direction d'Eren. Eren, d'ailleurs où était-il ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre crier comme il le faisait habituellement.

« Mikasa ! » cria Armin en s'approchant d'elle quand il remarqua qu'elle essayait de se lever. « Attends, reste immobile en- »

« Armin ! » coupa l'asiatique en attrapant le col du blond pour le tirer vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Eren ?! Où est-il ?! »

« Mikasa calme-toi ! Et arrête de bouger ! » demanda le blond quand il remarqua qu'elle le lâcha pour marcher vers le rebord, regardant en dessous pour voir l'immense cratère avec quelques Titans au pied du Mur. « L'étendue de tes blessures est encore inconnue ! »

« Où est-il ?! » demanda encore une fois la femme en criant cette fois-ci, elle voulait des réponse.

« Eren s'est fait enlever ! » répondit Armin en déglutissant, provoquant un choc chez la femme qui écarquilla les yeux. « Lui et Ymir ! Par Reiner et Bertolt ! Quand le corps du Titan Colossal est entré en contact avec le sol, il s'est soudainement volatilisé. Au même moment, ceux d'entre nous qui étaient au niveau de la partie la plus inférieure du mur, ont été frappés par la vague de chaleur et par la pression du souffle d'air causé par la chute, et ils ont reçu des dommages corporels qui les ont temporairement immobilisés. L'attaque était si intense que ceux qui étaient au sommet du Mur ne pouvaient même pas se rapprocher de nous pendant un bon moment. Au milieu de tout ça, il était presque impossible de voir quoi que ce soit, mais ce que je suis parvenu à discerner c'était la silhouette d'Eren près avoir subi une défaite par Reiner. Il était le seul qui a pu résister à cette attaque, il a mordu dans sa nuque pour le récupérer. Une fois que la chaleur et le vent avaient presque disparu, Bertolt est sortit de son Titan avec Ymir dans les bras et Reiner les a prit avant de prendre la fuite. Tout cela, s'est passé il y a maintenant cinq heures. »

« Y'a-t-il quelqu'un qui est en train de les prendre en chasse ? » demanda Mikasa en murmurant, quand elle remarqua que son ami secouait la tête elle déglutit en le prenant par les épaules. « Pourquoi ?! »

« Parce qu'on ne peut pas transporter nos cheveux de ce côté-ci du Mur. Tout ce que l'on peut faire pour l'instant c'est attendre que le monte-charge arrive ici afin que nous puissions déplacer nos chevaux et commencer la poursuite pour leur reprendre Eren. » expliqua Armin en posant également ses bras sur les épaules de Mikasa. « En attendant, s'il te plaît, prépare-toi juste à ça, et commence par vérifier la gravité de tes blessures. Le Chef d'escouade Hansi et les autres officiers supérieurs sont blessés et ne peuvent pas bouger pour l'instant. Pour déployer la formation de détection, même une petite formation, il faut du monde, autant de monde que possible. Et en particulier des gens qualifiés et de bons soldats. Tu comprends ? »

« Quand Annie sous sa forme de Titan avait enlevé Eren, j'avais commencé la poursuite sur le champ, on l'avait fait ensemble avec le Capitaine Livaï et nous avions réussi à le récupérer. Mais maintenant, ce sont cinq heures qui nous séparent de lui.. »soupira Mikasa en se levant pour récupérer son écharpe et l'entourer autour de son cou, pour s'asseoir, les jambes contre son torse et la tête baissée. « Dis Armin, pourquoi Eren finit toujours par s'en aller loin de nous ? »

« Maintenant que tu le dis, tu as peut-être raison, même par le passé, Eren s'en allait de lui-même, nous laissant loin derrière lui. Qu'il le veuille ou non, les choses finissent toujours par se terminer comme ça. »

« Hey, les gars. » appela Hannes en s'approchant, un sourire triste sur le visage, il s'agenouilla près du duo et leur tendis une ration à chacun. « Vous avez faim ? Tenez, mangez ça, des rations de survie, c'est tout ce qu'on a mais bon. » Il s'assit pour croquer dans l'une des rations, elles n'avaient pas de goût, c'était ni bon, ni mauvais. « Depuis longtemps ça a toujours été votre boulot de vous charger des ennuis dans lesquels ce gamin suicidaire se fout, n'est-ce pas ? Sérieusement, le temps et les circonstances changent, mais pas vous, vous êtes encore soudés, vous êtes encore une sorte de famille. »

« Les gars les renforts sont là ! » cria Conny en agitant son bras dans leur direction en montrant un groupe de soldat qui arrivait au sommet du mur, sur le chevaux.

« Pensez qu'ils viendraient en montant à cheval en haut du mur. » rigola Armin en se levant avec Mikasa et Hannes pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. « Christa, je souhaiterais que tu restes ici après tout- »

« Je ne resterai pas ici. » répondit la blonde en levant son regard rempli de détermination vers Armin. « Alors ne me fais pas me répéter. Je ne peux pas juste rester les bras croisés alors qu'Ymir s'est fait enlever. Mikasa et toi devriez comprendre ça mieux que quiconque, non ? »

« Christa a raison, Armin. » soutient Conny les bras croisés. « On a tous plus d'une bonne raison de partir à leur poursuite. Perso, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire toute cette merde à leur sujet. Je ne veux même pas imaginé comment je vais devoir dire ça à Annie et à Ray, ils sont leurs amis d'enfance après tout. Je refuse de croire que Reiner et Bertolt soient nos ennemis, tant que je ne l'aurais pas entendu directement de leur bouche. »

« Conny.. » appela Armin en déglutissant, il était vrai que Christa et Conny n'était pas au courant pour Annie et Ray, la situation n'était pas la meilleure mais il fallait qu'ils soient au courant. « Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de le dire plus tôt avec tout ce qui s'est passé mais.. Annie est le Titan Féminin, et Ray est de son côté, il s'est transformé en Titan également à Stohess. »

« Hein ? » s'exclama le jeune homme en se retournant, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement ouverte. « C'est une blague pas vrai ? Ray, un Titan ? Impossible ! Un ennemi de l'humanité ? Impossible ! Il m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là ! »

« Conny a raison ! » ajouta Christa en criant presque. « Il s'est battu à nos côté à Trost ! Et même si Annie est froide et distante, elle a aussi aidé Conny quand il a failli mourir dans l'entrepôt, tu dois te tromper ! »

« Non, il ne se trompe pas. » répondit le Commandant Erwin qui descendait de son cheval pour s'approcher. « Annie Leonhart et Ray Stinger sont des ennemis de l'humanité, ils ont presque détruit une partie de Stohess, provoquant de nombreuses morts chez les civils. Le cadet Ray Stinger s'est transformé en Titan de classe 6 mètres et a dévoré des soldats avant de s'enfuir avec Annie Leonhart en passant par dessus le mur. »

« Ray et Annie.. sont des ennemis de l'humanité.. ? » répéta Conny en tremblant, baissant les yeux en déglutissant, malgré la rivalité qu'il avait eu avec Ray pendant ces trois ans, il le considérait comme un ami cher, il ne voulait pas y croire, c'était impossible qu'il soit un traître.

« Savez-vous où ils sont ? » demanda Christa d'une voix faible en levant les yeux vers le Commandant Erwin qui croisa les bras.

« Malheureusement, non. » répondit l'homme en secouant la tête. « Quand ils sont passés par dessus le Mur, nous avons dû nous occuper des blessés ainsi que d'autres problèmes. Nous n'avons pas pu envoyer d'équipes pour les poursuivre, et même si nous l'avions fait, les équipes seraient mortes à l'heure actuelle. »

Christa acquiesça en silence en baissant les yeux, tremblant légèrement, elle ne voulait pas y croire. Ymir s'est révélée être un Titan, Ray s'est montré comme étant un ennemi de l'humanité, qui va être le prochain ?

« P-Passez moi.. la carte.. » demanda Hansi en se redressant légèrement, passant une main dans ses cheveux ignorant les soldats qui lui demandaient de s'allonger. Erwin s'éloigna des cadets pour sortir une carte et la poser près d'elle. « Il y a une forêt d'arbres géants ici, bien qu'assez petite, c'est là que vous devriez vous diriger.. Je doute que le Titan Cuirassé ne s'embête à effacer ses traces, mais il y a de grandes chances qu'ils se dirigent par là. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » demanda un soldat en s'agenouillant près de la carte pour regarder la zone qu'elle montrait.

« C'est un pari.. Mais, même s'ils ont le pouvoir de Titan, ils n'en restent pas moins sous la menace des Titans à l'extérieur des Murs.. Après tout le combat qu'ils ont dû mener, ils doivent être assez exténué, pas autant qu'Eren certes, mais quand même.. Il semble que même Annie ait dormi longtemps, après s'être déchaînée pendant l'expédition hors des murs, en tout cas, d'après ce que nous a dit sa camarade de chambre. » expliqua la scientifique en toussant et en grimaçant de douleur, son corps lui faisait mal.

« D'accord. » répondit Erwin en acquiesçant. « Maintenant, supposons l'espace d'une seconde que leur lieu de destination se situe au-delà du mur Maria, ajoutons à cela le fait qu'en ce moment, ils ne leur restent plus assez d'énergie pour couvrir une si longue distance. Avec ça pris en considération, leur préoccupation première devrait être de trouver un lieu pour se reposer sans que les Titans ne puissent les atteindre. Nous avons jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Si nous atteignons cette forêt avant le crépuscule, nous devrions être en mesure de les rattraper. Que tout le monde se prépare à partir le plus vite possible ! »

* * *

Il grogna en ouvrant les yeux doucement, la lumière l'agressant presque. Il avait chaud, ses bras avaient chaud, ainsi que le reste de son corps, mais le plus important, il se sentait fatigué, lever son corps semblait être une tâche presque impossible. Avec un autre grognement il se redressa en ignorant son corps qui criait presque qu'il se repose.

« Hé, Eren, tu es réveillé ? » demanda une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Eren déglutit pour regarder en face de lui, sur une branche éloignée, se trouvait Reiner debout tandis que Bertolt était assit, sur la même branche où il était allongé, Ymir était là, assise, une jambe et un bras en moins, tout les deux enveloppés dans une vapeur blanche, des traces rouges autour des yeux.

Eren allait se lever quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus de bras, tout du moins, plus d'avant-bras, les deux moignons étant enveloppés dans une vapeur blanche légèrement chaude. « Qu-Quoi ?! Mes bras ! »

« Eren, t'as vu ça ? » demanda Ymir avec un rire en montrant sa jambe et son bras en moins, bien qu'elle semblait ne plus avoir de main plutôt qu'un bras. « Je suis dans le même pétrin que toi. On est en train de passer une belle journée de merde tout les deux. »

« Pourquoi, il me manque des bras ? » demanda Eren en levant les yeux vers Reiner, c'était une question qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé poser à quelqu'un un jour.

« Ah, désolé pour ça. C'est de ma faute. » s'excusa le grand blond en haussant les épaules. « On n'avait pas le temps et dans la précipitation, et je n'ai pas été très doux pour te sortir de ton Titan. »

« Je vois.. » soupira le brun alors qu'il levait le reste de son bras vers sa bouche. « Alors j'ai perdu contre vous. » Il se préparait à se mordre pour se transformer mais Ymir lui attrapa le bras pour l'éloigner de ses dents.

« Attends Eren, tu ferais mieux de jeter un coup d'oeil autour de toi. » conseilla la brune en faisant signe de la tête dans l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient. « On est dans une forêt d'arbres géants situé quelque part entre le Mur Rose et le Mur Maria. Qui plus est, elle est assez éloigné du mur. Autrement dit pour que tu comprennes, on est sur le territoire des Titans, si tu regarde en bas tu peux voir quelques spécimens. Mais il y a plus dangereux, regarde devant toi, il y a ces deux bâtards égoïstes, ils monopolisent l'équipement tridimensionnel rien que pour eux. »

« Ce n'est pas tout. » ajouta Reiner en croisant les bras. « Dans l'état dans lequel vous êtes tous les deux pour le moment, vous ne pouvez pas vous transformer en Titans. La transformation n'est pas aussi commode que vous le croyez, sa force dépend directement de votre endurance, vos corps ont déjà atteint leurs limites. »

« Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? » demanda Ymir en plissant son regard vers le duo sur les branches plus loin.

« Nous allons vous emmener à notre village natal. Soyez sages. Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si vous obéirez gentiment, même si je vous le demandais. C'est comme tu as pu le dire Ymir, on est au coeur des terres occupées par les Titans. Si on se bat ici, tout ce que ça fera c'est de nous affaiblir mutuellement et donner aux autres Titans une occasion idéal de nous dévorer. » ricana le grand blond en haussant les épaules.

« Au fait, les Titans du château bougeaient plutôt bien, même de nuit, tu te souviens ? » demanda la brune en soupirant. « Es-tu sûr que ceux ci ne bougeront pas ? »

« Ceux qui sont là, ne peuvent pas bouger la nuit. » répondit Reiner avec détermination. « Toi, plus que quiconque, tu devrais savoir ça, Ymir. »

Le bruit distinct de l'équipement tridimensionnel résonna dans la forêt mettant les quatre soldats en alerte. Reiner dégaina ses épées et Bertolt l'imita pour regarder autour d'eux. Eren afficha un sourire, peut-être que le Bataillon d'Exploration venait à leur secours, ils avaient sûrement trouvés dans quelle direction Reiner était partit et sont venu l'aider.

Après quelques secondes, le bruit devient plus fort, mais le son était unique, cela signifiait qu'il n'y avait qu'une personne, ce qui réduisait grandement l'espoir du brun. Il écarquilla les yeux et ses espoirs furent détruit quand il remarqua une forme féminine aux cheveux blonds de petit de petite taille qui se posait sur la branche sur laquelle Reiner et Bertolt étaient.

« Annie ?! » s'écria Bertolt avec surprise en rangeant ses épées pour se diriger vers elle avec un grand sourire. « Dieu merci tu es en vie ! »

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda Reiner avec un soupir de soulagement en rangeant ses épées, dieu il était content de voir Annie en vie devant eux, elle portait un sac marron semblant contenir quelques trucs. « Que s'est-il passé ? Tu as presque disparu après l'expédition. »

« J'ai enchaîné échecs sur échecs depuis l'expédition. » soupira Annie en rangeant ses poignées et en posant son sac sur la branche pour tourner son regard vers Ymir et Eren. « Mais tout va bien, j'ai pu fuir Stohess, j'ai rejoins vous savez qui. »

« Et Ray ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait fuit avec toi ! » demanda Bertolt en s'asseyant une fois sûr qu'il n'y avait plus de danger.

« Ray s'est transformé en Titan. » répondit simplement Annie, voulant à tout prix éviter cette conversation. Bertolt acquiesça en baissant les yeux avec un sourire triste, cela signifiait qu'il était réellement mort, à part dévorer un Titan Primordial, il n'y a aucune autre solution pour qu'il reprenne forme humaine.

« Reiner, est-ce que tu as de l'eau ? » demanda Ymir qui tentait de se faire de l'air avec sa main, ignorant totalement la discussion qu'ils avaient entre eux. « Si tu ne fais rien, je vais m'assécher et mourir. »

« L'eau est une question de vie ou de mort, certes, mais dans cette situation, il nous est impossible de vous en procurer. » soupira Reiner, ils n'avaient pas d'eau avec eux après tout. Il entendit un soupir derrière lui et se tourna pour voir la blonde fouiller dans son sac pour en sortir trois gourdes, en en lança deux, une à Bertolt et l'autre à Reiner tandis qu'elle jeta la dernière vers Ymir qui l'attrapa pour boire avec bonheur.

« Vous n'avez pas d'eau, mais j'en ai. » répondit Annie simplement en soupirant, elle ouvrit la poche de sa veste des Brigades Spéciales qu'elle portait encore et enfila la bague de son père autour de son doigt pour retirer la veste et la jeter dans la forêt pour s'asseoir en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Elle passa sa main autour de son cou pour sentir la chaînette qu'elle leva pour sortir la bague de sous son sweat pour la laisser par dessus, elle ne se cacherait plus maintenant.

« Au fait, où est-ce que vous aviez trouvé ce gros canons les gars ? » demanda Reiner en se tournant vers Ymir. « Vous m'aviez vraiment sauvé cette fois-là. Et puis Christa, en fait, on dirait qu'elle est attirée par moi, non ? Vraiment, Christa était particulièrement gentille avec moi- »

« ESPÈCE DE CONNARD T'ES EN TRAIN DE TE FOUTRE DE NOUS ?! » hurla Eren vers Reiner le faisant froncer les sourcils.

« De quoi ? Pourquoi es-tu fâché, Eren ? » demanda Reiner avec surprise. « Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose de mal ? »

« SI TU VEUX QUE JE TE DÉTRUISE, IL SUFFIT DE ME LE DIRE EN FACE COMME UN HOMME ! » continua de hurler Eren comme à son habitude faisant soupirer Annie puis prit son nez entre ses doigts, dieu pourquoi est-elle venu ici ? Certes c'était un ordre du Capitaine Sieg, mais en quelques secondes Eren avait détruit un calme relatif.

« Attends, Eren. » coupa Ymir avec un sourire. « Tout cloche chez lui, qu'importe sous quel angle tu vois ça. N'est-ce pas, Bertolt, Annie ? Si vous avez remarqué quelque chose, ne gardez pas ça pour vous, dîtes-le. »

« Hein ? » s'exclama Reiner en se tournant vers Bertolt avec surprise.

« Reiner.. Tu n'es.. » commença Bertolt les yeux baissés en déglutissant. « Tu n'es pas un soldat.. Nous sommes supposés, être des guerriers. »

Reiner déglutit et se tourna cette fois-ci vers Annie qui détourna le regard, confirmant les paroles du grand. Quelque chose se brisa au fond du grand blond, depuis quand cette évidence est-elle devenue si flou ? Depuis quand il jouait au soldat et pas au guerrier ?

« C'est quoi ce foutoir.. ? » grogna Reiner en s'asseyant pour poser sa tête sur la main.

« On dirait, qu'il s'en est finalement rendu compte. » se moqua Ymir en haussant les épaules. « Je trouvais ça bizarre, pour le gars qui a détruit le Mur, de sauver Conny en mettant sa propre vie en jeu. Il était complètement inconscient de la contradiction dans son propre comportement jusqu'à maintenant. J'ai aucune idée de comment il a fini comme ça, enfin, si je devais tenter de donner une explication, eh bien, probablement qu'à l'origine, il était réellement un Guerrier dont l'objectif était de détruire les Murs, mais, tandis qu'il a vécu en tant que soldat, finalement, il s'est perdu dans son propre comportement et est incapable de dire qui est le véritable lui. Ou peut-être qu'il est incapable de digérer la culpabilité des crimes qu'il a commis. Résultats ? Trouble de la personnalité et altération de mémoire. En regardant le visage d'Annie et de Bertolt, je dirais que ces deux là savent parfaitement qui ils sont. Si je devenais audacieuse, je dirais que Reiner est le plus faible de votre groupe, pas vrai ? »

« La ferme. » grogna le grand blond en jetant un regard meurtrier vers la brune qui se mit à rigoler. « Ferme ta gueule. »

« Non. » coupa Annie en se levant. « Ymir à raison Reiner, et Bertolt le sait tout aussi bien que moi et Ymir. Tu es le plus faible, et tu le sais. »

« Annie, tu sais très bien que c'est faux. » répondit Reiner en se levant également, une main tenant sa tête qui commençait à tourner. « Le plus faible d'entre nous, c'est Ray. Il a toujours été le plus faible, et tu le sais aussi bien, voir même, mieux que moi. »

« Tu as tort.. » répondit Bertolt en déglutissant. « Ray n'est pas faible.. Et tu le sais Reiner.. Tu me l'as dit, il y a quelques années.. »

« Ray est sûrement le plus fort de nous trois. » fit remarquer Annie en balayant ses bras devant elle en grognant. « Il est le premier à avoir remarqué la contradiction de ce monde, depuis que nous sommes enfants, il est le plus fort d'entre nous, et même s'il ne l'a jamais remarqué, même s'il disait que nous avions tort, il était le plus fort, et il est sûrement bien plus fort que toi Reiner. Ray sait qui il est, il sait pourquoi il se bat, et s'il en avait eu la possibilité, il aurait abandonné cette mission pour se ranger du côté d'Eren et des autres. Pendant ce temps, tu ne fais que crier sur tout les toits que tu es un soldat, un guerrier, tu ne sais même pas ce que tu es, tu n'es ni Marcel et encore moins Ray. Pourtant, tu continues de vivre en essayant de leur ressembler. »

Reiner baissa les yeux en tremblant, il déglutissant en détournant son corps du duo et regarda l'horizon en tremblant. Ils avaient tort, il était un Guerrier, le possesseur du Titan Cuirassé, il a été choisi, il était digne de la confiance de Mahr. Il n'était pas faible, il était fort, plus fort que n'importe qui.

« Arrêtez de vous foutre de nous. » demanda Eren avec un faux sourire sur le visage. « Pourquoi jouez-vous aux victimes ? Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de dire ? Comment avez-vous pu juste nous écouter calmement quand on était en train de vous raconter ce qui nous était arrivé ? Comment Bertolt ? Espèce d'enfoiré. Je t'ai raconté mon histoire, non ? Droit dans les yeux en plus. Comment ma mère s'est fait dévorer juste devant mes yeux. Tu te souviens ? Comment des fragments de la porte sont tombés sur ma maison quand tu l'as éclatée d'un coup de pied. Tu te souviens ? Je te l'avais dit ça, pas vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es venu à l'esprit, au moment où je t'ai confié ça ? »

Bertolt tourna son regard vers Eren et baissa les yeux, il resserra d'avantage ses jambes contre son torse et déglutit avant de finalement répondre doucement. « Quand tu m'as raconté ça, à ce moment là, j'ai pensé que c'était déplorable. »

« Ah.. » répondit Eren en se levant, ses yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. « Vous, les gars, vous n'êtes pas des soldats. Ni même des Guerriers. Vous n'êtes que des meurtriers. Vous avez massacré tant de personnes innocentes comme si de rien n'était, des espèces de tueurs de masses sans pitié voilà ce que vous êtes. »

« JE LE SAIS ÇA ! » répondit Reiner en hurlant, se tournant vers Eren avec colère. « J'EN SUIS CONSCIENT SANS QUE TU N'AIES BESOIN DE ME LE RAPPELER ! »

« DANS CE CAS, N'OSE PAS MONTRER DES PUTAINS DE REGRETS COMME SI TU ÉTAIS ENCORE HUMAIN ! PARCE QUE TU NE L'ES PAS ! VOUS TROIS, VOUS N'ÊTES PAS HUMAIN ! C'EST VOUS, SALES BÂTARDS QUI AVEZ CHANGÉ CE MONDE EN ENFER ! EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS EN RENDEZ COMPTE, ESPÈCE DE MEURTRIERS ?! » hurla une nouvelle fois Eren avec rage.

« Alors que veux-tu d'un meurtrier comme moi, putain ?! Tu veux que je réfléchisse à mes péchés ? Ou que je m'excuse ? Ou quoi ?! T'as envie de faire la moral à un démon meurtrier sur pourquoi tuer c'est mal ?! Est-ce que tu seras satisfait avec ça ?! Les nous que tu as jadis connus n'existent plus ! Si pleurer et nous gueuler dessus fait que tu te sens mieux, alors vas-y, crie autour que tu veux ! » répondit le grand blond en criant, bien que sa voix soit moins élevée que tout à l'heure.

« Tu as raison. » avoua Eren avec un petit rire. « J'ai été trop naïf, encore. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de faire tout mon possible. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour faire en sorte que vos morts soient aussi atroces que possible. Vous pouvez compter là-dessus. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu devrais faire. » soupira Ymir en se tournant vers le brun qui baissa les yeux sur elle avec surprise. « Alors Eren, je t'en prie. Je ne peux pas compter sur toi si tu continues à gueuler des gamineries pareilles. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y a aucune chance que j'aille me faire chier à te donner un coup de main pour un truc aussi ridicule. La mort est toujours horrible, qu'il soit jeune ou vieux, bon ou mauvais, la mort est toujours pareille, il n'existe pas de mort spécialement horrible, c'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle la mort est tellement redoutée, le comportement, l'âge, le caractère, la richesse et la beauté n'ont de sens que si l'on est en vie. N'importe quelle mort est horrible car elle réduit toutes ces choses à néant.» Elle soupira une nouvelle fois pour se tourner vers Reiner cette fois-ci. « Dis, Reiner, c'était quoi ce singe ? »

« Singe ? De quoi tu parles ? » demanda Reiner, essayant de feindre l'ignorance sur l'identité de ce singe.

« Oh ? Tu ne comprends pas ? » demanda la brune avec un rire. « Vous deux, vous ressembliez à de petits gamins avec des étoiles plein les yeux quand vous fixiez ce singe. J'étais vraiment surprise à ce moment-là, de vous voir tous les deux comme ça. Et vous étiez même content de voir le Titan à côté de lui. Avec ce qu'Annie a dit plus tôt, je suppose qu'il était Ray, pas vrai ? »

« Quel singe ? » demanda Eren en se tournant vers Ymir, après tout, il n'était pas du tout au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé au château.

« Je vais t'expliquer. Ce singe, un Titan qui ressemble à un bête est cette fois-ci la cause de toute cette agitation. Il a introduit des Titans directement à l'intérieur des Murs, son objectif était de tester nos forces, je suppose ? »

« Ymir, penses-tu que ce monde a un avenir ? » demanda Reiner en se levant, il leva un bras pour regarder sa paume avec de la fermer en un poing. « Si tu en sais autant, alors réfléchis à ce que tu vas faire. Se ranger de notre côté n'est pas une option impossible. Ton but c'est de protéger Christa, n'est-ce pas ? Cela peut servir de socle de confiance mutuelle entre nous. Regarde, si Annie écoute aussi bien tout ce que je dis, c'est uniquement parce qu'elle souhaite protéger Ray. » Il montra la blonde qui détourna le regard pour prendre dans l'une de ses mains, la bague qu'elle avait autour du cou. « Ça peut avoir l'air d'une blague mais crois-moi quand je te dis que moi aussi j'ai envie d'aider Christa d'une certaine manière. Penses-tu vraiment qu'on ne peut pas se comprendre l'un l'autre pour ça ? Où est-ce que tu penses que le pouvoir d'Eren, pourrait être plus fiable que le nôtre ?»

« Hein ? » s'exclama Eren de surprise en se tournant vers Ymir qui baissait les yeux pour réfléchir à ses paroles.

« Tu envisages d'utiliser Eren pour nous échapper, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Reiner. « Car tu crois que si on t'emmène là où nous nous dirigeons, tout sera fini pour toi. Honnêtement, tu as raison là-dessus. Même avec nous de ton côté, il n'y a pas de garantie que tu seras en sécurité. Mais pour ce qui est de Christa, nous concentrerons nos efforts sur sa survie, et alors on pourrait tout juste être en mesure d'arriver à quelque chose. Donc ta petite vie, ou l'avenir de Christa, à toi de choisir. »

_« __Est-il vraiment en train de dire que ce monde n'a pas d'avenir ? Mais quoi ? Quel est ce singe ? Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? »_ se demanda Eren avant de se tourner vers Ymir qui n'avait pas répondu. « Hé ! Quelle est l'identité de l'ennemi ?! »

Elle soupira avant de tourner son regard froid et meurtrier vers Eren, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Qui sait.. »

_« On dirait que ses membres ont totalement repoussés, il semble que les miens n'en ont pas encore fini, merde. M'ignorer quoi que je demande. Au final, je n'ai rien découvert. Mais au moins, je sais le temps qu'on est en train de perdre. Le soleil se couchera dans moins d'une heure. Ce sera alors le moment décisif. » _grogna Eren après plusieurs heures d'attente.

« Reiner. » appela Bertolt en s'approchant du duo Annie-Reiner qui discutaient. « Lui fais-tu vraiment confiance ? Son Titan est petit mais incroyablement rapide. Si on ne limite pas sa liberté de mouvement bien comme il faut, elle pourrait probablement nous battre en un clin d'oeil. Elle est a dévoré Marcel, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tout à fait. » répondit Reiner en acquiesçant. « Mais c'est précisément pour cette raison, sa situation est évidente. Elle est finalement devenue apte à redevenir humaine. Elle a dû juste vouloir bien jouer son jeu et vivre non ? Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Christa. Elle a rencontré quelqu'un qu'elle a considéré comme plus important qu'elle-même, suffisamment important pour qu'elle aille se jeter dans une horde de Titans pour la protéger. »

« Reiner. » appela Annie, attirant l'attention du duo sur elle pendant qu'elle regarder l'horizon, les bras croisés. « Simplement, qu'es-tu, désormais ? »

« Je suis un Guerrier. » répondit Reiner après un petit moment de réflexion. « Et toi, qui es-tu désormais ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle baissa simplement les yeux sur la bague autour de son cou et soupira. « Je suis juste Annie. Je me bat pour trouver une solution pour rendre à Ray sa forme humaine. »

Il acquiesça en soupirant et se tourna vers Ymir. Si Christa était quelqu'un d'important pour Ymir, Ray l'était encore plus pour Annie. Il ne serait même pas étonné qu'elle refuse d'être une Guerrière simplement pour lui sauver la vie si elle en avait l'occasion. « Outre le charme de Christa, il y a une autre raison qui fait que je veux l'emmener avec nous. Quand Annie prenait en filature ces hommes qui traînaient autour des terrains d'entraînement, les hommes qui surveillaient Christa appartenaient à la secte vouant un culte au mur, celle qui est au courant de la constitution du Mur. Christa est une personne importante venant de l'une des familles de la secte vénérant le Mur. »

« Les gars ! » cria Annie en montrant les fumée verte qui s'élevaient au ciel au loin.

« Est-ce que ce sont des signaux de fumées ?! Les troupes de détection sont déjà là ?! Mais ils ne devraient pas être en mesure de mettre sur pied leur formation de détection de l'ennemi sans un nombre conséquent de soldats. »

« Nos adversaires sont tenaces. » grogna le grand blond en lançant ses câbles dans le tronc de l'arbre qui portait Ymir et Eren, il se posa devant le brun et rangea ses poignées pendant que ses partenaires se préparaient à partir.

« Hé, pourquoi on s'en va déjà ? » demanda Ymir à Bertolt qui se posa à côté d'elle en regardant le duo Reiner-Eren se battre.

« Ymir, après être redevenue humaine, te souvenais-tu encore de qui tu avais dévoré ? » demanda Bertolt, ignorant sa question précédente.

« Non, je ne m'en souviens pas, c'était il y a seulement cinq ans environ. Était-ce l'un de tes camarades ? » demanda la brune en se tournant vers l'homme qui acquiesça sans un mot. « Je vois, je suis désolée, je ne m'en rappelle même pas. »

« On n'y peut rien si tu ne peux pas t'en rappeler. C'était la même chose pour nous également. Eren non plus n'a pas l'air de s'en souvenir. » soupira Bertolt en baissant les yeux.

« Me détestes-tu ? » demanda Ymir.

« Je me le demande, je ne sais pas vraiment. D'autant que je suis persuadé que tu ne voulais manger personne. Pendant combien de temps as-tu erré à l'extérieur des murs, au juste ? »

« Environ 60 ans, c'était comme si je vivais un cauchemar interminable. » soupira la brune en baissant les yeux.

« Dans tout les cas, on cherchera un endroit sans Titans aux alentours ! » prévint Reiner après avoir assommé Eren pour l'attacher sur son dos. Ymir s'accrochant sur le dos de Bertolt pendant qu'Annie fermai la marche. « On fera de notre mieux pour nous échapper de ceux-ci. Mon Titan ne court pas vite après tout. En plus, si on se fait encercler, je ne serai pas capable de vous protéger. Utiliser le Titan de Bertolt est trop risqué et celui d'Annie ne tiendra jamais contre autant de Titans.»

« Alors pourquoi n'a-t-on pas attendu jusqu'à la nuit ? » demanda Ymir en criant jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit atteigne ses oreilles, elle tourna la tête pour voir des fumigènes vertes s'envoler, voilà la raison. « Des signaux de fumées ? »

« Putain, ils sont déjà là. Tout ça parce qu'Eren a dû piquer sa crise là-bas ! » grogna le grand blond en évitant une branche sur le chemin.

« Reiner ! » cria Annie derrière eux pendant qu'elle volait en arrière pour voir les troupes au loin. « C'est Christa ! Elle a fait tout le chemin jusqu'ici ! »

« Si tu comptes l'enlever c'est le moment alors ! » cria également Ymir vers le grand blond.

« Pour l'instant c'est trop risqué ! Mais je te le promet que Christa, au moins, on la sauvera de ce conflit ! Nous le ferons, c'est sûr ! » promit Reiner en regardant la brune par dessus son épaule.

« Annie, on aura des renforts ? » demanda Bertolt en direction d'Annie qui accéléra pour rejoindre leur vitesse.

Elle secoua la tête avant de réponse. « Non, c'est trop risqué. »

Il déglutit et se mit à crier quand Ymir commença à bouger sur son dos, le faisant perdre son équilibre. « Ymir, arrête on va tomber ! »

« Si je me transforme en Titan, je ne serai pas aussi forte que vous mais je peux me mouvoir rapidement en m'aidant des arbres. Même vous prendre Eren et rejoindre le Bataillon serait probablement à ma portée. Si vous n'allez pas chercher Christa immédiatement, je vais vous combattre vous, et me mettre en travers de votre chemin. » annonça la brune en se tournant vers Reiner qui grogna.

« Qu'arrivera t-il à Christa ?! On sera pas capables de l'aider à cause de ton égoïsme ! » cria le blond en réponse.

« Ça me va. Même si cela implique de déposséder Christa de son avenir, je veux la revoir. Parce que je suis véritablement un être humain pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre les gars, n'est-ce pas ? Elle m'a souri et a été gentille avec moi, malgré qu'elle savait quel genre de personne je suis.. » avoua la femme avec un petit sourire et un étrange regard rempli de nostalgie. « Ou devrions-nous nous entre-tuer à la place ? Pourquoi ne pas voir de vos propres yeux ce dont je suis capable ? »

* * *

La foudre tomba dans la forêt surprenant chaque soldat du Bataillon qui possédait quelques soldats des Brigades Spéciales et de la Garnison également. Une légère onde de choc fit trembler les feuilles au sommet des arbres et fut ressentie par les soldats qui grognèrent en se prenant le vent.

« Quelque chose à brillé ? » demanda Mikasa avec surprise.

« Il y a eu un flash l'espace d'une fraction de seconde ! » cria Armin pour prévenir les autres de ce qu'il avait vu. « Nous pouvons supposer que c'est la lumière issue d'une transformation en Titan ! »

« Tout le monde dispersez-vous ! Retrouvez Eren et récupérez-le ! Il es envisageable que nos ennemis se soient déjà transformés en Titans ! » ordonna Erwin en balayant son bras sur le côté en cirant. « Engagez le combat n'est pas la priorité ! Quoi qu'il arrive la récupération de l'otage doit être privilégiée ! »

« Phil, éloigne tous les chevaux d'ici ! » ordonna Hannes vers son second en balayant son bras sur le côté, envoyant ses câbles dans un arbres pour commencer à chercher Eren. « Nos ennsmis doivent être en train de quitter les lieux ! Dispersions ! Trouvez d'abord l'ennemi et ensuite avertissez tous les autres ! »

« Hurlement de Titan ! » prévint Jean en hurlant lorsqu'un rugissement se mit entendre. « Ça vient de l'intérieur des bois ! »

Conny lança ses câbles dans la forêt et écarquilla les yeux en voyant un petit Titan accrochés aux arbres au loin. Il tourna son regard pour voir deux soldats qui s'apprêtaient à engager le combat. « S'il vous plaît attendez ! C'est Ymir ! C'est la forme de Titan d'Ymir ! » cria le jeune homme avant de se poser sur le crâne de la femme qui regardait autour d'elle sans un mot. « Hé Ymir ! Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Pourquoi t'es toute seule ?! Où est Eren ?! Qu'en est-il de Reiner et Bertolt ?! »

« C'est Ymir ?! » demanda Armin en criant quand il se posa sur un tronc avec Mikasa à côté de lui, les autres cadets ont rapidement suivit en se posant également.

« Dis quelque chose idiote ! » cria Conny en frappant son pied contre son crâne. « On est pressés ! Je sais que tu n'as jamais écouté les ordres autres que ceux donnés par Ray ! Mais quand il n'est pas là je suis le chef de l'unité 8 donc par pitié réponds à ma question ! »

« Est-ce qu'elle cherche Reiner et les autres ?! » se demanda Armin pour lui même en remarquant qu'elle fixait chacun de leur visage. « Il y a quelque chose d'étrange, pourquoi nous scrute t-elle ainsi, un à un ? »

« Ymir ! » cria une voix féminine derrière lui, Armin se tourna pour voir Christa se diriger vers Ymir avec un grand sourire. « Dieu merci tu vas bien ! »

Les cadets laissèrent échapper un cri quand Ymir se précipita vers elle, la gueule ouverte, l'englobant avant de refermer sa mâchoire autour d'elle, faisant en sorte de ne pas lui couper un membre sans le vouloir. Elle s'accrocha à un tronc avant de reprendre sa route en faisant demi-tour.

« Elle a.. avalé Christa.. » s'exclama Conny avec surprise en déglutissant.

« Ne restez pas plantés là ! » cria Jean en se précipitant déjà vers Ymir qui fuyait. « Poursuivez-la ! »

« Trop rapide ! » cria Conny en suivant Jean, ne pouvant que regarder le Titan s'éloigner peu à peu en sautant d'arbre en arbre. « Elle est en train de s'enfuir ! »

« Pourquoi Ymir a-t-elle.. » se demanda Mikasa en écarquillant les yeux.

« Je n'ai jamais vraiment considéré qu'elle était de notre côté depuis le début ! » cria Jean pour donner son avis par dessus le vent et les bruits de cris des soldats en train de mourir plus loin.

« Oui, elle est clairement contre nous ! » ajouta Armin avec un visage grave. « Elle est de mèche avec Reiner et les autres ! On s'est fait avoir ! »

* * *

« Elle arrive Reiner ! » cria Bertolt avec Eren à présent sur son dos pour permettre à Reiner de se transformer tranquillement, en regardant Ymir arriver vers eux sous sa forme de Titan.

Le grand blond acquiesça et sauta dans le vide en se mordant la main, la foudre tomba une nouvelle fois et quand il toucha le sol, son corps de Titan l'enveloppa pour se lever permettant à Bertolt et Annie de jeter leurs câbles dans son cou pour s'y accroché et Ymir sauta sur son épaule de libre permettant à Reiner de commencer à courir.

« Ils sont en train d'enlever Eren ! » cria Jean en se posant sur une branche pour voir le Titan Cuirassé fuir avec Eren sur le dos de Bertolt.

« Il y a Annie aussi ! » cria Conny en montrant la petite blonde à côté de Bertolt causant la colère de plusieurs soldats.

« Ne vous arrêtez pas ! » cria Hannes qui s'arrivant en volant au dessus d'eux. « Servez-vous des chevaux ! Poursuivez-les ! Nous allons le récupérer sans faute ! » Il sauta après avoir sifflé et retomba sur son cheval pour commencer à galoper dans la direction que les fuyards prenaient. _« Eren, même si cela doit me coûter la vie, je te sauverais, je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur ! »_

Erwin écarquilla les yeux en remarquant Eren sur le dos du cadet Bertolt Hoover qui lui même, se trouvait sur l'épaule du Titan Cuirassé. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui, remarquant que ses soldats se battaient avec quelques Titans, il établit un plan risqué rapidement en prit une profonde inspiration pour hurler ses ordres à ses soldats qui se mirent à le reagrder. « QUE TOUTES LES ESCOUADES M'ÉCOUTENT ! FILEZ SANS VOUS RETOURNEZ ET LAISSEZ LES TITANS VOUS POURSUIVRE ! SUIVEZ-MOI ! »

« Erwin, enfoiré ! » cria un soldat des Brigades Spéciales derrière lui. « Tu comptes encore te servir de nous comme appâts ? »

« Pas du tout ! » répondit le Commandant en criant par dessus le vent alors qu'il galopait en direction du Titan Cuirassé. « Les Brigades Spéciales se bat admirablement bien ! Remplissez votre devoir de soldat ! Le Titan Cuirassé tente de s'échapper avec Eren ! Nous devons le stopper coûte que coûte ! »

« On peut arriver à sa vitesse ! » cria Jean un peu plus loin, Armin et Mikasa étant à côté de lui, une expression grave sur le visage. « On va y arriver ! »

« Mais, s'il décidait d'enlever sa peau durcie au niveau de ses jointures, il devrait être capable de courir plus vite. » fit remarquer Armin en montrant les cuirasses au niveau des cuisses de Reiner. « S'il ne l'a pas encore fait, Il ne pourrait probablement pas courir de longues distances, mais à ce rythme même si nous les rattrapons, nous ne pourrons pas les arrêter ! »

« Non, on trouvera un moyen. » répondit Mikasa, son visage se durcissant, ses yeux ne montraient aucune pitié alors qu'elle fixait Eren au loin sur le dos de Bertolt et Annie était à ses côtés. « Cette fois, je n'hésiterai pas. Cette fois-ci, je vais les tuer. Et si elle se met en travers de ma route, je m'occuperai d'Ymir également. Peu importe ce qu'il en coûte, c'est mon devoir ! »

* * *

Alors que Reiner courrait, Bertolt avait besoin de s'accrocher à la cuirasse sur son cou, tout comme Annie pour ne pas tomber à cause de la vitesse et du vent. Ymir ne semblait pas trop avoir se problème, l'une de ses mains tenant l'épaule du grand Titan pendant que l'autre se dirigeait vers sa bouche qu'elle ouvrit pour en sortir un corps gluant de bave qui se mit à tousser quelques secondes plus tard, son corps luisant de bave.

« Christa ! » s'exclama Bertolt en se tournant vers la blonde qui ouvrit les yeux doucement.

De la fumée a commencé à apparaître au niveau de la nuque de la brune et la peau autour a commencée à se séparer pour laisser apparaître la parties supérieur du corps humain d'Ymir, bien que ses bras se trouvait encore dans la peau chaude de son Titan et que son visage soit encore maintenant par le lien de chair. Elle grimaçait en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

« Christa, non Historia. » appela Ymir en tournant légèrement son regard dans la blonde qui se trouvait dans l'une des mains de son Titan. « Je suis désolée, de t'avoir bouffée comme ça, tout d'un coup. Tu m'en veux ? »

« Ymir, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! » demanda Historia en criant pour regarder autour d'elle pour déterminer où elle se trouvait, et il semblerait qu'elle n'était pas dans l'une des meilleurs situations possible. « Nous sommes venus te secourir Eren et toi- »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû ! » coupa Ymir en criant également pour la forcer à se taire. « Tu aurais dû rester là-bas. Je m'en vais avec Reiner, Bertolt et Annie ! Toi aussi ! Viens avec moi ! Il n'y a pas de futur à l'intérieur des Murs ! »

« Qu-quoi ? » s'exclama la petite blonde en écarquillant les yeux, qu'est-ce que voulait dire Ymir par là ?

« D'accord Historia ? C'est pas si mal à l'extérieur. Il n'y a personne pour dire des choses comme ça aurait mieux valu que tu ne vois jamais le jour. » tenta de persuader Ymir avec un petit sourire.

« Bien sûr que les Titans ne diront jamais ça ! » cria Historia en réponse comme si c'était l'évidence même de ce monde. « Ils sont trop occupés à vouloir nous bouffer ! »

« Tout le monde a un faible ou deux ok ?! Si tu peux ignorer ce petit détail, tu verras que c'est pas si mal ! » répondit Ymir essayant désespérément de ne pas lui dire que l'humanité n'avait pas disparu et qu'elle ne parlait pas du territoire du mur Maria mais bel et bien d'un pays entier.

« Ymir ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je ne comprends rien du tout ! » cria Historia en regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua les regards étranges d'Annie et Bertolt sur eux. « Je m'en doutais, tu as été menacée par Reiner, Bertolt et Annie, c'est ça ? Je me battrai à tes côtés ! Alors lâche-moi ! Même si tu as tes raisons et que tu ne peux pas tout me dire ! Peu importe ! Je suis de ton côté !»

Son bras de Titan commença à bouger alors que la brune grimaçait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne savait qu'elle décision était la bonne. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Devait-elle lâcher Historia ? Ou devait-elle continuer à la tenir ?

« Ymir ! » appela Bertolt pour attirer son attention. « Le Bataillon d'Exploration nous a presque rattrapé, si nous avions décampé sur le champ, nous aurions pu nous enfuir plus vite. Tout ça parce que tu as voulu amener Christa avec nous, ils vont nous rattraper. Ymir, tu sais pourquoi nous avons accompli tout ça ?! Tu as encore changé d'avis ? Tu comptes laisser Christa à l'intérieur des Murs pour ta propre sécurité cette fois ? »

« Ymir ! » cria Historia de son côté. « Grouille-toi ! Lâche-moi ! »

« Je ne peux pas ! » hurla la brune faisant taire le duo qui s'arrêta de crier chacun de leur côté pour la regarder les yeux écarquillés devant son explosion soudaine. « Historia, pour être honnête, si je t'ai capturée c'était pour me sauver. Il y a longtemps, j'ai volé le pouvoir des Titans aux compagnons de ces trois là. Leur pouvoir est absolu, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur des Murs, je n'ai nulle part où aller, à ce rythme je vais me faire tuer. Mais.. si je coopérais en te livrant à eux, ils m'ont juré qu'en retour, ils assureront ma défense. Après tout, tu es une personne importante du culte du Mur, qui sait ce que renferment les Murs. Avec tout ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde, si je suis à tes côtés, ça te servira à l'avenir comme assurance. Je m'étais résignée à mourir durant mon combat dans la tour, j'en avais vraiment assez, mais.. j'ai peur de mourir ! Je veux qu'on me sauve.. Mais, même si j'ai dit des choses aussi pathétiques que c'est pour ton bien. En fait, je pensais qu'à moi, s'il te plaît, Historia, je t'en supplie, aide-moi ! »

La blonde laissa échapper un petit rire alors que quelques larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage. « Je te l'ai déjà dit Ymir, quoiqu'il arrive, je suis de ton côté ! »

« Soldat en approche ! » cria Annie en montrant un soldat qui enfonçait ses câbles dans l'arrière de la cuisse de Reiner pour tenter de frapper sa cuirasse mais ses épées se sont simplement brisées dessus.

Un autre est apparu en lançant ses câbles cette fois-ci dans son cou là où se trouvait de la peau, il donna un coup d'accélérateur et son regard était rempli de détermination alors qu'il visait les liens qui retenaient Eren à présent réveillé sur le dos de Bertolt. Malheureusement pour lui, Ymir bougea avant lui pour attraper le câble pour le lâcher derrière elle, le faisant tomber au sol avec un grognement.

Eren grogna en écarquillant les yeux quand il aperçu Mikasa apparaître de derrière Ymir pour lui crever un yeux d'un geste rapide et précis de ses lames, la faisant crier de douleur. Elle repéra rapidement Eren sur le dos de Bertolt et ce dernier ainsi qu'Annie se sont précipités vers le cou de Reiner.

« Reiner ! » appela Bertolt attirant l'attention du Titan Cuirassé qui tourna légèrement la tête dans sa direction. « Protège-nous ! »

Aussitôt, il amena ses mains blindés sur son cou, couvrant le trio de l'attaque de Mikasa qui brisa ses lames sur les doigts du Titan en grognant. Elle prit néanmoins de jeter ce qui était pour Bertolt le regard de tueur le plus effrayant qu'il ait pu voir de sa vie, les regards d'Annie étaient presque ridicule en comparaison au regard vide et rempli d'envie de meurtre de l'asiatique.

« Dans Stohess, Ray a pu toucher son épaule avec son fusil. » prévint Annie en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'elle dégainait ses épées pour fixer Mikasa à travers la légère ouverture des doigts de la main de Reiner. « Elle doit encore être blessé, mais fait attention tout de même. »

« Compris ! » répondit Bertolt en déglutissant, resserrant les prises sur ses épées alors qu'il cri d'un Titan attira son attention, le cri appartenait à Ymir qu'il pu voir passer devant lui, repoussant Mikasa de là où elle était.

_« C'est ce que je pensais. »_ grogna Mikasa en s'éloignant avec son équipement pour faire demi-tour, éjectant ses anciennes lames pour en accrochées des nouvelles. _« Je vais devoir commencer par tuer Ymir ! »_

« Mikasa arrête ! » cria Historia en se tenant sur l'épaule d'Ymir forçant la jeune femme à dévier de sa trajectoire initiale pour se poser sur l'arrière du crâne de Reiner dans ses cheveux couleurs blonds, presque blancs. « Ne tue pas Ymir ! »

« Christa ?! » s'écria Mikasa presque étonnée que la jeune femme soit encore en vie après avoir été bouffé par Ymir plus tôt. « Tout dépend d'elle maintenant ! Que comptes-tu faire ? Je tuerai tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin ! Choisis ! »

« Attends ! » cria la petite blonde assez fort pour que Mikasa arrête de parler. « Ils vont tuer Ymir si elle ne leur obéit pas ! Elle n'a pas le choix ! »

« Il y a une limite au nombre de vies auxquelles je tiens. » prévint Mikasa en grognant, resserrant sa prise sur ses épées alors qu'elle se préparait à repartir. « Et il en est ainsi depuis 6 ans, tu fais une erreur en implorant ma compassion. Après tout, je n'ai ni coeur, ni temps à perdre. Christa, Eren et Ymir. Ce sera lequel ? Tu compte te dresser devant moi, toi aussi ? »

Ymir se mit à rugir alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers Mikasa en lui montrant ses dents, forçant Christa à se tenir d'avantage à elle pour ne pas tomber.

« Ymir arrête-toi ! » cria la jeune femme pour calmer sa meilleure amie. « Ne résiste pas ! Ou tu te feras tuer ! Ne bouge plus ! »

La femme grogna en réponse et arrêta de bouger pendant que quelques soldats du bataillon lancèrent leurs câbles un peu partout au niveau de la partie supérieur du corps de Reiner pour voir la situation. Eren se mit à bouger brusquement quand ils entendit les voix de ses amis, essayant de pousser Bertolt en remuant son corps un peu partout.

« Eren, stop ! » cria Bertolt alors qu'il était poussé contre la paume de Reiner par le brun en colère. « Ne te débat pas ! »

« Ça ne sert à rien Bertolt ! » cria Jean avec un rire depuis derrière la main qui le protégeait des soldats qui se trouvaient à l'extérieur. « C'est impossible de le porter comme ça, pas vrai ? Il est bruyant, on peut vraiment rien en tirer. J'en sais quelque chose, je le déteste moi aussi après tout ! Allez sors de là ! »

« Bertolt ! » cria cette fois-ci Mikasa, bien plus calmement que son regard pouvait laisser penser plus tôt. « Rends-nous Eren ! »

« C'est des mensonges, pas vrai Bertolt ? Annie ? Reiner ? » demanda Conny depuis l'épaule du grand Titan en déglutissant. « Vous vous êtes vraiment foutus de nous jusqu'à présent ? C'est cruel, merde regardez un peu dans quelle situation on est. »

« Vous essayez de vous barrer où comme ça ? » demanda Jean en regardant autour de lui quand Conny ne reçu aucune réponse de la part du duo à l'intérieur de la main, dieu, ils ne pouvaient même pas voir à l'intérieur et la patience de Mikasa commençait à diminuer. « Allez les gars, on est pote, on a vécu plein de choses tous ensemble pendant trois ans. Bertolt, cétait presque artistique la tronche que tu tirais pendant ton sommeil ! Tout le monde était impatient de voir quelle tête tu allais faire chaque matin, on en déduisait même le temps qu'il allait faire ! » Sa déclaration fit étonnamment rire Conny qui baissa les yeux avec un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. « Mais.. toi.. tu dormais vraiment paisiblement.. malgré tous les méfaits dont tu es responsable. »

« Tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge ?! » demanda Conny à son tour en relevant son regard en direction de la main qui cachait Annie, Bertolt et Eren. « On s'est tous engagé à survivre, quand on s'est assuré de vivre jusqu'à devenir vieux et de boire ensemble.. Tout ça c'était un mensonge ? Et toi Annie ? Tu étais au courant, pas vrai ? Tu es vraiment le Titan Féminin ? Toi et Ray êtes vraiment avec eux.. ? »

La blonde se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors qu'elle baissait les yeux, sa frange cachant la moitié de son visage. « Oui.. » finit-elle par répondre presque dans un murmure. « Nous sommes avec Reiner et Bertolt.. »

« Inutile de discuter avec eux. » coupa Mikasa en remarquant le regard surprit de Conny qui semblait au bord des larmes. « Il est inutile d'y réfléchir, applique-toi plutôt à leur couper la tête, si tu hésites ne serait-ce qu'un instant, nous ne pourrons plus ramener Eren. Ils sont un fléau pour l'humanité, et ça suffit ! »

Bertolt grimaça alors qu'il reculait, Eren semblait avoir arrêté de se débattre sûrement pour écouter la conversation. Il secoua la tête pour la tourner et regarder Annie, elle détournait les yeux, son corps tremblait même légèrement, elle semblait aussi perdue que lui, peut-être même plus, il savait que Ray était important, et savoir qu'il était devenu un Titan, ne pas pouvoir l'aider à reprendre forme humaine, être en train de risquer sa vie pour remplir une mission ridicule pour Mahr, devoir trahir des gens qu'elle avait même considéré pendant quelques minutes comme des amis.

Il ne pouvait plus supporter tout ça, et il pouvait dire qu'elle n'en pouvait plus également, à les entendre parler, c'était comme s'ils disaient qu'ils avaient prit du plaisir à tuer tout ces gens, comme s'ils ont fait ça de leur pleins gré. Cela l'énervait, pourquoi devaient-ils subir tout ça ? Car ils étaient des Guerriers ? Car ils sont soit disant élu ? Car ils ont le pouvoir des Titans en eux ? Cela n'était pas juste ! Qu'aurait fait Ray à sa place ? Aurait-il afficher son sourire pour les rassurer que tout irait bien ? Sûrement, cela lui ressemblait après tout. Ray était l'un des premiers à lui dire qu'il était bien plus fort que ce qu'il laissait paraître. Dieu, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que le jeune homme puisse sourire maintenant pour les aider à prendre une décision.

Il en avait marre, aujourd'hui, il allait prendre Ray comme exemple, il allait lui emprunter un peu de son courage pour parler, il ne resterait plus silencieux. Il allait lui montrer qu'il pouvait être digne d'être son ami ! Qu'il serait digne de toutes ces phrases et encouragements qu'ils lui a donnés !

« QUI PENSEZ VOUS POURRAIT VOULOIR TUER DES GENS ?! » hurla Bertolt de toute ses force surprenant Annie qui tourna son regard vers lui, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte. L'homme au cheveux noirs pouvaient entendre les halètements de surprise des autres dehors. « QUI PEUT AIMER FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE COMME ÇA ?! QUI PEUT BIEN VOULOIR FAIRE ÇA ?! ÊTRE DÉTESTÉS PAR TOUT LE MONDE, PENSEZ VOUS QUE NOUS FAISIONS ÇA AVEC LE SOURIRE ? J'AVAIS 11 ANS, ANNIE ET RAY AVAIENT 11 ANS AUSSI, REINER EN AVAIT 12. PENSEZ VOUS QUE NOUS SOUHAITIONS DÉTRUIRE L'HUMANITÉ ? PENSEZ VOUS QUE NOUS NE SOMMES PAS ÉCRASÉ PAR LE POIDS DES REMORDS ? MAIS NOUS NE POUVONS PAS ÊTRE PARDONNES, LE TEMPS QU'ON A PASSÉ EN TANT QUE SOLDAT ÉTAIT VRAIMENT GÉNIAL, CE N'ÉTAIT PAS UN MENSONGE CONNY, JEAN ! IL EST VRAI QU'ON A TRAHI TOUT LE MONDE, MAIS TOUT N'ÉTAIT PAS UN MENSONGE ! J'ÉTAIS VRAIMENT HEUREUX DE VOUS AVOIR COMME AMIS ! NOUS N'AVONS PAS LE MOYEN DE NOUS EXCUSER MAIS QUELQU'UN.. S'IL VOUS PLAÎT.. QUE QUELQU'UN.. JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE.. QUE QUELQU'UN NOUS TROUVE ! »

« Bertolt. » appela Mikasa sans une once de compassion dans sa voix, comme si elle n'avait pas écouté le discours de Bertolt. « Rends-nous Eren. »

« Je ne peux pas. » répondit le jeune homme en déglutissant, son corps tremblant légèrement. « Quelqu'un doit le faire, quelqu'un devra se salir les mains.. »

« Dégagez de là les gars ! » hurla Hannes depuis son cheval en bas, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui pendant qu'il regardait droit devant lui en déglutissant. « J'arrive pas à y croire, qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?! Ewrin il ramène tout les Titans vers ici ! »

« Les gars sautez vite ! » hurla Jean en sautant pour s'éloigner avec son équipement pendant qu'il regardait le Commandant Erwin devant, son regard déterminé avec derrière lui, une horde de Titan.

« Que tout le monde se disperse ! » ordonna Erwin aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour que tout le monde puisse l'entendre pendant qu'il passait près du Titan Cuirassé qui rencontra les premiers Titans devant lui. « Mettez de la distance entre les Titans et vous ! »

Reiner grogna en donna un coup d'épaule à un Titan en utilisant l'élan qu'il avait pour le percuter, l'envoyant voler plus loin mais forçant Ymir à se maintenir plus fort d'une main et utilisant l'autre pour tenir Historia contre son ventre. Reiner trébucha quelques secondes à cause du choc, le forçant à ralentir pour ne pas tomber.

La brune rugit en voyant une main tenter de se diriger vers son ventre, la forçant à lâcher Historia quelques secondes pour repousser le bras qui venait, elle mordit le bras, l'arrachant avec sa mâchoire et tourna son regard quand Reiner grogna, il tomba à genoux, un Titan en profita pour lui attraper le crâne.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?! » cria Jean avec surprise sur le dos de son cheval qu'il avait pu rejoindre alors qu'il se tournait vers les nombreux Titans autour de Reiner. « C'est ça l'enfer ? »

« Non. » répondit Erwin qui commença à faire demi-tour en dégainant ses épées. « Seulement le commencement. Soldats à l'attaque ! Le destin de l'humanité toute entière se joue maintenant, si nous perdons Eren, Nous n'aurons plus aucun avenir sur cette Terre ! Récupérons Eren et rentrons chez nous ! OFFRONS NOS COEURS ! »

Avec un cri de rage et de détermination, les soldats ont commencés à se diriger vers la forme à genoux de Reiner, tous levaient l'une de leurs épées en direction du ciel, ignorant les regards sceptique des membres de la Garnison et des Brigades Spéciales plus loin.

Aujourd'hui ils allaient se battre, peu importe le risque, peu importe s'ils mourraient. Ils allaient se battre, pour l'humanité, pour le futur, pour leurs familles, leurs femmes, leurs maris, leurs enfants, pour ceux qui sont tombés avant eux, et ceux qui tomberont après. Aujourd'hui marquerait un tournant dans l'histoire, ils n'allaient pas fuir, ils allaient se battre et s'il le faut, ils seront près à offrir leurs coeurs si cela signifie avoir un futur.

_« Je ne peux pas bouger.. je dois me sortir d'ici aussi vite que possible. »_ grogna Reiner alors qu'il bougeait légèrement pour tenter de se libérer. _« Autrement la situation ne va faire qu'empirer. Annie ne peut pas se transformer, ce serait trop risqué, il y a trop de Titans. Attendez un peu, Bertolt, Annie ! »_ Il retira l'une de ses mains qui ne cachaient rien sur son cou et frappa un Titan sur sa gauche l'éloignant avec force. Il en frappa ensuite un qui se trouvait devant lui avec un rugissement et décida d'utiliser ses deux bras pour finir le travail, lui permettant presque de se lever.

« Les voilà ! » cria Jean en donnant un coup sur les rênes de son cheval pour qu'il aille plus vite en direction de Reiner. « Il ne les cache plus ! »

« C'est le moment ! » cria Mikasa à côté de lui à travers le vent.

« Hey Mikasa, tu vois pas qu'ils sont entourés de Titans ?! Qui serait assez suicidaire pour se jeter dans une telle mer de Titans ?! » demanda le jeune homme en déglutissant.

« EN AVANT ! » hurla Erwin alors qu'il rugissement bien plus fort se faisait entendre derrière lui, il n'a pas eu le temps de regarder derrière lui pour qu'un Titan referme sa mâchoire sur son bras qui était tendu sur le côté.

« COMMANDANT ERWIN ! » hurla plusieurs soldats de surprise en regardant leur Commandant se faire attraper par un Titan.

L'homme ignora la douleur alors qu'il sentait sa chair, ses os se déchirer peu à peu, il prit une profonde inspiration et pointa son bras restant avec son épée devant lui. « EN AVANT ! EREN EST JUSTE DEVANT NOUS ! EN AVANT ! »

Avec un autre cri de guerre et quelques larmes, les soldats ont continués leur route en pointant leurs épées en direction de la mer de Titans. Pendant ce temps, le Titan qui avait le bras d'Erwin dans la mâchoire mordit avec plus de force, permettant au reste du corps de tomber pour qu'il continue sa route en courant en direction de la mer de Titan.

Le Titan recracha le bras pendant sa course à quatre pattes comme un animal et rugit une seconde fois encore plus fort que la première, attirant l'attention de plusieurs personnes sur lui qui écarquillèrent les yeux en remarquant quelques détails sur lui.

Certains soldats remarquèrent quelques larmes sur son visage alors qu'il sautait pour éviter les tentatives de trois soldats de le tuer, était-il un déviant ? Ou bien était-il intelligent ? Il rugit une troisième fois, et encore plus fort que les deux précédentes fois si c'était possible, attirant l'attention de Reiner qui tourna son regard pour le voir sauter par dessus lui, s'écrasant sur quelques Titans pour commencer à arracher leurs nuques avec ses dents et ses griffes.

Son action attira l'attention de Bertolt et Annie qui tournèrent leurs regards pour voir le Titan, environ 6 mètres, des cheveux noirs et des yeux émeraude qui montraient des larmes. Il a fallut à Annie moins de deux secondes pour comprendre qui c'était, la faisant écarquiller les yeux de surprise.

« RAY ! » hurla la jeune femme de surprise, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres involontairement en regardant le Titan se battre pour aider Reiner à se libérer, pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il est censé être un Titan Pur, sans cervelle, a-t-il retrouvé son esprit ? Ray était-il conscient ?

Il rugit en réponse, répondait-il à son nom ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire, en tout cas, ce qu'elle pouvait dire, c'est qu'il aidait grandement en tuant la plupart des Titans devant Reiner qui semblait très surprit également, il était censé être avec le Capitaine Sieg. Pourquoi était-il là alors ? Est-il venu de lui même ?

« Reiner lèves-toi ! » cria Bertolt en se tournant vers Reiner qui semblait encore dans un état second. « On en a trop chié pour en arriver là ! Nous devons ramener Eren avec nous ! Dans notre village natal ! Ne laisse pas Ray se battre pour rien ! »

_« Putain, tout est arrivé parce qu'ils ont réussi à me capturer. »_ grogna Eren qui n'essaya pas de se libérer. _« Si ça continue comme ça, tout le monde va mourir. »_

Reiner rugit en retour et se leva avec plus de facilité pour commencer à courir pour reprendre sa route, derrière lui, Ray a suivit, tuant un dernier Titan avant de s'élancer derrière lui, prenant appui sur le sol pour sauter sur le côté libre de son épaule, là où se trouvait Annie et Bertolt à quelques mètres de lui, les deux le regardaient avec une pure admiration sur son visage.

Pourquoi était-il là ? Qui était-il même ? Pourquoi des petites créatures aussi appétissante qu'eux étaient là, regroupés ici ? Pourquoi poursuivaient-ils les Titans qui avaient une odeur humaine ? C'était contradictoire, ceux de son espèce mangeaient quelques soldats, loin derrière lui, il pouvait entendre leur cris. Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas pareil ? Il avait faim, une faim immense, presque infinie, et les deux humains devant lui avaient des odeurs étranges mais plus qu'attirante, pourtant, pourtant, au fond de lui, quelque chose lui disait de ne pas le faire. Quelque chose lui hurlait de ne pas les dévorer. C'était idiot, il avait faim, et la viande de son espèce était horrible dans sa bouche, il n'y avait que le goût légèrement sucré du sang humain qui puisse le satisfaire.

Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas manger ces deux là ? Qu'est-ce qui coulait sur ses joues ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas les contrôler ? Pourquoi la femme blonde souriait ? Elle avait dit un nom plus tôt, il ne l'avait pas comprit, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'elle criait pour lui. Que faisait-il ici ? Il était avec le maître, celui qui pouvait parler, il ne se rappelait pas vraiment depuis quand il était avec lui, mais soudainement, étrangement même, il semblait lui avoir entendu quelqu'un qui l'appelait, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était lui en particulier, si même si c'était vraiment lui que l'on appelait. Mais son corps lui avait hurlé d'y aller.

Il avait ignoré les ordres du maître, c'était comme s'il ne contrôlait plus son corps, comme si quelqu'un avait prit la place. Quelqu'un avait prit sa place ? Non ? C'était encore lui ? Mais cela semblait étrange, jusqu'à présent, il ne s'était jamais posé ce genre de question ? Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions tout court. C'était un sentiment étrange, il ne souvenait de rien jusqu'à présent, jusqu'à ce moment où il a commencé à courir dans la direction de l'appel, il ne se souvenait de rien.

Annie fronça les sourcils en remarquant son regard absent, elle avait trop de questions qui lui venaient en tête à présent, mais le savoir ici la rassurait un peu autant que cela l'inquiétait. Elle sursauta en entendant le bruit de l'équipement tridimensionnel et se tourna pour voir Armin qui se posait sur le côté du visage de Reiner, au dessus d'eux.

« Bertolt ! Annie ! » appela Armin en criant. _« Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je abandonné de plus que ma vie pour tout changer ? » _Il tourna la tête sur le côté pour voir le Titan de Ray près d'eux, il semblait absent, derrière lui, il remarqua qu'un Titan courrait dans la direction de Reiner et il semblait que sa cible ne soit pas ce dernier. « Vous allez partir comme ça ? La queue entre les jambes ? Après tout ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Nous t'avons déjà répondu, Armin. » répondit cette fois-ci Annie, en resserrant sa prise sur ses épées en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'essayait-il de faire ? Gagner du temps pour que des soldats viennent l'aider ? Il y avait trois Titans ici, deux de petites tailles et Reiner, ils n'auraient aucune chance contre eux. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, elle remarqua le petit sourire sur Armin avant qu'un grognement de douleur n'attire son attention.

Elle se retourna pour voir Ray être attrapé par le bras et tiré en arrière par un Titan qui enfouit ses dents dans son épaule droite le faisant rugir de colère et de douleur.

« RAY ! » crièrent Bertolt et Annie en même temps, le jeune homme regardant avec horreur son ami par dessus son épaule.

Il cria à son tour de douleur quand il ne remarqua pas le Commandant Erwin se précipitait vers lui par devant, une corde serrée autour de ce qu'il restait de son bras, lui permettant de trancher son torse en diagonale avec la main qui lui restait, coupant les liens qui retenaient Eren sur son dos, le faisant tomber sur le côté pendant que les deux blonds s'éloignaient.

Mikasa se précipita vers Eren, l'attrapant pour utiliser son équipement pour s'éloigner, le duo tournèrent leur tête vers le Commandant qui remonta rapidement sur son cheval en pointant en avant avec son unique bras.

« REPLIEZ-VOUS ! » hurla le commandant, les soldats criant en réponse pour commencer à s'éloigner sous le rugissement de Reiner qui tendait la main devant lui. Bertolt pendant sur le côté de son cou, les yeux écarquillés de surprise en regardant le ciel.

Il entendit Annie crier quelque chose qu'il a à peine entendu et quelques secondes plus tard il entendit le bruit de l'équipement tridimensionnel suivit par un éclair qui tombait dans le ciel avec une onde de choc le sortant de ses pensées.

Avec un grognement, il se redressa pour voir Annie dans sa forme de Titan, tuant ceux autour d'elle en balayant l'une de ses jambes cristallisés dans un arc de cercle parfait, tranchant leurs têtes sans problème. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le Titan qui tenait Ray au sol et cristallisa les doigts de sa main droite, arrachant la nuque de la créature libérant le Titan aux cheveux noirs qui se releva en grognant.

Malgré tout le chaos autour d'eux, la blonde posa un genoux au sol et tendit sa main, une fois la cristallisation disparue, devant elle vers sa tête. Elle ignorait pourquoi il semblait avoir une once d'intelligence en lui, elle ignorait si Ray était conscient, elle ignorait de savoir qui pilotait son corps, si c'était Ray ou l'instinct du Titan qui aurait perdu le contrôle.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était prier que cette horrible période durant laquelle il a été dressé comme un animal par le Professeur Teners ai servit à quelque chose et lui permettrait de lui montrait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Il sembla écarquiller les yeux devant le geste et grogna pour commencer à la renifler.

Pendant moins d'une seconde elle a pu reconnaître ce qui semblait être une lueur dans ses yeux avant qu'il ne pousse sa tête contre sa paume, la faisant sourire intérieurement pour se lever, lui permettant de monter sur son dos, s'accrochant à son épaule droite pour rugir aussi fort que possible, la détermination qui régnait dans leurs regards étaient identique.

* * *

Avec un cri, Historia exécuta un arc parfait et trancha la nuque du Titan qui se trouvait au dessus d'Ymir qui était tombé de l'épaule de Reiner, le tuant sur le cou pour que son amie jette son corps sur le côté.

« J'ai enfin tué un Titan.. » haleta la blonde avec un sourire alors qu'elle se posait sur le sol, elle s'apprêtait à se précipiter vers Ymir mais fut attrapé par la taille par Conny qui passait sur le dos de son cheval.

« Christa ! » appela le garçon avec surprise en la maintenant contre lui pour qu'elle ne touche pas le sol.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?! » cria Historia en se tournant vers son ami qui la regardait avec surprise.

« On bat en retraite ! » répondit le jeune homme comme si c'était la chose la plus logique à faire dans cette situation.

« Ne t'occupe pas de moi ! Laisse moi ! » demanda Historia en essayant de se défaire de sa prise. « Si Ymir ne m'emmène pas avec elle, Reiner et les autres la tueront ! Nous avons déjà choisi de les suivre ! »

Conny grogna en regardant par dessus son épaule pour voir Ymir le poursuivre en courant, d'une certaine manière cela l'effrayait surtout qu'au loin un rugissement résonna dans toute la zone montrant une grande blonde qui battait pour tuer les Titans qui venaient vers elle et Reiner, un autre sur son épaule l'aidant en utilisant son agilité comme un avantage.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! » demanda Conny en baissant les yeux sur Historia. « C'est Ymir qui t'a raconté ça ?! »

« Oui ! Alors laisse moi descendre ! » demanda encore une fois Historia en criant.

« Ces morts sortent vraiment de la bouche d'Ymir ? La même Ymir qui s'est battue comme un diable contre ces Titans pour te protéger ? Ymir n'est sérieuse que lorsqu'il s'agit de te protéger ! Bon, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'ils comptent lui faire, mais vous avez besoin de vous calmer ! » demanda le jeune homme en gardant son regard devant lui. « Peu importe comment tu vois la situation, vous risquez d'y passer si vous restez ici ! Ce genre de choses, même un crétin comme moi est capable de les comprendre- »

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'une ombre passa au dessus de lui pour s'écraser devant lui à plusieurs mètres, montrant un Titan qui venait de tomber du ciel, surprenant plus d'un soldat qui crièrent en réponse.

« Enfoiré de Reiner ! » cria Jean en évitant un Titan qui tombait vers lui. « Il vient de nous jeter un Titan dessus ! »

Plusieurs Titans continuèrent à être lancé par Reiner, l'un d'entre eux tomba près du cheval de Mikasa, la faisant tomber, elle et Eren qui grimaça de douleur. Les oreilles de la jeunes femmes sifflaient et son corps lui faisait horriblement mal, elle se redressa néanmoins pour chercher Eren des yeux. Elle le trouva à plusieurs mètres d'elle, les yeux écarquillés, les dents serrés en train de regarder devant lui. Elle suivit son regard et haleta en voyant un Titan non loin d'eux, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel Titan, c'était ce Titan blond, avec un grand sourire, celui avait dévoré la mère d'Eren, après cinq années, il était de retour.

Le grand Titan leva l'une de ses mains pour tenter d'attraper l'un d'entre eux et Mikasa se mit au dessus du corps d'Eren pour le protéger, mais le coup n'est jamais venu. En levant les yeux, ils pouvaient voir Hannes qui bloquait la main avec son épées avant de lui trancher les doigts.

« Alors on se rencontre à nouveau, hein ?! » cira Hannes en regardant le Titan avant de regarder le duo par dessus son épaule. « Restez là ! C'est ici que l'enflure qui a tué votre mère va crever ! Je voulais te revoir depuis si longtemps putain ! »

Il se projeta en l'air, ignorant l'appel d'Eren derrière lui et commença à engager le combat avec le Titan Souriant. Mikasa essaya elle de se lever, son corps tremblant.

« Tu ne peux rien faire avec ces blessure Mikasa ! » cria Eren avant de rouler sur le ventre pour lui montrait ses mains derrière son dos. « Détache-moi les bras ! Grouille-toi ! Je dois le faire ! Je vais en finir ici et maintenant ! »

* * *

« Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, bande de connard ! » cria Jean, changeant sa trajectoire encore une fois pour éviter un Titan qui tombait devant lui. « Pourquoi ?! Ça ne te dérange pas si Eren se fait bouffer ?! »

_« C'est votre faute si le plan est parti en couilles ! »_ grogna Ymir en se dirigeant vers le Commandant Erwin qui était poursuivi par un Titan. Un soldat cria son com et Ymir attrapa le Titan avec une main pour lui arracher la tête avec sa mâchoire, surprenant l'homme, Conny et Historia. _« Quelle merde. Je fais quoi ? Si Reiner n'est plus utile. Je vais devoir coopérer avec eux pour me tirer de là ? Mais après ça, je ferais quoi ?! Même si on réussit à s'en tirer, ce sera bientôt l'enfer à l'intérieur des Murs. Je vais devoir les laisser s'occuper d'Historia pour le moment, je ne pense pas pouvoir la protéger pour le moment ! »_

Le bruit de l'équipement tridimensionnel attira son attention et elle tourna la tête pour voir Historia se poser sur son crâne après s'être libéré de la prise de Conny.

« Christa ! » appela Conny en se retournant pour la voir sourire depuis le crâne d'Ymir.

« Non Conny, je t'ai déjà dit que je m'appelais Historia. » répondit Historia avec un sourire. « Dis Ymir, c'est vrai ce que disait Conny tout à l'heure ? Que tu mentais quand tu disais vouloir être sauvée ? Non, c'est un mensonge, pas vrai ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? Pour moi ? Tu veux encore me protéger ? » Un Titan se dirigea droit vers elles, et Ymir grogna, elle n'a pas eu le temps de bouger que Historia dégaina ses épées avec ferveur. « Ymir ! Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, à partir de maintenant, nous n'avons plus besoin de vivre pour le bien de quelqu'un d'autre ! Nous allons vivre pour nous-mêmes ! C'est un peu étrange, mais quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression que plus rien dans ce monde ne peut m'effrayer ! »

Avec un cri simultanée des deux femmes, la blonde se propulsa en avant, voltigeant à la perfection avec une rapidité et précision jamais vu auparavant par la femme et tourna sans effort vers la nuque du Titan, la coupant avec force et précision pour le tuer.

« Commandant ! » appela un soldat en se dirigeant vers Erwin qui était tombé au sol en grognant.

« Suivez le plan ! » répondit l'homme en tremblant, la douleur de son bras manquant résonnant dans tout son corps. « Retrouvez Eren et battrez en retraite ! Aussi vite que possible ! »

« Commandant ! » appela encore une fois le soldat en montrant quelque chose au loin en déglutissant, son bras tremblant de peur. « Les Titans Cuirassé, Féminin et Rugissant, ils foncent droit sur nous ! »

« Grouillez vous ! » cria Jean au loin alors qu'il essayait d'éviter les Titans. « Eren et Mikasa sont en danger ! »

« Jean, fais attention ! » hurla Armin en voyant un se diriger vers lui.

* * *

« PUTAIN DE MERDE ! PUTAIN ! PUTAIN ! C'EST TOUJOURS PAREIL! » hurla Eren en frappant le reste de ses poings sur le sol en hurlant, des larmes coulant sur son visage, de nombreuses traces de morsures se trouvaient un peu partout sur ses bras, le sang coulant de sa bouche, pourtant devant lui, le Titan souriant tenait la moitié supérieur de Hannes pendant qu'il mâchait la partie inférieur, ses intestins pendaient dans le vide, sa dernière expression étant celle de la terreur. « JE PEUX RIEN FAIRE ! J'AI RIEN PU FAIRE POUR SAUVER MAMAN ! »

« Eren ! » appela Mikasa en criant, posant une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention, le jeune homme arrêta peu à peu de crier sa tristesse et sa haine pour lever les yeux vers la jeune femme qui étrangement souriait, une main tenant son écharpe rouge autour du cou. « Ce n'est pas vrai, écoute, Eren, je veux te dire quelque chose. Merci, d'avoir été à mes côtés, merci de m'avoir montré comment vivre ma vie. Merci, de m'avoir donné cette écharpe. »

Pour la première fois depuis cinq ans, Eren pouvait voir des larmes coulés sur les joues de la jeune femme, une chose assez rare pour le noter. Il grimaça, une soudaine montée d'adrénaline parcourant son corps, forçant sa régénération à soigner toute ses blessures plus rapidement qu'à la normal. Il se leva, se détournant avec un regard déterminé dans les yeux, le Titan Souriant s'approchant de lui pour tendre la main vers le jeune homme.

« Je vais le faire, autant de fois qu'il le faudra. » promit Eren en fronçant les sourcils. « Nous allons continuer à rester ensemble. » Avec un hurlement de désespoir mélangé à de la tristesse et de la colère, il frappa son poing droit dans la main du Titan et un choc parcourut le corps des possesseurs de pouvoirs de Titans, les immobilisant immédiatement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors qu'Eren continuait à hurler, des Titans dont les yeux brillaient commencèrent à changer de route pour se précipiter en direction du Titan Souriant, un premier lui sauter dessus, le faisant tomber en arrière, provoquant la surprise générale de tout le monde. Rapidement, une réaction en chaîne se créa et les autres ont commencés à suivre le mouvement pour se précipiter en direction du Titan Souriant.

Eren en profita pour se détourner et mettre rapidement Mikasa sur son épaule pour commencer à courir en direction des autres pour trouver un cheval parmi ceux encore en vie. « Pourquoi, il se fait bouffer ? »

« Je comprends pas vraiment, mais c'est maintenant ou jamais ! » cria Conny en remontant sur son cheval. « On se tire ! »

« Ouais ! » répondit Historia en acquiesçant, continuant malgré tout à regarder ce spectacle à la fois étrange et magique.

_« __Alors c'est ça. »_ remarqua Ymir en grognant pendant qu'elle regardait les Titans bouffer un autre Titan. _« Voilà pourquoi Reiner et ses acolytes en avaient autant après Eren, avec un truc de ce genre, un avenir est possible à l'intérieur des murs.. »_

* * *

_« C'est la merde ! »_ cria mentalement Reiner qui se précipita en direction d'Eren et Mikasa en courant, suivit par Annie et Ray bien que ce dernier ait eu un moment d'hésitation quand ses yeux ont brillés une demi-seconde pour reprendre sa course aux côtés de la blonde. _« Ça craint encore plus que ce soit arrivé ici, c'est tombé entre les mains de la pire personne possible ! Nous devons absolument le récupérer, de toutes les personnes sur cette terre, celui qui ne devrait absolument pas posséder le pourvoir du Titan Originel, c'est toi, Eren ! »_

« N'APPROCHEZ PAS ! » hurla Eren en direction de Reiner, Annie et Ray. « BANDE D'ENCULÉS ! PUTAIN JE VAIS VOUS BUTER ! »

L'onde de choc mental parcouru encore une fois le trio qui s'arrêta brusquement de courir, les Titans qui étaient en train de bouffer le Titan Souriant se retournèrent pour commencer à se précipiter vers eux, ils étaient environs une vingtaine, tous de taille différente, et bien qu'ils soient trois, ils étaient épuisés et Reiner devait veillé à la sécurité de Bertolt.

« Profitons-en pour nous tirer d'ici ! » hurla un soldat qui commença à galoper pour fuir « Retraite ! »

Les autres ont acquiescé en hurlant et ont commencés à fuir le combat pour laisser le Cuirassé qui tenter de se défendre en vain ainsi que le Féminin et le Rugissant qui montrait qu'il méritait son nom en montant sur l'épaule de la blonde pour rugir à plein poumons.

Ymir s'arrêta soudainement en entendant Bertolt crier, remuant son épée devant lui comme un endant pour tenter de les éloigner.

« Hey l'affreuse ! » cria Conny en s'arrêtant soudainement. « Qu'est-ce que tu fous, cassons-nous d'ici en vitesse !

Ymir ne répondit pas et se tourner pour lever une main, elle déposa l'un de ses doigts griffus sur la tête blonde qui se trouvait sur un cheval et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux en regardant ses yeux couleur Azur. **« Je suis.. désolée.. »**

Elle n'a pas eu le temps de répondre qu'Ymir faisait demi-tour pour s'élancer en direction du groupe qui se battait, elle sauta par dessus la horde et tomba sur l'épaule de Reiner pour commencer à tuer les Titans qui tentèrent de le tuer ou de dévorer Bertolt.

Christa ne pouvait que regarder, les yeux écarquillés la scène alors qu'elle était tiré en avant par Conny. C'était comme si son coeur s'était soudainement arrêtés. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait entendre était les rugissements du Titan Rugissant qui brisaient l'air autour d'eux, le rugissement n'était pas désespéré, il n'était pas de colère non plus, il ressemblait d'avantage à un cri de détermination, dirigé vers qui ? Elle ne le savait pas, à ce moment là, elle n'a pas compris ce que signifiait ce rugissement et vers qui il était destiné, mais il était bien plus fort que les précédents, elle était persuadé qu'elle aurait pu en entendre l'écho depuis le Mur Rose qui ne semblait pas non plus être très loin d'ici. Elle n'a pas non plus compris pourquoi Ymir avait agit ainsi, mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'après ça, le Titan Blindé, Féminin et Rugissant n'étaient plus en train de les poursuivre.


	21. Chapitre 21

« Vite, priorité aux blessés ! » cria un soldat en écartant ses bras pour laisser passer les soldats qui portaient des blessés.

« Où sont les Brigades Spéciales ? » demanda un autre qui ne pouvait pas voir les soldats en question. « La majorité de celle-ci aurait été tuée au combat ?! »

« Cette petit ne va pas bien non plus ! » cria une femme en retenant Historia qui tombait en arrière d'épuisement, devant elle, Conny tomba à genoux en haletant essayant de rester conscient.

Le jeune homme ne pu retenir les émotions qui le submergeaient et se mit à pleurer avec une main sur le visage, sa famille s'était transformé en Titan tout comme son village, Ymir était un Titan, Ray et Annie étaient des traîtres tout comme Reiner et Bertolt, ils s'étaient battu et avaient failli mourir, beaucoup de soldat était mort.

Et tout ça en deux jours seulement, l'émotion et les révélations étaient trop grandes pour qu'il puisse les accepter en seulement quelques heures. Il pensait que les membres de l'unité 8 était uni entre eux, mais cela semblait faux, Ymir était partie avec Reiner et Bertolt, et Ray était un traître, comment était-il censé supporter tout ça ?

« La 104e Brigade a vraiment une chance de tout les diables. » fit remarquer Jean en s'approchant, il tenait un mouchoir sur son visage pour essuyer le sang de ses blessures, Armin était avec lui et baissait les yeux. « Parvenir tant bien que mal à survivre à une telle situation et revenir en un seul morceau. Je ne sais pas ce qui leur est arrivé par contre à ces Titans. »

« Voilà, pose-la doucement. » demanda un soldat qui portait Mikasa avec Eren pour la poser sur le toit du Mur avec douceur. « De multiples fractures aux côtés, associées à de longs et tumultueux moments passés à dos de cheval, je conseil une visite chez un médecin le plus rapidement possible. »

« Eren, je vais bien.. » rassura Mikasa en voyant le regard inquiet de l'homme sur elle, il acquiesça sans un mot et Armin posa une main sur l'épaule de l'homme pour le signaler qu'il était avec lui.

« Commandant ?! » cria un soldat attirant l'attention de beaucoup de monde sur lui, il se trouvait aux côtés du Commandant Erwin qui était à genoux, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte et ses yeux semblant ne regarder rien en particulier. « Mon Commandant est-ce que vous m'entendez ?! »

« Merde, il est en train de perdre connaissance ! » fit remarquer un soldat qui s'approcha du duo en courant. « Rapatriez-le vite ! »

Une charrette et un cheval fut amené au plus vite pour mettre l'homme à l'intérieur pour qu'il soit emmener d'urgence au District de Chlorba pour qu'il soit prit en charge par des médecins rapidement. Plusieurs charrettes ont suivit, toute contenant de nombreux blessés et parfois même de mort.

« Allez Conny, tiens bon encore un peu. » encouragea Jean après un moment en s'agenouillant devant le jeune homme. « Lève-toi. »

« J'arrive pas à croire que je sois encore en vie.. » sanglota le jeune homme en tremblant légèrement faisant acquiescer Jean qui comprenait parfaitement son sentiment.

Eren déglutit alors qu'il regardait autour de lui, il avait encore beaucoup de soldat qui étaient blessés, attendant des charrettes ou encore des morts qui étaient placés sur un côté pour l'instant. Pour la plupart des soldats présents autour de lui, ils étaient blessés, seuls ceux ayant de légères blessures aidaient les blessés graves.

« Ccombien de personnes ont laissés la vie à cause de ma capture ? » demanda soudainement le brun en se tournant vers Armin, Conny et Jean qui baissèrent les yeux en déglutissant avec difficulté.

« Au moment de partir, je crois qu'on était à peu près 100, Brigades Spéciales incluse. » signala Jean en relevant son regard vers Eren. « Mais, j'imagine que la mission était bien trop relevée pour ces gars-là qui n'ont pas l'expérience du terrain. J'ai de la pitié pour eux, à part eux, je ne suis pas sûr mais il y avait à peu près une quarantaine de personnes sur le mur à l'instant. Et parmi eux, seule la moitié pouvait se lever et marcher. »

« Même au sein du Bataillon d'Exploration, environ la moitié des vétérans les plus aguerris a été irrémédiablement perdu, je me demande ce qu'on va devenir désormais.. » ajouta Armin qui tenait un flambeau dans sa main pour éclairer la zone en baissant les yeux. « Mais au moins, il n'y a eu aucune perte à déplorer sur le chemin du retour. Les Titans nous ignoraient et fronçaient sans se soucier de nous vers Reiner et les autres. Et puis, le Titan Féminin était capable par son cri d'attirer l'attention des Titans sur lui. Mais cette fois-ci, celui qui a dirigé les Titans contre le Titan Cuirassé et le Titan Rugissant ça ne serait pas toi, Eren ? »

Un blanc s'installa autour d'eux pendant que les deux autres hommes se tournèrent vers le garçon en question, les yeux écarquillés, il était vrai que soudainement, les Titans s'étaient dirigés vers le Titan Souriant en premier lieu puis vers Reiner après qu'Eren ait crié.

« Je.. à ce moment-là, je n'avais même plus conscience de ce qui se passait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est arrivé.. » avoua le jeune homme en baissant les yeux, ses mains se refermant en des poings.

« T'es en train de nous dire que tu contrôlais les Titans ?! » demanda Jean qui essayait de ne pas crier

« Non, je ne sais pas.. » tenta de répondre Eren avant d'être coupé encore une fois par Jean.

« Mais, et si.. Si t'es vraiment capable d'un truc pareil.. » murmura le jeune homme qui s'arrêtait de parler, sûrement pour réfléchir.

« Ça tombe sous le sens. » intervint Conny pour la première fois en levant son regard vers Eren. « C'est pour ça que les Titans ont foncé dans cette direction, à ce moment si on avait dû continuer à affronter les Titans tout le monde serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. »

« Je me doute bien que tu es dans une situation délicate, Eren, dans le but de te ramener, le commandant à perdu son bras droit. » soupira Jean en baissant les yeux. « La cage thoracique de Mikasa et son épaule sont en compote et ce vielle homme que tu connaissais ainsi qu'au moins 60 % des soldats partis y ont laissé la vie. Quand à savoir si tu en valais la peine, ça je n'en sais toujours rien. Mais toutes ces personnes qui sont mortes pour te secourir, que leur sacrifice ait servi à quelque chose ou tout bonnement à rien, tout ça dépend de toi désormais, n'est-ce pas ?

« Depuis que t'es entré dans le Bataillon d'exploration, t'es vraiment devenu un sacré donneur de leçons, hein ? » fit remarquer Eren après un moment en baissant les yeux.

« Hein ? » s'écria le jeune homme avec surprise en fronçant les sourcils « Arrête de faire le con. Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qu'a perdu de son superbe en rhétorique depuis ? »

« Non, ça fait vraiment peur Jean, de voir à quel point t'es devenu un homme si sérieux tout d'un coup. » ajouta Conny en reculant de quelques pas.

« D'autant plus que t'as gardé ta même mauvaise tête tout du long.. » ajouta Armin en baissant les yeux.

« Arrêtez les gars. » grogna l'homme en question en se détournant. « Quand même, vous réalisez que je suis le héros qui a bravement secouru votre Mikasa chérie adorée, non ? »

« Merci Jean. » remercia soudainement Eren en refermant son poing, une expression déterminée se formant sur son visage. « Grâce à toi je n'hésiterai plus jamais. Tu l'as parfaitement résumé. Je dois faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir. Je commanderai aux Titans. Et je reboucherai le Mur Maria. Je capturerai Reiner et ses complices afin qu'ils paient pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Je ferais tout pour que le sacrifice d'Hannes et de tous ait joué un rôle dans la riposte de l'humanité. Voilà comment je le leur rendrai. »

« Hé ! » cria une femme en voyant Historia se lever soudainement pour s'approcher du groupe de garçon.

« Christa ?! » s'écria soudainement Armin en la voyant s'approcher en tremblant. « Tu ne peux pas- »

« Tu te trompes. » coupa la blonde, son regard était vite et ne montrait aucunes émotions, chose rare voire même impensable pour quelqu'un comme elle. « Mon prénom est Historia. Eren, rentrons vite das l'enceinte des Murs. »

* * *

« Bon, en vérité on n'avait pas d'autre choix que de déclarer le Mur Rose sûr en ce délai d'une semaine. » soupira Pixis qui était assit sur une chaise à côté du lit d'Erwin, lui-même assit sur son lit. « Nous avons déjà autorisé les réfugié à retourner à la surface et peut-être pourrait-on au moins se réjouir du fait que, malgré tout ce chaos, seul un incident ait requis une intervention militaire. Quand il a fallu expulser les squatteurs qui avaient illégalement élu domicile dans la cité souterraine cela a dégénéré en conflit avec les Brigades Spéciales. Il n'y eut aucune perte à déplorer mais cet incident s'est très largement répercuté d'un bout à l'autre des Murs. Comme si les portes de l'enfer s'étaient entre-ouvertes l'espace d'un instant. »

« Désolé Erwin, tu viens tout juste de récupérer suffisamment pour pouvoir parler. » s'excusa Livaï qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du lit en haussant les épaules. « Je parie qu'entendre ce qui s'est passé cete semaine t'a donné envie de gentiment retourner dormir. »

« Non, j'ai suffisamment dormi. » répondit l'homme en regardant Livaï. « Continuez. »

« C'est bien dommage pour ton bras droit. » fit remarquer le jeune homme en pointant le membre en moins de l'homme. « C'est le Titan Rugissant qui a fait ça ? »

« Exactement, un Titan capable de rugir si fort que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre sur le terrain. » soupira Erwin en baissant les yeux sur les bandages qui entouraient ce qu'il restait de son bras. « Livaï, à ton avis, combien de centaines de soldats ai-je envoyé à une mort face aux Titans jusqu'à maintenant ? Un bras, ce n'est qu'un faible prix à payer. Mais je lâcherai de régler la totalité de l'addition lorsque l'enfer daignera bien m'ouvrir ses portes. »

« Bien dit Erwin. » ricana Pixis en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Lorsque ce moment viendra, tu voudras bien me laisser y entrer avec toi ? »

« Bon alors, vielle homme, pour toi aussi la tasse est pleine ? » demanda Livaï en se tournant vers Pixis. « Pourtant elle ne l'est jamais lorsqu'ils s'agit d'alcool pour toi. »

« Effectivement, j'aurais bien envie d'un bon petit verre là. Mais l'alcool m'est confisqué. » soupira l'homme en haussant les épaules.

Soudainement quelqu'un frappa à la porte et elle s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard pour montrer Hnasi derrière avec Conny à ses côtés.

« Désolé de vous déranger. » s'excusa Hansi en s'approchant avec le jeune homme en faisant un salut militaire parfait. « Je suis venue faire mon rapport d'enquête concernant le récent incident Je vous présente Conny Spinger de la 104e division, il faisait partit de l'unité 8 qui contenait Ray Stinger, Ymir et Historia Reiss. Son village natal est celui qui nous intéresse, Ragako. Je l'ai prié de coopérer et de rejoindre mon escouade vu ce qu'il sait quant aux circonstances de l'incident. »

« Conny, bon boulot. » félicita Livaï en tournant son regard vers le jeune homme qui acquiesça pour le remercier de ses paroles.

« Permettez-moi d'expliquer. » continua Hansi. « Pour comprendre d'où venaient les Titans cette fois-ci, il a bien sûr fallu réunir nombre d'indices, pour créer cette théorie. Il semble que toutes les maisons aient été détruites par des explosions venant de l'intérieur. Mais en dépit des débris qui tendent sans mal à montrer qu'il y a eu explosion, on a trouvé aucune trace de sang. Et surtout, jusqu'à maintenant, pas un seul habitant du village de Ragako n'a été retrouvé. De plus, le nombre total de Titan qui sont apparus et qui ont été neutralisés dans l'enceinte du Mur est exactement égal au nombre de résidents du village de Ragako. Ainsi donc, il y a une forte probabilité que la forme originelle des Titans qui sont apparus cette fois-là n'est autre que celle d'humaines des habitants du village. »

« En d'autres termes, la véritable origine des Titans est en fait les êtres humains. » conclut Erwin en baissant les yeux.

« Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas de preuve pour affirmer que tous les Titans soient comme ça, cependant, si cette supposition s'avère exacte, alors cela expliquerait pourquoi le point faible des Titans se situa à l'arrière de leur nuque. » répondit Hansi en acquiesçant. « Cela expliquerait pourquoi cette zone si on transposait ces dimensions au corps humain, alors au final ce que l'on découvrirait c'est que cela correspond aux dimensions du cerveau et de la moelle épinière. Si cette portion était sectionné, la régénérer serait impossible et toute fonction motrice serait alors supprimées. »

« Mais auparavant, lorsque t'avais capturé vivants des Titans et que tu les as disséqués à l'arrière du coup, tu n'as jamais découvert quelque chose de semblable à ça, si ? » demanda Livaï en regardant la scientifique.

« En effet, je n'y ai jamais vu quelque chose qui ressemblait de peu ou de loin à des organes humains qui aurait été transformés. Mais d'un autre côté, il est peu probable qu'une chose qui s'apparenterait à un cerveau humain demeure intacte dans une étrange chose qu'est un cou capable de se refermer dès qu'il est incisé. » répondit Hansi en croisant les bras et en baissant les yeux. « Pour autant, dans cet espace, les mêmes dimensions qu'un système nerveux humains, il devait y avoir quelques structures là-dedans, elles ont dû déjà se mêler et s'homogénéiser au reste du corps des Titans, donc ça n'est pas tout à fait tiré au clair mais.. »

« Plus tu parles et plus tu me perds, fichue binoclarde. » grogna Livaï en soupirant pour croiser les bras. « Bon, et alors ? En conclusion, toute cette chair découpée pour laquelle j'ai risqué ma peau était en fait humaine. Et tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'est de tuer des gens à droite à gauche, c'est ça ? »

« J'ai dit qu'on n'avait pas de preuve absolue, non ? » répondit Hansi en baissant les yeux, Livaï avait raison, il y a de grande chance que tout ces Titans soient à l'origine des êtres humains.

« Mais si c'était réellement le cas, alors comme expliquer la différence entre les Titans ordinaires et ceux comme Eren ? » demanda Pixis en prenant son menton entre ses mains. « Est-ce que la distinction tient à la fusion plus ou moins complète du corps à la chair titanesque ?

« Hey, Erwin. » appela soudainement Livaï en tournant son regard vers le blond qui souriait étrangement. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire au juste ? »

« Rien. » répondit l'homme en enlevant son sourire de ses lèvres. « Les gens m'ont souvent dit ça depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Quoi qu'il en soit, où sont Eren et Christa actuellement ? »

« Nous sommes pour ça aussi sur le coup. » signala Hansi en soupirant. « Pour le moment, nous les avons cachés dans un endroit sûr. Ils y resteront confinés jusqu'à ce que toute cette pagaille se soit calmée. »

« Nous ne devons pas nous montrer impatients, le monde au sein de ces murs est en ce moment comme un nid d'abeilles et aurait été frappé d'un coup de bâton. » expliqua Pixis en levant la tête vers le plafond. « Ce n'est pas le moment de révéler l'hypothèse de la véritable identité des Titans qui n'en est qu'au stade d'hypothèses brutes. »

« Oui, nous n'avons plus le droit à l'erreur. » ajouta Erwin en fermant les yeux. « Grâce à Christa, nous pourrons remonter jusqu'à ces organisations qui en savent long sur les Titans. Et si on peut se servi de la capacité d'Eren, on pourra même reconquérir le Mur. En ce moment, des deux-là sont les vrais éléments clés, où sont-ils ? »

« Comme justement j'avais de l'empathie pour toi, qui t'es fait croquer un bras, j'ai dû moi-même prendre un certain nombre de décision cruciales. » soupira Livaï en se redressant sur sa chaise. « Par exemple, la nouvelle composition de mon escouade. Et pour Eren, il se trouve dans un environnement qui le tourmentera à chaque instant. »

* * *

« Vous pouvez répéter ça, Capitaine ? » demanda Reiner en croisant les bras, ses sourcils étant froncés alors qu'il se trouvait sur le mur Maria avec Bertolt, Annie, le Capitaine Sieg, Ymir qui était attachée, Peak sous sa forme de Titan et Ray également en Titan.

« J'ai dis que j'ignorais la raison pour laquelle Ray est soudainement partit dans votre direction il y a une semaine. » répondit l'homme en soupirant lors qu'il était assit autour d'un feu avec un verre de thé dans sa main. « Il s'est soudainement mit à courir sans qu'il n'écoute mes ordres. »

« Et concernant sa soudaine intelligence ? » demanda Annie ensuite alors qu'elle regardait le visage de Titan de Ray qui la regardait également sans un mot, essayant de se demander s'il devait la manger ou non.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication également. » répondit l'homme en haussant les épaules. « Il semble plus intelligent qu'un Titan Pur mais moins qu'un Titan Primordial. Donc je ne peux pas vraiment dire si c'est vraiment Ray ou simplement une partie de lui qui a provoqué cette soudaine rébellion contre mes ordres. »

« Si vous voulez qu'il redevienne humain, il n'a qu'à me bouffer. » soupira Ymir en tournant sa tête dans la direction du groupe à quelques mètres d'elle, ses pieds et ses mains étant attachés pour l'empêcher de bouger, elle avait promit au groupe qu'elle n'essayerait pas de se transformer.

« Non. » répondit Sieg en se levant. « Nous allons renvoyer le Titan Mâchoire à Mahr. Pour l'instant, Ray va devoir supporter cette forme encore pendant quelques temps. Le mieux aurait été qu'il récupère un Titan Primordial, mais il n'est pas devenu un Guerrier pour devenir un réceptacle, mais pour être le sujet d'observation de Teners. »

« Combien de temps devra t-il rester comme ça ? » demanda la blonde en croisant les bras, se détournant de son fiancé en grognant, elle ne supportait plus de le voir sous cette forme, et surtout elle ne supportait plus de voir son regard changer toute les minutes entre reconnaissance et envie de manger.

« Le temps qu'il faudra pour que je prenne une décision sur quoi faire. » répondit l'homme en regardant la jeune femme par dessus son épaule. « Crois moi Annie, je souhaite tout autant que toi qu'il redevienne humain. » Il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant pour la première fois la bague qui pendait autour de son cou, il n' avait jamais fait attention depuis une semaine, depuis combien de temps l'avait-elle ? Ils étaient fiancés ? Cela expliquerait la soudaine habitude de la blonde à se trouver près du jeune homme depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé ce jours-là. Dans ses souvenirs, le garçon détestait la jeune fille et leur relation était plutôt électrique, les choses changent en cinq années. « Bien, peut-être que mon souhait est moins fort que le tiens. Mais je n'en pense pas moins. »

* * *

« On est enfin arrivé. » soupira Jean en se levant de la charrette pour s'étirer. « Y'a pas à dire, c'est à perpète de toute civilisation. » Il soupira une nouvelle fois pour regarder autour de lui, il y avait une maison entouré d'une petite forêt, en soit, l'endroit semblait paisible. Il attrapa une caisse et la tendit à la brune. « Allez Sasha, toi tu prends ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est trop lourd ! » cria la jeune femme en tenant la caisse dans ses bras avec difficulté.

« C'est rempli de patates. Ce sont tes bons amis, non ? » répondit Jean avec un petit rire alors qu'il attrapa une autre caisse.

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda la brune en regardant le jeune homme par dessus son épaule. « J'ai tout oublié à ce sujet. »

« T'inquiète, personne de notre brigade n'aurait pu oublier ça. » répondit Jean avec un autre rire en sautant en dehors de la charrette.

« L'inflation frappe absolument tout hein, si on perdait ces provisions, on finirait très sûrement par mourir de faim. » fit remarquer Armin en portant une cruche de lait dans ses bras.

« C'est vrai. Sasha essaie donc de t'en souvenir. » prévint Jean en se tournant vers la jeune femme en question. « Le Chef 'escouade Livaï te découperait en rondelle. »

« Je ne ferais rien. » promit la jeune femme en grognant avant d'ajouter dans un murmure. « Peut-être. »

« Hein ? » appela Jean en ouvrant la porte de la maison. « Tu viens d'ajouter quelque chose ? »

« On n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'acheter autant de nourriture, si ? » demanda Sasha en déposant l'horrible caisse sur une table. « Il aurait suffit de chasser dans les montagnes ! »

« Non Sasha, la chasse est interdite dans cette zone. » répondit Armin en se tournant vers la femme en question. « Si on est découverts et que l'on cause des problèes, alors ça n'aura servi à rien de se cacher ici. »

« J'ai pigé, je n'irais pas chasser d'accord ! » promit une nouvelle fois Sasha qui baissa ensuite les yeux avec un petit sourire. « Peut-être.. »

« Hé ! La fille aux patates je t'ai entendu ! » cria Jean en se tournant vers Sasha avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Les gars. » appela Eren en entrant dans la pièce avec un balais dans les mains et un chiffon sur la tête. « Vous avez bien essuyé vos pieds avant d'entrer ? »

« Hein ? » répondit Jean en se tournant vers l'homme. « Bien sûr que non. Tu vois pas qu'on a les mains pleines ? Qui irait se soucier de si ses semelles sont propres ou non ? »

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu crois que ça satisfera le Chef d'escouade Livaï ? » demanda Eren avec horreur alors qu'il se tournait vers la porte d'entrer pour recommencer à nettoyer. « Si je n'avais pas fait ton lit ce ma- »

« La ferme ! » coupa Jean avec colère en déglutissant mal à l'aise. « T'es ma mère maintenant ou quoi ?! »

« On est rentrées. » annonça une voix féminine étant celle de Mikasa qui portait du bois sous son bras et une hache dans l'autre. Elle était suivie par Historia qui tenait également du bois dans ses bras.

« Hein ?! T'es partie couper du bois ?! » cria Armin de surprise en se tournant vers son amie qui entrait dans la maison.

« Mon corps s'engourdissait comme une marmotte qui hiberne. » répondit la jeune femme en déposant la hache sur un côté.

« Tu n'es pas une bête sauvage ! Tu ne devrais pas solliciter autant ton corps, pas encore ! » conseilla Armin en remuant ses mains devant lui pour tenter de la faire s'asseoir.

« J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais elle ne voulait pas m'écouter. » ajouta Eren en haussant les épaules. « Elle m'a dit qu'elle a pleinement récupéré. Sans compter qu'à côté de jouer au bûcheron, elle faisait même des abdos.. »

« COMMENT OSES-TU ÉPIER MIKASA ?! » hurla Jean en attrapant Eren par ses vêtements qui criait en réponse.

« En quelque sorte, c'est comme si on était redevenus des recrues. » fit remarquer Sasha avec un petit rire nostalgique sur les lèvres.

« Ouais mais, protéger Eren et Historia est une lourde tâche. » répondit Armin en baissant les yeux. « Même si on a perdu beaucoup d'hommes chevronnés, il doit bien y avoir plein d'autres soldats exceptionnels. Alors pourquoi a-t-on été choisis pour l'escouade Livaï.. »

« Peut-être parce qu'on est carrément exceptionnels ? » tenta de répondre Sasha avec un sourire en glissant quelques chose dans sa poche.

« Sasha qu'est-ce que tu viens de glisser à l'instant dans ta poche ? » demanda le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

« Certainement pas quelque chose de la forme d'un pain.. »

« Finissons le ménage avant que le Chef d'escouade Livaï et Conny ne reviennent. » soupira Eren en se détournant du groupe pour continuer son ménage, son esprit erra rapidement à l'ancienne équipe du Chef Livaï, il pouvait se souvenir qu'eux aussi nettoyaient souvent le bâtiment dans lequel il a logé quelques jours après la bataille de Trost.

« Je vous ai laissé pas mal de temps pourtant. » soupira Livaï en passant sa main sous la table pour y trouver un peu de poussière, il soupira une nouvelle fois et leva ses yeux sur la table autour de laquelle tout le monde était assit. Il était arrivé il y a peu de temps avec quelques soldats et Conny. « Bon peu importe, on s'occupera du nettoyage plus tard. Pour l'instant, nous allons clarifier la situation et nous pencher sur notre futur objectif. Beaucoup de choses se sont passées ces derniers jours, mais ça ne veut pas dire que notre objectif à changé. Pour faire court, notre priorité absolue est de sceller le trou dans le Mur Maria. Si on y parvient, les autres problèmes ne seront pas aussi graves. Même si la personne à côté de toi se change en Titan ou que ce Titan poilu te jette un rocher à la figure. Tout ces Titans à l'intérieur des Murs sont sans importance, peu importe leur nombre. Hey Armin, tu as dis qu'avec un peu de chance on pourrait sceller le mur, tu veux bien approfondir un peu ? »

« Bien sûr ! » répondit le jeune homme en déglutissant quand il remarqua que tout le monde le regardait. « Mon plan consiste à utiliser la capacité d'Eren à durcir son corps pour reboucher la brèche. Il semblerait que les Murs qui nous encerclent soient construits grâce aux corps cristallisés de Titans. I on y parvient, nous n'aurons plus besoin d'utiliser le réseau de galeries souterraines avec nos chariots et notre ravitaillement. Aussi, selon la météo, et vu que les Titans sont incapables de bouger la nuit, nous devrions être capables de commencer l'opération rapidement. De plus, en partant de Trost à cheval nous pourrons atteindre Shiganshina en une nuit. Si nous parvenons à réalise ceci, le temps requis pour reconquérir le Mur Maria sera inférieur à une nuit. » Un blanc s'installa alors que les autres étaient étonné du temps requis pour réaliser cette mission, cela semblait presque impossible de reconquérir le Mur perdu en une nuit. « Ce genre de plan, semble être une idée de fou, j'ignore si l'on peut le rendre réel. »

« Alors c'est un rêve que l'on y arrive ou pas cela dépend entièrement de la personne ici présente, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Livaï en se tournant vers Eren qui déglutit en baissant les yeux.

« Ouais, je comprends.. » répondit le jeune homme mal à l'aise d'avoir autant de pression sur lui.

« Tu l'as entendu Hansi ? » demanda le Chef d'escouade. « Le gamin à l'air prêt. C'est à toi de trouver un endroit pour faire des test maintenant. »

« Bien sûr, aussi longtemps que je vivrai, c'est mon devoir. » répondit la femme en baissant les yeux, l'air absente. « Actuellement, la Garnison a mobilisé toutes ses forces pour surveiller étroitement le mur. C'est un travail intensif, les forces qui maintenaient l'ordre à l'intérieur des Murs ont grandement diminué, ce qui rend presque impossible le contrôle du territoire. Le besoin de reprendre le Mur Maria, est plus pressant que jamais. Je souhaite que tout le monde puisse se poser aussi vite que possible, pour que nous puissions rendre ces terres exempts de conflits et pour que les hommes ne se battent plus entre eux pour survivre. C'est pourquoi, je souhaite tester les capacités d'Eren le plus tôt possible. Chaque secondes qui passe est une seconde perdue. Cette fois, nous allons nous concentrer sur cette faculté de durcissement, je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, nous devons aussi étudier ce qu'il se passe une fois que tu t'es transformé en Titan. J'ai entendu dire que tu pouvais commander aux Titans, ça nous donne une chance supplémentaire, si nous parvenons à faire tout ce que j'ai dit, l'humanité aura alors une chance de complètement retourner la situation. Mais, j'aimerais qu'Eren reste caché encore un petit peu.. »

« Hein ?! » cria le jeune homme en question en se levant, renversant sa chaise derrière lui. « Pourquoi ça ?! »

« La situation actuelle est bien plus compliquée que ce que nous pensions. » soupira Hansi en se tournant vers lui.

« Bordel, et moi qui pensait qu'avant de venir ici que tu serez déjà en train de te chier dessus en anticipant toutes les expériences. » grogna Livaï. « Mais tu fais toujours la même tête, pourquoi tu te retiens comme ça ? Dis-moi tout Hansi. »

« Le pasteur Nick est mort. » répondit la femme sans attendre une seconde causant la surprise de plus d'un. « Ce matin nous avons découvert dans la caserne de Trost le cadavre du Pasteur Nick. Même si la cause de sa mort reste inconnue, nous pouvons être sûrs d'une chose : il s'agit d'un homicide.

* * *

« Tu dis qu'il est mort ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? » grogna Hansi en mettant sa veste d'éclaireur sur ses épaules par dessus sa tenue décontractée. « Pourquoi cette info aurait-elle fuitée ? »

« On n'en est pas encore certains. » répondit Moblit en la suivant pratiquement en courant. « Les Brigades Spéciales mène actuellement l'enquête. »

« Nick ! » appela Hansi en s'approchant de la chambre de l'homme qui était gardée par deux soldats des Brigades Spéciales. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'homme sur le dos, la gorge ouverte, son sang ayant coulé sur le sol dans une flaque.

« Hé tu veux foutre la merde sur une scène de crime l'éclaireur ? » grogna un des deux soldats en la repoussant.

« Dégage ! » cria l'autre soldat en fermant la porte de la chambre.

« Laissez-moi entrer ! C'est mon ami ! » cria Hansi en essayant encore une fois de rentrer avant d'être repousser une seconde fois.

« C'est notre boulot. Tous les biens de valeur ont été dérobés, c'est un cambriolage qui a mal tourné, vous devriez être au courant, il n'y en a eu pas mal ces derniers temps. » expliqua l'un des soldats.

« Impossible.. » répondit Hansi en déglutissant. « Quel voleur s'introduirait dans un complexe militaire pour voler des affaires ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? » demanda l'autre soldat en fronçant les sourcils.

« Vous avez vu ses doigts ?! Pourquoi lui a-t-on arraché les ongles ?! On voit bien à son visage qu'il s'est pris une sacrée raclée ! Et pourquoi un voleur viendrait-il ici de toute façon ? Et comment est-il mort ? Quelle est l'arme du crime ?! »

« Hey, à quelle division t'appartiens ?! » cria l'un des soldats en attrapant Hansi par sa veste pour voir le numéro 4 en dessous de son insignes du Bataillon d'explorateur. « La 4ème escouade.. »

« C'est le commandant de la 4ème escouade, Hansi. » répondit Moblit en retirant la main de l'homme de son commandant avec un froncement de sourcils. « Et je suis son commandant en second, Moblit Baner. »

« Hmpf, une division aussi minuscule et ils foutent un bordel pas possible. » soupira l'autre soldat en écrivant quelques mots dans son carnet.

« Hey les éclaireurs, vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ? » demanda le soldat qui avait attrapé Hansi plus tôt. « Ouais, puisque vous n'avez pas encore crevé à l'extérieur des Murs, vous ne devriez pas être en train de concevoir un plan pour emmener plus de personnes à l'abattoir ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'aller tous vivre à l'extérieur des Murs ? On économiserait un paquet de taxes comme ça. T'as pigé ? C'est pas un Titan qui est mort là, c'est un ho-mi-cide. On s'occupe de ce genre de merde depuis plus de dix ans. Sur combien de scènes de ce genre avez-vous enquêté ? Combien de coupable avez vous chopés ? Si la réponse est zéro je te conseille de la fermer et d'arrêter de nous faire chier. Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, alors allez compter les Titans pour vous occuper. »

Un long blanc s'installa dans le groupe alors que Moblit et Hansi écarquillaient les yeux en silence, surprit par la réaction de l'homme. Ce fut la scientifique qui parla en premier alors qu'elle déglutissait.

« La 1ère division des Brigades Spéciales ? » remarqua Hansi en remarquant l'insigne de l'homme. « Que font es soldats de la capitale dans un coin aussi éloigné que le District de Trost ? Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi il paraissait si vieux, c'est parce que ce n'est pas un soldat du coin. »

« Qu'est ce que vous comprenez pas ? En ce moment, on manque cruellement de monde c'est pourquoi il est crucial de venir dans ces coins paumés comme ici. Contrairement à vous autres qui vous engraissez au frais de la société, nous avons un boulot à faire. » répondit le soldat en déglutissant.

« Alors c'est donc ça ! » remarqua Hansi en attrapant les mains de l'homme dans les siennes. « C'est parce que j'ai trop grossi ? Depuis que je vous ai vu, vous, un officier haut gradé, je tremble d'excitation ! Serrons nous la main ! Alors c'est ce qu'il s'est passé, tu es tombé sur un voleur Nick.. Tu as dû avoir peur, mon pauvre.. Mais j'ignorais qu'il avait des biens de valeur sur lui.. »

« Au vu du statut de la victime, rencontrer ce genre de tragédie est compréhensible. » répondit le soldat en déglutissant nerveusement. « Après tout, les objets du culte des Murs sont reconnus comme ayant une grande valeur. »

« Hein ? » s'étonna Hansi avec une fausse surprise. « Nick est lié au culte des Murs ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

« N'est-ce pas grâce à vous que le pasteur a du emménager ici ? » demanda le soldat avec surprise en déglutissant.

« Oui, c'est bien moi qui l'ai amené ici.. » répondit Hansi en baissant les yeux. « Nous étions amis, il a perdu sa résidence dans le tumulte des événements récents. Je suis consciente que je n'aurais pas dû le loger dans un complexe militaire, mais nous n'avions pas pu lui trouver un autre logement. C'est pourquoi je me suis arrangée pour le faire emménager ici, mais le Nick que je connaissais n'était qu'un simple charpentier. Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'ai dit pour qu'il ait la permission de loger dans cette pièce. Il s'en est tiré les mains vides quand il était ici, il ne possédait aucun objet du culte, et j'ignorais complètement qu'il était lié au culte des Murs. Surtout qu'il avait tellement peur des Titans qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre un pied dehors. Comme je suis du coin, je me rends compte que vouloir apprendre à connaître Nick est impossible. Mais, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui au final, pas vrai ? »

« Hé, lâche-moi les mains. » demanda le soldat en déglutissant, la femme s'exécuta avec un rire en s'éloignant de lui de quelques pas.

« O-Oh ! Désolée, je me suis laissée emporter ! » répondit Hansi en faisant un salut militaire. « Bon, je vous laisse vous occuper de l'enquête. Messieurs les officiers, et quand vous aurez attrapé le coupable, transmettez mes salutations à ces salopards. Et dîtes-leur, peut-être qu'une justice et qu'une grande puissance se dresse derrière vous. Ou peut-être êtes-vous convaincus de suivre les ordres ou vous pensez n'avoir pas d'autre alternative. Sachez que j'en ai rien à foutre de ces excuses de merde ! Je vais vous faire subir cent fois plus de souffrances que ce que mon ami a enduré, bande d'enfoirés ! Assurez vous bien de leur dire ça ! Adieu ! »

La jeune femme s'éloigna suivie par Moblit, ils ont rapidement disparu du couloir et le commandant en second s'approcha de sa supérieur pour lui murmurer.

« Commandant, c'est vraiment eux ? » demanda le jeune homme en murmurant.

« Aucun doute, cet officier de la 1ère division des Brigades Spéciales, la peau de ses poings était toute fendue et abîmée. » fit remarquer la femme en fronçant les sourcils de colère. « Nick a été torturé par les Brigades Spéciales pendant son interrogatoire avant d'être assassiné. »

* * *

« J'ai caché Nick dans cette caserne, car je savais que le culte des Murs ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir aidé le Bataillon d'Exploration. » déglutit Hansi en baissant la tête sur ses mains croisés sur ses jambes. « Je n'avais pas pensé qu'ils enverraient les Brigades Spéciales pour lui faire la peau. J'ai été trop naïve, je suis entièrement responsable de sa mort.. »

« Vous avez parlé d'un interrogatoire. » répéta Armin avec un moment de blanc durant lequel les soldats baissaient les yeux sur leurs tasses devant eux. « Les Brigades Spéciales ont questionnés le Pasteur Nick pour découvrir ce qu'il nous avait dit ? »

« On dirait plutôt qu'ils ont voulu s'assurer que la relation entre la maison Reiss et le culte des Murs ne soit pas découverte. » supposa Livaï en croisant les bras. « Et découvrir où se cachent Eren et Historia. »

« Bien entendu, nous avons déjà informé le Commandant Erwin et le Général Pixis, ainsi que le reste des Bataillons d'Exploration. » ajouta Moblit en se tournant vers tout le monde. « Les Brigades Spéciales est maintenant sous notre surveillance, pour l'instant. Ils ne pourront pas agir à leur guise mais ils ont sûrement d'autres moyens en leur possession pour nous trouver. Nous ne pouvons pas être sûrs de qui sont nos alliés. Nous sommes revenus ici en deux groupes en passant par deux chemins différents, donc je ne pense pas que nous ayons été découverts. »

« Et alors, tu as réfléchi aux expériences que tu vas faire avec Eren, Hansi ? » demanda Livaï en se tournant vers la scientifique en question qui leva les yeux vers l'homme.

« Un petit peu oui. » répondit la femme en acquiesçant, son sourire revenant un peu. « Depuis la découverte des pouvoirs d'Eren, certains groupes ou individu ont vanté leurs activités pour le récupérer. Mais après ce fiasco, leur objectif a changé, ils se retrouvent dans une situation qu'ils auraient préféré éviter, au point de vouloir créer des conflits entre les trois corps miliaires. De plus, après le récent désordre à l'intérieur des Murs, nous avons raison de penser que nos ennemis de l'extérieur ont toujours eu des alliés dans la capitale. La chose que nous devons le plus craindre est l'incapacité à voir le couteau que l'on nous plantera dans le dos si nous ne quittons pas l'extérieur des Murs des yeux. »

« Et après ? » demanda encore une fois Livaï en soupirant. « On va s'asseoir tous ensemble comme de bons petits garçons et filles pour prendre le thé et discuter du temps qu'il fait ? »

« Il y a plein de chose à faire en restant chez soi. Tu sais, comme tricoter par exemple. » fit remarquer la scientifique avec un rire. « C'est juste pour un temps, s'il te plaît ? »

« Pour un temps ? » répéta Livaï avec un froncement de sourcils. « Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Tu te trompes, tu te trompes lourdement. Tu crois qu'ils vont remballer leurs affaires et nous laisser tranquilles si on reste là à attendre ? Ils finiront bien par nous trouver. Plus on attend pour s'échapper, plus on aura du mal à le faire. » Il soupira une nouvelle fois en la voyant baisser les yeux encore une fois. « Tu es toujours à la recherche de nouvelles opportunités, mais là, depuis la mort du Pasteur Nick, tu t'es complètement fermée. Combien d'ongles a-t-on arrachés à Nick ? »

« Hein ? » s'étonna la scientifique en levant son regard vers le Chef d'escouade.

« Est-ce que tu as pu le voir ? » demanda l'homme en grognant, il détestait se répéter.

« J'en sais rien, je n'ai pu jeter qu'un coup d'œil. » répondit finalement Hansi avec un froncement de sourcils, essayant de se souvenir du corps de l'homme. « Mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, je dirais qu'on les lui a tous arrachés. »

« Quelqu'un sur le point de se confesser le fera au premier ongle arraché. » fit remarquer l'homme en prenant sa tasse de thé dans une main. « Ceux qui ne diront rien se les font tous arracher. Et dire que je pensais que le Pasteur Nick était juste un idiot. Il semblerait qu'il ait emporté tous ses secrets dans la tombe. Si Nick n'a rien dévoilé, alors il est possible que ces organisations de l'ombre ne sachent pas que les Bataillons d'Explorations sont au courant pour la maison Reiss. Ils ne sont pas encore sur leurs gardes. Voilà comment je vois les choses, nous avons deux objectifs à présent. Faire mouvement vers le Mur Maria avant de se prendre un couteau dans le dos, ou alors pourchasser ceux qui veulent nous abattre avant de se diriger vers le Mur. Tu choisis quoi Hansi ? On se tourne vers l'extérieur des Murs ou vers l'intérieur ? »

La scientifique déglutit, que faut-il faire ? Les deux choix étaient tout aussi important l'un que l'autre, les ennemis venant de l'intérieur des Murs étaient dangereux et ceux venant de l'extérieur étaient imprévisible, bien que le Titan Cuirassé, Colossal, Féminin et Rugissant ne se sont pas montré depuis l'assaut qui s'est déroulé il y a une semaine, ils pouvaient encore mener une attaque surprise à tout moment.

Le corps du Pasteur Nick lui revint en tête et elle déglutit encore une fois nerveusement, l'homme était mort en gardant ses secrets avec lui, en quelque sorte cela faisait de lui un homme brave. Elle aurait souhaité pouvoir apprendre à le connaître.

« Vers les deux. » répondit finalement Hansi en relevant son regard rempli de détermination vers tout le monde. « On s'occupera des deux à la fois ! »

« C'est sûrement ce qu'Erwin aurait choisi. » fit remarquer Livaï avec un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

* * *

La nuit était rapidement tombée sur la maison, rendant l'atmosphère plus calme, Sasha et Jean ont été chargés de la surveillance de l'extérieur depuis de petites tours disposées de chaque côtés de leur cachette, à l'intérieur, Historia et Mikasa s'occupaient de préparer le repas du soir pendant qu'Eren et Conny pelaient les légumes.

Les récentes informations ont causés une étrange atmosphère dans l'escouade, Conny ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. Il n'était pas particulièrement intelligent donc il n'a pas vraiment tout comprit, de plus, les événements récents lui sont restés en tête. Son village détruit et ses habitants transformés en Titans, la trahison d'Annie et de Ray, la découverte de l'identité de Christa, tout cela mit bout à bout rendait les choses compliquées à gérer.

« Pour tout te dire, j'ai l'impression d'avoir compris la moitié de ce qu'ils ont dit.. » soupira Conny en baissant les yeux sur la pommes de terre qu'il tenait dans sa main.

« Je vais essayer de t'expliquer. » répondit Eren qui garda son regard rivé sur le couteau qu'il tenait. « L'idée générale c'est qu'on va essayer de conduire des expériences à l'abri des regards. Et en même temps, on s'occupe des connard qui essaient de nous arrêter. Pour être plus clairs, mh.. Tu sais quoi ? Attends un peu je vais chercher Armin. »

« Je vais dire ce que je pense.. » coupa Conny qui grimaça légèrement. « Peu importe ce qu'il arrive. Nous devons à tout prix tuer ce singe géant. Ymir a bien dit que c'était ce Titan qui a changé mon village en Titans ? »

« Ouais c'est ça. » répondit le brun en tournant son regard vers le jeune homme.

« Ymir aussi se moquait de nous alors qu'elle savait ce qu'il se tramait.. » soupira le jeune homme. « Je ne pensais pas que c'était une salope pareille. »

« Tu te trompes. » répondit Historia qui ne tourna pas son regard vers le jeune homme. « Ymir pensait que te dire la vérité sur ton village à ce moment là n'aurait fait que te blesser. Alors elle a fait de son mieux pour te le cacher. »

« Cette garce, y'a pas moyen qu'elle ait fait une chose pareille, pas vrai ? » demanda le jeune homme en regardant la blonde par dessus son épaule.

« Je la comprends. » soupira Historia en baissant les yeux sur la marmite devant elle.

_« Elle est comme ça depuis son retour. »_ remarqua Eren en regardant la blonde discrètement. _« La dernière fois qu'elle nous a parlé normalement c'était la nuit de notre arrivée ici. Où cette fois où elle a parlé de son enfance. »_

* * *

« Je suis née dans une petite ferme pastorale dans la zone nord du Mur Sina. » annonça Historia en plein milieu du repas, surprenant quelque uns qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'elle parle. « Dans une ferme appartenant à la maison Reiss. Dés que j'ai eu l'âge de comprendre les ordres qu'on me donnait, j'ai aidé aux travaux de la ferme. Ma mère lisait toujours des livres, je ne l'ai jamais faire ses corvées. C'était une femme magnifique. Le soir, un carrosse venait la chercher pour l'emmener en ville, c'était comme si ma mère participait d'une autre façon aux travaux de la ferme. Pour moi, ce train de vie était tout ce qu'il avait de plus ordinaire. Mais dès que je fus capable de lire, et que je commençai à lire les livres de ma mère, je compris alors toute ma solitude. Peu importe le livre que je lisais, la mère se souciait toujours de sa fille, et je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. Grand-père et Grand-mère me disaient simplement les tâches que je devais accomplir, et je ne les ai jamais vus s'adresser à ma mère. J'ai finalement découvert que les autres enfants étaient lires de gambader et de jouer entre eux, cependant, ils me jetaient des cailloux et toutes sortes de choses à la figure. Je n'avais pas besoin de ma famille pour me dire de quitter la ferme. Un jour, ma curiosité m'a poussé à vouloir faire un câlin à ma mère. Je voulais vraiment le savoir, quelle expression aurait-elle. Je lui ai sauté dessus en criant son nom et elle m'a repoussé aussi vite que possible. J'ai eu qu'une gifle en retour. Mais parce que c'était le premier contact que j'avais avec ma mère, cela a suffi à me rendre heureuse. Elle s'est ensuite levé et m'a parlé : Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de tuer cette petite merde. C'étaient les tous premiers mots que m'a dits ma mère. Depuis ce jour, ma mère a quitté la maison pour aller s'installer ailleurs. J'ai finalement compris que pour mes Grands-parents, pour les autres fermiers, pour quiconque vivait sur ce bout de terrain. Ma vie, mon existence en tant que personne n'étaient pas une bonne chose. Qu'avais-je fait de mal ? Pourquoi les choses étaient-elles comme ça ? Je n'avais personne à qui m'adresser et mon monde entier consistait en ce bout de terrain. Les animaux étaient mes seuls amis, quand je travaillais toute la journée à la ferme, il y avait quand même un petit moment où je pouvais oublier ma solitude. Seulement, cinq ans plus tard, quelques jours après la chute du Mur Maria, j'ai rencontré mon père pour la première fois. Il s'appelait Rhodes Reiss et il avait le même nom que la personne qui possédait la ferme dans laquelle j'habitais. La mère que je n'avais pas vue depuis plusieurs années, se tenait à ses côtés, elle semblait effrayée. Après ça, mon père m'a conduit à l'extérieur vers le carrosse et ma mère s'est mise à crier, quand elle s'est arrêtée, j'ai réalisé qu'une grande foule nous encerclait. Mon père a commencé à dire qu'il n'avait aucun lien avec moi et ma mère et elle s'est fait tué devant mes yeux en disant qu'elle aurait souhaité ne m'avoir jamais donné naissance. Mais alors que mon tour de mourir venait, mon père m'a proposé un marché. Si je cachais mon nom et que je fuyais loin d'ici je pourrais vivre. Après ça, j'ai vécu cachée pendant deux ans, puis une fois mes 12 ans atteints, je me suis enrôlée dans l'armée et je vous ai rencontrés.

* * *

« Eren ! » cria la voix de Mikasa en voyant le corps de Titan du jeune homme tomber face contre terre peu de temps après s'être transformé.

« Quel est le problème Eren ? Tu n'en peux déjà plus ?! » cria Hansi depuis le haut d'une falaise en baissant les yeux sur le corps du jeune homme. « Lève-toi ! Le futur de l'humanité dépend de toi ! Lève-toi ! »

« Hey la binoclarde. » appela Livaï en s'approchant d'elle l'air ennuyé. « Il n'est pas dans son état normal, il ne fait même pas 10 mètres, et sa peau ne recouvre pas certains endroits, il a carrément les fesses à l'air. » Le Chef d'escouade montra le corps humain en question qui dépassait de la nuque de son corps de Titan pendant que la moitié supérieur était à l'intérieur.

« Je sais ce qui se passe ! » cria la jeune femme. « Eren ! Es-tu capable de bouger ?! Si tu m'entends dis quelque chose ! Si tu ne fais rien ,je vais te sortir de là ! »

« Mikasa ! » appela Armin en voyant la jeune femme sauter de la falaise avec son équipement pour se diriger vers le jeune homme.

_« Elle agit encore comme bon lui semble, qu'elle entêtée. »_ grogna Livaï en regardant la femme faire ce qu'elle voulait. _« On devrait lui faire comprendre qui commande. »_

« Non, Eren ne réagit pas, on en a donc fini ! » répondit la jeune femme en question en atterrissant sur le corps titanesque du jeune homme suivit rapidement par Hansi qui souleva le corps d'Eren.

« C'est chaud ! » cria la scientifique en tirant le corps du jeune homme en arrière pour essayer de le déconnecter des liens de chairs qui le retenaient encore. « Eren t'es en tain de me brûler vive ! »

« Capitaine Hansi attendez une seconde Eren saigne ! » cria Mikasa en montrant la zone dans laquelle du sang s'échappait. « Laissez-moi faire ! »

« C'est encore plus collant qu'avant ! » remarqua la scientifique en baissant les yeux sur le corps du jeune homme. « Il fusionne encore plus avec le corps du Titan ! Si je le lâche il se transformera en Titan pour de bon. Pourquoi on y arrive pas ? C'est parce que c'est un humain ?! Son visage est déjà mal en point ! Vite ! Prenez note ! Prenez note de tout ! Vous pensez qu'il peut encore redevenir à la normale ?! Dessinez-le qu'on puisse faire une comparaison plus tard ! »

Arrivant rapidement à bout de patience Mikasa coupa les liens de chairs qui le retenaient, faisant tomber ainsi la scientifique assise avec le corps d'Eren dans les bras.

« L'expérience est terminée ! » cria la femme. « Tout le monde se replie ! »

« On dégage de là ! Surveille le périmètre ! » cria Conny vers Jean alors qu'il partait déjà dans la forêt pour patrouillait à la recherche d'éventuel individu suspect.

« Va rejoindre Eren. » ordonna Livaï en se tournant vers Historia qui portait une cape de pluie qui cachait son visage, elle répondit par un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers Eren qui était transporté vers un chariot pour rentrer.

« Ne t'en fais pas Eren. » rassura Hansi avec un rire en baissant les yeux sur le corps du jeune homme allongé dans le chariot, endormi, son visage était entouré par la fumée à cause de sa récente transformation et sa récente modification du visage. «Tout va bien, tu vas redevenir comme avant. » Le regard froid de Mikasa la fit sursauter et elle s'éloigna pour passer la tête à travers les portes en toiles pour regarder les soldats patrouiller tout autour d'eux. _« Il y a toujours de la fumée lorsqu'il se transforme en Titan, comme prévu, il est impossible de passer inaperçus. Bien que nous soyons au cœur des montagnes, nous pouvons être sûrs qu'ils sont là, quelque part, à nous épier. »_


	22. Chapitre 22

« Pour la cinquième fois Reiner, non. » répéta encore une fois Sieg en soupirant, il se tourna vers le jeune homme, son regard se durcissant, le faisant grimacer et grogner dans son coin en croisant les bras. « Je comprends ta colère, mais tu dois comprendre que je ne peux pas autoriser ce que tu me demandes. »

« Capitaine, nous savons tout les deux très bien que dévorer Ymir permettra à Ray de retrouver sa forme humaine. » tenta encore une fois le jeune homme en montrant la femme en question qui soupira pour la dixième fois en trois heures, le soleil s'était couché depuis au moins deux bonnes heures et Reiner avait essayé de persuader son Capitaine durant tout ce temps. « Le laisser sous cette forme, c'est prendre le risque qu'il se fasse tuer par un soldat du Bataillon d'Exploration ! »

« Mes ordres ont été très claires Reiner. » répondit Sieg en soupirant pour s'asseoir devant le feu de camp qu'ils avaient fait. « Je devais voir l'avancée de votre mission, et si jamais, un Titan avait été perdu, je devais faire en sorte de récupérer son nouveau possesseur afin de le rendre à Mahr pour qu'ils puissent le transférer à un Guerrier qui attend là-bas. »

« Pourquoi attendre de rentrer à Mahr quand nous avons un Guerrier prêt à recevoir un Titan Primordial ? » demanda Reiner encore une fois en grognant les bras croisés.

Sieg ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais un bruit sourd le coupa, il tourna son regard vers son origine, comme le reste du groupe pour voir le Titan de Ray couché sur le ventre, les yeux fermés et sa respiration devenant de plus en plus lente, Annie se trouvait devant son visage les bras croisés et se détourna de lui pour s'asseoir devant le feu de camp. « Trois heures avant de s'endormir malgré le fait qu'il n'y a plus de soleil depuis un moment ? » remarqua le Capitaine avec un sourire. « Eh bien, nous devrions être tranquille jusqu'à demain matin. » Il tourna ensuite son regard vers le grand blond pour enfin lui répondre. « Ray n'a pas été entraîné à recevoir un Titan, Porco fera un parfait réceptacle pour le Titan Mâchoire. »

« Ne serait-il pas plus judicieux d'avoir un autre possesseur de Titan Primordial de notre côté pour l'instant ? » demanda Bertolt qui prit la parole pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures durant lesquelles il était resté assit et silencieux pour écouter l'échange entre son meilleur ami et son Capitaine. « Le Bataillon d'Exploration est très dangereux, surtout son chef d'escouade Livaï. »

« Livaï ? » répéta Sieg avec intérêt en prenant une gorgée de thé qui se trouvait dans une tasse en fer. « Est-il vraiment si puissant que ça ? »

« Il l'est. » répondit Annie en levant son regard vers Sieg, acquiesçant pour elle même quand les images de son combat contre l'homme lui revinrent à l'esprit. « Sa puissance est inhumaine, il est si rapide que l'on a du mal à le suivre du regard et sa force est surprenante. »

« Même vous Capitaine, vous ne pourrez pas le vaincre. » finit Reiner en déglutissant, son regard se tournant vers l'horizon qui donnait vers le Mur Rose. « C'est la raison pour laquelle Ray doit dévorer Ymir, avoir un Titan Shifter de plus à nos côtés serait un atout précieux ! »

« Reiner. » appela Sieg en levant son regard de sa terre vers le grand blond qui se tourna en entendant son prénom. « Ray n'a jamais contrôlé de Titans de toute sa vie. Imaginons que j'accepte de lui donner le Titan Mâchoire, penses-tu qu'il sera opérationnel dans une semaine ? »

« Capitaine ! Annie et Bertolt l'ont vu comme moi ! Il nous a aidé quand nous tentions de fuir avec Eren ! » répliqua le grand blond en étendant ses bras sur les côtés, il ne pouvait pas effacer les rugissements de son esprit ni même de l'image de son ami les aidant. « Il a prit le contrôle de son Titan, je suis persuadé qu'il sera capable de contrôler le Mâchoire ! »

« Tu as tout faux Reiner. » répondit Sieg après quelques secondes de silence, il pouvait voir les yeux de l'homme s'écarquiller et reculer de plusieurs pas. « Ray Stinger est mort. Il est mort le jour où il prit plus d'une pilule par jour. Le fait qu'il montre un comportement étrange n'a rien à voir avec sa volonté, ce n'est qu'une partie de son ancienne conscience humaine qui refait surface, mais cela ne signifie en rien qu'il a le contrôle. »

« Comment expliquez vous le fait qu'il n'a pas essayé de nous dévorer ? » demanda Reiner, sa voix était à peine au dessus d'un murmure et sa tête était baissée pour regarder le sol, ses poings serrés de colère.

« C'est grâce à l'entraînement qu'il a subit après l'Injection Alpha. » répondit simplement le soldat en haussant les épaules, buvant une gorgée de thé comme si de rien n'était.

« Remplir le crâne de gosse de toute la propagande de Mahr. » se moqua Ymir dans un murmure, attirant néanmoins l'attention des possesseurs de Titans sur elle. « Remplir les crânes de gosses est bien plus simple que de le faire avec des adultes. De vous à moi, je ne sais pas qui d'entre les Mahrs et les Eldiens sont réellement des démons. »

Un long blanc s'installa après ses paroles, Bertolt et Annie baissèrent les yeux pour regarder le sol et Sieg resta silencieux, faisant comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, Reiner, qui d'habitude, semblait à fleur de peau quand on critiquait Mahr, ne disait rien, il se contentait d'ignorer les paroles de la jeune femme pour regarder l'horizon, prenant quelques secondes pour s'asseoir, les jambes pendantes dans le vide.

_« Ymir a raison. Entre les Eldiens de Paradis qui n'ont commit aucun crimes depuis des siècles, et Mahrs qui ont rempli le crâne de gosse avec de la propagande, il ne fait aucun doute que ce sont eux les démons dans cette histoire. »_ soupira Annie mentalement, elle se redressa pour voir le visage endormit du Titan Rugissant à une dizaine de mètres derrière elle. _« Tu avais déjà remarqué cette contradiction, pas vrai Ray ? De nous tous, tu étais celui qui n'avait aucune raison de participer à cette mission, tu ne cherchais pas la gloire, tu ne cherchais pas à protéger tes parents, tu ne cherchais pas à accomplir ta mission pour retrouver ton père. Tu étais simplement ici par moi faute, voulant me prouver ta force dont j'étais déjà consciente depuis plusieurs années. Si tu en avais eu la possibilité, aurais-tu choisit de te ranger aux côtés de Conny et les autres ? »_

« Nous faisons comme prévu. » intervint Sieg, coupant les pensées de tout le monde pendant qu'il se levait pour se tourner vers la ville de Shiganshina derrière lui. « Nous attendrons qu'ils viennent jusqu'à nous, nous capturons Eren, et nous rentrons chez nous. Nous nous occuperons de Ray plus tard, il n'est pas ma priorité pour l'instant. »

« Capitaine. » appela Bertolt en levant son regard vers l'homme qui le regarda par dessus son épaule. « Imaginons que nous tombions dans une situation dans laquelle nous ne pouvons pas capturer Eren vivant. Serait-il judicieux d'envoyer Ray le dévorer afin de récupérer le Titan Assaillant et le Titan Originel en même temps ? De ce fait, ces deux Titans seront du côté de Mahr. »

Sieg déglutit en ramenant son regard vers Shiganshina, il tourna son regard vers Ray et secoua la tête en baissant les yeux. « Si nous tombons dans ce genre de situation et qu'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, dans ce cas, oui, ce serait un plan de secours. » Son annonce ramena le sourire sur les lèvres de Bertolt et de Reiner mais Annie resta silencieuse, les sourcils froncés en voyant l'étrange regard de Sieg dans ses yeux, serait-ce de la peur qu'elle pouvait distinguer ? De quoi avait-il peur ? « Mais ce plan sera utilisé uniquement si nous n'avons plus d'option. Vous devez faire en sorte qu'Eren ne meurt pas, et si pour cela je dois donner le Mâchoire à Ray, je n'hésiterai pas. »

_« __Quel est ce regard ? De quoi semble t-il avoir peur ? Serait-ce mon imagination ? Le Capitaine préfère donner le Mâchoire que l'Assaillant et l'Originel à Ray ? Pourtant ce n'est pas logique, Mahr recherche l'Originel, donc si l'un de ses Guerriers l'avait ce serait le meilleur scénario. »_ résonna la blonde en baissant les yeux sur la bague qui pendait au bout de la chaînette autour de son cou. Pour un soldat aussi puissant que le Capitaine Sieg aurait-il peur de Ray ? Ce dernier ne possédait aucun Titan Primordial, il est plus faible qu'elle, Bertolt et Reiner. Donc de quoi l'homme aurait-il peur ? Elle écarquilla soudainement les yeux en se souvenant d'une phrase qu'il lui avait dîtes il y a trois ans. Il lui avait récité une phrase qu'il avait lu dans un livre : Je mettrais le monde en feu et en cendre si cela signifiait pouvoir obtenir la liberté. De tout les Guerriers, il était le seul à avoir comprit la contradiction du discours de Mahr et de ce monde. Si jamais il venait à obtenir l'Originel, il n'hésiterai pas à utiliser son pouvoir pour défendre ce en quoi il croît. C'est la raison pour laquelle Sieg semblait avoir si peur, il a comprit lui aussi que si Ray obtenait l'Originel, Mahr avait perdu, car il ne resterai jamais de leur côté.

Annie soupira encore une fois, mettant dans un coin de son esprit ses pensées, ce n'était que des hypothèses qu'elle pourrait confirmer qu'une fois que Ray serait redevenu humain.

* * *

« Comment est-ce possible ? » demanda Eren dans un murmure, les yeux écarquillés alors qu'il passait une serviette humide sur son visage. « J'ai dormi une journée entière.. »

« Bon ! Tu es redevenu à la normale ! » s'exclama Hansi qui était assise sur le lit à côté du sien, tenant dans ses mains le rapport qu'elle avait fait au sujet de l'expérience échouée. Mikasa et Historia se tenaient toute les deux debout au pied du lit tandis que Livaï était assit sur le lit d'Eren, la tête baissée. « Mikasa ne me tranchera donc pas en deux, c'est rassurant. Mais parlons plutôt de l'expérience, tu te rappelles de ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Non. Je ne me souviens de rien après le début de l'expérience. » avoua le jeune homme en déglutissant, il leva son regard vers Hansi qui regardait une feuille qu'il supposa être un portrait de lui. « Le processus de solidification a fonctionné? »

« Désolé de te dire ça, mais après t'être changé en Titan, rien ne s'est passé. » soupira Hansi en baissant les yeux vers le plancher.

« Rien du tout ? » demanda le jeune homme avec surprise.

« Nous avons étudié ton corps de Titan, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé ce que nous cherchons. L'expérience s'est déroulé comme suit : tu devais essayer de reproduire le processus de solidification que nous aurions utilisé afin de boucher le trou dans le Mur Maria. Mais rien ne s'est produit. Nous avons donc opté pour des tests d'endurance et d'intelligence. » expliqua la scientifique en ouvrant son rapport.

« Je me souviens de ce qui était prévu, mais pas du reste. » grogna le jeune homme en prenant le pont de son nez entre ses doigts.

« La première fois, tu t'es changé en Titan de 15 mètres, la même taille que les fois précédentes. Nous t'avons donné des instructions simples, comme tenir en équilibre sur un pied et agiter la main. Tu as pu suivre toutes nos directives car tu étais pleinement conscient. Nous t'avons ensuite demandé de parler, mais tu n'en es vraisemblablement pas capable, la structure de ta bouche ne te permet pas d'articuler. Je t'ai alors demandé de construire quelque chose avec des troncs et des cordes, tu as été capable de réaliser même les parties les plus délicates. En tant que Titan tu pourrais sûrement bâtir un château. » commença la scientifique avec un sourire qui disparu quelques secondes plus tard. « Une heure a passé et tu as changé, c'est arrivé quand nous t'avons demandé d'écrire sur le sol, au lieu d'essayer de parler. Tu étais en train d'écrire : je ne sais pas comment me solidifier. Tu as ensuite écrit maladroitement : Mon père était.. par moi.. Tu as enchaîné avec quelque chose d'illisible, tu avais l'air très triste, tu te rappelles ce que c'était ? »

« Non.. » répondit le jeune homme en baissant les yeux, il ne se rappelait de rien.

« Tu t'es morfondu en pleurs, pendant trente minutes d'affilée puis tu as émergé du Titan, à partir de là, t'es souvenirs étaient flous et tu n'étais qu'à ès un repos d'une demi-heure, tu as à nouveau tenté de te transformer, tu as également échoué dans ta tentative de solidification, et tu ne mesurais que 13 mètres. Nous avons repris les exercices précédents, mais tu n'en as réussi aucun, tu as ignoré nos ordres. Affamé, tu as dévoré la maison que tu avais construite auparavant, tu t'es évanoui comme si tu étais à bout de forces, nous avons du intervenir pour te sortir de ton Titan. Tu as pris une autre pause de trente minutes et tenté une troisième transformation. » soupira Hansi. « Cette fois-ci, tu ne mesurais plus que 10 mètres, incapable de te tenir debout, et ton corps était incomplet. Tu as également commencé à fusionner avec le corps du Titan et nous avons eu beaucoup de mal à te tire de là. »

« Au moins, nous savons maintenant que l'opération pour reconquérir le Mur Maria, est pour le moment, impossible. » grogna le jeune homme, sa prise se resserrant sur sa couverture. « Tout est de ma faute, il m'a été impossible de me solidifier. »

« Exact. » confirma Livaï pendant le blanc qui venait de se créer. « Voici notre situation actuelle, nous sommes vraiment désappointés, par ta faute, l'air extérieur est pourri. Nous nous sommes exposés à de nombreux risques, sans aucun retour pour le moment, qu'en sera-t-il la prochaine fois ? Que fera-t-on si un Titan surgit du sol ou tombe du ciel ? L'humanité sera sans défense. La situation est désastreuse. »

« Eren fait de son mieux. » fit remarquer Mikasa en déglutissant, une main tenant son écharpe autour de son cou.

« Je sais. » soupira Livaï. « Mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Il est incapable de reboucher le Mur Maria. Tu comprends ? L'intérieur des Murs empeste comme une citerne, si ça continue comme ça pendant encore cent ans, l'intérieur des Murs sera complètement pourri, voilà où nous en sommes. Je ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment, mais depuis ma naissance, j'ai toujours été alerte à cette pourriture, mais je pensais que c'était une odeur normale et naturelle. Mais l'air que j'ai senti à l'extérieur des Murs était différent. Bien que le monde extérieur soit un enfer, il y règne une liberté que l'on ne retrouve pas à l'intérieur de ces Murs. Pour la première fois, je me suis posé des questions. »

« Ce que Livaï essaie de te dire c'est que grâce à cette expérience, nous savons que tu es incapable de te solidifier. » expliqua Hansi calmement. « De plus, la durée de tes transformations, les tailles et leurs efficacités, tout a été enregistré. Cette expérience nous permettra de faire un rapport très utile. Bien que cette fumée puisse nous coûter cher, en contre-partie, nous pourrons nous servir de ce que nous avons avons appris. Pour être clair, nous devons aller de l'avant, voilà ce que voulait dire Livaï. »

_« Pourquoi dois-je encore porter ce fardeau ? »_ se demanda Eren en baissant les yeux sur ses mains qui se trouvaient sur sa couverture. _« Si je continue comme ça, je n'aurai pas la force de venger la mort d'Hannes et encore moins de sauver la race humaine. Et pourtant, se pourrait-il que tout commence ici ? En comprenant mon impuissance et mon ignorance ? Pourquoi, au beau milieu du test, me suis-je mis à penser à mon père ? Si cela ne m'avait pas interrompu, je serais resté un Titan plus longtemps. »_

Le jeune homme grogna, réfléchir lui donnait une horrible migraine, tout lui semblait flou, pour la première fois depuis un moment, il commençait à douter de la capacité de son pouvoir et de sa capacité à pouvoir aider l'humanité du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

* * *

Quelques jours s'était écoulés depuis son réveil, ils avaient reçu des nouveaux ordres, abandonner leur cachette et venir dans le District de Trost, les ordres venaient d'Erwin lui-même. Conformément à sa demande, tout le groupe s'était dirigé vers le District en question, Livaï se tenait devant le groupe, un fusil dans les mains, une cape recouvrant la presque totalité de son corps. Les autres soldats avaient eux aussi des fusils et Historia avait mit sa capuche pour cacher une bonne partie de son visage des regards extérieurs.

« Hey mais vous êtes, le capitaine Livaï, c'est ça ? » appela un villageois depuis un mur avec un autre homme, les deux semblaient plutôt étonné de le voir en ville.

« C'est bien vous ! Je vous ai déjà vu ! » cria un autre qui s'approcha en courant suivit par plusieurs hommes. « Le meilleur soldat de l'humanité ! »

« Mais vous êtes tout petit ! » fit remarquer un homme en baissant les yeux sur le soldat en question qui grognait pour lui-même. « Je vous ai toujours vu à cheval, je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. »

« Vous êtes en travers de mon chemin. » fit remarquer l'homme aux cheveux noirs en fronçant les sourcils.

« S'il vous plaît, écoutez nous d'abord ! » demanda un des soldats rapidement en s'approchant d'avantage. « Avec des soldats comme vous dans les parages, on peut pas travailler. »

« La plupart des gens comme nous ne font pas confiance aux soldats et ont peur de s'approcher d'eux, si on ne travaille pas, on n'a rien à manger. » continua un autre homme en croisant les bras, son regard se durcissant.

« Quand les soldats de la Garnison sont partis sans laisser de traces, des voleurs ont bondi sur l'occasion pour nous attaquer. » expliqua un troisième homme en grognant. « Et les importes ne semblent pas vouloir baisser, comment attendez vous que nous vivions ? Pourquoi les choses sont-elles ainsi ? Et pourquoi les Titans continuent à nous attaquer ? Je sais. C'est parce que les Bataillons d'exploration ne font pas leur boulot. »

« Voilà comment marche mon affaire, je suis le seul à blâmer si je ne gagne pas d'argent, se tuer à la tâche pour ne rien avoir en retour est chose courante. Mais qu'en est-il de vous ? » demanda le second homme avec un sourire. « Même si vous n'en branlez pas une, vous avez quand même de quoi manger. Pas vrai ? »

« Que faites-vous ici à vagabonder dans les rues ? Vous faites vos courses ? » demanda un homme qui s'approcha de groupe suivit par un autre petit groupe de paysans qui criait également.

« Vous avez même des femmes pour vous tenir compagnie, quelle chance ! » fit remarquer un paysan avec un rire.

« Si vous avez un peu de compassion, donnez nous un peu d'argent et arrêtez de profiter de al situation pour manger sans payer ! » cria le troisième homme.

Livaï soupira et tourna son regard pour voir une femme tenir son enfant dans ses bras, ses yeux étaient écarquillés et elle faisait signe vers eux avec son regard, le capitaine écarquilla rapidement les yeux et se retourna vers ses soldats en criant.

« Faites attention ! » hurla le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité qui grogna quand l'un des hommes l'attrapa par derrière. « Un chariot nous fonce dessus ! »

Le groupe s'écarta rapidement, se coupant en d'eux, s'éloignant de la trajectoire d'un chariot qui arrivait à toute vitesse vers eux, deux hommes se trouvaient à l'arrière tandis qu'un autre tenait les rênes du cheval. Sasha se releva rapidement après être tombée de surprise et se retourna pour écarquiller les yeux d'horreur en voyant Eren et Historia se faire attraper par les deux hommes dans le chariot.

« Eren et Christa ! » cria la jeune femme de surprise. « Ils ont kidnappé Eren et Christa ! »

Les paysans ont écarquillés les yeux en regardant la scène, certains se sont enfuit de peur en courant tandis que d'autres restés paralysés par la peur, l'un d'entre eux déglutit en voyant le véhicule s'éloigner et se retourna pour voir si les soldats allaient bien mais il ne constata rien, il n'y avait plus personne, la ruelle était vide, le vent fit voler un peu de poussière, recouvrant les traces de pas et du chariots.

* * *

« Ce mec ne me ressemble pas. » grogna Eren depuis le lit sur lequel il était assit. « Avec sa salle tronche. »

Lui et Historia se trouvait dans un bâtiment dans le District, cela faisait partit du plan, faire en sorte que Jean se déguise en Eren et Armin jouait le rôle d'Historia du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« J'espère que tout ira bien, ils risquent de morfler si on découvre qu'ils ne sont que des leurres. » soupira le porteur de Titan en levant les yeux vers le plafond en silence, il n'aimait pas rester assit à ne rien faire, surtout si cela mettait la vie de ses amis en danger.

* * *

« Hey, qu'est-ce-que tu as ? » demanda un homme en s'approchant de la fausse Christa qui avait été attachée sur une chaise, Armin déglutit en détournant le regard l'air dégoûté. « Allez, dis-moi quelque chose. » Jean se contentait de regarder, l'air mal à l'aise, à ses yeux il ne ressemblait en rien à Eren, il pouvait remarquer la détresse dans le regard du jeune homme qui se trouvait être touché par l'un de leurs ennemis. « C'est quoi ton problème, ça ne te plaît pas ? J'ai envie de t'entendre ma douce. »

_« J'avais pourtant juré que je ne referais jamais ça. Et me voilà encore à jouer à sa doublure. »_ grogna Jean pour lui-même en détournant le regard, il se promit intérieurement qu'il ne referait plus jamais ça.

* * *

« Ça ressemble à quoi à l'intérieur ? » demanda le Capitaine Livaï en se posant sur le toit d'un entrepôt sur lequel se trouvait Mikasa.

« On doit se dépêcher, ils vont bientôt comprendre que ce n'est pas le vrai Eren. » répondit la jeune femme en soupirant. « Il doit déjà être en train de déguster. Comment va votre cheville, Capitaine ? »

« Je peux bouger. » répondit l'homme en posant une main sur sa cheville qui avait été blessé lors de son combat contre le Titan Féminin il y a plusieurs semaines. « C'est pas trop mal. »

* * *

« Wow Historia, tu lis déjà très bien ! » félicita une jeune femme avec un sourire, elle avait de courts cheveux noirs et un chapeau de paille sur la tête. Devant elle, une petite fille aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleu était assise contre une botte de paille et tenait un livre sur ses genoux.

« C'est, parce que tu m'as appris ! » répondit Historia avec un grand sourire, son nez coulant légèrement.

« Tu as encore le nez qui coule. » se moqua la jeune femme en fouillant dans ses poches avant d'en sortir un petit mouchoir en tissu. « Tu devrais plus agir comme une petite fille, tu sais ? » Elle posa le mouchoir contre son nez, lui indiquant de souffler ce que l'enfant fit jusqu'à ce que la femme lui dise d'arrêter en retirant le tissu pour passer une main dans ses cheveux avec un sourire.

« Hey. » appela Historia en levant les yeux vers la femme qui tourna son regard vers lui, lui indiquant qu'elle avait son attention. « Ça veut dire quoi, agir comme une petite fille ? »

« Eh bien. » répondit la jeune femme en réfléchissant, elle baissa les yeux sur le livre et pointa la jeune fille représenté sur l'une des pages, elle tenait une pomme qu'elle dirigeait vers une grande créature. « Ça veut dire que tu devrais agir comme cette fille-là, tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ? C'est une gentille fille qui se préoccupe toujours des gens autour d'elle, tu dois devenir comme elle, ce monde est cruel et sans merci. Tu te dois d'être une personne que les gens aimeront, qui puisse les aider. »

« Oui ! » répondit l'enfant avec un sourire, acquiesçant pour elle-même. « Alors, je veux être comme toi ! »

« Hein ? » s'écria la jeune femme de surprise en tournant son regard vers la petite blonde.

« Je pourrai être comme toi quand je serai grande ? » demanda Christa avec hésitation avant de laisser échapper un petit cri quand elle se retrouva dans les bras de la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr ! C'est d'accord, c'est d'accord ! Si tu le souhaites ! » répondit la jeune femme sous les rires de la jeune fille. Elle leva les yeux pour voir que le soleil commençait à se coucher et son regard s'abaissa, ses yeux brillant de tristesse. « Désolé Historia, il se fait tard. » Elle posa son front contre celui de l'enfant et ses yeux prirent une couleur violette pendant un court instant. « Oublie-moi à nouveau, jusqu'à notre prochaine rencontre. »

« Hein ? » s'étonna l'enfant en voyant une femme enjamber la barrière en bois pour s'éloigner dans le champs, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré auparavant, pourquoi était-elle ici ? « Qui est, cette femme ? »

* * *

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda Eren en remarquant qu'Historia commençait à se réveiller depuis sa position à moitié couché sur la table devant elle.

« Non, je dormais.. » répondit la jeune fille en se redressant. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir rêvé de quelque chose d'important mais je n'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. »

« Ouais, je connais ça. » répondit Eren avec un petit rire en posant une main contre son front. « Il est déjà tard, le soleil se couche, j'aimerais croire que tout se passera bien, vu que le Capitaine est avec eux, mais ils font vraiment partie de la compagnie Reebs ? »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la blonde quand elle ne donna aucune réponse pour la voir les bras croisés sur la table, laissant seulement ses yeux dépasser de ses bras pour le regarder, il soupira en s'asseyant sur la chaise en fasse d'elle.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir échoué à la solidification, c'est à cause de moi qu'on est arrivés là. » s'excusa le jeune homme en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi me présentes-tu tes excuses ? » demanda soudainement la jeune femme en se redressant sur sa chaise.

« Hein ? » s'étonna Eren de sa réponse en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu ne voulais pas sauver Ymir ? »

« Sauver.. » répéta la jeune femme en reposant sa tête sur ses bras en soupirant. « Je ne pense pas que je puisse la sauver maintenant. Comme tu l'as dit, Ymir a pris sa décision à ce moment-là. Je n'ai aucun droit de l'en empêcher, elle n'a plus besoin de moi. Les seules choses qu'il me reste, sont les mystérieuses circonstances de ma naissance et un rôle très important que je pense être incapable d'accomplir. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? » demanda Eren en la regardant du coin de l'oeil pour la voir s'asseoir correctement.

« Je l'ignore. » soupira Historia en baissant les yeux sur la table, créant un blanc dans la discussion mettant Eren mal à l'aise. « Je t'envie. » Eren sursauta à ses paroles et se tourna vers elle pour l'inviter à continuer et à développer ses pensées. « Ça ne doit pas être facile, mais au moins tu sais toujours ce que tu veux faire. Et pas seulement toi, tout les autres également, Conny a prit sa décision, il souhaite retrouver Ray et Annie pour avoir des explications et tenter de leur faire comprendre qu'ils sont du mauvais côtés et que tout peut encore changer, Ymir a prit sa décision également pour aider Reiner, Bertolt, Annie et Ray ce jour-là. Vous êtes tous prêts à risquer vos vies pour quelque chose. Ymir à veillé sur moi, la véritable moi qui a choisi les Bataillons d'exploration et dont j'ignore tout. Mais maintenant qu'Ymir n'est plus là, je ne sais plus qui je suis, ni ce que je dois faire. Tu ne comprends probablement pas, quelqu'un comme moi. »

« Non, je ne comprends rien du tout. » répondit le jeune homme avec sérieux en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est notre monde, tu vois ? Si tu ne fais rien des gens seront dévorés, tout disparaîtra, on n'a pas le temps de se sentir perdus. Armin a pris des risques en prenant ta place, tu n'as pas le temps de penser à ça, pas tant qu'ils sont en mission. »

« Désolée.. » s'excusa la jeune fille en déglutissant. « Je ne comprends pas vraiment moi non plus. Christa se serait inquiétée pour tout le monde, Christa Lenz est une gentille fille. Mais Historia Reiss n'a jamais connu l'amour de ses parents ou de qui que ce soit, elle n'aurait jamais dû voir le jour, ce n'est même pas rare dans ce monde, ça arrive souvent dans les souterrains de la capitale. Tu penses, que les autres sont déçus ? Que je sois une personne aussi vide ? Et que la gentille Christa Lenz n'existe plus ? »

« Non, je ne crois pas. » répondit Eren en haussant un peu le temps. « Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ton ancienne toi. J'ai toujours cru que tu jouais une sorte de rôle, et que tu n'étais pas du tout naturelle, plutôt flippante en faite. »

« Je vois.. » soupira Historia après quelques secondes de surprise.

« Mais. » continua Eren, attira une dernière fois l'attention de la blonde sur lui. « Tu n'es pas si mal que ça maintenant, tu es simplement normale, tu es juste une personne normale et sincère. »

* * *

« Nous détenons le pouvoir de ceux qui ont survécu derrière ces murs. » annonça Erwin, il était assit en face de Pixis dans l'appartement de fonction de ce dernier. « L'armée recherche Eren et Christa, et nous savons désormais que le Roi est derrière tout ça. Afin de préparer leur contre-attaque contre les Titans pour préserver l'humanité de l'extinction, les Bataillons d'exploration ont décidé de renverser le gouvernement. »

« Alors vous dîtes que l'humanité devrait se serrer les coudes ? » demanda le commandant de la Garnison, une main tenant son menton pendant qu'il soupirait. Il leva les yeux vers le regard d'Erwin et soupira une nouvelle fois, il n'y avait pas une étincelle d'hésitation dans son regard azur. « Je savais que ce jour arriverait, en l'an 107 où le roi à considéré l'extérieur des Murs comme tabous. Le jour où nous n'accepterons plus ceux qui recherchent un abri dans ce monde cruel. Ce jour arrive enfin, et maintenant, le moment est venu pour moi de pointer un fusil sur mon roi.. » Un blanc s'installa entre les deux homme alors que Pixis posait son verre d'alcool sur la table devant lui en soupirant. « Je sais très bien pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir, cependant, je suis un vieux soldat. Vous devez savoir que mener mes subordonnés dans un tel combat n'est pas quelque chose que je peux faire. »

« Oui. » répondit Erwin en baissant les yeux. « Toutefois, vous pouvez me juger. »

« Oh ? » s'étonna le vielle homme avec un petit sourire. « C'est pour ça que vous êtes là ? Très bien, si vous parvenez à me convaincre, j'abandonnerai mon poste pour vous rejoindre comme recrue. Et alors, je serais prêt à tout faire, même le sale boulot. Cependant, si ce que vous dîtes ne me plaît pas, je serai sans pitié. En tant que chef de la Garnison, je vous enverrai à la potence. »

« Je me suis déjà préparé à cette éventualité. » répondit le Major en fronçant les sourcils, relevant son regard vers le vielle homme.

« Alors, que comptez-vous faire Erwin ? Allez-vous prendre la capitale d'assaut ? Même en dépit de votre petit nombre, des soldats aussi talentueux que les vôtres n'auront aucun mal à franchir le Mur, prendre le contrôle du palais et occire le roi. » ricana le Chef de la Garnison en croisant les bras. « Mais que ferez-vous ensuite ? Renverser et tuer celui qui a régné sur notre civilisation, pensez-vous vraiment que les gens l'accepteront ? Il est improbable que les choses se déroulent de la façons dont vous le désirez. Bien entendu, ceux qui ont protesté contre le Gouvernement ces 107 dernières années vous soutiendront, mais ils ne seront qu'une minorité. Avec si peu de terres, les impôts qui augmentent et aucun signe de travail. La basse classe de la population est au plus mal, sans oublier que nous avons sacrifié 20 % de la population il y a quatre ans. Malgré toutes ces circonstances, il n'y a pas eu de révoltes. Et c'est précisément parce que le Roi et son Gouvernement partagent le même sort que nous, à l'intérieur de ces Murs. Déclencher une guerre reviendrait à la destruction de notre monde. En plus de tout ça, nos dirigeants, sont les descendants d'une famille qui a régné pendant près de 2 000 ans. Ils sont un symbole de prospérité pour le peuple. Leurs ancêtres régnaient sur nous avant que l'humanité ne soit confinée à l'intérieur des Murs. Le peuple les aimait. Cependant, si vous leur enlevez ce symbole de prospérité, si vous leur apportez la guerre en ces temps difficiles, qu'adviendra t-il de tous ces gens ? Ils vous sera impossible de vous faire obéir de tous les aristocrates. Les nobles, une fois armés, ainsi que les loyalistes lanceront sûrement une révolution. Cette situation ne peut être résolue par la force. Ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper du Mur Maria, n'est-ce pas? Erwin, je me demande à quoi peut bien ressembler le futur dont vous me parlez.. »

« Nous prévoyons de changer la tête de notre Roi. » annonça le major calmement.

« Je vois. » soupira Pixis en baissant la tête. « Quel dommage- »

« Cependant. » coupa le blond attirant l'attention de l'homme sur lui. « Nous n'utiliserons pas la force. Le tuer ne fait pas partie du plan non plus. »

« Mh ? Dîtes-moi tout. » demanda le Chef de la Garnison avec un petit sourire. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'une telle révolution soit possible. »

« En effet, nous n'avons toujours pas tous les éléments pour mettre notre plan en route, et si nous échouons, ce seront nos têtes qui tomberont. » répondit le Major avec un froncement de sourcil.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire, que vous pariez tout ce que vous avez sur ça ? » demanda le Chef en fermant les yeux, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.

« Oui, je pensais pas être un tel joueur. J'attends qu'on m'apporte l'information dont nous avons besoin. Voulez-vous écouter l'une de mes histoires en attendant ? » demanda le Major avec un petit sourire. Il n'a pas attendu que l'homme réponde pour commencer. « Mon père était professeur, il avait un poste dans la ville où j'ai grandis. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses pendant ses cours. Un jour, j'ai compris que toute ma vie était déjà planifiée. Nous avions cours d'histoire, nous parlions des détails spécifiques des Murs derrières lesquels nous étions saufs.. Des choses que nous devions savoir. Quand les hommes se sont réfugiés à l'intérieur des Murs, les archives des événements antérieurs furent perdues. L'humanité était presque éteinte et puisque ceux qui restaient devaient vivre ensemble dans un espace aussi restreint, nous avons pu mettre nos différences de côtés. Nous avons pu créer une utopie à l'intérieur de ces Murs. Et c'est alors que j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes. J'ai questionné mon père. Il n'a pas pu me répondre. Et nous avons quitté la classe. Mais, une fois à la maison, mon père a répondu à ma question. Les livres d'histoire fournis par le Gouvernement contenaient plusieurs erreurs et contradictions. Mais même sans ces erreurs, les membres de la génération précédente auraient dû pouvoir partager leurs expériences avec leurs enfants. En fait, il aurait été impossible d'empêcher les jeunes générations de s'intéresser au monde extérieur. Mon père m'a ensuite conté une histoire.. étonnante, même pour un enfant comme moi, à ce moment-là, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi mon père n'en avait pas parlé en classe. J'ai raconté l'histoire de mon père aux autres enfants et des soldats sont arrivés et ont commencé à demander des détails. Mon père n'est jamais rentré à la maison, ils est mort dans un accident, dans une ville voisine. Mais d'après mes sources, il a été tué par le gouvernement. La théorie de mon père est devenue ma réalité, j'ai juré de prouver qu'elle était fondée. Les gens devinrent des Titans, ces Titans devinrent des Murs, dans un monde rempli de tels miracles, la théorie de mon père était difficile à croire. Mais si on remonte 107 ans en arrière, à l'époque où nous nous sommes réfugiés derrière ces Murs, nos souvenirs ont été altérés et modifiés, depuis que notre roi règne. »

« Mh. » répondit Pixis en acquiesçant pour lui-même, une main tenant son menton en silence. « Vous pensez donc que la communauté ne changera pas à moins d'une révolution ? »

« C'est ce que mon père croyait. » répondit Erwin en acquiesçant. « Mais un incroyable événement est venu bousculer cette théorie. Le fait qu'Eren puisse manipuler les Titans. La même chose s'est produite avec le Titan Féminin. Parmi les personnes capables de manipuler les Titans, certains peuvent apparemment en contrôler quelques-uns en criant par exemple. Et après cette confirmation au village Lagaco, il s'est avéré que les Titans et les humains étaient biologiquement liés. Les Titans pourraient ne pas être les seuls à être manipulables. De plus, il est important de noter que nos récents problèmes avec le Gouvernement se sont produits une fois que la capacité d'Eren a été révélée. En d'autres termes, ce que le Gouvernement désirait vraiment, c'était le pouvoir d'Eren. »

« Mh. » soupira Pixis en se redressant sur son siège. « Cela change beaucoup de choses, le Gouvernement a d'abord prétendu vouloir récupérer Eren et nous avons réglé ce problème en cour martiale. Vu que nous avions échoué à utiliser le dernier espoir de l'humanité, nous avons choisi de nous battre, mais en sachant maintenant que le vrai but du Gouvernement était de mettre la main sur le pouvoir d'Eren, ne pensez vous pas qu'ils désiraient s'en servir pour protéger l'humanité des Titans ? Ils n'ont pas d'autre endroit où aller, et ils partagent le même sort que nous alors si nous partageons le même but, pourquoi ne pas s'entraider ? En fait, étant donné qu'ils semblent bien mieux informés sur les capacités d'Eren, leur lirer celui-ci pourrait résoudre tous nos problèmes, non ? »

« Oui, je croyais également en cette solution jusqu'à il y a cinq jours. » répondit le Major en acquiesçant, confirmant les paroles de Pixis. « Jusqu'à ce que je sois convoqué au Quartier Général dans la capitale. J'y pense depuis que je suis enfant, pourquoi mon père a-t-il dû mourir ? Parce qu'il était trop proche de la vérité ? Les huiles du Gouvernement ont leur propre sens de la justice. Cependant, j'ai compris quelque chose à leur sujet, ils ne désiraient pas protéger l'humanité. Mais seulement leurs positions et leurs luxueuses maisons. En fait, ils étaient tellement effrayés que leur mode de vie soit menacé que même si l'ennemi n'était pas des Titans mais des humain, ils n'hésiteraient pas à appliquer leurs menaces. Comme je m'y attendait, la mort de mon père était insensée, mon père est mort à cause d'un trait commun à tous les homme : l'avidité, et à cause d'un enfant stupide. Si on se place du point de vue du Gouvernement, les gens ne sont que des objets remplaçables, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Eren au Gouvernement. »

« Je vois. Quel dommage. » soupira Pixis en baissant les yeux. « Vous pensez toujours qu'il est possible de mener une révolution sans verser de sang ? »

Un bruit de frappement sur la porte a interrompu les deux hommes, un soldat est entré en tenant dans ses mains un morceau de papier.

« Excusez moi ! » s'excusa le soldat qui haletait en cherchant à reprendre son souffle. « Commandent, voici ce que vous avez demandé ! »

« Merci. » répondit Erwin en prenant le morceau de papier au soldat et se tourna vers Pixis. « J'ai dis qu'il n'y aurait pas de morts, mais il y aura du sang de versé. »

* * *

Il y a quelques heures, dans un sous-sol, un homme criait à l'agonie en essayant de se libérer de sa chaise sur laquelle il était attaché avec de la cordes. En face de lui, le Capitaine Livaï portait un tablier blanc qui était recouvert de sang et enfilait silencieusement une paire de gants en plastique marron sur ses avants-bras, à sa droite, se trouvait la scientifique Hansi avec une pince dans la main et s'approcha de l'homme assit sur la chaise.

« Hé stop ! » cria l'homme avec peur. « Dites-moi ce que vous voulez ! »

« La ferme ! » cria Hansi en s'approchant pour placer la pince autour de l'un des doigts de l'homme. « C'est la première fois que je torture quelqu'un ! »

« Mais posez-moi des question au moins ! » cria l'homme avec peur en sentant la pince se serrer autour de son doigt. « Vous pouvez pas m'arracher les ongles sans me poser une question d'abord ! »

« La ferme ! » cria une nouvelle fois Hansi. « Je vais commencer par tous te les arracher ! »

Des cris résonnèrent dans tout le bâtiment et Conny sursauta à l'étage où il se trouvait avec tout le monde autour d'une table, la mission de sauvetage de Jean et d'Armin avait parfaitement était accomplie et en prime, ils avaient pu capturer l'un des hommes. Eren et Historia avait été transférés dans ce bâtiments afin que tout le monde puisse les protéger plus facilement.

« Ils ont commencés. » grogna Jean en posant une main sur son visage en entendant les hurlements de l'homme. « Bordel, et moi qui croyais que nous affrontions les Titans. Je ne sais même plus qui est notre ennemi maintenant. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

« Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix. » répondit sombrement Eren qui avait les yeux baissés sur la table. « Si nous échouons, l'humanité sera détruite par les Titans. Nous préparons un coup d'état, c'est le plan du Commandant.. C'est loin d'être fini.. »

« Nous sommes des rebelles. » gémit Sacha en soupirant. « Qu'arrivera-t-il si nous échouons ? »

« Nous serons tous pendus en place publique. » répondit Jean en grognant.

« C'est parce que nous essayons de changer un système en place depuis plus de 100 ans. » ajouta Armin qui avait sa tête posé sur ses bras croisés sur la table. « Notre plan est sans précédent, mais comment arriverons-nous à rallier le peuple à notre cause ? Nous pourrions nous servir des attaques répétées des Titans à notre avantage. Si nous arrivons à blâmer le Gouvernement pour ça, ça pourrait marcher. Le seul problème, est que cela mettrait le peuple en danger et que des vies seraient perdues. J'imagine que nous n'avons pas le choix, cependant, si c'est pour le bien de l'humanité, nous pourrions aussi provoquer un accident et rejeter la faute sur la Monarchie, ou les Brigades Spéciales. Le peuple verrait alors les Bataillons d'exploration comme leurs sauveurs. Je suis sûr qu'il serait facile de les tromper.. »

« Tu sais. » commença Jean avec un froncement de sourcil. « T'es vraiment bizarre depuis ce qu'il t'est arrivé avec ce pervers. »

« Non, Armin a toujours été doué pour improviser des plans lugubres. » intervint Eren avec un sourire.

« Mais, nous sommes déjà des criminels. Notre ennemi actuel n'est pas quelqu'un que nous devons tuer pour éviter qu'il ne nous dévore. Ce sont nos ennemis car nos idées sont différentes. » soupira Armin, les yeux baissés. « Ou bien parce qu'ils appartiennent à une autre brigade que la notre, à partir de maintenant, nous devrons peut-être tuer quelqu'un juste pour ça. Nous ne sommes plus de bonnes personnes désormais. »

* * *

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. » sourit Erwin avec un petit rire avant de montrer le morceau de papier à Pixis. « La Famille Reiss est la véritable famille royale. Commandant, il est donc possible de remplacer notre roi sans créer de bain de sang. Si nous parvenons à faire en sorte qu'Historia Reiss succède au trône. »

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Eren s'était réveillé en sursaut en ayant eu un rêve étrange cette nuit-là, il avait couru dans tout le bâtiment pour donner un papier à Hansi avant de devoir suivre le Capitaine Livaï pour la prochaine partie de la mission afin de mettre Historia sur le trône, cette dernière avait accepté son rôle avec plus ou moins de difficulté, ses yeux avaient été vides depuis le jour où Livaï lui avait annoncé qu'elle deviendrait Reine des Murs.

« C'est la conversation entre Bertolt et Reiner ? » demanda Erwin en lisant le papier en fronçant les sourcils, la scientifique était assise sur une chaise à côté de lui.

« On dirait bien, Eren m'a donné ça il y a quelques jours. » répondit la jeune femme en acquiesçant.

« Tu n'as jamais voulu dévorer qui que ce soit, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce que Bertolt a demandé à Ymir, elle lui a répondu qu'elle avait erré en dehors des Murs pendant soixante ans. » Erwin fronça les sourcils en silence et posa le papier sur la table.

« Je pense qu'elle fait partie des Titans qui vagabondaient à l'extérieur des Murs. Aurait-elle un lien avec ces villageois qui ont été transformés en Titans ? » demanda Hansi en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. « Même si nous n'avons pas de preuve, elle décrit vraiment ces soixante ans comme un enfer, ce genre de situation. On dirait aussi que les Titans ne se promènent pas nus en dévorant des gens de leur propre volonté. Ils restent une menace pour l'humanité, cependant, leur existence est une véritable tragédie. »

« Ce sont les premiers mots d'Ymir si l'on en croit les souvenirs d'Eren ? » demanda Erwin sans la regarder.

« Après réflexion, je pense qu'Ymir est le Titan qui a dévoré l'ami d'enfance de Bertolt, Reiner, Annie et Ray. » supposa la scientifique. « Ils sont déjà habitués au fait que les Titans dévorent les Humains. Et ils savent également qu'ils ne peuvent pas reprendre leur forme humain en faisant cela. Mais si Ymir a vraiment dévoré leur ami, cela veut dire qu'il avait des capacités de Transformations. Cela voudrait dire que si un humain qui s'est transformé en Titan dévore un humain qui peut se transformer en Titan, alors il pourra reprendre forme humaine. En gardant ça e tête, je me suis souvenue de ce qui s'est passé quand nous avons délivré Eren des griffes de Reiner. Il nous a lancé des Titans dessus, n'est-ce pas ? Ils étaient prêts à tout sacrifier, même leurs propres vies, pour mettre la main sur Eren. Alors mon hypothèse est la suivante, voulaient-ils que des Titans dévorent Eren ? Si les capacités de Transformation en Titan peuvent être acquises de la sorte, alors il en est sans doute de même pour le précieux pouvoir de contrôle. Si ma théorie s'avère exacte, Eren est un réceptacle, et les pouvoirs qu'il détient peuvent être transférés. Si le Gouvernement désire utiliser son pouvoir de contrôle, ils ne le laisseront pas en lui, qui est un rebelle, si possible, ils essaieront de le transmettre à quelqu'un qui soutiendrait leur cause. C'est sûrement ce que Reiner a essayé de faire. Voilà pourquoi, si le Gouvernement en sachant cela, possède des Titans en captivités, il est probable qu'Eren soit dévoré par l'un d'entre eux. »

« Commandant Erwin ! » cria un soldat qui ouvrit la porte sans demander l'autorisation. « La première Brigade des Brigades Spéciales veut vous parler. Ils soupçonnent quelqu'un de notre faction de meurtre. Ils sont dans la rue. »

« De meurtre ? » répéta Hansi les yeux écarquillés en se levant.

« Hansi, vous devez partir. » ordonna Erwin en mettant sa veste brune sur ses épaules.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? Qu'en est-il de Livaï ? » demanda Hansi rapidement en suivant l'homme du regard.

« Il peut se débrouiller tout seul Vous aussi Hansi, suivez votre instinct. En tant que Commandant, je dois aller régler cette affaire, quand l'ennemi sera agressif, nous devons agir en conséquence, tout le monde soit se tenir prêt à bouger. Aussi, je vous nomme Commandant des Bataillons d'exploration, Hansi Zoe. Je laisse mes Bataillons entre vos mains. »

« Erwin ! » cria Hansi de surprise, elle, Commandant des Bataillons d'exploration ? « Qu'en est-il des négociation avec Pixis ! »

« Elles sont tombées à l'eau. » répondit simplement l'homme en regardant par dessus son épaule. « N'attendez pas d'aide de leur part. »

* * *

« Le voilà.. » murmura la un villageois en montrant le grand soldat blond qui s'approchait sans un mot.

« C'est Erwin. » ajouta un autre dans un murmure.

« Erwin Smith. » appela le soldat des Brigades Spéciales, il se trouvait debout en plein milieu de la rue, à sa droite, le corps d'un homme dont la moitié de son corps était recouvert par une couverture blanche, deux personnes se trouvaient près de son corps et pleuraient en silence. « Connaissez-vous cet homme ? »

« Le président de la Compagnie Reebs, Edward Reebs. » répondit Erwin en baissant les yeux sur l'homme qui les avait aidé dans l'ombre depuis quelques semaines.

« Nous avons retrouvé son cadavre et deux de ses hommes en montagne. Leurs gorges tranchées par un long poignard. » annonça le soldat sans émotion. « Leur cargaison était intacte, ce n'est donc pas un vol. Cette façon est typique de quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience. Des idées sur le coupable, Erwin ? »

« Je suppose que les Bataillons d'exploration sont déjà soupçonnés de culpabilité. » soupira Erwin en levant son regard vers le soldat devant lui. « Inutile de tourner autour du pot, venez-en au fait. »

« Les habitants ont été témoins il y a deux jours d'une altération avec les Bataillons d'exploration. » commença le soldat en croisant les bras.

« C'est exact, tout ceci a été rapporté et a été archivé par les Brigades Spéciales. » répondit Erwin en fronçant les sourcils, que voulait faire ce soldat avec ses accusations ?

« Après enquête, nous avons découvert que cet incident était en lien avec la compagnie Reebs. J'en déduis donc que certains de vos hommes ont voulu délivrer le jeune Eren Jäger et que les hommes de Reebs et lui-même en ont fait les frais. Le coupable est sûrement en fuite avec Eren en ce moment même. » ajouta le soldat des Brigades Spéciales avec un petit sourire. « Voilà pourquoi je vous ordonne de cesser toute opération des Bataillons d'exploration. Tous vos hommes devront passer un interrogatoire. Si nos conclusions se révèlent erronées, tout ira pour le mieux, tant que tous vos hommes prouvent leur innocence. »

* * *

« Ils distribuent ces tract dans la rue. » annonça Jean qui portait un grand chapeau et une cape pour cacher son identité, il tendit le papier à Armin qui était assit sur une caisse avec tout les autres autour de lui.

« Les Bataillons d'explorations vont être démantelés de la sorte alors. » fit remarquer le blond en grimaçant en lisant le papier.

« Notre situation devient critique. » soupira Jean qui s'adossa à un poteau. « J'ai toujours pensé que je me ferais tuer par un Titan. Mais jamais que je deviendrai un fugitif recherchés. »

« Rien n'est encore certains ! » rassura Armin en se levant. « Le commandant n'aurait jamais laissé de fausses accusations dissoudre notre bataillon ! Quand le président Reebs a été assassiné, et qu'Eren et Historia ont été enlevés, j'ai perdu espoir pendant un moment moi aussi.. Mais grâce à la réactivité du capitaine, nous avons pu collecter des informations dans ce District, pas vrai ? »

« Je ne veux toujours pas tuer d'humains. » grogna Jean en baissant les yeux. « Même si le capitaine me l'ordonne, je n'en serai pas capable.. »

« Idem pour moi. » ajouta Conny en soupirant. « Le Capitaine, Livaï usera probablement de sa force pour nous obliger à lui obéir. Tout comme il l'a fait avec Historia ! » Il soupira et s'accroupit en croisant les bras. _« Ray, quelle raison t'a poussé à tuer tout ces gens à Trost ? Pourquoi t'es-tu recouvert de sang ? Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? »_


	23. Chapitre 23

« On est pas trop loin des autres unités ? » demanda la jeune femme en tenant un fusil dans ses mains et en regardant autour d'elle, fixant les arbres de la forêt.

« Si on ne s'éloigne pas plus, ça ruine un peu le concept des recherches étendues, non ? » répondit le jeune homme en soupirant.

« Pourquoi j'ai atterri avec toi ? » se plaignit la jeune femme en grognant, l'insigne des Brigades Spéciales flottant sur sa cape verte. « Sauf si tu voulais être seul avec moi, Marlowe ? »

« Hitch, c'est vraiment une corvée d'être coincé avec toi. » répondit Marlowe en se détournant d'elle.

«C'est donc ça, très bien alors. » soupira la jeune femme qui accéléra le pas.

« Au faut, tu trouves pas ça étrange ? » demanda le soldat modèle qui s'arrêta de marcher.

« Quoi ? »

« Les Bataillons d'explorations en fuite après avoir tué des civils. » continua le jeune homme. « Je croyais qu'ils étaient prêts à tout sacrifier pour protéger l'humanité ! »

« T'as déjà oublié ? » demanda Hitch en soupirant, elle se tourna vers lui quand il ne répondit pas. « Ce que cette bande de salauds à fait au District de Stohess. Ils ont transformé la cité en champ de bataille. Combien de cadavres on a dû déplacer après ça ? Et on n'a toujours pas retrouvé Annie et Ray. C'était ma colocataire tu sais. Et Ray était le colocataire de Boris. Ma chambre déborde encore de ses affaires en vrac, c'est chiant. »

« Cette tragédie sera dure à pardonner. » soupira Marlowe après un moment de silence, il n'était pas idiot, il savait que malgré le fait qu'Hitch passait son temps à se moquer d'Annie, savoir qu'elle avait disparu elle et Ray lui avait fait quelque chose. « Même s'ils n'ont pas réussi à dénicher ce Titan à l'intérieur des Murs et qu'un autre est soudainement apparu bien plus petit et qu'ils se sont tout les deux enfuit. Ils se sont battu pour tenter de protéger les Murs. »

« Silence ! » cria soudainement Hitch en plaçant son fusil contre son épaule pour viser un point devant elle. « J'ai entendu un bruit d'eau.. »

Marlowe acquiesça et le duo s'avança vers l'origine du bruit, les arbres ont laissé place à un petit ruisseau qui coupait la forêt en deux, un soldat se trouvait à genoux devant l'eau et remplissait des sceaux, son équipement tridimensionnel était visible malgré sa grande cape brune.

« Ne bougez pas. » ordonna Marlowe en pointant son arme vers le soldat. « Levez vos mains bien haut et levez-vous. » Le soldat s'exécuta et leva les mains en l'air tout en se levant. « Tournez-vous lentement. Vous faîtes parti du Bataillon d'exploration, n'est-ce pas ? Ne faites pas de bruit, d'accord ? Restez dans cette position et faite ce qu'on vous dit- »

Il n'a pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que deux personnes lui sautèrent dessus, l'un d'autre eux immobilisa Hitch pendant que l'homme s'occupait de Marlowe. Ce dernier pu reconnaître son agresseur comme étant le Capitaine Livaï.

« Voilà, donnez gentiment votre arme à la personne en face de vous. » ordonna le Capitaine, les deux soldats s'exécutèrent et tendirent leur armes à Armin qui les récupéra.

« Ne faites pas de bruit, d'accord ? » demanda le blond faisant écho aux mots de Marlowe quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Récupère leur uniforme et leur équipement ainsi que leur bottes. » ordonna le Capitaine en forçant les deux soldats des Brigades Spéciales à s'asseoir par terre. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez une faire de rechange. » Le capitaine soupira en s'éloignant de quelques pas pour laisser Armin et Mikasa faire leur travail. Il croisa les bras et leva les yeux vers les étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel. _« Pour infiltrer le Quartier Général des Brigades Spéciales et trouver où sont enfermés Eren et Historia. Je ne vois que cette méthode, nous sommes vraiment à court de temps, nous devons agir très vite. » _Il baissa les yeux sur Armin qui s'approcha en tendant deux petit carnets qui appartenaient aux deux soldats. « Soldat Marlowe Sanders du Distict de Stohess. »

« Présent. » répondit Marlowe en déglutissant, les mains liés devant lui.

« Et soldat Hitch Deuss du même District. » termina le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité pendant qu'il dégaina l'une de ses lames pour la poser sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Présente. » répondit la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

« Vous êtes tous les deux diplômés de la 104 ème escouade de recrues, et votre juridiction est limitée au District de Stohess. On dirait que les bizutage des nouvelles recrues est toujours en place. » se moqua Livaï en examinant les carnets des deux soldats.

« Tout est prêt. » signala Mikasa qui avait enfilé la cape des Brigades Spéciales tout comme Armin.

« Parfait, il devrait encore y avoir des membres des Brigades Spéciales sur les lieux du crimes. Ramenez quelqu'un en charge ici pour qu'on puisse l'interroger. » ordonna le capitaine.

« Compris ! » répondirent le duo de Shiganshina ensemble.

« Nous agirons dès que les Brigades Spéciales auront fini d'inspecter ces montagnes. Préparez le chariot pour le départ. » termina l'homme avant de se tourner vers le duo qu'ils venaient de capturer. « Maintenant, Marlowe, Hitch, c'est votre tour. »

« Vous.. Vous savez que vos actes ont coûté la vie à plus de cent personnes dans le District de Stohess ?! » cria soudainement Hitch surprenant tout le monde autour d'elle surprit par sa soudaine explosion. « Je me fous de savoir si vous pensiez agir pour le mieux, votre opération a plongé les victimes et leurs familles dans un enfer, vous le savez ? »

« Bien entendu. » répondit simplement Livaï sans une once d'émotion dans sa voix.

« Vous faites tous partis de l'escouade de recrues du Sud, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Hitch en se tournant vers Jean qui venait d'arriver vers eux. « La même escouade qu'Annie Leonhart et Ray Stinger, qui étiez vous pour eux ?! » Un blanc s'installa dans le groupe en entendant ces noms pour la première fois depuis un bon moment déjà, l'échec de Stohess était encore dans toute les têtes. « Non, elle ne devait pas avoir d'amis pas vrai ? Cette fille.. Elle tirait toujours la gueule. Et sa nonchalance.. toujours à éviter de sympathiser avec les autres.. Il n'y a que Ray qui je pense a réussi à avoir des amis, pas vrai ? Je veux dire, il était froid également, je veux dire, ces deux-là portaient toujours le même regard, comme s'ils ne savaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient là, pourtant il discutait avec nous parfois.. Même si je ne les connaissaient pas tant que ça, ils ont disparu, après ce jours-là.. Peu de temps avant ce jours-là, elle était revenu de sa ronde habituelle avec le sourire, c'était la première fois qu'elle souriait, et pendant qu'elle dormait, elle tenait dans ses mains une bague, ce n'était pas celle qu'elle avait souvent à son doigt, je n'avais jamais vu cette bague jusqu'à présent, et pourtant, elle la tenait comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse du monde. Je ne suis pas idiote pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé ! Et ils ont tout les deux disparu ce jours-là ! Ils ont dû être tellement défiguré que personne n'a plus les identifiés, pas vrai ! »

« Non. » coupa Livaï en soupirant, arrêtant la femme dans ses cris. « Le Titan qui se terrait à l'intérieur des Murs n'est autre qu'Annie Leonhart, surnommé le Titan Féminin. Celui qui est apparu un peu plus tard et qui était plus petit était Ray Stinger, nommé le Titan Rugissant. Ils ont fuit Stohess sans que l'on puisse les arrêter. Si vous n'êtes pas au courant de ça c'est parce que vous êtes des nouvelles recrues. »

« Hein ? » s'exclamèrent Marlowe et Hitch ensemble, Annie et Ray étaient des Titans, était-ce une blague de mauvais goût ? Non, le Capitaine Livaï était le genre de personne qui ne faisait jamais de blague, ils étaient vraiment des Titans alors ? Et ils n'ont rien remarqué alors qu'ils travaillaient avec eux tout les jours ? Alors qu'elle dormait dans la même chambre qu'elle ?

« Ouais ces chiens, nous sommes comme tout le monde, on nous cache des choses. » soupira le Capitaine. « Bien entendu, tout le monde n'est pas concerné. Quand à vous deux, vous allez rester attachés ici jusqu'à ce qu'on se tire. On vous relâchera à ce moment-là, après tout, notre plan tombera à l'eau si vous réussissez à nous devancer en prévenant vos supérieurs.

« Annie et Ray sont.. » murmura Hitch pour elle-même, des larmes commençant à apparaître dans le coin de ses yeux.

« Capitaine Livaï ! » appela Marlowe en déglutissant, il attendit que l'homme baisse les yeux sur lui pour parler. « Vous êtes sûr que Ray est un Titan ? Même si j'ai du mal à croire qu'Annie soit le Titan Féminin, je ne peux pas imaginer le fait que Ray soit un Titan également. »

* * *

« Stinger ! » appela Marlowe en voyant le jeune homme assit sur le bord d'une fontaine, son fusil sur ses jambes et un torchon dans ses mains, il était sûrement en train de nettoyer son arme. « J'ai une question à te poser. »

« Une question ? » répéta Ray en arrêtant ce qu'il était en train de faire pour lever les yeux vers lui. « Que veux-tu me demander ? »

« Pourquoi as-tu rejoins les Brigades Spéciales ? » demanda le soldat modèle en croisant les bras pour observer les actions du jeune homme qui afficha un petit sourire en levant les yeux vers le ciel bleu.

« Pour survivre. » répondit simplement Ray en haussant les épaules avant de baisser les yeux sur son arme pour passer ses doigts sur les deux entailles sur le bout du canon.

« Pour survivre ? Pour survivre à qui, à quoi ? Aux Titans ? » continua de questionner le soldat qui fronça les sourcils en remarquant que les yeux du jeune homme en face de lui luisait d'un sentiment de nostalgie et de tristesse.

« Bien évidemment, je ne voulais pas mourir bêtement contre les Titans donc j'ai choisis les Brigades Spéciales, mais ce n'est pas l'unique raison. » répondit le soldat avec un petit rire pendant qu'il rangeait le torchon dans l'une de ses poches intérieur de sa veste. « Tu sais, aussi horrible ces créatures sont-elles, elles sont au final assez prévisible, ce dont j'ai peur, ce sont des humains. »

Marlowe resta soudainement silencieux face à ses paroles et acquiesça pour lui-même, il suivit Ray du regard qui se leva en passant son fusil sur son dos, la sangle en cuir se retrouvant devant son torse. Il avait donc peur des Humains ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Il avait plus de chance de tomber sur des gens horrible et malhonnête en étant soldat dans les Brigades Spéciales que dans le reste des autres corps militaire.

Un cri attira son attention et le duo tourna leurs regards en direction du cri féminin, Marlowe soupira en remarquant qu'Hitch se retrouvait au sol, Annie restant la seule debout et repoussa sa frange qui lui tombait sur le visage avant de s'écarter, ignorant les cris et les insultes de celle qu'elle venait de battre. Boris était contre un mur et applaudissait joyeusement.

« Tu sais Marlowe. » dit Ray attirant l'attention de l'homme sur lui, il gardait son regard rivé sur Annie et afficha un petit sourire avant de baisser les yeux vers le sol. « Parfois, dans une vie, on peut se retrouver à devoir prendre une décision qui parfois semblera être la mauvaise comparée aux autres, ce qui nous forcera à tomber dans le mauvais côté afin que notre rêve se réalise. Un jour toi aussi, Marlowe, tu devras prendre une décision dans ce genre, et j'espère que tu prendras la décision qui te tiens à cœur. Ce monde est corrompu et me fait bien plus peur que les Titans.»

Le jeune homme resta silencieux face à ses paroles et acquiesça silencieusement avant de finalement parler.

« Et être rentrer dans les Brigades Spéciales, était-ce une de ces décisions compliquées à faire ? » demanda le soldat modèle qui tourna son regard vers Ray pour le voir hausser les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. »

* * *

« Je ne pense pas que vous et le Bataillon d'exploration aviez tort, mais êtes-vous réellement certains que le Titan Rugissant est en réalité Ray ? » demanda Marlowe en déglutissant.

« Je l'ai vu. » répondit soudainement Armin en s'approchant. « Ce jours-là, j'étais parmi ceux qui l'on vu se transformer, Annie était contre le mur, il lui manquait les doigts de sa main droite et devait attendre que ses doigt se régénèrent avant de continuer à monter pour s'enfuir. Mais Ray a soudainement sauter de son épaule et le Titan Rugissant est apparu à sa place. »

Marlowe acquiesça en déglutissant, alors c'était vrai, Ray était un Titan, un traître, un ennemi de l'humanité ? Il secoua la tête avant de lever son regard vers Livaï.

« Avez-vous vraiment tué les membres de la compagnie Reebs et tous ces civils ? » demanda le soldat.

« Les coupables sont les membres des Brigades Spéciales, mais quelque soit la vérité, ce sont les vainqueurs qui écriront l'histoire. » répondit simplement le capitaine sans donner plus d'indications.

« Alors laissez moi vous aidez ! » cria soudainement Marlowe. « Si l'on peut faire quelque chose pour changer ce monde corrompu, je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi ! Laissez moi infiltrer les Brigades Spéciales ! Je me débrouillerai bien mieux qu'aucun de vos hommes déguisés ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » grogna Livaï en baissant son regard vers Marlowe.

Conny s'approcha quand il entendit des cris pour voir Marlowe regarder Livaï avec une détermination sans faille. _« Ce type, il lui ressemble, son regard est presque identique au sien. Annie, Ray, êtes-vous réellement les ennemis de l'humanité ? »_

« Non, je ne peux pas être certain de ta résolution de trahir tes supérieurs. Même si tu es sincère maintenant, rien ne m'assure que tu ne changeras pas d'avis. » répondit finalement Livaï. « Allons-y. Sasha amène les par ici. »

« Capitaine ! » cria Conny soudainement. « Laissez moi m'en charger ! »

« Très bien. » répondit le Capitaine après avoir observé le jeune homme pendant quelques secondes.

Conny le remercier du regard et ordonna à Hitch et à Marlowe de se lever pour les faire marcher en direction de la forêt.

« Essayez de vous rebeller si vous en avez les couilles, je vous poignarderais sans la moindre hésitation ! » menaça Conny en tremblant légèrement, si jamais ils se rebellaient vraiment, il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de les attaquer en retour.

« Je ne résisterai pas. » répondit Marlowe calmement. « Je veux seulement aider le Bataillon d'exploration. »

« Non, non, non, tu voulais uniquement nous trahir et nous dénoncer à tes supérieurs pour monter en garde, pas vrai ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un petit sourire. «Parfait, restez là !»

« Je ne parlerai de tout ça, à personne. » promit Marlowe.

« Bien entendu. » confirma Conny en s'approchant avant un sourire en levant son poignard. « Parce que vous allez crever ici ! »

« Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas ce que vous aviez dit ! » cria Hitch en s'approchant de Marlowe le plus possible.

« Le capitaine a peut-être voulu vous épargner, mais c'est prendre trop de risques. Alors je vais m'occuper de vous et vous faire taire à jamais. » répondit le jeune homme chauve avec un faux sourire sur les lèvres. _« Allez Marlowe, montre moi que cet idiot de Ray a déteint sur toi. »_

« Croyez moi, je vous en prie ! » cria Marlowe en déglutissant pendant qu'il reculait jusqu'à percuter le mur d'une petite montagne derrière lui. « Nous avons bien compris que le Bataillon d'exploration se battent pour le bien de l'humanité ! Pas vrai, Hitch ! »

« Oui ! » répondit la jeune femme aussi rapidement que possible.

« Ah ? Comment pourrais-je croire en tes conneries ? » demanda Conny avec un sourire. « Surtout avec ta tête de con, faut être débile pour garder une coupe pareille, je ne comprend vraiment pas ça ! »

Il s'avança en pointant son poignard devant lui et fit semblant de trébucher pour tomber au sol, lâchant ainsi délibérément son couteau permettant à Marlowe de l'attraper. Ce dernier se releva rapidement.

« Hitch, cours ! » ordonna le jeune homme, permettant à la femme de s'enfuir en courant, il baissa les yeux sur Conny qui se releva et qui le plaqua contre le mur en pierre derrière lui.

« Mon flingue est plus rapide, t'as envie de tester ? » demanda le jeune homme avec un sourire en espérant que son bluff marche, il n'avait pas de flingue après tout. « Ton couteau, contre mon flingue, lequel est le plus rapide ? Si tu hésites encore, tu vas crever. Tu veux pas prendre une décision avant que je presse la détente ? »

« Ne tirez pas ! Je suis de votre côté ! » cria Marlowe en réponse, ses mains étant retenu par l'un des bras de Conny dans les airs. « Nous n'avons pas besoin de nous battre !»

« Alors donne-moi ce couteau, tu dis nous faire confiance ? » demanda le jeune homme. « Si c'est vraiment le cas, remets ta vie entre mes mains. Si tu le fais sans hésiter, je croirai tout ce que tu viens de dire. Tout se joue sur ta capacité à abandonner ton ancienne vie pour nous rejoindre et de ta volonté à défier le monde entier. Mais tu n'en est pas capable, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait te faire croire que nous, avec nos moyens limités pouvons sauver le monde ? »

« Alors, pourquoi avez-vous choisi de rejoindre le Bataillon d'exploration ? » demanda Marlowe en déglutissant, c'était donc maintenant qu'il devait prendre une décision ? Le genre de décision dont Ray parlait ? Celle qui changerait sa vie du tout au tout ? « J'ai rejoint les Brigades Spéciales car j'espérais pouvoir lutter contre la corruption. J'ai dû me tromper de corps d'armée. Tant que vous défendrez l'humanité. Je vous ferez confiance. »

Il lâcha le couteau qui tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, Conny relâcha son souffle et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais grimaça de douleur quand une branche s'écrasa contre son crâne le faisant tomber sur le dos.

« Hitch ?! » s'exclama Marlowe de surprise.

« Sale enfoiré de merde ! » cria la jeune femme qui leva son arme pour le frapper une seconde fois avant d'être poussé par son partenaire.

« Attend une minute, Hitch ! C'était un test ! » prévint le soldat modèle en baissant les yeux sur Conny qui grimaça de douleur. « Hey toi, si je ne t'avais pas cru, tu serais probablement mort, maintenant. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait confiance ? »

« Parce que tu ressembles beaucoup à un mec que je déteste. » soupira Conny en se redressant acceptant la main de Marlowe pour l'aider. « Cet idiot de Ray.. »

« Tu connais donc Ray ? » demanda Hitch en écarquillant les yeux.

« Ouais, j'étais membre de l'unité huit dont il était le chef durant l'opération de Trost. » répondit Conny avec un rire. « Annie a aussi était membre de cette équipe, tout du moins, pendant quelques heures seulement. Tout les deux, c'étaient vraiment deux gros idiots, surtout Ray. Mais bien qu'il soit un idiot, et qu'il soit un traître, il avait un regard particulier, un regard rempli de détermination à certains moment, ce jours-là, quand il m'a sauvé d'une mort certaine, il avait ce même regard, et tout à l'heure, quand tu parlais au Capitaine Livaï, tu avais ce genre de regard, je veux encore croire que Ray et Annie ont une bonne raison de nous trahir, je me bat pour avoir une chance de les revoir une dernière fois et d'avoir une explication. Marlowe, tu as prouvé ta détermination, le Capitaine Livaï sera content de t'accueillir parmi nous si tu le souhaites, donne-nous un coup de main. »

* * *

« Où sont Eren et Christa ? » demanda Livaï a un soldat des Brigades Spéciales qu'il avait capturé dans le Quartier Général du corps d'armée dont la localisation a été donnée par Marlowe il y a quelques heures.

« Avez-vous tué tous mes subordonnés ? » demanda le soldat en grimaçant de douleur.

« Malheureusement pour toi, aucun de tes subalternes ne viendra pour te sauver. Mais il faut bien l'avouer : tuer c'est plus pénible qu'autre chose, du coup, on a juste fait en sorte qu'ils ne puissent pas se déplacer pendant quelque temps. De cette façons, les Brigades Spéciales est mise hors circuit pour le moment. »

« Vous faites preuve d'une lucidité et d'un courage incroyable, Capitaine. » se moqua le soldat avec un petit rire. « Mais vous n'avez maté là que des soldats les plus vulnérables qui soient. Et pourtant, il ne vous en faut pas plus pour vous croire des héros. Mais laissez-moi vous éclairer votre lanterne. Dans ce château, il y avait plein de domestique absolument ignorants de la situation. Soyez-en sûrs : vous avez dû en abattre quelques-uns dans le lots sans même le savoir. »

« Ah oui.. » soupira Livaï en donnant un coup de pied à l'homme. « J'imagine qu'on devrait s'en émouvoir, là. J'ai de la pitié pour eux, moi aussi, et je m'en veux d'autant plus car c'est de ta bouche que je l'apprends. Aussi, je te conseille de nous en dire un pu plus sur ce que tu sais tant que tu encore en état de parler. Où sont Eren et Christa ? »

« Vous perdez votre temps, ça ne vous mènera à rien de me torturer ! Vous aurez beau vous démener encore et toujours, tout ce qui est encore entre votre pouvoir, vous les éclaireurs, c'est d'essayer autant que vous le pouvez de virevolter dans l'enceinte des Murs ! Tels des moucherons qui se débattent de la merde dans laquelle ils sont pour survivre un misérable jour de plus ! En définitive, vous aurez l'occasion de voir vos camarades aller en enfer ! Tant que vous ne vous rendrez pas, les éclairs en ce moment emprisonnés seront exécutes, un par un ! Mais pour peu que vous repentiriez pour vos actes crapuleux, peut-être que vous serez morts avec les honneurs ! Je parie que lorsqu'on mettra vos sentences à exécution, le premier à trinquer ne sera autre que le plus haut gradé, l'instigateur de tout ça : Erwin Smith ! Par contre, si vous êtes prêts à confesser tous vos crimes, et ce, de vos propre gré alors seulement, peut-être que la vie de nombre de vos camarades sera épargnée. » Un blanc s'installa et le soldat se leva avec difficultés, il posa une main sur l'épaule de Livaï et continuer de parler. « Tu m'aas compris, Livaï ? La seule chose qui vous reste à faire maintenant c'est de capituler. Là, tout de suite. Tu as la possibilité de céder ta vie pour sauver celle de nombreux autres. Je pourrais même plaider en ta faveur, et alors, grâce à toi, tout s'arrangera. »

« J'apprécie ton offre à sa juste valeur. » répondit Livaïen levant son regard froid vers l'homme. « Si tant est que tu me dises où se trouvent Eren et Historia. »

« Tu serais donc prêt à sauver lâchement ta vie et voir tes frères d'armes mourir sous tes yeux ? » demanda le soldat après un moment de blanc. « Eh bien, quel drôle de sens de la camaraderie. »

« Tu m'en diras tant. Chez le Bataillon d'exploration, les vies de nos soldats n'ont pas toutes la même valeur. » soupira l'homme avant d'attraper son bras et de le plaquer contre l'arbre derrière lui. « Ceux qui ont parfaitement conscience et qui pourtant prêtent allégeance à un même insigne, ce sont bien nous, les éclaireurs. Et puis, aux yeux de la monarchie, c'est l'occasion idéal de nous éliminer, tous d'un seul coup. Je doute donc qu'elle épargnerait le moindre d'entre nous juste parce que moi ou qui sais-je d'autre serions livrés à elle. Que ce bras te serve de leçon pour toutes ces conneries que tu nous as débitées ainsi que ton refus d'obtempérer. » Il brisa le bras de l'homme d'une simple pression, le faisant hurler de douleur. « Ferme là un peu. Maintenant crache le morceau, et dis-moi où sont Eren et Historia. »

« Je ne sais pas ! Je vous le jure, ils ne nous ont rien dit du tout ! » hurla le soldat, les larmes aux yeux. « C'est que Kenny Ackerman n'est pas un homme à prendre ce genre de risque ! »

« Ackerman ? » répété Livaï avec surprise, tournant son regard vers Mikasa discrètement qui semblait tout aussi surprise que lui. « Serait-ce le nom de famille de Kenny ? »

« Je suppose.. » répondit le soldat en grimaçant de douleur.

« Toujours es-il que je le vois effectivement mal te révéler ce genre d'informations. Surtout au vu de son importance. Mais tu devrais avoir une vague idée sur la question quand même, non ? » demanda le Capitaine en s'agenouillant devant le soldat. « Et si on continuait jusqu'à ce que la mémoire te revienne ? D'autant que tu m'as l'air d'avoir encore plein d'os intact.

« Quelqu'un arrive dans cette direction ! » hurla Sasha qui tenait un arc dans ses bras et qui montrait l'endroit en question avec un regard apeuré. « Et il n'est pas seul ! »

Tout le groupe s'est rapidement couché dans l'herbe afin de se cacher du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, leurs fusils dans les mains prêts à tirer quand Livaï en donnera l'ordre.

« Je te l'avais bien dit, Caporal-Chef, quoi que vous tentiez, vous êtes finis. » se moqua le soldat avec un petit rire. « Le temps est venu pour vous de payer pour vos crimes. C'est aujourd'hui que sonne le glas pour le Bataillon d'Exploration. »

* * *

« Avant de mourir, avez-vous une dernière volonté ? » demanda le Roi en baissant les yeux sur Erwin qui était à genoux, son seul bras derrière son dos.

« Démanteler le Bataillon d'exploration ferait perdre à l'humanité sa meilleure arme. » indiqua Erwin en levant les yeux en direction du Roi et de ses conseillers qui étaient assit autour de lui. « Nous ne sommes pas un bouclier qui nous protège contre nos ennemis, mais plutôt, la lance effilée qui élimine la moindre menace. Imaginez un instant que le Mur Rose ait chuté. Peut-être que les résidents de la région auront le temps de rejoindre la sécurité du Mur Sina. Mais les réserves de nourriture n'ont toujours pas été refaites depuis la précédente évacuation. C'est un fait connu de tous. Les citoyens du Mur Rose seront de nouveau confrontés à la vie ou la mort sous la menace des Titans. Cela signifie que dès que le Mur Rose tombera, une guerre civile éclatera car les habitants des Murs sont déjà divisés. »

« Et alors ? » demanda l'un des conseillers après un moment de silence. « Assurez-vous que maintenir l'existence du Bataillon d'exploration nous préviendra de tout ceci ? »

« Il est de notre devoir de réagir en toute situation, rester sur la défensive ne résoudra rien. » répondit Erwin. « Sauf si vous avez déjà un plan de secours ? »

« Vos intentions sont claires après tout, vous êtes restés fidèle à vos croyances et ce même sous l'interrogatoire des agents des Brigades Spéciales. Les membres de la compagnie Reebs ont été tués par des inconnus qui voulaient capturer Eren et Christa. Le Bataillon d'exploration n'ont jamais désiré aller à l'encontre du Gouvernement, démanteler le Bataillon d'exploration ne serait d'aucune aide pour l'humanité. Telles ont été vos convictions les jours passés. Rien qu'hier votre bras droit, Livaï s'est enfui après avoir tué plusieurs membres des Brigades Spéciales Centrale. » répondit le conseiller.

« Au lieu de se rendre, Livaï a préféré recourir au meurtre en guise de négociations. En tant que représentant des habitants des Murs, ce type de comportement est une violente provocation envers la paix. Les actions de vos hommes ne nous permettent pas de croire en ce que vous avancez, leur aptitude reflète une grande trahison, à l'intérieur des Murs, il n'existe plus aucune raison pour qu'une organisation telle que la votre continue d'exister. » ajouta un autre conseiller.

« Commandant Pixis. » appela un troisième conseiller en se tournant vers l'homme en question. « La Garnison et le Bataillon d'exploration ont souvent combattu ensemble sur le champs de bataille. Vos deux groupes semblent avoir une relation privilégiée. Partagez-vous les mêmes idées déloyales que le Commandant Erwin ?

« Absolument pas. » répondit le Commandant en faisant un pas en avant. « Mais cette idée de pousser l'humanité à l'auto-destruction est ridicule. Si nous mettons notre propre monde à feu et à sang. Il ne nous restera qu'une terre stérile en un rien de temps. J'en ai déjà discuté avec mes hommes et nombre d'entre eux se sont sacrifiés pour empêcher ça. Si la guerre civile nous affaiblit trop et que les Titans reviennent nous serons à leur merci. »

« HAHAHAHA ! » rigola l'un des conseillers alors qu'un blanc s'était formé après que le Commandant ait parlé. « On dirait que me suis mal fait comprendre. Nous aussi, nous voulons empêcher tout ceci d'arriver vous savez. »

« J'imagine que j'ai fit tout ce que je pouvais. Sauver l'humanité ne peut être accompli par nos seuls efforts, nous avons déjà usé de tous les moyens qui nous restaient. » pensa Erwin alors qu'un soldat le soulevait.

« Vous avez terminé, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda le premier conseiller. « Emmenez-le à la potence. »

La porte s'est soudainement ouverte et une femme de la Garnison est entrée sans prendre même le temps de frapper, elle prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle faisait son salut militaire prenant tout le monde par surprise.

« LE MUR ROSE VIENT DE TOMBER ! » hurla la jeune femme à travers la pièce, sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce comme le glas de la mort. « LE TITAN CUIRASSE AINSI QUE LE TITAN COLOSSAL, FÉMININ, RUGISSANT ET BESTIAL SONT SOUDAINEMENT APPARUS DANS LE DISTRICT DE STOHESS ET ONT DÉTRUIT LES DEUX PORTES ! DES RÉFUGIÉ AFFLUENT DÉJÀ À L'EST ! »

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Nail avec surprise alors qu'il tournait son regard vers Erwin et remarqua son regard assuré dans ses yeux, avait-il prévu ça ?

« Sécurisez la retraite des citoyens ! Que tout les membres de la Garnison se dirigent vers l'Est pour venir en aide aux civils ! » ordonna Pixis en balayant son bras. « Que tout le monde quitte son poste, notre priorité est de défendre nos concitoyens ! »

« NON ! » hurla l'un des conseillers en se levant surprenant tout les soldats présents dans la salle. « Scellez toutes les portes du Mur Sina ! Nous ne pouvons accepter aucun réfugié ! »

« Mais, vous êtes en train d'abandonner la moitié de l'humanité en faisant ça ! » s'écria Nail en tournant son regard vers le conseiller.

« Comme l'a dit Erwin, la guerre civile est inévitable, nous n'avons aucune raison d'augmenter le nombre d'adversaires ! » répondit l'homme alors que les autres conseillers se regroupaient autour de lui.

« Mais, ce n'était qu'une théorie ! » répondit le Commandant des Brigades Spéciales.

« Une théorie qui peut très bien s'avérer vraie ! Je vous ordonne d'obéir ! Pourquoi êtes-vous encore là ? »

« Bordel, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le Mur tomberait dans un moment aussi critique. » grogna l'un des conseillers. « Mais cela peut peut-être nous servir. »

« Nous avons enfin trouvé une solution, nous n'avons qu'à attendre quelques jours que ces gens mettent la main sur ce pouvoir. » rassura l'un d'entre eux dans un murmure.

« Oui, pas besoin de paniquer, nous n'avions plus besoin de nous soucier du peuple. » rassura un autre.

« Nous avons des ordres ! » cria un soldat en direction d'un autre.

« Nous devons leur obéir, pas vrai ? » répondit un autre.

« On va vraiment sceller les portes ? » demanda Nail en déglutissant.

« Oui, c'est notre devoir. » répondit le second soldat en acquiesçant.

« Alors je préfère rejoindre les gens dans le Mur Rose et me rebeller contre cet ordre ! » répondit le Nail.

« J'en suis également. » annonça un homme qui poussa la porte pour entrer.

« Êtes-vous surprise de leur décision ? » demanda Pixis en regardant l'homme qui venait d'entrer du coin de l'oeil. « Commandant en chef, Zackley ? »

« Surpris ? » répéta l'homme en remettant ses lunettes. « Absolument pas. »

« Zackley ? » appela l'un des conseillers avec surprise. « Que se passe t-il ? »

« L'annonce de la chute du Mur à l'instant, est un canular, que tout le monde garde son calme. » annonça le Commandant des trois corps d'armées. « Nous n'avons observé aucun mouvement de Titans. »

« Que voulez-vous dire par là ! » cria l'un des conseillers.

« J'ai établi un plan. » annonça Pixis en s'approchant de Zackley. « Une grande partie des membres des Brigades Spéciales ont été réaffectés, je suppose que nous avions de la chance. J'ai parié la vie de mes hommes sur ce plan, j'avais décidé que si vous comptiez secourir votre peuple, je vous révélerais les moindres détails de cette trahison et me dévouerais tout entier à vous servir. Toutefois, si vous privilégiez vos intérêts à la survie de la moitié de l'espèce humaine, nous ne prendrions pas part à une telle abnégation. Même si, les pouvoirs des Titans et l'origine de ce monde restent inconnus, je préfère encore ça que de confier nos vie à des gens comme vous. Qui ne se soucient pas du peuple. »

« Les Brigades Spéciales Centrales ont été neutralisée. » annonça la femme qui était venu annoncer la chute du Mur plus tôt.

« Comment osez-vous ! Pensez-vous vraiment que vos armes peuvent nous menacer et plier le peuple à vos désirs ? Le peuple obéit au roi ! Aucun membre de la noblesse ne vous rejoindra si vous prenez la capitale ! Vos manigances ne feront que semer le doute et la destruction ! » cria l'un des conseillers en reculant de plusieurs pas.

« Cela ne vous concerne plus désormais. » annonça Zackley en sortant une feuille qu'il tendit à Erwin. « Lisez ceci, Erwin. »

« Voici le rapport de l'agence de presse Belk qui a fait beaucoup de bruit. » commença Erwin. « Il incluse le témoignage de Fuller Reebs qui a échappé au massacre des membres de sa compagnie. D'après lui, les Brigades Spéciales Centrale a d'abord forcé sa compagnie à coopérer avant de tuer ses membres sans remords. Il dit également qu'ils ont jeté le blâme sur le Bataillon d'exploration. Ce rapport a déjà été présenté aux personnes habitant dans le District de Stohess. L'article dévoile également la pression gouvernementale sur les agences de presse et la diffusion de propagande. Et d'après les aveux de membre des Brigades Spéciales Centrale, le Roi Fritz n'est rien d'autre qu'un imposteur, le trone appartient à une autre famille qui vit caché. »

« Erwin, on dirait que tu as gagné ce pari. » félicita Nail en s'approchant de lui alors que les les conseillers et le faux roi se faisaient arrêtés par les Brigades Spéciales. « Tu n'es pas content ? »

« Nail, l'humanité va devoir arpenter un chemin très périlleux désormais. »

* * *

« En d'autres termes, le Bataillon d'exploration ont été lavés de tout soupçon tous vos agissements ont été jugés comme légitime défense. La capitale et toute les régions sont maintenant sous le contrôle du Commandant en chef Zackley. » annonça Hansi à Livaï et aux autres qui avaient pensés que les silhouette que Sasha avait observé était des ennemis, elle était suivit par Hitch et Marlowe. « Nous n'encourrons aucune suite pour cette révolution, nous sommes à nouveau libres. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait exactement ? » demanda Livaï pendant que les autres s'exclamaient de bonheur en sautant et en se serrant dans leurs bras.

« Ce n'est pas ce que nous avons fait. » répondit Hansi avec un petit sourire. « Ce sont les actes d'une multitude d'individus qui ont changé ce monde. »

« Hansi, je suis désolé, les trois que tu m'as confiés, ils sont tous morts. » s'excusa le Capitaine en baissant la tête en repensant à son combat contre Kenny en ville.

« Mais tu as vaincu leurs meilleurs hommes, pas vrai ? » demanda la scientifique en se tournant vers lui.

« Non, pas tous, leur leader ainsi qu'Eren et Historia sont toujours cachés quelque part. Si nous ne les trouvons pas rapidement, ce coup d'état rencontrera de sérieux problèmes. » annonça le Capitaine en grognant.

« En parlant d'Eren et Historia, j'ai des renseignements à leur sujets, même s'ils sont incertains nous devons tout miser dessus. Nous devons, mettre un terme à cette guerre. »

* * *

« Eren va être dévoré ? » s'exclama Mikasa sur le dos de son cheval alors que le groupe se déplaçait rapidement.

« Ce ne sont que des suppositions basées sur les actions et les dires de Reiner, Bertolt et Annie. Mais cela pourrait être un moyen de transférer à quelqu'un l'emprise qu'à Eren sur les Titans. » répondit Hansi en acquiesçant. « Voici le rapport d'Erwin sur une enquête sur les terres de la famille Reiss. Si Eren et Historia sont tombés entre les mains de la famille Reiss comme nous le pensons, alors tout porte à croire qu'ils se dirigeront vers leurs propriétés, des membres du Bataillon d'exploration déguisés en fermiers ont enquêté sur leurs domaines. Une majeure partie de leurs rapports étaient dédiés à un incident d'il y a cinq ans, impliquant la famille Reiss. La famille Reiss comprenait cinq enfants, mais le chef de famille en eut un de plus, une fille illégitime avec une servante, bien sûr ce genre de chose est monnaie courante. D'autant plus que l'homme avait déjà une certaine réputation dans le domaine. L'aînée de la famille, Frieda était aimée de tous de par son bon caractère. Elle parcourait souvent les champs pour remercier les fermiers de leur travail, tous ceux que l'on interrogeait s'accordaient à dire qu'elle faisait leur fierté et leur joie. Mais une tragédie frappa cette famille la nuit où le Mur Maria chuta, des bandits en maraude qui profitaient du chaos attaquèrent l'église du village, y mirent le feu et la démolirent. Personne dans le village ne les vie agir et pour aggraver les choses, cette nuit-là, la famille Reiss toute entière s'était réunie dans l'église pour prier après la tragédie du Mur. Les bandits ont tous massacrés, sauf leur chef, Rod Reiss. Tout ceci s'est produit quelques jours avant que la mère d'Historia ne soit tué par les membres des Brigades Spéciales Centrale. Après avoir perdu sa famille, Rod Reiss a voulu reprendre contact avec Historia, il doit y avoir un lien avec la raison des son enlèvement. »

« Les liens du sang, il y aurait donc quelque chose de spécial dans leur lignée ? » demanda Livaï en fronçant les sourcils.

« Où sont-ils maintenant ? » demanda Mikasa impatiente de savoir où se trouvait son ami d'enfance.

« Le fait que la chapelle ait été démolie a attiré mon attention. Plus précisément parce qu'elle était faite de pierre et non de bois, et de ce fait, plutôt solide. Bien entendu, même les édifices en pierre sont affaiblis après un incendie, mais cela voudrait dire que les bandits se promenaient avec des armes de siège, quel genre de voleurs détruirait un bâtiment ? » continua la scientifique les jambes croisés à l'arrière d'un chariot. « La plupart d'entre eux se contente de prendre ce qu'il leur plaît et de déguerpir en vitesse. Le seul témoin de l'attaque des bandits, était Rod Reiss. Rod Reiss qui a immédiatement fait rebâtir l'église avec son argent, pourquoi ferait-il ça ? Ce serait encore plus étrange si des Titans n'étaient pas impliqués. Je raisonne peut-être trop, mais un endroit aussi louche chaut la peine d'être inspecté !

« Ok. » répondit Livaï qui se tourna vers les membres de son équipe tactique. « Allons voir cette église. »

« Compris ! » répondirent tout les soldats en même temps, ils commencèrent à accélérer le rythme afin de s'y rendre le plus vite possible.

« Des soldats seront envoyés sur ses terres, dès l'aube. » annonça Hansi. « e doute que Rod Reiss reste dans les parages très longtemps, nous devons nous dépêcher ! »

* * *

« Eren ?! » appela la voix d'Historia, réveillant le jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit étrange, tout était fait d'un cristal qui ressemblait à celui qu'utilisait Annie pour se solidifier, des piliers se trouvaient un peu partout et ses bras était attaché à des chaînes qui étaient reliés à deux piliers, le bas de son corps était retenu par des chaînes également qui était accroché sur l'étrange présentoir en cristal sur lequel il se trouvait, il avait un morceau de métal dans la bouche, attaché derrière sa tête, sûrement pour l'empêcher de se mordre et de se transformer. « Tiens le coup encore un peu ! Tout va bien ! »

_« Historia, tu es saine et sauve ! »_ s'exclama mentalement Eren de surprise.

« Eren écoute, mon père a toujours été et sera toujours un allié pour l'humanité restée à l'intérieur de ces Murs, nous l'avons mal jugé. » annonça la blonde qui portait une robe blanche avec une veste de la même couleur. « C'est vrai qu'il a causé des problèmes au Bataillon d'exploration, et il est responsable de la mort du Pasteur Nick et des hommes de Reebs, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix ! S'il a fait tout ça c'est pour le bien de l'humanité. »

« Historia, laisse-moi lui expliquer le reste. » demanda son père qui s'approcha d'elle.

_« __Ça me revient maintenant, la derrière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est de voir ces deux-là. »_ se rappela le jeune homme qui essaya de bouger les bras. _« Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis ? Le Capitaine, Mikasa, Armin, qu'est-il arrivé au Bataillon d'exploration ? Historia, qu'est-ce que ce type t'a raconté. Combien de fois ai-je été enlevé ? Ces murs, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ils luisent faiblement, je ne peux pas dire quelle heure il est.. Non, c'est pas ça.. Je suis déjà venu ici.. »_

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda Rod alors qu'il marchait avec Historia vers lui, utilisant l'escalier pour rejoindre son corps. « C'est la première fois que tu viens ici. Mais, ça ne métonnerait pas que tu reconnaisses cet endroit. »

_« __Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »_ s'exclama Eren en essayant de bouger.

« Père, allez-vous tout expliquer à Eren ? » demanda Historia en levant les yeux vers l'homme.

« Oui c'est mon intention, mais j'aimerais essayer quelque chose. Nous devons simplement le toucher. » expliqua l'homme « Je pense que ça suffira comme explication, il a déjà les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé ici, quelque part enfouis en lui. Le toucher pourrait lui rafraîchir la mémoire, un déclencheur aussi simple devrait être suffisant. »

Eren écarquilla les yeux en sentant deux mains se poser sur son dos, il pouvait ressentir comme un picotement qui traversa tout son corps, et des centaines d'images lui vinrent en tête, il pouvait voir une femme aux cheveux noirs, suivit par un Titan qui lui ressemblait beaucoup, il semblait voir les chose à la première personne.

_« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ce ne sont pas mes souvenirs.. Se pourrait-il.. »_ se demanda le brun qui haleta quand les visions s'arrêtèrent enfin sur lui enfant qui tenait les lunettes de son père et qui hurlait en pleine nuit devant les restes d'un corps étendu devant lui.

« Alors ? » demanda Rod en reculant de quelques pas. « Te rappelles-tu maintenant, du péché de ton père ?


	24. Chapitre 24

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Historia ? » demanda son père en tournant son regard vers sa fille qui reculait de plusieurs pas, une main tenant son crâne et des larmes dans les yeux.

« Pourquoi.. » murmura la jeune femme en repensant à ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle avait vu une femme aux cheveux noirs venir dans un champ pour jouer avec elle. « Pourquoi avais-je oublié jusqu'à présent.. Je n'étais pas seule.. j'avais ma grande sœur toujours avec moi.. Elle m'a enseigné la lecture et l'écriture.. Elle était gentille avec moi, comment ai-je pu l'oublier.. »

« Tu as déjà rencontré Frieda ? » demanda l'homme avec surprise, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche sèche.

« Frieda ? » répéta la jeune femme en se tournant avec son père, essuyant rapidement ses larmes.

« Si la jeune fille dont tu parles avait de long cheveux noirs, alors c'était sûrement Frieda Reiss. Ta demi-sœur aînée. » répondit l'homme en déglutissant. « Frieda se souciait beaucoup de toi, et allait souvent te voir, elle a sûrement effacé sa propre existence de ta mémoire. Pour te protéger. »

« Effacer ma mémoire ? » répéta l'héritière du trône en fronçant les sourcils.

« Cependant, aujourd'hui en le touchant, tes souvenirs semblent t'être revenus. » ajouta l'homme en soupirant.

_« __Est-ce qu'Eren se rappelle de quelque chose lui aussi ? »_ se demanda la jeune femme avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se tourner rapidement vers son père, une main sur sa poitrine et un sourire ornant son visage. « Père, où est Frieda maintenant ? Je veux la revoir pour la remercier. Si elle n'avait pas été là.. Je dois la remercier. »

« Frieda n'est plus de ce monde. » répondit le père en déglutissant, il pouvait sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge, il retient ses larmes de toute ses forces, il devait rester fort devant elle, il ne pouvait pas céder devant le fils de l'homme qui avait dévorer toute sa famille en le laissant seul en vie. « J'avais cinq enfants, cependant, ma femme et tous mes enfants, Frieda comprise.. Ici, il y a cinq ans, son père Grisha Jäger, les a tous tués. Grisha possédait le pouvoir de se transformer en Titan, j'ignore tout de lui, mais la raison qu'il l'amena ici était de voler un certain pouvoir que possédait la famille Reiss. Le pouvoir que recherchait Grisha était la capacité cachée du Titan de Frieda. La forme de Titan de Frieda la plaçait tout en haut de la hiérarchie des autres Titans.. en d'autres termes, elle possédait un pouvoir invincible. Toutefois, elle n'était pas assez entraînée pour le maîtriser totalement, Frieda fut incapable de faire ressortir tout son potentiel, Grisha l'a dévorée et lui vola son pouvoir. Et pour couronner le tout, il attaqua notre famille dans le but d'éradiquer la lignée des Reiss. Il écrasa Dirk et Abel qui avaient quatorze et douze ans. Il piétina le petit Florian qui avait dix ans, ainsi que ma femme qui le tenait dans ses bras et finit en écrasant mon fils aîné, Ulkun dans sa main, étrangement, je fus le seul a échapper à ce massacre. »

«Ma grande sœur a été.. » sanglota la blonde contre son père, elle se redressa soudainement, plus aucune larmes ne coulaient de ses joues et s'approcha d'Eren. « Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose aussi horrible ? »

« Vous êtes encore en train de papoter ? » demanda Kenny en criant depuis là où il se trouvait, c'est à dire, en contre-bas. « Je viens pas juste de vous expliquer la situation ou quoi ? Toutes les Garnisons se sont retournés contre nous, et leur coup d'état a été un franc succès. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne trouvent cet endroit. Grouillez-vous de faire ce que vous avez à faire. »

« C'est bien mon intention, mais.. » commença Rod en baissant les yeux sur l'homme. « Dans cette optique, tous les membres de l'escouade anti-personnel, vous y compris, doivent quitter ce lieu. Que faites-vous encore ici ? »

« Vous êtes fâché votre majesté ? Je cherches simplement les toilettes, je dois chier, ça devient urgent. » annonça l'homme avec un sourire avant de remarquer le regard sérieux de Rod et de se détourner, posant une main sur son chapeau.

« Kenny ? Je vous fais confiance, partez. » ordonna l'homme, Kenny soupira et s'éloigna rapidement en grognant.

* * *

« Compris ? » demanda Livaï une fois qu'ils se sont arrêtés. « On parle de Kenny le trancheur de gorges. S'il est dans les parages, c'est notre obstacle numéro 1. Si vous vous demandez à quel point il est dangereux, c'est comme si j'étais votre ennemi. Non, avec son arsenal, il est même plus dangereux que moi. »

« Alors c'est impossible pour nous.. » soupira Sasha en baissant les yeux l'air déprimé.

« Ne pas ça Sasha, nous devons faire notre maximum pour réussir ! » encouragea Conny en posant une main sur l'épaule de la femme.

« Mais si l'on en croit le Capitaine, ce type n'a aucune faiblesse. » fit remarquer Armin en baissant les yeux.

« T'es sérieux Armin ? » cria presque Jean en se tournant brusquement vers lui, Armin l'homme qui avait toujours un plan fou avec lui était découragé ?

« Mais même s'ils se sont entraînés, leur première expérience de combat ne remonta qu'à hier. » ajouta Hansi une main tenant son menton. « Même en ayant vécu ensemble, tu n'as pas d'autres informations à son sujet ? Comment ça se fait ? »

« Désolé, je n'ai appris son nom complet qu'hier. » répondit le Capitaine en haussant les épaules. « Kenny Ackerman, un parent à toi, Mikasa ? »

« Quand mes parents étaient vivants, ils m'ont dit que la famille de mon père, les Ackerman était persécutée. Ma mère, qui était asiatique, avait dû fuir les villes aussi à cause de ses origines. Mes parents qui avaient été chassés tous les deux, se sont réfugiés dans les montagnes au bord du Mur, où ils se sont rencontrés et mariés. Mon père ignorait pourquoi la famille Ackerman était pourchassée, contrairement à ma mère, il n'était pas différent des autres personnes. » expliqua Mikasa qui baissa les yeux en repensant à son père et à sa mère et aux moments calmes et heureux qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

« As-tu déjà vécu un moment où une grande force semblait s'éveiller en toi ? » demanda le Capitaine en levant les yeux vers la jeune femme qui acquiesça en repensant au jour où ses parents sont morts et qu'elle avait été capturé et qu'Eren était venu l'aider et lui avait ordonner de se battre. « Il paraît que Kenny Ackerman en a vécu un semblable. Un jour, à un moment précis, c'est comme si une puissance incommensurable l'avait submergé, et il sut tout à coup, ce qu'il avait à faire. Moi aussi, j'ai vécu une expérience identique. »

* * *

Historia baissa les yeux, ses points serrés en repensant à Frieda et aux récents souvenirs qui sont apparu il y a peu, elle pouvait maintenant se souvenir de sa voix, de sa gentillesse et de leurs moments de rires et de bonheur. Elle renifla et leva son regard rempli de colère en direction d'Eren avant que l'arrivée de son père ne la fasse sursauter.

« tout le monde est enfin partit. » signala l'homme en posant un petit sac noir à côté de lui. « Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, Historia. » Il en sortit une petite boite noire qu'il ouvrit pour montrer à l'intérieur, une seringue et une petite fiole qui contenait un liquide violacé.

« Père, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda la blonde en s'approchant de lui en trottinant.

Eren écarquilla les yeux en remarquant l'objet, ses récents souvenirs lui revinrent en tête et il pu voir son père tenir cette même seringue avec lui plus jeune, la pointant vers son avant bras, il ne lui fallut pas une seconde de plus pour comprendre l'objectif de Rod quand il rempli la seringue avec le liquide couleur lavande, il tenta de prévenir la jeune femme en grognant mais elle ne l'entendait pas, trop hypnotisé par les paroles de l'homme devant lui.

« Historia, écoutes moi bien, ça va te paraître bizarre, mais Frieda n'est pas encore morte. » prévint l'homme en déglutissant. « Les souvenirs de Frieda survivent, tu veux la revoir ? »

« Oui, je veux la revoir ! » répondit joyeusement la jeune femme, elle ignora Eren qui se débattait contre ses chaînes faisant résonner un bruit métallique dans tout le sous-sol, elle ignora ses grognements qu'elle pouvait à peine entendre à cause de la distance, elle pouvait enfin retrouver sa grande-sœur, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ne plus être seule à nouveau.

* * *

« Une trappe cachée. » remarqua Hansi qui repoussa le tapis pour voir une trappe en bois dans la chapelle de la Famille Reiss. « Eren et nos ennemis se trouvent de l'autre côté. Heureusement que j'ai pu étudier les plans de cette église. »

« J'espère que nous n'avons pas fait un détour pour rien. » soupira Livaï avant de se tourner vers son équipe qui avait tous des armes dans les mains. « Dans ce cas, est-ce que vous êtes prêts à vous salir les mains ? » Il remarqua le regard vide dans tout les yeux de chacun de ses soldats et acquiesça pour lui-même. « On dirait bien. »

Il ouvrit la trappe dévoilant des escaliers qu'ils descendirent tous, lui en premier jusqu'à atteindre une porte en bois fermés à clés, il grogna et donna un coup de pied à la porte qui s'ouvrit sans effort, de là où il était, il pouvait entendre des cris de surprise, avec l'aide de Mikasa, ils poussèrent trois tonneaux qui contenaient des fumigènes qui s'activèrent une fois les escaliers en cristal descendu.

Sur ordre du Capitaine, Mikasa et lui-même en courant, lames en mains dans les escaliers, Sasha s'avança, un arc et une flèche enflammée dans les mains qu'elle tira dans l'un des tonneaux qui explosa provoquant une plus grande fumée qui cette fois-ci était noire à cause de l'huile, avec l'aide d'Armin qui tenait une torche, elle enflamma d'autre flèches qu'elle tira dans les autres tonneaux qui explosèrent également, donnant la couverture parfaite pour le duo qui s'envola dans la fumée et passèrent sans problème les soldats de Kenny.

Alors que ces derniers tentaient de viser les deux soldats qui passaient, des fumées éclairantes vertes passèrent à côté d'eux, les cachant et les protégeant d'éventuel tirs.

« Il y en a trente-cinq ! » hurla Livaï une fois qu'il a fait le tour des piliers. « Ils sont adossés aux piliers en face de vous, près du plafond ! On fait ce qu'on a dit ! »

« Que tout le monde se disperse ! » ordonna une femme qui sauta dans le vide pour commencer sa chasse. « Regroupez-vous et affrontez-en un à la fois ! »

« Là ! » cria un des soldats en montrant Conny en contre-bas. « Tire ! »

_« __Merde ! » _grogna le jeune homme qui évita les tirs de justesse grâce à la fumée des fusées éclairantes, il envoya ses câbles dans un pilier et se propulsa vers eux pour se retrouver derrière les deux soldats. _« Regarde moi Ray, que penses-tu de ma vitesse maintenant ? Je me suis entraîné tout les jours depuis le jour où tu m'as sauvé. Je vais te montrer à quel point je suis devenu fort alors attend moi ! » _Il s'élança en direction de l'homme et lui trancha l'arrière du cou, le tuant sur le coup, il déglutit devant sa première victime humaine et une flèche vint se planter dans un des soldats qui s'approchaient de lui.

« Conny bats-toi dans la fumée ! » cria Armin qui était à côté de Sasha et qui tira une fumigène pour lui offrir la couverture parfaite.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se précipita en direction des prochaines cibles. Il pouvait voir Hansi se précipiter vers un homme qui éjecter ses chargeurs, elle planta l'une de ses épées dans le torse de l'homme le tuant sur le coup.

« C'est mauvais, nous nous sommes séparés et à cause de la fumée nous ne pouvons pas apprécier les distances. » grogna la femme pour elle-même. « S'ils peuvent nous approcher autant, alors.. ils auront l'avantage avec leurs armes ! »

Elle tourna son regard sur la femme à lunette qui s'approchait sur sa gauche et tira quelques balles qu'elle évita sans problème.

« Tu m'as manqué de loin. » fit remarquer Hansi avant de dévier sa trajectoire pour se diriger vers la femme. « T'es du genre à vivre et à crever rapidement, toi aussi ? »

La femme s'accrocha à un pilier et jeta l'un de ses crochets droit devant elle, il s'enfonça dans l'épaule de la scientifique qui grogna de douleur, son corps tomba lourdement vers le sol et le câble qui la retenait faisait souffrir son agresseuse qui fut obligé de forcer son bras à bouger pour la balayer sur le côté, délogeant le crochet de l'épaule et sauvant son bras d'un arrachage certains.

« Hansi ! » cria les soldats de Livaï en tournant leurs regards en direction de la femme étendu sur le sol, du sang coulant de sa blessure.

« Maintenant ! Que tout le monde se replie ! » ordonna la femme de l'équipe de Kenny. « Sortez de la fumée et regroupez vous ! »

« Armin ! Occupe toi d'Hansi ! » ordonna Livaï depuis les airs. « Les autres suivez moi ! »

* * *

« On dirait que l'ennemi se rapproche. » fit remarquer Rod en entendant les coups de feu résonner à travers les cristaux. « Dépêchons-nous, Historia. »

« Qu'il y a-t-il, Eren ? Quel est ce regard ? » demanda Historia en se tournant vers Eren qui se débattait pour tenter de la prévenir de ne pas prendre la seringue.

« Il a compris ce qui l'attendait. » répondit Rod avec un rire moqueur. « Tous les pêchés qu'il a commis causeront sa perte. Le pouvoir qu'il a volé va enfin retourner à sa place. Historia, avec toi, ma fille. » Eren se débattit plus fort, et essayer de hurler comme il le pouvait, mais le morceau de métal dans sa bouche l'empêchait de le faire. « Il y a environ, cent ans, cette cave, a été créée par le Pouvoir d'un Titan. Ces trois Murs sont aussi l'œuvre de ce Titan, avec la construction de ces Murs Gigantesques, l'humanité a enfin pu être à l'abri des autres Titans. Mais ce ne sont pas les seuls cadeaux que ce Titan nous a fait, pour que les survivants de l'humanité puissent y vivre en paix. Il a dû influencer leurs cœurs, et modifier les souvenirs de l'humanité toute entière. Certaines lignées ont été épargnées, mais leurs descendants et le reste de l'humanité, personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé il y a cent ans. Personne ne sait d'où venait les Titan, à part cette personne, Frieda Reiss. Frieda possédait pas simplement le pouvoir d'un Titan, elle savait tout de la création de ce monde et son histoire. Frieda avait quinze ans lorsqu'elle a obtenu ce pouvoir et les souvenirs de notre monde. C'était il y a huit ans à cet endroit précis, lorsqu'elle dévora mon jeune frère, son oncle. C'est le devoir de la famille Reiss, la famille royale. Frieda hérita du Pouvoir des Titans et des souvenirs du monde de son oncle, son prédécesseur. Cette tradition se perpétue ainsi à travers les générations depuis maintenant cent ans. En possédant le pouvoir et les souvenirs, on devient la personne la plus importante du monde. Et l'on est en charge de l'avenir de l'humanité. Cette personne est libre de partager son vaste savoir sur le monde ou de le cacher jusqu'à sa fin. Toutefois, personne n'a jamais révélé ces secrets au reste du monde, c'est la preuve de l'héritage par le premier Roi à avoir créé ce monde emmuré. »

« Père ? » appela Historia en déglutissant, elle commençait à comprendre ce qu'il allait se passait et cela l'effrayait.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher. Voilà la situation, les Murs sont tombés, de nombreuses vies ont été perdues, et les hommes se battent entre eu, quelle situation absurde. Si Frieda s'était servie de ses pouvoirs, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, et même débarrasser le monde des Titans aurait été envisageable. »

« Mais, si une telle chose était possible, pourquoi les choses sont-elles ainsi aujourd'hui ? » demanda la blonde en criant.

« Eh bien, c'est parce que le pouvoir qui a été volé à Frieda, réside aujourd'hui en Eren. » répondit son père en tournant son regard vers l'adolescent qui semblait s'être calmé pour écouter la conversation. « Si ce pouvoir n'est pas détenu par un membre ayant du sang de la famille royale, sa véritable puissance ne pourra jamais être entièrement exploitée. Tant qu'il résidera en Eren, l'enfer continuera sur cette Terre. »

« Hey hey hey.. » appela une voix stressé, Rod leva les yeux rapidement pour voir Kenny qui pendait à un de ses câbles, un léger sourire sur son visage. « Vous me dîtes que si ce n'est pas un Reiss qui bouffe Eren, alors le véritable roi n'émergera pas ? »

« Et alors ? » répondit Reiss en fronçant les sourcils, reculant de quelques pas et étendant son bras sur le côté pour protéger Historia.

« Eh bien, alors, ça n'aurait aucun sens pour moi de devenir un Titan et de dévorer Eren ! » cria l'homme en descendant sur le sol pour attraper Rod et lui pointer son arme sur le visage. «J'ai précisément attendu ce jour car je savais que vous ne pourriez pas mentir, c'est votre fameux rituel de succession, pas vrai ? Vous connaissiez mes intentions depuis le début, mais vous m'avez garder prêt de vous.. Vous vous êtes servi de moi, sale ordure. »

« Je suis soulage, j'ai toujours cru que mon jeune frère avait recueilli un chien errant sur un autre de ses absurdes coups de tête, mais.. » grogna Rod qui fixa les yeux rempli de colère de Kenny.

« Insulte Uri encore une fois et je te fais sauter le crâne, j'en ai plus rien à foutre ! » hurla l'homme avant d'être surpris par un cri de quelqu'un qui attrapa son arme pour la détourner de l'homme. « Historia, pauvre petite. Tu dois comprendre ce qu'il attend de toi, maintenant, non ? Ce vieux veut te transformer en monstre, et que tu dévores Eren. »

« N'est-ce pas là la mission qui m'est confiée ? » demanda la blonde en déglutissant pendant qu'elle reculait de quelques pas. « Qu'il y a-t-il de si grave a devenir un Titan pour sauver l'humanité ? »

« Tu penses que c'est ta mission de bouffer ton pote ? » demanda Kenny avec un petit rire.

« Oui, je vais dévorer Eren ! Et ramenez ma sœur ! Et quand j'aurais hérité des souvenirs de l'humanité, je.. j'effacerai les Titans de ce monde ! » hurla la blonde avec toute la voix qu'elle pouvait réunir. « Telle est ma mission ! »

« Whoua whoua, on se calme, Historia ? » appela Kenny en prenant Rod contre son torse pour lui montrer le visage de son père à sa fille « T'as oublié tout ce que ton père t'a fait ? Je n'aurais jamais dû voir le jour pour commencer. Tu n'existes uniquement parce que cet homme a oublié sa position pour aller s'amuser avec une servante. Ta mère ne t'a eu que parce qu'elle pensait que ça ferait d'elle une noble dame.. Mais personne ne t'a reconnue comme une enfant légitime. Tout le monde souhaitait que tu n'aies jamais vu le jour, y compris ton père ! Mais alors ce jours-là, tous ses précieux héritiers ont rejoint le paradis en une seule nuit ! Alors ce bon monsieur ici présent à décider de venir s'occuper de ton cas ! Le Gouvernement avait envoyé une escouade des Brigades Spéciales Centrale pour effacer cette souillure sur l'honneur de la famille royale que représentait ta putain de mère et toi. Mais il décida de te protéger toi, et uniquement toi, il t'a sauvée en effaçant les détails de ta naissance et en t'envoyant rejoindre les rangs militaire, le Culte des Murs a été chargé de garder un œil sur toi. Et pourquoi ? A-t-il soudain réalisé qu'il devait se comporter comme un père et qu'il a décidé d'aimer sa dernière petite fille ? Bien sûr que non ! Il avait besoin de toi ! Mais c'est tout ! Cet enfoiré ne voulait pas se transformer en Titan lui-même alors il a oblige son petit-frère et sa fille à le faire à sa place ! Je pourrai continuer longtemps comme ça ! Il a même essayé de cacher la mort de Frieda et des autres gosses ainsi que la perte du pouvoir des Titans, tout ça parce qu'il croyait que si ça venait à se savoir, la famille Reiss ne serait plus capable d'unifier l'humanité ! Il n'a commencé à agir qu'au moment où Eren s'est servi de ses pouvoir pour défendre le District de Trost ! As-tu seulement idée de combien de précieuses vies ont été perdues pendant ces cinq années ? Mais il n'en a rien à foutre, ni de sa famille, ni de l'humanité et certainement pas de toi, Historia ! »

« Il a tort.. » gémit Rod en essayant de repousser le couteau qui s'approchait de sa bouche. « Historia, il y a quelque chose.. que je ne t'ai pas encore dite.. je ne peux pas me transformer en Titan.. La raison est simple.. Tu ne peux faire confiance à personne.. »

« C'est tout ? » demanda Kenny en lâchant l'homme, permettant à Historia de courir vers lui.

« Tu m'as bien servi pendant toute ses années, je suis fier de la décision de mon frère ce jour-là. » annonça Rod d'une voix roque en regardant les yeux vides d'émotions de Kenny. « Tes ambitions personnelles, ne se réaliseront pas, mais.. Je suis sûr que l'humanité retrouvera la paix, tu es désormais libre, trouve une autre raison de vivre.. »

« Ce ne serait pas très drôle. » soupira Kenny en s'éloignant en direction des escaliers qui donnaient vers Eren, il les monta en silence sous les regards du duo.

« Kenny, que fais-tu ? » demanda Rod les yeux écarquillés en le voyant s'approcher derrière Eren.

« Tu peux te transformer, je ne me mettrais pas en travers de ton chemin. » annonça l'homme en attrapant les liens derrière le crâne du jeune homme pour lui retirer la barre de fer dans la bouche qui l'empêchait de se mordre. « Mais comptes jusqu'à trois avant de le faire. Vous pouvez vous transformer et vous battre jusqu'à la mort. Si Historia gagne, la paix reviendra, si elle perd, rien ne changera. Tu dois avoir du mal à te mordre la langue en ce moment, pas rai ? Je vais te filer un coup de main. » Il trancha une ligne droite sur son front, permettant au sang de couler, il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour l'aider désormais. « Vous voulez que je vive ma vie jusqu'à mourir de vieillesse ? C'est pas la vie que je décide de vivre ! »

« Historia ! » appela son père qui se leva pour prendre la seringue et lui tendit. « Ne t'en fais pas, cette seringue te transformera en un puissant Titan, j'en ai sélectionné un spécialement taillé pour le combat. Tu perdras le contrôle de toi-même quand tu te transformeras, mais tu as encore une chance, Eren est toujours attaché. Dépêche-toi ! Je t'ai dit de le dévorer mais ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, tu as simplement à mordre sa colonne vertébrale et ingérer sa moelle épinière. »

« Bon, je ferais mieux de prendre mes distances ! » cria Kenny qui s'éloigna avec son dispositif tridimensionnel.

« Vite, Historia ! » cria Rod en s'éloignant.

Historia grimaça en agrippant la seringue qu'elle pointa vers son avant bras gauche, elle grimaça et leva les yeux pour voir Eren qui gardait la tête baissée et ne faisait rien pour tenter de se libérer.

« Eren.. » appela la voix tremblante de la jeune femme. « Pourquoi tu ne te transformes pas ?! Si je me change en Titan, tu seras dévoré à moins que tu ne fasses quelque chose.. » Elle écarquilla les yeux quand il leva son regard rempli de larmes.

« Mon père.. moi.. si mon père n'avait pas agi de la sorte il y a cinq ans.. ta sœur aurait été capable de s'occuper de tout, pas vrai.. ? » demanda le jeune homme en sanglotant. « Parce que mon père et moi avons volé le pouvoir des Titans aux personnes à qui il appartenait, tant de monde est mort.. Le grand-père d'Armin, Thomas, Minha, Nac, Marco, tous les membres de l'escouade Livaï.. Les habitant du District de Stohess, les soldats qui se sont portés à mon secours, Hannes.. Il y en a d'autres, bien sûr.. Je.. je ne pourrai jamais me faire pardonner pour tout ça.. ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, tous ces jours passés à s'entraîner.. tous nos rêves.. sur l'extérieur des Murs.. Je n'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive.. Alors rends-moi service.. je veux que tu répares tout le mal que j'ai causé.. Historia, dévore-moi et sauve l'humanité, c'est ça ta mission. »

« Eren, ce jours-là, quand tu as dit que j'étais une personne normale, ça m'a vraiment rendu heureuse.. » avoua la jeune femme avec un petit sourire, elle planta la pointe de la seringue dans la peau de son bras mais n'injecta pas le liquide, elle écarquilla les yeux quand un souvenir lui revint en mémoire.

« Allez Christa tu vas y arriver! » encouragea Ymir avec un petit rire en voyant la blonde voltiger à travers les branches des arbres géants, cherchant à poursuivre Ray qui était bien devant elle et Conny qui n'était pas loin derrière lui, peu importe les efforts qu'elle faisait, elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de ces deux là.

Après la fin de l'entraînement, Ray s'est posé sur une branche, suivit par Conny et quelques secondes plus tard par Christa qui s'agenouilla pour reprendre son souffle.

« Tu t'es très bien débrouiller Christa ! » félicita Conny avec un sourire en lui tendant la main.

« Conny a raison, tu t'améliores de jours en jours. » ajouta Ray qui acquiesça en rangeant ses épées dans ses fourreaux et en croisant les bras. « Continue comme ça et tu pourras entrer dans le top dix sans aucun problèmes. »

« Ouais, Ray a raison, ma Christa chérie, c'était cool ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui. » ajouta Ymir en entourant le cou de la jeune femme avec l'un de ses bras.

« Merci pour vos compliments, mais.. parfois je me demande si j'ai pris la bonne décision lorsque j'ai décidé d'entrer dans l'armée.. » soupira la blonde en baissant les yeux.

Un petit blanc s'installa alors que le trio se regarda pour savoir quoi dire pour l'aider, Conny semblait assez perdu, les yeux fermés alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose de bien à dire et Ymir baissait les yeux comme s'il elle se souvenait de quelque chose qui semblait plutôt triste.

Ray leva les yeux vers le ciel et les souvenirs du jours où il a choisi d'accepter que l'on lui donne l'Injection Alpha lui revinrent en tête, avait-il prit la bonne décision ce jour-là ? Pour qui avait-il prit cette décision, pour lui, ou pour les autres ? Pour qui se battait-il ? Pour lui ? Pour Mahr ? Pour Annie ? Pour ses rêves ? Tout était flou dans son esprit.

Il posa un genoux sur la branche d'arbre et posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde qui leva ses yeux azur vers lui, il retira sa main et la plaça contre son propre coeur en prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Christa, pour savoir si une décision est la bonne ou non, il n'y a pas de remède miracle. » commença le jeune homme faisant déglutir la jeune femme qui acquiesça doucement. « Mais, si j'avais un seul et unique conseil à te donner. Si un jour tu te retrouves à faire un choix, et que cela te sembles êtes impossible à gérer, alors prends une profonde inspiration et demande toi pour qui tu fais cette décision, est-ce pour toi ? Ou pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Aussi égoïste que cela puisse être, tu dois choisir le choix que tu souhaites le plus, même si cela engendre des morts, même si aux yeux des autres cela semble être le pire choix possible, prends ce choix, car vivre avec des regrets est bien plus horrible que de ce dire que tu as fais le choix que tu souhaitais. »

Elle acquiesça en prenant une profonde inspiration et en plaçant une main sur son coeur, elle se promit intérieurement de garder ses paroles en mémoire et d'utiliser son conseil si un jour, un choix compliqué se présentait devant elle. La blonde le regarda se lever et lui adressa un petit sourire pour le remercier.

« Ray, as-tu déjà eu a faire des choix compliqués ? » demanda Christa par curiosité, le duo autour d'eux écoutait et observait la scène silencieusement.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en baissant la tête, un petit sourire nostalgique apparaissant sur ses traits. « Oui, et je n'ai pas été capable de faire le choix que je voulais, c'est pour cela que tu dois faire les choix que tu souhaites faire Christa, pour ne pas vivre dans les regrets. »

* * *

La blonde prit une profonde inspiration alors que son père amenait sa main vers le sommet de la seringue, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes et les rouvrit, son regard azur rempli d'une détermination dont elle avait rarement fait preuve, elle balaya sa main sur le côté, éjectant la seringue qui s'écrasa sur le sol, le contenu de la seringue se vidant.

« HISTORIA ! » hurla son père de surprise et de colère à la fois.

Elle attrapa le col de l'homme et le souleva par dessus son épaule avec l'une des nombreuses techniques qu'elle avait acquise grâce à l'entraînement militaire pour rejoindre le Bataillon d'exploration.

« Un dieu ?! Fous-moi la paix ! » hurla la jeune femme en regardant son père gémir de douleur. « T'es encore en train de me raconter des bobards pour te défausser de tes responsabilités et pour que je fasse ce que tu veux ! J'en ai assez ! Tu ne me tueras pas ! »

Elle s'agenouilla pour prendre la mallette noire et courut en direction des escaliers qui menaient vers Eren qui s'exclama de surprise.

« Historia qu'est-ce que tu fous ! » cria le jeune homme quand elle s'arrêta derrière lui pour chercher la bonne clé qui permettait de le libérer de ses liens.

« On se tire d'ici, Eren ! » cria la jeune femme en réponse.

« Hein ? » s'exclama le jeune homme en la regardant par dessus son épaule. « Non tu dois me dévorer ! Tu descends de la lignée royale ! Pas moi, je n'ai rien de spécial ! Je ne serai utilise à personne en continuant à vivre ! Je t'en supplie dépêche-toi de me bouffer ! J'en ai assez de vivre ! »

« La ferme imbécile ! » gronda la jeune femme en écrasant son point sur le crâne de l'homme pour le faire taire. « Sale pleurnichard ! Tais-toi ! Exterminer les Titans ? Quelle plaie ! Qui serait assez con pour faire un truc pareil ?! En fait, je crois que c'est l'humanité le problème ! On devrait laisser les Titans nous détruire ! Je suis une ennemie de l'humanité, pigé ?! La pire, la fille la plus méprisable de toute l'histoire ! Je vais te laisser te tirer d'ici et après je détruirai tout ! »

Elle attrapa les chaînes et les souleva pour libérer le bas du corps d'Eren avec un grand sourire ornant son visage, elle avait prit sa décision, elle ferait les choix qu'elle jugerait être juste.

Des gémissements attirèrent leurs attention et ils baissèrent les yeux pour voir Rod ramper vers le liquide violet de la seringue. Il se coucha dessus et lécha le liquide les larmes aux yeux.

« Attendez moi.. je vais.. » gémit l'homme avant qu'une explosion ne se produise, le corps squelettique d'un Titan gigantesque se forma dans la zone, détruisant quelques piliers et trembler le plafond.

« Rod Reiss, enfoiré, tu t'es transformé en Titan ! » grogna Kenny qui tenta de s'enfuir en utilisant son équipement.

« C'est ça, si un membre de la famille Reisse se change en Titan, il pourra me dévorer ici et maintenant ! » cria Eren malgré le fait que Historia se tenait à lui pour ne pas être repoussé par l'écran de fumée et le vent qui était créé. « C'est bon, Historia, enfuis toi ! »

« Non ! » hurla la jeune femme en se couchant pour libérer les jambes du jeunes hommes retenu par d'autres chaînes et des cadenas.

« Pourquoi ?! » demanda le jeune homme les larmes aux yeux.

« Je suis peut-être l'ennemi de l'humanité, mais je suis ton amie, Eren. » répondit Historia en utilisant une autre clé pour le libérer. « Je ne suis pas une gentille fille et je ne veux pas devenir une déesse. Mais quand j'entends quelqu'un dire qu'il n'a pas sa place dans ce monde, je veux lui faire savoir que ce n'est pas vrai. Peu importe qui c'est ! Ou quelque soit la situation ! Je me porterai toujours à son secours ! »

Elle fut repoussé par une bourrasque de vent quand elle pu libérer l'une de ses jambes la propulser contre le mur plus loin. Une ombre se posa devant elle et elle luta pour ouvrir les yeux et voir les cheveux noirs de Mikasa devant son corps.

« Mikasa ?! » s'exclama la jeune femme de surprise.

« Passe moi les clés ! » ordonna Livaï qui s'accroupissait pour tenter de ne pas se faire emporter par le vent.

« Capitaine ! Les amis ! » s'exclama Eren en voyant l'escouade tactique s'approcher.

« Grouille toi Conny ! » cria Livaï par dessus le vent, le jeune homme devait s'occuper de libérer son autre jambe pendant que lui et Jean s'occupaient de ses bras.

« Bordel, c'est quelle clé ?! » cria le chauve en essayant une autre clé.

« Tu m'écoutes espèce d'abruti ?! » cria Jean en direction du Titan Shifter. « On n'a pas que des Titans à s'occuper ! Y'a plein de mecs armés de flingues qui rappliquent vers ici aussi ! »

« Mais le plus gênant maintenant, c'est que le toit est en train de s'écrouler. » grogna le Capitaine en levant les yeux vers le plafond qui tombait en ruine.

En quelques secondes, ses liens furent débloqués et le groupe s'éloigna en courant vers l'arrière quand un rocher tomba sur leur ancienne position, les bourrasque que la transformation provoquait était aussi forte que celle du Titan Colossal, le Titan brisait le plafond par sa taille.

« Putain, on est vraiment dans la merde. » grogna Livaï en levant un bras pour se protéger du vent. « Ce truc est encore plus gros que le Titan Colossal ! »

_« __Il ne vient pas me dévorer ?! »_ s'étonna Eren en voyant le cadre du Titan qui ne se dirigeait pas vers lui. _« Je devrais me transformer ? Non, le plafond s'écroule, mon Titan n'est pas assez résistant pour le supporter, on finirait tous écrasés.. Je suis inutile.. Je suis désolé tout le monde.. Je n'ai jamais été le grand espoir pour l'humanité.. » _Il grogna de colère contre lui même et baissa les yeux pour voir une petite fiole dont le mot : armure était inscrit sur le dessus.

« Tu veux t'apitoyer sur ton sorts maintenant ?! » se moqua Jean en criant. « T'as toujours été capable de te dérouiller jusqu'à maintenant, pas vrai ?! »

« Fais pas ton timide ! » demanda Conny avec un petit rire. « C'est pas la première fois qu'il t'arrive un truc pareil ! »

« C'est pas un truc auquel j'ai envie de m'habituer moi ! » cria également Sasha qui pleurait à l'agonie.

« n aurait déjà galéré à se tirer d'ici en portant Eren et Historia. » grogna Livaï. « Mais la chaleur que dégage ce Titan.. On brûlera à coup sûr si on se rapproche de lui ! »

« Peut-être mais est-ce qu'on a une autre option ?! » demanda Sasha en criant.

« Tu préfères qu'on reste tous ici en se tenant la main et en attendant sagement de finir écrabouillés ou brûlés à mort ?! » demanda Historia en se tournant vers Eren. « Parce que nous sommes, des ennemis de l'humanité ?! »

« Je suis navré que ça te tombe tout le temps dessus, Eren. » s'excusa sincèrement Livaï avec un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. « Fais comme tu le sens. »

Eren prit une profonde inspiration quand il se souvient avoir prit la mauvaise décision le jour où le Titan Féminin est apparu, il avait choisit de croire en ses alliés au lieu de ses capacités. Aujourd'hui, il prendrait ses propres décisions, il voulait croire ne serait-ce qu'une fois qu'il avait la possibilité de changer les choses.

Il attrapa la petite fiole et courut droit devant lui, il plaça la fiole entre ses dents et mordit dedans de toute ses force, elle se brisa, le liquide se répandant dans sa bouche, la foudre lui est tombé dessus et provoqua une explosion, il pouvait sentir le corps de son Titan se former puis soudainement, les tremblements se sont arrêtés, il pouvait entendre la voix de ses camarades et ouvrit les yeux pour voir son Titan entièrement fait en cristal, des piliers s'étaient formés à partir de lui, retenant le plafond.

« Tu t'es solidifié. » remarqua Livaï en s'approchant du jeune homme. « Et même après t'avoir sorti de ton Titan, ça n'a pas disparu. C'est plutôt intéressant. Nous pourrions reboucher le trou du Mur Maria. »

* * *

« HEY STOP ! » cria Eren depuis un chariot en direction du corps immense de Rod Reiss. « Je te parle enfoiré ! Tu m'entends pas ?! Arrête-toi tout de suite ! Rod Reiss ! »

« Il ne réagit pas du tout. » fit remarquer Hansi en regardant le Titan qui continuait sa route en ignorant tout ce qui se trouvait devant lui. « Tu n'avais fait que crier la dernière fois ? »

Il prit une profonde inspiration et balança son poing devant lui en hurlant à plein poumon. « ARRÊTE TOI ! »

« Aucune réaction. » fit remarquer la scientifique après un petit moment, pouvoir d'Eren ne fonctionnait plus ?

« Livaï. » appela la voix d'Erwin qui s'approcha à dos d'un cheval. « Comment va ton équipe ? »

« Hansi est la seule blessée. » répondit l'homme en montrant la jeune femme heureuse de voir le blond arriver.

L'homme soupira et indiqua à l'équipe de le suivre en direction du District le plus proche, celui de Olbd. Ils mirent quelques heures à l'atteindre, mais une fois qu'ils avaient dépassé les portes de nombreux soldats sont venu les voir pour demander pourquoi une colonne de fumée blanche s'élevait dans le ciel et pouvait elle bougeait dans la direction du District.

« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez Erwin ?! » demanda un soldat de la Garnison en criant. « Pourquoi avez-vous arrêté l'évacuation ?! Ce Titan sera à nos portes d'ici l'aube ! »

« C'est un déviant. » indiqua Hansi derrière le blond.

« Et alors ?! » cria l'homme en reniflant.

« Notre cible semble être un déviant attiré par les grandes concentrations de populations, c'est pourquoi il a ignoré les plus petits villages et s'est dirigés directement vers cette ville, si vous poursuivez l'évacuation vers le Mur Sina. Il détruira très probablement le mur pour les pourchasser, au final, il arrivera à la capitale où seront rassemblés tous nos concitoyens et y sèmera la destruction. » expliqua la scientifique en fronçant les sourcils, pas un seuls soldats ne répondirent à ses paroles.

« En d'autres termes, nous devons tuer ce Titan avant qu'il n'atteigne les Murs du District d'Olbd. Nous devons nous servir de la population comme un leurre, cependant, notre mission en tant que soldats est de garantir la sécurité. Si nous échouons à abattre notre cible, nous nous assurerons que personne ne soit tué. En prétextant un exercice d'évacuation nous pourrons rassembler tous les habitants du District pour qu'ils soient prêts à quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible. » ajouta Erwin en se tournant vers le dirigeant des soldats de la ville.

« Bon.. c'est sûrement la seule solution.. » soupira le soldat de la Garnison en tremblant.

« La cible est de taille sans précédent, mais à cause de ça, elle est lente et facile à viser. Je pense que les canons en haut des Murs nous seront très utiles, toutefois, si cela échoue, nous enverrons la meilleure équipe du Bataillon d'exploration. » termina le Major sans un mot de plus.

L'aube est rapidement arrivé berçant le District de sa douce lumière, éloignant la fraîcheur de la nuit pour la douce chaleur du soleil. L'escouade tactique se tenait au sommet du Mur qui entourait le District et qui donnait en direction de al cible, tout les canons avaient été rassemblés dans cette direction, prêts à tirer

« Après avoir été réveillés si tôt pour un exercice d'évacuation, je ne serai pas surpris si des émeutes éclatent. » fit remarquer Conny les mains sur les hanches.

« L'armée a quand même pris le pouvoir. » répondit Jean, une main tenant l'arrière de son cou en soupirant.

« Sasha ? » appela Mikasa en baissant les yeux sur la jeune femme qui tenait une barre de ration non pas encore mangé dans ses mains. « Tu n'as toujours rien mangé. »

« J'ai pas faim.. » répondit la brune en baissant les yeux.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda Eren en se tournant vers la femme, quand Sasha ne mangeait pas c'est quelque chose allait très mal.

« J'ai pas mangé non plus. » intervint Conny avec un petit rire.

« Ouais, je me demande pourquoi, peut-être par ce que nous sommes devenus des meurtriers. » se moqua Jean les mains sur les hanches attirant l'attention d'Eren sur lui. « Il s'est passé un tas de trucs, et après tout, la journée est loin d'être terminée. Si nous survivons à ça, on verra le jour se lever demain. Mais ça merde, on devra affronter ce monstre à l'intérieur de la ville. Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si le roi n'avait pas été aussi stupide. »

« Tout est de ma faute. » s'excusa Historia en s'approchant, équipée complètement d'un équipement tridimensionnel.

« Historia, que fais-tu équipée comme ça ? » demanda Conny en s'approchant d'elle. « Tu ne devrais pas être là ! »

« Je veux me battre à vos côtés. » répondit la blonde en s'approchant du groupe. « Conny, nous sommes les derniers membres encore actifs de l'équipe huit, pas vrai ? »

« Historia, tu ne devrais pas être là. » fit remarquer Livaï en s'approchant du groupe l'air ennuyé. « Tu ne dois pas participer à ce combat. On t'a ordonné de rester en lieu sûr. Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de prouver ? »

« J'ai décidé de m'occuper de mon propre destin. » répondit la jeune femme en fermant ses mains en des poings, la détermination était l'unique trait qui arborait son visage. « Vous m'avez demandé de choisir entre la fuite et me battre, c'est bien ce que vous avez dit, Capitaine Livaï. »

L'homme grimaça en se souvenant de ses propres mots, il grogna en se détournant d'elle pour voir le Titan de Rod Reiss plus loin, se dirigeant droit vers eux. « Ah fait chier, on n'a plus de temps. Il arrive. »

* * *

« Pour cet exercice, nous utiliserons des canons, ainsi que des mannequins de Titans grandeur nature. L'ampleur de ces grandes manœuvres ne manquera pas de vous étonner. Mais surtout, ne paniquez en aucun cas, restez calmes et suivez nos consignes. » expliqua la femme depuis la caisse sur laquelle elle était debout pour parler aux habitants.

« Mademoiselle. » appela un vielle homme devant elle. « C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais vous pourriez abréger ? J'ai ma boutique à ouvrir. »

« Inutile monsieur, vous n'aurez aucun client aujourd'hui. » répondit la femme en baissant les yeux sur l'homme qui ignorait la gravité de la situation.

« Quel intérêt de pratiquer des manœuvres ici ? On est en zone reculée, c'est ridicule. » grogna un habitant parmi la foule.

« Pas tant que ça, après qu'ils ont pris la capitale, il fallait s'y attendre, c'est l'ordre des choses. » répondit un autre homme en faisant référence au coup d'état.

« C'est simple, ils veulent nous faire une démonstration de force, histoire de bien marquer le coup. » se moqua un autre homme avec un petit rire. « Et nous signifier qu'après avoir détrôner le roi imposteur, c'est maintenant eux qui sont au pouvoir, voilà tout. »

« Regardez ça là-bas ! » cria un petit garçon en montrant l'énorme colonne de fumée qui s'élevait derrière le Mur.

« FEU ! » hurla un soldat depuis le haut du Mur, sa voix résonna et les habitants en contre-bas ont pu entendre sa voix suivit d'une vingtaine coups de canons.

« Alors, qu'est ce que ça donne ? » demanda Erwin en s'approchant de Livaï, quelques secondes plus tard, une nouvelle salve de canons se fit entendre après qu'un officier ait hurlé son ordre. « Les canons au sol seront encore moins efficaces. »

« C'est clair. » répondit Livaï en soupirant, il garda son regard rivé sur Rod Reiss qui semblait ignorer les boulets de canons qui le touchaient. « Même ceux des remparts qui bénéficient pourtant d'un meilleur angle de tir n'ont pas l'air d'avoir infligé de gros dégâts à sa nuque, ça se présente plutôt mal. »

« Nous avons rassemblé tous les hommes et toutes les pièces d'artillerie disponibles, mais ça reste de l'improvisation. » signala le Major en fronçant les sourcils. « Hélas, la Garnison en poste ici est loin d'être aussi rodée que les effectifs du Mur Rose, constamment exposés à la menace. En tout cas, c'est le mieux qu'on pouvait réunir. »

« Ouais je sais, on fait avec ce qu'on a. » répondit le Capitaine en soupirant, ses mains se posant sur les poignées de ses armes. « De toute manière, cette opération repose encore sur un pari de fou. Comme tous les plans que tu nous prépares. »

« Erwin c'est bon pour le matériel ! » cria Hansi en courant dans la direction du blanc, elle pointa derrière pour prouver ses paroles. « Un filet, des cordes, et tous les tonneaux de poudre qu'on a pu trouver. Il reste encore à assembler tout ça. »

« Et voilà le dispositif. » annonça Moblit qui s'approcha en tenant une brouette avec un tonneau de poudre à l'intérieur, au bout il y avait de petits piques pour que la brouette puisse s'accrocher à la peau du Titan. « Le deuxième est en place de l'autre côté. Quand on tire, la détente reste enclenchée et le câble se rembobine tout seul, comme le dispositif de manœuvre tridimensionnel. »

« Que donnent les canons ? » demanda Hansi en se tournant vers le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité.

« Ça n'a même pas l'air de le chatouiller. » répondit simplement l'homme en haussant les épaules.

« Livaï ! Jean ! Sasha ! Conny ! » appela le Major en criant, les soldats en questions ont fait leur salut militaire en réponde. « Tous en place et tenez-vous prêt ! »

« Compris ! » répondirent le groupe qui se dirigea en courant vers leur position.

« Historia. » appela le major, la blonde s'est retourner dans sa direction pour écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire. « Désolé de t'imposer ça, mais si on réussit à s'en sortir, tu devras monter su le trône et le gouverner. Il n'est donc pas question que tu restes en première lignes, c'est trop dangereux. »

« Pensez-vous que les gens m'accepteront aussi facilement comme Reine, juste comme ça ? » demanda la blonde en levant son regard vers l'homme, il était rempli de détermination. « J'ai bien réfléchi vous savez, et j'ai décidé de prendre mon destin en main, c'est pour ça que je ne bougerai pas d'ici. »

« FEU ! » hurla une nouvelle fois un soldat, des salves ont été tirés encore une fois dans un effort vain de retenir Rod.

_« __Historia, tu es devenue si forte, et moi qui te prenais pour une chiffe molle. En fait c'est tout l'inverse. C'est moi qui suis un faible.. »_ réfléchit Eren en regardant la jeune femme discuter avec le Major. _« Quelque part, au fond de moi, je m'imaginais que j'étais spécial, du coup, je trouvais quasiment normal que les autres soldats meurent pour moi. Idem pour mon pouvoir de Titan, alors que je fais ces êtres plus que tout au monde, je l'ai accepté sans sourciller. J'étais persuadé que cette force m'était propre, quel raisonnement de minable. Maintenant, que faire ? On peut reboucher le Mur certes.. mais es-ce que ça suffira pour sauver l'humanité ? Je ne suis pas du tout spécial, en fait, loin de là. J'ai bien peur d'avoir l'étoffe d'un pauvre tocard plutôt que celle d'un grand sauveur.. »_

« Eren, regarde ces enfants. » appela Armin avec un sourire en montrant un trio d'enfant en bas du mur qui pointait la grande fumée blanche. « On dirait nous trois, le jour où tout a commencé. Ils ne se doutent probablement pas qu'un Titan encore plus grand que ce Mur est sur le point de frapper. Ils vont être saisis du même effroi que nous ce jour-là. Mais la différence c'est qu'aujourd'hui, on est devenus des soldats, et on est prêts à recevoir ce monstre. »

« Mettez une rangez supplémentaire ici ! » demanda Hansi en montrant la zone en question, Mikasa s'approcha avait un baril de poudre sur l'épaule qu'elle posa à l'endroit indiqué sans une once d'épuisement.

« Eren ? » appela l'asiatique en tournant son regard vers son ami. « Ce n'est pas le moment de lambiner, active-toi. » Elle écarquilla les yeux en le voyant se donner un coup de poing dans le visage le faisant saigner, elle s'approcha en courant. « Tu essayes de te blesser, c'est ça ? C'est trop tôt pour te transformer ! »

« Non, je collais juste une dérouillée à un sale petit morveux dont l'aimerais bien me débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute. » répondit le jeune homme en soupirant.

« FEU ! » hurla une nouvelle fois le soldat, une nouvelle salve résonna dans l'air et les soldats baissèrent les yeux pour voir le Titan au pied du Mur. « Très bien ! On vise sa nuque maintenant, dépêchez-vous de recharger pour la prochaine salve ! »

Alors qu'il se tournait pour regarder ses soldats, il grimaça de douleur quand la fumée blanche et brûlante se dirigea vers eux, il leva ses bras pour se protéger et recula de plusieurs pas en grognant.

« Ouah ça brûle ! » s'écria Conny de surprise en levant ses bras devant son visage.

« Merde, c'est pas bon pour nous ça ! » cria Livaï à travers les bourrasque de vent brûlante. « Le vent a tourné ! »

« Capitaine on ne voit plus rien ! » cria une femme en s'approchant le Capitaine de Garnison.

« Il est juste en dessous de nous, tirez ! » s'écria l'homme en fermant les yeux qui commençait à lui brûler.

Avant même que les soldats aient pu faire quoi que ce soit, les bourrasques ont augmenter et un tremblement résonna avant qu'une main géante ne se pose sur le sommet du Mur suivit par une autres quelques secondes plus tard. Rapidement, une ombre les surplomba tous quand Rod se leva sur ses jambes, dépassant sans problème le Mur de plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

« Mettez vous à l'abri, on s'occupe de la suite du programme. » ordonna Livaï pendant que ses soldats se versaient des sauts d'eau pour empêcher que les bourrasques de vent ne les brûle. « Eren c'est à toi ! »

« Compris ! » répondit le jeune homme qui s'écarta en courant, il amena une main à sa bouche et mordit à peine dent, la foudre lui est tombé dessus et sa forme de Titan s'est élevé de toute sa hauteur sur le toit du Mur, surprenant plus d'un habitants qui tentaient de fuir en criant et appelant à l'aide.

« Lancez l'assaut ! » ordonna le Major en tirant une fumigène verte dans le ciel.

Sasha et Moblit ont tout les deux tirer les harpons qui étaient installé sur les brouettes et se sont écartés quand ces dernières ont rembobiner les câbles d'elles-mêmes et se sont accrochés aux mains de Rod, deux explosions résonnèrent et le cadre du Titan s'est écrasé sur le Mur, présentant son visage découpé en d'eux dont les fluides corporaux et le sang coulaient librement.

« Eren à ton tour ! » ordonna le Major qui ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour entendre le jeune homme rugir en tenant le filet qui contenait les barils de poudre.

Il s'élança en courant dans la direction du corps de l'ennemi et balança le filet à l'intérieur de ce qui est censé être sa bouche, une énorme explosion résonna provoquant une bourrasque de vent, repoussant plusieurs soldats qui tombèrent sur leurs dos. Plusieurs morceaux de chair ont explosés dans les airs et ont commencés à retomber comme de petites météorites.

« En avant ! Il faut lui porter le coup fatal ! » hurla Erwin en montrant les morceaux de chair qui retombaient, sur l'un d'eux devait normalement se trouver le corps humains de Rod.

« Aussi énorme soit-il, sa partie vitale, elle ne mesure qu'un mètre dix de long. Si on parvient pas à la détruire, il pourra se régénérer et se réfugier derrière un bouclier de vapeur géante. On ne doit surtout pas laisser passer cette occasion. » grogna Livaï depuis les airs en criant à ses soldats qui le suivaient.

« Merde ! » cria Jean en coupant un morceau de chair en deux. « Où est-ce qu'il est ?! »

Un bruit de câble le fit sursauter et il se tourna pour voir l'héritière du trône passer à côté de lui l'ignorant totalement, elle lança son câble dans un gros morceau de chair et prépara ses lames.

« Pardonnez-moi Major, c'est la toute première fois, que j'ai l'audace de me rebeller, j'ai décider de m'opposer à mon père. » s'excusa la blonde qui s'élança en direction de la chair pour la couper en deux, elle ressentit une sensation étrange et la chair explosa l'envoyant à une dizaine de mètres en contre-bas. « Ray, la décision que j'ai prise à ce moment là.. j'ai écouté mon cœur.. es-tu fier de moi maintenant ? »

* * *

« Christa, tu es bien plus forte que tu ne le penses, je suis persuadé que tu accompliras de grande chose. » félicita Ray en lui tendant une main pour qu'elle se relève après un entraînement au corps à corps.

« Cet idiot a raison Christa ! » ajouta Conny qui se moqua de Ray en tirant sa langue, les deux se sont approchés l'un de l'autre en grognant et Ymir passa entre eux, n'hésitant pas à les pousser pour prendre les mains de la blonde avec un sourire.

« Christa, épouse moi. » demanda la femme avec un sourire, provoquant un petit rire de la part de la blonde qui se leva avec un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

* * *

« Ymir, Ray, Conny.. » murmura la blonde pendant qu'elle tombait pour atterrir sur un chariot remplit de paille, son dos lui faisait atrocement mal mais elle remercia les dieux qu'elle soit encore en vie. « Pourquoi notre équipe a-t-elle dû se diviser comme ça.. ? »

« C'est toi qui as achevé le Titan, gamine ?! » demanda un habitant en criant, d'autres se sont rassembler autour d'elle pour la féliciter. « Bon sang t'es notre sauveuse à tous ! »

« T'es pas blessé au moins ?! » demanda un autre avec inquiétude en ne la voyant pas bouger, seulement avec quelques larmes dans les yeux.

« Comment ça se fait que tu ne portes pas d'uniforme ? » demanda un petit garçon avec surprise. « T'es de quelle unité. »

_« __Est-ce mon imagination, ou bien, suis-je vraiment en train d'agir de mon propre chef ? »_ se demanda la blonde qui essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main pour se lever avec difficulté. _« C'est que j'ai décidément tendance à me laisser porter par le cours des événements. »_ Elle se redressa finalement, ne prenant même pas la peine de récupérer ses épées qui traînaient encore sur le chariot. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et se promit de ne plus vivre dans la peur et derrière le dos des autres. « Je suis Historia Reiss, la Reine de ces Murs ! »


	25. Chapitre 25

Le soleil illuminait toute la capitale ce jour-là, de nombreux habitants étaient réuni autour de l'énorme estrade qui a était construite pour l'occasion, à son sommet, une jeune femme qui portait une magnifique robe d'une nuance de bleu et de blanc, elle était à genoux devant l'homme qui s'occupait de gérer les trois corps d'armée : Zackley. L'homme tenait une couronne faites d'or dans les mains et la jeune femme baissa la tête quand l'objet toucha son crâne.

« Cette femme a dégommée à elle toute seule un Titan deux fois plus haut que le Mur ? » demanda un villageois en se tournant vers un homme avec surprise.

« Véridique ! Des tas de gens à Olbd peuvent en témoigner ! » répondit l'homme avec un sourire.

« Eh bien, à la voir, on l'imagine pas capable d'un tel exploit. » ajouta un autre homme.

« Son père était le monarque de l'ombre, il tirait les ficelles, mais avait perdu les pédales, alors elle l'a mis hors d'état de nuire de ses propres mains ! » ajouta une femme dont les yeux brillaient d'admiration.

« Gloire à notre reine ! » résonna la voix d'une centaine de personne en même temps.

« Gloire à sa majesté Historia ! » cria quelques uns avec bonheur quand elle se leva pour saluer les Commandants des armées qui s'étaient agenouillés devant elle par respect.

Elle se retourna pour prendre une profonde inspiration, des milliers de regards étaient sur elle, elle fit son salut militaire ce qui fit crier de bonheur la plupart de la population qui l'applaudit en retour. Des fleurs ont été jetés et les églises aux alentours firent résonner leurs cloches, annonçant qu'une nouvelle Reine venait de naître, une Reine qui se donnera corps et âme pour sa population, la véritable Reine de ces Murs.

* * *

« Attends, tu comptes vraiment le faire, Historia ?! » demanda Eren avec surprise, accélérant son pas pour suivre la Reine à travers les long couloir du palais royal, elle portait un sourire rempli de fierté et acquiesça pour elle-même.

« Oui ! » répondit la jeune femme avec détermination. « Tu m'y as toi-même encouragée, tu as oublié ? »

« C'était juste une blague qu'à lancée Monsieur Reebs, faut pas le prendre au pied de la lettre. » répondit le jeune homme en repensant aux paroles de l'homme, il lui avait dit que lorsqu'elle aurait la couronne, elle devra frapper Livaï et lui demander de rendre le coup s'il l'ose. « Si tu lu en veux pas plus que ça, je vois pas tellement l'intérêt. »

« En tant que Reine, je dois me faire respecter ! » répondit la blonde en secouant la tête.

« Bien dit, Historia ! Sors les griffes ! » encouragea Conny qui s'arrêta quand il remarqua le Capitaine au bout du couloir.

Un blanc s'installa jusqu'à ce que la blonde s'élance vers l'homme avec cri pour le frapper avec une force ridicule dans le bras, prenant par surprise tout ses amis qui déglutirent quand elle recula avec bonheur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça, hein ?! » s'exclama la blonde en levant ses bras devant elle avec fierté. « Vas-y ose donc ! »

« Héhé. » ricana Livaï avait un rare sourire sur ses lèvres, il semblait épuiser de tout ces combats, et il était rare de le voir sourire réellement, les autres s'arrêtèrent de rire pour le voir s'approcher doucement. « Je vous dois, un grand merci. »

* * *

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés qu'elle avait nommé Reine, étonnement, les Titans étaient restés à l'écart des Murs durant ce temps là, les recherches pour trouver les Titans Féminin, Cuirassé, Colossal, Bestial et Rugissant n'avait rien donner, il était impossible de savoir où ils étaient ni ce qu'ils avaient fait d'Ymir.

Jean soupira en se penchant sur la rambarde en bois qui donnait sur un petit champs dans lequel la nouvelle Reine des Murs courraient après deux petits garçons en rigolant. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher et tout semblait aller pour le mieux.

« C'est fort quand même. » commença le plus grand du trio qui était composé d'Eren, Armin et lui. « Rien à voir avec l'idée que je me faisais d'une Reine, ça fait deux mois qu'elle a été couronnée, mais elle a plus l'air d'une directrice d'orphelinat que d'une souveraine. »

« Tout le monde sait que notre régime n'est qu'une simulacre de monarchie et qu'en réalité le pouvoir est aux mains des militaires, ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de le cacher. » fit remarquer Armin avec un petit sourire. « Tu sais comment les gens surnomment Historia maintenant ? La divine bergère. Mais c'est pas péjoratif, bien au contraire. »

« Pas étonnant. » répondit Jean avec un petit sourire. « Elle a sauvée tout le monde de ce Titan fou furieux, mais son exploit lui est pas monté à la tête, elle est restée humble, ça me surprend pas qu'ils la vénèrent du coup. Par contre, tout le monde a déjà oublié le gars qui a colmaté le Mur de Trost ! »

« En fait, tout ça, c'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles Historia s'est résolue à monter sur le trône. » répondit Eren, ignorant la tentative de Jean de l'énerver.

« Quoi donc ? » demanda Armin avec curiosité.

« Recueillir dans cette ferme les orphelins des bas-fonds et les défavorisés des Murs. Et assurer leur éducation et leur subsistance en finançant cet établissement grâce aux fond royaux et aux biens des anciens membres du parlement. » expliqua le brun en soupirant. « Son projet aurait eu du mal à passer si le Capitaine ne l'avait pas tant défendu. Compte tenu de ses origines, il a pris ça à cœur, au départ, on craignait une vague de protestation de la noblesse, mais en fin de compte, le peuple s'est montré très favorable et ça a assis encore davantage de sympathie envers Historia. Mais à mon avis, elle n'avait pas du tout calculé jusque-là. Son but était purement et simplement de venir en aide aux gens en difficulté, c'était son souhait et pas une question d'image. »

« Dîtes donc vous trois ! » cria la Reine en courant dans leur direction. « Je vous y prend à tirer au flanc ! »

« On soufflait juste un peu. » tenta de mentir Jean avec un sourire en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Vous ne voyez pas tout ce qu'il reste à transporter ?! On n'a pas toute la journée ! » répondit la souveraine en prenant une caisse suivit par Eren qui portait des sac de farine dans ses bras.

« C'est marrant, elle me rappelle de plus en plus ma mère.. » grogna Jean qui avança avec Armin à ses côtés pour ranger ce qu'ils devaient décharger.

« J'ai entendu dire que ton entraînement à la solidification commençait à porter ses fruits ? » demanda Historia en levant les yeux vers le jeune homme qui acquiesça silencieusement.

« C'est juste. J'arrive à boucher l'entrée de la grotte maintenant. Mais il reste pas mal de choses à perfectionner. On a intérêt à se dépêcher avant qu'ils ne frappent encore. » soupira le jeune homme en baissant les yeux.

« Quel est ton souci ? » demanda la Divine Bergère en se penchant pour voir ses yeux qui semblait luire d'un sentiment de tristesse.

« Si Reiner, Bertolt, Annie et Ray ont la fâcheuse idée de pointer à nouveau le bout de leur nez. » commença le jeune homme en relevant son regard. « Cette fois, je les tuerai. »

« Parce que tu y tiens ? » demanda la blonde en baissant les yeux sur le sol.

« C'est plutôt que j'y serai forcé. » finit par répondre le jeune homme.

« J'espère qu'on fera vite la lumière sur les raisons qui ont conduit notre monde à ce chaos. Maintenant que j'ai décliné le pouvoir du Fondateur de la dynastie, il est trop tard pour éprouver des regrets. » fit remarquer la jeune femme en repensant à la scène où elle avait éclaté la seringue sur le sol. « D'ailleurs quand je vois les visages radieux de ces enfants des bas-fonds, qui avant de souriaient jamais, je me dis que j'ai forcément fait le bon choix. »

« T'es hors du commun, c'est certain ! » répondit Eren avec un sourire.

« Tu vas me faire rougir. » se plaignit la jeune femme en détournant le regard.

« Non c'est vrai, surtout pour quelqu'un qui se dirait prêet à voir la fin de l'humanité ! » argumenta le jeune homme qui s'immobilisa en remarquant Mikasa devant, elle portait un regard vide et froid.

« Passe moi ça. » ordonna l'asiatique en lui prenant les sacs de farines des bras pour les mettre sur son épaule. « Ton entraînement t'épuise, inutile d'en rajouter. »

* * *

« C'est fantastique ! Le succès est à porté de main ! » s'exclama Marlowe qui avait rejoint le Bataillon d'exploration il y a quelques semaines, cela faisait maintenant quatre mois qu'Historia était devenu Reine. Tout les soldats du Bataillon sous les ordres d'Hansi étaient réuni dans un petit bâtiment pour manger. « Vous vous rendez compte ?! Avec cette lance, on va écraser ces monstres ! »

« Ben voyons, y'a bien que les nouveaux qui s'est jamais retrouvé en face d'un Titan qui peut dire ça. » se moqua un ancien en rigolant, Marlowe avait observé la nouvelle arme de l'humanité, une lance faite d'un énorme tronc en bois au sommet d'un des murs qui s'écrasait sur la nuque des Titans.

« C'est vrai que je suis un bleu au sein du Bataillon. Mais regarde l'effervescence qui règne ! » répondit le soldat modèle avec un sourire. « C'est bien la preuve que ce nouvel armement enthousiasme tout le monde, avec les possibilités qu'il offre ! »

« Regarde un peu mieux autour de toi, Marlowe. » demanda Jean en soupirant. « Ceux que sa enthousiasme, ce sont uniquement les nouveaux venus qui n'ont jamais eu à se battre avec ces abominations. Tu noteras qu'il n'y a aucun soldat aguerri que ça emballe. »

« Moi aussi, j'ai fait que suivre le mouvement. » soupira Marlowe en baissant les yeux. « Je suis comme eux, dans le fond. Je m'emballe sans trop savoir. »

« Hitch n'a pas essayé de te dissuader de nous rejoindre ? » demanda Sasha en croquant dans une pomme de terre.

« Hitch ? » répéta le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu m'en parles ? »

« Ben, comment dire.. ? » rigola la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Conny avec un petit rire.

« Héhé, vous êtes proches ! » ajouta le petit chauve avec un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

« J'ai du mal à te suivre là, mais bon, en effet, elle m'a dit que j'avais pas l'étoffe, que c'était pas bon pour ce que j'ai, que je ferais mieux que m'abstenir. Elle a fini par suggérer que compte tenu de notre contribution déterminante dans le coup d'état, on pouvait avoir une bonne planque dans les Brigades Spéciales et se la couler douce. Là, je lui ai clairement répondu qu'elle me décevait et qu'elle chutait dans mon estime. » expliqua le jeune homme en haussant les épaules, repensant à sa conversation avec la jeune femme.

« Quel con.. » se moqua Jean en se frappant le dos de sa main contre son front.

« Marlowe, tu es niais ? » demanda Armin avec un sourire.

« Je pense qu'il est vraiment niais. » fit remarquer Sasha en prenant une autre bouché de sa pomme de terre.

« Je vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça, il a bien raison. » défendit Eren en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bon, allez je vous laisse. » annonça Conny en se levant, un petit sourire sur son visage.

« Déjà ? Demain c'est relâche, reste bavarder encore un peu. » demanda la brune mangeuse de pomme de terre en boudant.

« Non, je me lève tôt, j'ai prévu d'aller faire un tour dans mon village. » répondit le jeune homme en prenant son plateau. « Je me dis que je trouverai peut-être des éléments nouveaux. Salut ! »

Sasha soupira et attendit qu'il s'éloigne avant de se pencher sur la table et de murmurer aux autres le fond de sa pensée. « Dites, si j'ai bien compris, théoriquement, c'est peut-être impossible de ramener la mère de Conny à son état normale, non ? »

« Oui. » répondit Armin en baissant les yeux. « Sauf si on parvient à élucider le mécanisme.. » Il soupira avant de se redresser et de se tourner vers Eren. « Je repensais à l'histoire d'Ymir, elle disait avoir l'impression d'être prisonnière d'un cauchemar tout le temps qu'elle errait hors des Murs à l'état de Titan. »

« Dans le feu de l'action, j'avais laissé cet aspect de côté, mais en fait, qui sont vraiment les ennemis que l'on combat ? » demanda le possesseur de Titan en soupirant. « Les Titans, je veux dire.. Est-ce qu'en fin de compte, ce sont des humains coincés en plein cauchemar ? Moi-même, j'ai dû me retrouver dans cet état à un moment donné, mais je n'en garde aucun souvenir. Je revois juste à l'instant de dévorer mon père, mais à travers ses yeux à lui, et pas les miens. »

« Eren ! » appela rapidement Mikasa en haussant le ton de sa voix, le faisant sursauter. « Tu n'as pas fini ton pain ni ta soupe, mange donc, au lieu de jacasser. »

« Ça n'est sûrement pas qu'un cauchemar, à mon avis, ce qui s'étend par-delà le Mur, c'est bien plus que ça. » fit remarquer Armin dont le regard était plongé dans sa soupe brune dans son bol.

« Je sais pas si t'as remarqué Eren, mais plus ça va, plus tu baragouines tout seul. » se moqua Jean qui détourna le regard en soupirant. « C'est la puberté qui te travaille, ou quoi ? Tant qu'à te creuser la cervelle, c'est cet autre type qu'il faudrait identifier. Tu sais, celui dont le visage t'es apparu quand on t'a fait rejaillir la mémoire, dans la grotte. Ce gars qui a rencontré ton père, ce fameux jour. Un soldat du Bataillon d'exploration. »

« Ouais t'as raison, c'est pas anodin, cette rencontre dans ces circonstances. » répondit le brun en buvant une gorgée d'eau. « Il sait forcément quelque chose, d'ailleurs c'est curieux, je suis à peu près certain de l'avoir déjà rencontré quelque part. »

« Tu es sûr que c'est un souvenir à toi et pas à ton père ? » demanda Armin en fronçant les sourcils, l'une de ses mains tenant son menton pour réfléchir.

« Tu devrais essayer de te cogner la tête pour te remettre les idées en place. » conseilla Sasha comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Ouais, ça fonctionnerait peut-être mieux que de prendre Historia par la main, petit profiteur ! » se moqua Jean avec un petit rire. « Je te conseille de tester un coup de boule de notre sergent-instructeur pour voir.

« C'est décidé. » annonça Eren avec un regard déterminé. « Demain, j'irais rentre visite à Keith Shadis, notre Sergent-Instructeur. »

« Pour le coup de boule, c'était une blague hein.. » rappela Jean avec un froncement de sourcil, cet idiot était-il réellement un idiot incapable de comprendre une blague ?

« Bien sûr ! C'est pas pour ça ! » répondit Eren en se levant brusquement sous les rires de ses amis.

* * *

« REINER ! » s'écria Bertolt depuis le toit de l'une des maisons de Shiganshina, le corps de Titan de son meilleur ami était étendu sur le sol, son armure était brisée de toute part. Il s'approcha de sa nuque pour tirer le jeune homme de sa prison de chair malgré le fait que sa peau brûlait.

**« J'ai gagné. Tu vas devoir t'entraîner un peu plus, Reiner. »** annonça Sieg depuis son Titan qui était à genoux devant le duo avec un sourire. Il soupira et se leva pour lever les yeux vers le sommet du Mur pour y voir le Titan de Ray qui les regardait avec un regard vide de tout sentiment. Sur le côté droit de ce dernier se trouvait Annie avec son équipement tridimensionnel, elle lança l'un de ses câbles pour descendre et se posa sur l'une des épaules de son Capitaine. **« Comment avance ton entraînement et celui de Ray, Annie ? »**

« Ça avance. » répondit simplement la blonde en repoussant sa frange derrière son oreille. « Il arrive à comprendre un peu plus de mot chaque jour. Même si parfois il devient fou à cause de sa transformation. »

Sieg acquiesça et se retira de la nuque de son Titan avec un soupir, il retira ses lunettes et sortit un petit mouchoir de sa poche pour en nettoyer les verres avec un petit sourire. « Priorité à l'axe, ça me semble logique. Il nous suffit de l'attendre ici, et il viendra à nous de lui-même. »

* * *

« Sergent Shadis ! » appela Eren en s'approchant de l'homme qui avait le dos tourné vers lui. Il soupira et les invita à le suivre dans une petite pièce dans laquelle se trouvait une table et quelques chaises.

Les personnes qui étaient venu avec Eren, à savoir , Mikasa, Jean, Armin, Sacha, Hansi et Livaï se sont assit autour de la table, sauf Sasha qui restait debout contre le mur en déglutissant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Braus ? Il reste une chaise de libre, assieds-toi. » demanda Shadis avec une voix étonnement douce et calme

« Sans façon Sergent ! J'aime mieux rester debout ! » répondit la jeune femme avec peur.

« Oauis, je peux comprendre, après toutes les fois où tu t'es retrouvée ligoter ici en guide se punition, cette pièce n'a pas dû te laisser de très bons souvenirs. » soupira l'homme en baissant la tête. « Enfin, c'est de l'histoire ancienne. C'est fou, comme les quelques mois qui viennent de s'écouler vous ont tous transformés. »

« Nous, notre dernière rencontre remonte à un peu plus loin. » fit remarquer Livaï en prenant une gorgée de thé. « Ça doit faire cinq ans, sauf erreur. Entre temps, vous aussi, vous avez bien changé. »

« Jusqu'à maintenant, je suis le seul Major du Bataillon à avoir cédé la place à son successeur avant de mourir, j'ai pris conscience de mon incompétence et j'ai passé le flambeau à meilleur que moi. Sans aucun doute, la meilleure décision de toute mon existence. » répondit l'ancien Major en croisant les bras et en se laissant tomber contre le dossier de son siège.

« Major Shadis, ou plutôt, Sergent, vous savez que nous nous apprêtons à partir reprendre le Mur Maria, vous devinez donc certainement ce qui nous amène. » signala la scientifique en se tournant vers l'homme.

« Tu sais Eren, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère. » fit remarquer le Sergent en levant son regard vers le jeune homme qui semblait surprit. « Par contre, cette lueur sauvage qui brûle au fond de tes yeux, elle, elle te vient de ton père. »

« Parlez ! Dîtes nous ce que vous savez ! » ordonna le jeune homme en se levant brusquement, faisant tomber sa chaise par terre derrière lui.

« C'est vite vu, ça se résume à rien du tout. Rien d'utile du moins, mais si des anecdotes sans intérêt vous tentent, je peux vous raconter mes souvenirs de spectateur passif des événements. » soupira l'homme avant de boire une gorgée de thé avant de commencer son histoire. « Ma première rencontre avec Grisha remonte à vingt ans maintenant, le Bataillon rentrait d'une expédition, on avait croisé très peu de Titans sur le chemin du retour, c'était plutôt inhabituel. J'arriverais aux abords du Mur Maria quand tout à coup je suis tombé nez à nez avec lui. C'était un très curieux personnage. Il ignorait vraiment tout de tout, il ne connaissait pas les origines de notre monde et n'avait aucune notion de la valeur de l'argent. Que ce soit lié à l'abus d'alcool, ou non, sa mémoire semblait réellement défaillante. Il me posait beaucoup de questions, en particulier sur nos modes de vies. Je lui ai donc fourni les explications qu'il me demandait. Il disait que nous étions des gens hors du commun, des hommes extraordinaire, jamais on ne m'avait adressé de telles louanges. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas comme les autres, je ne me suis jamais senti à ma place dans l'enceinte des Murs, cet univers en vase clos, est trop étroit pour moi. Mais en fin de compte, moi-même je n'avais pas la trempe, tout ce que j'ai entrepris s'est soldé lamentablement. Il y a bien des individus spéciaux qui sortent du lot, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que je n'en faisais pas partie. Il aura fallu que j'envoie des dizaines et des dizaines de camarades à la mort pour enfin m'en apercevoir. Comment ai-je pu me fourvoyer à ce point ? Moi qui n'ai jamais été qu'un suiveur, comment ai-je pu dévier de la sorte ? Quand le Mur Maria est tombé, ton père t'a emmené dans la forêt, quelques heures plus tard, je t'ai déposé sur ton matelas et voilà. »

« C'est vraiment tout ? » demanda le jeune homme en déglutissant.

« Oui, je ne peux rien vous dire d'autre, désormais je comprends les raisons qui ont poussé un grand vétéran comme vous à cette discrète reconversion en Sergent-instructeur. » conclut Hansi en baissant les bras, les bras croisés. « u départ, je pensais que c'était une sorte d'expiation une manière de perpétuer la mémoire de tous les subordonné que vous avez envoyés à la mort. Mais en fait, pas du tout, vous souffrez tout bonnement d'un très fort complexe d'infériorité, vous auriez adoré que être quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Vous n'avez rien trouvé de mieux pour éviter d'avoir à regarder la vérité en face, comme c'est puéril. »

« Calme-toi Hansi. » demanda Livaï en tournant son regard sur la scientifique qui se leva avec un salut militaire.

« Contentez vous de nous fournir les renseignements que vous avez ce n'est pas à vous d'évaluer l'intérêt qu'ils présentent. Et que ce soit bien clair, vos petits états d'âme n'ont pas leur place dans cette affaire. N'avez-vous pas comme nous tous, juré sur le coeur de vous dévouer tout entier à la cause générale ? » demanda la jeune femme en grognant.

« C'est bon Hansi, arrêtez-vous là. » demanda le processeur de Titan. « Le Sergent n'a sans doute pas tort, je n'ai rien de spécial, c'est mon père qui l'était. En tout cas, ça confirme notre thèse, à propos de la raison qui l'a motivé à me confier ce pouvoir de Titan, voilà au moins une chose dont on a maintenant le coeur net. »

« Je me souviens de ce que Carla m'a dit un jour. » interrompit Shadis en baissant les yeux une nouvelle fois. « Elle demandait si c'était primordial d'être différent, faut-il absolument bénéficier de la reconnaissance des autres pour exister ? Elle disait qu'elle ne le pense pas, en tout cas, ce n'est pas ce que qu'elle souhaite pour son fils. Elle disait qu'elle ne tienne pas à ce qu'il devienne un illustre personnage, et qu'à ses yeux qu'il n'a pas besoin de surpasser les autres, elle disait qu'il avait déjà tellement accompli en lui faisant le bonheur, de venir au monde. »

* * *

Il faisait beau, le soleil venait à peine de se lever, éclairant le District de Trost de sa douce lumière, malgré leur qu'il était, des milliers de villageois se trouvaient au pied du Mur, le dispositif pour transférer des soldats de l'autre côté du mur avait été installé et l'unité de Livaï se trouvait à l'intérieur.

« Mh ? » dit Hansi en baissant les yeux, attirant l'attention de Livaï sur lui, elle remarqua le fils de Monsieur Reebs au sol. « Flegel ? »

« REPRENEZ LE MUR MARIA AU NOM DE TOUS ! » hurla le jeune homme à plein poumon. « LE FUTUR DE L'HUMANITÉ EST ENTRE VOS MAINS ! »

« MERCI DE SAUVER CETTE VILLE ! » remercia un homme en criant également.

« REVENEZ EN UN SEUL MORCEAU ! » demanda une femme avec un sourire.

« BONNE CHANCE ! » crièrent les autres villageois quand les cloches se mirent à résonner à travers tout le District pour annoncer la sortie du Bataillon d'exploration.

« Et encore, ces citoyens égoïstes s'en vont. » fit remarquer Livaï en montrant un petit groupe de villageois qui faisait demi-tour.

« Bien entendu, avec tout ce bazar. » soupira Hansi en croisant les bras. « Cela fait combien de temps que le Bataillon d'exploration n'a pas eu autant de succès ? »

« En fait, en a-t-il déjà eu ? Aussi loin que je me souvienne, c'est la première fois. » répondit Erwin avec un petit sourire. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lever son bras unique avec une épée et de hurler et de pointé l'horizon derrière lui. « L'OPÉRATION POUR REPRENDRE LE MUR MARIA COMMENCE ! EN AVANT ! »


	26. Chapitre 26

Il faisait nuit, et il fait un peu froid également, mais étrangement, il n'y avait aucun Titan sur la route, cela était étrange. Le Bataillon était partit de Trost il y a plusieurs heures, ne prenant que de rares pauses pour les chevaux, maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient dans la forêt non loin de Shiganshina, ils continuaient à pied pour la traverser.

Il soldat trébucha sur une racine, manquant presque de tomber, surprenant à la fois son cheval et les soldas autour de lui, il s'excusa rapidement et déglutit quand le Capitaine Livaï se tourna vers lui.

« Éclaire là où tu mets les pieds ! » gronda l'homme en soupirant, le soldat s'excusa une nouvelle fois et le Capitaine se tourna vers l'un des soldats à côté de lui. « On est encore loin ? Le jour va bientôt se lever. »

« Au bout de cette montagne, on sera presque à Shiganshina. » répondit l'homme.

« Merci de t'occuper de mon cheval. » remercia Eren en se tournant vers Mikasa qui tenait les rênes des deux chevaux.

« Inutile que tu gaspilles ton énergie à ça. » répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire.

« Elle a raison, économise-toi, Eren. » ajouta Conny derrière eux.

« Conny, tu as pu voir Historia avant de partir ? » demanda le brun en regardant le jeune homme par dessus son épaule.

« Ouais, je suis allez la voir hier, nous avons discuter au sujet de Ray et Annie. » répondit le jeune homme.

« Idiots, on a dit pas de nom. » gronda Jean à côté d'eux en grimaçant, les ordres étaient simples, mettre sa capuche et ne prononcer aucun noms.

« C'est vrai, pardon. » s'excusa Conny en sursautant, il avait oublié cette règle primordiale.

« Imagine-toi toujours qu'on est entourés d'ennemis. » conseilla le jeune homme en essuyant la sueur sur son front. Il soupira et continua sa route avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand une ombre se distingua sur la gauche de la lumière de sa lampe, il la tourna pour montrer un Titan, adossé contre une portion de pierre. « Titan à gauche ! »

Les soldats se sont tous arrêtés et ont éclairés la créature sans faire aucun bruit pendant quelques secondes, il ne semblait pas régir à la lumière et certains soupira de soulagement quand Hansi s'avança en baissant sa lampe.

« Tout va bien, il dort comme un bébé. » rassura la scientifique. « Ce n'est donc pas un de ceux qui restent actifs la nuit. Quel dommage.. Laissons-le tranquille. »

Les soldats ont acquiescé et ont baissés leurs lampes pour continuer leur route en silence malgré le fait que Hansi se plaignait de ne pas être tombé sur un bon sujet d'étude. Eren garda ses yeux rivé sur le Titan malgré la distance qu'il commençait à créer entre eux.

« On ne l'avait pas remarqué alors qu'il était à côté de nous.. » s'étonna le jeune homme en déglutissant.

« Oui, ça fait froid dans le dos. » répondit Hansi avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Mais la nuit noire joue en notre faveur, vu que la lune reflète la lumière du soleil et que ça semble suffire à ces nouveaux spécimens pour conserver leur vitalité, même de nuit. On a bien fait de partir à la nouvelle lune, rien ne dit qu'on ne croisera pas d'autres noctambules. Celui qu'on vient de voir, en était peut-être un, qui sait ? J'espère pouvoir en capturer bientôt ! »

Eren déglutit, il baissa les yeux sur sa main qui tremblais en tenant la lampe et sembla plutôt surprit de ça. _« Pourquoi est-ce que je tremble comme ? Si je flanche et que je fais capoter toute l'opération.. Je trahirais les attentes de tous. Je sais pourtant qu'on n'aura pas d'autre chance ! Je ne suis sans doute pas à la hauteur.. Comment un faible comme moi pourrait sauver l'humanité ? J'ai clairement pas les épaules bon sang. »_

« Pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ? » demanda Armin en s'approchant du brun. « Tu as peur ? »

« Quoi ?! » s'exclama le jeune homme en sursautant quand il remarqua la présence de son ami. « Mais non, n'importe quoi ! »

« Arrête de mentir, tu as les mains qui tremblotent. » fit remarquer le blond en montrant les mains en question.

« C'est juste que je grelotte ! J'ai les mains gelées ! » se défendit le jeune homme du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

« Ah bon ? » demanda le blond en baissant son regard sur le sol. « Moi je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter de trembler de peur. Tu t'es déjà senti terrorisé face aux Titans ? Les gens normaux en sont terrifiés. Moi aussi, la première fois que j'ai dû en affronter un, je me suis retrouvé pétrifié. Mais toi, tu es venu me rattraper et tu m'as tiré de la gueule du Titan. Où as-tu trouvé le courage de faire une telle chose ? »

« Je me suis rappelé du jour où tu es venu me montrer ce vieux bouquin. » répondit Eren en baissant les yeux sur l'herbe verte qu'il éclairait avec la lumière bleu de sa lampe. « Avant ça, je ne m'étais jamais intéressé à l'extérieur des Murs. Je passais mes journées à regarder défiler les nuage, jusqu'à ce jour où je t'ai écouté parler, les yeux brillants. Tu avais des rêves plein la tête, et la mienne était vide. C'est là que j'ai pris conscience, que j'étais prisonnier.. Enfermé dans une cage minuscule, privé de liberté par des monstres aberrants. Quand j'ai compris ça, j'ai eu la haine. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais me battre pour retrouver la liberté, oui on peut dire que ça me galvanise. Merci, ça va mieux maintenant. L'an prochain, on sera sûrement en train de contempler la mer. »

Mikasa s'arrêta soudainement avant de se tourner pour regarder autour d'elle, ses yeux se sont écarquillés alors qu'elle commençait à afficher un petit sourire. « Je crois que je reconnais cet endroit, je suis déjà venu chercher du bois par ici. »

« On devine l'ancienne route ! » cria un soldat à l'avant en montrant la direction à suivre.

* * *

**« ****Ennemi en approche. »** annonça Peak sous la forme du Titan Charrette en montant sur la façade du Mur, réveillant ainsi Sieg, Bertolt, Reiner et Annie en sursaut.

« Sont-ils loin ? » demanda le Capitaine en enfilant ses lunettes rapidement.

**« ****Non. »** répondit simplement le Titan qui monta totalement sur le toit pour déposer un tonneau devant elle.

« Nous avons eu une bonne idée en faisant dormir Ray sous les débris d'une maison, il sera caché jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Annie tu vas le rejoindre. » ordonna l'homme en se tournant vers la blonde qui sauta directement dans le vide pour rejoindre son poste. « Reiner, tu te caches dans le mur comme prévu, et toi Bertolt on fait comme convenu. »

Le duo acquiesça et Sieg monta sur le dos de Peak pendant que les deux meilleurs amis se souhaitaient bonne chance pour rejoindre leurs postes. Aujourd'hui allait être la bataille finale, elle décidera ou non l'issu de la race humaine.

* * *

« Attention aux Titans, surveillez les angles morts ! » ordonna Erwin depuis le dos de son cheval pendant que le Bataillon galopait en direction de la première porte de Shiganshina, le soleil commençait à se lever, éclairant la zone, permettant ainsi de galoper à vue et non avec les lampes. « L'opération commence dès maintenant, passez en manœuvre tridimensionnelle ! »

L'escouade tactique de Livaï a réponde pas un cri et ils ont tous sauter pour lancer leurs câbles et commencer à grimper en direction du Murs pendant que les autres continuaient à faire le chemin sur le dos de leur chevaux.

Eren s'élança, se posant sur le toit du Mur et s'approcha de quelques pas avant d'écarquiller les yeux pour voir une bonne partie de la ville en ruine, cela fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu la ville qui l'avait vu naître, tellement longtemps que l'humanité était soumise face aux Titans, tout cela devait changer, maintenant.

Il pouvait voir des vitres brisées, quelques jouets mêmes qui se trouvaient dans les rues à moitié déchiré à cause de la pluie, du vent et du temps. La nature avait même recommencer à reprendre ses droits, l'herbe avait beaucoup poussé, il pouvait à peine reconnaître Shiganshina.

« Reste en mouvement ! » ordonna Livaï en passant à côté de lui en courant sur le sommet du Mur, le faisant sursauter. « Direction la porte extérieur ! »

Il acquiesça et se mit à courir pour poursuivre le Capitaine suivit par ses amis d'enfance derrière lui. Armin s'arrêta néanmoins quand il remarqua une trace noire sur le coin du Mur et fronça les sourcils quand il comprit que c'était les reste d'un feu de camp, il grimaça et leva le bras attirant l'attention du Major sur lui plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus loin.

_« Ma maison était dans ce secteur. »_ grimaça Eren en regardant autour de lui pendant qu'ils étaient dans les airs en direction de la porte extérieur. _« Mon foyer où j'ai laissé tout ce que j'avais.. Mais ça ira, je vais reprendre ce qui est mien. »_

« Quelque chose cloche. » grimaça Hansi depuis le toit du Mur au dessus de la brèche qui donnait vers l'extérieur des Murs. « Il n'y a pas un seul Titan à l'horizon. »

« Peu importe, il faut le faire. » répondit Livaï en grognant.

« Oui, on exécute le plan comme prévu. » soupira Hansi en sortant un pistolet de la poche intérieur de sa veste pour le pointer vers le ciel. Elle tira une fumigène verte de sa position et une autre fut tiré du côté extérieur du Mur, signifiant qu'il n'y avait aucun Titans dans la zone.

Eren lança l'un de ses câbles dans le murs et acquiesça pour lui même quand il se rapprocha de la brèche, il prit de la hauteur jusqu'à ce propulser tout en haut des murs et amena sa main à sa bouche avec un cri de détermination, la foudre est tombé sur sa position, éclairant la zone et un tremblement résonna autour d'eux quand son corps toucha le sol.

Avec un rugissement il solidifia tout son corps qui avait traversé la brèche et se libéra rapidement des liens de chair qui le retenaient avant d'être lui aussi cristallisé dans le corps de sa transformation. Le processus était épuisant, il haleta en levant la tête pour voir Mikasa se diriger vers lui et dut se forcer à garder les yeux ouverts. Elle l'aida à remonter sur le toit du Mur malgré la difficulté de l'action.

« Restez vigilants, surveillez toutes les directions ! » ordonna Hansi en balayant son bras sur le côté.

« Et la brèche ? » cria Livaï depuis le sommet du toit en direction des soldats en bas qui étaient chargé de vérifier l'état de la brèche.

« Ça a marché ! » répondit le soldat en tirant une fumigène verte dans le ciel.

« Elle est parfaitement rebouchée ! » cria le soldat de l'autre côté en tirant lui aussi une fumigène verte dans le ciel.

« Alors direction l'autre porte ! » annonça Hansi après avoir vérifié l'état d'Eren qui semblait aller bien, bien qu'il soit épuisé. « Garde bien ton visage dissimulé pendant le trajet ! »

Les soldats ont acquiescé et se sont mit à courir pour faire demi-tour et rejoindre l'équipe principale qui se trouvait toujours au dessus de la brèche intérieur. Eren baissa les yeux sur la forme de son Titan cristallisé qui avait rebouché la brèche et déglutit.

_« La faille est vraiment colmatée ? Ça paraît trop facile. »_ se demanda la jeune homme en reagrdant autour de lui, il n'y avait aucun Titan, aucune trace de Bertolt, Reiner, Annie et Ray.

* * *

« Pas l'ombre d'un Titan depuis notre arrivée. » signala un soldat en se tournant vers Erwin. « L'ennemi ne sait pas comment réagir à notre assaut ? »

« Ce serait trop beau. » soupira Erwin. « Mais d'après la découverte d'Arlet- »

« Inspection effectué ! » cria Armin en se posant sur le Mur, coupant sans le vouloir la parole au Major. « Un campement avait bien été établi ici. Un récipient froid et des ustensiles sont éparpillés en bas. Ils ont bu une sorte d'infusion. J'ai trouvé quatre tasses contenant quelques gouttes d'un liquide foncé. Ils étaient donc au moins quatre à camper sur le mur. »

« Tu dis que leur récipient était froid ? » répéta Erwin en prenant son menton entre ses doigts. « Très étrange. Nous avons mis à profit chevaux et équipements pour arriver ici au plus vite. S'ils nous avaient simplement entendus approcher ou vus arriver, ils auraient eu deux minutes pour fuir. Or un récipient ne peut refroidir en si peu de temps.»

« Ils auraient des éclaireurs en plus des quatre qui campaient ici ? » demanda Armin en déglutissant. « On peut même supposer qu'ils ont de nombreux complices cachés. »

« Notre priorité est désormais de les localiser. » conclut Erwin en se détournant du blond. « Arlet, ton intelligence nous a déjà tirés d'affaire à de multiples reprises. Elle nous est plus que jamais nécessaire. Prends les hommes qu'il te faut et va sonder du côté de la porte intérieure. » Il attendit qu'un groupe de soldat se regroupe autour de lui avant de continuer à parler. « Vous serez sous le commandement d'Armin Arlet pour la suite des recherches. »

« Compris ! » répondirent le groupe de soldats en même temps.

« On a fouillé le Mur de bout en bout ! » cria l'un des soldats.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Arlet ? » demanda une jeune femme.

Après un moment d'hésitation, il prit son courage à deux mains avant de parler. « Répartissez-vous en deux groupes, et inspectez les bâtiments vers la porte. Au moindre doute, avertissez-nous.. s'il vous plaît.. »

« Entendu ! » répondirent les soldats avant de former deux groupes et de sauter dans le vide pour commencer les recherches.

* * *

_« Que faire ? »_ se demanda Armin pendant qu'il était pendu au Mur en déglutissant, il avait chercher pendant plusieurs minutes et n'avait rien trouvé. _« Eren arrive pour colmater la porte intérieure, et on ne sait toujours pas où est l'ennemi.. Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas surgi une fois la brèche comblée ? On a beau chercher, ils restent introuvables.. Bon sang, que faire ? Si jamais l'opération échoue, $on sera définitivement perdus, c'en sera fini de nous ! Tout ça car leurs attaques nous prennent invariablement par surprise.. Ce qui nous désavantage à chaque fois, c'est notre ignorance au sujet des Titans ! » _Il s'arrêta pour lever les yeux et regarder le Mur derrière lui, l'image du grand Titan à l'intérieur lui revint en tête et il écarquilla les yeux, il sortit le pistolet et tira une balle qui provoqua un petit bruit, le signal pour que son équipe se rassemble au sommet du Mur.

« Tu les as trouvés ? » demanda rapidement l'un des soldats qui se posa sur le toit du Mur.

« Patience, allez tous inspecter le mur ! » répondit le jeune homme en déglutissant.

« On t'a dit que c'était déjà fait ! » répondit une femme avec irritation.

« Ils ne peuvent pas s'y cacher ! » ajouta un autre.

« Si, à l'intérieur ! » cria Armin en réponse. « Il doit y avoir une cavité assez grande pour s'y cacher ! Mais l'ennemi nous bat toujours avec leurs capacités de Titans ! Rester dans des schémas de pensée classiques ne nous aidera pas à déjouer leurs plan ! »

Le bruit d'un fumigène rouge tiré par Erwin coupa la conversation et les soldats se sont tournés vers lui avec surprise, le signal d'interruption a été tiré.

« Il y a un temps pour la rigueur et un pour la souplesse. » annonça calmement le Major en abaissant son bras. « Faites votre devoir de soldats selon les règles. Respectez la chaîne de commandement. Nous sommes là pour remporter la victoire. »

« Reformez deux groupes et inspectez le mur ! » ordonna Armin en se détournant, balayant son bras devant lui. « Partez du haut de la porte et cherchez méthodiquement ! »

« Compris ! » répondirent les soldats en s'élançant pour remplir leur missions.

Ils ont tous formé deux groupes et ont sautés de chaque côté du mur, gardant une distance de deux mètres en eux, ils utilisèrent les poignées de leurs armes pour frapper doucement contre la parois, avant de descendre un peu et de recommencer le processus encore une fois.

Armin tapa devant lui, écoutant calmement le son que produisait le mur avant de descendre un peu et de recommencer. Il grimaça lorsqu'il ne trouva rien et tourna sa tête en entendant un soldat être surprit, ce dernier sortit son pistolet et tira une fumigène qui le fit sursauter.

« Ici ! » cria l'homme en montrant la zone. « Cette partie-là sonne creux ! »

Il fut surprit de voir la partir en question être déplacé sur le côté et il n'a pas eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que Reiner enfonça l'une de ses épées dans le corps de l'homme, le tuant sur le coup. Il retira son arme, le soldat tomba lourdement vers le sol et il lança la doublure du mur dans le vide en soupirant. Alors qu'il sortait de sa cachette, il remarqua le blond sur sa gauche et grimaça.

« Reiner ! » cria Armin de surprise avant qu'un cri ne le coupe.

Le grand blond leva les yeux pour à peine voir Livaï lui tomber dessus, une épée s'enfonça dans sa gorge, les faisant tout les deux tomber en direction du sol, il libéra sa poignée, laissant la lame dans qui traversait son cou là où elle était et plongea son autre épée cette-fois ci dans son torse. Avec une profonde inspiration, Reiner tourna son regard vers le Capitaine, le surprenant et le forçant à retirer son épée pour le laisser tomber au sol. Le bruit de son corps qui s'écrasa au sol résonna.

« Et merde ! » jura Livaï en grognant. « Foutu pouvoir de Titan ! J'y étais presque, mais j'ai pas pu avoir sa peau ! »

Un éclair est rapidement tombé sur la position de Reiner et une explosion résonna dans la zone, détruisant quelques maisons autour de lui, quand les bourrasques de vent et la chaleur qui était produite se dissipa, il n'y avait que la forme du Titan Cuirassé, couché sur le dos.

« Surveillez les alentours ! » hurla Erwin en balayant son bras. « Il faut coincer ses alliés- »

Il fut coupé par une autre explosion et la foudre tomba loin derrière lui le surprenant, il se retourna rapidement pour voir une explosions en chaîne se produire en demi-cercle suivit d'éclairs qui ont éblouies les soldats et toute la zone, les bourrasques pouvaient même être ressenti depuis leurs positions actuelle.

Quand la lumière se dissipa suivit de la fumée, le corps du Titan Bestiale se leva du haut de ses dix-huit mètres, suivit par de nombreux Titans qui encerclaient la zone en un demi-cercle parfait. La créature attrapa un gros rocher qui se trouvait à côté de lui et le lança en direction du Mur dans un lancé puissant et parfait.

« Projectile droit devant ! Tous à terre ! » ordonna Erwin en hurlant avant d'écarquiller les yeux en remarquant la trajectoire de l'objet volant.

Le rocher s'est écrasé dans la brèche du Mur intérieur, provoquant un petit tremblement de terre qui effraya les nouveaux qui se trouvaient proches de la zones et les chevaux.

« Il a manqué son coup ? » demanda l'un des soldats en se tournant vers Erwin qui grimaçait.

« Non, c'était un tir parfaitement maîtrisé. » répondit l'homme. « Il a condamné la porte, impossible d'y passer à cheval. Privés de nos chevaux, encerclés, ils nous coupent toute retraite pour mieux nous exterminer. Nous partageons le même objectif, en finir une fois pour toutes, l'humanité face aux Titans, qui survivra à cette bataille et qui n'en réchappera pas ? »

Un autre éclair suivit d'une explosion résonna encore une fois mais cette fois-ci à l'intérieur de la ville dans un coin reculé, les bourrasques étaient moins puissantes mais quand la fumée se dissipa, le Titan Féminin se tenait à genoux parmi les débris d'une maison, à ses côtés, le Titan Rugissant dont les yeux émeraude semblaient presque briller.

Elle se leva, permettant à son partenaire de monter sur son dos pour s'accrocher à son épaule, il ouvrit sa gueule le plus possible avant de laisser sortir un rugissement qui résonna à travers toute la ville sans aucun problème glaçant le sang de nombreux soldats qui se mirent à trembler. Trois Titans se trouvait à l'intérieur de la ville, et plus d'une trentaine d'autres de l'autre côté,il n'y avait aucune issue, aucune échappatoire.

* * *

« Erwin, le Cuirassé s'apprête à grimper. » annonça Livaî en regardant derrière lui.

Le grand blond regarda derrière lui pour voir Reiner cristalliser ses doigts et ses orteils avant de s'élancer dans une course effrénée en direction du Mur, il sauta directement sur l'un des piliers qui ne cachaient aucun Titans à l'intérieur et commença à grimper.

« Attention ! » cria Erwin en se retournant. « Évitez toute confrontation avec lui ! Ne vous en approchez pas ! »

« Compris ! » répondirent les soldats avec néanmoins un sentiment de peur qui faisait trembler leur voix.

« Hansi, quand passe-t-on à l'offensive ? » demanda Eren en déglutissant quand il regarda Reiner grimper sur le pilier. « Qu'attend le Major ? »

« Il observe la stratégie ennemie. » répondit la scientifique en baissant son regard sur le Titan Cuirassé. « Visiblement, Reiner et compagnie nous ont préparé un accueil en grande pompe.

Erwin se retourna pour regarder vers l'horizon et observer la ligne de Titans qui les encerclait, les plus grands étaient à l'arrière et les plus petit devant, mais un détail lui semblait étrange, à côté du Titan Bestial, il y en avait un autre, à quatre pattes et qui portait sur son dos des caisses et deux tonneaux.

_« Ce spécimen quadrupède est harnaché et lourdement chargé, il n'a pas pu se transformer avec les autres. Ce serait donc lui, l'éclaireur ennemi ? »_ se demanda le Major en plissant son regard. _« Il nous aurais repérés en cours de route et averti les autres. Ce qui veut dire que.. » _Il rangea son épée et se tourna vers les quelques soldats qui restaient derrière lui. « Celui qui est à quatre pattes est aussi un Titan Intelligent. Et ce n'est sûrement pas le seul. »

_« Il transporte des caisses.. »_ remarqua le blond en déglutissant. _« Que contiennent-elles ? »_

Un rugissement venant du Titan Bestial a surprit le groupe qui le regarda frapper avec force le sol d'un coup de poing le faisant trembler et faisant fuir les oiseaux qui s'étaient posés dans les arbres derrière lui. Les petits Titans ont commencés alors à se précipités en courant en direction de la ville et des soldats qui s'y trouvaient.

« Ça bouge ! » cria Hansi qui se retourna pour voir le mouvement des petits Titans. « On a les deux et trois mètres en approche ! »

_« Même schéma qu'à la forteresse d'Utgard. »_ remarqua le Major en plissant son regard, aucune émotion n'était expliqué dans son regard ni dans les mimiques de son corps. _« Ils s'en prendront d'abord aux chevaux. __Leur objectif principal est la capture d'Eren, et pour cela, ils vont commencer par nous priver de tout moyen de repli. L'enceinte du Mur Maria est leur terrain pour l'instant, impossible de s'en échapper sans montures. En tuant nos chevaux, ils nous couperont la retraite, mais aussi la ligne de ravitaillement. Ils n'auront ensuite qu'à attendre quelques semaines qu'on ne soit plus en état de bouger. Alors, sans risquer aucune résistance, ils pourront tranquillement venir cueillir un Eren presque mort. Voilà pourquoi les grands gabarits restent bien sagement en rang.. Ils sont clairement les barreaux de la cage qui doit nous retenir ici. »_

« Major, le Cuirassé sera bientôt là ! » s'écria Armin en voyant Reiner se rapprocher dangereusement. « Et on n'a toujours pas localisé Bertolt ! »

« Oui, je sais. » répondit le Major qui ne quitta pas l'horizon des yeux. _« Dans l'immédiat, la plus grande menace est le massacre de nos montures par Reiner et Bertolt. Dans ce cas.. »_ Il se redressa, attirant l'attention de Livaï sur lui.

« Ca y est, tu te décides enfin à parler ? » demanda l'homme en levant son regard vers lui. « Bon, trop tard pour le petit-déjeuné alors.

« Dirk et Marlene, rejoignez Klass avec vos équipes et protégez les chevaux. » commença le Major en se détournant et en élevant la voix pour se faire entendre. « Équipes Livaï et Hansi, chargez-vous du Cuirassé ainsi que du Féminin et du Rugissant. Si ces deux derniers viennent vous attaquez, occupez vous d'eux, sinon. Ignorez les mais gardez un œil sur eux. Vous pouvez recourir aux lances foudroyantes, arrêtez-les par tous les moyens ! C'est maintenant, sur cette bataille, que se joue la survie de l'humanité ! Pour l'avenir de notre peuple, offrez votre coeur !»

« Compris ! » répondirent toutes les équipes qui sautèrent dans le vide en direction de leur postes.

« Vous avez entendu ? » demanda un soldat en contre-bas qui s'occupait de protéger les chevaux. « Aucun Titan doit s'approcher des chevaux ! »

« Compris ! » répondirent les recrues qui se sont mit à s'équiper rapidement.

« Un instant, Livaï, Armin. » appela le major quand il remarqua que le duo s'éloignait. « Laisse faire ton équipe et reste ici, Livaï. »

« Avec les chevaux plutôt qu'Eren ? » demanda l'homme en fronçant les sourcils, parfois, il ne pouvait pas comprendre les plans de l'homme.

« Tout à fait. » répondit l'homme en dégainant son épée et en pointant le Titan Bestial au loin. « Et guette l'occasion de faire la peau à celui-là. Le Titan Bestial, tu es le seul à pouvoir t'en charger. »

« Entendu. » répondit l'homme, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. « Je me suis foiré en loupant le Cuirassé, je me rattraperai en saignant le poilu. » Il sauta dans le vide pour se diriger vers la ville un peu plus loin afin d'aider les recrues et les quelques anciens qui s'y trouvaient.

« Armin, j'ai un plan en tête pour le Cuirassé. » annonça Erwin quand Livaï fut partit. « Cette tactique sera décisive pour le destin de l'humanité, Hansi et toi, en aurez la direction. »

* * *

Reiner monta au sommet du Mur pour constater qu'il n'y avait plus personne, il soupira intérieurement et observa les scènes qui s'offraient devant lui. Les petits Titans avaient atteint la ville et les quelques anciens du Bataillon se battaient déjà contre eux pendant que les nouveaux étaient regroupés autour des chevaux dont il localisa leur position.

_« Les voilà, tous rassemblés au même endroit. »_ observa le jeune homme. _« Je tue ces chevaux et je déguerpis. Aussi simple que ça. Le Capitaine a beau être très fort, il n'arrive pas à la cheville du notre. Mais c'était moins une.. Si j'avais tardé à transférer mes fonctions cérébrales, je serais mort sur le coup. Mais comment ont-ils eu l'idée de sonder le Mur ? C'est toi qui leur as donné, Armin ? Enfin, peu importe. Aujourd'hui, notre long périple touche enfin à son terme. »_ Il s'apprêta à se lever quand il remarqua une figure sur sa gauche, il se tourna pour y voir le Major Erwin qui le regardait du coin de l'oeil, que faisait-il ici ? _« Erwin Smith. Non, oublie-le. Ta cible, ce sont les chevaux. »_

Une explosion résonna derrière lui ainsi qu'un coup de foudre et il se tourna pour voir la forme du Titan d'Eren se former en plein milieu de la ville. Ce dernier leva son regard vers lui avant de faire demi-tour et de commencer à courir dans la direction inverse, vers la porte extérieur. Pourquoi se montrait-il maintenant ? Il savait parfaitement que leur cible c'était lui, alors pourquoi se transformait-il ici ?

_« Il compte franchir le Mur et filer par le Sud ? Sous sa forme de Titan, il n'a pas besoin de cheval pou regagner Trost. S'il s'enfuit, rester se battre ici n'aura plus aucun sens. On pourra toujours anéantir le Bataillon, mais vu ses progrès, laisser échapper Eren est bien trop risqué. Si jamais il parvient à maîtriser le pouvoir de l'Axe, tout est fichu. Minute, quelque chose cloche.. S'il voulait vraiment s'enfuir, il se serait transformé une fois le Mur franchi grâce à son équipement. Pourquoi le faire à Shiganshina entouré par les remparts ? Ça y est, je comprends.. L'objectif de cette manœuvre est de me faire abandonner les chevaux pour Eren ! Vous me laissez même pas le temps de réfléchir. Bien joué Major.. Je suis monté ici pou rien ! »_ Il grogna et sauta depuis le haut du Mur pour atterrir en bas dans un bruit sourd, provoquant une petite ode de choc qui a détruit quelques maisons autour de lui. Il commença à marcher en direction d'Eren et tourna son regard vers la forme du Titan d'Annie et celui de Ray. _« Mais, vous avez oublié que je ne suis pas seul ici. Si je peux pas m'occuper de ces chevaux, Annie et Ray s'en occuperons. Je suis persuadé qu'elle va réussir à gérer la situation. »_

Le Titan Cuirassé se mit à rugir, attirant l'attention d'Annie qui tourna son regard vers lui, l'homme lui montra le Mur et elle n'a pas eu besoin d'explications supplémentaire en voyant Eren à l'autre bout de la ville pour comprendre que cet idiot lui donnait le sale boulot.

Elle cristallisa ses doigts et ses orteils et se dirigea vers l'un des piliers le plus proche d'elle, pour l'instant, aucun soldats n'étaient venu vers elle, était-ce par choix ou était-ce le fait qu'ils soient débordés ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le dire.

Elle planta l'une de ses mains dans le mur et commença à escalader lentement jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement venant de son côté droit ne l'interpelle, elle s'est arrêté dans ses actions pour tourner son regard azur vers la forme de Titan de son fiancé, il grimaçait et grognait tout seul, l'une de ses mains griffues tenait son son crâne, ignorant le sang que cela produisait.

Elle émit un léger grondement qui le fit presque sursauter, et il tourna son regard vers elle, c'était dans ces rares moments qu'elle pouvait voir la lueur rassurante dans ses yeux émeraude, la lueur signifiant qu'une partie de l'homme qu'elle avait connu, et qu'elle aimait, était un peu présente en lui.

Une fois persuadé que tout allait bien, elle continua sa route jusqu'à atteindre le sommet du Mur. Sans qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Ray a sauté de son épaule pour atterrir devant elle à quatre pattes.

Elle utilisa ses quatorze mètres de haut pour regarder autour d'elle, de là où elle était, elle voyait bien le demi-cercle que les Titans du Capitaine avaient formés, elle ne pouvait pas voir la position des chevaux à cause de sa propre position un peu trop à l'est, mais si cet idiot de Reiner indiquait cette direction, c'est doit avait eu la confirmation de la position des chevaux.

Courir sur le Mur serait plus rapide mais également trop dangereux, les soldats n'auraient aucune difficulté à les poursuivre et à les attaquer, elle n'aura pas la place de se battre librement. La blonde fronça les sourcils et s'agenouilla pour entourer le petit cadre du Titan de Ray dans l'un de ses bras avant de descendre de l'autre côté du Mur, en direction des grandes plaines en utilisant les coins des piliers pour ralentir sa chute avec ses doigts cristallisés.

Si le Mur était trop dangereux, elle utiliserait les vielles solutions : le sol. Une fois au sol, elle déposa le Titan et commença à courir en direction de l'endroit indiqué par Reiner, suivit rapidement par Ray. Elle espérait que tout cela se terminerait bien car, elle sentait que quelque chose de terrible allait arriver.

* * *

_« __C'est bon, il a mordu ! » _s'exclama intérieurement Eren en voyant Reiner s'approcher de lui. Il continua de courir jusqu'à s'arrêter à la place principale de Shiganshina, les restes d'une fontaine se trouvait juste devant lui. _« J'ai peut-être eu un peu de bol, mais la dernière fois, je t'ai mis minable. Je t'avais presque dégommé, à un contre un, je peux avoir le dessus. »_ Il cristallisa une partie de son point pour former comme une couche épaisse qui se posa sur ses jointures et prit position de combat en tournant autour de cette fontaine. _« Sur le plan purement technique, Annie était largement meilleure que toi ! »_

Avec un rugissement, Reiner s'est élancé contre lui, envoyant son poing droit devant lui, Eren évita le coup sans problème et le Titan Cuirassé frappa des maisons qui se trouvaient derrière le brun. Il se retourna pour lui sauter dessus, mais Eren l'évita encore une fois et le poussa pour qu'il tombe à genoux un peu plus loin.

Reiner a tenté une nouvelle salve d'attaque en s'élançant droit devant lui, mais Eren s'abaissa pour éviter un coup de poing et envoya le sien dans le visage blindé de l'homme, son armure se brisa sans trop d'effort et il envoya son corps valser à une dizaine de mètres.

_« Est-ce qu'au moins, tu sais où on est ? » _demanda le jeune homme en grognant avant de rugir à plein poumons. _« On est, chez moi ! Chez nous ! C'était notre ville, ici ! Et on va la reprendre ! On va vous éradiquer et reprendre tout ce que vous nous avez pris !»_

* * *

« Évacuez les chevaux restants vers l'ouest, les bleus ! » ordonna un ancien depuis le haut d'un toit.

« L'escouade Dirk vous couvre ! » annonça un autre qui passa en volant au dessus d'eux.

« Où ça, Marlowe ? » demanda un soldat aux cheveux roux. « On doit les attacher où ? »

« On nous a dit de les disperser. » répondit le jeune homme en déglutissant. « Il faut aller plus loin.. »

« Deux trois et quatre mètres à l'est ! » cria un soldat qui passait au dessus d'eux les faisant sursauter de peur.

« Les voilà.. Les Titans. » remarqua le soldat modèle en déglutissant. Il observa l'un des soldats se précipiter seul vers les deux créatures les tuant sans aucun problème. « Maintenant ! On fonce ! »

« Magnez-vous d'éliminer le menu fretin avant que le Bestial rapplique ! » ordonna Livaï en balayant ses bras sur le côtés. « Et pas de perte dans nos rangs, compris ? »

« Oui ! » répondirent les soldats en se précipitant pour attaquez les petits Titans.

« Putain, j'en ai plein les bottes. » grogna le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité en regardant au loin. « Les faibles meurent trop vite, qu'ils restent sur la touche. »

« Les petits gabarits leur pose problème et il y a des blessés. » observa le major en baissant les yeux. « Le Bataillon d'exploration n'est plus ce qu'il était. Mais, sans tous ces sacrifices, nous ne serions jamais arrivés jusqu'ici. »

* * *

_« L'entraînement valait le coup. »_ grogna Eren en lançant son poing contre Reiner qui se retrouva au sol à tenter de se protéger. _« Cette technique va l'écraser ! Concentrer le durcissement sur mes poings renfonce mes coups. La carapace qui protège son corps se fissure comme de la glace ! »_

Alors qu'il tentait d'éviter une attaque de Reiner, ce dernier réussit à lui attraper l'un de ses pieds et commença à le soulever dans les airs sans problème, il l'envoya contre une maison avec un rugissement puissant comme s'il n'était qu'un jouait qu'il lançait.

Il tira sa jambe pour le soulever et envoya son poing dans le visage de son ancien ami, brisant le sol sous lui avec un autre rugissement. Alors qu'il reculait pour voir l'étendu des dégâts que la fumée cachait, il concentra sa régénération sur la partie gauche de son visage.

Il écarquilla les yeux quand la fumée se dissipa pour voir qu'Eren avait tourné la tête, évitant de justesse le coup, il grogna de colère et s'élança contre lui avant que le brun n'attaque ses bras pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer.

« Hansi ! » cria Mikasa qui se posa sur un toit.

« Pas encore ! » répondit la scientifique qui se posa également. « Tout se jouera sur la première attaque. Attendons qu'Eren nous offre l'occasion idéale. » La jeune femme se tourna vers le reste du groupe qui se posa non loin d'elle. « Où se trouve le Féminin et le Rugissant. »

« Ils sont passés par dessus le Mur Hansi ! » répondit rapidement Conny en montrant la zone en question. « Je demande l'autorisation de les poursuivre ! »

La femme grimaça, elle se maudit d'avoir laisser s'échapper le Féminin et le Rugissant, elle savait que Conny faisait partit de l'équipe de Ray Stinger, mais était-ce une bonne idée de l'envoyer là-bas ? Certes, d'après Armin, Livaï a été envoyé protéger les chevaux, mais tout de même. Elle soupira avant d'acquiescer rapidement provoquant un sourire chez le jeune homme qui fit un salut militaire avant de s'élancer en direction du Mur.

* * *

Avec un effort supplémentaire, Eren envoya voler Reiner plus loin dans la rue depuis sa position au sol. Ce dernier grogna en se relevant et regarda par dessus son épaule quand il entendit le bruit significatif de l'équipement tridimensionnel.

_« Je crois que je n'arriverai pas à vaincre et extraire Eren à moi seul. »_ grogna l'homme qui maudit sa faiblesse. _« Plus qu'à sortir le grand jeu.. »_ Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour rugir, il remarqua que des soldats s'approchaient d'Eren et de lui. _« J'avais remarqué qu'ils nous encerclaient, mais leurs lames ne peuvent rien contre moi. Mon armure est sans faille, impossible qu'ils m'infligent la moindre égratignure- »_

Il fut interrompu quand Hansi et Mikasa s'approcha directement vers lui, envoyant une lance chacune qui vinrent se planter dans ses yeux, elles se sont éloignés en tirant une petite ficelle et les lances ont rapidement explosées détruisant ses yeux et le faisant rugir de douleur.

_« C'est loin d'être fini. » _déglutit Hansi en se retournant dans les airs. _« La puissance de la lance foudroyante n'est pas sans risque pour le tireur. En s'arrimant à la cible, avec nos grappins comme d'habitude, l'explosion nous frapperait de plein fouet. On ne peut donc se servir des lances que si l'adversaire se trouve entouré de suffisamment de reliefs. Une attaque réussie ne peut se faire qu'avec ces conditions réunies, alors c'est maintenant qu'il faut en finir. »_

Les membres de son unité se sont élancés vers lui en envoyant chacun une lance foudroyante qui se sont plantés autour de la zone de sa nuque, quand ils tirèrent tous leurs câbles, les lances ont explosées détruisant l'armure qui protégeait sa nuque.

« Ça a marché, sa nuque est à découvert ! » s'exclama Jean avec surprise.

« On remet ça ! » ordonna Hansi en criant. « Une nouvelle salve pour l'achever ! »

« Reiner.. » murmura Sasha en déglutissant avec difficulté, l'achever, vraiment ?

« Flanchez pas ! » cria Jean pour les encourager. « On s'est tous préparés pour ça, non ? Alors en avant ! »

Il fut le premier à s'élancer dans les airs suivit rapidement par les autres qui ont lancés leur dernières lances foudroyante en direction du Cuirassé qui ne bougeait pas, les armes se sont plantées cette fois-ci dans sa peau et en quelques secondes, elles ont explosées détruisant une bonne partie de sa peau ainsi que la moitié du visage de son véritable corps qui s'exposait aux yeux de tout le monde.

« On l'a eu ! » cria des soldats en coeur.

« On lui a explosé la tête ! » ajouta un autre en riant. « On a dégommé le Cuirassé !

« Enfin.. tu nous en auras bien fait baver, mais on a fini par t'avoir, fumier ! » se moqua Jean avec un faux sourire sur les lèvres.

Mikasa observa Sasha qui pleurait et tourna son regard sur Armin qui semblait triste, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais écarquilla les yeux en voyant la carcasse du Titan bouger. Il ouvrit soudainement la bouche pour se mettre à rugir, son rugissement faisait pale figure à côté de celui du Titan Rugissant, mais il était assez fort pour se faire entendre dans toute la ville surprenant tout le monde, il s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes avant de se laisser tomber sur le ventre en silence.

_« Ça y est, c'est le signal ! »_ déglutit Bertolt depuis l'intérieur du tonneau dans lequel il se trouvait, il pouvait sentir Peak bouger, sûrement pour s'approcher du Capitaine. Il sentit ensuite la prise forte du Titan Bestial autour de lui avant d'être violemment envoyé dans le ciel.

« Tirez d'autres lances ! On va le pulvériser, ce sera réglé ! » ordonna Hansi en balayant son bras sur le côté.

_« Et s'il avait poussé ce cri pour appeler Bertolt ? »_ se demanda le blond en baissant les yeux. Un bruit étrange attira son attention comme si quelque chose avait été envoyé de force dans les airs et leva les yeux pour voir un tonneau passer au dessus du Mur sans aucun problème. « Arrêtez tout, il faut s'éloigner de Reiner ! Là-haut, on nous envoie le Colossal ! Il va atomiser le secteur ! »

« Où es-tu, Reiner ? Tiens bon, j'arrive ! » promit Bertolt qui essaya de voir à travers les petits trous du tonneau qui passait parfois devant lui. « Annie, j'espère que tu n'es pas dans le coin avec Ray ! » Il patienta encore quelques secondes avant de juger qu'il était à une bonne distance du sol, il s'apprêta à mordre sa main quand il remarqua le corps de Reiner plus bas, il était beaucoup trop proche de lui. Il préféra ouvrit le toit du tonneau pour sauter dans les airs au lieu de tuer son ami à cause de sa transformation.

Il envoya l'un de ses câbles dans un toit pour s'approcher de son ami et se poser sur l'une de ses épaules, il remarqua rapidement son mauvais état, son armure au niveau de son visage et de son dos était détruite et la moitié du visage de son véritable corps avait été explosé.

« Reiner.. » déglutit le jeune homme en s'agenouillant à côté de lui, il posa une main sur son torse pour sentir un battement signalant qu'il était encore en vie. Il soupira de soulagement. « Il est vivant ! Ce qui veut dire que.. Tu as réussi à transférer ta conscience dans ton réseau neuronal. Mais c'est vraiment la solution d'ultime recours. Je peux te demander un dernier effort ? Essaie au moins de te retourner. Autrement, désolé de te le dire, mais il faut te préparer au pire. Allons donc en finir. »

* * *

« Les autres, avec moi, pour en finir avec ces deux-là ! » ordonna Hansi qui s'élança en avant, elle fut rapidement rattraper par Armin qui vola à ses côté.

« Attendez ! » appela le blond en déglutissant. « C'est notre dernière chance de négocier ! » Il se propulsa pour s'arrêter sur un toit et prit une profonde inspiration. « Bertolt, arrête-toi ! » Ce dernier ce posa sur le toit d'un autre bâtiment un peu plus loin et garda le silence. « Essayons de discuter ! »

« Et après vous me laisserez tous vous tuer ? » demanda le plus grand en hurlant. « On n'a que deux exigences à satisfaire. Emmener Eren et exterminer la population des Murs ! Voilà la froide réalité des choses, Armin ! Tout a déjà été décidé ! »

« Et on peut savoir par qui ? » demanda le blond après un moment d'absence, Bertolt n'avait jamais parlé comme ça, cela l'avait un peu bouleversé.

« Par moi ! Vos vies s'arrêtent aujourd'hui ! » répondit le plus grand en criant pour qu'Armin puisse l'entendre.

Le Guerrier s'élança en direction d'un toit sur lequel Armin s'était propulsé lui bloquant la route, il dégaina une épée qu'il pointa devant lui en déglutissant.

« Tu ne veux pas me faire perdre mon sang-froid, Armin ? » demanda le Guerrier. « Tu ne veux pas espérer jouer sur mes faiblesses et faire tomber ma garde, hein ? J'ai compris tu sais, que tu ne fais que gagner du temps pour que tes camarades m'encerclent et qu'une autre équipe puisse aller achever Reiner ! Je sais bien, à te voir trembler comme ça, que tu ne peux rien faire ! »

« Pourquoi avoir fait semblant de marcher, alors ? » demanda le blond en déglutissant, reculant de plusieurs pas.

« Pour m'assurer d'une chose. » répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs en baissant les yeux. « J'avais peur de me remettre à craquer face à vous, et d'implorer votre pardon. Mais je crois que ça m'est passé. Oui, vous comptez beaucoup pour moi et je tiens à vous tuer proprement. »

« Pourquoi ? » demande le blond en grimaçant. « Parce qu'on est des maudits démons ? »

« Non, vous n'avez rien fait de mal, et vous n'êtes pas des démons. » répondit Bertolt avec un petit sourire. « J'ai finis par le comprendre, Ray l'avait remarqué bien avant nous, c'est pour cela qu'il n'a jamais voulu tuer un seul d'entre vous. Mais il n'empêche que vous devez tous mourir, il n'y a pas de choix. Ray a fait le choix de ne pas vous tuer, et il a perdu son humanité pour devenir le Titan qu'il est maintenant. Mais je ne ferais pas la même erreur, je dois vous tuer. »

Alors qu'il parlait, Mikasa surgit de derrière lui, balayant son bras tenant son épée vers le jeune homme, qui para le coup de justesse, néanmoins, elle balaya son autre bras, lui coupant l'oreille et le jeune homme envoya sa jambe dans la jeune femme qui fut envoyé plus loin et s'échappa avec son équipement tridimensionnel.

« Armin ne le poursuit pas ! » demanda Mikasa en voyant le blond commencer à partir. « Il peut se transformer à tout instant, il faut reste à distance pour éviter le souffle de l'explosion. »

« Pas sûr qu'il veuille en provoquer une. » répondit le blond en s'agenouillant sur le toit. « Reiner est à l'agonie et vulnérable, une explosion lui serait fatale. Il faudrait le prendre en otage pour forcer la main de Bertolt. »

« Tu as sûrement raison, mais il a l'air d'avoir déjà un plan en tête. » répondit l'asiatique en prenant son bras dans son autre main en grimaçant de douleur. « Pour être honnête, j'ai eu du mal à le reconnaître, j'ai eu l'impression de voir un autre homme. »

« vite il faut terminé le Cuirassé avant que le Colossal n'arrive ! » cria un soldat qui s'approcha de la zone dans laquelle ils avaient laissés le Cuirassé pour constater avec effrois qu'il s'était retourné sur son dos, Empêchant tout accès à sa nuque.

_« __Quelle sensation étrange. »_ remarqua Bertolt pendant qu'il traversait les toits. _« Je n'éprouve quasiment aucune peur et je vois tout avec acuité. Je crois que je suis prêt à accepter l'issue de ce combat, quelle qu'elle soit. »_ Il envoya ses câbles dans deux toitures un peu plus élevé et se propulsa à une centaine de mètre dans les airs en utilisant presque tout son gaz. _« Après tout, personne n'est responsable. On est tous acculés par ce monde et son implacable cruauté ! Annie, Reiner, Ray, regardez moi, je ne serais plus le faible que vous avez connu, aujourd'hui et maintenant, je vais me battre à vos côtés et vous protéger ! »_

Il se mordit la main et la foudre tomba sur lui, une boule de lumière se forma tout autour de lui ainsi qu'une puissante vague de chaleur qui illumina toute la zone et toucha rapidement le sol provoquant une immense explosion suivit par une onde de choc qui rasa toute les maisons dans un rayons de cent mètres autour de lui.

Une colonne de fumée et de flamme s'éleva dans le ciel, et de puissante et chaudes bourrasque de vent s'entendait jusqu'au major qui leva son unique bras et s'agenouilla pour se protéger de la puissance de la transformation.

Quand toute la fumée se dissipa, au centre de tout ça et au centre des flammes et de l'incendie qui commençait à se répandre, l'immense Titan de soixante mètres se trouvait là, à genoux. Il se redressait avec lenteur, la fumée blanche entourant son corps, il se leva de toute sa hauteur et balaya le sol avec ses mains, envoyant des débris enflammés tout autour de lui pour provoquer des incendies un peu partout en ville.

Peu importe de quel point de vue on pouvait regarder ça, il n'y avait qu'une chose à dire. Le Titan qui venait d'apparaître ici et maintenant, réduisait leur chance de survivre de beaucoup. Le dieu de la Destruction venait d'arriver sur Shiganshina.


End file.
